The Past Returns
by Angelic Traveller
Summary: The fifth story of the Sailor Moon P saga. The arrival of new faces, and the return of old, mean new adventures for the Sailor Scouts.
1. Prologue: Silver Bells Tinkling

A. N. : Well, it's been a long time coming but I have finally completed the epic re-write of this rather epic story! And so I present story number five of Sailor Moon P, the first story of the series which has been co-written by myself and The Mysterious Traveller. Apologies to The Mysterious Traveller for taking so long on the editing!

Disclaimer: Neither myself nor The Mysterious Traveller own 'Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon'; however I do own Alexia/Sailor Charon, Estrella, Alexia's parents, Manami, Lucilius and a few other characters. The Mysterious Traveller owns Merula/Sailor Universe, Fargo, Erin, Melina, Clad and more!

**The Past Returns**

**Prologue:** Silver Bells Tinkling on a Moonless Night

Eleven o'clock pm.

The dead of the night.

The time in which the people of the city were supposed to catch their sleep and depart slowly down the peaceful brook of slumber while the creatures of the night came out to roam the darkened world.

But tonight the things that loved to crawl in the dust and slither through the darkness were not the only things that were awake.

In the centre of a dense cluster of prickly bushes there was an old park bench that was pitted with rust and had once been green but the paint had peeled away long ago.

A boy, who was in his teenage years, sat all alone on the ancient bench with one leg folded over his knee.

A look of worried trepidation was etched into his expression as he tapped the leg of the bench with his foot every few seconds.

He seemed to be anxiously waiting for the arrival of someone because every now and then he would start at the fainted sound in the dense undergrowth and look up quickly to stare at the opening between the branches.

When he realised once again that she had still not arrived his eyes sank wistfully down to the dark grass.

Where was Melina?

He ran his hand through the back of his thick, shoulder length, greyish hair with a sad sigh.

Maybe she would not come.

Maybe she hated him…

He tried to push that dreadful thought right to the back of his mind.

That's not it, he told himself desperately. That can't be it.

But if it wasn't then why hadn't Melina come?

Had her Mom and Dad found out that she was coming to meet him tonight and stopped her from coming?

He prayed not.

Suddenly his head snapped up.

A rustling in the bushes behind him!

He stepped to his feet and moved back a few inches as he watched the newcomer emerge from the middle of the leaves of the bush.

Melina Takashi stepped carefully through the bracken to join him.

She was seventeen years old going on to be eighteen in a few weeks and had the lightest of orange eyes one could have imagined.

Melina's hair was also a deeper shade of orange that was like burnished gold.

She was tall but her arms were soft and unmuscled. In fact the most striking thing about Melina was how delicate her good looks were.

The ravishing girl was much like a blossoming flower all alone in the middle of the thorny bracken of the park clearing.

The boy heaved a sigh of relief and a smile spread across his face.

"I thought you'd never come," he breathed as he reached out to take her hands in his own, glad to see her with him at last.

Melina flinched as his hands brushed her fingertips as though Clad's touch was painful to her.

She took a step back from him and a deep breath.

"I'm never coming here again," she told him simply.

There.

It was a relief to say it but not much.

Melina wished that it didn't hurt like hell to say it but there were just some things that could not be changed.

Clad's light blue eyes filled with hurt as he realised what Melina had just said to him.

But honestly he had been half expecting it deep down.

"Why?" Clad whispered his voice hoarse.

Melina closed her eyes and her voice was as soft as the midsummer wind as she replied.

"You know why we can't be together. I'm sorry, Clad."

Clad knew.

From the day they had found about her relationship with him Melina's parents had made it crystal clear that they disapproved of him.

He knew that it was because he had dropped out of school so that he could pursue his desire to be an amateur entertainer who specialised in magic tricks.

They had piled so much pressure upon their daughter in the hope that it would all become too much for her one day.

That day had come.

It was tonight.

"So, you're giving in to them, then?" Clad asked bitterly.

"I wouldn't call it giving in," Melina murmured as she felt the inevitable tears pricking up beneath her eyelids.

"What would you call it, then?" he retorted.

Tears rose in his own eyes but he didn't care.

He was losing the girl he loved and nothing mattered now.

"Clad, please…" she whispered desperately.

"Melina! I…I love you so much!" Clad wailed as despair washed over him. "How can you throw away what we have together?!"

Melina choked, gagged by the emotion she felt.

A low mocking chuckle floated down through the overhanging branches.

"Ho ho ho! What touching scene is this?" a taunting and yet velvety voice sneered. "What tender parting do my eyes see?"

Clad and Melina had believed themselves to be alone and they were shocked as they stared around the clearing wildly.

Clad gave a gasp of shock as another teasing laugh led him to the location of the stranger.

A pair of orange cat slit eyes burned at them from the darkness with a malevolence that must have surely come from hell.

"Who the hell are you?!" Clad shouted but his voice was thin and fearful.

That evil light had drained him of all his courage.

"So, the boy desires to comprehend what is beyond his grasp?" the unseen stranger jeered from the darkness.

"Who are you calling 'boy'?" Clad snarled as his anger spurred his spirit to rise. "Come out and face me whoever you are!"

Another giggle.

"I sense that you are both tired of this mortal world and both wish to be free of all the lies and allegory. To cast away the bitter cloak of morality and be free. Very well! So be it!"

The eyes burned brighter and in the shadows a finger was raised and pointed at them.

"Come, children! Come enter the world of dreams where laws do not exist and fantasy reigns for all eternity! Drink from the blissful dregs of oblivion and be free forever!"

Clad and Melina stood paralysed as they felt their thoughts fade away as the stranger altered their minds.

In an instant all of their doubts and fears were gone, forgotten.

And in their place was something extraordinary.

Dark power flowed through their now tainted souls and vile delight filled their newly awakened minds.

They were free.

Free to be what they wanted to be.

Free to serve their new master and his dark designs.

In the hair of the girl who had once called herself Melina Takashi the silver bell, that the one who had once been Clad had given to her the day he had first told her that he loved her, tinkled as her hair swayed in the breeze.

The sweet sound was the only other in the clearing than the foul chuckle of the stranger as he recruited two pawns to help him serve the purpose of his master…


	2. Chapter One: The Exiles Return Part 1

**Chapter 1:** The Exiles Return – Part 1

_Tokyo Airport: 15:19._

Gate 12B was bedlam. People were rushing left right and centre from the terminal, some thankful to be back on solid ground; others just glad to be home or on their holiday. Two people who weren't in a rush were a pair of girls – both all with dark, waist length hair. They were talking earnestly about their trip, while at the same time searching the crowded airport for their friends. The girls were Rei and Alexia; back from their week-long expedition to visit Alexia's relatives in Italy.

"I knew you would love it," Alexia grinned. "Don't you think it's one of the most beautiful places in the world?" Rei nodded, but her eyes were distant.

"Yeah…I hope everything's okay at the temple…" she murmured nervously, causing Alexia to roll her pale blue eyes.

"I think you've said that at least once every day for the past week! It was meant to be a break, yet all you wanted to do was phone your grandfather!" her friend teased.

"Come on though, Alexia, you know what Grandpa and Chad can be like!" Rei complained, then sighed. "I honestly appreciate you persuading me to come with you though, Alexia, it was a fantastic trip."

"Hey, no problem, Rei," Alexia smiled. "I wanted you there. It's just a shame I was only allowed to invite one friend, I would've loved for all of you guys to have met my family…" suddenly there was a loud shriek. "Speaking of whom…" the pair spotted the source of the over-excited cry, Serena, just ahead. She was jumping up and down, waving. With her were Mina and, with an expression on her face plainly showing that she wished she were a million miles away from the bouncing Serena, Lita, who was also clinging onto a huge shoulder bag.

"Hey, guys!" Alexia greeted their friends joyfully, hugging them.

"Hey! How was it? Meet any nice Italian guys?" Lita inquired. Alexia looked at Rei and then giggled.

"Rei got a secret admirer!" she announced, causing the psychic girl to turn bright red.

"Ooooh, who was it?" Serena squealed, jumping round her. Rei looked thoroughly embarrassed, and shoved her away.

"It turned out to be Alexia's five year-old cousin Federico, okay?" she snapped. The other girls laughed.

"Hey, some others want to say hello," Lita said in hushed tones, and carefully unzipped the bag. Three familiar felines poked their heads out.

"Phew! It's so hot in here _and_ I was getting squashed!" Estrella gasped, the small cat obviously was having trouble with the much larger pair. Alexia laughed and tickled her behind the ears.

"Poor thing, you'd think Luna and Artemis would be much more careful!" she teased.

"It is Artemis who is taking up the most room, actually," Luna remarked ostentatiously. "He needs to go on a diet."

"Hey, I do not!" the white cat complained loudly.

"Shhhh!" Mina put a hand over his mouth; Lita smiled.

"Look, let's get out of here," the orange kitten groaned as she ducked her head back in, allowing Lita to fasten the zipper again, remembering of course to leave a gap for air.

"So, anything else interesting to tell us?" Serena pressured as she walked between Alexia and Rei. The two girls looked at each other with a slight unease.

"Well, there was something…" Alexia murmured. "All the while we were there, we kept getting these strange feelings; like we were being watched all the time."

"Watched?" Mina tilted her head, concern in her eyes.

"Yeah, there was this strange presence - really dark," Rei shuddered. "It was like a shadow hanging over us everywhere we went."

"It really was terrible…the weather was really hot but at times I was shivering because the feelings made me feel so cold." Alexia added.

"That sounds pretty major," a muffled voice spoke from inside the bag. "We must be on our guard by the sound of things."

Alexia looked at the ground as she walked, a pensive look crossing her face. She was debating whether or not she should tell the others about something that had happened to her on the vacation; something that she hadn't even told Rei about, simply because she wasn't sure how she could describe it…

She shook her head. It wasn't really that important.

But, then again, there had most definitely been something oddly familiar about those dark eyes…

As they walked along in silence, not one of the Scouts noticed a girl pull her sunglasses down her nose slightly; revealing her sparkling brown eyes just for a brief moment…

_A few days before…_

_Sailor Universe was back._

_She grinned as she crouched in the shadows of the alleyway._

_As she watched the narrow crack leading into the street she saw a slender girl with blue hair walk past._

_With stealthy quickness Universe darted to the opening, her high-heels clicking slightly on the granite ground._

_Looking around the wall Universe saw Amy walking down the street away from the alley._

_Sailor Universe sneered._

_Look at her! So happy and content. Walking home from school, carrying her books._

_Who would have ever guessed that Amy was really Sailor Mercury?_

_And she had no idea that she was about to be re-united with somebody from her faraway past._

_Licking her lips in anticipation Universe prepared to leap out of the alleyway._

_Her mouth opened as she was about to call Amy's name, so that she would turn around and see her standing there._

_But she never cried out._

_Just as she was about to spring out of the alley, a voice spoke from behind her._

_"Well now, what's this? A little estranged Sailor Scout? Surely not!"_

_Reeling in shock Sailor Universe spun around to face her unknown companion._

_Someone was definitely standing in the shadows but she couldn't make out any details._

_"I'm very sorry! Did I frighten you, little girl?"_

_"Who do you think you are?" Universe demanded keeping her guard._

_"You'll see."_

_It was definitely a male voice._

_"Tell me now!" She snarled._

_"It might be wise for you to keep a civil tongue in your head. You don't want to upset me now, do you?"_

_"Oh yeah? Why are you so sure of that?" She laughed mockingly despite herself._

_"Let me show you."_

_Universe gasped as a pair of burning red eyes glowed in the darkness._

_"Mu?" She gasped. "No…you're not!" She added, remembering that the deceased emperor's eyes had been golden._

_While she was off-guard her companion raised a finger and pointed at her._

_Sailor Universe's eyes widened in terror as the finger became a rough claw!_

_A ball of energy formed at the tip._

_"Here's the proof, Sailor Universe!"_

_With no warning the ball whizzed from the claw and struck her on the forehead._

_Instantly her entire body was wracked with pain._

_Universe collapsed to her knees and clutched her head as her stomach burst into flames._

_She screamed in agony._

_Universe's eyes filled with blue liquid and blue smoke rose from them._

_Then she realised what was happening._

_The essence of Mercury that she had taken from Sailor Mercury to reactivate her Planet Power months ago was being burnt away._

_As she screamed again her power disappeared completely and her Sailor Suit vanished as she transformed back._

_Merula heaved as the pain subsided._

_As she gasped, nearly crying because of what she had just been through, the voice spoke again._

_"And now…you need me. Let's not get off on the wrong foot, shall we?"_

_A large grin filled with yellow, razor-sharp teeth appeared below the shining eyes._

_And far away as she unlocked her front door Amy had no idea what she had only just missed…_

_Now - Tokyo Airport…_

She felt empty.

Drained of everything that had made her what she was.

Powerless.

It wasn't a pleasant feeling.

Merula watched the girls over her sunglasses.

The last couple of weeks had been quite interesting. Up until 5 days before she had been enjoying a tour of Europe with Alice, the English girl she had recruited as her travelling partner, of which their last stop had been Italy. Merula had been at a market by herself when she had spotted Sailor Mars, chatting not to any of her fellow Inner Scouts but to a girl with long, green hair, whom Merula could only see from the back. At first the purple-haired girl had been puzzled, for the only person she knew with hair like that was Sailor Pluto; but why would Mars be holidaying with her?

It was then that Merula had got the shock of her life…

The girl's back had stiffened slightly, and she had turned to look directly into Merula's brown eyes with her own ice blue ones…

Merula had almost cried out in shock.

_Charon__! _

The rogue Sailor Scout of the Universe realised there and then that it was a sign, and so had regretfully informed Alice that she must return to Japan immediately. Alice had been a little upset, but had decided it was also time for her to return to her home in London…

Now.

Taking a long pull of cappuccino Merula watched the girls being re-united and she noticed that not all of them were present.

Where was Amy? Merula sat tight. Right now all she could do was watch and listen.

_Mmm…interesting conversation…_she thought. _So, Estrella's alive as well as Charon…_

Merula could not help it, a smile of relief briefly crossed her shadowed face and then after an instant was gone.

At least this way she could kill two birds with one stone.

Settling the score with her former team-mates and getting her powers back.

Although Merula would have much rather have faced the Scouts as Sailor Universe.

But then, why shouldn't she?

Merula smirked at the thought and finished off the last of her cappuccino as she thought about the plan that had been forming in her mind on the day she had lost her powers.

x x x x x

On the moon there is no day.

Night is eternal and the stars shine down for all time.

The moon is the most beautiful place in the universe. This was why he was glad to be here.

For the first time in a while he felt at peace and contented. Being on the moon had always made him happy for as long as he could remember. It was so beautiful and people were so peaceful. A welcome change from the violence and hate from the rest of the universe. It had been years ago when he had first come here and been struck by the sheer wonder of the Moon Kingdom. From that day on he would always come here at least once a year.

"Fargo?"

It was the voice of an angel. Sweet, warm, kind…almost melodious. He'd loved that voice right from the instant he'd first heard it. Fargo turned to face her; she stood bathed in the moonlight a short way off. Her beauty captivated him just as it had done on that night so long ago. Fargo stood frozen, hardly daring to believe that she was real.

"Amy?" He whispered as a tear traced down his face sparkling in the moonlight; Amy giggled. "I've missed you. I've missed you so much!" Fargo breathed.

"Come to me," ahe breathed. "I have been waiting for you. I thought that you would never come," at these words Fargo lost all control of himself and ran towards her, arms outstretched. But like all the happiness he had ever known it should have lasted longer than it did. The light began to fade into darkness. Shadows fell over the Moon Kingdom, reducing the former beauty of the moon into a black void of nothingness; Fargo gazed at it in horror. Then, a voice boomed throughout the void:

_- The time of Renewal is at hand__. The exile will soon be over. Soon I will enter this universe again. -_

A deathly chill ran up his spine and convinced Fargo that the voice was evil.

"Who are you? How could you have done such a thing?" He screamed into oblivion. A chuckle of foul delight mocked him in reply.

_- Do not say that you do not know what I am__. I am the thing responsible for your fear. I am the shadow that lies in your heart in times of your bitterness. I am the thing that the evil in you fears. Do not say that you do not know me! -_

Fargo's whole body was cold now.

"What are you?" Fargo whispered.

_- I know you… -_

"You don't know me!" he screamed. The voice laughed again, taking delight in his pain and anguish.

_- You are wrong to deny something that knows you so well__! Think about how worthless your life is! Think of how meaningless your existence is! The only thing you have ever done is to vow to protect the princess and even she is half-dead! -_

Something snapped inside.

"You're lying! You're a liar!" Fargo roared.

_- Is that so__? Why don't you take a look? -_

Spinning around Fargo was terrified to see Amy lying on her back. Her skin had become deathly white and her breathing was impossibly shallow. She looked up at him weakly. Fargo felt sick to his stomach as he saw tears in her gorgeous crystal blue eyes; the hurt in them tore at his soul.

"Fargo…you promised you would protect me…how could you? Fargo…" Amy whispered in a voice that was as quiet as death. The blackness washed over Amy's body, engulfing and absorbing her into the void.

"NOOO!!" Fargo screamed as he fell to his knees. "Don't leave me alone here! Please!" the voice cackled once more as he realised that he was now all alone in a universe of non-existence.

_- You see now__? You are worthless. You cannot even protect the one you love. You may as well be dead -_

As the darkness closed in around him to devour his soul, Fargo looked around in terror and screamed.

Fargo woke from the dream with a jolt. He was lying in bed, in the room of his apartment, in the run-down part of the city. _Wow, what a nightmare…_he brushed his fringe of red hair out of his eyes and climbed out of bed. He was drenched with sweat and as he held his soaking head Fargo thought about the dream. _Amy…Why her? After so long? _It had been months ago when he had settled things with her, so why had he just dreamt about her? _No sense worrying about it now,_ he thought. Throwing on his red shirt and faded jeans Fargo walked out of his room and into the kitchen. His room-mate, Erin, looked up from the kettle as Fargo arrived. The boy was slightly younger than Fargo himself, with unruly black hair that never stayed in place no matter what was done to it and eyes of the same colour. Fargo had considered him as a brother more or less since they first met.

"We've some mail," he announced, throwing a few envelopes to him. Sitting up on the worktop Fargo looked through the letters.

"There's one for you here," he added as he got to the bottom of the pile. One of the envelopes had a red stamp which read 'From the Housing Association'.

"Well, go on then. Let's hear what it says," Erin urged as he made himself a cup of coffee. Fargo tore open the envelope and opened a cupboard with his other hand; inside there was a pile of envelopes that were identical to the one from the Housing Association and he dropped the new one onto the top and closed the cupboard.

"You have been personally selected by our computer to take part in this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to send us a cheque for ten thousand yen!" Fargo gasped as he read the letter. Erin's eyes widened.

"Woooow!" He gasped in awe. "Go on!"

"No, that's all there is."

"Huh?" Erin stared blankly at him. "What do you mean that's all there is? How do they expect to get away with that? What's the name of the company?" a blue colour appeared between Fargo's eyes.

"Um…F. A. R. G. O. Cash Quick Enterprises," he muttered, sweatdropping. Luckily for him there was a knock at the front door just then. "Front door, Erin. Hurry along," Fargo said quickly. Erin got up and went out into the corridor. A second later he called back.

"Fargo! It's two people from the Housing Association!"

"What?!" Fargo leapt to his feet, his eyes so wide that they were nearly bigger than his head.

"They say they're here to discuss the rent!"

"Oh, cripes! Look, tell them I've died or gone away for the weekend or something!" Fargo cried desperately.

"Okay! I'm sorry, you guys, but he says that he's died and gone away for the weekend!"

"Oh, you moron…" Fargo growled as the two officials forced their way past Erin and into the living room. He was confronted by a man in a tie and blue suit and a woman with a short black skirt, who carried a clipboard.

"Good day," the man greeted him in a way that would have been more suitable coming from a vampire when asking for him to open his veins. "We have come from the Housing Association…"

"Great," Fargo replied unenthusiastically as he offered his hand to the man in a very unimpressed way. "How's it going down there?"

"Mr…Fargo?" the woman demanded, leafing through the clipboard.

"Yes," Fargo sweatdropped.

"And what is your first name, mister Fargo?" Fargo licked his lips.

"Um…Robert sounds good. Yeah, put Robert."

"I see. Are you a minor?"

"No way!" Fargo protested. "I'm a hitchhiker!"

"I see."

"What's your occupation?" the man cut in.

"I'm exploring my leisure potential."

"You're unemployed," the woman made a note of it on the clipboard. "Mr Fargo, it has been approximately eight months since you came to this apartment and in that time we have not seen any rent from you."

"Um…"

"Frankly, the Housing Association is beginning to doubt whether it will _ever_ see any money from you. Also there are the various damages to the property to consider. In addition to this we also have with us a report from one of your neighbours which states that on the Thursday of last week there was a drunken ruckus caused by a pair of young men who managed to wake up everybody on this floor with their unruly carousing," the female official leafed her way through her file and fixed Fargo with a piercing stare. "I don't suppose that either of you know anything about that - _do_ you?" she asked meaningfully.

"What a tool…" Fargo muttered beneath his breath as he glanced carelessly over at the kitchen counter and rolled his eyes in their sockets.

"I'm sorry?" the male official's ears were _very_ sharp. "I'm afraid that I didn't quite catch that, sir,"

Fargo glanced back up at him quickly and licked his lips.

"…Oh I said, 'What a shame that such a pair of insensitive delinquents should spoil it for the rest of us'," he elaborated helpfully, picking his way through every word with the greatest care.

The man in the suit stared at Fargo suspiciously - he was fairly certain that there had not been _that_ many words…

"Mr Fargo, would you care to tell us why you took it upon yourself to throw a suitcase through a closed window two months ago?" the woman cut in.

"Um…" Fargo hadn't meant to say 'um'. Actually it had been on the tip of his tongue to explain that the suitcase had actually been thrown by one the girls that he and Erin had invited round for the night. At the last moment he sensed that this wouldn't make things any better so he diverted the words into oblivion and shoved 'um' into place. "Well, there were so many holes in the windows I really didn't think anyone would notice," he muttered.

"I see," the woman's voice was frosty. "Mr Fargo, we have consulted the council and it has been decided that your lease on this apartment will be terminated unless you come up with the rent by tomorrow."

"Is that bad?" Fargo asked innocently.

"Yes. You have until ten o'clock tomorrow to come up with ten thousand yen," the man snapped.

"That's a lot!" Erin remarked.

"Yes, it is, isn't it? And it's obviously more than you have. If I were you, Mr Fargo, I'd start looking for alternative living arrangements. I could recommend a few alleyways for you, if you'd like," With that the two officials turned and stalked out of the apartment. Erin turned to look at Fargo interested to know how his host planned to deal with this new situation. There was a sweatdrop on the side of Fargo's head.

"What are you gonna do?" Erin asked.

"Don't worry, Erin. I have a plan!"

x x x x x

"Did any of your girlfriends before me ever tell you that you're a great kisser?" the girl laughed as she laid back and relaxed in the arms of her boyfriend. The guy who was holding her averted his eyes guardedly as he considered how he'd answer the question without revealing too much about his lifestyle. Bearing in mind the fact that he still hadn't come up with an excuse to leave her in a few minutes so that he'd be able to make the other date that he'd arranged for that day he swivelled his eyes and pretended to admire the lake as his brain did overtime.

"Maybe," He responded in what he hoped would sound like a secretive and mysterious voice.

Today the lake was tranquil and crystal clear, without even so much as a wave. The day was glorious and the surface of the water sparkled beautifully in the rays of sunlight that shone on it from the cloudless sky. The air was wonderfully fresh and clean in the local park but for some reason it also seemed to be strangely quiet and still that afternoon. No sound of any kind could be heard, as the squirrels that lived in the trees lay silent in their habitat and the birds that normally perched on the branches and even came down to the ground to eat the scraps of food left for them by members of the public were strangely absent that day. The public who had come to relax in the shade of the cool greenery and the nature watchers, who had left after finding no wildlife of any kind, had found the park in complete silence.

The reason for the almost menacing quiet that lay in the trees was that there was something badly wrong in the natural order of the world and that the creatures that lived in the park could feel it. Even the fish that swam in the lake could sense the approach of something alien to their world and cowered beneath the surface in fear of its arrival. The animals could almost taste the disruption of the natural order and all stayed out of sight as they hid in terror of it. As they lay in silence they all knew that any moment now something awe-inspiring was going to take place…

And, as the apprehensive fear reached its peak, their anxious expectation was finally fulfilled.

There was suddenly a low rumbling to be heard in the air and the pair, who sat beneath a tree wrapped in one another's arms, looked around; startled by it.

The ground was not shaking…what could be the source of the low, but ominous, sound in the air?

As the couple looked around anxiously, trying to find out where it was coming from, the rumbling abruptly broke into a high-pitched shriek and events picked up. The brown leaves that had fallen from their branches to lie in crackling dry heaps on the ground had been raked aside into tidy piles by the grizzled old park keeper Mr Baxter earlier that day. Now they were blown onto the grass and sent drifting across the clean paths as the still air was disrupted by a sudden gust of wind. The couple watched as the rustling leaves were blown into the air and they were even more greatly surprised when the felt their hair being dragged at by the wind that had developed from the gentle breeze into a stronger gale. The wind, that had so quickly taken hold of the calm air, was becoming ferocious as it ripped the leaves from the pathways and carried them around in its powerful pull. The girl noticed the way in which the leaves circled around in the air as they were carried by the roaring gale…it was as if a whirlwind had crossed over Crossroads! The lake was no longer so peaceful as it was distorted by waves and ripples.

"Here…get back!" the guy exclaimed as she pushed her back against the tree trunk, out of cover from the powerful wind that was now tearing through the park. The girl wondered what the heck was going on…

A resounding roar split the air, almost deafening her, and high in the sky there was a burst of intense violet light. As the girl blinked in confusion then covered her eyes hastily, her mind reeled at what had just happened.

Purple lightning?

The girl opened her eyes again but had no time to wonder about the phenomenon because it was then that something far more incredible and breathtaking took place. As the ear-splitting shriek became a reverberating, threatening growl once again the air high above the lake split apart, as though the sky had been ripped in half. As they watched in breathless amazement a large torrent of water thundered out of the hole in the ether and came crashing down into the lake below. The lake nearly overfilled and the grass by the edge of the water was drenched by the deluge. Out of the rapidly falling water plunged a large shadow that crashed into the lake and instantly disappeared beneath the surface, leaving only ripples behind it. As the baffled couple gazed at the part of the lake where the massive thing had dived in, the ferocious gust began to ease up until it eventually died away. As the air became still again the dead leaves floated down and landed on the surface of the lake. The hole that had split the air was gone.

An ominous silence reigned in the park but now that the incredible event was over the animals cowered in their hiding places in greater terror than before. Several bubbles floated to the surface of the water and the couple watched spellbound as a dark shape slowly appeared, rising just below the water. Beneath the surface a narrow eye opened and fixed the couple with a baleful stare as it glittered darkly. A large mound rose from the lake and water trickled down its sides as the otherworldly creature began to move towards the shore. All that could be seen of the beast was its broad snout and its terrifying black eyes as it swam towards the edge of the lake. As a low rumbling growl rolled across the lake the couple, who were no longer in the right frame of mind for kissing, decided that now would be a good time to see another part of the town and fled for their lives.

Something had been brought into their world from a place far away, beyond the stars of their galaxy.

Something huge, powerful and terrifying…

x x x x x

"We really shouldn't be doing this," Erin muttered as he and Fargo crouched in an alleyway twenty minutes after they had left the apartment.

"We have to do something," Fargo muttered back.

"But don't you think that mugging someone kinda tantamounts to stealing?"

"Quiet!" Fargo muttered as he heard footsteps. "Someone's coming! Let's do it!" with that he leapt out on the passer-by and was followed by Erin. Together between them they dragged the man to the ground and sat on him. As Fargo went for the man's pocket he saw his face and froze "It's…one of the officials we saw this morning," he said.

"I know," Erin nodded.

"Cripes…" Fargo and Erin muttered as they both sweatdropped.

x x x x x

"Cripes! There must be some way for me to get off this planet other than getting drunk!" Fargo growled, looking at the sky.

"You've been saying that for the last two hours…" Erin muttered next to him.

"Have I? Must be true, then,"

Fargo and Erin had spent the very last of their money on drink and had ended up wandering blindly through town, attracting disgusted looks from passers-by.

Eventually they had collapsed on the curb and sat there weakly.

"Hell…kicked out!" Fargo snarled bitterly. "Might as well join the frickin' peace core…"

"I can't believe I threw up in front of the head of the Housing Association…" Erin muttered as he shook his head slowly from side to side in disbelief.

Fargo sighed and put his hand consolingly on Erin's shoulder.

"Face it, Erin…you threw up _on_ the head of the Housing Association!"

Erin lowered his head ashamedly.

"What were the charges again?" Fargo asked mildly.

"Let's see," Erin held up four fingers to tick the charges off one by one. "Failing to pay outstanding rent for eight months. Wanton damage of council property. Assault on the person of an official. And propositioning the head of the council,"

As he mentioned the last charge Erin glowered ferociously at Fargo, who sweatdropped.

"Well, it was a first offence!" Fargo chuckled hoarsely "I mean, talk about a high hand!"

"I think what settled it was when you slipped five yen to the head of the council and whispered 'please, please let me off! Go on, I'll give you a kiss! Tongues and everything!', Fargo."

"Well, why are you complaining? You always said that you wanted to live on the road!"

They were like this when a face from Fargo's past approached them.

Amy was on her way home and thinking that she heard a familiar voice she glanced down at the curb.

Then she stopped and gasped.

"Fargo? Is that you?!" she cried.

Fargo froze.

For a moment there was silence. Then he turned and looked up at her.

Their eyes met.

"Amy…" Fargo breathed, hardly daring to believe that this was real.

"Fargo. It's…been a long time, hasn't it?" Amy stammered.

"A few months," Fargo nodded. "How have you been? You look the same as ever, Amy."

"Me? Fine. What about you?"

"We got slung out of our home by a total despot!" Erin cut in before Fargo could speak.

Fargo glared murderously at Erin.

He hadn't wanted Amy to know about his current life-style.

"Really? What are you going to do?" she asked Fargo.

"Um…either start looking for cardboard boxes or hit the road, I think. One or the other,"

Amy shook her head.

After months of wondering where he was and if he was alright she was so happy to see Fargo that she could almost cry.

But she also felt awkward.

She and Fargo had once been a married couple, although Fargo had assured her that he was never going to hold her to this.

Amy just did not know how to act towards him.

She wanted to treat him as a friend but just wasn't sure how.

"Why don't you two spend the night at my place?" Amy asked eventually.

The offer was outstanding. The best he'd had in a while, but Fargo just couldn't.

Apart from the fact that he didn't want to impose on her he didn't want to feel like he was taking from Amy for nothing.

"That's okay," he muttered. "Thanks, anyway. You're a true friend."

"What?!" yelped Erin. "Hey listen…Amy, right? Don't listen to him! We'd be delighted, no, _thrilled_ to spend the night at your place!"

"Um, thank you!"

Fargo growled…but he was stuck.

"Okay, but only for tonight," he said, rising to his feet along with Erin and following Amy.

And that was how Fargo and Erin came to live with Amy.


	3. Chapter Two: The Exiles Return Part 2

**Chapter 2:** The Exiles Return – Part 2

From the shower Amy heard the front door being banged on.

Amy smiled wryly.

She only knew one person with the strength to make a noise like that.

Lita.

"Come in, you guys!" Amy called through the door.

Downstairs the front door opened.

"Kinda dangerous to leave your front door unlocked these days." Lita growled as she and Alexia walked in and kicked their shoes off.

"Maybe Amy has someone else over." Alexia suggested as they walked into the living room.

"Like who?" Her friend snorted.

Lita and Alexia dropped onto the couch. Above they could hear the running water as Amy showered but nothing else.

"You said that the others told you they'd be at the temple in half an hour?" Lita asked after a while.

Alexia nodded.

"That's what Rei said."

Then she caught her breath - somebody was walking down the stairs!

"Lita…there's someone else here!" She squeaked.

"So? Amy, right?" She retorted.

"No! The shower's still running! Lita, Amy's in the shower, we're in here, Serena, Rei and Mina are at the temple…and _there's someone walking down the stairs_!" Alexia's voice rose.

Lita's eyes narrowed.

Grabbing a thick study book belonging to Amy from the table, she stood by the door, holding it above her head.

Finally the door opened.

Lita was a second away from bringing the book crashing down on the stranger's head with crushing force when she froze seeing his face.

"Oh no…_you_!" She cried in horror and disbelief.

Alexia stared blankly.

A red-haired boy stood in the doorway.

Fargo blinked at the pair of them with a muffin crammed in his mouth.

The silence was harder than a bullet-proof window made from diamond.

Fargo's throat bulged as he swallowed the muffin in a single go.

Then Lita found her voice.

"Amy! You'd better get down here! You're never gonna believe this!" Lita called up the stairs.

The bathroom door opened and steam poured out onto the landing.

Amy walked out onto the landing and looked down on them. She was wrapped in two towels.

Fargo lowered his eyes.

If it had been anyone else he wouldn't have restrained himself an inch but this was Amy. His host and a friend who trusted him.

Fargo promised himself that he wouldn't look.

He blew it within a second and looked up again.

"Yes, Lita?" Amy asked.

"_Wha_t?! '_Yes_'? What do you mean, '_yes_'?" Lita spluttered. "Red's come back! Can't you see him?"

"I know," Amy told her. "I invited him here."

"You're kidding, right?" Lita demanded disbelievingly.

"No."

Amy disappeared into her room for a few moments.

Lita glowered at Fargo, who looked back at her coolly.

Alexia gaped at both of them.

"Am I missing something? Do you know this guy, Lita?" She asked.

"I've had the displeasure." Lita snapped.

Fargo decided that it was time to speak up.

"Missed me, Lita?" He asked innocently.

Lita growled, but since she was in a friend's house she could hardly crack Fargo's head against the wall.

"Like…like…like something I'd never miss in a life-time!" She snapped lamely.

"Wow! You really showed me!" Fargo chuckled.

"You called him 'Red'." Alexia cut in again.

"It's Fargo." Fargo offered her a hand.

"So, is it Red Fargo or Fargo Red?" Alexia asked politely.

"Um…"

Amy came back onto the landing at that moment and walked down to them. She was now wearing a casual sleeveless blue dress.

"Hi, Lita. Hi, Alexia." Amy greeted them both properly.

"Don't 'hi Lita' me!" Lita snapped. "What's _he_ doing here?"

"Like I said, Lita, I invited him here." Amy explained. "It's okay, really."

"Yeah, Lita! Like she said she invited me here! It's okay! Really!" Fargo grinned.

A moment later he had narrowly avoided the back of Lita's hand.

"Just as unbearable as before! How can you stomach him, Amy?" Lita growled.

"Quite enjoyably with a light wine sauce." Fargo cut in.

The look that Lita gave him could have frozen hot coffee but so far from being frozen Fargo grinned cheerfully.

From the kitchen they all heard the refrigerator door being closed.

Erin staggered into the living room. There was a look of profound wonder on his face.

"Fargo…it's true!" He breathed in awe.

"What?"

"The light really does turn off when you close the door!"

Amy rolled her eyes and smiled. Lita growled. Alexia stared blankly switching between Fargo and Erin every few minutes.

Fargo grinned and sweatdropped.

Erin blinked around at everyone in turn.

"I say something outta place?" he asked blankly.

"Can…I have a rain-check on that question, please?" Alexia mumbled.

Before anyone could reply there came a high-pitched bleeping from Alexia's wrist.

Amy and Lita looked at her in shock.

Fargo realised what was going on and started to take everything seriously.

"Hey, Erin! Why not take a load off while the girls and I go off somewhere?"

"You're gonna go paint the town red with three good looking gals without me?" Erin sounded hurt.

"Oh no! It's just that we need to go off and fight…ow!"

Fargo rubbed his ribs and glared at Lita, who looked conspicuously innocent.

"Okay, okay! Erin, why not take a load off here because it's a secret that the girls and I are gonna go and fight evil?" He amended.

"Um, alright." Erin gave in.

Fargo, Alexia, Lita and Amy went out into the back garden.

Alexia was staring in shock at Fargo.

"You _know_?" she asked Fargo.

"Yep."

"You know that we're…"

"The Sailor Scouts? Yep."

"How?" She asked simply.

"I met the other girls before. So, you're Charon? I remember you from the great ball held on the Moon Kingdom on the day the Negaverse declared war." Fargo grinned wryly. "You pretended not to see me when I asked you for a dance."

"I wonder why…?" Lita muttered.

Alexia's mouth was hanging open as she stared at Fargo, as if she had been struck by thunder.

"Wha…?" she squeaked.

"Tell ya later," Lita interrupted. "Let's see what's going on."

Alexia nodded numbly and pushed the answer switch on her wrist-communicator.

After listening for a few minutes and whispering a reply she switched it back off and looked up at the others again.

"You guys, that was Rei. She, Serena and Mina have run into trouble down-town, let's go!"

"Think a guy like me could be of any use to you girls?" Fargo put in.

Lita scowled meaningfully at Amy.

"It's okay, Fargo. We'll manage." Amy tried to turn down his offer politely.

"No trouble at all, Aims! Anything to help out a beautiful woman." Fargo replied at once and Amy blushed as his compliment wasn't lost on her. "I'm fired up, wired up and ready to rock! Let's do it to it, Sailor Scouts!"

x x x x x

"Mercury Star Power - Make Up!"

"Jupiter Star Power - Make Up!"

"Charon Moon Power - Make Up!"

"Wooow! Synchronised Scout Transformation!"

From a distance Amy, Lita, Alexia and Fargo had spotted the battle that raged ahead.

Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus were fighting for their lives against a grey crocodile-like monster, which was a large as a limousine and had six legs, the front two of which ended in a cruel pair of pincers. The granite walls of the car park were covered in deep scratches, and the air was filled with snapping as the monster clacked its pincers and menaced the three Scouts. Not wasting time Amy, Lita and Alexia had grabbed their transformation pens and become their alter-egos. After watching, transfixed (Sailor Scouts transforming was something that he could _never_ get tired of), Fargo also focused on the struggle ahead as he activated his levitation spell. Hovering ten feet above the ground he looked down on the battle from above. Sailor Mercury and her companions ran over to join Sailor Moon's group and all six Scouts stood united against the monster.

"You're late!" Grumbled Sailor Moon.

"What's the matter? Can't cope as well on the spot as you thought?" Sailor Jupiter teased as she assumed her battle stance.

"Ooh, leave me alone! At least I don't get through four boyfriends a week!"

"You've only ever had one." Sailor Mars pointed out.

"Ohh, sharp!" Sailor Moon growled as the others laughed uncontrollably. Fargo grinned as he hovered above them looking face down at the car-park.

"Alright, let's get down to business!" Sailor Moon faced the monster dramatically. "I am the defender of love, truth and honesty! I am the one that those in suffering turn to in their times of bitterness! I am the leader of the team of pretty Sailor Soldiers! I am Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice and I shall right wrongs and punish evil!" She pointed sternly at the monster. "And that means you!" Supremely unimpressed, the monster awoke the echoes of the car park with its roar and thundered towards the Scouts, clacking its claws. Mercury pressed her earring to activate her VR visor and pulled out her pocket computer.

"So, what's the catch of the day, Mercury?" Venus called to her as her fingers tapped the keys at full speed.

"I wish I could tell you Venus - all I can say is that it is most definitely _not_ Negaversal!" she declared.

"It isn't?! Then what the heck _is_ it?!" Jupiter called.

"I've no idea whatsoever." The blue-haired Scout shrugged, then pressed her earring again to remove the visor. The beast, which had been torn away from its native world, was blinded by the intense light of the sun, as there were no massive trees to shield its vulnerable eyes from the blazing golden fire and it felt galvanised into hunting for prey wherever it could find it in this bizarre place. The Scouts scattered back right and left in pairs to avoid it.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Sailor Mercury cried.

"Charon Psy-Wave!" Sailor Charon called. Their two attacks were batted aside by the monster's claws as it continued on towards them, undeterred. _Hmm…no good! _Fargo thought. Suddenly he cancelled the spell and fell to the ground far below. The monster roared as Fargo dropped onto the middle of its back and held on tightly. The Scouts watched, stunned, as the being tried to claw him off but couldn't reach him. Sailor Mercury stared, worry covering her face.

What was Fargo doing?

As it happened this was exactly what Fargo was wondering himself. He was hanging on too tightly to concentrate and gather energy for the Light of Death.

A short way off Estrella was watching the fight from atop a trash can. She could see that the strange red-haired boy had outstanding power but didn't know how to focus it…

An idea flashed into the kitten's mind and she scurried towards the fight.

"Estrella?! What do you think you're-" Sailor Charon exclaimed as her kitten ran past her.

Estrella did not reply. With agility that would have put a monkey to shame she jumped into the air above the monster. When she was directly above Fargo she did a perfect turn in the air.

The air was lit with starlight. In the light a long silver metal staff with two thick ends materialised.

"Hey, you! Catch!" Estrella ordered Fargo as she landed back on the ground and scurried away to safety again. Reaching up with his right hand Fargo caught the middle of the staff as it fell towards him. As soon as he touched it he knew that it was very special indeed. Just holding it made him feel powerful.

"Woo-hoo!" Fargo laughed, letting go of the monster and running up its back to its head. The monster howled as Fargo whirled the staff around his head and brought it striking down on its skull.

"It's distracted!" Sailor V told Sailor Moon. "Do it to it!" Sailor Moon whipped out her sceptre.

"Moon Sceptre Activation!" The monster was too late to dodge when it saw the beam of holy energy soaring at it. Fargo reactivated the levitation spell, hurtling himself upward, as the monster was reduced to dust. As he hovered in the air the staff began to crackle as its energy touched his own. A new energy flowed into Fargo's body and a transformation took place. His red shirt faded and turned into a sleek and shiny, red, long-sleeved jacket. His faded blue jeans were replaced by denim jeans and his battered sneakers disappeared in favour of a pair of white high-tops. Lastly a pair of ultra-cool looking dark sunglasses now hid his eyes. Fargo dropped to the ground in front of the Scouts as they gathered around him.

"Wooow! Sweet!" He grinned as he inspected himself. "I'm wicked!"

"Now _that's_ what I call a make-over!" Sailor V breathed. The others were staring at him, astounded.

"Fargo?!" Sailor Mars cried. "I was right! It _is_ you!!"

"Is it? Oh, good." He replied.

"What are you doing here? When did you get back? Does Amy know you're here?" Sailor Moon squealed.

"Okay erm-which one do you want me to tell you first?"

"Hey, Mercury! Did you know he was here?" Sailor Mars demanded. Mercury blushed as all eyes were turned on her.

"Yes," she replied. "I invited Fargo back to my place."

"Ooh, I see!" Sailor Moon giggled, narrowing her eyes. Mercury's face was flaming.

"Oh, it isn't like that! It's just that he-" she floundered, not wanting to tell them that Fargo was homeless.

"Amy and I thought we'd catch up on old times." Fargo cut in unexpectedly. "We simply didn't notice the time so when it got really late she invited me to stay the night." The Scouts accepted this, apart from Jupiter and Charon, who both knew better. From beneath his shades Fargo gave Sailor Mercury a grateful look for keeping his secret. Although she couldn't see his eyes Mercury smiled and nodded.

"This is sooo cool! Let's go to the café and celebrate!"

The group cheered Sailor Moon's suggestion.

x x x x x

"Okay there are seven of us here." Mina muttered as she stood at the counter in the burger bar constantly frequented by the Scouts during their free time. "Now since that seven includes Serena I'd better get enough for twelve."

Having ordered three trays weighed down by burger boxes and milkshakes Mina carried one in each hand and balanced the third in between as she carried her purchases over to the table the others were gathered around.

Serena's eyes were almost wider than her head as Mina sat down and placed the trays on the smooth surface.

Fargo reached for the burger box nearest to him.

The next moment he was sucking his red fingers after Serena had smacked his hand and began to chew her way through the pile of burgers.

The girls giggled at his ignorance to the long established rule that they always let Serena go first and then try to forge what they could when she was full.

"Hallo, hallo, hallo!" Exclaimed Lita as the glass doors swung open to allow someone to enter. "Recognise him, Alexia?"

Alexia looked up and followed the direction of Lita's finger as a familiar looking boy walked into the burger bar.

As the doors swung shut behind him Erin blinked around like he'd just stepped into an alternate universe. The dark-haired boy stared around in disorientation and as his eyes fell upon the door that led to the back room behind the counter; he stepped towards it and opened the hatch…

The meaty hand of one of the staff members came down on the hatch and shut it firmly again.

"Where do you think you're going?" He demanded hotly. Erin gazed at him for a while and then smiled.

"Er…through this hatch?" he grinned foolishly.

"Oh no you're not!"

"I'm…not?" Erin repeated slowly. "…Okay, then!"

"Over here, Erin!" Fargo called over to him hospitably. "Trot out your best jewelled goblet for Erin, Mina!"

Erin saw them and walked over to their table.

Mina and Rei, who hadn't seen him before, looked at Erin, curiously wondering who he could possibly be.

Serena was too busy with more important things to bother with a trifle like noticing Erin.

"Help yourself, kid." Said Fargo, with a lurking grin as he thought about what had happened to himself when he had attempted the very same a moment ago.

Erin reached over and grabbed the burger that Lita had managed to carefully extract from one of the trays that Serena hadn't started on yet while the leader of the Scouts had closed her eyes in sheer pleasure.

Fargo snarled but said nothing.

Lita gave Erin an expressive look as he stuffed the burger into his mouth whole.

"Don't mind me, Erin!" she growled deeply.

"Oh, right-o!" Erin grunted through his mouthful.

Sarcasm on Erin was a sheer waste.

"I do believe that introductions may be in order." Fargo announced. "Girls, this sad unemployable wretch is Erin."

"Good t'meet'cha!" Mina smiled politely.

"Hey, Erin." Rei said indifferently.

Amy, Alexia and Lita just nodded pleasantly, having already met him.

Even Serena condescended to break away from stuffing her gills to bestow Erin with a full mouthed grin before launching back into the diminished pile of burgers.

Erin just blinked blankly at everyone.

"And, Erin this group of lovely young ladies…" all the girls went pink apart from Serena, who was too involved with the burgers to hear him, and Lita, who had heard too many things like this from Fargo before and just snorted. "…Are Serena, Rei and Mina. The lovely ladies who go by the names of Amy, Lita and…uhhh…"

"Alexia." Amy whispered to him as he stared at the green-haired girl, having realised he'd been so preoccupied with other matters that he hadn't taken note of her name.

"…And _Alexia_, of course, you have already met."

Fargo winked at Erin meaningfully.

Erin blinked.

"Same names as the Sailor Scouts!" He exclaimed.

A pin might have been heard to drop at the Scouts table.

The girls faces were a group picture of sheer shock and amazement.

Slowly they turned to stare at Fargo.

The red-head had lowered his head into his hands and was shaking it with sadness and despair.

"You _told_ him?!" Rei screeched.

"Guilty." Fargo admitted.

"You idiot!!" Lita snarled, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and shaking him until his teeth literally rattled in his head.

"And why," Mina began sternly, "Did you reveal a secret which has been kept with a large amount of effort and guile?" She grabbed Lita by the wrist so that Fargo could answer the question.

Fargo looked up into the girls' stern eyes.

"Because I was drunk." He admitted.

Erin had been watching this scene unfold with astonished eyes.

"Anything wrong?" He asked plaintively.

Serena, Amy, Rei, Lita, Mina and Alexia turned their eyes towards him and fixed him with gazes of driven snow.

Erin stared back at them.

Gradually it occurred to him that there was something ominous in the way they were all staring at him.

Realisation dawned at last and Erin's jaws dropped as his eyes widened.

"Oh…WOW!!" He gasped in awe, as he realised that he was having lunch with the Sailor Scouts themselves.

x x x x x

_That night…_

A crack of lightning turned the night time sky to pure white as the wind howled outside Amy's bedroom window.

Amy, who was lying on her side on her bed with a soft and warm pillow hugged to her chest as she read from the classic work of Japanese literature she had positioned in front of her on the bed, glanced at the window on the far side of her room as the sky became silver for a fleeting moment and then returned to deep blue.

For a long moment she became caught up in gazing out at the deep sky, which was as it had always been since she had been small - endless.

Amy's eyes were as distant as the place where the sky came to an end, which was far, far away, just beyond the borders of imagination, as she thought about herself and the night sky.

She remembered evenings she had spent looking up at this same sky through the living room window and thinking that it went up and up forever and ever.

Sometimes when she had asked, her mom and dad had allowed her to stay up with them and she had been happy as she had sat on her mother's lap while she read her medical texts, until she gradually became sleepy and in the end drifted off.

That had all been during the happier days before her parents had divorced and her family had all still been together…

Amy had often thought about the reason they had decided to have the divorce but she had kept the question to herself ever since she had been little, never asking her mom as she had become older and her mom had never explained it to her so they had both always been silent about the matter…

Another crack of thunder startled Amy out of her sad thought and she looked through her window again as the rumbling died down.

Then she smiled wryly. _The discontent of the gods…what a strange thing to call a climatic condition…_ she thought.

Amy diverted her eyes away from her book as she pulled her bare feet across her blanket and tucked her legs up.

Her room was so warm, her bed was so soft and cosy and she was comfortable as she lay hugging the pillow to her chest, wearing her yellow pyjamas…

Inevitably she felt her eyelids beginning to grow droopy and slowly they began to drift closed as she slid easily and smoothly into a peaceful slumber, despite the rumbling of the thunder or perhaps because of it.

Amy was smiling peacefully as she finally went to sleep because she knew that when she woke up tomorrow morning it would not be to a lonely, empty house.

x x x x x

"You going to bed yet, Fargo?" Erin inquired.

Fargo glanced at him as they both stood in the main hallway of Amy's house, preparing to turn in for the night.

"I think so. Nighty-night then, Erin." He responded as he began to mount the stairs. "Oh, I've just tossed a coin to decide who gets the bed in the spare room, Erin, and you lost. It's completely fair and if you don't believe me ask Amy so shut up."

Erin blinked after him

"Oh…okay." He called after the long, departed Fargo. "I still can't believe I'm staying over at Sailor Mercury's house!" He muttered as he headed for the living room and Amy's sofa. "Hey…I can't believe that I _know_ Sailor Mercury!" He added in astonishment.

_I know the Sailor Scouts…personally__. _Erin breathed deeply in awe as he stared at the ceiling. "Wow." He murmured for one last time as he closed his eyes and completely failed to fall gradually asleep.

Erin just could not quite shake off the feeling that he was letting himself in for the most important turning point in his life.

He breathed deeply, a single, long sigh, as he resigned himself to whatever might or might not happen from here on in.

_Bring it on…_ Erin thought as he lay back on the sofa and relaxed to get some sleep.


	4. Chapter Three: New Arrivals, Unbidden

**Chapter 3: **New Arrivals, Unbidden Emotions, Thoughtless Alliances

"It's so nice of you to come visit, Amy, I desperately need distracting from daydreaming!" Alexia laughed as she and Amy entered her bedroom.

"Well, I thought since I was in the area I ought to." The blue-haired girl positioned herself by the desk, the seat she normally took when she was at the Risoltos' house. "Also, I suppose I really should tell you where myself and Fargo stand, relationship wise…" Alexia's pale blue eyes sparkled as she sprawled herself out on her stomach on her bed, being careful not to disturb a slumbering Estrella.

"Ahhhh, I _knew_ it," she grinned "I _knew_ there was more to you guys than met the eye…!" Amy blushed.

"It's nothing like that, really." She said quietly. "I'm sure you can recall the tale of my predicament with Emperor Mu and Sailor Universe?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, there was something we failed to inform you of…"

Estrella, obviously not as asleep as the girls had believed, pricked her ears up and opened her large green eyes.

"There was, was there?" She inquired with a yawn. Amy nodded and blushed again.

"You sure are blushing a lot, Aims." Alexia pointed out. "Are you _positive_ that there isn't anything between you and Fargo?" Amy chose to overlook the question and continue with her story.

"When Fargo and Sailors Moon, Mars and Jupiter came to rescue myself and Mina, Mu was curious as to why Queen Serenity had chosen Fargo to be my knight; and so with permission he probed Fargo's mind and transmitted his memories of the final day of the war between the Moon Kingdom and the Negaverse to himself, us Scouts, Luna and Artemis."

"And?" Alexia and Estrella asked in earnest.

"As you know Queen Serenity wasn't happy with the deal I had made with Mu, and after we were sent to Earth by herself with Mu's help she discovered that the emperor had left some of his energy inside of her - just enough to send one more person to Earth. When Fargo found her an idea came to her - and so she, with consent from the youth…" she took a deep breath and finished quickly "Married us and sent him to Earth."

Alexia let out a squeal that would have put Serena to shame and Estrella fell off the bed.

"YOU'RE MARRIED TO FARGO?!" The Charonian Scout and her feline companion shrieked simultaneously.

"You said there wasn't anything between you guys! I was expecting maybe perhaps you were secretly dating or something…but _marriage_?!" Alexia was astounded. Amy somehow managed to become even redder than ever.

"We _were_, Fargo ended the marriage shortly after Mu's death." Estrella was still spread out on the floor, her legs in the air.

"Out of all you Scouts I thought either Alexia or Serena would be married first…" she murmured, rolling onto her stomach. "But you?" She quickly realised how bad that sounded. "That wasn't very tactful, it came out totally wrong, I'm sorry." Amy waved a hand.

"I understand what you mean, Estrella. I can assure you I take no offence." The orange kitten sighed with relief.

"I honestly cannot believe this! Yet with the way you were tip-toeing around each other I can actually see it…wait a moment, if you were on your way to Earth, and Fargo was on the moon with Queen Serenity then how..?"

"Queen Serenity had the power to marry two people in an instant, no matter how far apart they were." Estrella murmured. Her eyes were fixed on the shelf nearby.

"Wow, cool." Alexia commented. She looked down at Estrella, then over at the shelf.

The Plutonian Sphere was glowing.

Then, a voice.

"Charon, my Plutonian Sister, aid me now."

"This is a first, Aunt Pluto contacting _me_…" she leapt up from her bed and took the Sphere from the shelf carefully. Immediately it floated from her hands and Sailor Pluto's wise face appeared on the surface. "Hello, Sailor Pluto, how may I help you?"

"Greetings Charon, Estrella, Mercury." Amy walked over and gazed at the floating object.

"Hello, Aunt Pluto, it is nice to see you again." Pluto's lips curled into a slight smile, before going back to their normal, serious expression.

"Charon, I would like to ask a small favour of you - would you please come to see me?"

"Why, yes, of course, but how?" she inquired.

"First you should transform." Pluto instructed. Alexia nodded and pulled out her transformation pen.

"Charon Moon Power!"

In a flash of lilac energy the girl converted to her alter-ego.

"Now, place your hands on the sphere, concentrate on me and call 'Plutonian Teleport', Estrella can come as well." Sailor Charon nodded and picked up the small cat. Amy walked to the door.

"Well, I guess I should leave. See you later?"

"Yep, bye, Amy, see ya soon!" Charon waved.

"Have fun!" Amy smiled as she closed the door on the Sailor Scout.

"Ready, Charon?" Estrella looked up at the girl.

"You bet!" She replied, and after placing her hands on the Sphere and closing her eyes called "Plutonian Teleport!"

x x x x x

"I thought you said you wanted a small favour of me? That sounds like a pretty major one to me! Are you sure you're asking the right person to do this?" Charon folded her arms as she spoke. The older Plutonian nodded sincerely.

"I trust you, my niece, and know the Gates will be safe in your hands." The favour Sailor Pluto had asked of her was to guard the Gates of Time whilst she journeyed to the future to speak with Neo Queen Serenity. Charon seemed apprehensive of the task at hand, however Pluto seemed extremely confident.

"Okay, I'll do it." Charon finally accepted.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down, many thanks." As Sailor Pluto began to walk through the Gates and into the vortex a broad smile adorned her face. She had always been fond of her niece and knew they shared a bond she would never have with anyone else. The Gates of Time resided in a lonely place, however when thoughts of the Outer Moon Princess filled her mind it was difficult to feel that loneliness.

"Say hi to the future Scouts for me." Charon called to her as the Gate closed. She looked at Estrella, who was sat on her shoulder, and smiled.

"Guess it's just you and me…"

x x x x x

"You know, I admire Aunt Pluto a lot. I don't know how she can stand being in this place for so long; I mean, I've only been here a few hours _and_ you've been here…yet it still feels so lonely." Sailor Charon rubbed her arms, even though it wasn't that cold. Estrella nodded.

"Yes, it really must be quite terrible being here alone, but Pluto seems to be used to it."

"Maybe it's because she's not used to having company, being here all alone for centuries is quite sad, poor thing." Charon's mind couldn't comprehend it, being so detached from everything would drive her insane! But if you haven't had people around you hardly then surely it would be easier…she shook her head and decided to change the subject. "I still can't get over the fact that Amy and Fargo are…were married!"

"I know, it was quite a shock for me. Then again the whole trouble with Mu was a surprise for me as well, since at that time I thought Universe was…" Estrella's voice trailed off.

"Mmm hmm." Charon sighed "I wonder what's taking Aunt Pluto so long?"

"Yes, if she's not back soon you're going to miss your ballet cla…" Estrella's words were cut off as the Gates opened and Sailor Pluto appeared.

"I am sorry I have been such a while, Small Lady wished me to stay for tea." She apologised. "I hope you haven't had any trouble?" The pair shook their heads.

"None at all." Pluto smiled.

"Good. Now, is there is anything I could do for you…?"

That was when the idea struck Sailor Charon.

The perfect plan to prove the theory she'd been mulling over.

The theory being that there was more to Amy and Fargo's feelings that either of them were letting on.

"Well, there is something…" she smiled. "I want to go back to the past." Pluto tilted her head.

"Whatever for, Charon?" Charon has a cunning look in her eye.

"I want to go to my garden on the moon, I need to…pick a flower." Pluto nodded.

"Very well, Charon, I will stay here, however, yourself and Estrella may travel the vortex." The Gates opened and their Guardian handed Charon a small key. "Be very careful and do not get distracted from your chosen path!" the Sailor Scout and her cat wandered into the vortex.

"Moon Kingdom, here we come!"

x x x x x

It was a beautiful garden.

A garden of every shade of blue imaginable, and it filled Sailor Charon's heart with immense joy.

It was almost as if she could remember her past, being stood here. Actually she could just recall it from the flashbacks she'd had during all the trouble with Lucilius and Caliban.

"It's so fantastic, Estrella!" She danced down the paths. "Just like in my memories!" Estrella rolled her deep green eyes.

"Well that's because they _were_ memories, silly! Now get what you came here for so we can go! If anyone finds us they'll ask questions!" Sailor Charon nodded, looked around, then froze.

Right in front of her was a patch of flowers the exact same shade of blue as her eyes.

The colour was so intense that they seemed to glow.

Each petal of every flower looked like a shard of ice, just to looking at them made her want to shiver.

That's when she knew she'd found what she was looking for.

"A gift for Amy, perhaps?" Estrella inquired.

"You got it in one, 'Strella." She gingerly picked one of the flowers and then held up the small key Pluto had given her. "Time to go." She smiled, taking one last look around. She wished she could remember her past life in its entirety, instead of just parts that she'd been told or dreamt about; however, she didn't know if she would ever know the full story.

"Hi, Pluto, we're back!" Charon called out as she and Estrella walked back through the Gates; she was clutching the Charonian Ice Blossom in her hand and as she reached her Plutonian Sister she gave it to her. "Could you look after this please, until it's needed?" Pluto smiled.

"Of course, Charon. Now you must go, come with me back to the Gates."

"Uhhh, why do I need to go back there?" Charon was puzzled.

"There's a time difference between here and your home. Even though we've only been here for a few hours a whole week will have passed in the real world." Estrella explained.

"Oh." Was Charon's only reply.

"Before you leave, however, I have a gift for you." Pluto announced. "Could I please have the Plutonian Sphere?" Charon quickly complied and summoned the iridescent ball for the older Plutonian. As she handed it to her aunt the round object began to float and Pluto directed it to the top of her staff; she lifted it above her head and called out-

"Plutonian Power - Transform!" There was a flash of blinding light, so bright that Charon had to shield her eyes. During this time Charon didn't notice she was changing back into her school clothes. The light finally faded, and Pluto lowered her staff, catching something in her hand as she did.

"Hey, how come I'm back in my normal clothes?!" Alexia exclaimed. "And where's the Plutonian Sphere?"

"You have changed because I have taken your transformation powers away from you. If you check you will find that you no longer have your transformation pen." The girl checked her pockets - Pluto was right! "As for the Sphere…here." She handed what she'd caught to Alexia. It was a delicate silver necklace; attached to it was a silver star-shaped pendant, engraved on which was the symbol of Charon and hanging underneath that was a tiny pearl. "The pearl can be removed, and as soon as it is it will change back into the Plutonian Sphere." Pluto explained. "I thought you could do with somewhere more convenient to store it."

"How about transforming?!" Alexia exclaimed. "I can't become Sailor Charon without my pen!" Pluto's smile widened slightly.

"The necklace is your new transformation item." she concluded. "Now, if you would transform, we can go." Alexia nodded, and placed the necklace around her neck. Throwing her head back she called -

"Charonian Force - Make Up!"

The miniaturised Sphere began to glow, as did the symbol of Charon. There was a burst of lilac light and Sailor Charon was back - in a slightly altered suit. In her tiara the purple jewel was now heart-shaped, and the star and miniaturised Sphere from the necklace now hung from the bottom of her choker. In the centre of the lilac bow on her front was a diamond-shaped brooch; from her ears hung gold earrings - identical to those she'd worn as Princess Charon.

"Hey, cool!" Charon enthused.

"You should also be able to regain some more of your old psychic powers," Pluto told her. "But that's for you to work out, now come on, it's time for you to go." With that Charon picked up Estrella walked back to the Gates.

x x x x x

"Phew, what a day!" Charon exclaimed as she and Estrella reappeared back in her room. Immediately the Sphere glowed on her necklace and her suit changed back into her school uniform.

"Tell me about it; now, you'd better get ready for your ballet class." Estrella informed her. Alexia grabbed her clothes bag and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, where her father was reading the newspaper.

"I'm going now," she announced to Alfredo, who looked away from his paper and smiled. However, Alexia failed to notice this as the headline on the front page had grabbed her attention:

'_Local Schoolgirl Still Missing'_

"Hey, what's that?!" She exclaimed, suddenly grabbing the paper from her unsuspecting father's hands. "Oh my gosh! Melina!"

"You know her?" Alfredo inquired, and the girl nodded, biting her lip anxiously as she read the report.

"Yeah, she's in my year at school – she's really nice. Her poor parents must be going crazy with worry. I wonder if Rei knows about it." She handed the newspaper back. "Anyway, I really ought to leave for ballet now – see you later."

"Okay, honey, have fun." Alfredo smiled at her as she walked out of the room, the thought of her missing schoolfriend firmly placed in her mind.

x x x x x

"I'm gonna be late, I'm gonna be late…" Estrella gasped as she sprinted along the streets. Almost as soon as Alexia had left the house she'd gone upstairs and fallen asleep on Alexia's bed. She'd promised herself that she'd only have a little nap - yet a whole hour had slipped by unnoticed! "I'm - getting - as - bad - as - Serena!" She finally reached her destination, an alley behind Crown Arcades, as she uttered the blonde Scout leader's name. She stepped into the alley, and was immediately questioned by a voice:

"Password?" It inquired.

"The bunny doesn't like to dance when it isn't sunny." The kitten recited. Two pairs of eyes - one pair blue and the other brown - appeared in the shadows.

"Just in time." Luna said sternly as Estrella walked up to them.

"I'm sorry, myself and Alexia had to visit Sailor Pluto." She related the tale of how they'd guarded the Gates of Time, visited the past and how Alexia had acquired her new transformation item**.**

"I must say you've had a busy day, no wonder you overslept, kittens need as much sleep as they can get!" Artemis said in his usual, laid-back way.

"And you say Alexia has a new transformation item? Sounds interesting." Luna commented. "What an odd couple of days it's been, first Fargo appears, then all of this!"

"Speaking of Fargo, I must admit I wasn't expecting to see him again." Artemis commented. Luna nodded.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, Amy came round to see us before Pluto called - she explained her situation with Fargo." Estrella informed them.

"Oh, so you know of their…marriage." Luna said. "At least that gives us less to tell you about."

"Hmm," Artemis mumbled. "It doesn't seem two minutes since we were fighting Emperor Mu…yet so much has happened since then."

"Fargo was excellent during that final battle against Mu, he's a good asset to the team…even if he is a little egotistic and stupid at times." Luna remarked.

"A little, you say?" Artemis laughed. "Are you sure you don't want to re-phrase that?"

The black cat rolled her eyes.

"We shouldn't talk of him like that - we should just be thankful that it's him who's returned and not Mu or Sailor Universe…" she shuddered. "To think that she used to be one of the Moon Kingdom's most faithful princesses turns my stomach…"

"Awww c'mon, Luna, she was always a wild card - you know that as well as I do!" The older cats began to have a heated discussion concerning the fight against Emperor Mu and Sailor Universe, leaving Estrella to listen on rather sadly.

It was things like this that made her wish she'd told Alexia she was Sailor Charon sooner.

Little did she, or the other two cats, realise that they were being watched.

Stood on the roof of Crown Arcades was Merula.

She was smiling in her usual devilish manner, watching the kitten with a slight affection.

"Poor old Estie, those pair of furballs were always so good at leaving you out of things, weren't they?" she murmured.

x x x x x

_Later…_

Erin grunted as he hauled the two plastic bags full of groceries along.

Amy had asked Fargo and himself if one of them could go and collect the groceries since she had been about to go to her weekly night time computer class.

That had been two hours ago and it was now half-past seven pm.

The supermarket had been absolutely packed and as Erin trudged his way back to Amy's place weighed down with his purchases his arms felt like they'd been working overnight.

It had been just his luck to draw the shortest straw he thought. Still it had been pretty unfair of Fargo not to show him how long his straw had been.

Erin's gaze was fixed on the ground as the bags dragged at his arms.

It was because of this that he didn't notice that he was about to walk past a dance school. Neither did he see the door open and a familiar girl with cascading dark hair step out onto the street.

Alexia had just wrapped up her ballet class and prepared to make her way home in a contented and satisfied frame of mind. Neither Alexia nor Erin spotted the guy tottering down the street ahead of them.

The shaking course of the huge beefy juggernaut of a man would have indicated to the watchful eye that the man had had one drink too many.

As it was though, Alexia didn't notice him until it was too late.

The juggernaut, on the other hand, _certainly _noticed Alexia.

"Evenin', darlin'!" He purred in what he probably thought was a sensual voice. Anyone else though would have thought that he had just remembered that he should have gone before he had left home as he was speaking.

Alexia looked at him warily.

"Hi, can I help you?" She asked cautiously.

"Depends what I want, dunnit?"

Alexia was standing a few paces away from him but she could definitely detect the trace of alcohol on his breath.

"What's a gorge' babe like you doin' all on her lonesome on a night like this?" The juggernaut went on, sounding like he was spurting a quote from the book of lamest chat-up lines, ever.

Erin had heard what was being said and wondering if the guy was related to Fargo stopped in his tracks. He recognised Alexia as one of Amy's friends.

"I'm sorry but I have to be on my way. I have places to go." Alexia said hurriedly, backing off.

"Course you have, darlin', course you have." The juggernaut didn't sound so sure of it though and held out a hand to stop her.

Two plastic bags filled with shopping bumped on the ground.

"Don't touch me." Alexia warned, somewhat hollowly.

"Um…excuse me!"

Erin now stood interposed between Alexia and the juggernaut. He held out a hand to stop the man's advance.

"What's up with you?" the juggernaut growled.

A fire blazed inside of Erin.

"Nothing! What's up with _you_?!" He retorted boldly.

A crowd was starting to gather around them.

Alexia was staring anxiously at the unfolding scene.

"I said - what's up with _you_?!" The juggernaut snarled.

"Oh yeah?!" Erin shot back, standing on the tips of his toes. He came just below the juggernaut's chin.

"Oh _yeah_?!" The juggernaut loomed over him.

"Um- yeah!" Erin faltered.

"You wanna go, do you? You wanna fist fight, no-holds-barred?"

"Erin!" Alexia muttered anxiously into his ear as she recognised him and remembered his name. "Walk away! I'll be alright!"

"No way!" Erin snapped, his fire rekindling on the spot.

"He's a big man! You'll only get yourself hurt!"

The juggernaut sneered as he listened.

"Wooh! Hidin' behind your girlfriend's skirt, buddy?" The juggernaut reached out and gripped Erin's ear in his two fingers and twisted it.

"You're hurting me a bit." Erin muttered.

"Sorry, gotta do it! I have my cred' to worry about." The juggernaut increased his grip.

"Now you're hurting me _a lot_." Erin informed him.

"Hey, I'm not completely heartless! Tell ya what, since I'm such a nice guy, I'll let you turn around and scuttle for…mmm-mmm-mmm…" The juggernaut added up with his fingers. "I know! Everything you're carrying!"

Erin had heard enough. As the guy twisted his ear the boy's fist lunged and connected with the guy's ribs.

The juggernaut gasped and fell, clutching his stomach.

Red with success (although his ear was red and throbbing with something else) Erin turned to face Alexia.

"I've put him down! You'll be alright now!" He announced proudly.

With a roar the juggernaut jumped back up and made for Erin.

At the last second Erin thrust himself back and struck his ribs against the guy's stomach.

The guy gasped once more and fell back against the wall, out of the fight.

Erin had rebounded off the guy and landed against someone else. He encircled his arms around the person in an attempt to prevent himself from falling but since the person wasn't prepared for it they both fell together.

Erin and the one he had grabbed rolled across the sidewalk and ended up in a heap.

Erin was dizzy and breathless as he lay with his back on the hard granite. Then he remembered and looked up to see who he had fallen against.

Alexia blinked down at him as she lay on his stomach, wrapped in his arms.

Erin blinked up as he lay beneath her and the crowd burst in a cheers and wolf-whistles.

"You're Amy's friend, Alexia, right?" Erin asked. "That was a close one, huh?" Then his face fell. "Aw, man, no!!" he groaned in dismay.

"What?" Alexia wondered.

Erin unwound one of his arms from her midsection and reached into his pocket.

When he brought it out again Alexia saw that his palm was covered in broken egg. He sighed.

"Errrm, as comfortable as you are to lie on…I'm sure this is neither the time nor place." Alexia whispered, her cheeks slightly pink as she picked herself up. Erin couldn't help but notice how cute she looked when she blushed, but was also aware of the crowd who were still watching them. She held out her hand, and helped him to his feet. Looking around at the crowds Alexia decided there was only one way to end this scene of heroics, and so flung herself into his arms. "Oh, my hero!" She cried joyfully. The crowd, now guessing the spectacle was over, began to subside. Alexia had her arms around Erin's neck, while he had his clean arm around her waist and the other in the air.

_Woooah…_was all he could think.

Noticing the crowd had now gone Alexia pulled away. "Thanks a billion, Erin." she smiled. "It was really brave of you to come help me like that, but also rather stupid." She reached into her dance bag and pulled out a towel. "Here, use this to wipe your hand." He took it gratefully.

"Thanks, Alexia, it was no trouble at all. Ya see, it's my duty to save damsels in distress…" he announced in a manly tone. The girl rolled her pale blue eyes. "Now, can I walk you home?"

"But what about all these groceries?" She gestured to the bags.

"Ahhh, the carrying will do me good." He said bravely. "I can't let you walk home by yourself."

"Awww, you're too sweet, Erin. At least let me help." She picked up one of the bags, and after a few moments dropped it again.

"I think it'd be best if I did it." He grinned at her.

x x x x x

"So, you think Amy and Fargo still have a thing for each other?" Erin confirmed as they walked along.

"Yup, I don't know how I know but it's just something I'm good at sensing for some reason." Alexia transferred her bag to her other shoulder.

"Oh, right." Erin suddenly found himself lost in her face - _she's gorgeous! _He suddenly realised, _no wonder that guy tried it on with her! _She turned to look at him and flashed a sweet smile, instantly his legs turned to jelly and he almost lost his grip on the shopping. Thankfully Alexia stopped.

"Well, this is it." She said, looking back at her house.

"Nice place." He commented.

"Thank you," she replied. "So, I guess I'll see you around?"

"You bet." He grinned, putting the groceries down again for a moment. Alexia crossed one leg behind the other.

"Thanks again for everything, Erin, I wish there was some way I could repay you…"

That was when Erin decided to take a chance and make his move.

In one swift action he grabbed the unsuspecting girl by the waist and pushed his lips against hers.

For a moment the overwhelmed Alexia found herself kissing him back, before suddenly realising what was going on. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him away.

"No!" She exclaimed loudly. She then lowered her voice again. "I'm so sorry, Erin, I should've told you - I'm engaged…"

Erin felt like a rock had landed on his head.

"E…engaged?" he squeaked. "How old are you?"

"Only fifteen…but I was engaged to this guy back during my time on the Moon, he came back a few months ago. We fell back in love and now we're engaged again." She looked thoroughly ashamed. "I feel awful now, I feel like I've led you on…" Erin grabbed her hands.

"No, you haven't. It was my fault, sorry." He said guiltily.

"You weren't to know." She pulled her hands away.

"We can be friends, right?" He inquired, and Alexia smiled.

"Of course we can." She replied. "And if you ever need help with anything, just come find me - I owe you one."

"Ditto." Erin smiled again. "I'll see you soon, alright?"

"Yeah, 'bye, Erin." As she opened the gate and walked down the path her eyes were downcast. It had been just over two months since Caliban's departure and she missed him more and more each day…and Erin's kiss had just made her want to hold her fiancé in her arms again, and tell him how much she loved him…

Alexia sighed and, as she turned to shut the door, noticed Erin was still stood at the gate. She waved to him, and he waved back as she gently shut the door. Finally the youth picked up the grocery bags and walked away, whistling merrily to himself. He could now safely say that the old saying was true - the best looking girls _are_ always attached.

x x x x x

Almost as soon as Alexia walked into her room she was pounced on by Serena and Mina.

"Woah! What's going on? How did you get in here?!" She exclaimed as she was led to her desk seat and immediately surrounded by the five Scouts.

"Miaka let us in. So, what was all that?"

"Yeah, Alexia, don't keep it all to yourself!"

"Wait, WAIT!" Alexia stopped the interrogation. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't act innocent, Alexia, we saw you and Erin kissing." Lita declared. The girl immediately flushed.

"Uhhh…ummm…" she faltered. The others looked on in impatience. "Well, I was walking home from ballet class when this drunken lout decided to try and hit on me. Erin happened to be walking by and saw what was going on so he rescued me. Then he walked me home."

"And?!" she sighed.

"He kissed me, but it wasn't supposed to happen, I kinda gave him the wrong idea…"

"Oh, _sure_." The others said, quite disbelievingly.

"Come _on_, guys!" Alexia leapt to her feet, her arms wide. "I'm-" she lowered her voice, in case her parents should overhear her say: "Engaged!"

"Right, that's enough idle chit-chat." Luna announced. "Last night's fight was a pretty tough one, and myself and Artemis think this wasn't just some random thing."

"That's right," Artemis said. "First Rei and Alexia get strange feelings in Italy and then this. We think something's going on. So, keep your eyes out for anything suspicious."

"It was a good fight last night though." Estrella added. "You did well."

"You were brilliant, 'Strella. I didn't realise how powerful you could be." Alexia complimented, giving the kitten a hug.

"Nor did we, actually when you first ran forward myself and Artemis thought you were going to do something stupid like try to attack the creature yourself!" Luna laughed.

"Yeah I remember being that naïve when _I_ was a kitten!" Artemis remarked. Estrella glared at them.

"So, just because I'm younger than you you don't think I'm sensible or capable?" She snapped. The older cats were taken aback.

"Estrella, calm down." Alexia said gently.

"No! One day you'll see I'm as important as you two! You'll see how much you need me!" She leapt out of the window, onto the outside ledge. "Goodbye." And with that, she vanished.

"Woah, I've never seen her so steamed." Lita commented.

"Tell me about it." Serena agreed.

"She'll be alright, she just needs time to calm down." Alexia said. _Well, I hope she will be, that goodbye sounded so - final. _She thought nervously to herself. However, she was hardly given any time to worry, as Rei spoke up:

"Hey, did you hear about Melina's disapperance?"

"Yeah, I read about it in the paper today, it's such a shock. Do you know how her family are holding up?" Rei nodded gravely.

"They're distraught, naturally. They were at the temple today; they asked me to use my psychic ability to try and find her, but it was no good – it's like she's vanished off the planet." Alexia shuddered.

"You don't think…?" She asked hesitantly.

"I don't want to think that, but I can't think of any other possibility." Rei sighed sadly. "I just hope that she'll turn up." There was a sombre silence for a moment, then Serena, noticing how down everyone suddenly was, pounced on Alexia again.

"So, when are you going on a date?" She inquired.

"What?!" Alexia asked in confusion. The blonde leader rolled her eyes.

"With _Erin_!"

"Uhhh…hello, Serena?" Alexia waved her left hand in front of the blonde's eyes, revealing her engagement ring. "I am in a committed relationship, _remember_?!" She suddenly narrowed her eyes slyly and gazed at Amy. "So, _Amy_, what's happening between you and _Fargo_, hmmm?" The Scouts all swung round to gaze at the blue-haired girl intently; she instantly turned red.

"Nothing, guys!"

"Oh yeah, that's why he was over at your house yesterday?" Lita pointed out. Amy looked around desperately to find some way of changing the subject again, when her eyes fell on Alexia's necklace.

"What a beautiful necklace, Alexia!" She exclaimed, and all eyes once again fell on the Charonian. "Where did you get it from?"

"Oooh, that _is_ pretty!" Mina remarked, reaching out to touch it. Alexia grinned.

"It's a new Transformation Item! Aunt Pluto gave it to me," she explained, then once again turned to Amy. "And, talking of Pluto, I have a present for _you_, Amy." Amy groaned as she realised that her plan had failed. Alexia jumped up and pulled the miniaturised Plutonian Sphere from her pendant. After a moment's concentration she called "Sailor Pluto, my Plutonian Sister, aid me now." The Sphere expanded as it started to glow and floated from her hands.

"Hello, Charon." Pluto greeted her. Alexia smiled at her image in the Sphere.

"Hey, Aunt Pluto, you know what to do, right?" Pluto nodded. "Great, send it through, then!" The Charonian Scout closed her eyes and seemed to concentrate all her power on the floating object. It glowed more fiercely and out floated a certain ice-blue flower. It floated over to Amy. "Take it!" Alexia exclaimed, relaxing. Amy stared at in confusion, and Alexia rolled her eyes. "Thanks a lot, Aunt Pluto, see you soon."

"Farewell, Charon, it was a pleasure to help you." The Plutonian Sphere stopped glowing and dropped back into Alexia's hands. She returned it to her pendant and watched Amy, who was still staring at the floating flower.

"What in the world is it?" She asked.

"Your very own Charonian Ice Blossom." Alexia announced.

"What? How did you get it?" The Scout of Mercury exclaimed. Alexia had told them all about the special flower not long after Caliban had left.

"You remember how I did that favour for Pluto? Well I persuaded her to let me travel back to the Moon Kingdom and get one from my garden."

"So, why are you giving it to me?"

"That's easy, Amy! She wants you to give it to Fargo, right, Alexia?" Mina asked. Alexia nodded and grinned.

"I'm determined to find out how much you guys _really_ like each other." Amy flushed.

"I…I…" she stammered.

"Take it!" Lita urged her.

"Not scared, are ya?" Rei teased. Finally she sighed and grabbed it. The fragrance from it was pure heaven and made Amy feel rather light-headed.

"What am I letting myself in for?" She murmured.

x x x x x

Meanwhile Estrella was wandering the streets, tears blurring her usually perfect vision. She still couldn't believe what Luna had said - just because she was younger than her didn't mean she was stupid! She turned down an alleyway, and immediately regretted it, as she came face-to-face with a huge and menacing Rottweiler. It licked its lips then growled ferociously, baring its massive yellow teeth. Its brown eyes looked wild and hungry for blood.

"Uhhh…nice doggie." Estrella whimpered, as it backed her into a corner. Suddenly she recalled being in a rather similar situation back on the moon… "Go…go back to your cage!" She ordered in her firmest voice, but it fell on deaf ears. "Great, so you're not like Bradley, either…" Her green eyes were wide with fear as she could smell the dog's foul breath. She closed her eyes. _Sorry for running away Alexia, goodbye Luna, goodbye Artemis, goodbye Scouts…_she prayed silently, hoping it would be a quick death…

"Shoo! Get outta here!" A female voice barked. The dog suddenly began to whimper and Estrella heard it run away. She continued to keep her eyes shut as she was lifted from the ground. "It's okay, Estrella, you're safe now."

The orange cat was shocked - how did her rescuer her name? It didn't sound like any of the Scouts, yet it seemed strangely familiar…she finally plucked up the courage to unscrew her eyes and stare up at the girl's face. She had long purple hair and dazzling brown eyes. A warm smile played on her lips as she stroked the kitten gently.

"Long time no see, Estie."

Estrella gasped - there was only one person who had ever called her Estie.

"U…Universe?" She squeaked. "Or should that be Merula now?" Merula grinned.

"Got it in one, Estie," she said. "So, what are you doing out all alone? Shouldn't you be with the others?" The cat leapt from her arms and huffed.

"Why should I be with them? I can look after myself, ya know."

"What, like you just did?" Merula teased. Estrella sweatdropped. "So, what's going on?"

"Long story." She sighed. "I've kinda fallen out with them…"

"Oh, I see. Wanna talk about it?" Merula's face looked comforting and friendly. _How can she possibly be as bad as the others say she is? _Estrella wondered, then nodded. "Okay let's go to the park, since it's such a nice evening." Merula began to walk, and Estrella immediately followed her.

x x x x x

"So, they don't appreciate you, is that what you think?" Merula inquired as they sat on a bench. Estrella had told Merula the events of her day.

"Yes, they don't believe that I'm strong, they think because I'm the youngest I'm stupid and insignificant."

"My, my. That's a big word for such a small cat." Merula remarked. Estrella glared at her, and the girl laughed.

"Chill, Estie, I was joking! What about Charon, or whatever her name is nowadays?" Estrella looked at her in surprise.

"She's called Alexia - you know she's still alive?!" She exclaimed, and Merula shrugged.

"You come as a set, don't you? I wouldn't expect you without her." She decided not to mention she'd seen her in Italy.

"I see. Anyway, she didn't even call out after me when I ran off." The kitten muttered. "She's more concerned with her love life." Merula uncrossed her legs and looked thoughtful.

"Hmmm, what if I told you I know a way to get them to realise that you're not as insignificant as they think?" Estrella's ears pricked up. "I knew that'd get your attention. Look, come with me and I promise I'll help you show them just how special you are." She stood up. The orange kitten was slightly apprehensive at first, but then stood up as well.

"You're on. It's not like they'll miss me." She leapt into Merula's arms. The purple-haired girl grinned to herself. _The perfect bait,_ she thought as she walked away.

x x x x x

The shaft of moonlight, which beamed down from the stained glass sky-light, was the only source of light in the otherwise deathly darkness of the altar chamber. For untold generations the Temple of Dark Moon had lain perfectly preserved, hidden deeply beneath the wild forest that lay just outside town.

Many years ago the dense forest had dominated the area and entirely covered the spot where the city now was.

Long ago the original inhabitants of the ancient temple had been driven away by the virtuous and brave woodlanders, who had dwelt in the thick forest for many years under the fearful oppression of the Temple of Dark Moon and had eventually been unable to tolerate the depraved deeds of those who had dwelt in the evil temple.

The final desperate blood-drenched struggle between good and evil that had followed had raged on for innumerable days, and over the strife and carnage that followed much of the once idyllic forest had been devastated beyond redemption and much blood had been spilt on either side.

After much struggle and bitter hardship the alliance of the woodlanders had finally overcome their evil oppressors, and so the power of the Temple of Dark Moon had at last been vanquished and its worshippers killed, leaving only a few survivors to flee the land. And so this place of the darkest evil imaginable had lain silent and devoid of human presence, although the lower depths of the huge system of catacombs, which lay below ground level, were stalked by horrors that had been bred by the evil worshippers and had been left to grow greater in strength and malice when their dark masters had departed from this world.

Also, the many dark magicks that had been harvested and gathered within the Temple had remained, also growing more and more potent with the increase in man's inclination towards evil.

However, a few months before, a new and despicable evil had come to inhabit the Temple of Dark Moon. The manifestation of an existence that had been present long before the temple and was as ancient as the cosmos and so foul and black that it was feared by the darkness itself.

In the shaft of moonlight there knelt a figure, who was rhythmically chanting outlandish words in low tones.

The skylight that loomed above him depicted the image of a full moon, however unlike the natural moon in the night time sky this had a side which was pure white but also a side which was as black as the night itself.

Tonight, the night when the moon was only half complete in the sky, the realm of the supernatural was the closest that it could ever come to touching this world.

Spread around the crouched figure in the pool of moonlight there were seven tall cylindrical cages which were set in the floor.

All seven were empty - for now, at least.

The crouched figure was inside a large, unbroken, six sided star, drawn on the floor with the greatest skill and intricacy in scarlet chalk and in each corner a scented candle burned brightly, giving off an orange glow.

The figure's body was entirely still as he chanted the words of his incantation, for he knew that if the ritual he was performing did not go flawlessly then he would face a fate worse than death - when dabbling in the lore of demon summoning the necromancer had to be prepared to put his very soul at stake.

"Hearken to me, denizen of the lower depths of the dark realm - heed my call as I bid thee to arise from the realm of demons in the darkest hour of the mortal plane." He whispered the words slowly and distinctly, knowing full well that any mistake on his part would have disastrous consequences.

The candles burning around him flared up as the words of summoning were intoned and the design of the star began to give off a mystical glow of the red of blood, filling the altar chamber with a hellish light.

"Arise! I insist upon it! Come from the pit and walk under the sky of the mortal plane until my need of your power is past! Arise!" His voice took on an urgent quality and the words were rushed, for he had reached the most vital - and dangerous - part of the rite of demon summoning.

The drawing of the creature into this world from its own dimension - the Negaverse.

A large sphere of darkness began to materialise around him like a thick cloud of black mist and the light of the candles was lost.

A short way outside the star a humanoid figure now began to materialise in this world.

However it was not human - far from it.

The figure inside the mystical star breathed quickly and deeply, struggling to control the panic he felt brewing up inside of him.

Now for the most vital part of the ritual.

The binding of the creature that he had summoned from its own dimension so that it would not be able to turn on him as soon as it had fully formed.

"I have summoned thee from the plane of demons and so now you must do my will until I no longer need your power! I know your true name and so I hold power over you for as long as you are in my world!" He told the rapidly forming creature. "I am your master…CHANDERNOOK!"

The figure that stood outside the sphere of darkness had now fully appeared in the altar chamber.

Now the summoner of the creature prepared to take the biggest risk that he would that night.

With a deep breath he dispersed the dark sphere, which faded away, leaving him standing unprotected inside the star.

The fiery glow of the design on the floor faded and once more the altar chamber was dark, apart from the eternal torches that burned above.

Outside the star the creature that had been torn away from the Negaverse eyed its new, unfamiliar surroundings with obvious distaste.

Tendrils uncurled from around its arms and legs and flowed into the air, very much like the serpentine hair of the mythical Gorgon, Medusa, as it hissed and spat.

But to the relief of the summoner it made no move to rip him limb from limb and he gave a sigh of relief as he realised that he had done it.

Chandernook reared up and his many tendrils pulsated like large earthworms as he snarled at the one who had summoned him to this place.

"Accursed mortal!" The monster hissed and its voice was akin to the hiss of a venomous adder, which had just had its tail stepped on. "Return me to my own realm and let me leave this contemptible planet immediately!"

Now composed and confident the magician merely shook his head with a triumphant smile.

"First there is a job which I wish for you to attend to. Do as I ask and then I'll let you go back to where it's cold." His face twitched for a moment and then he muttered to himself. "I cannot believe that I just said that…"

"You presume to command me? Impudent human!" Chandernook roared as his tendrils began to spread out in the air behind him. "None may command me! I am Chandernook, the scourge of the Negaverse! I am my own master and none other is!" The sorcerer maintained his calm and then continued.

"My knowledge of your name gives me the power to command your full obedience. As long as I desire you must remain in this world. The sooner that you do as I ask the sooner you will be returned to the Negaverse." When Chandernook remained silent aside from the odd hiss he went on. "Now tell me - do you know the true nature of the Sailor Scouts?" Chandernook hissed.

"I do. They are the princesses of their respective planets who were sent to this time after the end of the Silver Millennium and have become a band of female warriors who fight to preserve the life of this accursed planet from any who come to threaten it."

The sorcerer was pleased by Chandernook's knowledge of the Scouts, since this meant that he would have less trouble explaining the task which he was going to set for the monster.

His dark master would be pleased…although there was doubt in the sorcerer's mind as to whether the mysterious unknown master, whom his own served, would be pleased…

x x x x x

_That evening…_

"Where's Estrella? It's not like her to miss dinner." Miaka asked her daughter as she passed a cup of tea to her.

"I don't know, she left the house about an hour ago." Alexia replied. "She just leapt out of the window." She looked over to the cat flap anxiously. "I wish she'd come back; I'm worried about her, she seemed so troubled." Her father laughed heartily.

"I love how you talk about her, you make her seem almost human!"

_If only you knew,_ Alexia thought to herself. She wondered if Estrella had gone to the temple as she was sometimes accustomed to do.

_Rei, can you hear me__? _She asked telepathically.

_Yup, sure can,_ Rei replied, _what's up?_

_Have you seen Estrella?_

_Not since she left your house, no._

_Oh, okay, thanks a lot._

_No problem, is everything alright?_

_Yeah, yeah, it's just she hasn't come back for dinner, which is really unusual._

_Well, she was pretty steamed, give her time to cool off and I'm sure she'll be back before it's dark._

_Mmm hmm, I'd better go now, see ya._

'_Bye._

"Alexia darling? Are you okay?" Her mother asked in concern.

"Oh, yeah, just thinking." Alexia smiled and took a sip of her tea.

"So, how's school?" Alfredo inquired.

"Fine, thanks, dad, we had a few tests yesterday and I should get the results sometime next week. I think I did pretty well, I studied and studied for them."

"And ballet? We saw Ms. Yakamori earlier, she was just leaving the dance school. She still wishes that you'd agree to move to a more advanced class."

"Ballet's great, and I'm happy in the class I'm in, really. Ms. Yakamori really makes us work hard but I don't mind it. Next lesson we're working with some of the younger dancers, which should be fun." She put her cup down. "May I go to my room?"

"What, no dessert?" Miaka exclaimed.

"No, thank you, I'm full." The girl stood up. "Thanks for a delicious meal, dad." She kissed him on the cheek, then walked out of the dining room. Just as she reached the bottom of the stairs the cat flap in the front door rattled, causing her heart to leap with hope. Alexia stared at the small door, however nothing else happened – Estrella didn't enter the house as the Scout had anticipated.

"What's wrong, Alexia?" Miaka asked as she spotted her daughter from the kitchen. Alexia swung around sharply as she was disturbed from her trance.

"Oh! I just thought Estrella…" she looked back towards the cat flap and felt tears prick her eyes. "But it was just the wind…just the wind…" she inhaled sharply and sprinted up the stairs, unable to control her emotions. She burst into tears as soon as she reached her room, leaning against her door as she slammed it shut. "Where are you, Estrella?" She sobbed. "Why did Luna and Artemis have to say what they did to you? I want you to come home!" She had only just begun to lament the disappearance of the cat when her communicator beeped.

"Alexia! Amy's been ambushed by some monster, get here quickly!" Mina exclaimed as soon as she answered.

"Right, I'm on my way." She leapt up, wiping her cheeks and grabbed her jacket, putting it on as she sprinted down the stairs. "Mom, dad, I've got to go out for a little while! I just remembered I left some work at Serena's house the other day!" She pulled the front door open. "I'll be back soon!"

"That girl, sometimes I think she'd lose her head if it weren't screwed on." Miaka sighed, wiping the plate she was holding dry.

"Well, I'm sure Serena will distract her from Estrella's absence," Alfredo remarked. "Although I do hope nothing bad's happened to Estrella, she's a lovely little cat."

"Yes, she is. I'm glad Trista gave her to Alexia, she's become so important to her." Miaka smiled thoughtfully. "Very important indeed."

x x x x x

_Minutes before…_

Amy gave a startled jump.

She had walked straight into somebody as she had turned a corner of the street. Her head had been in the clouds as she had walked on her way home, so she had not seen the figure that had stepped out directly in her path until it was too late.

At first all Amy could see was the sleek, shiny rain coat until she looked up.

A wide brimmed hat cast a shadow, which made it impossible for her to see the person's face clearly.

Wondering what on earth could be going on Amy gazed at the stranger inquisitively.

"Amy Anderson?" The voice was hushed and nearly silent.

Amy nodded mutely.

"Come with me. I know of somebody you should meet."

Amy's eyes widened in terror as a black gloved hand reached out to take her by the shoulder and lead her away.

But the dark fingers closed around empty air as she jumped back out of reach.

A glance around the street revealed to her that she and her would-be captor were alone.

"I warn you, Sailor Mercury," a dangerous hiss came from beneath the brim. "Surrender yourself to me immediately."

Amy's eyes were now disbelieving as well as scared.

He knew!

Who was he?

The dark figure made another grab at her shoulder, which she only just managed to avoid.

"Leave me alone! You're scaring me!" Amy cried fearfully.

A deeply unpleasant chuckle emanated from the strangers throat.

"You want scary? I'll show you something scary!!"

Backing slightly away the stranger spread his arms out and concentrated.

The rain coat bulged as it seemed to be pushed at from the inside.

Amy watched as the sleek fabric tore against the outward pressure with such fascination that she didn't think to go for her transformation pen.

KRRRSSSHHH!!

Then rain coat tore apart completely.

The hat flew up into the air.

Amy watched in utter shock as pulsing tendrils uncurled from everywhere around the body of a black hairy entity with yellow eyes.

"COME HERE!!" The monster roared, making a grab for her with five tentacles.

Amy winced and closed her eyes…

But the tentacles never came within even a hairs breadth of touching her.

Amy heard a whirring buzz, as if something long and slender was being spun around at an incredible speed.

Then…nothing.

Slowly and cautiously Amy opened her eyes one and then the other.

There, facing the monster with his back to her, was someone who she would rather have seen than all of the other Sailor Scouts at once.

Fargo stood confronting the beast.

In his hand was the metal staff that had been fashioned for him by Estrella.

All around him there fell to the ground several small sliced up pieces of tentacle.

"Trying to wrap a beautiful lady in your arms when she's obviously uncomfortable with you!" Fargo's voice was stern. "Don't you have any chivalry?"

The creature glowered at him.

A sucking sound filled the air.

Amy wondered what could be happening and then saw and gasped in shock.

From the hacked stumps there were sprouting new tendrils!

Fargo watched completely unfazed.

"Fargo! So finally we meet!" The monster chuckled evilly. "I have been told so much about you: the emperor slayer!"

"Have you? By who?" Fargo retorted without batting an eye-lid.

"I am Chandernook." The creature made a mocking bow and ignored the question. "At your service!"

"Well, Chandernook, hate to break it to you but the Fargo you may think you've heard about is obsolete." Fargo laughed.

As he spoke he began to whirl the staff around in front of him slowly at first but with increasing speed.

The streetlights shone upon the metal, forcing Amy to screw her eyes shut.

Then the buzz died down again and the staff was still once more.

Amy reopened her eyes.

Fargo had transformed. Once again he was wearing the cool, new clothes that had appeared on the night Estrella had first created the staff for him.

Chandernook blinked warily into the red-head's eyes…or rather his dark sunglasses.

"I am…the Midnight Raver!" Amy's protector announced, pounding the ground with his staff. "Time for us to do it to it, Chandernook! Let's rock!"

Chandernook recovered from his initial shock at the transformation and reared his tentacles, hissing and spitting like a feral cat.

Seizing this chance Amy whipped out her transformation pen.

"Mercury Star Power - Make Up!"

The light around her became shimmering blue as Amy transformed into Sailor Mercury.

Sensing that the greatest threat lay in the strange staff Chandernook shot out three tendrils at it.

Strange to relate, however, The Midnight Raver made no reaction as the tendrils encircled his staff.

Satisfied with his success Chandernook made an attempt to snatch the staff from the Raver's grasp.

It wouldn't budge.

The Raver put his other hand on the staff and, closing his eyes, began to concentrate.

As he focused his energy into the staff it began to glow with a blue hue, in harmony with his power.

Try as he might Chandernook could not move the staff an inch!

Sailor Mercury realised that there was need for her to get involved!

Then from behind her Mercury heard the click of numerous feet hitting the ground.

Turning around Sailor Mercury saw all five of her fellow Sailor Scouts standing behind her.

"We got hear as fast as we could." Sailor Moon stated as they walked over to join their comrade. "So, what's the scoop?"

"That monster tried to capture me! And he knows that I'm Sailor Mercury!" Mercury explained breathlessly.

"You're sure?" Sailor Charon was disbelieving.

"Yes. He knew my name and referred to me 'Sailor Mercury'." Mercury replied. "I'm lucky that Fargo arrived to help me!"

"Yeah! He's doing real damage on his own!" Sailor V agreed as she and the others turned to watch the fight.

"He's bound to lose!" Sailor Jupiter snorted.

Regardless of this vote of confidence Midnight Raver decided that it was time for him to make his move.

With the speed of greased lightning he drew his power back from the staff and into the tip of his finger.

Chandernook's eyes widened in terror as he realised that the Raver had merely being gathering his energy in the staff!

The Midnight Raver grabbed his staff from Chandernook's tendrils and pointed his finger crackling with energy at the beast.

"LIGHT OF DEATH!!" The Raver cried.

The area was lit up with blinding light as his finger discharged three energy beams as a spiralling one-beam attack.

Chandernook howled in anguished agony as the blast struck him head on.

When the light had died down the Scouts opened their eyes.

The Midnight Raver's sunglasses had protected his eyes so he had watched his attack hit the monster.

Chandernook collapsed to the ground on his back, breathing faintly as his tendrils fell lifelessly to the sidewalk beside him.

As the Raver stared down at him the monster looked weakly up at him.

"You think that you have won…" Chandernook hissed weakly as the stiffness of death crept over him.

"Looks like it, doesn't it?" The Raver retorted.

"…But this is simply the beginning of a game far too great for you to understand. Sailor Mercury will wish dearly that she had come willingly when IT arrives!"

Behind the sunglasses the Raver's eyes narrowed.

"What? Who sent you?" He demanded.

The only answer he received was a mocking wheezing laugh before Chandernook breathed his last.

Then everything went black before the demon's eyes.

Time stopped.

Chandernook gave a gasping shudder as his insidious soul went shivering into the eternal void.


	5. Chapter Four: Separation Desperation

**Chapter 4:** Separation Desperation

_Deep in the heart of the Temple of Dark Moon…_

As she walked through the dank corridor that led to the altar chamber Merula already knew that one of them would be there waiting for her to explain where she had slipped off to earlier than evening. The purple-haired girl's face was completely at ease as she strolled into the vast altar chamber of the Temple of Dark Moon and prepared to fend off the interrogation that she knew she would go through upon meeting her newest associates again. Sure enough as she stepped through the wide portal and into the chamber her keen eyes detected a furtive movement in the long shadow of one of the tall obsidian pillars that held up the great roof of the chamber. Merula smirked flippantly as she changed her direction and made her way towards the place in which her interrogator stood, no longer concealed.

_I might as well get this over with I guess,_ she told herself as she came to a stop a short distance away from the shadow and put her hands on her hips, the smirk not leaving her lips as she stood prepared to be asked about why she had left the temple earlier. The face of the person who was standing in the shadow of the pillar was cloaked in darkness as he stared at the cocky purple-haired girl accusingly.

"Where have you been for the past few hours?" He demanded irritably.

Merula stood coolly as she regarded him with open disrespect and she did not bother to hide the insolent smirk on her face as she stood before him.

"Oh, I just figured I'd head up to the surface to catch a breath of fresh air for a while," she replied airily and glanced around the chamber, as though she found the great open space all around her more interesting than the person in front of her. "I mean, don't you get me wrong, I'm sure you're _very_ interesting company, but the stale air of death and decay can cause the head to feel light after a while."

"Weren't you told to stay in the temple at all times?" The figure in the darkness demanded with anger in his voice. "The master told me to make sure that you were to remain here while I pitted Chandernook against the Sailor Scouts to verify the information that you gave us about their strengths and weaknesses!" Merula's smirk broadened and satisfaction sparkled in her eyes.

Poor Chandernook…

The demon had never suspected that he'd been ripped from his domain in the Negaverse for the sole purpose of being sent on a suicide run. The purple-haired girl had known all along that Chandernook hadn't stood a chance against the Sailor Scouts. The entire battle had been arranged so that the information that she had supplied her 'comrades' with on the battle strategies, strengths and weaknesses of the Sailor Scouts could be tested by a completely expendable guinea-pig. The real confrontation now lay ahead before them.

"What happened?" Merula inquired, even though she had a fairly good idea already.

"Chandernook attempted to capture Sailor Mercury as I ordered but he was attacked and destroyed with the greatest of ease." The figure lurking in the shadows responded dismissively - in his mind the demon he had summoned was already a matter of the past.

"I thought he would be," Merula remarked with a laugh as she stroked her purple hair with a finger and smirked. "So, which of the Sailor Scouts killed him?"

"It was no Sailor Scout who destroyed him, but somebody entirely different." Merula raised her eyebrows at this.

"Tuxedo Mask?" She guessed, since she could not think of anybody else who could have been responsible for Chandernook's demise. Sailor Pluto was too busily engaged in watching over the Gates of Time to come to Earth to fight one weak little demon from the Negaverse.

"No," in the shadows the head was shaken negatively. "Tuxedo Mask is out of town right now, that's why the master chose now to go ahead with his agenda. He believed that with Tuxedo Mask out of the picture for a while the Sailor Scouts would be slightly weaker, which makes this an ideal time to go after them." Merula frowned, her eyes became slightly darker than they had been minutes ago.

"Then, who was it?" She demanded, her flippant manner now becoming serious as she stared at him for answers. It was vital that she knew who the mysterious new warrior was, for at this point any small detail that she hadn't included in her plan could ruin everything…

For a long while the figure gazed back at her from the shadows and then, when he decided that he'd kept waiting long enough to sufficiently annoy her, he responded grimly.

"Fargo." Merula's eyes narrowed at this name.

Fargo…_So, he's back? I can't laugh that one off_…A satisfied smile crossed Merula's face and her eyes glittered as she considered this unexpected news and already began to alter her plans to fit it into the scheme of things. _So, I guess that I've got the full set now…_she thought as she grinned in dark glee. _First Charon, then Estrella and now Fargo…this just gets better and better!_

"Well…that can't be helped, I guess." The purple-haired girl replied as she tried to keep the pleasure that she felt at what she'd been told out of her voice. "So, how did the dummy run go?" She added, knowing him well enough by now to realise that he had probably used his magic to carry on the fight.

"It was pointless. Fargo finished off Chandernook so quickly that the Sailor Scouts didn't even need to get involved. But it doesn't matter, since we already have enough information about them from their battle with the Scaled Crosirian beast that I brought to Earth from the Planet Min." He responded with a smile, as he remembered the awe he had felt as he had realised just how mighty in wizardry he now was after being changed by his master. The rush of the magicks had left him feeling dizzy and shaken but also…exhilarated.

The power that he had harnessed when he had transported the massive beast from its native planet had been incredible and it had awakened some kind of primeval instinct in him that made him lust for more…"Anyway, we have enough data on the Sailor Scouts to proceed with our plan." He concluded as he hungered for another chance to use his new gift of sorcery. Merula shivered as the mention of the planet Min brought back many memories for her. _Min…_she thought, a far-away look entering her eyes as she remembered the time she had visited the wild jungle planet that was inhabited entirely by ferocious beasts and overgrown with vegetation. _That was where my life was changed…forever. _It had been so long ago but the memory of the most important day of her life was still clear in her now cloudy memory. As she became lost in her recollections of that long ago time Merula remembered casually that when she had supplied her 'master' with all that she had known about the Sailor Scouts' battle strategies and weaknesses she had not known that Sailor Charon was alive, that she had actually survived her near-death experience on the night the Moon Kingdom had been destroyed. This meant that none of them knew about Charon's fighting prowess and performance in battle…

With a mysterious smile Merula considered this new advantage that she had over her master, who now held her in bondage. Of course, the fact that the others didn't know anything about Charon meant that she would have to deal with the psychic Scout herself but she'd known right from the beginning, when she had first begun to hatch her plan, that she would need to be prepared to take risks to pull it off. For now she would have to go on gritting her teeth and keeping them sweet until the time was right…

"So, you're going to go ahead with your plans?" She asked casually.

"Yes…we'll begin capturing the Scouts one by one as of this moment." He replied nodding. "The morning will be the best time to strike, since that's the only time they'll be guaranteed to be on their own. We'll hit each of them so fast that they'll have no time to transform and we'll have them."

"Who are you going to go after first?" Merula asked curiously.

"I'll go and capture Sailor Mercury at midnight. In the morning we'll trap the rest of them when they're all alone and away from the help of their comrades." Merula thought about this for a while and then she asked cautiously

"What about me?" The eyes that regarded her from the gloom were severe as he regarded the purple-haired girl critically.

"The master is displeased by your insolence and disobedience. Your punishment for your disrespect for his orders is to remain in the temple until he says otherwise. You're in his bad books at the moment, Merula!" Merula just laughed mockingly and then to his outrage she grinned sassily.

"Yeah, right," she retorted derisively. "Who do you know who's ever been in his _good_ book?" The figure shrouded in darkness glared angrily at her, so outraged by her display of sheer disrespect for his glorious master that he was left speechless. So instead his partner, who had silently entered the altar chamber from behind him during his conversation with Merula, stepped over with feminine footsteps to stand at his side and speak for him. A girlish giggle echoed in the altar chamber as she looked at Merula, who returned her gaze with a black scowl. Merula had only known the girl for a short while but already she despised her. The girl, who now stood by the sorcerer's side, had only just managed to control her infuriating laughter but as she grinned at the scowling Merula she began to giggle again.

"Say, Merula, be careful - your face might freeze like that!" She teased the purple-haired girl. Merula gave her an expressive look but no other reply. Not satisfied by this silent treatment the girl smiled in an infuriatingly sweet and charming way which really made Merula want to put her fist down her throat. "Oh, don't pout, Merula! It ruins your good looks!" She remarked airily as she gazed at the other girl's face, laughing once more as she saw Merula's expression become even more unpleasant. "Why don't you smile, Merula? I bet that you look gorgeous when you smile!"

"I won't dispute that," Merula remarked, her expression remaining unchanged. "But I always save my smiles." The cheery face of the girl who stood in the darkness clouded slightly as she looked puzzled.

"For whom?" She asked, perplexed.

"People I'd normally be caught dead with." Merula replied silkily as she smirked again. The girl was a little hurt by this remark but then she slowly grinned again, although this time it seemed to lack something.

"Oh, be nice, Merula!" She laughed as she casually glanced at the brown-eyed girl's hair and her attention quickly became transfixed by the beautiful, dark purple tresses that flowed like a river. "Hey…" she caught her breath as she stared in admiring appreciation and even a little jealousy at Merula's hair. "…Your hair is beautiful, Merula!" Merula saw the irrational, almost lustful, sparkle in her eyes and instinctively reached up and protectively tucked the locks of hair, which hung down the sides of her face, behind her ears one at a time.

"I know." She replied in a very neutral tone as she eyed the girl warily.

"Hey, do you want me to dress it for you?" The girl gushed eagerly as she gazed adoringly at Merula's hair that had been carefully tucked out of reach, almost mesmerised by the way that it shone in the light of the torches. "I bet that it'd look wonderful after a shampoo! A braid would suit you perfectly!" Merula didn't bite.

"Ain't gonna happen, sweetie." She responded firmly.

"Oh, come _on_, Merula!" The girl exclaimed. "Don't be so nasty! I'll give you a complete make-over! If you gave me a chance I could make you look beautiful!" Merula raised her eyebrow at this last remark.

"So, how would you describe me now?" She asked in a dangerously curious voice. The girl's eyes widened as she realised her mistake and she gasped and put her hands to her mouth in a way that almost made Merula howl with laughter.

"Oh! I…I didn't mean that you…" she stammered incoherently as she had no idea what to say.

"I'm happy just as I am, thank you." Merula replied primly. "See ya." As the purple-haired girl turned away from both of them and began to walk towards the wide archway that led out of the altar chamber the sorcerer glowered at her; feeling angry about the way that she had treated his partner, who was gripping his chest.

"Remember what I said!" He called after her sharply. "You're not to set one foot outside this temple! If you do then you'll have to answer to _him_." Merula simply laughed and made a disrespectful gesture at him over her shoulder with her hand as she passed through the archway. The girl sniffled a little as she felt upset about Merula's refusal to let her give her a make-over.

"She doesn't like me." She said tearfully. Immediately her companion reached out and gently stroked her face, wiping away the tears that had welled up in the corners of her eyes.

"Never mind," he told her soothingly, as a parent would speak to an angry or frightened child. "After a while she won't be upsetting you ever again, my dear." The girl whimpered as she hugged him for comfort and dried her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Do you think she suspects anything?" She asked, feeling a little worried. The sorcerer shook his head reassuringly as he laughed in scorn.

"Not a thing! Merula has no idea that she'll share what lies in store for the rest of the Sailor Scouts!" He chuckled deeply in his throat. The girl who hung on his arm smiled as she felt pleased by his words and more than ever felt excited about the event that would take place very soon.

Merula grinned as she stepped away from the corner of the archway and set off down the corridor - she'd hung back the very moment that she'd stepped outside the altar chamber and listened quietly to everything the two had said to each other now that they had believed they were alone with each other. It had been a complete waste of effort since neither of them had mentioned anything she hadn't already known. All she'd heard had been what she had guessed right from the very beginning - that their master had absolutely no intention of restoring her power to transform into Sailor Universe. Merula had realised when he'd told her exactly why he needed to capture the Sailor Scouts that her own continued good health was definitely not a part of this package deal. _What a bunch of idiots…_she thought disdainfully as she headed through the passageway and turned a corner, making her way towards the vault that had been the hardest one she had been able to find in the catacombs that lay beneath the temple. _Maybe I can't become Sailor Universe right now but I'm still more than able to out-smart that trio of jackasses. It's just a matter of time now…_The smile on her face was grim as she thought about what she had in store for the fool who had trapped her into working for him, but as she stopped outside the well-hidden vault where she'd dropped off her haul that night her eyes softened. As Merula stepped into the chamber and saw its new occupant she lost the smirk and in its place appeared a smile of genuine warmth as she forgot about her vengeful thoughts for a while. For now she wanted to spend time with a friend she had longed to be able to talk to for a long time now. Estrella had looked up with a startled look on her furry face as she had heard footsteps approaching from outside the vault and she had stiffened in nervous fear. But now most of her nervousness departed from her widened eyes as she saw Merula smiling down at her - not all of it, but some…

"Oh…Merula!" The kitten whispered in sheer relief as she gazed up at the purple-haired girl and felt glad that she was no longer on her own. "I…I was starting to think that you might not be coming back!"

Merula's smile was affectionate as the frightened kitten jumped up and landed in her welcoming arms.

"Estie, you know I'd never forget you." She told Estrella as she stroked her fondly behind the ears, the way that the kitten had always loved from the moment she'd first been held by the purple-haired girl. "But why all of this nervous whispering?" The anxiety returned to Estrella's green eyes as she shivered in Merula's arms, and it was so deep that the girl could almost see it sparkling in the tiny orbs like a pair of emerald stars.

"This place…it's filled with evil!" She whispered as her tiny body trembled with fright. "I don't want to be here, Merula!" Merula held the kitten to her chest protectively as she felt the terrible guilt that she had about the way she had tricked Estrella ever since she'd brought her here welling up in her chest.

"I won't let anything bad I happen to you, Estrella…I swear." She told her firmly as she held her in her arms. "I promise with every drop of blood in my body that you'll be safe when me until this whole thing is over." Estrella felt a little safer as she heard this, she could hear the sincerity in Merula's voice but she could not ignore the uneasy feeling that was preying at her mind as she gazed up at the girl's dark eyes. In the past Estrella had loved those eyes but now they seemed to hold so many secrets that she felt as though she no longer really recognised them anymore.

_She's different now__. _The kitten thought sadly as she gazed up at Merula and realised that even though the sparkling brown eyes were those that she remembered of Princess Universe they just weren't the same now. _She's not the girl that we all knew. It's as if she is Universe but not the one I longed to meet again…_

"Merula, why are we here?" Estrella asked quietly; Merula looked at her in surprise.

"Whoah…too deep a question for me, Estie!" She chuckled.

"Oh, stop that!" Estrella exclaimed and Merula stopped laughing at once as she heard the kitten's stricken voice and looked at her in surprise. "You know very well what I mean! Why did you bring me to this terrible place, Merula? Why?" Merula detected the hurt in Estrella's voice and her eyes softened as she remembered the scared look that had been on the kitten's face as she had been carried down into the catacombs. Estrella's eyes had nervously flicked this way and that as she had imagined terrifying horrors lurking in the shadows and she had trembled like the child she was at heart. Estrella remembered the feeling of sickening clarity that she had felt as Merula had set her carefully down on the floor of this vault and had told her to stay here until she returned. As Merula had given her a warm smile and then risen to her feet and left her alone Estrella had realised that she had made the worst mistake of her life and as the purple-haired girl had stepped through the doorway she had called after her. Merula had looked back at her expectantly but the kitten had been unable to speak. Estrella had wanted to say 'don't leave me here!' but the somehow the words had stuck her in throat. Eventually Merula had told her that she would be back soon and that there was nothing for her to be afraid of. As she had waited alone in the vault Estrella's eyes had been filled with hurt, as she knew that Merula had tricked her, using the bitterness that she had felt about Luna and Artemis's treatment of her. Estrella had allowed herself be fooled into becoming Merula's bait for the Sailor Scouts and she bitterly told herself that the pair of older cats had been right about her. She was a naïve little kitten who couldn't do anything for herself. Merula lowered her eyes sadly, for she could no longer meet the hurt gaze of Estrella without feeling a stab of guilt in her heart.

"I can see in your innocent eyes that you've already guessed. I can remember how much I loved those eyes back then…"

"And now?" Estrella murmured sorrowfully as she tried to find Merula's eyes.

"Now…?" Merula murmured, as she kept her gaze firmly away from the kitten's face. "I don't know what I feel anymore, Estie. I'm not the same I was back then. Luna and Artemis know it. Even Pluto knows it, I think…" Estrella's eyes shone pleadingly at Merula as the purple-haired girl fell into a sad silence as she thought about how different she now was.

"Merula, you must stop this!" She begged, tears beginning to form in her green eyes. "Please, don't help them to capture the Scouts! Don't let them do it!" Merula closed her eyes as she listened to the pure-hearted plea the kitten was making and her heart ached as she knew that she was using Estrella to hurt the people the kitten loved. However, she hardened her heart and tried to ignore that pain, which was by now as familiar as the air she breathed, holding her resolve firm. Estrella was nothing but a stepping stone towards her own goal and she knew that she couldn't afford to let her feelings for the kitten cause her judgement to waver. This was a dangerous game she was playing and it was desperately important that she didn't make any mistakes…

Estrella felt as if her heart was breaking into a million pieces as Merula refused to meet her eyes. "Merula!" She cried in anguish. "Please, listen to me! You can't let this happen!"

"I hear ya, Estie." Merula responded quietly, still deeply immersed in her reverie of turmoil and regret as she forced herself to raise her eyes and look the kitten in the face. The pain that she saw in Estrella's eyes caused by her manipulation of her almost killed her and for a while she desperately wished that it could.

"You must not allow this to happen!" Estrella told her in desperation. "Merula - Luna and Artemis told me that you're evil now. The girls said the same thing but I know that the same good person that you really are is still some place deep down inside your heart! Listen to your heart…let her free." Merula shook her head sorrowfully and opened her mouth to tell Estrella that the Universe that she had loved was gone forever. That she had died long ago and the kitten would never be able to meet her again…However, the only sound that passed her lips was a strangled gasp. As if from a far away place she heard a soft and gentle voice whispering to her as quietly as the wind on a moonlit night. The faint voice was clear to her and she breathed in shock as she felt the emotion, which rang in each word it breathed to her.

_Merula…listen to me__. She's right….open up your heart and set me free. You've got to stop lying to yourself and open your eyes again…_Merula's eyes had glassed over and her expression had become blank as she heard the voice that was whispering to her in her soul. As she listened, entranced by the strength and passion in its every word she knew that it was familiar to her, for she had known at once who the voice belonged to. It was her own voice…but at the same time it was not, for it was the voice of Princess Universe, the girl who no longer existed. The earlier Universe who had disappeared to make way for her to awaken in her place. The voice of her former self was speaking to her from the deep reaches of her soul, where it had been buried ever since Emperor Mu had twisted her mind, urging her to abandon what she was now doing…Squeezing her eyes shut tightly, Merula shook her head violently as she felt an intense pain in her head. She struggled with all of her inner strength to push the voice of her long-dead past back into the depths of her darkened soul, where she could not hear its plea. The effort was great and it left her feeling weak and vulnerable as she leaned heavily against the wall behind her and trembled, feeling the torment inside her. The heartache that she felt as she recalled the resurfacing memories of happier times, which she'd been sure for a while now that she'd finally been able to leave behind, was still as great as it had been before but she did the best she could to ignore it, knowing that she didn't have time for it now. When all of this was over she would have all the time she wanted to bury herself in her sorrow but now there was a long and hard road ahead of her and she needed to focus on it with all her energy.

"Merula! What's wrong with you?" Estrella cried out in alarm as she stared frantically at the girl who was now breathing heavily and clasping her head in her hands after falling against the wall. "Are you alright? Merula!" The kitten felt terribly frightened for the girl as she stared at her white face in consternation. Merula looked like she was in pain…

She opened her eyes with effort as she heard Estrella's worried voice and as she met her worried gaze she decided to forget about her own deep sadness for a while.

"Estie…" Merula whispered dazedly as she looked at Estrella's furry face intently and brought her closer to her own. "Estie…" This small kitten was the one reminder that she had of her past happiness that hadn't changed at all - the only one that she knew so well, who didn't now see her as a stranger. Estrella was the only friend that she had not made herself a stranger to…

"Are you alright?" Estrella exclaimed as she stared anxiously at the girl's face, which now wore a bemused expression.

"Yeah, Estie…of course I am. You know me," Merula murmured as she cherished the company of the kitten. "I'm still as strong as an ox."

"Your face was all scrunched up just now." Estrella pointed out as she gazed at Merula closely.

"Attractive…" Merula muttered, crinkling up her nose.

"What was hurting you so much, Merula?" Estrella asked, plainly knowing that something important and bitter had just happened to Merula, and feeling sure that she could help the girl if she could only get her to tell her what it had been. "Just now you were hurting very deeply."

Merula laughed, but somehow she just couldn't find it in herself to make it sound genuine.

"Oh me, me, me, me, me!" She exclaimed. "I'm all we've talked about since I walked in here! What about _you_? Let's catch up while I'm still here!" Estrella blinked in surprise at the girl's sudden changing of the subject.

"Merula…" she stammered, thinking quickly about what to say. Estrella still wanted to find out why Merula had been in so much agony because she knew somehow that if she could convince her to open up to her then she would be able to make whatever it was all better.

"Yeah, that's my name, Estrella!" Merula exclaimed with another forced laugh. "I think we established that when we met earlier this evening! So, come on, tell me….what have you been doing since we last met?" Estrella quickly decided to reply, as she wanted to keep Merula talking until she saw another chance to find out what she had just gone through.

"Well, after I arrived here from the Moon Kingdom I was all by myself at first, with no memory of who I was or why I was there…" she began, as she recalled her first day on Earth after the fall of the Moon Kingdom and the biggest turning point in her life.

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask you about that!" Merula exclaimed as she remembered the question had been preying on her mind ever since she had first set eyes on Charon in Italy. "What exactly happened to you and Charon? I was told that the two of you were…"

Merula stopped just in time to replace that horrible word with a false cough. Her reluctance to say that word was not only due to what she had believed had happened to Estrella and Princess Charon but also because she always went cold inside whenever she heard it. Estrella caught her hesitation to say the word 'dead' and a smile returned to her face as she saw the relief in Merula's eyes that what she'd been told had not been true. The kitten realised that even though things would never be the same between herself and Merula nothing was really different because in her heart the girl still cared for her very deeply.

Merula was still Princess Universe to her…

"We were fine, Merula," she replied soothingly. "Pluto was able to rescue the two of us just before the place came crashing down on our heads. After that she brought us both to Earth with the other girls." Merula's face showed how relieved she felt. Even though she'd known that they were alive she somehow felt better hearing about it from Estrella.

"Oh god…" she suddenly whispered in a hard voice as she remembered how she had felt when she'd been told that Charon and Estrella were both dead. "…Mu told me…" she shook her head violently as she tried to forget that awful memory. "…and I believed him!"

"Nobody except Pluto knew that we were still alive. Even Luna and Artemis believed that the two of us had died on the Moon." Estrella said as she concluded her tale.

"Well…I'm happy to know that he was wrong about the two of you being…gone." Merula said as she gave the kitten an affectionate smile. "Mu grinned when I asked him about what had happened to everyone…he was delighted by the anguish he saw in my eyes after he'd told me…"

"Okay…now I want to ask _you_ a few questions." Estrella said in a suddenly very stern voice as she gave Merula a hard stare. "Why did you do it, Merula? Why work for Emperor Mu? Why did you turn on your friends and family like that?" Merula winced at the accusation in Estrella's voice.

"Estrella...I'm not the person you used to know." She replied with real regret as she wondered how she could justify the inexcusable thing that she had done.

"How can you say that?" Estrella demanded. "The Scouts would have been there for you! They were your friends! How could you betray them the way you did?" Estrella's words pierced Merula's heart like a flurry of knives.

"I had no choice…" she said quietly as she felt shame at what she had done creeping over her like the shadow of a cloud in the sky.

"There is _always_ a choice!" Estrella exclaimed. "What happened to you, Merula? Why are you acting like this?" Merula did not reply. The purple-haired girl simply gazed at the kitten and remained silent as she accepted everything that Estrella had just accused her of. Estrella's lip quivered and she felt the warning of tears as her eyes stung slightly. "Well?" She pressed in a trembling voice. The kitten felt just as betrayed as Luna and Artemis and the rest of the girls. However, despite her betrayal Estrella still loved Merula as much as she had done back in the Moon Kingdom, but she still needed to know why she had done what she had. Merula did not answer the question - since it was just too painful for her to talk about she decided that she wasn't going to dwell on it. It was better left where it belonged…the past. So as she brushed her purple hair over her shoulder and inclined her head slightly to one side she changed the subject on the spot.

"You know, Estrella, you sure made a great job of guiding Charon." She remarked with a proud smile "I really respect you for that, you know." Estrella felt her hair tingling all over her body as she basked in this praise and for a second she even forgot about her anger at Merula's betrayal as she was complimented. But her fur went limp again a moment later as she recalled the way that Artemis had talked about her like she wasn't as smart as he and Luna were because she was just a kitten and the way that Luna and laughed and agreed with him.

"Thanks…but the others wouldn't agree with you." Estrella muttered bitterly as her tail hung between her legs and she averted her eyes in dejection. Merula took in the resentment in Estrella's voice and suddenly she laughed out loud. Estrella looked up in startled surprise and she stiffened as she saw the merry sparkle in Merula's eyes. "Did I say something funny?" She asked stonily.

"Oh man, Estie…you always take everything so seriously!!" Merula laughed at her fondly. "Personally that's one of the things that I have always loved about you, but you shouldn't feel that way all the time, you know." Estrella couldn't believe this and she could now feel herself becoming angry as Merula laughed at her.

"Well, how else am I supposed to feel about the way they all treat me?" She exclaimed indignantly. "When Luna and Artemis laughed at me I felt more small and unimportant than I ever have in my life!" A slightly more serious look entered Merula's eyes as she listened to Estrella's bitter words, although the amusement didn't completely leave them.

"Estrella, why do you care so much about what they think?" She replied gently as she began to stroke her behind her ears again. "Listen, you know that you're good at what you do, right? So forget what Luna and Artemis think! You know that you're great, so what else matters? Remember that, Estrella." Estrella's angry glare softened as she listened to Merula's encouraging words. As she thought about it she realised that the way she'd got angry at her fellow cats and the girls for how they had treated her had been silly. In fact, the more she thought about it the sillier it became. Luna and Artemis hadn't known that they'd hurt her feelings when they had joked about her young age. All that they'd done was make a mistake but that was no reason for her to be angry with them. Everybody made mistakes, even the wisest people. After all, she had made a terrible one tonight…"I've gotta go now," Merula was saying as she knelt and carefully put the kitten down on the ground. "I'll come back as soon as I can get away again, so don't worry." Estrella forgot about her own problems as Merula turned to leave again. Her eyes had again filled a stern yet serene lookmbered what the purple-haired girl intended to help those other people do to the Sailor Scouts. As the thought flashed in her memory its urgency drove away everything else that had been on her mind.

"Merula…" she began desperately as she started after the retreating girl. Nothing else mattered now - she _had_ to stop Merula from doing this. Merula had already stepped out of the vault but at the sound of Estrella's voice she swivelled around again to look at her. There was a peculiar look on her face as she gazed own at Estrella, who came to a stop in front of her. For a few seconds Merula inspected her thoughtfully and then she grinned.

"Tell me, Estie…what do you miss the most about the Moon Kingdom?" She inquired curiously. Estrella gaped as the question threw her completely off track. As she opened and closed her mouth in vain she found that the memory of those gentle and beautiful eyes drifted into her thoughts and with them she remembered the comforting smile of the person she had always loved and respected, ever since the very first moment that she had fallen under her gaze and as she remembered her Estrella's heart began to ache, for she knew that she would never see her again. Merula's eyes were grave as she reached down and patted the now silent kitten on the head. "Yeah…I miss her too." She said comfortingly. "Look, just hang loose back here for a while, Estrella; it'll all be over soon, I promise. You know that I love you." Estrella lowered her head, unable to watch as Merula turned and strode out of the vault, leaving her alone again. This time the kitten didn't have the heart to try and stop her.

x x x x x

Fargo laughed softly to himself as he hopped down from the edge of the tall, wooden fence and sidled through the alleyway, towards the opening which led out onto the street.

The grey-eyed teenager cautiously pressed himself flat against the rough brickwork of the wall and, leaning gradually to one side, he peered around the edge and out at the street, his left eye the only part of his face that was visible.

The street nearby Amy's house was pretty much empty, other than the various casual passers-by. As soon as he had taken a good long look and was satisfied that the coast was clear in that direction Fargo pulled back from the corner and in one swift movement that was comparable in speed to greased lightning he darted over to the opposite wall, where he flattened his back against it just as he had done with the other. As before, he inclined his head carefully to the side and peered around the corner. As before, the occupants of this side of the street were quite unremarkable and none of them were known to him.

Fargo slid his head back into the alley and stepped away from the rough wall, feeling satisfied that he had not been tailed.

The red-head's face broke into a grin of accomplishment as he sauntered oh-so-casually out of the alleyway and onto the street.

_Well what do you know…I left those jokers eating my dust__! _He congratulated himself as he kicked up his feet and strode around a corner, in the highest of spirits, to arrive in Amy's street.

However, as soon as he had turned the corner Fargo's foot came to a stop in mid-air as he froze in his tracks.

Fargo's foot remained in the air as he stared at the sight that had met his eyes as he had arrived a short way away from Amy's house.

There was a young man standing in the street, just outside Amy's house, staring at an upstairs window from the front gate. His hands were in his pockets as he watched Amy's bedroom window intently.

Fargo's eyes narrowed as he lowered his foot to the pavement and resumed walking - however, this time his pace was considerably more brisk and far less carefree than a moment ago.

The guy was so engrossed in his vigil outside Amy's house that he didn't see or hear him coming. The first that the guy watching the Anderson household knew of the presence of another was the hand that clamped firmly down on his shoulder.

The young man did not respond right away. For the next few moments he merely continued to gaze up at the window that he had had his sights focused on for the twenty minutes before this sudden interruption.

Eventually though he did turn around slowly to find out who had accosted him, instantly locking eyes with Fargo, whose expression was grim as stood face to face with the teenager he had caught spying on Amy's house.

"Hey." Fargo offered, his voice friendly despite his contrasting expression.

The guy he had busted met his stare with one of his own.

"Hey," he returned the greeting in a mellow and laid back voice, as if he were responding to somebody who had just asked him for directions to the mall.

Fargo could tell from the look on his face that he didn't feel all that alarmed to have been caught watching Amy's house, although he didn't seem exactly thrilled, either.

Fargo gazed at the young man, who he judged to be about the same age as himself.

"Nice night we're having, isn't it?" He remarked politely.

The stranger didn't so much as bat an eyelid in response.

"Yeah," he agreed coolly. Now that they were facing each other Fargo could see that the young man was shorter than himself by a few inches and had greyish hair, as well as light blue eyes, adding to an outdated taste in clothes - of course, he was no a trendsetter himself, therefore he wasn't one to judge. The look on the teenager's face was very casual and calm as the two of them stood in this face-off - if he felt the tension that was building in the air then it didn't show in his face.

For a few more minutes they inspected each other in silence - Fargo critically and the other guy mildly.

Eventually Fargo asked:

"Did you make an appointment?" Clad gazed at him.

"I don't think so."

"Oh," Fargo remarked, his expression remaining the same. "I see. Then would you mind _getting lost_?" Even though the collected calm on the teenager's face did not waver for a second, Fargo was sure that he could glimpse just for a moment the tiniest bit of a darkening about his blue eyes. Clad still did not allow the tension which he now radiated to enter his voice.

"No problem." He replied smoothly.

"Alrighty then," Fargo thanked him as he removed his hand from the teenager's shoulder. "Keep your eyes open for any sign of trouble, you hear? Who knows what kind of unsavoury characters could be roaming the streets at this time of night." Clad walked past him without returning this remark. "Ciao." Fargo shot after him as the teenager headed across the road and walked down pathway, eventually disappearing. Fargo continued to stare after the departed stranger, who he had caught spying on Amy's house, for a long while after he had vanished from sight.

There was a deep and thoughtful frown on Fargo's face as he stared in the direction that the grey-haired guy had taken and wondered what it had all been about. He debated with himself over whether or not to tell Amy about what had happened for a few minutes. Eventually he decided not to, since it was probably nothing and there would be no sense in worrying Amy over it.

Fargo decided to let it go and silently mouthed the word _'loser'_ as he turned and headed for the front door of Amy's house.

_No sense worrying about it now,_ he told himself. _Forget about it._

But for some reason he could not quite shake off the encounter…

x x x x x

Alexia sighed as she threw herself onto her bed.

"What a wasted evening," she murmured to herself, staring at the ceiling. "They didn't even need me. I could've been searching for Estrella." She rolled onto her stomach and found herself facing a picture frame set on her bedside table. She picked it up and gave a melancholy sigh. In the frame was a photograph of herself and Estrella, looking very happy.

"Oh, 'Strella, where can you be?" She asked the picture. Almost as soon as she'd asked the question her communicator beeped. Quickly she flicked it open, expecting one of the Scouts to appear onscreen - however all she got was a screen full of static and a hissing sound. Then, a muffled voice-

"Hello, Charon, I hope you're well." The voice sneered - it was definitely female, but not a voice Alexia recognised. "I hear you're missing a friend. Well, if you want to see _Ginger_ again then get down to warehouse 64A, near the docks - come alone, or else." The voice stopped rather abruptly.

"Wait!" Alexia exclaimed, immediately guessing that 'Ginger' was none other than Estrella. "Is she alright?" There was a mocking laugh, which faded into nothing. The screen went blank.

For a moment Alexia was stunned - who was that? And how the hell did they know who she was? But all that didn't matter - whoever it was had Estrella! She leapt up and called:

"Charonian Force - Make Up!"

As soon as she'd transformed, Sailor Charon leapt onto her windowsill, looked back into her room, then finally jumped out.

x x x x x

_Well, I might not be tired but I feel like I could lie here for days__. I haven't slept in a bed like this in a long while.  
Ever since then…_  
As Fargo lay on his side in the bed in Amy's spare bedroom his face was peaceful and as he dreamt he was completely still beneath the blanket.  
Or at least his body was.  
_As he slept his mind was transported back years and years and suddenly, even though he didn't open his eyes, Fargo found that he was now gazing up at a ceiling that was different from the one that he'd been looking up at a second ago. He was neatly tucked up in bed beneath a warm blanket (which was something that he'd not been used to, even back then) that covered his body up to his neck and he was wide awake. Glancing over at the window a short way from his bed he saw that it was coated in beautiful frost and that outside gentle snowflakes were padding quietly against the intricate crystal glass.  
Fargo was mesmerised, but he managed to turn his gaze away from the window - he knew that he was dreaming, but most of all he knew that __she__ was there.  
He could always tell when she was gazing at him, watching him quietly.  
Looking in the other direction he saw her standing there by the side of his bed in blissful silence. The lady was tall and wore an azure dress with long and wide sleeves that reached to her wrists. Her hair was such a length that it fell in long tresses down to her ankles and was dark green. Her eyes were a deep red-brown and sparkled at him. The woman was smiling as she gazed down at him as he lay looking up at her. Her eyes were the most beautiful things he had ever seen and his own were wide as he gazed at her face. This woman knew everything about him, his whole life, his wishes and his fears were all known very well to her.  
Seeing that he was not going to fall asleep anytime soon she slid her fingers behind the pink sash that was tied around her waist. Fargo watched as she took out something that she had kept tucked behind the sash and not for even a moment did she look away from him.  
A smooth, flat and round black stone was revealed in her fingers. Attached to both of its edges were pieces of string which she was holding between her fingers as she held the shiny stone in front of her, showing it to him. On the front of the stone there was painted a blue crested bird in exquisite detail and as he gazed at it the lady used the string ties to turn it over so that the opposite side was revealed. On this side was the likeness of a perfectly clear and starry sky. As the boy lying in the bed gazed at this picture the beautiful woman laughed affectionately and began twisting the strings sharply this way and that between her fingers.  
The stone turned over first in one direction and then in the other as she worked up a little speed and then she began to twist the strings quickly in one direction. The boy's eyes widened as the stone turned over and over so quickly that the pictures on each of its sides seemed to blur together and become one. To him it looked like the bird was now flying in the gorgeous starlit sky. The lady grinned at the impressed look on his face and as she laughed she held the stone out to him on the flat of her palm. In disbelief he reached out and accepted it from her hand. As he inspected it with wide eyes he suddenly realised that his eyelids were beginning to droop.  
Drowsiness was setting in.  
It was strange, since he hadn't felt very sleepy a minute ago.  
As he had been watching the spinning stone the boy had not noticed the slight look of faint concentration that had drifted into the woman's eyes. As his head came to rest on the pillow and his eyes slowly closed the lady with the green hair and fathomless eyes knelt by the side of the bed and gently stroked his forehead as she smiled at him. _

_This lady…she reminds me of Alexia. But she's…older._  
As the young boy he had been back then drifted into sleep the Fargo of the present awakened from his thoughtful dream to find himself looking back up at the first ceiling.  
It was just as it had been before he had left this room to go back to that other bedroom, because he'd never really left this one in the first place. As he lay in the bed Fargo reached his hand into his pocket where it closed around two things that he treasured more than anything.  
Pulling them out he held the closed hand in front of his face and slowly as he opened his fingers he gazed at these two things that he always kept with him. One was a red hair-clip, which was his momento of a friend who he knew he had lost forever and felt certain he would never see again. But the painful reminder of that shattered friendship was not the thing that captivated his attention at the moment. What he wanted to look at so badly was the black stone that sat in his palm beside the hair-clip. It was smooth against his skin, thin and perfectly round. Attached to its edges were thin and almost invisible strands of white string.  
Fargo didn't need to turn the stone over to look at both sides because he already knew what was on them. After all, he'd spent many times looking at it just as he was doing now. It was the stone that had been given to him by the beautiful lady in his dream.  
Fargo had always had it. On the very first day he had awakened, disorientated and without any memories or knowledge of who he was, on Earth he had found it in his pocket.  
Back then he'd had no idea what it meant to him but when he'd pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it for the first time he'd closed his fingers protectively around it and held it tightly to his chest. This stone was the only link that he had to a past that he couldn't remember and if he needed to then he would fight to the death rather than be parted from it.  
As Fargo took the strings between fingers and thumbs and twisted them so that he could watch the illusion he wondered about the fleeting dream and the woman who had given it to him.  
Who was she?  
Did she even exist?  
Why had he felt so comfortable in her company?  
Why had he trusted her so much?  
_Hmph…_ Fargo thought as he watched the illusion carefully. _A bird flying against a starry sky…funny thing is nobody I've asked has been able to tell me what kind of bird it is. Everyone tells me that it's probably a made up one…_  
With a sigh he gave it up, since he knew full well that there was no way that he could ever find out any of this.  
Anyway…it was probably only a dream, anyway.

x x x x x

Soon Sailor Charon was running down the paths between the warehouses near the docks, checking the numbers and letters on each door she passed.

"64A…64A…" she muttered to herself. "Where the heck can it be?!" she passed 72A "71, 70, 69, 68, 67, 65, 64!" She exclaimed as she finally reached the huge wooden building. Carefully she opened the door, then cringed as the hinges squeaked loudly. "Typical." She muttered under her breath. She looked around - wooden crates were stacked high around her and when she closed the door it was pitch black. The only sounds were from the distant traffic and the creaking of the rickety warehouse. She walked around, feeling very wary - she didn't like this place one little bit.

She was right to feel so suspicious.

Suddenly Charon felt a massive blow to the back of her head, sending her to the ground.

"Who's there?!" She managed to ask in a demanding tone, although all she really wanted to do was groan loudly as she held her now throbbing head. A mocking laugh rang through the air.

"Who do you think it is, sweetie?" Merula appeared in the light of the torch she was holding. Quickly and gracefully Charon got to her feet and spun on her heel, in one slick move. She glared at the purple-haired girl, who had a plank of wood slung casually over her shoulder. "How nice it is to see you again, Charon, _really_." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Charon stared at her for a moment in surprise and slight disbelief - it was her, the strangely familiar girl she'd seen in Italy!

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" The Sailor Scout demanded, deciding now was not the time for reminiscing about holidays past.

"Questions, questions!" Merula turned the torchlight onto Charon. "And I assure you all the answers will be revealed later! Now, how may _I_ help _you_?"

"Don't act all innocent on me - where's Estrella?"

"Hmmm…" Merula put a finger to her lips in thought, "Estrella…the name rings a bell..." She clicked her fingers. "Oh wait, _now_ I remember! Is she so big, orange, green eyes, crescent moon on her forehead..?"

"Look, whoever you are, I don't have time to be playing games - where is she?" Merula smiled.

"Dunno," she turned away, only to be turned back again. "Look, Charon, I don't know why you're bothering me, maybe she just got bored and ran away…"

"You know very well where she is! Otherwise you wouldn't have sent me that message…"

"Message?" Charon's eyes narrowed again.

"I said this already - I'm not here to play games." Merula noticed the jewel in the Scout's tiara beginning to glow.

"Okay, okay, jeez, you're no fun! Estie's absolutely fine." She reassured her, the jewel went back to its normal colour.

"Thank you. Question number two - how did you capture her?"

"You've always been such a well-mannered girl, Charon," Merula beamed. "And graceful, and caring, determined, beautiful…"

"Cut the small talk _please_!" Charon groaned. "Just answer my question!"

"Alright! I don't suppose you would believe me if I said I didn't capture her, but that she came of her own accord, would you?"

"Of course I wouldn't." Charon retorted.

"Well, it's the honest truth. Have you by any chance had some kind of argument recently? She seemed pretty darn mad at you, something about caring more about your love life…?" Charon blushed, and Merula sniggered. "You haven't changed at all!" She laughed louder. "Oh well, at least this time I'm sure you picked a more…suitable person to fall for!"

"What does that mean?" Charon asked angrily.

"Oh, nothing." The purple-haired girl smiled sweetly. "Look, I'll let Estie know you've been to check up on her, I dunno how she'll take it…"

"No! I want to see her, I need to see she's alright." Merula's dark eyes narrowed.

"You don't believe that I can look after her, do you?" She said sharply. "She doesn't want to see you, you're not top of her list of favourites at the moment…"

That was enough for Sailor Charon.

With a yell she lunged for Merula, who quickly grabbed the plank again and struck the unsuspecting girl over the head. "Oooh…" she cringed. "That's gotta hurt. Oh yeah, the name's Merula, by the way." She grinned wickedly as Charon slumped to the ground; she threw the plank to the floor again. "Oh, and thank you for being _so_ cooperative." She added, slinging the girl over her shoulder and walking away.

x x x x x

Amy's face was troubled as she slept, but it was not because she was having a nightmare. As she lay dreaming a strange sensation of foreboding stole over her unconscious mind. Her lips trembled but she did not awaken - the feeling was faint and not strong enough to cause her to stir from her sleep.

As a figure stood on the ledge just outside Amy's bedroom window he thought about how lucky that was.

He wanted to be in and out and Sailor Mercury would more than likely give him trouble if she woke up.

Luckily the ring that had been given to him by Dark Jester was doing its job in masking his aura of negative energy well.

Sliding the window open quietly he slipped into the room. Once inside he trod slowly over to the bed and looked down at the sleeping girl.

_Such loveliness,_ he thought with a sneer. _Sleep well, Sailor Mercury, for you're coming with me on a long trip._

Reaching into his pocket he took out a handful of pink powder.

With a breath he blew it into Amy's face and as she inhaled it in unconsciously Amy descended into a deeper, magically-induced, sleep.

_Sweet dreams__. Try and get all the beauty sleep you can,_ he thought with a grin and with that he reached down to gather her into his arms and bear her away to his master.

"I don't think you're honourable enough to hold a princess in your arms." A low, calm voice warned him.

With a savage snarl the intruder spun to look at the one who had surprised him.

A few moments ago Amy's would-be kidnapper had been thinking about how lucky he had been. Now, as he stood in the doorway, it was Fargo who thought about how lucky it was that he had decided to come see if Amy was still awake and up for a little discussion.

_If I hadn't got onto this…_he thought.

"Nice night for it," Fargo continued with crossed arms and wide legs. "Well, not for kidnapping, I mean."

"And _you're_ a law-abiding citizen?" The intruder sneered.

"Do me a favour! My bar tab's been maxed out for months! Lucky for me I still have the photographs of the owner of the Tokyo Dead-Zone and the girl from the grocery store, what?" Fargo laughed, stepping fully into the room.

Before him there stood a man, who wore a wide brimmed hat with a long point and a robe of many colours, which cascaded to the floor, covering his feet. A pair of dark gloves, made from the black skin of some reptile or other that Fargo had never seen before, covered his hands.

"So, you're the one who killed Chandernook." He stated darkly.

"Close friend?" Fargo asked with as much tact as he felt like mustering in the circumstances, which wasn't much.

"Actually his end was something of a relief. I am Gimzallaluke the Great! Gimzallaluke the wonderous and great master of the art of dark sorcery." He grinned almost too widely for his face. "Now, step aside, I'm leaving with the girl."

"I can _see_ myself doing it..." Fargo replied not very sincerely, and fantastically unimpressed after learning who the newcomer was. "And who put the funny idea that she's going with you in your head?"

His answer came in the form of a small spark, which Gimzallaluke rolled across his tongue and breathed in his direction.

Something told Fargo that it'd be bad if it touched him.

Summoning his staff he gave it a twirl and struck the spark in mid-air.

The small flame erupted into a small explosion, which would have taken Fargo's head off had it touched him.

Not to be beaten with such impudence Gimzallaluke spat another explosive in his direction.

"This one's for the game!" Fargo sang holding his staff like a baseball bat and striking the spark, causing it to explode once more. "Fargo steps up to the mound to take the swing of the century! Go again?" Behind them the door opened.

"Amy? Fargo? I heard…what?" Erin gazed in astonishment at the scene unfolding in front of him.

Just then a faint murmur was heard from the bed and all eyes turned upon it.

Amy was murmuring in her sleep. She passed her wrist over her brow as it quivered and she turned onto her side.

Gimzallaluke silently cursed the shoddy ingredients of his sleeping powder.

Whatever happened here now - he would _not_ be leaving with Sailor Mercury.

"Sadly, that's all we have time for tonight." He leered at Fargo as he reached into his pocket and took out a bottle filled with a glowing green substance. "See you again, Fargo!"

Hurling the potion to the floor a flash of green light surrounded him and lit the room eerily.

"Th-th-th-th that's all folks!" Gimzallaluke sang as he vanished with the aid of his teleportation spell. Erin stared, goggle-eyed, at the place where the dark magician had been stood.

"Who _was_ that? What did he want?" He exclaimed.

Ignoring Erin's questions Fargo sent his staff back to wherever it disappeared to when he didn't need it.

Fargo stepped over to the bed and sat by Amy.

Amy's sleep had been disturbed by the noise made by the explosives but she had now returned to her peaceful dreams.

She looked like a sleeping angel.

_They came here this night and they nearly took you away__. _Fargo thought silently as he covered Amy's body up to her neck with the blankets. _They never will, not so long as I draw breath._

Deciding to stay in the room until day break, Fargo turned to the gawping Erin.

"How would you like to run downstairs and whip me up a thermal flask of Java?" He suggested blandly. "This is gonna be a long night, hopefully."

x x x x x

_The following morning…_

A pair of eyes were fixed upon a grassy path leading through the elm trees.

They never blinked once as their owner waited and watched for her quarry to appear.

Her patience was rewarded as a tall, well-built, brunette girl in a brown and white school uniform came walking through the trees.

Lita had made sure to leave for school early that morning and now walked on her way along the path her mind completely at ease.

The cat-like eyes followed her as she passed just beneath the bough she crouched on.

Stepping backwards she landed on the ground just behind Lita with uncanny silence.

Lita's eyes sprang wide open as she felt a hand clamp onto her shoulder.

"Notice how these paths start to look the same after a while?" A high-pitched, cheerful voice asked her.

Knocking the hand away from her shoulder Lita jumped forward and then swung around to face the owner of the hand. It was a young woman with a thing for the colour orange. It was everywhere in her appearance. Her slicked back hair, her eyes, and her lipstick were all electric orange.

There was a precious smirk on her face as Lita glared warily across the short distance between them.

"Who are you?" Lita demanded.

"Nobody you'd know. My name's Gemineye," she touched her bright lips with silky fingerless gloves and blew an air-kiss in Lita's direction. "Good to meet you!"

"The pleasure isn't mutual, your garishness!" Lita snapped. "Now tell me what you want!"

"Why, I want…" the final word trembled on her lips. "…_You_."

That was all she need to hear.

"Jupiter Star Power! Make Up!" Lita cried, spinning her transformation pen around in her fingers.

As the transformation took place Gemineye sent a mental command up to the tree bough she had been crouched on moments before.

Somebody else dropped from the branch and landed silently behind Lita.

Only now it was Sailor Jupiter who stood there, ready for anything.

Except for something long and slender, which was wound around her throat, squeezing her windpipe.

Jupiter gasped in shock and glanced over her shoulder as she clutched at the metal chain at her throat.

Behind her stood a woman who was identical to Gemineye!

On her lips there was a smirk identical to her double's.

From her glove there protruded the start of the chain which she had shot out and wrapped around Sailor Jupiter throat.

"Really fooled you, eh? How do you like my multi-form ability?" The original Gemineye giggled femininely as she raised her own hand.

Another chain shot out and wrapped around Jupiter's feet, pulling them together.

"Let go of me!" Sailor Jupiter snarled, struggling to stay on her feet.

"Oh, I don't _think_ so!" Gemineye's double chirped.

"Yeah! The fact is, Sailor Jupiter, we can't bear to part with you just yet!" Gemineye giggled infuriatingly.

The identical pair began to circle Sailor Jupiter, rhythmically winding the chain further and further around her body with each complete circle.

Within seconds Jupiter's arms and legs were bound and she stood hopelessly trapped.

"I'm gonna rip your eyes out when I get out of this!" Jupiter screeched as she fell to her knees.

Above her the pair of Gemineyes looked at each other and smiled charmingly.

"We're shaking in our little red shoes, Sailor J!" they chanted sweetly.

x x x x x

Drip. Drip. Drip.

The monotonous sound of water dripping from somewhere was the first noise to greet Alexia as she woke up.

"Urgh," was the first thing out of her mouth. "Someone turn off the tap! And did anyone get the number of the bus that hit me?" Slowly she sat up, clutching her pounding head, and discovered that she didn't know where she was. She was in a round, stone room with a barred door and a small barred window on either side of her. She carefully stood up and retraced her memory - of course! That purple-haired girl who she'd seen in Italy and had got Estrella had knocked her out!

_Who is she__? _She pondered to herself, _and how does she know who I am? She seems so familiar, but I don't know for the life of me how I'd know her... _She reached to her neck for her transformation necklace - as she'd already assumed it wasn't there.

"Hello?"Sshe called out as loudly as she could without making her head ache any more. "Is there anybody out there?" She tried the door, unsurprisingly it was locked.

"Don't think you're going anywhere, my dear!" A voice suddenly boomed.

"Who's there?" She demanded.

"Ahhh, all in good time. Now you shouldn't be lonely for too long; your friends will soon be joining you." He chuckled to himself, making Alexia shudder.

_Rei, help me__! _She called out in her mind, but there was no response; she was obviously out of range or being blocked somehow.

"What is this place anyway?" She asked, looking out through the door in the hope of getting a glimpse of whoever was talking to her.

"This," said the voice, "Is the Temple of Dark Moon - the last place you'll ever see."

x x x x x

"So, what did you bring for lunch?" Serena piped up as she and Amy converged at their usual spot on the grass.

"A packet of watercress sandwiches, a muesli bar and a carton of milk." Amy relayed her meal as she and Serena dropped down onto the grass.

"Ermm…yum." Serena muttered less than enthusiastically. "So, what's the deal with Lita?" She went on looking around for their brunette friend.

Serena might not have scanned around for Lita so earnestly if it weren't for the faint hope she nourished within her breast that she might be able to get her to part with some of her lunch. She had brought enough for one meal so it was imperative that she added more to this so as to have enough to eat that day.

"I have no idea," Amy wrinkled her brow in thought of Lita. "That is funny. She does not seem to have come to school today. I haven't seen her at all."

"Oh," Serena's face fell. "I wonder where she could be?." She pondered as she settled for her makeshift lunch. Or rather she would have, if Amy's communicator had not started to beep.

"Ohhh man!" Serena groaned.

It was _so_ unfair. Why did these things always crop up when she was about to eat?

Amy took her communicator from her bag and pressed the call acceptance button.

Mina's face appeared on the small screen.

"This is Mina."

"So I see. What's happening?" Amy responded.

"Artemis just came to tell me that a whole load of strange beings are squatting in the public park! We have to get over there to check it out!"

"But we're in the middle of school!" Amy protested. Mina grinned.

"Then I guess we'll just have to tie it up in double quick time, right?" She winked. "So get over there with Serena and Lita, okay?"

"About Lita - she's not here!" Amy told her. "We have no idea where she is!"

"What?" Mina stared blankly at her. "Well, that can't be helped right now. I've told Rei and she's going to meet us there; I guess she'll tell Alexia too. Ciao!"

Mina signed off.

It was now that Amy realised that Serena had not spoken once during any of this and almost immediately she guessed the reason why.

Sure enough as she looked up Amy saw that Serena's mouth was crammed with her food.

"Well, the taste might be nothing but it's food." Serena mumbled as if that explained everything.

"Let's go." Was all Amy could come up with at such short notice.

x x x x x

_Minutes later…_

"Okay, here I come!" Sailor Mars announced.

None of the four short, squat, featureless, dark humanoids responded as she hurled herself at them.

In silence they all scattered into separate directions as she landed in their midst.

"Mars Celestial Fire - Surround!" Sailor Mars cried, sending her piercing flames crackling toward the nearest humanoid.

Strangely, when the flames came into contact with its chest they fizzled away into smoke.

Startled by the ineffectiveness of her attack, Sailor Mars could do nothing but stare.

"Where are the others?" She muttered to herself. "Moreover, where's Alexia?" It was puzzling her that the girl hadn't been in touch to explain her absence from school, and when she'd tried to contact her via telepathy there'd been no response.

"Need any help there, girl friend?"

To Sailor Mars's immense relief the Scouts of the Moon, Mercury and Venus finally marched determinedly in through the park gates and up to her sides.

"Hey, no Sailor Charon?" Sailor Moon blinked around in vain. Mars shook her head at the mention of the Scout's name.

"No, I tried to tell V but she rang off before I could," she turned to give Sailor Venus a withering glare and the blonde Scout cringed slightly. "I haven't seen her all day, she didn't turn up for school!" The other Scouts' eyes widened with shock.

"Really?" Sailor Venus remarked. "I wonder where she could be?"

"Charon as well?" Sailor Mercury said, thinking about Lita's strange absence.

"Maybe they're ill?" Sailor Moon suggested.

"Lita - ill? I doubt it." Venus replied.

"And Alexia would've let me know if she wasn't well." Mars added. Mercury shook her head - this was all a little too strange to be a coincidence.

"Hey, Mercury, I just had a vision of your future!" Mars called over to her.

"Is this really the right time and place for that?" Mercury exclaimed with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah! Duck!"

Sailor Mercury gave a start as she saw one of the humanoids homing in on her.

With agility the Mercurian Scout avoided the lunge and then rejoined the other Scouts in their group.

"That's strange," Mercury murmured. "There are four of them…not six. It's almost as if whoever sent them knew…" she trailed off as she realised that her earlier suspicions had been correct. "…As if whoever sent them knew that we would not all be here!" She whispered her eyes widened.

The other Scouts were silent as they thought over the implications of this.

"Heads up, Scouts!" Sailor V exclaimed suddenly as the humanoids advanced on the group. "Here they come!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Sailor Mercury assailed the humanoid nearest to her with her frost attack.

Like Sailor Mars's earlier fire attack, however, it splintered upon touching the humanoid with no apparent effect.

Then right out of the blue something completely unexpected happened.

The four humanoids stopped in mid-battle and stood completely still with their arms raised above their heads.

"What're they doing?" Sailor Moon muttered as she and the others stared surprised at this strange turn of events.

A voice spoke from some unseen source.

"Gim-zalla-luke!"

There was a burst of thick white smoke which rolled across the grass.

When it was clear once more a figure had appeared before the Sailor Scouts.

Gimzallaluke grinned at the Scouts and raised his arms above his head.

"Shadow Sages…return!"

The four humanoids faded away and transformed into a black mist which swirled together into one cloud of darkness and then flowed into the wizard's body, becoming one with him.

"Nice trick? All along you were fighting four solid manifestations of my shadow!" Gimzallaluke mocked the hapless Scouts as they stood too surprised to react.

With lightning sharp reflexes he tensed up and made a spring at the group of four.

Before Sailor Venus knew what was happening he had wrapped his arm around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides by her wrists.

With his free hand Gimzallaluke took a bottle of teleportation potion from the pocket of his robe.

"And now to bring the show to a close: a disappearing act!" The wizard chuckled foully as Sailor V kicked and struggled in his grip.

As the other Scouts started forward to help their friend Gimzallaluke hurled the bottle to his feet.

As before in the Anderson household he and his captive were surrounded by a brilliant green glow.

"Thank you all! And goodnight!" He laughed as he and Sailor Venus were magically transported to the lair of his master.

"Sailor Venus!!" Mercury cried in horror.

"NOOOOO!!" Screamed Sailor Moon, falling to her knees as Sailor Mars was too shocked to speak.

All she could do was stare blankly at the spot Gimzallaluke and Sailor Venus had been a short time ago.

Now the Sailor Scouts were three.


	6. Chapter Five: Caught in the Web

**Chapter 5:** Caught in the Web of Deception; Cross and Doublecross

"I can't believe this," Amy whispered as she stared out over the street from the top of the steps of the Hino Temple. "This can't be happening!"

"Nor me. It's like a dreadful nightmare." Rei responded, her voice quiet as she stared between the pillars. However, the black-haired psychic may as well have been blind, for after the events of the day she simply could not think that there was anything worth seeing. Amy broke off from her own brooding to look over at her friend. Rei was staring at the pillars, as if she expected them to explain to her the reason for what had happened that day.

"Rei?" Amy spoke hesitantly, not really knowing what she could say to reassure Rei that everything was going to work out alright.

Rei did not even bother to answer her.

Without saying a word Amy got up and walked over to Rei's side and dropped down to sit by her friend at the top of the steps.

"You know, Rei, I cannot help you if you don't tell me." Amy said gently as she tried to look into her friend's eyes.

"You can't help me," Rei told the other girl. "Nobody can."

Amy moved to place a consoling hand on Rei's shoulder as she searched for the right words which could soothe the feelings of failure and hopelessness in her heart.

"Rei…we'll get them back. You must not give up hope that we'll see the others again."

At the merest mentioning of their lost friends Rei's emotionless face contorted.

"Hope?! There's a huge chance we could never see Alexia, Mina or Lita again, Amy!" She cried out. "They're gone and we don't have any idea where they've been taken and…and, oh god, there isn't a thing that we can do about it!!" The psychic turned to fix Amy with a frantic stare. "What hope is there left, Amy? Can you tell me that?"

The bitter defeat in her voice tore at Amy's heart. She was almost reduced to tears as Rei's pain-filled words brought home completely to her the hopelessness of their plight.

The blue-haired Scout felt once more, as she had done so much over the day, her own grief at the loss of Alexia, Lita and Mina. But she shook her head firmly; mainly to clear her mind of her own fear for them and doubt of ever seeing any of them again but also to make firm her resolve. If they were ever going to get them back Amy knew that the important thing was to remain strong in this, their darkest hour. For the sake of her friends she had to believe that Alexia, Mina and Lita were all still alive somewhere.

They just didn't know where…

"Rei…" Amy's voice suddenly had an unaccustomed firmness that could not be denied, which made Rei listen to what she had to say. "…Hope is something that you've got to have. It kept _me_ going the night I thought I was fated to become Emperor Mu's bride! I nearly gave into my own weakness and fear and surrendered myself to him but I hung on and kept my faith in you all, my truest friends, until what I thought was surely the end. Rei, you must not give up hope! You can't give up just because things aren't the way we want them to be. You have to be strong for their sakes! For everybody's sake! We all need your strength if we ever want to see our friends again." Amy put her hands on the raven-haired girl's shoulders and turned her around to meet her gaze.

Rei was astonished by the strength and pride as well as determination that was shining in Amy's gentle and warm eyes.

"Rei…_never_ give up hope." Amy finished passionately. "Never stop believing."

Rei was overcome. Her breath was taken away by such a passionate speech from her normally mild and quiet friend. She knew in her heart that Amy was right and when the Mercurian looked at her clear face again there was something of the old fire in her dark eyes.

"You're right," she admitted, feeling weak as her pain departed. Gradually Rei felt her face, which had been a mask of anguish, relax and she smiled as she felt hope enter her heart once more. "Amy…sometimes I think that you are the strongest out of all the Sailor Scouts." She said quietly as she hugged Amy tightly. "You're right! I'll never give up on our friends! I'll be strong for all of them. I mean, after all if I don't who's gonna, right?" Amy smiled and gave Rei a slight squeeze.

"I knew that you would, Rei."

"And, Amy…"

"Yes?"

"Thanks. I needed that right now more than you could understand."

"Here comes the cavalry!" They heard Serena announce. Looking around as they heard her voice Amy and Rei saw the girl, who had gone to round up the troops, marching up the steps, tagging closely behind were Fargo and Erin with Luna and Artemis. Amy glanced at first Erin and then Fargo, raising her eyebrows.

Fargo understood her questioning eyes.

"Couldn't have kept him away with the aid of horses and rope." He explained. "One mention of Alexia being in a bind and I couldn't shake him off. Still, we're really hurting for help. Now - what's happened, exactly?"

Serena, Rei and the cats automatically turned to look at Amy, who knew that they wanted her to sum up the events of the day.

Clearing her throat, she began.

"Lita never showed up at school this morning. We've not been able to contact her. According to Rei Alexia didn't turn up at their school, either. During school we were called to the park, where a group of strange shadow creatures had appeared, which were immune to all our abilities. During our fight against them a mysterious enemy, who we have never encountered before appeared and caught Sailor Venus, taking her away using some kind of teleportation spell…"

Fargo's eyes narrowed into slits as suspicion flitted into the back of his mind.

"Didn't happen to have a tall, wide brimmed hat and hippie hair, did he?" He inquired.

Amy stopped and stared at him in amazement.

"Yes! But how on earth did you…" she exclaimed and then gazed at him for an explanation.

Fargo took a deep breath as he prepared to explain.

He'd not told Amy about her narrow squeak the night before.

"His name's Gimzallaluke and he's a sorcerer or something. He tried to kidnap you last night, Amy." Fargo told her.

Everyone stared at Amy, apart from Erin, who had been instructed by Fargo to keep his mouth shut.

Amy's face was disbelieving and her eyes wide.

"What?!" She gasped.

"In the middle of the night he snuck into your room and put you under a magic spell, which sent you into a deep sleep." Fargo was now the centre of attention as he resumed his narrative. "He'd have taken you but I came along and managed to chase him off." Fargo waited for the outpouring of gratitude, which he thought surely should follow this announcement. _Maybe I'll even get a kiss or two…! _He wondered ecstatically.

It never came.

Amy had been speechless with shock as she stared at him blankly.

Then a spark had flared up in her eyes and she had exploded.

"Why didn't you _tell_ me?!" She screeched, making everyone jump. Fargo sighed and shrugged helplessly.

"What good would it have really done, Amy? I didn't want to worry you."

"What good would it have done?! You didn't think that I had a right to know that I was being targeted by a _kidnapper_?!" Amy demanded angrily. "You should have told me, Fargo!" Erin cut in suddenly:

"I knew as well, Amy."

Amy stared at him in shock.

"Erin!!" She exclaimed. But Erin hurried on before she could get her breath back.

"But Fargo saved you, Amy. He was incredible! You should have seen him!" Amy hesitated slightly at this and her eyes softened a little. Fargo waited calmly until she had tired herself out and then he spoke.

"I just didn't want to scare you, Amy, until I knew more about our enemy." He explained. "I'm sorry and I know that I ought to have told you about what happened and now that I _know_ what happened I wish that I had."

Amy realised that he was telling the truth and that he had only kept quiet to avoid frightening her.

"Why don't you finish discussing this by yourselves later?" Luna suggested, to pour oil over troubled waters as well as to get things moving along again.

With a sigh Amy let it go.

"Now, has anyone seen Estrella since she ran out of Alexia's room last night?" The black cat continued; everyone shook their heads. "So, it's a safe assumption that she is also in the hands of our new enemy."

"So, now what do we do?" Erin asked, thinking of Alexia.

"We don't know, Erin." Amy replied. "We've no idea where they've been taken!"

"But we can't just give up!" Serena exclaimed, jumping to her feet and spreading her arms wide.

"Damn straight!" Erin agreed, folding his arms across his chest.

"Time for us to take action," Rei intoned, finally rising from her crouching position and looking at the group. "NOW."

"But what are we going to do?" Artemis said calmly. A heavy silence descended over the group as they began to ponder the very same thing.

"Would you like _me_ to tell you?" A pleasant sounding voice inquired with false politeness.

Everyone turned to look at the person who had appeared without warning at the top of the steps.

Gazing at them was a girl in a raincoat that reached down to her ankles, a wide brimmed hat and sunglasses. Her hair, which flowed behind her down to her waist, was purple.

Amy felt herself gasp in pure shock as she recognised her.

_That poisoned honey sarcasm…the smirk at the edge of her lips…_she thought wildly as her eyes widened. _It can be nobody else but…_!

"_You_!" Luna gasped, as if offended by the girl's appearance.

"Merula." Amy breathed the name of the girl, which had immediately come to the other girls and cats' minds.

With a grin Merula laughed and removed her sunglasses to reveal her eyes of smouldering brown.

"Good t'see ya again, good lookin!" She greeted Amy pleasantly.

Serena instantly gave a squeal and retreated over to the other side of the temple courtyard as she stared at the newcomer with goggle-eyed terror. Rei's eyes were hard and glittered as she remembered the promise she had once made that she would burn every inch of Merula's hide and had not yet carried out.

Amy's face was covered with speechless dismay. She had known in her heart that one day Merula would re-enter her life and now that the moment had arrived she was definitely _not_ prepared for it.

Her expression hardened and her eyes became cold, like polished ice.

Fargo narrowed his eyes, just daring Merula to make her move.

The expressions on Artemis and Lunas' faces could not have been described with words.

Erin simply looked at her blankly.

"Was it something I said?" Merula blinked her eyes in mock innocence as they stared at her with varying emotions.

Amy had no response for her.

Their last meeting had been almost six months ago when they had confronted one another as their Scout alter egos. Sailor Universe had slipped away during the battle with Emperor Mu after falling like a chopped tree, Sailor Mercury having felled her with a punch filled with fury.

That had been the last anyone had seen of her...until now.

"Not gonna say anything?" Merula inquired after a full minute had passed silently. "I'm waiting!"

There was another long moment in which nobody said anything. "I can wait all day if I have to!" Merula added.

It was Luna who finally broke the silence.

"So, you have finally returned to the scene of the crime." The cat said coldly. "It's been a long time, Universe."

Merula gave her a fleeting glance.

The last time she had seen Luna had been on the night the Dark Kingdom had declared war on the people of the Moon Kingdom.

"Very long! Comes close to one point thousand years actually!" Merula remarked. "And yep, you guessed it…I'm back!"

"Why have you come?" Amy spoke suddenly. Merula turned to look at Amy, whose eyes were dark as she gazed at her.

Merula felt anguish in her heart as she faced Amy like this but she did not falter or reveal her feelings in her face.

"Well, it sure ain't to regale you all with my traveller's tales!" She responded impishly.

"Just answer the question, Merula!" Fargo snapped.

"Okay, okay! Tou-chee! Jeez, I am wasting a lot of cheerfulness on you lot!"

"I _could_ just set you alight right now…" Rei pondered.

"I wouldn't do that, Mars. You don't wanna upset me now, do you?"

"What gives you that idea?" Fargo growled.

"Mmm...could be that I can take you to where Charon, Venus and Jupiter are…" Merula was thoughtful as she seemed to consider the possibility. "Nah! Couldn't be…could it?"

"You know where they are?" Rei exclaimed, forgetting her hatred for Merula in an instant.

"Yep, and possibly lil' Estie too."

"Estie?" Fargo wondered.

"Her nick-name for Estrella." Luna explained coldly as she gave Merula a hard, suspicious glower. Erin had stood staring at everybody, looking perplexed up to now.

"Okay…so there's been a little friction between you guys?" He guessed.

He was ignored.

"How do you know where they are being held?" Amy asked without emotion.

Merula gave Amy a searching look.

"What? What is it?" Amy stammered as a pink flush crept into her cheeks, finally shattering her emotionless face. Merula narrowed her eyes slightly and grinned.

_It's been so long since I last did that to you__! _She chuckled silently.

"I get the feeling that you don't seem to completely trust me yet." She said quietly.

"We don't trust you at all!" Luna exclaimed suddenly, unable to bear this any longer. "You sold us out and went over to Emperor Mu's side!"

"Yeah!" Serena exclaimed, coming over to her. "You fought against us! Why should we trust you?"

"Well let's put it this way…" Merula looked around at all of them. "Do you actually have any other choice?"

The question hung in the air like an accusing stare.

Everyone realised that they were stuck. They had no choice but to accept Merula's offer of help.

Merula smirked as she sensed their thoughts. "So, what'll it be, crazy gang?" She inquired. "Will you throw in your lot with me?"

Rei walked right up to Merula and stared into her smouldering eyes with her own of polished obsidian.

"Do anything to endanger them and I swear to god I'll kill you." She said coldly.

Luna's eyes narrowed, she didn't like this set up in the least.

But what could she do?

"Where are they?" Amy demanded to know.

Merula glanced at her and narrowed her eyes.

"Somewhere you've been, Amy," she dropped her voice into a low and clear tone. "The Temple of Dark Moon." Amy felt as if icy finger tips had brushed against her heart as she went pale.

"I seem to have this inability to control my path in life." Erin muttered, deciding that it was time he made a contribution. Fargo turned to glower at him.

"Do me a favour!" He growled. "Just don't say anything for a while!"

x x x x x

Alexia was curled up in the corner of her cell.

To anyone passing it would've seemed she was sleeping, however she was far from it.

_Please Rei, can't you hear me__? _She was trying her best to contact her best friend, yet she had been unsuccessful every time so far. _If I open my eyes, _she thought to herself_, maybe I'll be at home and it will all have been some stupid dream. _Her eyes fluttered open, and she sighed.

"Nope, still the same old stupid cell." She muttered. It was silent apart from the annoying dripping still coming from the other corner.

However, all that was about to change.

"Let go of me, you bitch!" A familiar voice bellowed. Alexia leapt to her feet and ran to her cell door, just in time to see Lita being dragged along by Gemineye, who beamed at Alexia as they went past.

"Lita!" Alexia exclaimed. "They got you too?"

"Alexia? How the hell did _you_ end up here?" The tall brunette was shoved into an identical cell next to Alexia. They looked at each other through the small, barred window in the separating wall.

"Long story," She blew a strand of hair out of her eyes. "I'm glad I've got some company now."

"You'll have more soooon!" Gemineye sang as she skipped past.

"Do you think the others know that we're missing yet?" Alexia inquired.

"Well, I'm guessing there'll be concern when we don't turn up for school." Lita remarked.

"Yeah. Oh, damn...my parents!" Alexia suddenly gasped. "They'll be so worried!" She explained to Lita about how she'd been lured to the warehouse by the mysterious purple-haired girl in the middle of the night, without even telling her parents she was leaving the house. "I don't know who she was, or how she knew me and how to get in touch with me but I was so concerned about Estrella!" She began to sniffle, whilst Lita looked on thoughtfully.

"This girl, describe her to me." She murmured.

"Well she was gorgeous - waist-length purple hair, deep brown eyes, nice figure…" Alexia sighed. "She was as strong as hell and had a real attitude problem." Lita's green eyes widened with realisation.

"Dammit," she muttered. "It sounds like you've had an encounter with Merula."

"Merula…" Alexia murmured. "So I finally got to meet her after hearing so much, the infamous Sailor Universe." She looked at Lita, then decided she may as well divulge her secret. "I have something to confess - it wasn't the first time I've seen her." She murmured and Lita's green eyes glittered with suspicion.

"Oh?" Alexia looked straight at her.

"Yeah...she was in Italy at the same time as Rei and I." She admitted.

"What?! Why didn't you guys say anything before? Hang on, why didn't Rei tell you who she was?"

"She didn't see her." The Charonian explained. "We were at this market when I suddenly got the feeling I was being watched; I turned around and there she was, staring at me as if she'd seen a ghost."

"Maybe that's how she felt," Lita commented. "Maybe she thought you were dead like Luna and Artemis did."

"That's possible." Alexia shrugged. "I didn't think about that. Anyway, I knew that I knew her somehow when I saw her; I guess I know why now."

"So, do you think it was because of her that you guys got the bad feelings?" Alexia shook her head.

"No, when I looked at her I didn't sense anything at all, which now I think about it is rather odd..." Suddenly she felt a pang of anxiety. "I hope Estrella's alright…"

"I'm sure she's okay." Lita muttered, her attention on Gemineye, who was stood at her door. The Scout leapt forward, meaning to grab the girl by the throat, but Gemineye was on the ball and leapt out of the way in time.

"Can't catch me, Jupiter!" She teased.

"You just wait." Lita growled

x x x x x

The two captured Scouts soon ran out of things to talk about, and so resorted to pacing around for a couple of hours until another voice broke the silence.

"Mina?" Alexia and Lita stared at each other.

"Hey, give that back!" Mina shouted angrily. "And stop pulling my hair!" She was shoved into the cell next to Lita's. "Lita, Alexia - we were so worried about you!" She exclaimed breathlessly.

"Where are the others?" Alexia inquired anxiously.

"Safe," she replied, fanning herself with her hand. "Is it me or is it _really_ warm in here?"

"Well, I've been here for hours now, but yeah, I guess it is." Alexia remarked. Lita nodded in agreement.

"So, guys, what's going on? How did you get caught?" Mina continued with more questions.

"I got tricked by Merula, and I have the bruises to prove it." Alexia raised a hand to the back of her head, where a large and tender bump had formed as a result of being whacked over the head with the plank - twice.

"And as for me…" Lita leapt forward again as Gemineye tormented her once more. "Ask _her_." Gemineye giggled, and blew Mina a kiss before dancing off again.

"Well, guys, looks like we're in for a long stay." Alexia sighed, sliding down the wall and curling up in the corner again, ready for another session of attempted telepathic communication.

x x x x x

The dark red car finally swerved and ground to a halt.

The front door on the right side of the car opened and a pair of feet in high heels touched the wood-shaving-covered ground.

Merula gazed at the narrow opening in the side of the cliff as she closed the car door behind her.

Then she looked back into the car through her window and the light of the full moon was reflected in the lenses of her sunglasses as she moved her head.

"Alright, here we are," she said to the people in the car. "This is the entrance to the Temple of Dark Moon."

The back doors opened and out stepped Serena, Rei, Fargo and Erin. Luna and Artemis hopped down after them.

Fargo glanced across at the narrow doorway that led into impenetrable darkness and recognised it to be the entrance to that temple of evil just as Merula claimed.

Here he was again, stood outside the door to darkness and evil after all those months...

And death?

_Oh, shut up__! _He told himself silently.

He remembered that fateful night, months ago, when he had realised that Emperor Mu had returned to take what he claimed was his at long last.

Amy.

Fargo had used his natural ability to sense the spiritual energy of those around him to follow Mu here and in the depths of the temple he had finally met Amy for the first time since the destruction of the Moon Kingdom. Picking her up from the altar and carrying her away in his arms he had rescued her from Mu and Merulas' clutches.

The front door on the left side of the car opened and Amy stepped out, closing the door after her.

Merula had led them all to her car and had invited Amy to sit next to her in the front for some reason.

She had held the door open for her and Amy had accepted, not wanting to offend her right now.

"The door to hell." Merula proclaimed, indicating the opening with a finger. "Pretty exciting, huh?"

"This is where Alexia is?" Erin demanded impatiently.

"And the others?" Serena added.

"Yeah."

"If you're lying…" Rei began quietly.

"You'll burn every inch of my dirty hide." Merula sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know. You can say that at the start of every sentence from now on if it makes you feel better. Shouldn't you three be transforming right now?"

Serena, Rei and Amy looked at Luna, who nodded.

Slowly.

"Moon Crystal Power! Make Up!"

"Mars Star Power! Make Up!"

"Mercury Star Power! Make Up!"

The darkness of the forest clearing was briefly lit by the auras of light and the Sailor Scouts of the Moon, Mars and Mercury stood ready to descend into the Temple of Dark Moon.

Sailor Mars glanced at Merula, who followed behind them at a short distance.

"Why haven't you transformed?" She demanded suspiciously.

Merula gave her a smirk.

"And deprive you of your chance to be a heroine? Never!"

Without anymore speaking the group passed through the doorway in single file, since there was not enough room for them all to walk through at once and were instantly enveloped by the velvety shadows.

Maybe it was his imagination but Erin felt sure that the temperature had suddenly fallen.

Fargo immediately noticed the hesitant way in which Mercury walked as they descended down the stairway and into the darkness.

He slipped past the others and fell behind her.

"I'm right here. Don't let it get to you." He whispered.

Mercury had been lost in the memory of the nightmares she had had for days after she had lain helplessly upon the altar in the depths of the temple.

The memory of that sleep of death she had fallen into chilled her heart.

She made no response to Fargo's assurance but she was glad that he was there with her.

She felt safe because she knew that he was right behind her.

From around a corner below there flickered the faint and sickly light of the eternally burning torches of the Temple of Dark Moon.

Merula had seen Fargo speaking to Sailor Mercury and she who knew the Mercurian better than anybody had practically felt the lifting of her spirits as she had heard his voice.

Although her face did not even twitch and she remained silent inside she felt like weeping.

Fargo searched for other traces of spirit energy in the chambers below.

He faintly brushed three that he knew.

Alexia, Mina and Lita.

He had to strain but he felt certain that he could just make out that of Estrella too…

x x x x x

"How long have we been here now?" Lita muttered as she resumed pacing the small round cage like a trapped tiger.

"About a day?" Alexia murmured from where she sat inside her own cage with crossed legs, folded arms and closed eyes.

"Really? It feels like a day and eight and a half minutes!" Mina remarked as she stood leaning against the bars of her cage with her arms folded and one leg tucked behind the other.

All the while Lita had waited like a lynx for Gemineye to wander past her cage closely enough for her to grab her by the throat.

However, Gemineye probably realised what Lita had in her mind and so gave her cage a wide berth.

She had not forgotten the promise Lita had made her after she had caught her that morning.

Alexia had spent more time than she could remember asking Gemineye why they were there but the orange-haired one paid her no attention.

Right at that moment Gemineye was standing just in front of Mina's cage. The Scout had not noticed her, since she was leaning with her back to her, but it didn't really matter since Gemineye was not so much looking at Mina herself but rather at her long, flowing, blonde hair. The demon-like girl stared curiously at the Venusian's cloak of hair, which reached down to her hips, completely covering her back, in rapt fascination. Her lips parted slightly as she stood, unable to take her eyes off those cascading, golden tresses.

She could not break away from staring at it; there was something compelling, something enticing about Mina's hair that held her captivated.

Gemineye mewed, and seemed to have fallen under a trance as she reached into her pocket and took out a pair of scissors. Her fingers seemed to be acting under their own power as they reached up and carefully took a thick bunch of Mina's hair from the right side of her long mane…

SNIP!

Mina jumped in shock.

"What the…" she exclaimed, spinning around. "Wha…!"

Her words caught in her throat as she saw what Gemineye held in her gloved hand.

A thick handful of blonde hair.

Mina stared at it, stunned.

Alexia and Lita, having also heard the sound of the scissors closing, looked up as well.

They stared at Mina blankly and then at what Gemineye was holding.

Mina's mind was completely blank as she reached behind her and began to feel numbly along her stiffened back.

On one side she felt her familiar tresses. Then as she moved her hand further along her back her fear was confirmed.

A large section of the right side of her hair was now missing, leaving the two sides fantastically uneven.

Mina froze completely as she stood with wide eyes filled with horror and disbelief.

Alexia and Lita stared at Mina's back entranced by what they saw…or rather _didn't_ see.

Half of her back was still covered by blonde tresses but the right side was almost completely visible now.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY HAIR??" Mina screeched, hardly able to comprehend it.

At least Gemineye had the decency to look sheepish and apologetic.

"You really ought to have asked for the spunky Princess of Venus's permission before you styled her hair." Gimzallaluke smirked as he walked in and saw what had happened.

Gemineye seemed to melt.

"Awww, Gimzie, I'm sooo sorry!" She purred, draping her arms behind her back with the handful of hair and tucking one leg behind the other. "Can you ever forgive me?" She asked with wide puppy dog eyes.

"But of course! How could I resist those big bright eyes?" Gimzallaluke chuckled, giving Mina a malicious sneer. "Now come. Things are afoot! There isn't much time left now!"

Gemineye nodded, relieved ,she followed the wizard out of the chamber, strands of hair dropping out of her hand as she went.

Still stunned out of rational speech, Mina stared at the trail of blonde hair that had once been hers as Lita stared blankly at the blonde Scout's lessened mane.

Mina wasn't the only one with hair issues at that point.

Alexia clutched her plait to her chest protectively in both hands as she whimpered, feeling unsafe.

_Please…someone come__! _She pleaded silently. _Before it's too late!_

x x x x x

"Here we are," Merula announced as they reached the tall archway carved out of dark obsidian. "You'll find your chums beyond this point, Scouts."

Fargo looked up at the top of the archway.

Set in the black rock was the small carving of a full moon. Its right side of its face was pure white whereas the left was as dark as midnight without the light of the stars.

Falling into the mild trance of his energy searching Fargo detected the life forces of Alexia, Mina and Lita just behind the wall.

Nobody else.

That was strange. Why wasn't there anybody else there with them?

"She's telling the truth," Fargo assured the Sailor Scouts. "They're just through the archway." Sailor Moon gave a nod.

"Well, then, what're we waiting for? Let's go help them!" She whispered. Sailor Mercury gave Fargo a look of concern.

"You can't sense anybody else?" She inquired in a hushed voice. Fargo shook his head.

"No, that's the weird thing," he muttered, frowning. "I can't feel the presence of their captors anywhere."

"Maybe we've lucked out and they aren't home?" Erin suggested helpfully.

"Yeah, they might be looking for us remaining Scouts right now." Mars agreed.

"Maybe." Fargo shrugged, although he wasn't convinced.

Merula leant against the archway coolly, her eyes betraying nothing.

"Let's do this," Sailor Moon declared. "Let's get the other Scouts out of there!"

"Let's go!" Mars and Mercury chimed in agreement.

"Let's do it, Sailor Scouts!" Fargo enthused as he summoned his staff to this plane.

"Yeah…what you four said!" Erin blustered slightly lamely.

"Take care everyone. We don't know what to expect inside." Sailor Mercury warned as they stepped through the archway.

Fargo still felt a deep foreboding, but he had not felt the presence of any others beyond the portal so there shouldn't be anything to give them any trouble…

Writing it off as a bout of paranoia he shook his head and followed the Sailor Scouts.

Merula remained where she was as the four passed her in the corridor.

However, as Erin went past, she moved swiftly.

Erin went sprawling onto his knees as he toppled over the foot she had shoved in front of his own.

His gasp of shock was stifled as Merula covered his mouth and dragged him back from the archway.

Erin struggled but Merula's strength was unreal and he couldn't get away.

She thrust him against the wall and shoved her face right into his as she uncovered his mouth.

"I might need you later!" She snapped as she held him against the wall by the front of his shirt.

Erin could not help but think about how little control he seemed to have over his life.

x x x x x

"Guess who?!" Sailor Moon squealed as she and her friends burst into the altar chamber.

Alexia, Lita and Mina leapt to their feet in amazement as they saw the three Scouts along with Fargo come charging in. Their eyes were delighted as they felt their hope revive on the spot.

"Here comes the rescue squad!" Fargo boomed. "All the way to rescue _you_! Be awed! Be very much in awe!"

"You've come!" Alexia screeched in delight. "I can't believe it!"

"Was there ever any doubt?" Sailor Moon exclaimed with her hands on her hips. "We're _Sailor Scouts_, Alexia! Don't ever forget i..." her voice faded as she stopped in front of Mina's cell and placed a finger to her lips. "Mina…you look - different?" She and the other two captive girls sweatdropped as the Scout of the Moon scrutinised the poor girl. "Heeeey, _that's_ it - you've had your hair cut! Although the hairdresser could've done a better job…I hope you didn't tip him or anything…" Mercury and Fargo had now both joined the leader and were peering at the embarrassed Mina's hair.

"Oh my goodness, Mina!" the blue-haired Mercurian gasped. "What have they done to you?" Fargo had to turn away, tears in his eyes as he tried desperately not to snigger.

"Shut. Up." Mina muttered, her face turning redder by the second.

Meanwhile Sailor Mars crossed over to Alexia's cage.

"Hey there!" She smiled, taking Alexia's hands in her own between the bars.

"Hey! Welcome to my humble commode!" Alexia joked as she squeezed her friend's hands.

"Don't you worry. We'll have you out of there in a sec!" Mars assured her as she released her hands and stepped back from the cage.

"This is great! But how on earth did you ever find out where we are?" Mina asked eagerly, feeling thankful the attention was being taken away from her new but unwanted hair-do.

Fargo and the Scouts looked at each other.

"Well, believe this or not, but it was in fact _Merula_ who helped us out in finding you girls." Fargo informed them.

Mina and Lita's jaws fell in amazement. Alexia simply stared at them with a blank look of stunned shock on her perplexed face.

Merula had…?

What the hell?

"Merula?!" Mina stuttered goggle eyed. "You're talking about _the_ Merula?! _Sailor Universe_ Merula?!"

"She remembers you too." Fargo said with a nod.

Alexia finally managed to find her voice.

"But wait a sec! It was Merula who helped put me here in the first place!!" She snapped sharply.

Everyone stared at her in disbelief.

"Pardon?" Sailor Moon asked, not sure if she'd heard right.

"It was Merula who captured me!" Alexia exclaimed. "She lured me to a warehouse using Estrella as bait and took me by surprise!"

"But…why did she help us?" Sailor Moon stammered, baffled.

Sailor Mercury had gone pale as she realised what this must mean.

"A trap!" She cried in panic.

Sure enough Merula had sent them straight into an ambush. This realisation was confirmed in Mercury's mind when a brilliant flash of light lit up the room. The group were stunned as tiny spheres of light scattered throughout the air of the room, reflecting the light off each other. There was a mocking laugh from somewhere in the room.

"It's uncool to crawl!" A male voice sneered.

"Ladies ought to behave like ladies!" A female voice giggled.

On the other side of the room a pair of jet black silhouettes appeared before the disorientated group.

Like a pair of photographs being developed the two shadows slowly flooded with colour and transformed into real people...if you could call them that.

Gimzallaluke and Gemineye stood in triumph before the flummoxed Scouts, their trapped friends and the dazed Fargo.

"Good evening, ladies and Fargo!" Gimzallaluke chuckled insolently. "Glad you could drop in since you were in the neighbourhood!"

"Surprise!" Gemineye squealed. "Bet you weren't expecting this, were you now?"

"Y-you've been here the whole time?" Mercury exclaimed.

"Got it in one! No wonder you're the brains of the team with _that_ intellect!" The sorcerer clapped sarcastically.

"I wish that I could be as clever as you!" Gemineye said, blowing the Mercurian Scout a kiss. "Well done, Mercury! You'd make the perfect wife!"

"Did my cloaking spell trick your eyes and deceive your senses?" Gimzallaluke rallied. "Right on form as usual!"

Fargo put his hands on his waist, determined not to be outcooled.

"Gimzallaluke! Great to see you!" He purred coolly. "Nice group of lovely young ladies you've captured! Ya know if you want a girlfriend there's such a thing as the _right_ way!"

Gemineye scowled darkly at him but the sorcerer put a hand on her upper arm to underscore Fargo's taunting words.

"So, how is that I couldn't pick up your energy sources?" Fargo went on. His voice was casual but actually this was the thing he was really interested to learn.

"Oh that's simple! Our master equipped us especially with your ability to sense energy in mind!" Gimzallaluke and Gemineye held up their hands. On their fingers the group saw that they were both wearing a green ring with a purple stone set into the band. "These little trinkets give us an aura of misdirection, which your ability to sense and detect energy sources can't penetrate!" Gimzallaluke concluded.

"Plus they're neat little fashion statements." Gemineye trilled.

Sailor Mars looked at her oddly.

"You've _got_ to meet these sisters that we know!" The Martian remarked coolly. "They used to talk just like you!"

Sailor Moon felt like this confrontation was spinning out of flow.

"That's just about enough!" She declared as she posed. "Villains who kidnap, taunt and jeer as well as being terrible traitors to the feminist cause, prepare to face justice! I am Sailor Moon - champion of the Moon and defender of love and the innocent and sworn to right wrongs and triumph over evil!" She pointed at them severely. "And that means you two!" She concluded sternly.

"But wait, there's more!" Fargo declaimed spinning his staff which lit up.

"I am Sailor Mercury! Immerse yourselves in water whilst you reflect on your conduct!" Sailor Mercury cried as she posed.

"Also on offer for today…" Fargo continued as he became lost in the glow of his staff.

"I am Sailor Mars! I will cleanse this place of evil spirits and triumph over adversity!" Sailor Mars declaimed as she whipped out one her hex papers and posed with it in her hand.

"Now, how much would you pay?" Fargo asked as he transformed at last. "Now, don't rush to grab your phones! Beat the crowds, 'cuz it's first come first served for this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity!" The Midnight Raver now stood where Fargo had been a second ago, holding his staff in hand and pounding the floor with it. "I am the Midnight Raver and I'm ready to hit the dance floor!" The Raver announced. "So get ready you two - 'cuz you're goin' down to the ground!"

Gimzallaluke and Gemineye were quite impressed by this display of fantastic showmanship.

"Not bad," Gimzallaluke admitted begrudgingly. "Have at you, Sailor Scouts!"

The Scouts and the Raver dropped into their fighting stances and prepared to counter any attacks that might be made against them.

"Bright Light!" Gimzallaluke yelled raising his hand into the air.

FLASH!!

There was another brilliant flash of light and the intrepid heroines and lone hero fell, dazed, to the floor.

As they lay in stunned shock they heard Gimzallaluke call out "Wraith Form!"

They all came back to their senses and jumped to their feet to gaze around the chamber.

Gimzallaluke was now nowhere to be seen.

Gemineye batted her eyelids femininely at the confused Scouts.

"Move quick!" Lita yelled from her cage. "Don't let her take you off guard like I did!"

"Right!" Mars pressed her forefingers together as she closed her eyes and concentrated. "Burning Mandala!"

Oddly enough Gemineye made no attempt to avoid the wave of fiery blades that Mars hurtled at her. Then, just as they were about to hit her, a long silver chain whirled up from behind Mars and swatted each one of them, extinguishing them immediately.

Lita recognised the trick and she gasped.

"No!! Don't take your eyes off her!" She bellowed frantically at Mars as she clutched the bars of her cage.

Too late.

Sailor Mars turned to stare in bewilderment at the real Gemineye, who was standing behind her with the beginning of the chain protruding from her glove.

With Mars distracted the Gemineye clone took a pair of handcuffs out of her pocket and twirled them around on her finger.

"Here! Try these bracelets on!" She exclaimed, throwing them at Mars.

Mars spun on her heel just in time to see the handcuffs snap shut around her wrists.

"Nice fit!" The Gemineye clone giggled, putting her hand feminely to her mouth. "They look good on you, Sailor Mars!"

"Yeah! Keep them!" The genuine Gemineye smiled charmingly as Mars struggled with the cuffs. "A gift from us to you!"

The Martian Scout felt her heart plunge.

She couldn't attack like this!

"Don't worry, Mars! I'll set you free!" Sailor Moon cried as she removed her tiara. "Moon Tiara Magic!" She threw her tiara at the chain between Mars's handcuffs.

Gemineye cracked her chain like a whip at the spinning golden circle and sent the tiara spinning back at its mistress.

Sailor Moon caught it in her hand.

"Look behind you!" Gemineye advised.

"Right!" Sailor Moon laughed. "My ditziness is insulted that you'd even consider trying that trick on me!"

"You know best." The clone shrugged indifferently and pouted.

"Look out!" Mina howled, just a second too late, as she spotted the terrible apparition rising from the floor behind Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon felt a deathly coldness fill her body and her muscles locked in place.

Gimzallaluke hovered in the air behind her with his hands on her shoulders. His body was now transparent since he had cast the wraith form spell on himself so that he could sink beneath the floor in order to emerge behind Sailor Moon and surprise her.

Sailor Moon could not break free as she felt her will to fight fading away.

Her blood chilled as the spectral sorcerer drained out her energy.

"Sailor Moon!!" Cried the Midnight Raver and caged girls.

Mercury gazed horrified as Gimzallaluke held her friend paralysed.

"Sailor Moon!!" She shrieked as she charged forward.

Gemineye and her clone both landed in front of her, preventing her from getting to them.

"Little lady, oughtn't you spend more time learning to cook instead of fighting?" Gemineye remarked.

"Get out of my way, both of you!" Mercury yelled.

"I know! Instead of that we'll both spend time with you and teach you manners!" The clone chortled. "Aren't we nice?!"

Mercury snapped as they blocked her path to her friend and summoning all of her power together she screamed at them.

"Shine Aqua…"

As the blue ice energy appeared between her spread arms the real Gemineye pointed a finger at her. A small black sphere appeared at her fingertip and she flicked it at Mercury. When it touched her it burst into a thick black liquid that grew into several black tendrils, which swiftly expanded around the hapless Scout's body, pinning her arms to her chest, blocking the power of her attack and tying her legs together. Gemineye laughed infuriatingly as she pinched Mercury's cheek.

"Awww, look at her pouting! I know, let's take her under our wing!"

"Yeah! You could be our cute younger sister!" The clone added as the helpless Mercurian moved her face out of Gemineye's fingers. "You'd love that, wouldn't you?"

Alexia stared at what was happening in horror.

_I've got to help them__! _She thought desperately.

While all this had been happening the Midnight Raver had been focusing together all of his energy for the Light of Death.

Now he had gathered enough to attack.

The Raver's finger crackled with energy as he aimed the beam at Gemineye or her clone. One or the other.

"Light of…"

At that precise moment a net fell from the high roof of the chamber and landed over his shoulders, weighing him down to the ground.

Taken by surprise he dropped all of his energy.

In a split second the two Gemineyes were on either side of him. They grabbed hold of the net and moving gracefully in a circle they wrapped the ropes around him, tying him up in the net.

Gimzallaluke pocketed the knife he had used to cut the net restraint rope and walked over to join Gemineye as she rejoined with her double now that the fight was over.

Behind him lay Sailor Moon on her side, gazing vacantly ahead with dark eyes, lacking of so much of her energy that she was barely alive.

Gimzallaluke gave a triumphant laugh as he surveyed the trapped and defeated Scouts.

"Don't feel too bad, girls." He consoled the caged girls cheerily. "At least now you can all be together!"

"Go pull a rabbit out of your hat!" Alexia retorted defiantly.

Gemineye fired her chain in a round circling arc. As it passed each of the three beaten Scouts she gave it a flick in order to grab the transformation pens of Mars and Mercury and Sailor Moon's brooch. Deprived of their transformation items the Scouts reverted back into Serena, Amy and Rei.

Alexia, Mina and Lita stared at them in despair.

They had been beaten easily. Gimzallaluke and Gemineye had swept them away with no effort at all.

"We're in business at last!" The sorcerer gloated.

"Six Sailor Scouts! Spot on!" Then he glanced around the chamber and added: "But someone's missing! Meruuuuuulaaaaa!" He called. "Where _are_ you?"

There was no response.

The sorcerer muttered under his breath inarticulately. "She must have guessed why we wanted her." He growled. "Dammit! The sacrifice starts in an hour and a half!"

_Sacrifice…?_

There was a feeling in Alexia's stomach that she normally associated with being the recipient of one of Ms. Yakamori's ice cold glares.

"Shh! Easy, Gimzie!" Gemineye soothed as she wrapped her arms around the sorcerer. "The master will understand. After all, six out of seven ought to be enough planetary energy to do the trick, right?" Gimzallaluke calmed down and he breathed out deeply.

"You are right as always," he told Gemineye. "All we need to do now is wait until _he_ arrives."

The Midnight Raver's ears pricked up in alert.

They had captured the Scouts especially because their Planet Power was vital to this sacrifice?

He had a very bad feeling about this.

But not as bad as the trapped girls, as Serena, Amy and Rei were hustled to their cages, had.

x x x x x

"Dammit, you spineless worms!" Merula growled as she peered around the corner of the archway.

She and Erin had watched the entire fight play out and had seen its shocking climax.

Erin was dismayed as he watched the last three girls being locked up.

"What're we gonna do?" He exclaimed. "We can't just leave them!"

The youth made for the archway but Merula kicked his legs from beneath him again and slammed him back into the wall.

"No way!" She spat, holding him in place.

Erin glared at her.

"You're just gonna leave them to it?" He demanded indignantly. "What's running through your veins, ice water?!"

Merula punched him squarely between the eyes and he fell back, dazed, so that she no longer needed to hold him.

"Use your frickin' head, street kid!" She growled. "You can't save them like that! You saw how easily those two kicked their asses, right? Well, what good can _you_ do?!"

Erin realised she was making sense.

"Then how…?" He began.

Merula turned away to glare around the archway.

"Don't worry, Erin." She snapped as her eyes narrowed. "I prepare for _every_ eventuality…"

Her voice trailed off as she sensed someone watching them from nearby. She looked around, and at last spotted a slender, orange tail sticking out from behind a support pillar. "Hey, Estrella." She hissed, and the cat poked her head around; her green eyes full of anxiety.

"Merula, Erin!" She exclaimed, then checking to see that the coast was clear she scuttled over to them. "What are we going to do? They're gonna be _sacrificed_!" She was so nervous that the last word came out as a high-pitched squeak.

"Be quiet!" Merula snapped rather harshly, then softened and stooped down to the kitten's level. "Look, Estie, you gotta be brave for me _and_ the others. I've got a plan, but only _you_ can pull it off."

"Me? Why me?" She squeaked. "_You're_ the brave one!" The purple-haired girl clamped a hand over Estrella's mouth.

"The reason why is because I'm too big - we need someone who's small enough to creep in there without being seen. Now, listen carefully - the mechanism that controls the doors for the cells is right through there, all you've gotta do is find it and push the levers up so that they're all in their starting positions." She explained quietly; she removed her hand. "Do you understand?"

"Eep!" Was the first thing out of Estrella's mouth. "Oh, um, I mean, yes, I do…so I guess I'd better go and…" she was edging out towards where Merula had pointed to indicate where the opening mechanism was, but the Scout grabbed her.

"Not yet," she muttered between clenched teeth. "We have to time this _perfectly_."

"Okay." Estrella sighed, feeling slightly relieved that she didn't have to go straight away.

_At least I get a chance to think this over, _she thought to herself,_ I can't believe that the lives of the Scouts are in my paws!_


	7. Chapter Six: Struggle for Survival

**Chapter 6:** Struggle For Survival in the Temple of Dark Moon

"Gimzie, look!" Gemineye exclaimed, startling everyone in the altar chamber.

Gimzallaluke had been trying to impress the caged Scouts with the oldest card tricks in the book.

Amy was sure that the wizard must have got the lot of them from the first book of card tricks ever written. She had seen all of them coming a mile off and had not been delighted by any of them.

Gemineye had been leaning against the altar of Dark Moon casting bitter, reproachful looks in Alexia's direction every so often and being irritated when she received a false, sweet smile in return every time.

But suddenly she had noticed the thing that had caused her to cry out in surprise.

Everyone in the chamber stared around the chamber to find whatever had shocked Gemineye.

"What?" Gimzallaluke snapped when all of them failed.

"The window! Look at it!" Gemineye cried, pointing at it.

All eyes were turned up to the huge stained glass window above the altar.

The stained glass normally depicted a moon that was partly white and pure and partly a deathly black.

Now the entire window was completely darkened and the moon could not be made out.

"_He's_ coming." Gemineye whispered in an ecstatic tone.

"Who?!" Alexia demanded.

Gimzallaluke opened his mouth to tell her.

There was no need for as he did so a voice boomed down at them from above:

"Who? Who indeed?"

The cards flew out of the wizard's hand and littered the floor as everyone in the chamber gave a start at the unexpected, throaty voice.

"It IS..." the wizard breathed in a husky, awed whisper.

"..._HIM_!!" Gemineye's squeal was shriller than ever.

The room plunged into the darkness of midnight as all light in the altar chamber was snuffed out.

Amy breathed shakily in stunned shock.

After all those countless millennia since they had been kindled, the eternal torches of the Temple of Dark Moon had ceased to burn!

What could it mean?

On the floor Fargo's whole body stiffened rigidly inside the net.

_What...a...strong...power! _He growled inwardly.

Every hair on his body prickled as he sensed the approaching aura of power.

Then the chamber was faintly lit with a ghostly white light, which covered the Scouts' bodies with goosebumps.

A spotlight was shining on the floor in the middle of the chamber.

There was a drumroll.

"Sailor Scouts of the Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus and Charon - say a big hello to somebody very special! One who has astounded people from every reach of the universe with his extraordinary talent to entertain! Whose skill is unmatched on any planet known and unknown in the entire infinity of the cosmos! Talent that is unmatched in any time - past, present or yet to come!" The voice was booming down from an unknown source and filling the chamber.

The girls stood with folded arms and irritable expressions on their faces. They didn't even know Gimzallaluke and Gemineyes' master yet, nevertheless, they thoroughly disliked him already.

_Is __that__ what I put the girls through? _Fargo wondered. _Hmm...what a drag._

"Here he comes! Here he is! His arrival is nigh!"

"Get on with it!" Lita screamed, unable to take it anymore.

"The incredible black harlequin - DARK JESTER!!"

A whooshing roar filled the altar chamber as a thick cloud of white smoke rose from the middle of the room. The cloud spread throughout the chamber, falling lower and lower until it just covered the girls' feet.

The 'incredible black harlequin' Dark Jester made no friends with Fargo, who lay face down on the floor, unable to move.

When the cloud of smoke finally dispersed a new figure stood in the eerie spotlight.

Gemineye squealed and applauded in adoration.

The caged Scouts stared.

The outlandish newcomer's face was hidden behind a black Mexican bandit mask. His head and neck were covered in the head dress of a medieval court jester complete with three bells, which dangled from three floppy extensions that stuck out from the top and tinkled whenever he moved his head. A long black and unfeasibly curly moustache was painted onto his face and a black and white fool's motley completed the get-up. Dark Jester, the master of Gimzallaluke and Gemineye, the newest tenant of the Temple of Dark Moon and the mastermind behind the capture of the Sailor Scouts, removed three different coloured balls from his pocket and began to juggle with them. A few minutes passed as the girls watched him manoeuvre the wooden balls through the air, behind his head, through his legs and under his arms with dazzling ease. Gemineye's eyes were dreamy and Gimzallaluke had to move quickly to catch her as she swooned. Then the little side-show came to a conclusion as he caught all three balls in one hand.

Dark Jester stood with his legs apart and bowed low to the bewildered girls he held captive.

"The black harlequin has arrived," he announced triumphantly. "Long live the black harlequin!"

"Why don't you try covering the bars with chocolate and letting Serena eat her way through?" Fargo suggested in a low voice as he lay face down on the floor a short way off.

Serena growled helplessly, rather like a trapped tiger within the confines of her cage, as the other Scouts managed to giggle, subdued.

Dark Jester gave his captives a sinister smile as he surveyed each of them one at a time with the greatest care while they stood and glared back at him defiantly.

"Six pretty maids in a row," he remarked eventually as a satisfied grin split his made-up face. "Perfect."

"Why have you brought us here?" Serena demanded indignantly as she put her hands on her hips. Dark Jester reclined on a luxurious couch and flashed his helpless captives another vague and yet still unnerving smile. Amy blinked and rubbed her eyes - she was almost positive that the couch had not been there a minute ago. The dim light of the torches must have been playing tricks with her eyes, she told herself uncertainly. However, Amy just could not feel convinced about this for some reason as Dark Jester glanced up carelessly at them.

"You really need to know this very minute?" Dark Jester drawled in a manner that infuriated Lita because she was too far away from him to reach out and throttle him at that precise moment in time. Alexia folded her arms across her chest and tossed her hair so that the dark green plait fell straight down her back.

"We're kinda interested to learn the reason why we're trapped in cages, underground, in the dead of the night." She remarked as she fixed the yawning harlequin with her piercing blue eyes. "So, spill -why have you had us brought here?" Dark Jester gave a relaxed chuckle and showed no sign of hurrying to explain his purpose in having the Scouts captured. After all, there was still an hour left for them to get through, he told himself idly.

"Such a great sum of curiosity for such little girls!" He laughed in a laid-back way and let his head flop back to gaze at the ceiling.

"I hate an unsatisfied curiosity." Rei said coolly. Dark Jester laughed icily.

"That's good." He drawled as he gazed up at the high ceiling, seemingly lost in thought. In reality, however, he was ready to act at a moment's notice. The first the girls knew of this was when he suddenly leapt to his feet with the speed of a spring that had been flattened and then released abruptly. As the girls all started in shock he fixed them all with an intense stare and suddenly his casual attitude was gone. In its place there was now a definite menace as he gazed at each one of the girls. "But remember..." he spat as he bared his teeth, which they all noticed were extremely white and sharp and reflected the light of the sickening torches. "Curiosity _killed_ the cat!" Or kittens, as the case may be." The sudden change in the atmosphere left the girls all shaken and Alexia felt her skin prickle as those cold relentless eyes stared so intensely at her. By him she felt almost as threatened as she had when she had been in Lucilius's 'White Room'. Then Dark Jester gave a light-hearted laugh, which was so mild and infectious that it was totally incompatible with the murderous glare in his ferocious, animal-like eyes. There was a general relaxing in the atmosphere of the chamber as his face softened but now that the girls had seen the other side of him they watched his every move with sheer nervousness. Dark Jester smirked, the most unpleasant facial expression that any of them had ever seen in their lives. Amy was shaking from head to toe, she could see the cold, malevolent intelligence in his eyes as he scrutinised them all.

His eyes...so wild like a tiger's.

Even Gimzallaluke and Gemineye were nervous around him.

He scared her.

"Very well," Dark Jester suddenly broke the tense silence with a hushed, thrilled whisper. "I will tell you of your service to me. After all, you deserve to learn at least something before you die." Mina sent herself a mental note that she did not intend to die if she could possibly help it and then leaned closer to the bars to pay attention to what he had to say. "This most magnificent repository of evil is, as all of you know," Dark Jester indicated the vast chamber with a grand sweeping of his hand. "The Temple of Dark Moon, a focal point of the evil of humanity. A hidden treasure house of unspeakable darkness which was founded in the Dark Ages. The purpose of this temple was to be the place where the worst aspects of the soul were to be focused and gathered together whenever injustice and oppression were rife in the heart of mankind. Men and women who worshipped the ways of evil came together to construct this place so that together they could gather in this very chamber in order to nurture the darkness within their black hearts and cultivate that special evil with tenderness and care."

"There are groups for everything, I guess..." Fargo muttered and was duly ignored as the girls were too riveted by the narrative to take any notice of him.

Dark Jester's eyes narrowed and seemed to...

What?

Rei narrowed her own eyes and leaned closer.

An illusion? A trick of the light?

Was it her or did his eyes seemed to burn with a deep red fire for the briefest instant?

She shook herself to break the trance she had fallen under and she plunged herself back into listening to the story.

"As this place became a spawning ground of pure evil, where the powers of darkness and the influence of the otherworldly realms was exceptionally strong, it began to draw the interest of dwellers of the spiritual realms. That was their undoing, for in their arrogance and delusion as their number and compatibility with the dark side increased they had began to explore the astral planes, which exist outside of existence itself, with their souls. This custom of theirs turned out to be their ruin. You see, one night something came upon them as they travelled the ether. Something _bad_." As he spoke that last word Dark Jester's voice changed abruptly. His tones dropped to a strange, subdued quiet that made all of them stare at him.

What was it?

Respect? Awe?

Or could it possibly be _fear_?

A deep shudder went through each of the girls as they tried to think of what could possibly scare their ruthless and irredeemably evil captor.

Dark Jester mustered himself and with an effort continued his tale. "The thing that came across their souls was of the deepest evil imaginable and was as ancient as the cosmos. Older than the universe, for you see it had existed before creation itself brought this world into being. So you see, it did not exist in the physical realm. That was why it enslaved them, tainted their souls into its service and made them into creatures that transcended what they had been before." Dark Jester whispered in awe filled tones. "Its purpose in ensnaring them was so that it would have pawns in our world to do what it could not here."

"What..._is_ it?" Amy asked in tiny voice that trembled. Dark Jester turned to stare at her for a long while and then he replied:

"The thing that the darkness fears." He replied and his voice was deadly serious. What he was telling them all now was not a thing to be discussed lightly.

"What does it hope to achieve?" Rei asked, sounding strangely subdued. "And how does it concern us?"

"It wants in on this world," Dark Jester responded. "And it enlisted my help to do so and in turn I enlisted the help of Gemineye and Gimzallaluke to enlist _your_ help." Dark Jester grinned his white, sharp, gleaming grin again and his awed trance was broken. "You see, the six of you are the key to bringing _it_ into this world." He declared, pointing at each of them in turn. "When you take that plunge the planetary energy within you will be released into the temple's power field upon the moment of your burning hot deaths. When it is it will be focused into one great accumulation of energy that will be colossal enough to meld with the Entity and give it the power to finally take form in our world."

The 'Entity'.

Somehow that one single word sent a deep chill through each of the trapped Scouts' spines that was even worse than the one they'd felt when they'd been informed that they were there to die.

As the deep silence reigned following his declaration, Dark Jester glanced up at the skylight to inspect the position of the moon. Then he lowered his inhuman eyes and fixed the girls with a stare. "So, there you have it," he concluded with a leer. "That's why you are all here. By the way, there's only half an hour to go until the stars are properly aligned and the big moment arrives. Anyone care for a cup of cappuccino in the meantime? We have the instant kind too, if you prefer."

x x x x x

_A short while later..._

Gimzallaluke hummed tunelessly to himself as he paced up and down the corridor, looking at each of the Scouts in turn. The girls all glared angrily at him as he did this.

"Could you _please_ shut up!" Lita yelled. "Or at least stop pacing around!"

"My, someone's a bit tense." He teased, continuing to walk. He finally stopped when Gemineye danced in.

"Gimzie, can I dress them now, _please_?!" She begged, her large eyes sparkling. "I want to dress them up and make them look pretty!"

"We're not dolls." Rei muttered. Gimzallaluke smiled at Gemineye, and patted her on the head as if she were some kind of pet.

"Well, since you're so enthusiastic..." he said. "I hope you have something nice for our master's guests to wear." She nodded her head so vigorously that it could've dropped off.

"Oh yes, one of my own designs!" She danced around him. "Okay, who first?" She skipped along the row, pointing her finger at each cell in turn as she chanted: "Eeny, Meeny, Miny, Mess - which Sailor Scout should I dress?" She stopped at Serena's cell on the word 'dress'. "You!" She split herself into three as the door swung open. Her two clones grabbed Serena and dragged her away, the genuine Gemineye skipping in front. "We won't be long!" She sang as Serena was led away.

x x x x x

"I might as well be naked!" Amy screamed as she was flung back into her cell. "And what are these _things_ on my head for?!" She indicated the long rabbit ears on her head. Alexia gazed at each of her friends in their costumes and bit her lip to stop herself giggling - they were wearing what looked like strapless, backless one-piece swimsuits; so tight that they clung to them like a second skin. Each was a different colour - Serena's was pink, Mina's orange, Rei's grey, Lita's green and Amy's blue; and the high-heels on their feet were of the same colours. Finally, to top it off - each suit had a fluffy white bob-tail attached at the back and their heads were adorned with a pair of long white rabbit ears like Amy's. Alexia knew it was foolish for her to think it funny as she realised she would soon enough be dressed identically, yet she still couldn't help herself.

Gimzallaluke laughed at Amy, who had folded her arms across her chest and was a bright shade of red.

"Don't hide yourself, Mercury, you have a lovely figure!" Gemineye exclaimed. "Don't you like my design?" She looked hurt.

"Of course they do, Gemineye." Gimzallaluke reassured her and the giant grin returned to her face.

"Last but not least - Charon!" She squealed, and once again split herself to grab Alexia. "I hope you're going to be better behaved than Venus was!" She winked as they passed the blonde's cage, the Venusian baring her teeth fiercely as they went by. Gemineye had had to handcuff Venus as she had taken her away to be changed, for the girl had loudly promised to hurt her for what she'd done to her hair. As she was led away Alexia happened to glance towards the main exit of the alter chamber and felt her heart leap into her throat as she saw someone poking their dark-haired head around it - Erin! No one had said he was there as well! She didn't bother to wonder how long he'd been hiding there and how he'd managed to avoid being caught - her mind was too busy thinking about how his presence meant there was a chance they could still be rescued somehow! She managed to keep her excitement extremely well hidden, in case she should catch Gemineye's attention. Unfortunately, Gemineye's attention was already caught. She too had happened to look across to the doorway and had also spotted the boy. She was about to tell Gimzallaluke about her discovery when suddenly Erin vanished, a shocked look on his face. The orange-obsessed girl shook her head and smiled, he must have got scared and ran away, she decided. Forgetting about it for the time being, she walked Alexia into a small room, which was empty apart from a full length mirror and a seat. Gemineye went behind the mirror and pulled out a costume identical to the outfits the others were wearing - apart from this one was purple.

"Ta daaa!" Gemineye sang as she gave it to Alexia. "I'm sure you'll look just _perfect_ in it." She walked over to the door and leant against it as Alexia changed. Unlike Amy she didn't mind wearing the revealing suit - it was just like wearing a tutu, just without the skirt.

"Your legs are so long!" The orange girl exclaimed. "Not as long as Jupiter's, though!" She walked forward and gently took hold of Alexia's braid, filling the dark-haired girl with fear. Gemineye unfastened the tie holding it in place and brushed her long hair out. Her orange eyes filled with tears of love as she let Alexia's now wavy hair flow down her back. Her fingers twitched as her hand moved towards her pocket, but she quickly shook her head and fell out of the trance. "Take a seat," she said, grabbing the final pair of rabbit's ears and placing them on Alexia's head. Next she retrieved a silky orange make-up bag from her pocket and pulled out a purple lipstick. "Now keep still," she said gently as she applied it. "This colour _totally_ suits you," she told her dreamily. "I'm _really_ looking forward to this evening, it's going to be so exciting! I mean - what an ending for a princess, plunging into a pit of lava!" She sighed dreamily. "I must say though, it's not very nice, is it?"

"What isn't?" Alexia muttered between blotting her lips with a tissue.

"That dark-haired boy not sticking around to rescue you all!" Gemineye giggled as she re-positioned the set of rabbit ears on the Charonian's head. "Oh, well, he can't be much of a friend!" Alexia narrowed her pale eyes in anger and jumped up.

"How _dare you!!_" She scolded, realising that the girl had seen Erin as well. "You have no idea what Erin's like, so don't try to say he's not a friend! You wouldn't know what friendship was if it jumped up and bit you on the nose! So, just shut up and take me back to the others!" Gemineye narrowed her eyes back.

"Fine, if you're going to be like that!" She huffed and grabbed Alexia by the wrist. She split herself and the other Gemineye grabbed her other wrist and they marched her out. She was flung into her cell so roughly that she fell to the floor. "Charon's no fun, Gimzie, she was nasty to me!" Gemineye sulked.

"Poor Gemineye," he said with pity in his voice. "No matter, she won't be around for much longer..." Gemineye nodded, her mood brightening immediately. "Now, why don't you go and make yourself even prettier for the big event?"

"You're right! A touch of make up is just what I need! Thank you, Gimzie!" She giggled, kissed him on the cheek and skipped off back to her dressing room; where she split herself in two before sitting down before the mirror. "A thin layer of number 6, please." Gemineye smiled and her clone hummed cheerfully as she sifted through her silky make-up bag.

The orange lipstick was soon poised in her hand and she turned to apply it to the genuine Gemineye…only to discover that the orange-haired young woman had completely forgotten why they were there.

As she had waited, Gemineye's eyes had wandered to the vanity-mirror…and her own reflection. Now she sat frozen, the sight having jolted her as it caught her off-guard, thinking deeply. She barely even recognized herself…and it disturbed her how little she cared.

Since her transformation a few days ago, Gemineye had been so thrilled and delighted with her new life that she had had no time to look at herself in the mirror…that is, really look at herself.

Now she had done so quite by accident – and she finally realised that the girl she'd been such a short while ago was gone, replaced by a radically different person.

And, for the first time since that night, she felt herself wavering.

Gemineye had been carried away by the initial rush of her fantastic new freedom…but, she was now forced to ask herself, was she happy?

Really and truly?

Of course, her love was with her just as she had wanted – and she had wanted it so badly that she could have died!

But something still didn't feel…right.

"You want to talk about it?" The second Gemineye asked kindly.

Caught out, Gemineye huffed.

"About what?" She asked haughtily.

The clone put her hands on her hips and gazed knowingly at the genuine Gemineye.

Gemineye shuffled in her seat, "It's just a phase…I'll get over it," she sniffed.

The clone sighed and shook her head as she leaned over and began to apply the lipstick…unless you could get someone to admit that they had a problem there wasn't a lot that you could do to help them.

x x x x x

_Later..._

Just as the Scouts were beginning to despair their salvation came sneaking into the room.

As the hourglass drained of its precious grains of sands under the watchful eyes of the villains and the increasingly anxious Sailor Scouts none of the occupants of the chamber gave the altar at the far side of the room even the briefest of glances.

So none of them noticed a small, orange kitten crawling across the floor of the chamber on her belly at an agonisingly slow pace.

Estrella knew that everything depended on her now and so inched little by little across the floor so that there would be no chance of the bad guys hearing her.

All the while her eyes shot back and forth from the emptying hourglass and the altar.

There was a quarter of the sand remaining when Estrella reached the altar.

Three minutes.

Something snapped in her mind and she darted behind the altar, not caring if she was heard.

Sure enough, at the back of the marble altar, she found a small, metal structure attached to the floor by long screws that burrowed deep into the floor.

Quickly she scuttled up to study it carefully.

It was a silver, metal box that had seven metal levers protruding from it, six of which were moving slowly to the right hand side of the box, inch-by-inch.

One was perfectly still at the left hand side.

There was also a thick-looking, metal key embedded in a round, lock-like hole in the side of the box.

Estrella realised that these must be the levers that regulated the opening mechanisms belonging to the floor inside the Scouts' cages.

The unmoving lever must belong to Merula's cage, which had turned out to be unneeded.

Cautiously, the kitten peeked around the altar to check the hourglass.

Utter horror filled her heart as she saw that no more than a minute and twelve seconds remained!

As Estrella's fur drenched with sweat she stared intently at the controls.

Merula had told her to push the levers back to their starting points...

Estrella was trembling as she felt the acute weight of her burden.

In her paws rested the lives of the Sailor Scouts!

What if she messed up? What if she caused the floor to open early instead of staying shut?

The Scouts would die...because of her!

Estrella closed her eyes in torment.

But she knew what she had to do.

As the final twenty seconds trickled away the small kitten took the first lever between her paws and began to grapple with it...

x x x x x

"Here it comes - the big finish!" Dark Jester announced as the remaining sand began to trickle away along with the girls' life expectancy.

"Five! Four...!" Gimzallaluke began the final countdown to the Sailor Scouts' demise.

Lita pounded against the bars of her cage in desperation.

"Three! Two...!"

_Fargo..._

Amy's voice was a faint whisper as she spoke his name in her mind.

She didn't know why it was, but the sense of loss that seized her was not completely on account of her life.

"...One...!"

Gemineye sighed.

She'd forgotten to get samples of Mars and Charons' hair.

_Ah well, I have some of Venus's!_

She reached into her pocket and gave the blonde strands a reassuring squeeze.

"ZEEEEROOOO!!" Gimzallaluke screamed.

The air around the girls seemed to freeze over as the final grain of sand fell to the bottom of the hourglass, as if it were moving in slow motion.

"Th-th-th-th that's all folks!" Gimzallaluke cackled foully.

Dark Jester simply waited calmly and expectantly for the coming of the greatest power of the universe.

"HOLY HELL!!" Lita shrieked. "We're done for!!"

And as a rumbling filled the chamber as the mechanisms that operated the opening floors of the Scouts' cages started up she seemed to be right.

"This is it! So long, everyone! It was great, all of it!" Alexia sighed sadly.

_...Farewell Alexia..._

_...'Til we meet again, Rei..._

"Dear friends...thank you! I love you all!!" Amy cried.

"I'm soooo happy to have met all of you, really!!" Mina screamed.

Serena was far too shocked to speak.

She had been so sure about her destiny, and now...

Was her future ending before it had even begun?

The girls closed their eyes to await the bitter end as Fargo gave one last futile wrench at the net and cursed his own uselessness.

_Farewell, my gentle princess...the world will be a darker place without you in it. And please, try to forgive me...for Queen Serenity's confidence in me was in vain. I'm no knight protector... I'm a...fool._

_Amy, I'm sorry._

But it did not come.

Dark Jester's face was staggered as the rumbling was suddenly cut short, as if the gears of the opening mechanism had been stopped by something.

Silence reigned in the chamber.

The floors of the cages remained intact.

Hardly daring to believe it Serena, Amy, Rei, Lita, Mina and Alexia slowly opened their eyes.

They were alive!

"Something went wrong! Gemineye!!" Dark Jester howled.

Gemineye split herself into three and ran up to the altar to glare behind it.

Estrella's heart nearly stopped as the trio of Gemineyes glowered down at her, hissing and spitting like an basket of snakes.

The kitten went for it.

Seizing the metal key in her teeth she dragged it sideways, desperately.

It did not budge!

One of the Gemineyes reached for her, the long fingernails of her hand gleaming...

With strength born out of sheer desperation Estrella wrenched the key in the other direction...

CLICK!

Estrella froze.

She'd done it!

She'd really done it!

Estrella had unlocked the Scouts' cages!

As the bars of their cages slid open, releasing them from their captivity, all that Serena, Amy, Rei, Lita, Mina and Alexia could do for several minutes was turn to stare at one another, open-mouthed. By this point the six had totally lost the thread of what was going on here. Mere moments ago they had finally despaired and completely given up hope as they resigned themselves to the bitter end.

And yet, the end had not come.

The hour glass that had been timed to be drained of sand at the exact second that they would plummet to their deaths was now empty and yet they were still alive. Their prisons were unlocked, releasing them, and it was all that they could do to wonder at whatever miracle had taken place to save them from their doom. However, the girls all realised at the very same moment that they weren't out of danger yet and picking up their jaws they all stepped through the now open doors of their cages and a second later they were all standing in the altar chamber in a small group. How they had survived what had seemed like certain death was quite beyond all of them but since they were alive they decided that they would ponder the reason for their salvation later on.

Dark Jester gave a ferocious snarl as he watched the Scouts march towards him and a streak of sweat traced its way down his temple.

Too many things were going badly wrong.

He bared his teeth at the liberated girls with the ferocity of a wounded tiger as they all came to a stop a few yards away from him.

"Get back into your cages!" He snarled and his eyes burned at them all in hatred.

"Get lost!" Lita shot back and glowered across at him. The brunette's eyes were gleaming with vengeance as she thought about the long hours she and her friends had spent in captivity.

Fargo breathed a great and long sigh of relief as he sent up a silent 'thank-you' to whoever had watched over the Scouts that night. He had been determined not to give up hope that the Scouts would be saved from the fate that Dark Jester had had ready for them and, even though he had been on the very brink of crumbling and giving way to despair, he had steeled himself as the final few grains of sand, which had measured the girls' last few moments of life, had trickled away, along with their futures.

Now he knew that his faith had been rewarded, and he was glad that he had not given up.

"I warn you all," Dark Jester hissed like a spiteful cat that had just watched the mouse it had been chasing escape. "Each and every one of you..."

"Shut up, you cackling clown." Fargo spoke up as he lifted his head and tried to look over his shoulder at the confrontation going on at the other side of the chamber. "You're all washed up and you know it!"

As he realised his plans to fulfil the sacred task that had been entrusted to him by his dark master were falling apart Dark Jester felt a wave of frantic desperation wash over him.

He could easily have ordered Gimzallaluke and Gemineye to 'escort' the Scouts back to their cages...but that might take too long.

In a few more minutes the time, during which his master would be close enough to the physical plane to be brought into the world, would be gone and thus the chance would be lost. Considering that the next time his master would be close enough to make another attempt to enter this world would arrive in the next millennium, when the stars would return to the all-important position that gave the sacrifice its power, Dark Jester was extremely eager to bring his master into this world on the first attempt, since whether or not he or indeed the Sailor Scouts would still be around by the time the stars were correctly aligned once more was highly questionable.

Narrowing his hateful eyes as he contemplated the prospect of failure Dark Jester made up his mind on the spot.

Turning away from the defiant Scouts he fixed Gimzallaluke with a baleful look.

"Release the sentries!" He spat abruptly.

Gimzallaluke simply stared at him in momentary shock, his eyes widening in disbelief.

Seeing that the sorcerer's mouth had fallen open in dismay, the Scouts could only wonder what these 'sentries', which he seemed to be reluctant to release, might be.

Amy had a bad feeling about it as she gazed at Gimzallaluke's horrified expression.

"_DO_ it!!" Dark Jester bellowed at the sorcerer in a thunderous voice, pointing a single, slender finger at him...

The prospect of facing his master's wrath seemed to disarm Gimzallaluke's thoughts of rebellion.

Feeling intimidated, the sorcerer turned and charged over to a wall on the far side of the chamber. He came to a halt right before a huge mural, which was even more horrific and upsetting to look upon than those that the Scouts had seen when they had first descended into the temple.

It depicted an large army of forest folk, who all bore lighted torches, confronting a horde of the dark residents of the temple. Although the people of the forest greatly outnumbered the evil temple dwellers they stood no hope against the foul and dark powers of those they sought to purge their homeland of and were being killed horribly and graphically by their enemies, who stood unfazed.

Amy could only glance at this scene, which was something she could never have imagined or even dreamt about in her deepest nightmares. She tore her eyes away, closing them as she took deep breaths of air and stood shaking in the middle of this place of depravity and darkness.

Serena couldn't bear to see her best friend so frightened by something and, turning her back on what Gimzallaluke was up to, she took Amy in her arms and reassured her that she was among her friends in this hell hole.

By this time Gimzallaluke had found what he was searching for.

Reaching toward the unspeakable mural he closed his hand around a one of the torches that the forest people were holding and pulled it down.

The torch was, in fact, a hidden switch and it made a dull thud as it came into contact with the stone wall.

It was followed by a faint clicking sound and then silence.

Dark Jester was once more regarding each of the girls through his insidious, glaring eyes.

As Serena comforted the freaked out Amy, Lita walked forward to stand directly in front of the harlequin and folded her arms, scowling at him.

"End of the ride, Jingle Bells!" She snapped and assumed her fighting stance, prepared to go for him. "This is where you get yours!" Dark Jester merely sneered at her as he took a single step back; he seemed to be remarkably confident for somebody who was outnumbered six to one.

"Oh, believe me, Sailor J, I rather believe that you have more...pressing issues to deal with right now." He mocked her with a derisive grin. Incensed at being taken so lightly, Lita narrowed her dark green eyes.

Behind their master Gemineye and Gimzallaluke chortled, as if they saw something amusing about the situation.

"What's so funny?" Rei demanded, suspicious, as they laughed at her and her friends like they were the focus of some huge joke.

"Yeah, share the joke with us!" Mina exclaimed as she put her hands on her waist and frowned at their three captors darkly.

"Well, I'll just say this, Sailor Simps!" Dark Jester taunted them both. "Things are just about to get rather _hairy_ for you all!"

"Huh?" Alexia was baffled.

Dark Jester made no further comment because he had tilted his head to one side and seemed to be listening to something.

As it happened this was just what he _was_ doing...

And suddenly the Scouts all froze as they heard it too.

From below the floor came three, snarling growls.

"SAAAAAAAHHHH!!"

"SAAAAHHH!!"

"SAAAAAAAHHH!!"

Alexia's face turned white as she felt the sheer ferocity of those inhuman roars that were approaching them.

A foul grin of satisfaction had split Dark Jester's face as he chuckled in delight and looked at the girls, who were at this point feeling more than a little worried about the 'sentries' that were now approaching them.

"Hey, that'll be them now!" He sniggered as he saw the anxious looks on their faces.

Realising that she had to be on her guard for the team's sake, Amy pulled herself together and stepped out of Serena's arms to face the arrogant villain. Her eyes shone with courage and defiance as she gazed at Dark Jester.

"Whatever tricks you have up your sleeve we can overcome you." She declared in a crystal clear voice that was steady and strong. "Maybe we don't have our powers to help us but we'll fight you to the end, Dark Jester!"

Serena smiled, greatly comforted by her best friend's determination not to give up in the face of adversity.

Fargo grinned as he thought about how much Amy had changed from the shy and quiet girl she had once been.

_All down to my wonderful influence I shouldn't wonder,_ he told himself, although he didn't think it was.

Dark Jester scowled at the defiant blue-haired girl and then he smirked, remembering that it wouldn't matter in a mere few seconds.

"We'll see how mouthy you are after you've met our watchdogs." He snapped. "They should be arriving riiiiiight about..._now_!"

And he was absolutely correct.

A deep rumbling began to shake the floor and vibrate the soles of the Scouts' high-heeled feet.

As they stood looking at the floor and wondering what the hell was going on, Mina made a sudden exclamation and pointed at a spot of the floor a few feet away from where she was standing.

"Look! There!" She yelled.

The other whirled around to stare at what she was pointing frantically at and they all gasped.

A pit had opened up in the floor and was rapidly increasing in size.

Amy suddenly felt the floor beneath her left foot disappear, almost causing her to topple over backwards.

Looking wildly over her shoulder she gave a gasp of fear as she saw another pit had opened up just behind her.

As Amy's foot dangled in the empty space Rei suddenly made a dash forward and, wrapping her arms around Amy's waist, she dragged her back away from the pit to safety.

"Thank you!" Amy stammered as they backed away from the new pit and gathered together in a huddle.

Mina gave another yell and pointed at a third that had opened a short way off.

Sudden suspicion dawned on Alexia and as she glanced around it was proven to be well founded.

The three holes in the floor were arranged so that they surrounded the girls, who all stood in the middle of the chamber.

"Watch out, everybody!" She exclaimed. "We're trapped! He had this planned!"

The ear-splitting roar bellowed throughout the chamber once more.

"SAAAAAAHHH!!"

"SAAAAAAAHHH!!"

"SAAAAAAAAHHH!!"

As the Scouts gathered together in a circle, each of them facing outward, their eyes became wide with fear and apprehension.

Three huge and bulky creatures were rising into view from the three holes on stone elevator platforms!

Serena thought about how glad she would have been to have had her transformation brooch back at that moment...


	8. Chapter Seven: The Resurrection

**Chapter 7: **The Resurrection of Sailor Universe

Merula's eyes were wide with shock and amazement as she clutched the edge of the stone doorway in her hands.

Those roars...

They seemed to be so familiar to her, stirring up an old memory that she thought she had long forgotten.

It couldn't be...could it?

"What the hell was _that_?!" Erin cried as he made a lunge for the door that led into the altar chamber.

Merula's foot shot out and, just as he had done a while ago, Erin tripped over it and stumbled across the floor.

Merula's hands were on his arms in an instant and she dragged him away from the door and flung him against the wall again.

"Don't go in there!" She snapped as she glared back at the doorway. _It can't be! _She told herself, although she just couldn't be assured that it wasn't.

Unable to bear it any longer she ran over to the doorway and peered around into the altar chamber...and cringed.

Inside the vast hall was a sight that Merula had hoped she would never behold again and it made her heart plunge.

"Oh my GOD!!" Amy screamed in terror as she stared wildly at the massive, humanoid behemoths that had risen from beneath the floor.

The other Scouts were all speechless with horror as they gazed, unable to tear their eyes away from the monsters that Gimzallaluke had summoned to deal with them.

Cornering them were a trio of huge beasts, which, standing well over ten feet tall, seemed to be a cross between men and wild bulls, reminding Amy about the legend of Theseus who had matched wits with the deadly minotaur in the centre of the labyrinth of King Minos, the ruler of Knossos. They had the bodies of men and the heads of bulls, sporting a pair of horns each as well as fangs that dripped with saliva, which they licked off with their massive, hairy tongues. Their feet were hooves and their arms rippled with brawny muscles that they flexed as they roared ferociously.

With that the beasts dropped to all fours and, pointing their horns forward, they began to advance on the Scouts slowly.

Dark Jester smirked bitterly as he watched the face off.

"Horned Beasts direct from the jungle planet Min!" He declared formally. "I sincerely hope that these particularly fine specimens of the planet's dominant species meet with your approval, my dear, powerless Sailor Scouts. I had Gimzallaluke summon them to this temple yesterday just for you, in the possibility that you got out of hand and chose to be stubborn." Lita glowered at him but she realised that she had best concentrate on the more immediate threat of the horned beasts.

"Remember, the bigger they come..." she began half-heartedly.

"...The more bones they break?" Gimzallaluke suggested and Gemineye didn't bother to stifle her giggle.

"Don't get your hopes up too soon, you three!" Rei advised them but her voice was subdued for her words were empty and she knew it.

"Ohhh by the way, there's one thing you girls really ought to know." Dark Jester remarked as the Scouts all tried to keep the beasts circling them in full view. "These guys have been in the basement level for quite a while now; and since Minian beasts normally eat ten times their own weight a day I'd say that they should be feeling rather peckish at the moment. See, in all the excitement of the sacrifice I clean forgot to feed them!" The harlequin chuckled mockingly as the Scouts digested this piece of information and then continued. "Sure you don't want to step back into your cages?" He sneered nastily. The cornered Sailor Scouts made no reply to him as they watched the beasts circling them, slowly closing in on them and baring their rows of savage fangs, never ceasing to snarl for a second...

Fargo wrenched desperately at the net, trying to free himself, but to no avail.

"Oh well," Mina whispered as she looked around frantically "Out of the frying pan and into another frying pan!"

As the girls stood in their tight circle facing outward, the Horned Beasts dazzled them with their speed as they bounded around them without once coming to a halt.

"OW..._Amy_!!" Lita howled in protest as one of the blue-haired girl's high-heels trod upon her own foot _very_ heavily. Amy gasped and looked at the writhing and fuming brunette apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Lita!" She exclaimed, stumbling back and relieving the pressure from Lita's foot. "It's just that I can't get used to these shoes...they have a life of their own!!"

Lita merely growled in reply.

The girls were disorientated as they tried keep all three of the monsters in sight and they quickly became dizzy.

That had been Dark Jester's plan!

As the world spun around her Alexia gave a tiny gasp and she stepped forward, breaking the circle.

And one of the beasts lunged forward.

Before Alexia knew what was happening the beast was right in front her, its foul breath playing over her face, sending prickles up her spine. Panicking, the girl foolishly turned her back on the beast to return to the circle.

"Watch out!" Mina exclaimed desperately, but it was of no use. The monster wrapped its hairy muscle bound arms around Alexia's waist and lifted her into the air. She gave a gasp and grasped the thick pair of arms in her hands but she could not budge them.

"Oh!" She exclaimed as she squirmed in the monster's unbreakable grip.

The other girls were still trapped by the other two beasts and were all too shocked to make a move to help her.

Alexia had been taken completely off guard - she couldn't get away!

Then, right out of the blue, the beast lurched forward, nearly losing its footing, and accidentally released her.

Alexia fell to the floor, landing on her hands and knees. She looked up at the beast over her shoulder to see it swaying in an attempt to stay on its feet.

She was perplexed by this turn of events.

Fargo was still trapped...so who had come to her assistance?

The beast whirled around to glower at the person who had rammed their shoulder into its leg.

Erin trembled and generally felt insignificant in the beast's shadow.

"Oh, look! A mouse!" He exclaimed suddenly, pointing behind the monster.

Moving quickly while the beast was still off guard Alexia darted around it and grabbed Erin by the arm. She ran back to the others, dragging the boy with her and rejoined the circle with him at her side.

"That was crazy, Erin!" She snapped as she stared ahead without trying to focus on the beasts.

"The devil made me do it." Erin explained as he examined Alexia. "Say, you look pretty good!" He exclaimed suddenly.

Alexia slapped him.

As Erin's head lolled to one side a gentle hand took hold of his chin and turned him back.

"Thanks for coming to my rescue, again." Alexia added giving him a quick peck on the cheek before turning her eyes back to the fray.

"Are you wearing lipstick?" Erin muttered.

It was the best he could come up with so soon after being hit and what Alexia had done immediately that. Mina, who was on the other side of Erin, suddenly swung her head around to stare at him.

"Wait a minute...when did _you_ get here?!" She exclaimed.

x x x x x

Merula watched the desperate situation unfolding in the chamber from the door with a thoughtful look in her eyes.

_Hmm, now that's odd..._she thought as she looked at one of the horned beasts that had the Scouts and now Erin trapped. _Those aren't your run-of-the-mill Minian beasts. If they were then they'd be screaming about how quickly they plan to rip them up for a midnight snack! But these guys are totally silent..._

She watched as the beasts got closer and closer to the group, who stood staring at them, unable to do anything; then, she had it.

_Dark Jester's gotta be using his powers to manipulate them! _She realised. _That guy sure has a lot to answer for..._

Without even realising it she had begun to gaze at Amy, who stood among her friends, facing incredible danger with them.

Merula closed her eyes as she felt utterly helpless and tormented by the danger the blue-haired girl was in.

_Amy, hang in there! I WILL help you...I promise!_

Just as things were beginning to look totally hopeless everything changed in the Scouts' favour.

A pair of frightened eyes were watching the powerless Sailor Scouts, who stood held at bay along with Erin, and the tied-up Fargo, from behind a large stone pillar, which was engraved with arcane markings.

Estrella was had been terrified by the appearance of the towering brutes and, frightened beyond rational thought, she had fled to this hiding place, flung herself down on the stone floor and cowered. The kitten had trembled uncontrollably for several minutes with her paws over her eyes and her tail curled tightly around herself. Then she had pulled herself together and, mastering her courage, she had realised that the Sailor Scouts needed her.

Estrella felt unbearably guilty as she watched the girls and Erin's plight which she knew she was responsible for.

True, she had not meant for any of this to happen but her friends might not have been put in this danger if she hadn't run away in the first place.

She felt heavy with shame as she thought about how selfish she had been and she almost wept as she thought that now because of her the Sailor Scouts as well as Erin could now die.

"Oh, this is all _my_ fault!" The kitten wailed bitterly as she stared desperately around the room, hardly even knowing what it was that she was looking for - just something, _anything_ that she could do to help her friends. Then her eyes chanced upon the bag that Gemineye had slung over one of her slender shoulders as she watched the desperate struggle for survival going on before her very eyes with a smirk.

Estrella's body stiffened as she gazed fixedly at this bag, knowing somehow that it was important - the kitten was willing to bet that the Scouts' transformation items were inside it!

Knowing what she had to do and taking her courage into her paws for the second time that night she galloped across the floor, straight for Gemineye. Gemineye did not hear the padding of the kitten's tiny paws as Estrella ran up behind her.

Then, she nearly leapt out of her high heels as the strap of her leather bag was snatched from around her shoulder and slid down her arm.

Glaring down, Gemineye saw Estrella land a few feet on the floor in front of her. The kitten held the strap of her bag tightly between her teeth.

"Hey, no fair! Stop!" Gemineye screeched.

Estrella was not likely to.

As soon as she was a short distance away from the trapped girls and Erin, Estrella skidded to a halt.

Throwing her head to one side in order to create a little momentum she flung the bag through the air in a smooth arc.

The bag landed just in front of the group and, as it hit the floor, it fell open.

And, just as Estrella had hoped, the Sailor Scouts' transformation items were revealed!

Four transformation pens, Serena's locket and Alexia's necklace.

These items glittered in the light of the torches and the sparkle caught the girls' eyes, causing them all to look down.

Serena, Amy, Rei, Lita, Mina and Alexia all gasped as they saw their transformation items lying there before them.

To them it was the most welcome sight they had ever seen in their lives.

Instinctively Alexia looked up and she saw Estrella gazing sorrowfully at her across the distance between them.

However, to Alexia that distance did not exist, for wherever she was in the world she was never truly parted from the kitten. Between Estrella and herself their existed a bond that no words could ever describe.

"Fantastic, Estrella!" She exclaimed, kneeling to retrieve her necklace. "You've really come through for us!"

"Yeah!" Serena cheered, grabbing her locket. "You rule!!"

Amy, Rei, Lita and Mina all nodded, smiling at her as they picked up their transformation pens eagerly.

Estrella felt her eyes become hot and prickly as she hung her head.

She did not deserve such praise...

_Oh, Alexia...dear, dear Alexia! _The kitten thought sadly as she closed her eyes to hold back the tears. _What will you say when you know the truth...?_

Unaware of her thoughts the six girls held out their transformation items, feeling immensely relieved to have them back.

For a second they all looked at each other.

"Let's do it!" Serena cried.

The other five all nodded.

"Right!"

"Moon Crystal Power! Make Up!"

"Mercury Star Power! Make Up!"

"Mars Star Power! Make Up!"

"Jupiter Star Power! Make Up!"

"Venus Star Power! Make Up!"

"Charonian Force! Make Up!"

Surrounded by the light of their Planet Power, Serena, Amy, Rei, Lita, Mina and Alexia transformed and as they reappeared in their Sailor Scout forms they were empowered and ready for anything, now that they could finally fight back.

Erin was entranced. As he had watched Alexia's flimsy costume fade away to be replaced by her Sailor suit his eyes had filled with awe and he had begun to feel weak at the knees.

Sailor Charon stood triumphantly facing off against the might of the horned beasts from the planet Min, alongside her fellow Sailor Scouts.

Dark Jester stared at the Sailor Scouts with murderous fury in his eyes as he realised that things had just got far more complicated.

For the very briefest of seconds Charon turned her head to glance over her shoulder at Erin.

As the dark-haired Scout gazed deeply into his eyes the street kid felt his muscles lock and his spine freeze. An eternity seemed to pass as she and he simply gazed at each other in silence.

Then Charon winked at him and, with a teasing smile, she turned away to face the enemy.

Erin's mind had filled with sheer wonder as he had watched Alexia Risolto become Sailor Charon and when she had winked at him his legs had turned into water.

A faint sigh issued forth from his lips as he fell to his knees while the Sailor Scouts lunged at the beasts.

"Stop swooning!" Growled a voice from behind him.

Erin blinked and looked over his shoulder to see who had spoken to him.

Fargo lay tangled up in the net, a short way from him, on the floor.

"If you'd like to break off for a few seconds then could you see your way clear to helping me?" Fargo continued scathingly.

This brought Erin back to his senses and scrambling to his feet he made his way over to where Fargo was lying.

"Where did you run off to, anyway?" Fargo inquired. "Get scared?"

"No!" Erin protested. "I decided there was no point in us all getting lured into a trap, so I hid myself until I felt the time was right to make my presence known!" Fargo rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right."

x x x x x

"They have been gone for so long now!" Luna sighed anxiously as she paced up and down along the roof of the Hino shrine and stopped to look up at the stars, as though they would tell her what was happening to the Sailor Scouts.

As it happened all that they did was twinkle at her in a friendly way, doing little to reassure her troubled mind.

Artemis gave a faint grunt as he sat by the edge of the roof; the white cat was so deep in his own worries that he had no time for Luna's.

As it happened Artemis's concern was about something a little different than the safety of the Scouts but it was just as pressing and important.

"What could have happened?" Luna continued, not noticing that Artemis wasn't paying any attention to her.

The name 'Merula' popped into her mind and she growled, narrowing her eyes.

Merula had betrayed the Scouts, she just knew it. How could she have been so stupid as to let Serena, Amy, Rei, Fargo and Erin go with the potentially treacherous Sailor Scout?

Artemis made no reply to her whatsoever.

Realising that he had not said anything for ten minutes now Luna glared angrily at him.

"Artemis! Have you been listening to a word I've said?!" She demanded waspishly. Artemis didn't even look at her.

"No." He replied bluntly.

Luna blinked in surprise, Artemis wasn't usually so abrupt with her.

"What's on your mind?" She inquired, slightly more mildly.

For a few minutes Artemis did not respond. Then, just as Luna had begun to think that he wasn't going to answer her question, he spoke quietly.

"I've been thinking..." he muttered in a hushed voice. "About whether or not we ought to tell Serena the truth."

Luna froze as she realised the full implications of what he had just said.

There was a heavy silence on the roof as both of the cats thought about Merula and the secret that they had both kept about her from the girls the first time they had encountered Sailor Universe several months before.

Eventually Luna broke the silence.

"No, certainly not!" She snapped harshly. "We have enough to worry about without Serena finding out about..." she trailed off and then she began again. "We can't tell them the truth about Merula. I only hope that Estrella has the sense to keep quiet about it..."

Artemis just gazed at her without replying. He had more sense than to dispute the issue with her.

But as the white cat looked up at the stars, which were no more helpful to him than they had been to Luna, he just hoped that they would be able to make the right decision for the good of the Sailor Scouts, as well as for Serena's sake...

x x x x x

"Mars Celestial Fire - Surround!" Sailor Mars cried as the fire crackled between her two fingertips.

The flames surrounded the Horned Beast she and Sailor Mercury were confronting and, although they definitely had an effect on him, the monster's fur did not burst into flames as Mars had expected.

"Oh man! These guys must be resistant to fire!" She groaned to her teammate as the beast roared and shrugged off the wall of fire, which fizzled out. "What do we do?"

"I don't know..." Mercury murmured as she gazed at Dark Jester, Gimzallaluke and Gemineye, who were watching the melee from the other side of the chamber.

The Scout of Mercury was worried - if these monsters were so tough then how powerful could those three be?

She decided to worry about it after (or IF) the current threat was defeated.

"Mercury Bubbles!" Sailor Mercury cried and sent forth a barrage of cold bubbles, which held the beast off for a few minutes.

"Good move, Mercury!" Mars exclaimed as she and the blue-haired Scout fell back while the beast snarled and swatted aside the bubbles with his hairy paws.

"Don't start celebrating just yet. That won't hold him off forever!" Mercury cautioned the Martian. "He'll be onto us again in a second. Oh, what should we do?!"

"Gimme a sec', buddy, and I'll have you free quicker than it takes to...do something that's over in less than a sec'!" Erin blustered as he tugged at the knots in the net that trapped Fargo.

"Well, don't hurry yourself for my sake!" Fargo muttered as he lay still. "You in love or something?"

Erin tugged at the knots, which were suddenly fascinating to him.

However, on the other side of the room Gemineye had noticed him and her orange eyes became narrow as she pouted.

"I don't think sooooooo!" She exclaimed as she split herself into two manifestations of herself, which pointed their index fingers at Erin's back.

At the very same instant that the two Gemineyes each fired a chain at his back Erin gave the knots one final, frustrated tug as he gave up trying to free Fargo.

The ropes snapped apart.

As Erin congratulated himself Fargo rose to his feet and saw the approaching chains. Tapping Erin on the shoulder, he pointed at them.

When Erin looked and saw the pair of chains heading straight for his throat he gave a single yelp and, jamming his eyes shut, dropped to his knees.

Several unbearably tense seconds passed as he gritted his teeth and waited for the chains to wrap around him.

However they never did.

Opening one eye cautiously Erin saw that the chains had become wrapped around Fargo's metal staff, which the youth was holding in his hands.

As Erin opened the other eye and rose, relieved, to his feet Fargo transformed.

The Midnight Raver now grappled with the pair of chains with his staff.

Erin joined his friend's side as he watched the struggle between the Midnight Raver and the pair of Gemineyes.

"How'd you know I swooned?" He asked gazing at the Raver in interest. "You were lying face down on the floor!" The Raver thought quickly and then replied as quick as a flash:

"How do _you_ know that I don't have eyes in the back of my head?"

_That got him..._he thought in satisfaction.

"You _do_?" Erin exclaimed, his eyes suddenly widened with wonder and astonishment as he gaped at him.

"No." The Raver admitted, as Gemineye gave up and, with a huff, dropped her chains and retreated, her clone following suit.

The Raver's hairs prickled on the back of his neck as he felt the icy breeze that suddenly blew across his back.

"Spider sense tingling!" He quipped as he instinctively activated his levitation spell, sliding smoothly up into the air and right through the outstretched fingers of Gimzallaluke. The sorcerer had cast the wraith-form spell again in order to take the red head by surprise and drain all his energy like he'd done to Sailor Moon earlier.

"Go haunt a house!" The Raver chuckled as he gleefully evaded Gimzallaluke's life sapping clutches while Erin fled through the carnage that was being wreaked in the altar chamber. "Hey, Sailor V...nice hair!" The Raver called over to Venus, who looked up and met his meaningful eyes. "Get what I'm saying?" He added as he jerked his thumb towards Gemineye, who stood a short way behind her.

Sailor Venus spun around and glared at Gemineye and her hand, which she had aimed at the blonde Scout in order to tie her up with a chain, froze in the air as she gasped in shock, having been caught in the act.

"Payback time." Venus growled as she instinctively ran her hand over the back of her hair. Gemineye split herself into two and the pair sputtered desperately between themselves.

"What are we going to do?" The original exclaimed in panic.

"I know...cut the _other_ side of her hair off!" The clone responded, snapping her fingers. "Do that and she'll lose her powers!" Gemineye gave her double a blank stare.

"I'm...pretty sure that she won't," she remarked hesitantly. "I think you're thinking of somebody else..."

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Venus yelled as she generated the golden beam of energy and the pair of identical girls abruptly broke off from bickering to squeak in alarm and leap out of the destructive path of the attack.

x x x x x

Sailor Charon gazed quickly around the chamber.

_Okay, there are two of them ahead - but where's the other one?_

As it happened the very beast she was looking for was the same one that had grabbed her earlier.

At that moment it was sneaking up behind her.

When the beast had spotted Charon standing on her own it had remembered how easy it had been to take her unawares earlier.

With the greatest of care the brute stepped up behind the Charonian Scout and spread its arms wide...

Sailor Charon spun on her heel to face it.

There was a knowing smile on her lips as she looked up at the sheepish beast.

"Ah, ah, ah! You didn't think you'd be able to play the same trick on me twice, did you?" She admonished it teasingly. "Give me a little more credit than that, _please_!"

The beast looked embarrassed - an odd expression on a creature standing ten feet tall and with greater biceps than a heavy-weight wrestler - until it recovered and swung its massive fist at Charon, who flung herself out of the way.

She rolled onto her side and stared intently at the beast towering over her.

"Charon Psy..." she began.

"Light of Death!!"

Charon was momentarily blinded by an intense light and the chamber was abruptly filled with the aroma of charred fur.

When she opened her eyes again the psychic Scout saw that the far wall of the chamber had acquired a coat of grey ash.

"You okay?" The Raver inquired as Charon rose to her feet.

"Yeah..."

"Right-ho." The Raver replied and although his voice was cheerful he was worried, for he'd used up the very last of his power in that desperate shot...

x x x x x

"What should I do? What should I do?" Estrella looked at the Scouts in horror as everything they threw at the remaining beasts was easily deflected. She noticed Merula, who was still stood in the doorway, her fists clenched and an agitated look on her face. Estrella knew she wanted more than anything to be in there, fighting the enemy, even if it did mean siding with the Sailor Scouts.

That was when the brainwave hit her - she, as an adviser of Queen Serenity's court, had the ability to create a new transformation item for the rogue Scout! She began to run towards Merula, power building within her when she skidded to a halt. What was she thinking?! She couldn't help Merula! If she got her powers back she'd surely rip the Scouts to pieces herself as soon as the adversary was defeated, and Luna and Artemis would surely scold her severely for it! She looked over to the others again - they were in serious trouble...what was she going to do? Then, the cat heard a voice in her mind.

_Estrella, my dear kitten - listen to your heart. _

The voice was one that the kitten had come to believe she would never hear again, despite her deepest wishes to listen upon the voice's gentle tones once more. Her heart was filled with so much joy that it brought tears to her eyes. For the voice was that of her beloved Queen Serenity.

"Yes, Your Majesty." She wept happily, and a sparkling tear dropped from her whiskers, but instead of hitting the ground with a splash it solidified and turned into a small, black, tear-shaped jewel. "Merula!" She called to the girl, who turned to gaze at her. "This is for you." She used her nose to push the jewel across the floor to Merula, who stopped it with her foot and stooped down to pick it up. She knew immediately what it was, although she wasn't sure how she knew.

"Excellent, thanks, Estie." She winked and held the jewel above her head. "Universal Planet Power - Make Up!"

The Scouts all turned as they heard Merula's cry.

"What the..?" Fargo exclaimed, as the aura surrounding the purple-haired girl subsided. Sailor Universe looked down at herself with satisfaction.

"Cool." She breathed, regarding her new outfit. As before she was dressed in a black and white uniform, however a few changes were notable. It was much more low-cut and the skirt shorter than ever; a black choker made of two pieces of material criss-crossed around her neck. A purple bow was held in place by a black, tear-shaped brooch and a white, tear-shaped crystal hung from the top of her skirt. Black high-heels and wrist-length gloves completed the outfit.

"Sailor Universe?!" The Scouts cried out in unison, totally distracted from their fight, which didn't please the Horned Minian Beasts in the slightest.

"Watch out!" Universe yelled, and ran forward to confront the beasts herself.

Meanwhile Estrella felt her heart swell with pride. _I hope I pleased you, Queen Serenity. _She thought to herself.

x x x x x

"Mental Break!" Universe yelled, and one of the hideous creature was lifted into the air before being slammed back down on its head. So far she'd worked her way through one of the monstrous beasts and was making easy work of the other.

_A psychic attack?! _Sailor Charon thought to herself in surprise as she stared at Universe. _And a strong one too!! _She couldn't take her eyes off the Scout and the others were just as drawn to Universe as she was.

"Why is she doing this?" Mars wondered suspiciously.

"It's obvious, isn't it? She's getting rid of them so she can have the pleasure of ripping us apart herself." Jupiter muttered. "All I can say is she can try..."

"Hey, what if she's _really_ trying to help us?" Charon exclaimed, but Jupiter just laughed scornfully as she threw an attack towards the remaining Minian beast.

"You can tell that you haven't known her long!"

"Stranger things _have_ happened though, Jupiter." Mercury suddenly said quietly, coming to Charon's defence.

"You of all people should know what Universe is like Mercury - face it, she's as corrupt as they come," the brunette continued. "Personally, I can't wait 'til she's through with them so I can take a shot." Her green eyes narrowed as the Scout of the Universe turned to look at them over her shoulder, a smug expression on her face as she destroyed the last of the monstrous creatures.

"Now that wasn't too hard, was it?" She sneered. "What a bunch of weaklings!"

"Shut up!" Jupiter snapped.

"Ooooh, touchy!" Universe laughed. "As nice as it would be to stand here doing nothing I have..." Her dark eyes flicked sidewards, to spy Dark Jester trying to creep away. "...Bigger fish to fry - ciao for now!" She sprinted off in the same direction the evil harlequin had gone, leaving the Scouts, Estrella, Fargo and Erin to stare at each other.

"Well, what do we do now?" Sailor Moon asked. No sooner had the question crossed her lips when a familiar laugh filled the air.

"How about I give you all a little magic show?" Gimzallaluke announced, Gemineye at his side.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Venus muttered. Meanwhile, Mars found herself gazing thoughtfully at Gemineye, who winked at her playfully.

"Hey, is it me or is there something familiar about Gemineye?" Mars suddenly asked Charon and Jupiter. "I feel like I've seen her somewhere before, but not exactly the same..."

"Sorry, Mars, never seen anything or anyone like her before." Jupiter shrugged.

"I'm with you Mars - there _is_ something!" Charon replied, narrowing her eyes as she tried to place her.

"And now, for my first trick - I'll make the cat disappear!" The evil wizard decided to commence with his trickery after all. He raised his hands and Estrella took a step behind Fargo.

"Not so fast!" Erin appeared from behind Gimzallaluke, and with a yell copied from an old martial arts movie he recalled seeing a few weeks before, punched the demonic fiend squarely in the face. "I think I'm getting the hang of this now!" He exclaimed as he watched the stunned sorcerer pitch backwards and rubbed his knuckles gingerly. The Scouts cheered Erin on as he took a bow. "And may I say that I could not have done that manoeuvre without the help of the lovely Sailor Charon?" He grinned; and the Scout looked confusedly at him.

"Huh? What did I do, exactly?!" She questioned.

After witnessing Gimzallaluke get his lights punched out, Gemineye had let out a squeal and caught her partner before he hit the floor. She was now trying desperately to drag him away as quickly as her feet would take her. However, before she could get out of the door Venus yelled:

"Grab her - I haven't finished paying her back!" The five other Scouts lunged at the escapee, piling on top of her and her unconscious partner.

"Heeey, you guys are heavy!" She squealed as Jupiter and Mars dragged her back to her feet and held her tightly by the arms. Venus grinned mischievously at her and the orange-obsessed girl whimpered.

"Has anyone got any scissors?" The blonde Scout asked, and was rubbing her hands together as Charon stepped over to her.

"Hey, V, before you give Gemineye a taste of her own medicine, could I try something out?" She asked, and Venus looked at her curiously.

"Sure...what do you want to do?" She inquired and Charon grinned.

"I want to find out who our little friend _really_ is!" She explained, and Venus stepped to the side.

"Well then, be my guest!"

Charon stood in front of the nervous-looking Gemineye; her pale eyes narrowed and filled with that all-too-familiar look of determination.

"Now, to find out who you _really_ are!" She announced to the girl, then turned to the other Scouts. "Hey, will someone get ready to catch me, please? I have enough bruises without falling on this floor." She requested, and Sailors Moon and Mercury stood behind her.

"Wh...what are you going to do to me?!" Gemineye exclaimed, trembling violently.

"Shut up," Jupiter ordered, then nodded at the Scout. "Go ahead, Charon."

"Right, here goes nothing!" Charon closed her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.

"Help!" Gemineye yelped. "I didn't mean to cut Venus's hair, honestly! Gimzie told me to do it!" Venus gazed at her sceptically. Charon reopened her eyes and gave her an inimpressed look.

"_Please_ can I concentrate?!" She exclaimed in frustration. Gemineye fell silent, still trembling, as the jewel in Charon's tiara started to flicker in a rhythmic pattern and her whole body seemed to stiffen. "Charon Mindwarp!" She called, and as soon as she did the room temperature seemed to drop, and the lights dulled as her whole body glowed in a radiant aura. She dropped backwards into her friends' waiting arms as a small, grey shadow floated out of the top of her head and flew over to Gemineye. She shrieked as it soared above her then entered the top of her own orange-haired head; immediately her eyes became glassy and remained that way until the shapeless shadow reappeared and re-entered the Charonian's head. The Scout gasped, just as Gemineye managed to struggle free of Mars's and Jupiter's grip. She ran over to one side of the chamber and dropped to the floor, trembling.

"Sailor Charon, are you alright?" Mercury asked the girl anxiously as she sat down on the floor. Her face was pale and she was breathing very heavily.

"Mars...we were right, we _do_ know her," she managed to say between breaths. "It's Melina."

"Melina?!" Rei gasped. "So _that's_ what happened to her!"

"Melina, as in the girl from your school who went missing?!" Venus exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's right." Charon confirmed. "I tried to talk to her but some dark force has control over her mind, she might as well be sleepwalking." She paused to regain her breath once more. "Gimzallaluke...he's her boyfriend, someone called Clad? They were in the park together when they got brainwashed." She closed her eyes and leant back against Sailor Moon's shoulder. "Remind me not to take up mind reading as a profession, it's exhausting." She laughed lightly. "Still, that wasn't bad for a first attempt, was it?" The others laughed as they helped her to her feet. Meanwhile, the Midnight Raver had picked up on her remark about the wisdom of pursuing a career in telepathy and felt moved to disagree with her.

"Oh, I don't know, Charon..." he mused thoughtfully as he considered all of the possibilities and advantages of such a profession. "What about a..." he strained to think of something with which to connect this beginning with. "...a _psychic detective_?! You could start your own PI Agency with Venus as your bumbling assistant! She could gasp at the end of every one of your successfully solved cases and exclaim: 'How _do_ you do it, Charon?'. But, hey, seriously, wouldn't it be _amazing_ if there really _was_ a psychic detective? 'That man committed the murder in question, officer - I know because I read his mind'..."

"Shut...UP!!" Sailor Jupiter roared at him, cutting off his reverie which actually came to the others as something of a relief.

x x x x x

"So, Sailor Universe. We meet alone at last." Dark Jester taunted. The rogue Scout had trailed her prey silently through the network of catacombs and chambers, waiting for the right moment to surprise him. As it turned out he'd known all along that she was following, and so, when he'd felt like he'd led her along long enough, he had stopped and turned to face her.

"The pleasure's all mine," she grinned wickedly. "I'm looking forward to kicking your sorry butt halfway across the galaxy."

"Hmmm...I'm sure." He sneered, and leapt forward.

"Death Ice!" She called, but before the barrage of freezing ice could so much as touch the villain it turned to snow.

"Ahhh, my favourite weather, how did you know?" He taunted as the flakes drifted around him. "Try _this_ for size!" A top hat appeared in his hand. He pulled the rim off it and tossed it at her like a Frisbee. Swiftly, Universe side-stepped, but not quickly enough as the sharp blade grazed the top of her arm, leaving a thin cut.

"Dammit." She growled between clenched teeth as blood started to trickle down her arm. She turned and her eyes widened as she narrowly missed a messy end by ducking as the blade shot back towards her neck.

"_That_ was a close call, wasn't it?" Dark Jester said, catching the rim on his finger and letting it spin; with a flick of his wrist it had vanished. "I don't understa-" he was cut off by a furious Hell Fire attack, which hit his wacky headdress, causing it to begin to burn. "Ahhh fire! Help I'm burning!" He ran around, patting the flames with his hands. He stuck his head in a fountain which was conveniently positioned in the corner of the room. "How rude of you to cut me off mid-sentence!" He scolded. "If you'd let me finish I was going to say that I don't understand why you're helping those feeble Sailor Scouts. If I were you, my dear, why I'd have finished them off - got them out of my hair while I had the chance!"

That was more than enough for the purple-haired Scout.

"'Why'?! You want to know 'why'?!" She yelled angrily. "I'll tell you - because I am my own mistress, you _monster_! You tried to use me, wield me as your weapon…so I'm going to kill you, Dark Jester. You have _your_ way…and _this_ has always been _mine_! Galactic Star Whip!"

An extremely slender whip appeared in her hand, and she quickly aimed it at Dark Jester's neck.

"Say goodbye!"

Before he could move it sliced straight through, as easily as a hot knife through butter, and his head fell to the floor with a loud thud, followed by the rest of him.

"Hm, not as tough as he made out." Universe sighed, and turned to walk out…but it wasn't over yet.

"Heheheheh..."

She froze.

"What the...?" She turned ever so slowly, then gasped.

"Thought you could get rid of me that easily, did you?" Dark Jester's head jeered. "Now you've got _twice_ as much trouble!" Slowly the decapitated body rose to its feet and lunged towards her.

"Woah!" She exclaimed, unable to believe her eyes. "Retribution Thunder Shot!" She slammed her fist against the ground and an electric charge headed for the feet of the rather unusual adversary. Not expecting it the body was shocked and fell back to the ground.

"Too easy." Universe sighed again.

"It's not over yet!" The head continued to jeer and the Scout stared as tentacles suddenly sprouted out of what used to be Dark Jester's neck. He laughed wildly as they got longer, and he scuttled towards her. Before the Scout knew what was happening Dark Jester leapt up, and wrapped the long tentacles around her neck, squeezing hard.

The Scout somehow managed to laugh, despite turning red in the face as her air was cut off. She grabbed him by the back of his head and pulled him off. "Hell Fire!" The flames rushed towards him, and there was nowhere to run as he was stuck in the corner.

Like an animal, he howled before he was lost from sight in the blinding glare of the intense fire.

x x x x x

Gimzallaluke was breathing long and deeply as he leant against the wall, his hand over his eyes, swaying as if he had been aroused from a deep feverish slumber.

As the Scouts, Fargo and Erin watched breathlessly at what was happening the sorcerer rose unsteadily and drew his hand away from his eyes.

In them now shone the light of sense, as though he had just returned from a dark pool of forgetfulness.

As they watched the one they had known until now as Gimzallaluke he gave a great sigh of relief.

"I'm back," he said in a hushed whisper, which was light with the joy he was feeling. "I had forgotten..."

There was a faint moan from the other side of the chamber.

Gemineye, who had fallen against a great pillar, now stood shakily as she rubbed her aching eyes.

Gimzallaluke widened his eyes as he saw her and caught his breath.

Mercury looked at him in surprise.

Gimzallaluke looked as if he were seeing Gemineye for the first time.

Gemineye lowered her hand, revealing her own eyes.

They were now gentler than they had seen before and she blinked again and again as if she didn't recognise where she was.

"Melina?" The sorcerer breathed, hardly daring to believe his eyes.

Gemineye's gaze met with his and a look of sheer joy spread over her face.

"Clad..." She murmured dreamily as she moved over to him with a smile for which a man might have died for playing on her lips. "You have come back to me."

"As have you." Gimzallaluke smiled peacefully as she stroked the side of his face with her silk-gloved hand.

"I've dreamed about this happening ever since we were changed," Gemineye whispered. "In my heart I knew that someday it must come." She breathed out as a million things ceased to burden her heart. "Clad..."

"Melina..."

Neither of them got any further.

As they melted into each others' arms they became locked in a passionate kiss which both wished could last forever.

As he and Gemineye drew apart Gimzallaluke turned to gaze at the Scouts.

"Farewell," the sorcerer said seriously. "You have given us back our love for one another."

"You're welcome," Sailor Moon told them with a warm smile. "We're glad that we could help you. I'm ready to change both of you back to normal now."

"No!" Gemineye exclaimed sharply. "We do not want to change!"

"Melina..." Gimzallaluke began.

"Don't call me that! I am Gemineye now!" She snapped. Then her voice softened as she cupped his face in her hands. "Don't you see? You and I are truly kindred spirits now. We are free and can finally be together."

"Meli..._Gemineye_, are you sure?" Charon asked. "You'll never be who you once were, you know!"

Gemineye nodded.

"Yes." Was all she said.

With that she and Gimzallaluke turned away from the Scouts and started to walk away.

"Where will you go?" Fargo asked suddenly.

They both stopped, turning to face the group one final time.

"To where we can live and be free." The sorcerer replied simply. "It is better this way. I vow that I will protect her forever."

"If you have no immediate plans for the future…" Fargo said unexpectedly, taking a step forward. "Then maybe I could make a suggestion…well, a recommendation, really, I guess."

"What do you mean?" Gemineye asked curiously.

"More like, 'Why are you wasting the Earth's precious oxygen?'" Muttered Jupiter.

"Well, you could stay with the Sailor Scouts. They're just like you - kids with special powers who work together in order to use them for greater and better things." Fargo knew that he was going red, unable to believe how corny he was being, but the approving smile that Mercury gave him made it worth saying.

"You're very welcome." Sailor Moon agreed, her eyes kind.

"We'd _love_ you to hang with us!" Venus added, smiling.

Gemineye looked at Gimzallaluke, who cleared his throat as she smiled and raised her eyebrows.

"I can see that Gemineye is tempted by your offer and I'd be a liar if I said that I'm not...but I'm afraid that she and I need to make it by ourselves. Everyone must eventually find their own road through life…work out and understand out who we really are for ourselves, and we are no exception." Gimzallaluke turned to Gemineye, whose face now seemed to shine. "Are you ready, my love?" He asked.

"I will follow you throughout the world." She said lovingly.

"Then let us go." Gimzallaluke said firmly. Wrapping his arm tightly around her the sorcerer began to murmur a magical incantation, which Fargo immediately recognised as the levitation spell. Sure enough the sorcerer and his loved one rose into the air and began to climb up and up until they disappeared through the skylight and were lost from sight.

Gimzallaluke and Gemineye were both gone…never to be seen again.

Fargo gazed after them silently.

Then he muttered under his breath so quietly that none of them heard him.

"Good luck...you're gonna need it."

Universe brushed her hands against each other for a moment as she looked at the others, who were assembled in front of her, unaware of her presence.

"Well, wasn't that fun?" She smirked. "Now, if you'll all excuse me, I'd love to stop and make polite conversation but, well, time's a wastin'!" She turned away again. "Maybe I'll see you around." She started to walk, but then stopped and turned again, this time to smile fondly at Estrella. "Thanks, Estie - I owe you one." She indicated her costume, then went on again.

"Not so fast, Universe!" Jupiter yelled. "You have some explaining to do!"

"Moi?!" The Scout exclaimed innocently.

"Yeah, you." Mars stepped forward. "You tricked us!"

"That's right - you led us into a trap!" Sailor Moon spoke up.

"Me too." Charon took a step forward. "How could you do that?" Universe shook her head, then spun and fled.

"Hey, come back here!" Venus shouted.

"Leave her to me." Jupiter announced, and took chase. "She'll be sorry she ever played tricks on us!" She muttered to herself as the purple-haired girl came into view. "Stop, coward!" She barked, and immediately the Scout stopped and faced the tall brunette.

"Who you calling a coward?" Universe sneered.

"Who do you think?" Jupiter scowled. "And don't try to deny it - I'm not the one who ran off as soon as the heat got too much for her!" Universe laughed.

"So, are you here to...teach me a lesson?" She tilted her head, and her brown eyes sparkled with mirth.

"Yeah, actually, I am." The other Scout replied fiercely, and Universe laughed again.

"Alright then, Jupiter - show me what you've got!" She dropped into a fighting stance, tossing her plait off her shoulder with a flick of her head. Jupiter's eyes narrowed as her lightning conductor-like tiara crackled with energy.

"Jupiter Thunder!"

"Retribution Thunder Shot!" Universe called back as she easily dodged Jupiter's attack. The floor under Jupiter's feet became charged quickly and the Scout of Jupiter was knocked over instantly.

"Bitch!" The brunette muttered, starting to get up again.

"Hell Fire!" Universe attacked again, not letting Jupiter have a chance to retaliate. Jupiter yelled out in pain as she yet again hit the ground.

Universe stood over the fallen Scout and regarded her with a caustically raised eyebrow. "You know what your trouble is?" She remarked suddenly. "You never bother to analyse situations before you tackle them - you leap straight into the fray and expect the outcome to be handed to you on a silver platter. Maybe that would explain why somebody as strong as you are has such a knack for getting every square inch of her butt kicked so often."

Jupiter had been about to rise back to her feet but now she flinched, although she tried to hide it - could Universe be right? Was she really too hot-headed to win against this cool and precise opponent, who had easily avoided her first attack even though it had been right in her face?

Then she shook herself - what was she doing listening to the words of Sailor Universe - an enemy of the Sailor Scouts? Universe was just trying to demoralise her, she decided.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" The green-eyed opponent attacked from a sitting position, then rolled to knock the Scout's legs from under her. Soon they were grappling on their knees, trying to pin one another down. Finally Universe's strength got the better of Jupiter.

"Give in?" Universe inquired simply.

"No chance." The other girl muttered defiantly through clenched teeth; Universe smirked.

"Well maybe you should." She pulled the girl up by her hair. "Because you're not gonna win."

"We'll see." Jupiter grimaced. "Jupiter Thunder!" The close-range attack hit Universe straight in the stomach.

"You'll pay for that one!" She snapped, pushing the girl away. "Death Ice!" The ice attack was the last thing the already tired Jupiter needed, and it was enough to put her down again, this time for good. "Told ya so." The purple-haired girl laughed and stalked off; disappearing just as the others arrived.

"Jupiter!" They yelled in unison.

"What happened?!" Estrella exclaimed.

"Where's Universe?" Fargo demanded.

"She ran off." Jupiter mumbled, feeling embarrassed that the others had found her sprawled out on the floor.

x x x x x

Sailor Universe staggered to a halt and allowed herself the luxury of collapsing to her knees.

The purple-haired Scout had been running non-stop for so long that she could hardly breathe, but as she struggled for breath she couldn't hold back the uncontrollable laughter that suddenly brewed up inside her. Flinging her head back Universe rocked with glee as she felt the sheer exhilaration, that had always raced within her during and after the thrill of battle, course through her body.

_I'm alive again! _She thought triumphantly as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders and slowly shook herself from side to side in a futile effort to hold back the ecstatic laughter that escaped out of her mouth as she rocked. _Wired up and ready to go! At last, I'm back in the game! _Directing her eyes up towards the early morning sky she realised that the darkness was now dwindling as day grew nearer. For a while she knelt gazing upwards at the gradually fading night above her as she took deep and slow breaths. Then she crumbled and fell into breathless chuckling again. _Those Inner Sailor Scouts...what a bunch of jokers! _She thought in amusement. _They couldn't even take out three small Minian Beasts without my help! _Gradually she relaxed and as her laughter trickled away as it was finally exhausted the Sailor Scout's brow furrowed and her deep eyes became thoughtful as a though struck her mind. A thought that she found quite fascinating...

_I can take Sailor Moon and Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus, no problem... _she mused as she considered the strengths of the team of Sailor Scouts. _But Charon...she's the cuckoo in their nest. The Princess of the Outer Moon..._The dark eyes of the renegade Sailor Scout of the Universe narrowed in deep contemplation as she thought about the Charonian Scout with newly rekindled interest.

_Hmm..._

x x x x x

_Her eyes! Her terrible eyes!_

They were burning at him even now with brown flames as he fled blindly through the seemingly endless passageways of the temple, neither knowing nor caring about where he was going. The all-consuming terror of _her_ hateful eyes drove away any other thoughts as he ran on and on, never stopping for even an instant. He could not stop, he dared not stop. He had to keep running to escape from her terrifying eyes, which were always blazing at him with a glare of murder, as if she were right behind him, silently but definitely pursuing him; yet no matter where and how far he ran, he could not get away from them...

Or _her_.

Dark Jester yammered incoherently as he ran and ran ever onward, frantically, and always feeling pursued and terrorised.

The foul images depicted on the walls all blurred together to become one insane image as he fled.

Suddenly air was all around him and he was no longer running away. Dark Jester had stepped through an opening at the end of the passageway he had turned unseeingly into and as he passed through the doorway he felt a yawning, empty space replace the ground beneath him.

As his foot flailed, nothing there for it to make contact with, Dark Jester fell, and as he slammed into the harsh and unforgiving rocks sticking up out of the grass of the steep slope and rolled down out of the temple, any air that he still breathed after all of his demonised running, which had left him well nigh breathless, was driven out of him by the shock of the impact.

As he landed in a crumpled heap at the bottom of the hill Dark Jester gasped in one long, tortuous intake of breath.

Beneath the quickly lightening sky of the early morning he coughed and wheezed agonisingly.

But still, amidst his desperate struggling for breath, the memory of _her_ dreadful eyes following him wherever he went, never letting him feel a moment of peace, filled him with fear.

And hate.

Hatred for Sailor Universe.

_- Fool -_

Dark Jester suddenly stopped hacking as he was filled with an ice cold chill that froze his spine, making him straighten up as he knelt and his eyes widened like a trapped animal's.

_That voice..._

The malevolent, cold voice that had sibilantly whispered to him in the silence of his mind for so long...ever since he had stumbled upon this temple and it had ensnared him as he had stood in the altar chamber; poisoning his mind into working its will in the place that he had just escaped - a temple that celebrated all things evil.

The voice of his master, which had dominated his soul for so long now.

"_You..._" Dark Jester had to force his voice to form that single word.

His terror of those hateful eyes drove away his memory of words and his equal (although perhaps greater) fear of _it_ drove away what rational thoughts remained in him and left him as a gibbering husk now that both of them tormented him as one.

_- You worthless fool -_

The cold and bitter scorn in the foul, quiet voice made him cringe and cower on the ground, trembling uncontrollably like a beaten dog.

_- You failed me -_

Dark Jester again forced more words through the grey whirl of terror and craziness.

"I...did...all...that...you...asked...of...me..." he rasped with wide eyes like those of a dead fish.

_- You failed the task I entrusted to you, you worthless creature. I asked of you to bring to me the one who will bear me into your world and you failed -_

"_No..._I...brought...them..." he protested feebly and his voice wavered.

_- The Sailor Scouts are not the key to bringing an end to my exile, fool. They are worthless to me and will be the first to perish when I enter your world and turn the sky to night - forever. All of your pathetic efforts have come to nothing -_

Dark Jester's eyes were stricken and disbelieving.

_It...wasn't the Sailor Scouts it spoke of...?_

It all passed through his mind in a rush of clear thoughts before his mind returned to the ruin it had become.

All of his work had been meaningless...

"_WHO?_" He hissed like a rabid cat.

_- It is no longer your concern. You had him and you could have delivered him to me but instead you pursued your own petty, meaningless ambitions and all that you achieved was the confounding of my birth. I speak of HIM - the one who will bring me into the physical world. You are worthless to me now - and I tell you now that you will never see the hour in which I shall smother this planet in eternal night before departing on my journey throughout the cosmos, spreading the darkness throughout all of creation -_

Dark Jester felt numb as he realised in another fleeting moment of clarity who it had really meant.

HIM.

His eyes were now empty and his mouth of sharp, white teeth hung open as he breathed raspily.

Dark Jester now realised in the hour of his ruin just how great a fool he had been. Never in his life had he ever felt so small and stupid.

_- Farewell Dark Jester ...we will not meet again-_

And then it was gone.

Dark Jester felt a shiver go through his body as its cold touch departed from his heart and the loss of its evil presence left him feeling confused and empty.

As he trembled like a mortally wounded fox a million shards of thoughts flooded through his shattered consciousness, flowing together and blurring into a tapestry of fears and desperate regrets.

_Worthless...the one...worthless...him...the eyes...failure...endless night...fool...those terrible eyes! Her terrible, terrible eyes!_

A deep sneer echoed through his mind as it chuckled.

_Sailor Universe is coming for you._

Throwing back his head, he roared like a dying wolf to the starry sky and those brown pools of flame burned his soul, searing him for all time.

Then there was only silence.

Slowly the sky became less dark; the stars departed and the moon faded as the heavens became a relaxed red.

It was dawn.


	9. Chapter Eight: Do They Really Notice

**Chapter 8:** Do They Really Notice Or Do They Even Care?

_Hours later._

"Well that," said Fargo. "Would appear to be that." The group were stood at the foot of the steps to the Hino shrine.

"I'd better get home, my mom and dad'll be worried sick." Alexia sighed as she straightened the bow on her school uniform, which she had retrieved from Gemineye's dressing room along with the other girls' clothes. "What the hell am I gonna tell them? 'Oh, hi, yeah, I've been trapped in a cage since last night, yeah I'm fine, _really_!'?!" she laughed. "I guess I'll have brainwash them into thinking that I stayed at one of your guys' houses - you'll all back me up, won't ya?"

"Of course!" The other girls chorused.

"Thanks, see you all later. Come on, 'Strell- hey, where's Estrella?!" She looked around for the kitten. The others shrugged.

"I haven't seen her since Merula thanked her for making her that transformation item." Amy remarked.

"Ahh, well, maybe she's gone on ahead - but if any of you do see her then tell her I've gone home, 'bye!" she started to walk.

"Hey, wait up, I might as well walk back with you!" Mina joined her. "We can discuss what I can do with this mess that used to be known as my hair." She indicated her uneven tresses miserably. "'Bye, guys."

"'Bye, Mina, 'bye, Alexia." Rei called after them, then looked up the steps that led to her house. "Well, guess I might as well go to bed. Knowing grandpa he probably won't have even noticed I was gone. See you all later."

"I'm gonna get going too, I'm exhausted." Lita remarked, and off she went. Serena was shuffling on her feet, like she wanted to go but was stopping herself from doing so.

"Serena, don't you have a maths assignment to do?" Amy inquired, Serena turned red.

"Amyyyy…" she groaned, and Luna looked shocked.

"Serena! You told me you had no schoolwork to do!" She scolded as the blonde leader sweatdropped. "Now, come on - home!"

"Awwww, but it's sooo _boring_! Can't we go to the arcades instead?" She complained.

"I am not being held responsible for you flunking!" The black cat admonished. "Now, go!" She marched Serena away, leaving Amy, Fargo and Erin by themselves.

"You go on ahead, Amy, we have some…business to attend to." Fargo grinned dashingly at her, and she rolled her eyes.

"Very well, goodbye." She sighed, and started off alone. Erin turned to peer at his friend in confusion.

"Business? What business is that?" He asked excitedly, Fargo's eyes sparkled.

"You want to celebrate our great victory, don't you?"

"Well, yeah…"

"Exactly - let's go and indulge in some beverages!" The red-headed youth declared, and Erin let out a whoop as they charged off.

x x x x x

"Oooooh, what am I gonna dooo?" Estrella was lying on a wall, her head resting on her paws. "Where can I go, I'm hungry!"

"Why not go home, then?" Her ears pricked up as she turned her eyes to gaze on Fargo and Erin, who'd been passing as she'd made the comment. "Well?" Fargo asked her.

"Because I can't!" She sat up, and the boys jumped up to sit either side of her. "I'm not going back."

"What?!" Erin exclaimed. "Alexia'll be so upset if you don't!"

"I can't go back to her, I almost got her killed." She started to sniffle. "I let her down so much, she's better off without me." She started to weep bitterly, and Fargo stroked her behind the ears.

"Be quiet, you're being stupid," he remarked. "Alexia thinks the world of you, and I doubt she blames you for what happened…" he paused and thought it wouldn't hurt to exaggerate a little. "Anyway, she was worried sick when she couldn't find you, Mina had to drag her home because she said she wouldn't leave until she found you, that's how much she loves you!" Estrella stopped crying, and looked up at the youth. Erin stared at him in disbelief - that hadn't been how it had been! Fargo winked at him and he understood instantly.

"Really?" She sniffled again. He nodded. "Weeell, maybe I _should_ go back…"

"Yes, you should." Fargo agreed with her. "Alexia will be happy to see you."

"We'll even walk you to the front gate!" Erin added. A small smile crept onto the kitten's face.

"Thanks," she leapt down. "Let's go, then."

"Right." The youths jumped down also, deciding to put their plans on hold for the moment.

x x x x x

"Go on, Estrella! You can do it!" Erin cheered as they stood at the gate about ten minutes later. She looked up at him nervously. Seeing the anxious and doubtful look in the kitten's eyes Fargo spoke to her one last time.

"Listen, Estrella - I know that you're wrong when you say that Alexia wouldn't want you back after what happened. But that doesn't make it any easier for you, does it?" Estrella shook her head, a little tearfully. "I thought it wouldn't. It's _you,_ Estrella. It's what you think will happen that matters." Fargo told her sternly. "Estrella - perhaps Alexia _does_ blame you but, hey, maybe she _doesn't,_ right? But whether or not she does, isn't it important for you to walk in there and find out how she feels? What it all boils down to is this - either you do or you don't. It's as simple as that, Estrella."

For a few more minutes Estrella stood by the gate, gazing doubtfully at them as she thought about this. _Either you do or you don't…_

With a sigh Estrella decided to simply do it and find out for herself how Alexia now felt about her.

"Okay, here goes nothing." She slid through the bars of the gate and slowly crept up the path as the door flew open.

"'Strella!" Alexia exclaimed joyously, running out and picking the kitten up. "I was worried that I'd lost you again." She squeezed her tightly, then looked over at Erin and Fargo. "Where was she?"

"Just sitting around, silly thing thought you'd hate her!" Erin laughed. Alexia blinked her pale eyes in surprise.

"Whatever gave you such a silly idea?" She exclaimed. "I'd _never_ hate you, Estrella!"

"Not even when I nearly got you killed?" The cat asked anxiously, Alexia shook her head.

"Of course not, it wasn't your fault." She touched her nose against her guardian's. "Now, don't run away again, ya hear?"

"Yes, loud and clear." Estrella beamed. _Fargo's right,_ she thought as she snuggled up against the Scout's chest. _Either you do or you don't. It's the simplest thing in the world to do…_ "Thank you, Erin and Fargo."

"Yes, thanks, guys." Alexia grinned at them. "Want to come in for a drink?"

"Thanks for offering, but we'd better be getting back to Amy's - see you pair later." Fargo waved.

"'Bye, Alexia, 'bye, Estrella." Erin added, and they walked away. "Okay, _now_ we can go celebrate." He declared but Fargo shook his head.

"Nah, I don't feel like it now - let's go and tell Amy what happened."

"What? Fargo deciding not to go for a drink? What is the world coming to?" Erin received a smack upside his head by his friend.

"I have better things to do with my life than get drunk all the time." Fargo said proudly.

"Yeah, like what?" Erin jeered.

"Shut up, Erin."

x x x x x

_That night…_

"Eight o'clock and all's well!" Fargo cried at the top of his voice, cupping his hands to his mouth as he and Erin walked down the street near the city park, regardless of the amused looks this attracted in his direction. Dropping his voice down to its natural level he turned to look at Erin as they walked and added. "Everything's looking quiet tonight. Okay, we'll circle this block one last time and then if nothing comes up we'll head home." The boys were on patrol duty that night, checking out the surrounding neighbourhoods for any signs of creatures that had crossed over from the Negaverse. However, just like Fargo had remarked, the night seemed to be going very quietly and neither of them had seen anything that had struck them as being out of the ordinary, discounting the man who had approached them claiming to own an ancient chart which determined the location of a sunken treasure beyond belief - which he had been willing to let them have in exchange for a paltry sum of five hundred yen. Something about the whole affair had struck Fargo as being suspicious, however - perhaps it had been the fact that considering the map was allegedly over five centuries old the ink was surprisingly wet. However, it had, in fact, been that he had recognised the man as one who had approached him with a different business proposal in the past. It had been while he had been wending his way from his apartment to pay the rent that he had been approached by a rather strange and wizened old man who had offered to sell him five magic beans that had coincidentally cost the exact amount of the money he had owed for the rent. None of this mattered, anyway, since neither Fargo nor Erin actually had five hundred yen and so they had had to give the search for the sunken galleon and the treasure of the dreaded Captain Ramanava of the Red Circle of Blood a miss.

Erin took a deep breath of confidence as they turned a corner - in this new role he felt a high surge of new self esteem.

"Guess the least we can do in return for Amy letting us stay at her place for free is patrol the city for any sign of monsters from the Negaverse." He remarked airily. "Great post - lots of responsibility and integrity and all that. It's an excellent night for it, isn't it, Fargo?" Fargo looked at the magnificent evening all around him and sighed wistfully as he thought of all the opportunities just waiting out there.

"Yeah, pity we're on patrol duty!" He agreed regretfully. Erin laughed breezily in response.

"It's great the way that I never listen to anything you say! That's what keeps my morale up, y'know!"

"Really? I thought that was because of the way you fasten your belt." Erin laughed again.

"Top banter! Let's go!" The two on patrol duty strode on their way and, although they found no sign of any entities from the Negaverse, neither of them realised they were being observed themselves.

On a bridge that promised a perfect view of the area that was being patrolled by Fargo and Erin, a shiny, black car was parked, the motor still running. The windows of the car were perfectly black, two-way glass, making it impossible for anybody to peer into the interior of the car and discern its passengers. Three pairs of eyes had been locked on the pair since the two had begun patrolling the streets. The car had moved so stealthily and been so concealed by its surroundings that while Fargo and Erin had been on the look out they had never suspected that all the time they had been observed themselves.

"So…" one of the girls in the back spoke up. "…that's them. The two he wants us to deal with."

"They don't look mean," one of her companions commented thoughtfully as she looked over the other girl's shoulder. "But that doesn't really come into it, does it? We need the money - it's nothing personal." The girl at the wheel was grinning in a disturbingly vicious way as she observed the unsuspecting pair below.

"They're both so close…" she whispered in a thrilled voice as she listened to the seductive murmur of temptation. "We could…"

"Forget it," the girl who had scruples cut her off with a firm look on her face. "You know what he told us - we're just here to get a look at them so that we'll recognise them later, that's all."

The girl who loved the sensation of rushing adrenaline tightened her grip on the steering wheel as she clenched her teeth at being told what to do; but she didn't reply as her breath came out as a serpent-like hiss. The eyes of the girl who had forbidden her were grim as she watched her grip on the wheel tighten until her knuckles turned white. She didn't fear her in the least and if her companion tried to throw her weight around then she would soon realise it. The girl who had spoken first remained demure and quiet as she felt uncomfortable by the tension in the air and simply sat gazing out of the window without speaking. But the thing that made her more uncomfortable than the deep distrust and disliking between her two companions was the fact that she knew the pair who were walking the streets a short distance away from the car. The two boys who she and the others were watching were familiar to her and her eyes expressed a lingering regret as she watched them walking away from the bridge, not realising that they were both being watched.

_Fargo…and Erin, too._

They were both the last traces of her past life…and when they were gone it would be as if she had never lived it at all, and then she could truly begin to live her new life. It would be hard, she knew that already, but that didn't make the thought about what she was going to help to do any less dreadful.

Far below Fargo and Erin had decided to head home, since there would obviously be no crossovers from the Negaverse that night - and so they turned around and walked away, blissfully unaware of the intense interest that had been taken in them that night.

x x x x x

_Meanwhile, at the Risolto's…_

_"Alexia, I am so glad you agreed to meet me," Erin smiled at the girl as they sat together on the bench._

_"Hey, it's okay, Erin, I like your company." Alexia returned the smile. "Anyway, you made it sound like it was urgent - so, what's up?" Erin looked up at the huge full moon hanging above them then took a deep breath and turned to look seriously at his companion, taking her hands in his._

_"I need to tell you something before I go crazy," he told her, and she looked curiously at him.._

_"Oh?" She inclined her head slightly. "What is it?" He moved closer to her and suddenly she felt quite uncomfortable. _

_"Alexia..." he breathed, and she swallowed hard, his gentle tone unnerving her slightly. "From the first moment I set eyes on you I saw how beautiful you were, and as I have got to know you I have realised that you are not only beautiful on the outside, but on the inside too..."_

_"Erin, where is this leading?" She asked nervously, although she already had a pretty good idea of what the answer would be._

_"I love you, Alexia." There - he'd said it. Alexia pulled her hands away from his and leapt to her feet._

_"No!" She exclaimed. "Erin, you __can't__ love me!" She felt terrible - he was a wonderful friend, but that was all! She didn't want to hurt his feelings but she had to be honest with him. "I love Caliban! I always have and I always will!" Erin's dark eyes filled with pain._

_"You mean, you don't love me?" He murmured._

_"Of __course__ I love you!" She told him. "But only as a friend!" The boy stood up as well, his eyes never leaving hers._

_"You're so beautiful," he breathed, putting his hands on either side of her face. Suddenly he pulled her face up and tried to kiss her. However, she pushed him away._

_"No, Erin, don't!" She turned her back on him. From out of nowhere a light appeared in the sky above them, lighting up the area around them. Alexia looked up as a spaceship came to land in front of them. She felt her heart leap - he was here at last!_

_"Charon, my princess!" A familiar voice called out as the doors opened._

_"Caliban!" She cried back joyfully, now dressed as Princess Charon. She turned to Erin and looked into his saddened, dark eyes. "Farewell, my dear Erin." She smiled, and when he failed to return it she kissed him lightly on the cheek. She then ran to the blonde youth, who had now stepped off the ship. She flung her arms around his neck and he swung her round._

_"How I've missed you," h__e whispered as he held her tightly._

_"The same goes for me," s__he kissed him passionately. "Oh, Caliban, how I've been waiting for this day to arrive!"_

_"Who is that boy? He seems so sad." Caliban asked. Charon couldn't turn her head to look._

_"He's just a friend of mine," s__he told him sincerely, feeling a twinge of sadness in her heart._

_"Oh, well, no matter. Are you ready to come with me?" She nodded and he grinned. "Good, why not say goodbye to your friend and then we'll go." Charon nodded and walked back to Erin, turning back into Alexia._

_"I'm going, to Reimo," s__he told him, taking his hands. He nodded sadly._

_"I know," h__e whispered. _

_Then, in a moment of total emotion, he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her as if he'd been deprived of affection for years._

_"What is this?" Caliban asked suspiciously._

_"I'm not letting you take her away!" Erin suddenly yelled. "I love her!"_

_"Impossible! We are meant to be together! You cannot stop destiny from running its path!" Caliban yelled back._

_"I know, and it's Alexia's destiny to stay here with me!" Erin lunged at the young emperor, who blocked the youth's punches. Alexia just stood, staring at them._

_"Please, don't do this!" She wailed. Suddenly she felt a strong arm wrap itself around her neck and she froze. She felt her body turn to ice and her breath stop._

_He was here again._

_She thought she'd managed to escape him this time, but here he was._

_"Hello, Charon," his deep voice rang in her ears. "We meet once again." His arm tightened and she let out a whimper. Caliban and Erin stopped fighting and stared at the scene. "Ahhh, the young lovers, fighting over their princess." He sneered. "Well, do not let me stop you, neither of you will win, anyway."_

_"What do you mean?" Erin asked._

_"I mean, she belongs to me." He replied, whispering each word, and then started to laugh. "She __is__ beautiful, is she not? A __real__ princess… an angel… a goddess perhaps… but most of all - a temptress." He laughed again. "You two and I have something in common."_

_"I have nothing in common with you." Caliban muttered, his grey eyes narrowed with hatred._

_"Of course you do - you want her, do you not?" His arm loosened slightly. "So do I, but unlike you two… I already have her." He turned her around, and her pale eyes immediately fixed with his midnight blue ones._

_Lucilius._

_Just the name filled her with fear, loathing and nausea._

_He smiled at her in his normal manner, his eyes full of cruelty. _

_Yet there was that same thing again - that thing which was totally indescribable about him._

_The thing that made him so damn hard to resist._

_He leant his head down to her, offering her his lips, and she immediately succumbed - much to the horror of Erin and Caliban. As they parted Lucilius laughed again._

_"See, Charon? You cannot fight me - you are weak." He ran a finger down her soft cheek._

_"No…" she muttered. "No I'm __not__! I __can't__ be!" She cried out, for she knew it was in vain. He nodded._

_"Such a pity, really…" he sighed. "A pity that I cannot let you live… and a pity that your boyfriends here can't help you." He pointed and she turned._

_On the floor were Erin and Caliban's bodies - totally devoid of life._

_"No…" she whispered. "Please, Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, Fargo…"_

_"No," Lucilius sighed. "Not them, either." He pointed to his left, where the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask were hanging by their hands, also dead; and then to his right - where Fargo was tied up, lifeless. Luna, Artemis and Estrella were lying in a pile at the feet of the dead Scouts._

_"And do not even think of trying to call for your dear Aunt Pluto." He sneered, revealing the Plutonian's body lying close by._

_"Someone, oh someone, please!" Charon wept, falling weakly to her knees._

_"Even begging cannot save you," a sword appeared in his hand, glinting in the moonlight. "Do not worry, princess, because you shall be reunited with your friends in a short second…"_

_The girl screwed her eyes up as Lucilius swung the sword over his head…_

Alexia somehow managed not to scream as she woke up suddenly, gasping for breath and clutching her throat. She turned over and threw herself against her pillow, starting to weep silently into it - the same nightmare everytime…would anyone _ever_ save her from it? But then again, it had changed now.

Two questions crossed her mind.

Why was Erin suddenly so important to her, and was he really in love with her?

x x x x x

_A week later…_

"Have you felt anything different in the air recently?" Fargo plaintively asked the sparrow that perched on a branch just above his head in the tree that he was sitting in. "Do you feel like anything has…changed? Have things been different for a while now and I've just been too wrapped up in myself to notice? Or do you think that it's just me?" The bird ignored him as it preened its wings, although it was hardly likely that it would have offered its opinion even if it had been more at leisure. Fargo did not understand how he was feeling today - ever since he had got up that morning he'd been feeling a wave of depression sweeping over him.

Everything had seemed to have changed all of a sudden, although he'd had no idea why he'd felt this way at first - but now that he'd been able to think about it Fargo realised that it wasn't himself that had changed in some way…it was everybody else.

For one, thing Erin suddenly seemed different - he'd really come into his own at the Temple of Dark Moon and it seemed to Fargo that perhaps the boy would no longer need his help as often as he once had. Fargo knew that this was a selfish and contemptible way of thinking but his position as Erin's best friend had become so well established that, now that he was seemingly becoming more able to deal with his issues on his own, Fargo felt as though he no longer figured in the dark-haired boy's life in the way that he had before. Fargo didn't really know how he should feel about that - he knew that he ought to be happy that Erin was becoming so much more self-reliant but he was shocked to realise, when he took a look deep down inside himself, that he wasn't. Now that Erin had met the girls, Alexia in particular, Fargo was feeling less and less significant to his best friend with every day that went by. Fargo jumped down from the tree branch and set off from the park, his next port of call clear in mind.

x x x x x

Rei came to a complete stop as she arrived on the temple porch to sweep up, staring at the sight that met her eyes. Fargo had shinned half-way up one of the wooden posts that held the roof up and, as he clung to it with one arm, he was busily engaged in trying to pry loose one of the paper lanterns, which were covered with words of divine protection and that Rei had made herself, from the roof of the porch. She watched in silence as Fargo attempted to break in half the string that held the lantern in place, completely unaware of her presence. Eventually she realised that her eyes were not deceiving her and spoke up.

"Fargo?" Fargo gave a startled yelp and instinctively let go of the post - with terminal consequences since he was still half-way up it. One plus point about the resulting tumble to the floor was that since the lantern was still clutched in his hand the string that had held it attached to the roof was broken as he dragged it down with him. Fargo lay on the porch, stunned for a moment, the paper lantern still in his hand, but then he jumped back to his feet and faced Rei.

There was a frown on the face of the young priestess of the Sendai Hill temple as she stared at Fargo for an explanation. Fargo coughed for time and then stammered:

"I...I was gonna pay for this." Rei simply raised her eyebrow. "…Well, _actually_, I was going to steal it because that's what I do." Fargo corrected himself shamefacedly as he sweatdropped. Rei simply waved her hand dismissively.

"You only had to ask," she told him with a smile. "I can always make another one." Fargo was glad - it would be good to have the lantern for whenever he felt cold at night.

"You made this yourself?" He asked, inspecting the detail of the lantern.

"Yeah - it's called 'work'." Rei explained helpfully. "Something that I guess you'd know nothing about."

"I prefer to call it 'exploring my leisure potential'."

"Whatever." Rei stared at him and unexpectedly she looked a little worried. "Are you feeling alright? It's just that your face seems a little drawn." Fargo shrugged but he knew that he wasn't fooling anyone - least of all himself.

"I've been thinking a lot this morning." He replied shortly.

"About what?" Rei pressed curiously, sensing that there was a lot of questioning going on in Fargo's mind.

"This and that. Rei…" Fargo hesitated, unsure about how to tell her about it. "…Do you think that I make a difference in your lives?" Rei was surprised by the question.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" She asked, puzzled. Fargo took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'll rephrase it - would any of you notice if I was gone?" Rei gazed at him as she thought it over for a while.

"I'm…I don't really know," she finally admitted truthfully. "You've been a lot of help to us since we hooked up with you…"

"Yeah, I know that, but what I want to know is whether any of you would personally mind if I were…well, not here anymore?" Fargo pressed her. Rei looked at him as she began to feel slightly unnerved by the question.

"What kind of question is that?" She asked hesitantly.

"One that I'd like an answer to," Fargo retorted. "And you're as good as any of the girls to be the one who answers it, Rei. So how about it?" Rei hesitated, for she didn't want to answer the question, but eventually she decided to try.

"I'm…sure that the rest of us would miss you." She said assuringly, but she could not keep the uncertainty from her voice. "Well - I…" she faltered, realising that she and Fargo had never actually been that close since she'd known him. "That is - Mina would…" she hesitated again as she realised that Mina hadn't either. "Lita…" knowing that she definitely did not want to go there she continued to stall from answering the question. "That is, Serena would probably cry if you went away for some reason." Fargo was unmoved.

"Rei…Serena _always_ cries." He told her.

"Well…Amy would be upset, I'm sure." Rei protested. Fargo snorted derisively.

"Yeah, right! She'd probably be relieved that I wasn't squatting at her place anymore!" He retorted.

Rei gave an almost convulsive start and looked sharply at him.

"That's not true, Fargo!" She snapped.

"Oh, isn't it?" Fargo retorted. "What am I doing here, Rei? Getting under her feet, that's what!"

"Well…what about Erin? You're his best friend, so…" Fargo waved this aside.

"Erin doesn't need me anymore, Rei. He has you girls now - why should _I_ matter?" He said bitterly. Rei stared at him as she began to feel her own anger rising.

"Look, what is it that you _want_ me to say?" She demanded. "Do you want me to beg you never to go? Maybe you _should_ go if you think so little of yourself, Fargo!" The moment that these words left her lips Rei felt indescribably guilty and wished that she had not allowed her temper to get the better of her. The raven-haired girl's eyes softened as she saw the way that Fargo was now looking at her - there was no resentment in his face but no hurt expression either. There was just nothing. "Hey, listen…" she began gently as she took a step forward and made to put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. Let me try again…" Fargo shrugged her off decisively.

"No, thanks, Rei. The first time was like watching the finale of the Freeza saga…once is enough." He replied flatly. "I'll be on my way now. Thanks again for the lantern." Rei's eyes were distressed as he turned away and headed down the temple steps - although Fargo's words had not been bitter there had been so much strong feeling behind them that now she actually felt a little frightened as she watched him walk away.

Was Fargo going to leave?

The guilt that Rei felt was terrible as she stood, frozen with indecision, and then she sprang towards the steps and ran down after him. When she reached the street she gazed around to discover that Fargo was nowhere in sight. Rei made up her mind fast about what she would do to set this right and she set off along the street - to find the rest of the girls and Erin.

x x x x x

"Fargo!"

Fargo looked up and blinked apprehensively at the sight that met his eyes.

Serena, Rei, Lita, Mina (who, since the incident at the Temple of Dark Moon had had the other side of her hair cut, so it now fell to just half-way down her back), Alexia and Erin stood crowded around him. Fargo had been sitting on the sidewalk when Mina had spotted and pointed him out to the others.

Fargo scowled at the grinning crowd.

Ever since he had walked away from Rei at the temple he'd been feeling bitter about what she had said to him in her burst of temper and his feelings had been deeper than words could have begun to describe. Although he knew that Rei had not meant the things that she had said to him in anger he could not shake off the memory of her words. As he had slumped down on the sidewalk to think about it he hadn't been able to help but think that maybe Rei had been right. Maybe he really _was_ no use to the Sailor Scouts while he was wallowing in his own self-pity. Maybe he should just go…Fargo had been hoping to slip away without being seen by anyone but now he saw how delusive that hope had been.

"Hey." He said half-heartedly.

"Hey yourself! And where do think _you're_ going?" Lita snapped, hands on hips.

"None of your business!" Fargo snapped back at her as he glared up and felt himself rankle as he met her accusing stare.

"It IS our business." Alexia said coolly. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what she means. Why are you out here? Don't you know that Amy's going out of her mind with worry about you?" Mina cut in. A pang of guilt crossed Fargo's mind; he shook it out sharply.

"I'm sorry." He spoke abruptly.

"That's not good enough!" Lita barked back. "We've been talking and we've decided to bring you back ourselves!"

"Oh, _right_!" Fargo had to laugh.

"Now look here, Fargo." Alexia said in a severe voice, as she stepped nearer to where he sat and placed her hands on her hips. "Rei told us all about what you said to her. Why don't you talk to us about it instead of sitting on the ground feeling sorry for yourself?" Fargo just gave her a scowl and said nothing as he shuffled on the curb, realising what she'd said was the truth - he'd been acting like an idiot. But this knowledge only made his face darken further and strengthened his resolve not to back down in front of the united front that his friends had arrayed against him. After all, he still had his pride to think about. As Fargo remained stonily silent Alexia went on. "Do you _want_ to talk about it?" Her voice was now friendly and understanding. Fargo was not moved.

"Not particularly, Alexia."

"Oh, really?" Alexia gave him a heart-stopping smile, for which a man might have died for had he not been Fargo in his present mood. "Well, I'm sorry, but that's just too bad. Now come, tell us what's on your mind! We want to know what's bothering you so much so we can help!"

"Nothing much," Fargo muttered, meeting her charming smile with a glare. "I just kinda got round to thinking carefully about the world and my role in it…"

"Or, roughly translated: you were sulking." Lita snapped. Fargo looked over at her and as he met her grim eyes and opened his mouth, in readiness for an irritable yet smart retort, he found that he no longer had the energy to keep it up.

Anyway, what did he have to lose by opening up to them?

With a sigh Fargo resolved to take a shot at doing something he couldn't remember having ever done before - being honest about himself to his friends.

"I was thinking about everything and…I realised that I don't actually matter much in your lives, do I?" He explained as he shook his head wearily. "All I'm good for is fighting and getting drunk…what use am I to you guys in the real world? I don't want to drag any of you down…" Mina had regarded him closely as he had explained himself and now, her eyes twinkling, she leaned towards him and smiled strangely.

"Fargo…are you saying that you care about us?" She asked sweetly. Fargo gave her a startled look and swallowed hard as he saw her warm yet peculiar smile.

"Well, when you put it like that…yeah." He admitted reluctantly. The blonde girl leaned even closer to him so that her face was very near to his own.

"Fargo…do you care about…me?" She asked him in a strangely intense voice. Fargo's eyes became a little worried now as he began to gaze at Mina with some trepidation.

"Uhhh, well...sure, of…course." He admitted with a little hesitation.

Why was she looking at him like that?

Fargo was now starting to have grave reservations here. Mina leaned nearer still to him.

"So, how much would you say that you care for me?" Her voice was as soft as velvet as she whispered into his ear. Fargo's face was beginning to glow deep red now and his heart quickened in pace as he swallowed hard and found himself being held in place by her intent eyes.

"Errrm…" he stammered as his mind became completely blank. The Venusian was now smiling so gorgeously that Erin, who had been watching with confusion ever since she had leaned over to Fargo, was now breathless as his heart pounded so hard that it almost broke his rib cage.

"Oh, Fargo…" she breathed. "…are you trying to tell me that you…_love_ me?" Fargo gasped and almost passed out as his heart almost neared the point of bursting in his chest under the pressure it was now being put through.

"…I…" he whispered as his empty mind filled with chaos.

"It's okay, Fargo…" Mina smiled sweetly. "…I love you too." Fargo's mind now became absolutely calm as he stared at her with blank eyes.

"When did all of this come about?" He asked in a daze. But the girl had now rolled her eyes and glanced over her shoulder to grin at the others.

"Fargo loves me, everybody!" She exclaimed with a bright laugh. With a sickening jolt of clarity Fargo realised what she had been setting him up for.

"Oh my god!" He cried as he flung out his arms protectively in front of his face. "No, Mina! No!"

"Fargo loves us, we love you!" She recited, grinning.

"NO!" He pleaded.

"They all love us and we _really_ love you!" She finished as she turned back to look at Fargo with a merry grin on her face.

"We love you, Fargo!" The others chorused as Fargo seethed in his downfall and Mina laughed at the look on his face.

"For goodness sake! 'I don't want to drag you guys down'…'what use am I in the real world?'." She said as she assumed the tragic facial expression that Fargo had used when he had explained his reasons for acting the way he had been. "Fargo…do you have any idea just how self-pitying you sounded just now? Of _course_ you matter! You're our friend! So why don't you forget about all of this and let us take you back?"

"I doubt that." Fargo growled, still unwilling to admit that he'd been wrong about what his friends thought about him.

"We're serious," Mina said. "Now, are you going to make up your mind to come back to where you belong or are we going to have to bring you back ourselves?"

"And that's not all," Alexia added. "We've decided that it's time for you to ask Amy out! It's obvious that the two of you like each other and we've made up our minds that it's time for you to stop playing games."

"Right, gotcha." Fargo didn't sound convinced.

"So, what's it gonna be?" Lita demanded. "Are you coming or not?"

"Here's a clue. You might want to open a savings bond while you wait for me to say yes."

"Okay, that's it!" Rei cried. "Altogether, you guys!"

Before he knew what was happening Fargo was seized by six pairs of hands and lifted from his feet into the air. Passers-by curiously watched the unexpected sight of five girls and a boy holding a red-haired boy above their heads. Fargo blinked in astonishment as he writhed in the air.

"What're you doing?! Put me down!!" He cried.

"Ah-ah! Not until you agree to ask Amy out!" Serena giggled.

"Put me down and I'll let you guys off the hook!" Fargo snapped.

"I think it's more of a question of whether or not _we_ let _you_ off the hook." Alexia remarked. "You have two choices. Either you go to Amy and ask her out or we take you to her and stand there until you do!"

"You wouldn't!" Fargo exclaimed going pale.

"Don't bet on it!" Fargo broke down.

"Alright, you jokers. I'll do it." He said.

"Good." It was with immense relief that Fargo sighed as they all set him back down on the ground.

"Is Amy _really_ worried about me?" He asked nervously as his feet touched the ground again.

"No, not really. That was just a little embellishment. Amy doesn't know a thing about any of this…_yet_."

"We'll walk you to Amy's place and we'll wait outside while you work your magic - so don't try anything funny." Rei told him.

Fargo groaned.

x x x x x

Amy looked up from the work sitting in her lap as the sound of the front door shutting in the hallway disturbed her.

Wondering who it could be Amy listened carefully from her place on the couch, her legs draped across the cushions. As she cocked her head to one side she heard a pair of extremely reluctant footsteps. She knew that whoever the feet belonged to was feeling hesitant about entering the living room for some reason because the second footstep touched the floor two whole minutes after first one.

After that a long silence reigned, during which nothing seemed to happen.

As she set down the thick pile of extra geometry homework that her teacher had so kindly prepared for her by her request Amy's eyes were fixed upon the closed door that led to the hallway.

Her face was worried as she waited for the person she could hear breathing outside the room to open the door and come in.

Who could it be? One of the other Scouts? No, surely they would have knocked on the front door first…

As she gazed warily at the door the handle started to turn and then came to a stop.

By now Amy's heart was pounding in her chest as she wondered who in the world this could be.

A burglar?

No, something told her that it wasn't.

After the longest couple of seconds in her life the door handle finally turned completely and the door was thrust open.

As the person was revealed standing there in the doorway Amy blinked. Although Amy's eyes were only closed for a split second it seemed to the person who stepped into the living room that it took decades for her to open them again. He decided to spend this time trying to work out just how long it _did_ take. He had just roughly estimated that it had taken at least as long as the length of time between the day he had been born and the very moment in which he now stood in the living room of the Anderson household (which in the case of this particular person was a _very_ long time indeed…) when Amy opened her eyes again. As she gazed at him in bewilderment Fargo looked back at her face intently. His eyes widened as they took in her innocence and good heartedness. Her eyes were so warm and gentle that they made him think of the night, all those centuries ago, of the Moon Kingdom's destruction. On that night he had met the girl who had caught his attention in a way that no woman ever had.

On that night his life had changed forever.

Fargo cheeks deepened in colour as he gazed at her and shuffled his feet awkwardly. He had wanted to just come straight out and say what he had to say in order to get this over with because of the fact that Erin and the other girls were listening at the front door. But now that he was here and looking at Amy, who looked so cosy and pleasant as she half-sat half-lay on the couch, looking up at him with the same innocent curiosity he had seen in her eyes that night, he found that the words froze on his lips and left him unable to say anything. As she looked inquisitively at the obviously embarrassed youth, who was clearly trying to tell or ask her something, Amy was surprised and puzzled but also she felt strangely serene. She knew that what Fargo wanted to say was very important to him and, even though she hadn't the faintest idea about what it could be, Amy suddenly realised, much to her surprise, that she wanted very much to know what was on his mind.

Fargo opened and closed his mouth as he tried to speak but kept freezing at the last second each time.

Realising that she would have to be the one who got the ball rolling Amy cleared her throat and spoke.

"So, it was you, Fargo!" She remarked looking up thoughtfully at him. "Why were you lurking out there for so long just now? I thought that you were a burglar!" Fargo licked his lips as he made a real effort to think of something to say to her, even though he knew perfectly well what he meant to say.

The problem was, he realised, _how_ to say it exactly…

"Fargo?"

Fargo jumped at her voice and his faintly red face became crimson as he totally lost the thread of his thoughts on the spot.

"A-Amy…" he stuttered in a confused manner as she looked at him in amazement from her place on the couch. "Would you maybe…would you perhaps consider…um…"

Amy's face was completely bemused as she looked closely at his eyes, which were quite chaotic. The Mercurian wondered what could be on his mind that had him so flustered.

"Yes?" She prompted him as he came to a sudden halt and stared at her frantically. "Would I consider…?"

…_going on a date with me tonight__? _Fargo thought it easily but actually pushing the words up into his mouth and spitting them out proved to be a far more formidable undertaking. The real problem was how he would put his offer to her. It was Amy that made it so difficult, Fargo realised with a flash of clarity as she gazed at him, looking so bewildered and blissfully unaware of what he was thinking.

With anybody else Fargo would have had no trouble doing this. In fact, nothing would have been simpler to him. If it had been anybody else he had to ask out he would have rang the front door bell and when she had answered would have presented her with a bunch of roses. While she had looked at them and blushed warmly he would have asked her for the date. In her flustered state the girl would have stammered an acceptance on the spot and that would have been that.

_Nothing simpler,_ Fargo thought. _Just like falling off a log. It gets easier and easier every time you do it._

But, for some reason, he couldn't do that this time.

On his way here with the Scouts Fargo had rehearsed his proposal silently to himself and it had seemed surprisingly easy. However, now that it actually came down to asking her out, it seemed to be surprisingly hard to do.

His usual approaches to girls…flowers and compliments…

He couldn't use any of these with her because…

Fargo frowned a little as he realised why he couldn't and it was a huge revelation.

…because this was…_Amy_.

Fargo's eyes were wide with surprise and enlightenment as he realised this.

It had to be special this time because Amy was something fantastic to him. She was so special because she had been so kind and friendly to him. Amy had trusted him and to her he was a friend.

Just like Queen Serenity she had treated him, like…somebody.

As he looked into her sincere eyes Fargo felt a sudden fierce urge to kiss her and so, feeling a little scared, he shook his head to shake it away.

Fargo felt dizzy as he pondered over his new insight into his relationship with Amy…the fact that he actually HAD one.

_It's got to be special,_ he realised. _A night she'll look back on fondly for the rest of her life. Amy, tonight will be the night you remember whenever you look back on your love life in the years to come._

As Fargo made her that silent promise Amy had been gazing at him in sheer astonishment.

"Are you alright?" She asked him in real concern. "Are you feeling okay?" Fargo dragged his voice back to where it rightfully belonged.

"Yeah!" He gasped and then heaved for breath.

Deep and profound revelations were not something that commonly happened to him and this one had taken a lot out of him.

"Well then, what is it, Fargo?" Amy asked kindly. "You know that whatever it is you can tell me about it. Is there anything on your mind?"

Fargo had just found his voice but he felt it slip through his fingers again.

"Really?" He squeaked as he stared wide-eyed at her, rediscovering how to use his voice. Amy nodded her head encouragingly and smiled at him warmly.

"Of course! After all, you are my friend, Fargo! I care about you and want to help you if there's anything wrong." Fargo's mouth had fallen open as he looked into her gorgeous eyes and his thoughts all scattered in several different directions all at once.

Amy…liked him? Cared about him?

Fargo spoke and said the first thing that popped into his head.

Naturally, considering his flustered confusion, it was not a bull's eye.

"You look good in that!" He exclaimed.

Amy blinked at him, completely taken aback by this declaration.

"That's it?" She inquired quietly.

Fargo had not expected himself to come up with this at such short notice either but it had been all that had popped into his mind.

But it was true, he realised as he quickly looked Amy up and down. It was perfectly true.

The Mercurian was wearing a sleeveless, blue and white striped shirt and a blue mini-skirt, which was similar to the one she always wore as Sailor Mercury.

_Well, other than the fact that this one's a lighter shade of blue…_he thought as he inspected it. _This one is more a PALE blue…like the same colour as…yeah! The same colour as Alexia's eyes!_

Fargo realised that he was staring at Amy's skirt and now, with a flaming face, his snapped his eyes back up to look at her face.

Finally he noticed that she had a light blue neckerchief tied around her throat like a choker. For some reason the piece of cloth fascinated him, mainly, he suspected, because it drew his attention to her neck.

Amy's mind had been becoming increasingly blank as Fargo had inspected her clothing piece by piece and as he stared at her neck her cheeks were a rosy shade of pink, which deepened into red as her body suddenly felt much warmer.

"Um…I am flattered that you like my style of clothing." Amy murmured faintly. "Was that the matter that you were having so much trouble getting off your chest?"

Fargo gave a sickening jolt and gazed at her face again as his burned.

The word 'chest' had made him come back to his senses.

Fargo could feel his entire being quivering as his eyes struggled with the rest of his face to lower themselves back down to look at Amy's body again.

"No!" Fargo exclaimed sharply. "But…"

He stopped, unable to say it. By now both he and Amy were very hot and uncomfortable.

"Yes?" Amy stammered.

Suddenly Fargo just had to say it.

"Amy, you shouldn't be so embarrassed about it!" He told her seriously and his eyes were now stern. "And don't give me your usual 'what do you mean?' look either! Listen to me…Amy Anderson, you are the prettiest girl that I know. You're beautiful!"

Outside Serena sighed blissfully as she swooned.

"Ooooh!" She murmured in delight.

"Mmm…" Lita muttered, but even her eyes had softened as she had listened to this.

Erin had never heard Fargo speak to a girl like this and the expression on his face was strange. Unreadable.

Amy's mouth had fallen open.

His words had taken her completely by surprise and as her heart melted beneath her chest as he told her that she was beautiful, she could feel her skin changing colour a third time, this time becoming a pleasant sunset pink as she felt completely overcome by his words.

"I don't understand, Fargo!" Amy whispered and her voice was trembling. "Why are you talking like this?"

Fargo simply gazed at her.

"Because it's the truth." He told her flatly. "You are beautiful, Amy, and don't you ever feel ashamed of that!"

There were butterflies fluttering around in her stomach.

_Fargo thinks I am…beautiful__? _She thought faintly.

"I…I.." there was a look of wonder on Amy's face as she whispered faintly.

Fargo cut her short as he saw a chance to go for it while she was speechless.

"Also, would you like to go out with me tonight?" He asked quickly.

Amy gasped as she realised what he had said.

Fargo met her startled eyes with a look of calm.

Amy didn't know what to say. She simply felt tranquil as she thought about what was happening right now.

Fargo was asking her if she would go out with him tonight.

He was talking about a date.

A date with Fargo.

Amy knew that if she agreed to go with him then this would be a very important night in her life. Her first date.

Her night with Greg and the other Scouts at the fair a year ago did not qualify. Greg had had a very deep crush on her and even though she had cared a lot about him she had always known that her feelings for him had only gone as far as friendship. Affection, even, but nothing more.

What Fargo asked of her was different. A turning point in her young life.

Fargo was offering to take her out on her first-ever date and it was an important decision for any girl to make.

Amy did not hurry to look back up at Fargo as she considered this. She knew that the red-head would give her all the time she wanted to think about his offer and that he would never dream of hurrying her for an answer.

Fargo cleared his throat for her attention.

Amy flicked her eyes back up and she gazed calmly at him with a peculiar expression on her face.

She was completely unprepared for this situation and she had to think about how much time her teachers could have spent teaching her about the ways of the world rather than wasting her time with chemistry and advanced mathematics.

"Why don't you think about it for a little while?" Fargo suggested mildly as he turned toward the door. "I'll just go out for a spell…"

"No, wait." Amy said with a faintly commanding tone in her voice, which compelled him to stop in his tracks.

When Fargo turned to face her again he saw that the Mercurian had got to her feet as silently as the whispering wind while he had had his back to her and was smiling shyly at him.

Once again there was born in him the wild desire to take her in his arms and kiss her but he once again resisted the bitter temptation.

"Fargo…" Amy whispered softly as she smiled at him in affection. "I…don't know what to say!"

"Then don't say anything." Fargo murmured as he stared at her, mesmerised by her quiet voice and warm eyes. "Just think about it for a while. Take all the time you need and then when you've found your answer come and give it to me."

Amy's face took on a tiny frown as she thought about it all over again on the spot.

"Fargo…I'm not really sure about it." She told him softly. "It's a big decision to make and I don't really know if I should do it." Fargo lowered his eyes as he suddenly felt embarrassed that he had even asked her to even think about it.

"I see," He muttered as he looked at the floor and then spun on his heel to make for the door. "Forget all about it. Sorry to have bothered ya, Aims." He said as he headed out.

Outside Mina leapt to her feet.

"I'll stop him with the Venus Love Chain!" She exclaimed frantically and whipped out her transformation pen. "Venus Star…"

"No, Mina." Alexia whispered as she pulled the blonde Scout back down to crouch with the rest of them by the door.

"Huh?!" Mina's eyes were shocked and disbelieving. "But, Alexia, don't you want…."

"It isn't about what _we_ want, Mina," the Charonian said gently. "What's happening here is about how Amy and Fargo feel. Really, it isn't anything to do with us at all and we have to let them resolve it."

Mina felt her shoulders slump as she realised that Alexia was right.

"Fargo."

Fargo froze as he was just about to step out of the living room.

"Come back here." Amy ordered him softly as he stood still.

Slowly Fargo turned and went over to her again. All he wanted to do was get out of here, slink away through the back garden to avoid meeting Erin and the girls outside the front door.

The last thing he wanted was to have to admit to them that Amy, however kindly she had done it, had rejected him.

He felt like crawling to the park and dying in the middle of some bushes.

However, as Amy looked calmly at him standing there sheepishly before her, he felt all those unpleasant thoughts and emotions fading away from him until they were no more.

"Sit down." Amy said, leaning down to pat a spot beside her on the couch.

Fargo gasped and felt his knees become water.

Amy smiled up at him and he felt suddenly warm. "Sit." She repeated.

Fargo sat on the spot she had indicated with her hand and she looked into his eyes. The eyes of the Mercurian were neither scornful nor the gentle eyes of a girl who didn't want to hurt the feelings of a boy, whose offer of a date she wanted to turn down.

As she gazed at him thoughtfully he felt his defensiveness fall away at her warmth.

Fargo's heart was pounding so hard it was killing him. What was she going to say?

He almost passed out as a wild implausible idea crossed his mind.

Was it possible that she might…?

He hardly dared to hope.

Amy smiled and finally made up her mind.

It seemed that the most important night of her youth was going to happen sooner than she had expected.

"Fargo, I have never done this before," she told him honestly and her clear voice rang like a bell as she spoke.

"Let me help you." Fargo leaned closer to her, breathing deeply.

Amy giggled and nodded her head.

"Very well, we can do it together." She cleared her throat.

When she spoke again her voice was suddenly nervous.

"Fargo…I would…" she stammered.

Seeing that she needed help Fargo jumped in and offered her it.

"I would like to…" he said slowly for her benefit.

"Fargo, I would feel _honoured_ to…" Amy floundered. In Fargo plunged.

"Fargo, I would feel ho…" he broke off and stared at her in shock. "You _would_?" He inquired.

Amy smiled fondly at him and nodded.

"Fargo, I would feel honoured to allow you to escort me out on a date tonight." She told him graciously. "What time did you have in mind?" Fargo thought it over and gradually suggested.

"Seven p.m.?" Amy thought about it and then replied a little hesitantly.

"Mmm…perhaps we could go tomorrow instead?"

Fargo stared at her disbelievingly.

"What's wrong with tonight?" He exclaimed.

"I have to complete my geometry assignment." Amy explained.

"But…you finished that yesterday!"

"Yes, but I thought that if I did extra during my spare time I might be able to pull up my grades." Amy said helpfully.

Fargo's mouth was hanging open as he stared at her in sheer disbelief.

"You're choosing to stay in and sit over homework rather than go out with me?" He stated indignantly. Amy squirmed a little.

"Well, I wouldn't put it quite like that, but…"

For several seconds it was all Fargo could do to stare at her in astonished silence.

Amy had completely taken his breath away.

"Amy…did anyone ever tell you this before?" He asked suddenly. Amy blinked at him.

"Tell me what?" She asked, bewildered.

"Amy - all that you ever think about are your grades!" Fargo howled. "There! I've said it!" Amy stared at him in shock and then rallied back.

"Well, all that _you_ ever think about is girls!" She retorted.

The corners of her mouth, which she had been carefully holding down up until now were twitching as they slowly turned upward.

Fargo spluttered helplessly as he struggled to come up with a defence for this.

"I don't think about _any_ girls!" he grinned dashingly. "Just you!"

Amy could keep her face straight no longer.

To Fargo's surprise she suddenly burst out laughing.

"I was only joking, Fargo!" She giggled, her eyes twinkling merrily at him. "Of _course_ I'll come with you at seven! I'd be delighted to! Well then, it's settled. We'll go out tonight at seven p.m.. But where do you have in mind?" Fargo had not thought that far ahead.

"Um, it's a surprise!" He stammered vaguely.

"Oh, really?" Amy smiled. "Well, I shall be looking forward to finding out. Now, I'd like to get my homework done, so would you…?"

Fargo understood at once and nodded.

"Okay," he nodded. "I'll see you later, Amy!" Amy nodded.

"'Bye, Fargo."

With that Fargo turned and slipped away through her back garden in order to avoid the girls and Erin's questions.

Now alone again Amy thought about all of this.

Tonight she was going out on her first real date…Amy's brow crinkled a little as she thought about Fargo.

She supposed that he _was_ kind of good looking, in a rough and well-worn kind of way, so she supposed that it wouldn't be _so_ bad…

With a giggle Amy tucked a lock of her blue hair behind her ear she returned to her work…

_Crash!_

Amy was startled back to her feet only an instant later.

The blue-haired girl felt her heart leap right up into her throat as her front door was flung open with a resounding crash.

"AAAAMYYYYY!!"

As she stood, wide-eyed and open-mouthed with bewilderment and shock, five figures charged into her living room.

Serena, Rei, Lita, Mina and Alexia were breathless with excitement as they stared at her with shining eyes.

They had no longer been able to remain in their hiding place just behind Amy's front door as Fargo had slunk off through the back to prepare himself for the night ahead. Immediately after he had gone they had all shoved the door open and hurtled into the Anderson household to confront Amy and get the full story from her.

Now all five of the other Scouts stood around Amy, who stood blinking in astonishment at all of them in turn.

"What…?" She spluttered. However, she got no further, for Serena suddenly erupted with excitement.

"You gave him a date!!" She screeched as her eyes sparkled wildly at her startled friend. "You and Fargo are going out tonight!!"

Amy gasped as she realised that they had all been eavesdropping on her conversation with Fargo and had as such overheard her acceptance of his offer.

"I…" she stammered as she blushed so furiously that she had to look up at the ceiling to avoid all of their questioning eyes. "That is, I…"

"You're going on a date with Fargo _tonight_!!" Mina screamed as she grasped Amy by the shoulders and shoved her face right into hers. "I don't believe it!!" Lita grinned and nodded.

"Me neither! Amy going out with a boy!" She teased. "_Now_ I've seen _everything_!"

"You guys, it isn't a date!" Amy exclaimed as she grabbed Mina by the wrists, she really had to, otherwise she would have fainted out of dizziness. "We're just going to go out somewhere for the evening, nothing more."

The other girls all laughed disbelievingly at her.

"Yeah right, Aims!" Alexia laughed, knowing from the warm blush in Amy's face that she was actually quite excited about the night ahead.

"You guys, it is _not a date_!" Amy insisted as the other four laughed in agreement.

"_Sure_ it's not!" Rei chortled.

"Mmm-hmm!" Lita replied not very sincerely as she nodded her head. "We believe you!"

"Where have I heard _that_ before?" Mina grinned, winking at Alexia as she recalled that the Charonian had said the exact same thing before her first date with Caliban, who had been disguised as Matthias at the time.

"But it's _not_ a date!!" Amy howled so loudly that Mina let go of her as the girls all jumped away from her in shock.

The scream had surprised Amy herself and she went as red as a beetroot as the other girls all gazed at her with surprise.

A short while passed while all of them were too astounded to say a thing. Eventually Serena said:

"But you _are_ going on a date with him, aren't you?"

Amy opened and then closed her mouth again as she spluttered.

"Y-yes, I…suppose so." She replied nervously as she thought about the evening ahead. "But really, it is alright. I don't really think that it's that big a deal and…"

Their reaction to her words was not at all what she had been expecting.

Amy had hoped as she had thought them up that her casual words would ease the excitement that burned in the eyes of her friends and that they would all calm down and then they would go away so that she would be able to sit down and complete the rest of her assignment.

As it was, however, she was in for a disappointment for what followed was not at all like this.

Serena, Rei, Lita, Mina and Alexia all stared at her as if she had just grown another head.

Then the entire room seemed to explode around her.

"_NOT THAT BIG A DEAL??_" The five girls screamed at the tops of their lungs. "_WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT??_"

Erin, who had been observing all of this with astonishment, peering around the living room door, collapsed onto his back in terrified awe at the incredible power of female passion.

Amy now had her back up against the living room wall and she had covered her mouth with her hands.

"I…meant that I do not really think that it's such a big thing!" She stammered in shock.

"Amy, listen to me!" Serena exclaimed as she seized both of Amy's hands in her own and gazed seriously at the face of her startled friend. "This is very important thing for you! Your first real date with a boy! Tonight will be the most special night of your life!"

"Yeah, Amy!" Rei cried as she stepped up to the slightly frightened Mercurian's side. "This night will be the first milestone of your love life!"

"But I…went out with _Greg_?" Amy staggered even though she knew that it was useless to resist.

"That didn't count!" Serena exclaimed as she walked behind Amy and leant over her shoulder to gaze up at her eyes as well. "Amy…this is just different! This is _true_ _love_!"

Amy blushed lightly (thinking all the while that her blood was certainly becoming well acquainted with her face tonight) and spoke softly.

"Serena…I don't think about Fargo that way!"

"Ohhh, _sure_!!" Lita spluttered with disbelieving laughter as she stepped up behind Amy and leaned over her other shoulder so that she too could look directly at the blue-haired girl's face.

By now Amy was packed in by her friends, with Serena standing in front of her, holding her hands as she gazed into her eyes; Rei and Mina by her sides looking knowingly at her and Alexia and Lita both leaning over her shoulders, looking at her face closely.

Outside the room Erin was gawping at this spectacle from his place in the floor, he didn't dare to enter the room.

As Amy spoke once more her voice was quiet and as soft as silk.

"Honestly, Lita, I don't. I don't feel that way about Fargo any more than I did about Greg. I care about him and I trust him as a friend, but that is really all that it is."

"Mmm-mmm?" Rei smirked and looked very unconvinced. "I see!"

Alexia had been gazing at Amy's pink and flustered face as she had thought deeply.

"Amy…what have you decided to wear for tonight?" She suddenly asked, surprising her friend.

Amy looked quickly at Alexia since she had not even considered this question.

"I don't really know yet, Alexia." She murmured as she thought about it. "I suppose that I can put something together from my clothes upstairs…"

"Well, you can just forget about that!" Alexia retorted as she tightened her hands around Amy's. Amy stared at her blankly.

"What do you mean?" She murmured cautiously.

She didn't know for sure if she really wanted to find out…

"No way, Amy! You are _not_ gonna go out tonight wearing just any old thing!" Alexia informed Amy sternly as she held the other girl's hands tightly against her chest. "This is your _first_ _date_!"

"Yes I…think that we have established that!" Amy agreed as she gazed anxiously at the Charonian and wondered where in the world this could be leading.

"It's gotta be _special! Perfect!_" Alexia went on and her eyes were burning with passion and certainty as she spoke. "And it's gonna be!" The dark-haired girl gave a tug on Amy's hands suddenly. "C'mon Amy, we'll go this very minute!"

"_Where_?!" Amy cried as Alexia tugged at her hands.

"Yeah, _where_?!" The others exclaimed, unable to bear the sheer suspense. Alexia's eyes radiated an energy that Amy could not comprehend as she gazed at her friend.

"To get you a pretty dress for your date with Fargo!" She explained.

There was an empty expression on Amy's face as she simply stared at Alexia with her mouth hanging wide open. She simply could not take in what the Charonian had just told her. During Amy's stunned silence Mina's face had lit up with delight as her eager and energetic mind got to grips with the idea of taking Amy to be fitted for a beautiful dress.

"Marvellous!" She exclaimed, beaming with enthusiasm. "Let's do it!"

"Yeah!" Lita exclaimed.

"An excellent idea!" Rei agreed.

"Yeah…excellent!" Serena squealed.

"And what's more, _we'll_ pay for it!" Alexia added.

Amy gasped in shock, it was all just too much for her to take in!

"NO!" She suddenly cried sharply. "I can't let you do that! "

"Nonsense, think of it as a 'congratulations on your first date' gift!" Alexia said generously.

"Alexia, I couldn't!" Amy's face was appalled.

But she was interrupted as all of her friends began to agree with Alexia all at once.

"Great idea! I'll _definitely_ chip in some money!"

"And I will too!"

"Me as well!"

"No!" Amy cried shaking her head sharply. "I can't do that you guys! I can't take your money!"

"Look, like I said - it's a present from us." Alexia said as she put an arm around Amy's shoulders fondly.

"Yeah!" Serena beamed.

Amy felt overwhelmed by their friendship but still she resisted.

"I can't let you guys do this." She exclaimed earnestly. "Money should not pass between friends!"

"It's not money, Amy - it's a dress!" Mina exclaimed.

"Amy, we all want to help make your first date special." Rei spoke up. "We're your friends and we want you be happy and enjoy this night. So just stop fighting us and let us make it happen for you!"

There was a pause.

"Plus the fact that you're coming with us if we have to carry you." Lita put in helpfully a moment later.

"You wouldn't!" Amy gasped as she went pale.

_Déjà vu__! _Erin thought remembering the last time he had heard those words.

"Oh, no?" Alexia inquired with a steely glint in her pale eyes as she gazed severely at her reluctant friend. "Try us!"

Amy gasped at Alexia in sheer shock and disbelief.

Alexia's eyes shone back at her earnestly and eventually Amy sighed and shook her head wearily.

"Alright," she muttered and lowered her eyes. "But I don't like it, you guys."

"Oh, you _will_! You'll see!" Mina gushed as she slapped Amy on the back with excitement.

"Yeah! Just you wait and see, Amy!" Serena laughed merrily. "Tonight's gonna be the most exciting night of your life!"

Amy merely raised her eyebrows as the other girls cheered in agreement. She didn't want them to spend all of their money on her but since she didn't want to hurt their feelings by refusing their kindness it seemed to the Mercurian that she had no choice.

"Then it's settled!" Alexia declared as the others all stepped away from Amy much to her relief. "We'll go right now."

"Wait! What about my homework?" Amy exclaimed worriedly as they bundled her towards the door giggling and chattering.

"Oh, but of _course,_ you simply _must_ be sure to complete your homework in order to avoid the _terrifying_ possibility of your grade slipping down to an A!" Rei's voice was tinged with sarcasm which went right over Amy's head. Amy nodded eagerly, feeling glad that one of them understood her problem.

"Yes, that's right, Rei!" She exclaimed in sheer relief. "And that's why I just have to…"

"Amy?"

"Yes?"

"Hush up come with us to be fitted for your dress."

Amy did as she was told and allowed herself to be escorted out of her living room, leaving her extra homework on the couch, still incomplete.

Erin was hurled onto his back once again as the living room door was barged open by the girls, who did not even notice his presence as they marched Amy out of the front door.

Erin blinked at the closed door as he, sat alone and forgotten, on the floor of the front hall of the Anderson household.

"Oh! Can - can I come as well?" He called after the long-departed girls as his eyes widened at the prospect of watching Amy trying on dresses.

No answer.

"Apparently not." Erin muttered as he sat dejectedly, his chin resting on his knees. "Awww, man! I _never_ get to have any fun!" He sighed.

x x x x x

The auburn-haired girl, who sat behind the counter of the Mall Dresses and Gowns store, looked up from the magazine, which she had been flicking through and running her eyes up and down disinterestedly, as she heard the sound of numerous footsteps approaching the door.

She had been through it several times over the past few hours since her shift had begun and she had very quickly grown bored, since business had been particularly slow that afternoon.

She had been thinking about locking up; however, that had now completely gone out of her mind as she looked up at the shop doorway and the approaching party.

Six girls comprising of two blondes, a green-haired girl, a particularly tall brunette, a girl with hair that was as dark as a raven's wing and lastly a very worried-looking girl, whose short cropped hair was as blue as the ocean.

The store girl could only sit and stare at them, taken aback, as the procession passed through the doorway. However, as they marched into the store she dropped her magazine and jumped to her feet.

The morose expression of boredom melted away from her face and was replaced instantly by a warm and ingratiating beam as she stood ready to welcome the girls into the store.

"Well, _hello_ there!" She exclaimed as she hurried around the desk to meet the troupe of girls who now stood in the middle of the store. "My, my, what a lot of there you are!"

_Which means that I get to sell each and every one of them a dress__! _She thought covertly.

However, she kept this particular little thought to herself as she clasped her hands in front of her and bowed her head to the bunch of girls, who all gave her startled blinks.

"Welcome, welcome to my store!" She exclaimed brightly.

It wasn't actually _her_ store but after all, they didn't need to know that, did they?

The brunette, who she noticed now that she was close up was quite well proportioned as well as being remarkably tall for her age, cleared her throat.

"Uh…so very glad to be here." She muttered as she sweatdropped nervously.

"Oh, no, it's _me_ who's the more gladder!" The store girl cried as she turned to direct her intense smile at the brunette girl, who took an instinctive step back from her, eyeing her cautiously. "Do you know, it's not every day that we get to provide dresses for such a large and diverse circle of friends!"

The blonde, whose hair was tied up with a red ribbon, was eyeing her with obvious agitation.

"Oh, do you not, really?" She stammered as she also stepped back nervously.

It had taken Serena, Rei, Lita, Mina and Alexia a long time to escort Amy to this store, since every so often during the journey to the mall the Mercurian's courage had faltered at the thought of what was going to happen to her. By the time the group had marched her into the mall Amy had come to a complete halt in the middle of the street several times as her nervousness completely froze her stiff.

On each and every time her legs had stopped moving her friends had had to stop in their tracks, turn around, walk back to where she stood in sheer terror and cluster around her as they tried to convince her to start walking again.

The exceedingly frightened Amy had taken more and more time to continue walking every time she had stopped during the journey to the dress store.

But now, after a long and slow paced trip and the threat of being lifted from her feet and carried the rest of the way, Amy finally stood inside the dress store, ready to be prepared for her date.

"Nu-uh! We most certainly do _not_!" The store girl trilled, a little too brightly for her voice to sound convincing, and shook her head. "Oh, believe-you-all-me, I'm _really_ looking forward to assisting you girls with your shopping here! You know, as soon as the six of you walked in through that door I said to myself 'Hey, now _there's_ a bunch with real eyes for…'"

The girls all looked at each other with the exception of Amy, who seemed to have fallen into some kind of trance.

Then Alexia cleared her throat loudly so as to stop the girl's routine before she became too worked up.

"Say, we're all thrilled to hear that but…" Alexia began that sentence with confidence in her voice but halfway through it she seemed to lose heart and trail away into an awkward silence.

The store girl, who felt slightly offended to be interrupted in the middle of her sales pitch, looked at Alexia and realised that something seemed to be amiss here.

A slight frown darkened her otherwise sunny and eager-to-help face.

"…_But_?" She prompted Alexia a little sharply as she gave the dark-haired girl a suspicious stare.

Alexia hesitated, extremely reluctant to be the one who informed the girl of the real purpose of their visit to the store.

The Charonian looked to her friends for aid but by now they were all holding back in mortal dread of the terrifyingly helpful and enthusiastic store girl.

Alexia groaned inwardly as she looked back to the girl and smiled weakly at her, knowing that she would have to go it alone.

"Well you see…" she began, but then her voice faltered once more. "…It's just that…"

The store girl's eyes were now deeply suspicious and steely as she fixed Alexia's own nervous eyes.

"…It's just that…_what_?" She prompted her and although her expression was just as bright and friendly as before her eyes were now darker and as unpredictable as a tiger's.

Alexia pulled inside herself for her courage in the face of mortal danger and yearned to be anywhere else but here. _Gosh, I think even __Lucilius__ would run cowering from this girl! _She couldn't help but think.

"You see, not _all_ of us want to buy a dress." Alexia explained in a voice that was as soft and soothing as velvet, so as to avoid startling the girl and causing her to have a violent outburst.

The store girl stared at her and then took a long, slow look around at the entire party, who all regarded her with deep unease.

When she looked at Alexia's face again she smiled her best smile at the green-haired girl; it was the kind of smile that was just so golden and sweet that the Charonian could not help but smile back at her, albeit anxiously.

"But some of you _do_ want to buy a dress...?" The girl asked in a sweet voice, which nevertheless bore an underlying flow of poisoned honey.

"Oh, _sure_ they do!" Alexia gushed as she looked at the girl cautiously, never taking her eyes from her for a moment.

"Good!" The girl clapped her hands together, making everybody jump, and beamed again. "How many of you, exactly?"

Alexia opened her mouth to reply completely honestly as Serena, Rei, Lita and Mina stared at her in sheer terror and gestured frantically for her not to say anything.

"One of us." Alexia replied and then regretted the words as soon as they had departed from her lips.

It was the worst thing that she could have possibly said, she realised dismally, even though it was too late.

For the briefest fraction of a second the girl's warm and overly loving expression collapsed and was replaced by a mask of sheer and determined evil.

As the girl's cowered in abject fear (all apart from Amy, who seemed to be intensely distracted by something…), thinking that she would actually lunge at them, the store girl struggled with all of the massive disappointment and frustration she felt and, to the Scouts' relief, the warm, kindly and helpful smile returned to her face, as though it had never gone.

There was a definite lightening in the atmosphere as she chuckled pleasantly.

"Oh! Oh, I _see_!" She exclaimed and her manner was once more merry and bright. "So then…which one of you is the young lady in question, then?"

Alexia felt a moment of deep sympathy for Amy.

It soon passed.

"She is!" She exclaimed, pointing at Amy, relieved at the chance to pass the burden on to someone else.

The store girl spun around on her heel to stare intently at the unfortunate Mercurian. Amy had been staring around at the many gowns on display ever since she had been marched in by her friends. The face of the blue-haired girl was horrified as she looked at all the various silky, low-cut dresses and she cringed inwardly as she imagined wearing one of them.

"Well, well, well!" Amy felt her heart leap up into her mouth as the girl directed her gushiness directly upon her. "So, _you're_ the lucky girl, then! So, what exactly are you looking for in a dress?"

Amy was completely flummoxed as she gaped at the store girl, who was gazing intently at her, waiting for her reply.

"I…I…er, you see, the thing is…" she babbled incoherently as she gazed wildly at the store girl.

"She's going out with her boyfriend tonight." Serena explained.

"Oh, yes?" The store girl inquired.

"On a date!" Rei added.

Amy managed to overcome speechlessness as she blushed furiously.

"It's _not_ a…" she spluttered and then decided to change tack. "He's _not_ my…"

"Aw, _cute_!!" The store girl gave her no chance to finish. "That's just soooo romantic! What's your name?"

"Amy." She replied quickly and then felt like chewing her tongue off and swallowing it.

"Amy!" The girl exclaimed, singing the name in her silvery voice. "_Amy_! What a pretty name!" She looked at the blue-haired girl more carefully and then leaned closer to her and whispered in a suddenly urgent voice. "How much are you looking to spend?!"

"_We're_ covering that." Rei put in before Amy had a chance to say anything.

"Yeah, it's a gift." Serena added.

"Oh, really? So, how much, exactly?" The girl repeated.

This seemed to be a very pressing aspect of their visit to her.

"Just a sec'."

The girls all got their money out and counted it slowly as Amy sighed and shook her head resignedly.

"I have exactly seven hundred yen!"

"Three hundred and seventy-five."

"Five hundred."

"Mmm...six hundred and ten!"

"Eight hundred…"

Rei, Lita, Mina and Alexia all stared at Serena in astonishment.

"You have _eight hundred yen_?!" Lita howled, staring at Serena with widened eyes. Serena shuffled and giggled little sheepishly.

"It's my secret hoard. I kept it hidden under my bed. I was going to use it today to buy the new Sailor V movie..."

"But hang on a minute!" Rei's eyes were suddenly dark and glittering dangerously as she stepped up to the blonde. "So, why did you go to the trouble of making that bet with me so that I'd have to buy you a soda? I guess I didn't actually have to hand over my money when you beat me at the Sailor V video game, after all?"

Serena sweatdropped.

_Oh well,_ she thought, _since I'm being so honest with them I might as well come clean about THAT as well…_

"Um, Rei…about that bet…"

"What about it?" Rei snapped waspishly.

Serena took a deep breath.

"When I said that I beat you…well, actually, I was lying about my score." She confessed.

A moment after Serena had cleared the air Alexia picked up her seven hundred yen from the counter and handed it over to the store girl, who had been watching all of this in sheer wonder.

"So, what can we get with this?" Lita asked as she retrieved Rei's money, which was also lying on the counter, forgotten by the dark-haired girl.

"You guys…" Amy whispered, looking at her hands. "I really don't…"

Alexia just smiled and squeezed the other girl's shoulder.

"Well, we do, Amy, so just relax!"

After counting all of their money the store girl stuck it in the cash register, never to be seen by them again.

"Weeeeellll, let's see what we can do with you!" She squealed in delight as she seized Amy by her wrist and pushed a dressing room door open. "C'mon, let's get you all measured up!" She exclaimed as she tugged at Amy to follow her through the door.

Mina waved at Amy with a fond smile.

"Good luck, Amy!" She chortled as Lita and Alexia also waved at her. "Don't worry, we'll come in for you if you're gone for longer than two hours!"

Amy reacted in shock.

_Two hours_…?!

"I'm gonna get you guys for this!" She shrieked as the girl tugged her into the dressing room.

"Yeah, right, Aims! Say goodbye to Serena and Rei!" Lita called after her as the door closed while Serena tried to get away from Rei, who had her trapped on the floor.

Confession might have been good for the soul but it certainly did nothing for your neck, Serena thought…


	10. Chapter Nine: The Grooming of Amy

**Chapter 9:** The Grooming of Amy

Fargo sighed as he strolled around Amy's living room aimlessly, glancing around uninterestedly at the walls, down at the floor, up at the ceiling, at the couch, over at the table, both of the armchairs, the TV set…

After a while he got bored with this and tried hopping up and down as a means of alleviating his boredom.

This didn't work, either.

Unperturbed, he tried to see how many times he could spin around on one leg.

He not only lost balance when he became dizzy but this also turned out to be quite boring after a few minutes and so he gave it up.

Next, he began to play with a pencil.

This too gradually began to lose its grip on his fascination.

Fargo sighed and glanced up at the clock.

4:27p.m.…

He stared, unable to believe it. 4:27? He still had to last through two and a half hours of waiting for it to happen?

Finally, he could no longer restrain himself.

Fargo's face trembled and he felt his body beginning to quiver violently with the excitement that was beginning to bubble up inside of him. He felt like a can of soda that had been shaken thoroughly for ten minutes and was about to be opened, allowing its contents to erupt…

"YAHOOOOO!!" He yowled as he bounded up into the air and punched it in joyous ecstasy. "OOOOOOHHHH YEEEEEAHHHH!!"

Fargo began to turn over and over and over in the air as he hugged himself tightly and roared with delighted laughter. "YEEEESSSSS YEEEEEESSSSS YESSSSS OOOOOOHHHHH YEEEESSSSSSS!!"

Next door the neighbours listened to this and shook their heads with disgust.

Fargo collapsed onto the couch on his back and lay there convulsing with uncontrolled laughter as he thought about the evening ahead.

He had a date with Amy! He could not believe that Amy had actually told him that she would be _honoured_ to go out with him!

Fargo chortled in sheer delight until he had worn himself out and then he simply lay back, heaving breathlessly.

After a while he got up and walked around the room, kicking his legs up into the air as he whistled cheerfully.

The living room was now not enough to contain his joy and Fargo wandered through the hallway and ended up in the kitchen.

As he entered the room he noticed an empty cereal box, which had managed to slip out of the wastebasket, lying alone and forgotten on the floor.

Something about the cardboard box aroused his interest enough to make him stoop to pick it up and look at it.

Fargo ran his eyes over the writing on the cardboard and as he turned the box over and over in his hand he whistled.

"AHA!" He exclaimed as he studied the writing on the back of the cereal box. "A _competition_! Now, let's see…'I want to go to the Bahamas because…'"

The sentence came to an abrupt end followed by several rows of dots. That was all.

Fargo stared at it blankly. "Must've run out of ink!" He exclaimed as he turned the box on its side in search of the rest of the sentence. Frowning, he looked at the back of the box again and read the print above the incomplete sentence.

Then he got it. "Oh, I _see_! You've gotta _fill it in_!" He exclaimed and reached into his pocket for the pencil from earlier. "Right, let's have a go at this, then!" Fargo leant against the back door and tapped his forehead with the pencil as he thought. "Ummm…" he muttered as he thought long and hard about it.

Then, he got it, and a grin slowly began to spread across his face.

"AHA!" He suddenly cried and began to write quickly on the back of the cereal box. "'I want to go to the Bahamas because…'" Fargo took a brief moment to think about his own cleverness and chuckled softly to himself before continuing writing. "'…It's bloody hot there, that's why! What a stupid frickin' question! And besides…'" Fargo actually laughed out loud as he came to the best part. "'…There's lots of chicks hanging about on the beach, wearing skimpy bikinis with their breasts on display for everyone to get a really, _really,_ reeeeeeaaaalllly good look at!" He put down the pencil and reflected in awe as he read his own handiwork. "Well, if that doesn't work I don't know _what_ will!" Fargo reached out and opened a drawer for a pair of scissors, an envelope and a stamp…

x x x x x

"Keep away from me!" Amy shrieked as she stood with her back pressed up against the dressing room wall.

As Amy cowered, the store girl heaved an exasperated sigh as she held the tape measure in her hand.

"Oh, come on!" She exclaimed impatiently. "I've got to get your measurements!" She took a step towards Amy.

Amy shrank back against the wall, wild-eyed as she watched the girl approach.

The store girl shook her head in disbelief. "Stop being so coy!" She exclaimed. "For heavens sake, I _am_ another woman, aren't I?!"

After much coercing Amy had taken her clothes off, which now lay in a crumpled pile in the corner. However as soon as the girl had produced the notebook and tape measure Amy had given a yowl and leapt back to cower against the wall, refusing to let the girl come anywhere near her with it. She had her arms folded over her chest as she blushed deeply and eyed the girl - who was perhaps even more embarrassed than she - like a rabbit about to be bitten by a snake. The frightened animal knows that the serpent is about to strike and sink its venomous fangs into its tender, unprotected flesh but it is frozen stiff with terror and can't do anything about it.

"No!" Amy howled, frantic-eyed. "Stay away! Get away from me!"

"All I'm gonna do is take your measurements so that I can get you the right dress!" The girl howled as she stepped even closer to the blue-haired girl.

Amy squashed herself flat against the wall.

"No!" She screamed. "NOOOOO!!"

"Geez!" Lita muttered as she cocked her head and listened to Amy's wailing and the girl's testy voice. "Sounds like both of 'em are having a barrel full of laughs!"

"Mmm, but that girl _is_ really scary!" Rei remarked as she leant against a rack of dresses, having settled her differences with Serena, who sat sulking on her own. "Next to her Queen Beryl was a pussycat!!"

On the other side of the store Alexia and Mina were perusing the racks of gowns in search of one that would be truly becoming of their friend.

"This is it! This one!" Mina exclaimed holding up a deep green one for Alexia to inspect.

"Mina, what _are_ you talking about?!" Alexia cried as she held up a violet one. "_This_ one!"

"But does _that_ dress really _become_ Amy?!"

From outside the store Erin shook his head and sighed as he peeked in at all this.

"Okay, I _so_ need more male friends…" he whispered to himself in bewilderment.

Alexia glanced over her shoulder as the dressing room door opened and the frustrated store girl looked out at her.

There was an extremely fed up expression on her face.

"Look, could one of you come in and give me a hand?" She asked in exasperation. "I'm trying my best but she's being _very_ stubborn!"

Alexia just sighed and put back the dress she had been inspecting.

"She's just a little coy about this sort of thing. That's all." She explained as she walked over to the dressing room door. The store girl grunted.

"A _little_ coy?! She's the shyest girl I've ever met!!"

"Um…well, yeah, I guess you could call her that, too." Alexia admitted as she walked past the girl and into the dressing room.

Amy had her back to Alexia as the dark-haired girl walked in and looked at her thoughtfully. The Mercurian's arms were still covering her chest as she held her head low and stared at the floor and there were still traces of red in her burning cheeks. Alexia stood looking at the embarrassed Amy and she thought the problem through in her mind before she came to a decision.

"Say, Amy…what if _I_ did it instead of the store girl?" She offered.

Amy's head jolted up and she looked over her shoulder to stare at the Charonian in surprise.

"You really would, Alexia?" Amy exclaimed, feeling relieved beyond words at this offer of help. Alexia gave her a grin and nodded her head.

"Of course I would, Amy! After all, what are your girl friends for? You'll have to do the same for me one day though!" Amy breathed a huge sigh of relief as she turned to face Alexia completely. "Anyway, I've been measured up for tutus lots of times before, it can't be _that_ difficult!"

"Oh, thank you, Alexia! Oh, thank you so very much!" Alexia could not help herself as she saw the immense look of relief on her friend's face.

"No problem, Aims!" the Charonian laughed as she turned back towards the door. "Say, could you let me borrow your tape measure for a sec'?" She asked the store girl, who was still waiting outside.

"Sure," The girl handed the long piece of tape, the notebook and pencil to Alexia, who accepted them gratefully. "The very best of luck!"

"Thanks!" Alexia replied as she turned back to Amy. "Okay, now unfold your arms."

For a second Amy hesitated but then she very slowly unfolded her arms from around her chest.

Alexia stepped behind Amy and held out the tape measure between her hands.

And here she hesitated as she stood and did absolutely nothing at all.

After a moment or two Amy was becoming more bored and impatient than shy.

"What are you waiting for?" She muttered, slightly annoyed.

Alexia coughed lightly and looked up again.

"Gimme a sec', Amy."

With that she walked back over to the door and looked out at the store girl.

"Erm…excuse me…" she began hesitantly, unsure of how to say it.

"Yeah?"

"What am I actually supposed to _do_?" The dark-haired girl asked as she sweatdropped in embarrassment. As soon as Amy had unfolded her arms she had realised that she'd never actually paid any attention to what the dressmaker was doing when she'd been measured up for a tutu...Inside the room, Amy put a hand over her eyes and shook her head.

x x x x x

Fargo jumped up at the sound of the front door opening.

The red-head stared at Serena, Rei, Lita and Erin as they all ran in and quickly surrounded him on all sides.

"Why does this seem to keep happening when it's least welcome?" Fargo muttered.

In his hand he held the envelope containing his competition entry, which he had just attached a stamp to.

"Cut the routine!" Lita snapped as she and Rei each grabbed hold of one of his arms, causing him to drop the envelope on the floor. "C'mon!"

"Where?"

"To get you ready for tonight!" Rei elaborated as she held him tight, despite the fact that he was making no effort to resist. "This is Amy's first-ever date, so you have to look your very best! Even though that's not a lot you should at least make the effort for _her_ sake, Fargo!"

"But I'm wearing everything I own!" he protested.

"That's alright," Lita assured him as she came close to crushing his arm into bone-dust, his puzzlement about their tenacity ever increasing since he was being completely compliant. "I've made a deal with this guy I know. He says you can borrow some of his stuff for tonight." Fargo regarded her curiously.

"Hope you have a nice evening, Lita." He remarked. Erin snickered and Serena and Rei giggled as Lita turned red and tightened her grip on his arm.

"Righty then. Time to go, time to go." Serena said as she led the way for Rei and Lita to march out of the room with Fargo trotting along willingly between them.

"Hey, Erin, post that letter!" Fargo called back, pointing down at the envelope on the floor as he and the girl departed.

Erin grunted and retrieved the envelope containing Fargo's competition entry from the floor and then strode off into the night.

Neither Fargo, nor the girls who took him to get ready for his date, nor even Erin as he went off in search of a mailbox noticed that they were being observed as they left the house. The person who watched them in secret skulked in the dark shadows of an alleyway, from which there was a good view of the Anderson household. The figure crouching in the alley watched Serena, Rei, Lita and Fargo as they walked past, and since none of them turned their heads to even so much as glance in the direction of the alleyway he wasn't spotted, even though he was only a yard away from them.

As they walked past the figure's attention was fixed on Fargo. The red-head sauntering past the alley was all that he saw. The three girls accompanying the source of his scrutiny didn't exist, as far as he was concerned.

Fearsome and terrible instinct surged within him as he stared with calculating malice at the man whose very existence had drawn him to this city. It was a struggle to prevent himself from lunging out of the alleyway and confronting him here and now. It would be so perfect - he could even whisper Fargo's name as he stepped out of the alleyway, the tip of his katana gleaming as his prey turned…and saw _him._

An exquisite fantasy…one that would fully satisfy the thirst that had plagued him since his return.

But not yet…

When the time came, he would descend like an angel of death and take what he so craved.

_Not yet…_

x x x x x

"What's taking those two in there so long?!" Mina wondered as she slouched back against the counter and heaved a huge sigh of discontent.

It had been fifteen minutes since Serena, Rei and Lita had gone back to Amy's house to get Fargo, taking Erin, who they had surprised outside the store, and Mina had become bored very quickly.

The blonde Scout had been left on her own, unless the store girl, who was leaning next to her, counted as company.

Five minutes ago Mina and Alexia had agreed upon a dress that they both thought was perfect for Amy to wear and was also affordable and since then Alexia had been in the dressing room trying to coax the Mercurian into putting it on.

It was taking so long and the Venusian was growing rapidly impatient with waiting for them to appear. The store girl glanced at her and shrugged.

"Guess your friend Amy feels overwhelmed by all of this." She remarked. Mina gave a light laugh and tossed her hair over her shoulders.

"Yeah, she's always been this demure but when she has to be she can be as strong and as brave as she needs to be."

"That ultra-shy girl?!" The store girl's face was disbelieving as she gazed at Mina. "_Her? Strong?_" Mina laughed at her astonishment and nodded her head vehemently.

"Oh, you'd better believe it! Amy can be the most determined out of all of us when her friends are in danger." The face of the brown-haired girl looked startled.

"Danger…?" She repeated the word, sounding baffled. Mina gave a jump of shock as she realised what she had said and gasped.

"Oh!" She spluttered helplessly as the store girl stared at her for an explanation about what she had meant. "Oh…er…ha ha ha!!" She began to laugh rather too uproariously for it to sound natural. "Only kidding! Ha ha!!"

The other girl simply gazed at Mina with eyes that were utterly perplexed as the blonde howled with awkward and strained laughter and began to slap the top of the counter as she doubled over in 'merriment'. Gradually Mina realised that enough was enough and slightly embarrassed she pulled herself together - which didn't take much effort.

"But seriously, though, Amy is a true friend." She said as she leaned back against the counter with her arms behind her neck. "She's really sweet and kind. Oh, and she's _totally_ smart! She helps us out with our homework practically every night!" The store girl nodded her head as she thought about this.

"Mmm…I sure wish that I had friends like that!" She remarked quietly. Noticing the suddenly wistful note in her voice Mina looked up at the store girl and saw that her face had now become a little sad as she gazed at the door. Mina's eyes became rather worried as she looked at the other girl. The warm and friendly blonde did not like to see people looking so down.

"Don't you have many friends?" She asked gently as she sensed that it was this that was on the other girl's mind.

The store girl looked up at her sharply, her eyes narrowed to slits.

"It's not my fault!" She snapped as her manner suddenly became harsh and defensive. "It's just that because I have to hold this job down I don't get time to socialise with other people very often!"

"Heeey, calm down!" Mina said soothingly as she realised that the other girl was becoming upset now. "I didn't mean that there was anything wrong with you! I'm sure that you would make a lot of friends if you had the chance to mingle with others." The girl snorted sceptically as she slumped back against the counter and sat on the floor, staring down at her knees. Not in the least bit put off by the girl's rude manner Mina dropped down and crouched by her side, gazing at her face. The girl looked bitterly at her and the blonde could now see that her mouth had curled up into a dark scowl.

"You saw the way I acted when you first came in here with your friends, right?" She demanded suddenly. "I'm not _really_ like that! I just do that to try and sell the dresses! That's not me at all…" Mina nodded her head and her eyes were sympathetic as she smiled at the other girl.

"That's right. I know that we hardly know each other right now but I bet that you're a very nice person really." The girl looked up and blinked at her, her eyes, which had begun to become slightly teary, suddenly seemed to be a little less hard and cold.

"You think so?" She murmured, looking very surprised.

"Yeah, of course!" Mina grinned and nodded. "You have a friendly face and your eyes are warm and gentle - so you've _got_ to be a wonderful person inside."

The other girl felt both shocked and puzzled at the same time as she simply sat and stared up at the blonde.

"But like you said, we've only just met!" She protested, unable to understand it. "How can you possibly be sure about something like that when you hardly even know me?" Mina just laughed pleasantly, which startled the girl even more.

"Because when you like someone you don't need to have proof to know that they're nice!" She exclaimed cheerily. The store girl's mouth hung open as she realised what Mina had said.

"You mean that you…?" She exclaimed and her cheeks became a little pink. Mina grinned and nodded again. The store girl merely gazed at her with shocked eyes that were as wide as saucers. "Oh…" she breathed in a soft and trembly voice. Mina reached out and put her hands on the other girl's shoulders.

"C'mon," she told her simply as she pulled her to her feet. "Let's talk for a little while, since those two are taking so long in there. Tell me all about yourself!"

x x x x x

"Thanks, Desmond!" Lita said as she and the others stepped out of the house and back onto the street. "This is a real help!" The boy, who stood in the doorway and watched them as they filed out of his home, just smirked.

"Pick you up at five on Saturday?" He grinned. Lita looked the tall, hazel-haired youth up and down before returning his appreciative grin.

"You'd better!" She warned him. "Don't make me have to come and get ya!" As Desmond closed the door Fargo inspected the clothing he had borrowed with a critical eye. The red-haired youth was now wearing a midnight blue shirt with short sleeves that stopped just a little below his shoulders, and black trousers.

"Well, _now_ you look good enough to take our friend out." Rei said as she inspected what Fargo was now wearing and ran the black comb she held in her hand through his unruly red hair one last time.

"He sure does!" Serena gushed and smiled and even Lita had to agree that he was more or less presentable now. Fargo smirked and adjusted the collar of the shirt around his neck.

"Well then, ladies…shall we go?" He teased and with that they all set off for the restaurant that Alexia had recommended.

Alexia and Mina had arranged to bring Amy there to meet Fargo when they had finished with her.

As the girls walked off down the street along with the red-haired youth, they were once again unaware of the figure who observed them leaving the street, the main focus of his attention still _him_.

_Soon, Fargo…soon._

x x x x x

For the last ten minutes, which had seemed to drag on slowly Mina and the store girl had been laughing and chatting away cheerfully about school, TV shows, boys and generally getting on quite well together.

"Man, you're the _coolest_ person I've ever met!" The girl exclaimed merrily as they both laughed at an outrageous joke that Mina had just made about an old boyfriend of hers.

"Yeah, I'm sure that I am!" Mina giggled as she tucked a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear, although secretly she felt her ego swell just a tad at the compliment.

"No, seriously! I've never met anyone like you before in my life!" The girl cried as she gazed at the first girl who had ever just come over and talked to her in a friendly way for no reason other than that she could. Mina simply laughed and shook her head.

"I'm not that special. The reason that I'm the way I am is because I have my friends. You might not believe it, but once I had no friends at all and just like you it was all because of my job…"

"What did you do?" The girl interrupted interestedly. Mina thought quickly to sort out an answer that was close enough to the truth but avoided disclosing the fact that she was the mysterious and popular heroine Sailor V or, as she was really called, Sailor Venus. Mina didn't want to lie to her…

"It was something social." She replied in the end, attempting to sound off-handed about it and failing miserably. "Look, the point that I'm trying to make is that you've _gotta_ have friends. I know that without mine I'd be nothing. When you're feeling blue or upset your friends will be there to cheer you up and comfort you and when they're feeling the same way then it'll be your turn to do the same for them. That's what being a good friend is all about." Mina leaned closer to the store girl and spoke softly in a voice that was firm and convincing. "You don't have to be alone. Remember that." The store girl's eyes were thoughtful as she contemplated all that Mina had just said. Her breath was taken away by that compassionate speech. Then she realised that the blonde girl was right. Being there for other people even if you didn't know them was just as important as having friends. Come to think of it, it was actually the way that friends were won and friendships made. The girl smiled as she nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," she replied warmly. "Thanks for that. I needed to hear it." Just then the handle of the dressing room door turned and the door opened. Alexia gazed at the other two girls who looked up at her and saw her standing in the doorway. The green-haired girl was smiling fondly.

"I heard it all." She said as she stepped out of the dressing room. "Now I remember why it was that we became friends." She told Mina warmly. "It was because of your kind heart and sweetness." Mina shuffled her feet and blushed.

"Aww!" She beamed, looking down at the floor shyly. "You're making too much of me!"

"You two are _so_ sweet…" the store girl exclaimed quietly, smiling so that dimples appeared in her cheeks. "I wish that I had friends like you guys…" Mina and Alexia were instantly stood on either side of her.

"You can," Alexia said warmly. "We'll be your friends, if you'd like."

"Yeah!" Mina agreed, smiling at the girl. The store girl's lip quivered as she felt a prickling sensation behind her eyes. She felt overcome as she was presented with the chance to have real friends. "Well?" Mina sounded very friendly. "Is it what you'd like?" With a giggle of delight the girl nodded her head nervously.

"Is Amy ready to come out yet?" She asked shyly. Alexia's eyes gleamed as a big grin spread across her face.

"She sure is! I'll call her out now!" She chuckled and turned in the direction of the dressing room door. "Hey, Amy! You can come out now!" She called loudly. There was a long pause. Alexia sighed. "She's still a little shy about being seen in her dress." She explained to the others as they waited for the girl of the moment to appear.

Slowly the door opened and in the doorway there stood an extremely shy looking Amy.

Mina and the store girl stared in astonishment and delight at what they saw as she stepped out of the room. Amy was now clad in a pale violet-blue gown which was sleeveless and made from silk. Amy's arms were so smooth and perfect as she clasped her hands together on her stomach and blushed while Mina and the store girl stared at her in astonishment. Alexia grinned as she walked up behind Amy and, putting a hand on her shoulder, she turned her around to show the others that the back was cut low and revealed her back. Mina also noticed that the bodice of the dress did not leave a lot to the imagination and indeed the fact that it was so revealing had been the main reason that she and Alexia had mischievously agreed upon it for her.

_I bet she's loving it! _Mina thought with a delighted grin.

"Oh, Amy, you look gorgeous!!" The blonde squealed, continuing to stare at her friend with wide eyes.

"Yeah!" The store girl agreed, looking the blue-haired girl up and down with an approving smile. Amy looked anything but happy as she looked at herself in the dress.

"I…I can't…" she whispered, tugging at the skirt slightly. "I just can't…" Alexia gave her a severe look.

"Amy, we already discussed this. You're going to let us buy this dress for you and that's it!" She said firmly. "End of discussion!"

"Case closed." Mina agreed, looking at Amy sternly and putting her hands on her hips. Amy floundered as she desperately tried to find some reason why she could not accept the beautiful dress.

"The front is pretty tight…" she came up with eventually, although she realised that this was not very likely to make them change their minds.

Alexia, Mina and the store girl all laughed at Amy as she pulled at the tight bodice.

"Why of course it is, silly!" Mina exclaimed.

"What good would a dress be if the bodice wasn't snugly?" Alexia teased.

They all laughed even harder at the expression Amy's face as the Charonian said that.

"Yeah, Amy! Your boyfriend would be in for a disappointment if it wasn't, after all!" The store girl agreed merrily.

Amy gasped as she spun on her heel to stare at her in astonishment.

"You _KNOW_ Fargo?!" She squeaked.

"Huh?" The girl looked perplexed.

"We'll take it!" Alexia laughed before Amy could say anything else.

The store girl nodded and went behind the cash register. A moment later she had handed Alexia the change left over from buying the dress.

"Thank you guys for coming," she said sincerely as she gave each of her new friends warm looks. "And I hope I see all of you again sometime."

"But of course you will!" Mina exclaimed. "You can come and hang with us at the temple whenever you want and I'll drop by here to chat with you after school whenever I can."

"And me too!" Alexia grinned.

"I shall stop by as often as possible." Amy replied with a friendly smile.

The girl beamed.

"That's great! Thanks you guys! Oh, and…" her voice became suddenly serious as she looked at Mina. "Thank you for telling me all that stuff about what it means to have friends. I think I've finally begun to understand what friendship really means. After all, you three are the first friends I've ever had."

Mina smiled prettily as she took the other girl's hands in her own and squeezed them.

"Think nothing of it." She told her, beaming.

"I'll never forget what you told me. Oh, and I hope you have fun on your date tonight, Amy. Be sure to have a great time with your boyfriend!" Amy smiled and nodded at the girl, too flustered by all that was happening at once to remember to howl that Fargo wasn't her boyfriend.

"Oh, and one last thing before you go." The girl added, glancing at Mina and the Alexia. "Can I ask you two one thing?"

"Sure!" Alexia replied. "Fire away!"

"What are your names?"

A dead silence reigned.

Alexia and Mina stared at the girl, their faces completely blank as they realised that neither they nor the store girl knew each others' names.

"My name is Juria," the girl grinned pleasantly over the cash register at them as they gaped at her speechlessly. "And your names are…?"

"Mina." Alexia blurted.

"Alexia." Mina exclaimed at the very same moment.

"But the other way round!" They added in unison as they realised their error. They both held out their hands to shake Juria's as the store girl and Amy giggled uncontrollably at them.

"Good to meet'cha, Juria!"


	11. Chapter Ten: The Courtship

**Chapter 10:** The Courtship of Sailor Mercury

"Well then, this is it!" Serena declared with a grin as she and the other two girls came to a stop along with Fargo outside the Italian restaurant that Alexia held in such high esteem. "Now all that's left is for Amy to arrive!"

"And then the date'll finally commence!" Rei added with a smirk.

Fargo nodded as he stuck his hand in his pocket and turned over his money.

The very last of his money…

It sure was a good thing that he had that arrangement with the owner of the Tokyo Dead-Zone Vortex - the owner gave him all the drink and peanuts he wanted in exchange for Fargo not showing his fiancée the photographs of him and the girl from the grocery store. Because of that lucky circumstance he wouldn't need any money for a few months until the owner's fiancée found out about his secret tryst by herself and ditched him, in which case the guy probably wouldn't be so desperate for Fargo not to give her a glimpse of the photos. Until then, however, he had all the money he needed and so it was safe for him to shower Amy with attention tonight.

"Right. Thanks for all your help, girls!" He said, looking gratefully at each of them in turn.

"Hey, it wasn't a problem!" Serena grinned. "We want this night to go absolutely perfectly - just as much as the two of you do. Amy deserves to enjoy her first date!"

"Now you treat her well, ya hear?" Rei insisted.

"Do you even need to remind me to do that?" Fargo inquired mildly as he gazed into the restaurant's interior through the great glass windows and his eyes widened in awe. "She's a really sweet girl and when she looks at me with her gentle eyes I can't do anything but want to make her smile." Serena gasped and touched her forehead as she felt faint.

"Aww, that's just so _cute,_ Fargo!" She breathed softly. "But you know, Darien has a _real_ silver tongue so don't you go getting above yourself or anything, okay?" She added quickly. Fargo had to laugh as she looked at him with hard and defensive eyes.

"I'll be sure not to, Serena." He grinned. "Thanks again all of you for your help getting me ready for tonight. It really means a lot to me and if you guys ever need anything at all…"

"Don't even think about saying it, Fargo." Rei cut him off as she glanced at Lita. "Lita…any last advice for him?" She asked hopefully. The brunette nodded her head grimly.

"I sure do," she turned to face the red-head and told him abruptly. "Don't screw up."

"Alrighty then." Fargo nodded solemnly as Serena and Rei simply bowed their heads and sighed in resignation. "I'll try to avoid letting down your trust in me." Lita gave him a suspicious glare but the dashing grin he flashed her in return simply made her sigh and shake her head.

Suddenly Fargo felt his body stiffen completely and his breath left him all at once as his spine froze.

"What is it?" Serena exclaimed as she and Rei and Lita stared, baffled, at Fargo, who now stood trembling in his shoes.

"She's…coming!" Fargo breathed in a thrilled whisper. "Amy's practically here now…!"

"But how…?" Rei began, looking puzzled, and then stopped; leaving the question only partly asked. Fargo gave the raven-haired psychic an irritated look.

"Well, she and I _are_ quite close, Rei!" He snapped and then his voice was edgy with the suspense that gripped him. "After all, our fates _were_ connected when we were sent to this time and planet. You can't get much closer than the two of us are!"

Serena, Rei and Lita were all absolutely astonished as Fargo began to tremor uncontrollably as he waited for Amy to appear.

"What's wrong with you all of a sudden, Fargo?" Serena exclaimed. "Why are you getting so worked up like this?!" Fargo gave the blonde girl a ferocious glower.

"Because I'm about to go out with _Amy_!" He spat, passing a shaking hand through his ruffled red hair and taking another long, deep and much needed breath.

Fargo's explanation only served to baffle the girls even further - they would never have expected the reason that he had just given them for being so nervous to come from _Fargo_, of all people!

"So what?" Lita snapped. "From what we know about you, you've gone out with more girls than we have boys!"

"Yeah, Fargo, that's right! What's the difference between going out with just any girl and going out with Amy?" Rei demanded.

"What's the difference?" Serena agreed, feeling too confused to come up with an original way to phrase the question.

Fargo simply gazed at them all in silence for a few minutes. Then, just as they were all beginning to think that he would not answer he murmured in a voice that was so quiet that they only just heard him.

"Because she's _Amy_." Fargo whispered as he cast his eyes down to the pavement. The girls all stared at him. They could not think of a single thing to say to that.

"Huh?" Rei settled for eventually. When Fargo looked up at them again they were all immediately softened by the turmoil they saw in his eyes. "What's wrong?" The dark-haired girl asked as she stared at him, feeling completely taken aback by this new side of Fargo, which none of them had ever seen before. Fargo sighed and shook his head.

"You guys…I really like Amy!" He suddenly blurted out in an extremely anxious voice. "She's been so kind to me…but what if I mess up tonight and she ends up thinking that I'm a jerk?" Serena walked up to stand in front of him.

"Don't be silly! Amy would _never_ think that!" She told him encouragingly and smiled. "I know Amy and, believe me, I also know that she likes you a lot." Fargo smiled slightly but still he didn't feel wholly convinced yet…

"She means it, Fargo." Another voice said quietly and yet with a firmly reassuring quality.

Fargo's eyes widened in amazement - of all people, it was Lita who had stepped up to offer him encouragement.

Lita's green eyes sparkled at him as she smiled gruffly at him. "Honestly," she went on as she gripped him by the shoulders and looked directly into his eyes. "We've all seen how Amy is around you and the reason she acts that way is because of the way you always are." Fargo blinked as she grinned at him.

"You think so?" He asked mildly.

"I _know_ so! So just stop worrying about it and be your usual vibrant and attentive self tonight!" The tall brunette laughed and gave him a slap on the back that sent him reeling across the sidewalk. "Alright, _Red_?!" Fargo leaned back heavily against the window of the restaurant and gasped for breath. Inside the establishment the diners stopped eating and even the waiters stopped serving food as they watched him leaning against the glass breathing heavily.

"Whew! You know, you really ought to learn to pull your punches Lita! One of these days you'll _seriously_ hurt your hand!" He gasped. Lita's eyes twinkled back at him as she smiled and rolled them at him.

"Yeah, _right_." Fargo shoved himself to his feet and took a deep breath, as he breathed in he felt his confidence and optimism returning.

"Alright, you guys have talked me into it. Tonight I'll sweep Amy off her feet for an evening she'll never forget." He declared with a dashing grin.

"Great!" Serena cheered.

"You go, Fargo!" Rei agreed whole-heartedly.

"You're the man!" Lita chortled.

"Oh, you really think so?" Fargo looked thoughtfully at Lita and grinned slightly.

"Don't push it, Red."

"Sorry." Suddenly Fargo's eyes widened. "Now get out of here! Here she comes!" Amy had appeared at the corner of the far side of the street and simply stood still, as she though she felt momentarily hesitant to approach him.

As it happened that was exactly what she was feeling at that moment in time.

"See ya, Fargo! Good luck!" Serena squealed as she and the girls turned and accelerated down the street at top speed, leaving Fargo alone as he awaited Amy with his heart in his mouth.

Fargo now stood completely frozen to the spot only a short distance away from the vision ahead, which dominated all of his attention. Amy was holding her breath as she gazed at Fargo, who stood looking back at her, and her lips were parted as he waited for her to join him. Behind her stood Alexia and Mina, who both stood at the very edge of the corner that they had just ushered her around and leaned around it as they spoke to her in hushed whispers.

"This is it, Amy!" Mina whispered excitedly. "The moment of truth is finally upon us!" Amy could not reply as she gazed at Fargo, who remained patiently waiting for her to approach him with no idea that Mina and Alexia were there at all.

Now that the moment had finally arrived for her to do what she had been groomed and prepared for Amy simply froze where she was standing and her mind became completely blank.

As the red-haired youth stood there, a short way ahead of her, looking so - as she suddenly noticed, now that her mind was so empty of anything else - handsome, she found that she couldn't bear to take a single step towards him.

Then she felt a hand coming to rest between her shoulder blades and pushing her, causing her to take a few involuntary steps forward.

"Amy…" Alexia whispered into the blue-haired girl's ear as gently as the evening air. Amy looked over her shoulder and the firm assurance in Alexia's eyes dampened the chronic nervousness that was holding her to the spot. "Just go." Alexia told her firmly and that was the end of it. Taking her courage in both hands Amy turned away from them both and walked down the street towards the awaiting Fargo. As she walked away from Alexia and Mina every slight movement that she made flowed with grace and her posture was so elegant that Mina breathed deeply in awe.

"She's _so_ sophisticated all of a sudden." She exclaimed softly.

"So, she isn't sophisticated any other day?" Alexia asked wryly and then laughed as Mina went red with embarrassment. "Chill, Mina! Only kidding!" She told the blonde reassuringly as the two of them stepped away from the corner and turned to head back the way they had come. "C'mon…let's go meet the others now!"

The two friends slipped away into the night, leaving the datees outside the restaurant together.

The wonderful spectacle coming to a stop before him, Fargo's jaw practically hit the sidewalk as she stood gazing at him in blissful silence. Like a beautiful dream she stood there in the night, her eyes sparkling in the soft candlelight coming through the restaurant window and her hair shimmering like the sea on a starry night. In her elegant blue dress this beautiful creature looked like something from an old, long-forgotten story. The girl who stood before him, looking so divinely magnificent, made him think for a moment about the legend of the Lady of the Lake.

For her this name seemed to be so fitting but the instant after he'd accepted it another name crossed his mind and as it did he gasped in disbelief and wonder.

"Are you…Princess Mercury?" Fargo found himself stammering as his voice trembled and shook uncontrollably.

Amy's expression was puzzled as she looked at him.

"Pardon me?" She murmured as the butterflies that had danced in her stomach earlier came back to make her feel as though she was walking on air.

As he realised what he'd asked her, Fargo gasped and shook his head to clear it of the stars that had snuck in.

"Oh! Errrm…nothing!" He stammered, again uncontrollably.

Then she did something that made every bone in his body lock together, leaving him unable to move an inch.

Without seeming to realise that she was doing it Amy reached out and touched his forehead with her gentle fingers.

"Fargo, are you feeling well?" She asked, and her voice sounded very worried. "You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

_That happens to be just the case,_ Fargo thought as he swallowed deeply.

Under the lights of the restaurant, which shone in her deep eyes, Amy looked just as he remembered her looking the very night they'd first met, so very long ago.

The experience was haunting but literally breathtaking.

Clearing his throat Fargo made sure that when he spoke again his voice was cheery and more importantly steady once again.

"I'm fine, Amy," he replied, smiling at her. "I'm so glad that you're here." Amy slowly removed her light fingers from his forehead.

"That's good," she told him, smiling back. "I'm glad." Fargo assumed a baffled expression.

"What exactly are you glad about? That I'm alright or that I'm glad to see you?" He wondered aloud. Fargo waited for her to blush and become incoherent but to his everlasting astonishment it didn't happen. Amy only smiled and rolled her eyes at him.

"Let's just go inside, shall we?" She mildly suggested as she pushed the glass doors open.

Fargo blinked at her as he watched her walk into the restaurant, leaving him outside.

There was a long pause as he took his time to take in what had just happened…or more accurately what _hadn't_.

Amy had countered his joke instead of blushing?

"Wow…she's really come a long way!" He breathed as he followed Amy into the restaurant.

x x x x x

"What?!" Serena wailed as she stared at Alexia as if she had asked her to tear out her heart and pass it to her.

Alexia breathed a sigh of resignation, she hated having to be the one to deal with Serena when she was like this.

The girls had made a unanimous agreement that they would leave Amy and Fargo alone so that they would be able to enjoy this night, which had been a long time in coming, by themselves rather than having their every move watched from outside the restaurant.

It had been Rei's idea that they should all make the pact that they would not watch the date. The raven-haired girl had remembered how upset Alexia had got after she had found out that they had all been watching her the first night she had spent alone with Caliban, who had been masquerading as Matthias back then. Alexia and the other girls had approved wholeheartedly with Rei's suggestion and so the decision had been unanimous.

"C'mon, Serena! We all voted, you included, that we should leave them alone tonight." Lita said gruffly as she folded her arms and fixed Serena with a stern, unyielding look. "Now stick with the group's decision and live with it!"

Serena whined in disappointment but everybody just looked at her, firmly refusing to let her back out of the agreement.

"Come along now, Serena." Mina said coaxingly as she slid her arm around one of the blonde's. "Amy'll be sure to describe it to us later."

"But that's like reading the book because you can't go to see the movie!" Serena whimpered with wide puppy-dog eyes.

"NO!" Rei snapped. "Now let's go!"

"I tell you guys what - I'll treat you all at the Doughnut House!" Alexia exclaimed, partly out of generosity but more out of the desire she felt to get out of this cold alleyway and into someplace warm before the night was over, in which case they would be able to ask Amy how it had all gone the moment she and Fargo came back out of the restaurant.

Serena's lip quivered as her resolve slightly weakened…

"Serena, if you come with the rest of us without any more complaining I'll let you borrow my entire Sailor V comic book collection for a whole week!" Rei suddenly offered.

That settled the issue and, even though she was still unwilling, Serena walked out of the alleyway with the others as they all headed for the Doughnut House.

Alexia was blissfully unaware that she would later come to regret that she had agreed that Amy and Fargo should be left by themselves for tonight…

x x x x x

"Mmm-mmm-mmm! Good…_stuff_! _Mmm-mmm-mmm_!"

"Yes, it is rather fine cuisine, isn't it?" Amy agreed as she twisted her fork around several times in the spaghetti so that there was plenty wrapped around it as she raised it to her mouth. "I've often wanted to come to eat here since I haven't yet had the opportunity to travel to Italy to taste the food." Fargo grimaced as he sucked another lot of pasta into his mouth with a flourish.

"Yeah, I could see why that would be a really urgent reason for you to travel the world." He remarked sarcastically after swallowing his mouthful.

Amy nodded, totally oblivious to the sarcasm in his voice.

"Yes, I always like to experience new cultures so that…" she stopped talking as she glanced up at his face and finally noticed his frown. "What is it?" She asked in surprise.

"There you go again!" Fargo sighed and shook his head wearily. "Turning absolutely everything that you encounter into an educational experience!" Amy gazed at him, feeling bemused by the irritation in his voice.

"I'm sorry…" she apologised meekly. "You're right. I ought to be enjoying the food…"

"And don't apologise every few seconds, either!" Fargo suddenly exclaimed, raising his voice a little. "Man oh man, no _wonder_ you're always so flustered!"

Amy took another mouthful of the delicious Italian food in order to hide her lack of a response to this.

"You shouldn't apologise so often, Amy!" Fargo continued as he forgot his own meal for the time being. "Y'know, not everything that happens in the whole world is your fault. Stop saying that you're sorry all the time and instead show a little of your spirit. I've seen how brave you can be and you should stand up for yourself all the time, not just when…"

Amy coughed to interrupt him and as Fargo stopped talking he noticed the meaningful look on her face as she swallowed her mouthful with a stern gulp.

Fargo glanced over his shoulder and immediately understood why she had cut him off. He saw that most of the other diners in the restaurant were ignoring their food and gazing at Amy and him as well. In fact, although Fargo had not noticed when he and his date had first walked into the restaurant, all eyes had turned to gaze at them the moment they'd walked in.

From that instant the young men, who were here with their girlfriends, wives and those who were eating all alone dejectedly, had been unable to look away from Amy's lovely face.

Even as she had walked over to the table that the maître d' had led them to, Amy had been the centre of attention of every last male in the restaurant as she sat elegantly.

The purity of the Mercurian's face and her warm, exquisite eyes had taken their souls away as they gazed at her and gasped. She was well aware of the unwanted attention she was being showered with and so tried not to meet any of their eyes.

Deep down, howeve,r she really felt a secret satisfaction as all of their eyes were fixed upon her.

One may have expected that the female clientele would have been furious at their significant others, who sat and ignored them as they gazed at this mysterious blue-haired nymph in breathless fascination. However, the female diners did not even notice that their boyfriends' and husbands' attention was no longer on them, the reason being that from the moment that he had stepped into the restaurant by Amy's side Fargo had been the apple of every female eye in the restaurant.

As the dashing young man with the deep scarlet hair which framed his enigmatic and yet-oh-so-handsome face walked into the restaurant the girls, who were here with their dates, women with their husbands and waif-eyed loners who sat sipping at their drinks as they waited for their princes to come and sweep them from their feet, had all instantly been completely lost in the pools of his piercing eyes of grey. Every smile that he had bestowed upon each of them as he had spoken to the maître d', every lurking grin and enigmatic wink that he had given them had made their hearts flutter and their breath leave them as they each sighed longingly and placed their chins in their hands.

As long as Fargo and Amy had been dining here neither the female nor male diners had paid one whit of attention to either their food or their partners - which worked out quite well, since they were all so fixated on the young couple at the table at the far side of the restaurant to notice that their partners were blatantly ignoring them.

The girls and women would all look at Amy enviously from time to time and longingly think, why can't that be me?

The males could not think of anything at all as they gazed at Amy, their souls taken away as they all sat and waited for her to do or say something.

Fargo glanced around at them and suddenly everyone in the restaurant gave a jump of embarrassment, having been caught staring and suddenly they all became very interested in their own meals again.

Fargo chuckled and returned his attention to the pretty Mercurian sitting opposite to him.

"Don't you appreciate the attention of your admirers here?" He grinned at her impudently. "Don't you feel flattered to have stolen the hearts of so many?" Amy shook her head as she sighed, she knew better than to respond to that. Then, for some reason that she didn't understand, she replied anyway.

"No, not as such, but I _do_ feel rather uncomfortable and overwhelmed by it all." She muttered quietly.

"Ah, but you _are_ quite pleased to have caught their interest, aren't you?" Fargo pressed her as his grin broadened. Amy stuffed some more spaghetti into her mouth. He noticed how attractively Amy's mouth moved as she chewed her food. Amy noticed that Fargo was staring at her and returned his gaze with an inquiring look as she swallowed her mouthful.

"Mmm?" She asked and she could not help but smile pleasantly as she looked at him across the table. "What is it?" Fargo thought that she had never looked lovelier than now as she smiled at him.

"I like your hair, Amy." He remarked.

"My hair? Yes Alexia and Mina washed and brushed it before I came. But what is so special about it tonight?" She wondered, genuinely confused. "You've seen it many times before." Fargo just smiled.

"It looks different tonight. It's shimmering like the stars on the ocean." Fargo smiled. Amy blushed prettily as she allowed the compliment to wash over her. Fargo chuckled warmly as he saw the effect that his words had on the Mercurian.

"And your eyes are like two crystal stars, polished and shining with their celestial light." He went on, dropping his voice to a whisper, although she had no trouble in hearing him, since he was all that she could see or hear right then. "Amy…I've never met anyone like you before."

"Well," Amy replied and giggled. "I've never met anybody quite like _you_ before, Fargo."

Fargo frowned at this - what he hoped was a compliment.

"You're wonderful," he told her suddenly. " You're a really special person, Amy." Amy lowered her eyes as she felt overwhelmed by his words.

"Fargo…" she whispered softly. "I'm _not_ special. You should not tell me that I am."

"No, Amy." Fargo's voice was serious as he brushed her argument aside. "You're the one who's wrong. You're a very special person, not only to me but to the others, too, because you treat everyone with kindness and warmth. You always protect us when we're in danger, even though it means that you risk your life."

"But so do the other girls," Amy whispered, shaking her head. "And you look out for us as well, Fargo. Even Erin makes a difference."

Fargo simply gazed at her and she tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear awkwardly.

"Yes, Amy, that's right," he murmured as he reached out and put his hands over her own, which rested on the table top. "You risk your life to protect your friends because you care about them with all your heart. They do the same for you because they love you just as deeply. That's special, isn't it?"

Amy gazed wordlessly at him and then, ever so slowly, she smiled.

Fargo's eyes widened slightly as her face became radiantly lovely.

"Yes…you're right. It is the most beautiful feeling in the world." She told him as she squeezed his hands. "You are right, Fargo. It _is_ special. Serena, Rei, Lita, Mina, Alexia, Darien and Erin…and _you_ are all so special. You are dear to me because you are my best friends." The passion in her voice left Fargo breathless as she gazed proudly at him.

"I won't let anything hurt any of you, I won't. I can and _will_ protect all of you, Fargo." The light in her eyes was serious but at the same time loving. "You are the people who are most important to me and I refuse to lose any of you. Even if it means that I must die, I will protect you." Fargo immersed himself in the depths of her ocean blue eyes and tightened his hold on her hands.

"Not you alone, Amy." He whispered and his grey eyes sparkled. "_Together_. You're never alone. You and me…we'll protect everyone together." Amy gazed at him thoughtfully.

"You and me?" She repeated. Fargo jolted slightly but remained as he was.

"All of us, Amy. You have so many friends. We'll keep each other safe. You don't have to do it by yourself. And…"

"Yes?" Amy murmured as he fell silent and looked closely at her face for a long while, during which he said nothing.

"…I'm here for you," he told her quietly, looking at her intently. "Always."

Amy's eyes were filled with surprise as she gazed at him - Fargo had promised her that he would always be there for her, always protect her. Amy felt faint as her heart fluttered in her chest. Slowly, he slipped one of his hands beneath one of hers, raised it into the air and started to stroke it gently. Amy closed her eyes and smiled happily; she felt as light as air.

At that moment the piano on the platform on the far side of the restaurant began to play music that was quiet yet beautiful - the night's entertainment had begun.

Neither Amy nor Fargo took the trouble to look at the person who had begun to softly play the piano. The beautiful melody that spread slowly but certainly through the air had a remarkable effect on the Mercurian. It made her feel soothed and relaxed but also it inspired her. Lulled by the peaceful melody Amy opened her eyes and allowed them to travel up Fargo's arm.

_Now that I think about it…oh, my…Fargo is rather…_

Amy nearly stopped breathing as she gasped.

_Actually, he is very well-built and attractive, now that I __really__ look at him…_Amy's thoughts were coming in casually as she raised her eyes to look once again at Fargo's face, which she now realised, as her heart fluttered, was rather handsome in the candlelight. This was the last thought that Amy had for a while, as her mind slowly cast away all reasoning and became clear.

The air had become still and the restaurant had fallen into a vague kind of quietness as the general clatter of discussion died away. The other diners stared with wide eyes and held their breaths as they watched the young couple lean across the table towards each other, the sole sound in the restaurant the quiet music of the piano.

Amy's eyes were dreamy as she tilted her face closer to Fargo's. As her lips neared his Fargo felt his mind become empty as he realised what she was about to give him. He had dreamed for so long now about this moment and now that it had come he found that it was nothing like what he had thought it would be. If it was a dream then he wanted never to awaken.

As their lips grew closer and closer together until they were almost touching Amy and Fargo were no longer in the restaurant, or indeed the city. They were far, far away in a land of dreams, where they were both unafraid to show their feelings to each other.

_Show me how you feel_, he thought just as their lips were only the tiniest inch away from touching.

_Fargo…whenever you are with me I feel so happy…_ she mused. _Why? _In that moment Amy understood her feelings for the first time in her life. She learned at last the reason for the happiness she felt whenever Fargo was around. The revelation came just a fraction of a second after her lips connected with his and she kissed him with all her heart.

She loved him.

The kiss seemed to last forever as they closed their eyes and held onto the moment for as long as they could before letting it slip away forever.

This was their first kiss together.

_Let me enjoy this now…this moment will never come again, so let me enjoy it…oh, Fargo…!_

The music of the piano was haunting as the two kissed for a long while and yet nobody noticed the beautiful melody save for Amy and Fargo, who were swept along by it as they each experienced what the other felt.

The piano player, a young woman in a dark evening gown with dark purple hair, which cascaded down her back, never once took her deep, brown eyes from the courting couple. None of the restaurant patrons noticed, as she quietly began to sing the words to the music she played, the single tear that formed in the corner of her right eye as she watched them kiss. Her voice was enchanting and yet the only people who noticed were Fargo and Amy.

Good, it was for their benefit anyway. Or at least, hers.

Unbearable loss stole over her entire body as she played her wonderful music, all the while singing the words with her soft and beautiful voice. She had lost the one that was most dear to her forever.

_Goodbye…_ she thought as her eyes lingered upon Amy's face, as though she was seeing her as she was right now for the very last time. The tear sparkled as it fell from her cheek and landed on the keys of the piano.

Fargo felt his gratitude for Queen Serenity swell as he thanked her from the bottom of his heart for giving him this precious gift. At the very end they broke away from one another and as the kiss ended they leant back and opened their eyes, as though for the first time ever. Fargo could see that Amy's eyes were calm as she thought about what she had just experienced.

"My goodness…" she whispered as softly as the midnight wind.

x x x x x

The vast constellations of the stars, shining down from high above, bathed Alexia's face as she sighed and gazed wistfully up at them. The Charonian cut a lonely figure as she stood with her hair, which she had liberated since she was tired of wearing tied up in a single plait, flowing lightly in the breeze, which also caused her black skirt to flutter a little. Alexia's eyes were beautiful and yet they reflected sorrow as she stood, all alone, beneath the star-filled sky and watched the countless candles of outer space, even though they could not tell her anything that she wanted to know.

Somewhere out there, in the endless reaches of space, was the person who would never rest until he had torn all that she valued and everybody she loved away from her, leaving her with nothing and making her suffer until she knew no feelings other than pain. Only then, as her soul screamed, crying out with anguish and loss, would he finally make it end.

Forever.

Alexia's eyes were fixated on the stars high above but her thoughts were far away from them.

_Lucilius…where are you?_

The stars did not answer her question.

Also, heavily burdening her saddened mind, was the fact that her true love was such a very great distance away from her.

He was so far, far away…

From the very moment she woke every morning she yearned for Caliban - every hour, minute and second of the day; even when she slept her dreams would be of him. And when she awoke the next morning she would begin the entire reverie over again.

Alexia longed for the day when he would return for her and she would be able to fall into his arms and be with him, the man she loved, for the rest of her life.

"Hey there."

Alexia was so deep in her distant thoughts, which did not concern this planet at all, that she felt too sombre to be at all surprised as she looked over her shoulder to see who had called out to her. Erin stood on the other side of the pavement and was looking curiously at her. He had been surprised to see her out here on the street by herself but he was also quite obviously nervous to be so near to her. Alexia felt herself relaxing slowly as she fixed her eyes on the face of the boy with the jet-black hair and she smiled warmly at him.

"Erin, what're you doing here?" She asked him mildly as she turned to face him and her thoughts returned to where they belonged.

That was on this planet and right now - in the present.

_The future doesn't matter,_ she told herself, _after all, it isn't even here yet._

"Just about to ask you the same thing!" Erin said as he stepped up in front of her. "Fargo asked me to post this stupid letter for him while he was being dragged off by the others. I did it and ever since then I've been lookin' for you guys! Now it's _your_ turn. What're you doing here?"

Alexia just laughed lightly in response.

"Not much, I just needed some air." She said in a dismissive and carefree voice and with that she stepped up to him and stood there before him in the moonlight. "Gimme a hug, Erin!"

Erin blinked at her startled by the sudden request.

"What?"

"Don't ask me any questions about it. Gimme a hug!" It didn't take much for Erin to give in, and as he embraced her Alexia squeezed him back tightly, trying to shake off the thoughts of the sword of Damocles that was Lucilius and the absence of her beloved fiancé in her life. But as she put her arms around Erin she felt a little guilty about what she was doing, recalling how he had kissed her and the dream she had had a couple of nights before.

_Erin, I know how you feel about me… But I am for Caliban, it is just the way things are…I'm sorry…_And there and then the Charonian did not simply feel a little guilty about this, she felt dreadfully guilty about it. _Erin doesn't deserve this,_ she told herself sternly, _I shouldn't be doing this to him…_As she thought this Alexia quickly unwrapped her arms from around him and thrust herself back and away. Erin blinked at her in shock.

He had no idea what in the world was going on here.

A second ago she had been hugging him affectionately and resting her head on his shoulder and now she couldn't keep far enough away from him? Alexia's face radiated an energy that he had never seen before in his life and could not understand. The girl saw the confusion in his eyes, which were also tinged with a little sadness. Immediately she felt awful about it all and felt a desperate urge to make it up to him.

"Hey, Erin," she exclaimed cheerfully as she stepped up to him again. "Wanna go for a walk? I have some spare time on my hands while Amy gives Fargo a warm and romantic kiss and the girls eat and talk about the two lovebirds. You don't look as though you have anything to do, so you might as well give me the honour of your company, at least for a little while." Erin gaped at her as she smiled at him affectionately.

_What?_

"Well, what about it?" She inquired as she regarded him with wide eyes. "Will you honour this young lady by escorting her though the rough streets tonight?" Erin felt more baffled then he ever had in his life but the offer was a good one so he went with the flow, whether or not he understood where it was heading…which he didn't.

"Sounds great," he muttered, shrugging offhandedly. "Okay, then."

"Thank you." Alexia grinned and tossed her hair as an indication that he should follow her. "Well, since the night is still so young…c'mon, you!" As she turned and walked elegantly away from him Erin shook his head disbelievingly and, deciding to simply enjoy it, walked after the girl with the dark green hair.

Neither Erin nor Alexia noticed the three tall and slender figures standing on a high wall in the near distance, watching them from afar. As they walked down the street on a trip without destination, talking about nothing in particular and laughing now and then the three pairs of eyes watched their progress with rapt attention. The focus of their attention was the street kid, who walked beside Alexia, feeling completely free of care. One of the pairs of eyes burned as she watched the boy, who was so blissfully unaware that he was being watched with such intensity.

"There he is, one of the two we're out for tonight," she told her other two comrades as she glanced sideways at them. "We'll wait until he's far away from here, where there'll be no chance of interference, and then eliminate him. Got that?"

"Sure." One of them agreed flippantly.

"In and out in a minute." Her third comrade replied shortly as she stared at the oblivious Erin.

"But of course!" Their leader grinned savagely. "After all, _death_ is our speciality!! C'mon, move!" With that all three of them jumped back from the wall to land on a rooftop, which they ran along, moving to lie in wait for Erin and Alexia ahead…

x x x x x

"Mind your step," Fargo told Amy as she walked daintily across the grass to where he stood, waiting patiently for her. "The grounds a little slippy near here. I don't want you to end up with a mouthful of grass." Amy just smiled and shook her head, although whether she was agreeing with his sentiment or feeling cynically amused by him only she knew. Fargo watched as she joined him in the middle of the moonlit park, which was the place he had chosen for them to spend a little time alone together, away from watchful eyes. Amy had readily agreed to accompany him, eager to escape from the stares of all those guys in the restaurant, and she was in such a peaceful and contented mood that she obediently followed Fargo as he led her to the 'special place' he had told her about. "It gets a little trickier from here on." Fargo warned her as they reached an area that had plenty of trees with low-hanging branches. "Here…let me guide you, my dear!" Amy raised her eyebrows at this as she took the hand he offered her so that he would be able to lead her safely through the area without bumping her head on any of the branches.

"Where are we going?" Amy asked him suddenly, as they reached part of the park she did not recognise. It had not struck her to ask this question before for some reason and even now she only did out of mild curiosity as she did not feel desperate or impatient to find out. Why wasn't she more interested to know where it was Fargo was leading her? Come to think about it, why had she not asked him why he had wanted to come here when he had first asked her to accompany him in the first place? At any other time these questions would have been more pressing to her. However, now, as Fargo glanced back at her to make sure that she was alright and she met his deep, warm eyes, Amy felt all these questions die away. They did not matter, so long as he was here with her, as long as she was with him. Amy felt safe and happy that Fargo was here with her and that was all that mattered.

"Mind your head just here." Fargo told her as he avoided not only the question but also another low branch and she did the same. Amy simply sighed as she decided to let him keep his answer, for now, at least. The sound of bubbling water a short way ahead reached her ears as Fargo continued to lead her down an old path that was covered in fallen red and yellow leaves and had obviously not been trodden on by many in quite some time. The peaceful and soothing sound growing closer, Amy felt her thoughts skimming back over the many things that had happened that night as she trusted Fargo completely and allowed him to lead her onward unquestioningly. The first thing that she remembered was when Fargo had first asked her for the date. Amy giggled inwardly as she thought about how sweet he had been as he had blushed and really struggled to get out the words and she'd simply _had_ to accept his offer to accompany him. Next there came the moment that Alexia had brought the dress, which she and Mina had decided would suit her perfectly, into the dressing room of the dress store. When she had seen the beautiful, violet-blue and silky dress Amy had felt butterflies in her stomach and had gazed at it speechlessly. Of course, she had resisted at first, arguing that she couldn't possibly wear something so wonderful but, after much coercing, she had allowed herself to be dressed in the beautiful evening gown. Now she remembered how very, very frightened she had felt the moment that she had arrived on the street of the restaurant and seen Fargo waiting to meet her. As she had gazed breathlessly at him she had become too frozen with terror to take another step nearer to him. Beneath his watchful eyes she had completely melted and her courage had collapsed right at the very end. If Alexia and Mina had not been there to encourage her then she would not have been brave enough to walk to him and, strangely enough, when she had started talking to him she had no longer felt frightened but instead amused.

But was it at him…or at herself for being frightened of him? Amy did not understand at all and the more she tried to the less inclined she was to keep trying. It did not actually matter, after all, she told herself mildly. There was no need for her to know right now.

Finally she remembered their meal at the restaurant. However, she did not think about the marvellous food, the guys who had all been so very captivated by her, the piano music and the wonderful singing nor even the talk she and Fargo had had, which had brought them so much more closer together. It was the kiss that she immediately thought about. That wonderful moment, which had seemed to last forever. She wished, even now, that it could have done. Amy smiled dreamily and felt happy as she remembered how warm it had felt when she had pressed her lips against his and simply relaxed like that.

It had felt wonderful.

But the memory of that moment was not what her heart desired. What she wanted more than anything was to feel that lovely warmth all over again. Amy wanted to kiss Fargo once more. She looked at him shyly as he came to a stop for some reason that wasn't important and she wondered how she ought to go about asking him if it would be alright for her to kiss him while he was doing whatever it was that he was so busy with at that moment.

"There's only room for one person at a time." She realised that Fargo was talking about the stepping stones in the clear and peaceful brook that they had arrived at without her realising it.

Amy did not even glance at the crystal clear water nor at the stepping stones that led over it as she looked intently at him.

"Shall we go one at a time?" She asked, although she did not want him to say 'yes' since she did not want him to let go of her hand. Fargo grunted.

"No way! That'll take too long!" He considered it for a moment and then grinned. "Uh-oh! Guess I'll just have to carry you over the water in my arms!" Amy gazed at him as he turned and advanced on her.

"Now just you look here…" she smiled as she let him slip one arm behind her shoulders and the other behind her ankles and allowed him to lift her from the ground. Amy slid her arms lightly around his neck as she lay back comfortably in his arms and smiled happily as he began to cross the brook. Fargo's face was wondering as he carefully stepped to each stone and carried Amy across the water. The Mercurian was acting so submissively and peacefully, he had expected her to blush and stammer uncontrollably as he had picked her up, struggling in his arms. But instead she was lying in his arms with her eyes blissfully shut and her face peaceful as she let him carry her over.

What was going on here?

What was happening?

Fargo's felt his thoughts come to a complete stop as he froze in the middle of the brook. He simply stood there, motionlessly, unable to move for all the astonishment that gripped his whole body.

The thing that had caused his stunned shock was what Amy had just done.

As he had raised his foot to tread on the next stepping stone Amy had decided that she could not wait any longer and slowly she had raised her head closer to his face and done something that had stopped him in his tracks.

Amy was kissing him.

Without even opening her eyes the blue-haired girl held her lips to his and as she kissed she held it for as long as she could. Fargo remained still on the stone as he felt a deep warmth spread through his whole body. Deciding that it wasn't worth questioning he closed his eyes and relaxed as he let Amy kiss him in pure bliss.

Then he decided to _share_ this kiss with her. After all he could see no reason why Amy should have it all to herself. As they felt the tingling sensation of each others' lips neither Amy nor Fargo noticed that they had now crossed the brook and were on the other side of the water. Regardless of the fact that he no longer needed to since they were on the ground again, Fargo continued to carry Amy in his arms as he walked onward and cherished her with every step he took. Amy did not open her eyes, for she no longer cared about where they were.

When you were in love such things no longer mattered.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Lovely ‘n’ Lethal!

**Chapter 11:** Lovely 'n' Lethal!

"Erin…"

"Yep?"

"Are you feeling alright?" Alexia asked him in a rather serious voice.

Erin had not expected this question. As he gave a start of surprise and looked over at his companion he realised that she had been looking at him for quite some time now as they had walked along, side-by-side, in silence. This was obvious from the way her neck was craned as she looked at him as he walked along by her side. To Erin's surprise Alexia's face was quite serious as she regarded him with a thoughtful light in her eyes, as if she were silently analysing his every slightest movement and fleeting expression, judging him all the while. Her eyes seemed to be so mature and wise as she gazed at him without saying a thing. This was a far cry from Alexia's usual bubbly and carefree personality, which he had become so accustomed and appreciative of over the past week.

Erin had to wonder just how long she had spent studying him in this way since she had first suggested that they go for a walk together. It was unsettling and it worried him like hell.

"Course I am!" He exclaimed before he knew what he was saying as he came to an abrupt halt and stared at her. "Why shouldn't I be?" Alexia now also stopped in her tracks and she met his questioning stare with her own cool and collected eyes.

"Oh, no reason," suddenly she smiled again. "I was just beginning to think that you were being a little quiet, that's all."

"Quiet? No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were." Alexia told him firmly. "You haven't said a single thing for the past ten minutes."

"Oh, yes, I have." Erin insisted, unwilling to admit that she was right.

"Oh, have you now? Such as?" Alexia laughed teasingly at him but she had asked the question quite seriously. Erin ran his thoughts back through all the things that he had said in the ten minutes before Alexia had quietly breathed his name. Alexia felt amused as she watched him really struggling to think of something. As he attempted to remember at least one sentence, a single word that he had breathed over that time Alexia thought about letting him off the hook. But then she thought, no, definitely not. This would teach Erin never to disagree with her, when she was so obviously right, ever again.

A triumphant smile spread over Alexia's lips, adorning her face, as she stood and folded her arms, gazing inquiringly at the floundering street-kid. "So, what was it, Erin?" She smiled sweetly and leaned closer to him after another three minutes. "Hmmm? What did you say, hmmmmm?"

Erin opened his mouth but no words came out, so he shut it again. In the end Alexia decided that he had suffered more than a man ought to and she chose to put him out of his misery.

"Erin, think back…what's the last thing you remember saying before I asked you if you were feeling alright?" She advised him with a light laugh. Erin took a moment to think it through.

"I know that!" He declared triumphantly. "It was 'yep'!" The corners of Alexia's mouth begun to tug upward, her eyes sparkled merrily at him.

"_So_…?" She inquired gently. Erin considered what he had just said. As Alexia watched and stifled a giggle, his face registered confusion then realisation, shock, infuriation and then finally acceptance. The street-kid scowled.

"Oh." He muttered as he realised what she had done to him. Alexia burst out with delighted laughter at Erin's dark and scowling face. She really couldn't help it! Erin tried his hardest to keep a dignified expression on his face as he looked stonily at the girl, who now had to lean back against the wall as she rocked back and forth with mirth. Eventually Alexia pushed herself back onto her feet as she regained control of herself with a huge effort of will and she shook her head from side to side in disbelief. With that they went on their way, Erin's lips tightly compressed as they walked. The boy felt pretty awkward as they marched on in a huffy silence, broken only occasionally when Alexia would secretly look at him and giggle quietly to herself before shaking her head slowly and gazing steadily ahead once more. Erin took a deep breath and then exhaled quickly and loudly so as to head off the Charonian's next private glance.

"Really cool and fresh air tonight!" He exclaimed wonderingly as he stared up at the sky. "No wonder people enjoy taking night time walks!" Alexia looked at him quickly and then smiled in amusement.

"What?" Erin's voice was apprehensive as he caught her quick glance at him.

"Do you know what I like about you the most?" Erin's heart gave a kick.

"No," he responded, gazing straight ahead and trying to sound casual. "What?" He prayed for it to be his quick wits.

"Your way of changing the subject with such smoothness." Alexia looked at him again and poked her tongue out cheekily at him. "So neat!"

"Ah."

Alexia glanced at an old building, which loomed up over them, casting a deep black shadow across the street as they approached it.

"What's that place?" She asked curiously as she ran her eyes up and down the old doorway which had long ago been blocked by splintered, wooden boards that had been nailed across it. Erin glanced nonchalantly at the derelict building and responded without so much as blinking in-between.

"It looks like it might have been a cinema."

"Oh, really?" Alexia's eyes were surprised as she stood and stared at the building. Erin stopped alongside her and nodded as he looked at the splintering old boards.

"Uh-huh. It reminds me of one I used to keep warm at some nights. I'd sit in the alleyway behind it, there were warm fans running back there and I was able to keep out of the rain there, too." As soon as the words had passed his lips Erin regretted them but by then it was, of course, too late. Alexia gave a start of surprise and she turned back to stare at him, not sure if she had actually heard what he had just said correctly. Something about what he had told her, as well as the way he had said it so casually and matter-of-factly, struck her at once. It was something that he had recalled from his past that was a very bad but also important memory for him, even though he hated to admit it.

"But why would you need to do that?" Alexia asked him curiously as he shut his eyes and clenched his teeth - hardly able to believe what he had just admitted. Erin bit his lip tightly as he opened his eyes and she saw that they were now suddenly very cautious and wary.

"Tell me!" Alexia demanded. "Tell me, Erin!" As Erin looked into the Charonian's eyes that shone ice-blue he realised something. He had always known it, but for some reason it was only now that he realised it. He trusted Alexia, and he knew that he could safely tell her about it.

It was a pity that he didn't get the chance.

A harsh female voice suddenly snapped from directly above them.

"Near enough! NOW!!"

The two friends looked upwards, in the direction from which the yell had come, with startled shock written all over their faces.

Above them stood three slender and athletic figures, silhouetted in the light of the moon. Alexia and Erin's eyes were filled with bewildered shock as they stared at the three, who stood on the roof of the old cinema. And while they stood, speechless and frozen in place with shock, the three jumped from the rooftop and disappeared out of sight. Erin gasped as he scanned the sky around them and saw no trace of the figures.

"How…?" He breathed and looked at Alexia for an answer. Alexia gasped in shock.

"I don't know! Where did they…?" Three solid sounding 'thuds' hit the pavement on all sides around them and they caught their breaths for the second time in so many minutes.

When Alexia and her dark-haired friend lowered their eyes again and glanced around they saw that they were now surrounded by the three figures.

As her astonishment mounted, Alexia stared at the three women, who now had them both trapped up a tight circle.

They were worth looking at.

One of the three young women had short-cropped, silvery blonde hair. The area of her face above her nose her face was concealed by a black bandit style mask. She wore a crop-top, which was cut as low as it possibly could be; hot pants and high-heeled, knee-length boots - all made from tight, black leather that clung to her body and gleamed in the moonlight. Dangling from her hot pants were gleaming steel chains and the knuckles of her leather gloves had small metal studs attached to them.

Another of them also had blonde hair but, in contrast to the first, hers was a darker shade and wild, falling all the way down to her waist. Her face was poorly concealed behind a lacy, pink mask, which, like that worn by her leather-clad companion, only covered the area around her eyes and nothing more. Her eyes were blue and her lips were bright pink with lipstick. She wore fishnet tights and high-heels and her figure was hugged by a pink and lacy leotard.

The final young woman was clad in a shimmering white leotard, which may as well have been her skin; an Arabian-style veil, which draped over the lower part of her face and white gloves and red high-heels; her hair was midnight black and fell down to her shoulders.

The three womens' arms were all folded across their chests as they stood surrounding Erin and Alexia, smirking. Alexia's mind was by now a complete blank as she gazed at each of the young women, who had cornered them, amazement in her face.

The leather clad female grinned fiercely, baring her teeth at the green-haired girl as she relished in her shock.

"Hi there!" She laughed nastily as she assumed a stance and flexed her arms over her chest. "What's up? Are you two suffocating or something?" The woman in the pink mask curled her blonde locks around a single finger and tucked one of her legs behind the other.

"Not making a nuisance of ourselves, are we?" She smiled sweetly as she fluttered her eyelashes at Erin. "Have we caught you at a bad time? _Ever_ so sorry!"

"Erm…" Erin muttered. The one in the veil gazed piercingly at him as her dark hair flowed behind her in the breeze.

"This is as far as you go." She smirked as she made an elaborate manoeuvre in the air with her hands. Alexia forced herself to overcome her bafflement at this unexpected confrontation and a look of grim determination formed on her lovely face almost instantly.

"Who are you three?" She demanded as she stood in front of Erin and slowly edged her hand up to her neckline, ready to pull out her transformation necklace at any moment.

At once the trio posed.

"Name's _Leather_!" The black clad woman declared as she flexed.

"_Lace_ here!" The female in the pink mask announced, hugging her shoulders coyly.

"And I'm _Silk_!" The girl in the shiny leotard introduced herself as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Better known as - The Material Girls!" They chorused.

"And trust me…tonight is definitely _not_ your night, kids!" Silk added. Alexia's heart sank, there was no time for her to contact the other Sailor Scouts for backup…

_Guess I'll just have to go it alone and take on all of three of these jokers by myself…_she thought grimly and wondered if she'd be able to do it.

Alexia had no idea but she knew already that she was going to try.

"Stay right where you are, Erin." She muttered out the corner of her mouth as she kept her eyes on the women around them. "Keep out of this."

"But…" Erin moved to put his hand on her shoulder but she shrugged him off.

"Do what I tell you _right_ now! I can handle them on my own!" Alexia growled, wishing that she could feel as confident as she sounded. Before he could object any further she quickly brought out her necklace and passed her hand over it. "Charonian Force! Make Up!" The smug looks fell away from the faces of Leather, Lace and Silk as Alexia transformed into Sailor Charon before their very eyes. All three of them stared with astonished faces at the Sailor Scout who now stood before them, ready to fight.

"No _way_!!" Silk breathed in wonder.

"A _Sailor_ _Scout_?!" Lace squeaked.

"Allllllll _riiiiiiiight_!!" Leather laughed wickedly as she saw herself in for a bigger treat than she had expected. Sailor Charon was taken aback by their obvious surprise that she was a Sailor Scout.

"You…you guys didn't know that I'm Sailor Charon?" She exclaimed, realising in dismay that she had just pointlessly blown her identity.

"Nuh-_uh_!" Leather smirked and pointed at Erin. "We weren't interested in you in the first place, babes! _That_ kid's our bunny!" Charon looked at Erin over her shoulder quickly as she felt surprised again. _They're after Erin_? She thought in shock. _But…why? _There was little time to contemplate this. Leather was the first of them to overcome her surprise at the unexpected appearance of Sailor Charon and she stepped forward, her boot making a very solid-sounding thud on the tarmac ground. "Okay, let's get on with it." She grinned threateningly as she clenched her fist and displayed the studs on her knuckles. "Stand aside, Sailor Scout!" Charon stood her ground as she assumed her own fighting stance, standing firmly between Erin and the women.

"Leave him alone!" She snapped warningly.

"Oh, we will, don't you worry." Silk promised her with a smirk. "_After_ we're through with him, that is."

"Hey, look, what have I ever done to you three?!" Erin exclaimed as he stared at them.

"To us? Nothin' at all!" Silk transferred her smirking eyes onto him and they actually became slightly narrower as she looked him up and down appreciatively. "The only reason we're doing this is because we're being paid. Please, don't take it too closely to heart, since I have nothing against you personally. Oh, and, off the record, I actually think that you're kinda cute! Pity about the circumstances, huh?" Erin grinned derisively.

"In your dreams. I prefer a _real_ woman, not a girl like you!" Silk's eyes narrowed into slits as the taunt struck home.

"Well _you're_ not all that great yourself - look at you, hiding behind your girlfriend!" She sneered goadingly at him. "What are you - a man or a small and insignificant rodent?" Erin narrowed his own eyes as his blood boiled. Sensing this, Sailor Charon glanced at him sharply.

"Don't let her get to you, Erin! She isn't worth it!" She ordered him sternly. "Just leave them to me!" Erin growled in frustration as Leather, Lace and Silk all jeered at him. On one hand he hated just standing there while Charon fought his battle for him and on the other hand he considered himself as a protector of women everywhere. What was he supposed to do? Walk up to Silk and punch her on the jaw?

"That's enough!" Leather barked, attracting Charon's attention again. "If you don't get your butt outta my way then I'll just have to go through ya to get to the kid!" Charon simply gazed coolly at the three who were intent on attacking Erin.

"Try me." She responded calmly as she prepared herself for one tough fight…

x x x x x

Neither he nor she spoke at all as they continued to walk. Neither of them needed to say anything. Amy's eyes were still peacefully closed and her arms were still draped affectionately around Fargo's neck as she lay back, blissfully silent in his protective arms, enjoying being with him. New feelings and emotions that she had never known before had been awakened the moment they had kissed and as she set them free she wanted to cherish this time right now. As she explored her newly found love for Fargo Amy felt many feelings all at once. She felt frightened, confused but also enlightened and assured all at the same time.

But the feeling that she felt most of all was happiness.

Amy felt happy that she felt this way for someone, so relieved to understand how it felt to love somebody in this way. It was a strange new emotion but it was good. Amy wanted it and she had it right in her heart in that moment.

"You can open your eyes now." His wonderful voice whispered into her ear. Amy wiggled her shoulders slightly against his arms.

"Why?" She murmured.

"We're here," Fargo explained simply. "Open your eyes so that you can see what I wanted your breath to be taken away by."

He bent his knees slightly so that he could set Amy down on her feet again. She hesitated for a few minutes as he stooped to let her down, not wanting to let go of him just yet. Eventually she lowered her feet to the ground as she breathed a long sigh of regret. As Amy stood once more Fargo found that he could still hardly believe that it was really her. This was the Amy he knew so well?

The Amy that he'd known for so long would have been desperate for him to put her back down - actually she would have put up a struggle as he had taken her into his arms in the first place. But instead of feeling unbelievably relieved as she was set back down on her feet she seemed almost reluctant to feel the ground beneath her again.

_Amy…_ Fargo thought, gazing at the Mercurian's peaceful face as she stood with her eyes still closed. _You're different than usual…_

As he looked at her serene face in wonder Fargo felt a butterfly come to rest in his hand. Slowly he lowered his eyes to casually look and realised that it wasn't a butterfly at all. Amy had gently slipped her hand into his own. As Fargo looked up at her again he realised that the blue-haired girl had opened her lovely eyes and was gazing at him. The look on her face was peaceful and contented. Fargo was overcome by the depth that he saw in her eyes. Never before had he seen her so relaxed and calm.

"Hey, what's this all of a sudden?" He teased as he tried to wriggle his hand out of hers. But somehow Fargo found that as long as her tranquil eyes held him enthralled he couldn't seem to get her to let go. No matter how much his fingers squirmed her hand remained inside his own. In the end Fargo gave up with a slightly nervous laugh. "Well?" He asked her plainly with a questioning look.

"What?" Amy whispered so quietly that her voice was barely distinguishable from the gentle wind that blew around them.

"What do you think?" Fargo inclined his head, signalling for her to take a look at their surroundings. Obediently she looked around and as she did so she felt her breath leaving her. Fargo had carried her to the top of a grassy hill, which stood high above the trees of the park. Far out here, where there were absolutely no streetlights, Amy found as she looked up at the sky that she could see every single star. And the moon was so bright that its heavenly aura lit up the hill as though it were a beacon for the moonlight. There was wonder in her face as she gazed up at it serenely. Fargo breathed as Amy looked this way and that, slowly taking in the magical appearance of the hill. The light of both the moon and the stars shining in harmony lit up the hilltop around her and made Amy's hair shimmer and her eyes shine with pure light. As his eyes widened Fargo felt suddenly shaky. Amy's appearance was alien but she was the most beautiful thing in this breathtakingly wonderful scene. Once more he thought that she looked exactly as she had when they had first met, Princess Mercury with her beautiful gown, gracefully straight back and gentle eyes. In the light of the moon she made him imagine for a moment that they had both somehow been transported back to the Royal Garden of the Moon Kingdom where flowers had grown and thrived and the beautiful light had shone eternally. As Amy finally turned to look back at him he was lost in wonder, not for a moment had the girl taken her hand out of his.

"This is wonderful, Fargo," she told him as she smiled gently at him. "Thank you for bringing me here. This has been the most wonderful night of my life." Fargo chuckled but in fact he felt as if he were standing at the edge of a cliff, facing into the sea that spread endlessly away in front of him.

"Surely you exaggerate, Your Highness?" He teased. Amy's gaze did not waver as she looked directly into his eyes.

"No," she replied calmly. "This has been a beautiful night, Fargo. I truly enjoyed it." Fargo actually smiled as she gazed at him with such attention.

"You did? Really?" He dropped his voice to a whisper as his breath was completely taken away by her soulful, fathomless eyes. Amy nodded and her blissful smile never wavered once.

"Yes. I like being with you, Fargo. You're a very special person to me." Fargo gasped as just what lay beyond her words struck home and instinctively he tried to wriggle his hand free from hers again. However many times he let go of her hand her gentle fingers would always find his own and slip back into them again. Her dreamlike eyes and her hand, which rested within his own, both sent tingles running through his whole body, leaving him lost for words and unable to do anything more than meet her steady and attentive gaze. Fargo's eyes slowly became calmer and he began to breath easier as Amy's serene eyes soothed all his doubts and left him feeling comforted. Had he not been captivated by the lovely vision in front of him Fargo would not have been able to stop himself from laughing out loud at the irony of it all. Here he was, a young man who prided his own confidence when talking to women so greatly that he never expected to mess up when he courted - even though he quite often seemed to move in directions which often led to failure, feeling so anxious and such doubt in himself that he needed comfort and reassurance from _Amy_.

Amy.

Their positions had been completely reversed. Now it was _he_ who was unable to say a thing through the fear and confusion that left him helpless in the face of the true depth of Amy's feelings for him. He had wanted this moment for so long but now that it was here it totally overwhelmed him.

The light of the moon, the peaceful quiet, but, most of all, Amy.

That look in her eyes and her gentle touch…

Meanwhile, it was Amy who held his hand and reassured him that it was all okay as she told him with her deep eyes that he was a very important person to her.

Amy was the one who was in control here, just like it had been him in control on the night they had first met in the Moon Kingdom. Just like he had taken her hand into his own and danced with her until he had swept her away with emotion on that night, it was Amy who now held his hand in her own and looked so deeply into his eyes that Fargo could not bear to tear himself away from her lovely face.

A faint trace of concern flitted into Amy's thoughts as she gazed at Fargo's face and noticed his pensive expression, as well as the distant terror lurking in his eyes. Her face became a little worried as she wondered why Fargo seemed to be suddenly so frightened of her. As the blue-haired girl raised her other hand and touched his cheek gently Fargo felt his body become taut and rigid on the spot. As he stared at her like she was a total stranger to him Amy's lips parted slightly as she felt both confused and worried about him at the same time. Fargo suddenly seemed like an entirely different person to her, a person whose mind she could neither penetrate nor understand.

_He is…scared of being hurt. _She realised as she continued to gaze fondly at the profoundly, yet also strangely, nervous boy, who seemed to be afraid of her all of a sudden.

"Why are you scared?" Amy asked in a voice which was quiet but still clear. "What is the matter, Fargo?" Fargo gave a startled blink, as if he had heard her voice for the very first time. Momentarily she felt his hand grip her own tightly as he instinctively held it firmly. However, when his eyes opened again Amy was relieved to see that the familiar sparkle had now returned and that the defensive hardness had softened and faded away. Fargo's voice had returned to his familiar, cheerful, happy-go-lucky flippancy as he chuckled.

"Scared?" He repeated, saying the word slowly as though it were stuck to his tongue and needed to be prised off. "Me? What are you talking about, Amy?" Amy was relieved and pleased to have the usual Fargo back but she just could not forget the terrified look she had seen in his eyes for that brief moment.

"You know, Fargo…" she persisted as she gently took his other hand, which had up until now been dangling idly by his side, into her own free hand. "…A minute ago your eyes were so cold that I hardly knew you. Why?" Fargo felt utterly dismayed as she looked searchingly into his now relaxed and easy face and waited for an answer to her question. He didn't want to lie to her but how else could he avoid telling her the truth? As Fargo stared silently at her Amy suddenly felt sad. Had she been wrong? Didn't Fargo want to be with her after all? Amy had realised that night just how much she cared for him but what if he did not feel the same way for her? Fargo was her friend but perhaps that was all that he wanted to be. If that was the case, then the attention that he had showered her with ever since the day they had met again must have been no more than what he felt for the others.

Friendship.

Nothing more.

All Fargo wanted was her friendship.

Amy's mouth lowered sorrowfully and she could feel the tears of sadness and disappointment gathering behind her eyes, which were suddenly paler. As Fargo watched the sorrow filling Amy's face he felt alarmed. What was happening? A moment ago she had been blissfully happy but now she seemed to have suddenly become crestfallen. As he stared at her in deep dismay Amy spoke and her voice was quiet as the midnight air and tinged with sorrow.

"Is it…me?" She whispered as she released his hands and turned away from him. Amy could feel the tears seeping out from beneath her eyelids as she closed them and lowered her head sadly. She did not want Fargo to see them, for she knew that he would feel badly about making her sad. It wasn't his fault that she had just begun to feel like this about him, she told herself as she squeezed her eyelids tightly shut and tried to stop the tears from trickling down her face. It had been she who had let herself be overcome by the new feelings she had begun to feel when they had shared that kiss together…As Amy's shoulders slumped into miserable dejection Fargo felt his breath leave him in a gasp of dismay as he realised just what she had asked him.

"Wha…what?" He stammered, hardly able to get the words past his lips. "What do you…?" What had happened to her? Why had her voice, which just a moment ago been so warm and radiant, become so sad and quiet now?

"I'm sorry, Fargo." Amy whispered as she wept silently in the moonlight. Fargo stared helplessly at the back of the clearly upset girl as he struggled to regain his voice which he seemed to have suddenly lost. His hands still clutched at the empty air, just as they had when Amy had first released them. Now that Fargo had lost the gentle touch of the Mercurian he realised with a wrench of unbearable loss just how much he had loved it. Fargo opened his mouth but then closed it again, for he simply had no words. As Amy raised her head one of her tears fell from her cheek to land on a blade of grass by her foot. She opened her eyes again and, finally free to fall, tears trickled down her face. All she wanted to do now was to get as far away from here as she could. Far away from Fargo and the place of heavenly beauty where she had felt truly happy for such a short time. Amy wanted to be somewhere she could be all on her own and cry as much as she wanted without any of them seeing her.

"Listen, Fargo, I should really be getting back home right now. I'm sorry about this but…I have the rest of my assignment to do before tomorrow." She said to him, forcing herself to speak in a calm and steady tone. "Thank you again for tonight, I had fun. I'll see you later, alright?" With that she took a step away from him but as she made to walk away from the hilltop, the park, him and what they had shared that night Fargo's voice came flooding back to him in a heartbeat.

"NO!" He cried in desperation and, reaching forward, he grabbed her by the shoulders to stop her. "Don't go, Amy!"

Amy closed her eyes as she trembled, struggling to keep from bursting into sobs.

"Fargo…" she muttered and her voice was weak and trembling as she lowered her head again. "_Please…_just let me go."

"_NO_!!" He exclaimed as his voice raised and became so harsh that Amy flinched at the sound of it. "I _won't_ let you go!!" Fargo even shocked himself - who would have guessed that he felt so deeply for her? Not him, that was for sure. In silence, Fargo turned Amy gently around to look at him as his face and grip on her shoulders relaxed. As the girl raised her head and fixed him with a calm gaze he stared speechlessly at her tear-filled eyes. Fargo's face became blank as the blue-haired girl's tears sparkled in the moonlight, trickling down her cheeks and each dropping to the ground one by one like tiny diamonds. And then his own face became calm as he realised what he must now do.

He had to tell Amy the truth, to be honest with her for once in his life.

Inwardly Fargo gave a great sigh as he readied himself to do something which he had never done before in all the years he had been alive. As he removed his hands from her shoulders Amy's eyes widened as she saw the grave look in Fargo's eyes; she had never seen him look like this before and would never have believed him capable of expressing if she had not seen it herself.

"Amy, you were right." Fargo told her seriously. Amy gazed at him blankly.

"I was?" She murmured.

"Yes," Fargo nodded solemnly. "I was afraid, just like you said I was. Terrified."

"Of what?" Amy asked gently as she forgot her own pain for a moment, realising from Fargo's new seriousness that what he was saying to her was very important.

"Of getting close to you, Amy." Fargo's reply was simple and all that he needed to say to explain how he felt. "No, of getting _too_ close to you...only to lose you." Amy gazed at him speechlessly, her tears had stopped flowing now. "Amy…I couldn't bear it if I lost you!" Fargo's voice was quiet as he lowered his eyes and stared at his feet and it sounded like the gravest thing that could be imagined. "To have the comfort of your friendship snatched away…to lose your _friendship_. Amy, you're important to me, special to me, dear." As he looked directly at her again Amy opened her mouth but did not speak as she met his honest and pained eyes. This vulnerable side of him was something that she had never seen before and, again, would never have imagined existed. "You mean so much to me," Fargo sighed tiredly, as though all that he had just said had cost him a lot of effort - which it had. "So, now you can see why I'd just die if you suddenly went out of my life."

Amy's face softened and a peculiar look appeared on it as she gazed at him.

"So, that's why you have always been so aloof with us - even Erin." Her voice was gentle as she stepped right up to him. "It was because you didn't want to lose our friendship if you ever lost us. Am I right, Fargo?" Fargo felt as though a great weight had been lifted from him as she looked at him in that friendly and comforting manner now that she finally understood him and why he was the way that he had always been around her and everyone else.

In silence the youth nodded, a sombre look on his tired face.

The Mercurian suddenly took him into her arms and embraced him tightly. "Oh, Fargo…" she exclaimed and looked at his face with tenderness in her eyes. "How could you ever think that we would leave you all alone like that? You will never lose us! You are so important to us all and we will always be with you." Amy held him captivated as their eyes locked fast. "_Always,_ Fargo." She softly placed her cheek against his. "And you will never lose _me_. You are my friend and that will never change and you shall never lose that, even if you try, so you may as well learn to accept it." After that all Fargo wanted to do was hold her close and let her keep him warm.

"Amy…I…"

"Shhh." Nothing was said as the young lovers embraced and soaked in the warmth of each others' bodies. Fargo closed his eyes happily as Amy nuzzled his face with her cheek. And Amy felt happier than she ever had as she held the boy she loved in her tender embrace and let his warmth wash over her. One thing still nagged at her as she held him in her arms and loved him, however, one thing that still was not yet done.

Amy knew now that she loved Fargo…_why_ had it taken her so long to realise it? But she still had not yet told him about how she felt. About how she had loved him ever since they had kissed for the first time that night. As she cuddled Fargo, Amy was silent. _How am I going to tell you_? She wondered and she could not help feeling a slight worry among the bliss and tranquillity she was feeling.

But she was not too anxious about it - she had all the time in the world.

As they embraced and warmed each other and both experienced emotions that they had never known until this night, neither Fargo nor Amy realised that a shadow was at that very moment spreading over the moonlit hill, casting the silvery grass into blackness. Slowly and as silently as the darkness itself there came the sound of footsteps, so light that neither of the youngsters noticed that they were no longer alone on the moon-bathed hilltop.

x x x x x

"Oh _I'll_ try you, that's for sure!" Leather sneered, slamming her fist into her other hand. Almost as soon as she did so her fist started to discharge a bright light and a large amount of heat. "You ready for me, Charon?" She unclasped her fist to reveal that the studs were now glowing, red-hot. "Here I come!" She charged at the Scout and Erin.

"Quick, jump!" Charon ordered as she turned, grabbed Erin around the chest and leapt up as high as she could. Leather managed to slide underneath them and stop herself as the pair landed.

"Pretty smooth move." Leather remarked.

"Hey, play fair!" Lace complained. "Say, Silk, why not help out?"

"Hmmm, good idea." She replied, and quickly raised her hands out in front of her. In doing so several fine strands of silk shot from the tips of her fingers and started to twist together to make thick, silvery ropes. Sensing this move Charon shoved Erin out of the way and let the ropes wrap around her.

"Quick, Erin - run and hide!" She snapped at him, and for once he did as he was told whilst the three girls laughed.

"Oh dear, looks like she's a bit…tied up!" Lace giggled.

"How cliché." Charon muttered, summoning her psychic power. She lowered her head, aiming her tiara towards her bonds. "Charon Psy-Wave!"

"Trying to finish yourself off already?" Leather jeered. "Now, we can't have that, can we girls?" The others shook their heads as the Charonian broke free.

"Not yet, but if this so-called fight doesn't get interesting soon I might have to just to liven things up!" She replied with as much contempt as she could muster.

"You little bitch!" The silver-haired Material Girl snapped furiously, and charged at her again.

"Too slow again!" Charon teased as she easily stepped out of the way.

"Maybe _I_ should try." Silk purred, and suddenly vanished.

"What the..?" Charon didn't get to finish her sentence as Silk reappeared directly behind her and attacked her with a barrage of punches - so fast that it had all been a blur.

"Charon!" Erin yelled, running out from where he'd hidden.

"You idiot!" Charon yelled back at him, clutching her head as the three assailants spotted him.

"Aha! _There_ he is!" Lace squealed rather excitedly. "Forget the Scout, get _him_!"

"Not so fast - Lilac Aura Paralysis!" Charon announced and her attack hit the pink-clad girl.

"Eek! I can't move my body!" The pink-clad girl squeaked. "Oh well, at least I can still use my _eyes_!" As soon as the last word left her lips her eyes seemed to grow larger and sparkle more fiercely; Erin was immediately drawn to them. "That's right, come to 'lil ole Lace!" she giggled again as the youth, in a trance, walked towards her.

"No!" Charon yelled and tried to run to stop him, but using her super speed Silk grabbed her before she could move an inch. Leather's eyes shone gleefully as Erin stopped just a few feet from her. As she stepped forward the Material Girl critically inspected the entranced Erin and a predatory smile lit her face.

"Not bad," she remarked thoughtfully as she looked Erin up and down, concluding by staring at his face attentively. "Not bad at all." From where she knelt clutching her throat Charon watched the black clad girl with a wolfish look on her face - she didn't like the way in which she was eyeing Erin one bit. The slight smile sprung into a grin which split Leather's face as she stared at the spellbound boy with an almost hungry look on her face. "Stupid to waste such an opportunity." She said and then looked down at Charon and smirked at her in a way that made the psychic feel sick. "And the best part is…_you_ get to watch!!" Charon gave her a glower of pure hatred.

Leather smirked and then turned her back to her, looking at Erin again as she reached down to her waist. A pair of steel handcuffs were produced and there was a click as she snapped them around Erin's wrists and locked them tightly in front of him. The silver-haired villain put her hand behind Erin's head and tilted his face towards her own, enjoying every second of it.

"Mmm!" She murmured loudly as she pressed his lips against hers and kissed him heavily. Erin was befuddled by Lace's power and couldn't resist as the leather clad girl drew him to her. Charon lowered her head and looked away as she closed her eyes in disgust - there was nothing she could do and her heart ached as she was helpless while Erin was used like an object. Leather had assumed a dreamy expression and closed her eyes as she took her time and allowed her tongue to visit every corner of Erin's mouth. Knowing that Charon was aware of everything she did she reached up and stroked his face softly, gradually tracing the tip of her finger downward where she caressed his chest. Charon felt ill as she was forced to sit by and let it happen but she steeled herself to open her eyes and watch what was happening rather than cringe in the dirt like a dog. Leather opened her eyes and locked them with those of the psychic Scout's. Charon's eyes were narrowed darkly as she met Leather's mocking eyes with ominous silence. To rub it in the leather-clad Material Girl closed her eyes and again and moaned loudly as she held the kiss. Eventually she decided that she'd let Charon suffer enough, released the entranced Erin and stepped back. Licking her lips as though savouring the lingering taste of a delicious meal she glanced over her shoulder to meet the despising stare of Charon. "Like smooching someone in a coma!" She laughed tauntingly in her face. Charon smiled grimly up at her.

"That's just about the only sort of person who'd let your lips come anywhere near their own." She replied mildly, but her voice was as smooth as black silk. Leather's eyes narrowed at this - even more so when she caught Silk's gaze and saw the contemptuous disapproval in them.

"That little scuffle just now was _too_ easy," she sighed, shining her studs. "Now for some _real_ fun…"

x x x x x

It was Amy who heard the first low chuckle and reacted as she embraced Fargo. She froze with her face resting against Fargo's as she heard the quiet, mocking laugh as it floated across the hilltop and reached her ears. As he felt Amy's slender body stiffen against his own Fargo flicked his eyelids open and, as the trance that he had drifted into was broken, he too heard the chuckle. Slowly, a strange look began to flicker in his eyes as Amy drew her head away from his and stared at him questioningly. A low and rusty-sounding voice addressed them.

"Well, look at what we have here; two love birds enjoying a moonlit embrace!" Fargo's eyes widened in recognition and he felt himself become numb inside. The voice that had just spoken to them was familiar to him.

Familiar as an old friend.

Familiar as death.

Seeing from the blank look on Fargo's face that he at least partly understood, the newcomer, who had watched the red-haired youth from afar for so long now, whose hench-women were at that very moment attacking Erin mercilessly, gave another low and husky laugh, which nevertheless reached the ears of both the boy and the girl. As he chuckled his shoulders bobbed up and down and he shook his head in amused disbelief.

He then sighed.

"What are you doing in a place like this?"

Fargo realised that it was he that the newcomer was talking to and he drew away from Amy but kept a protective hold of her shoulders. As he glared across the hilltop he prayed that he was wrong about the identity of the stranger. However, and this was the really funny thing, he hadn't even begun to guess who it was! But as he stood in the night confronted by a voice from the past a feeling of foreboding had descended over the hilltop and made him certain that he didn't want whoever it was to be there. The figure that stood only a short distance away from them was so tall that it cast a long shadow across the grass. Whoever he was he stood blocking the view of the moon, plunging the hilltop into darkness. He was wraith-like in appearance, for he wore a long, tattered black cape, which ended in shreds and had withered holes in places. A mask of black cloth concealed most of his face apart from a little of his mouth, the corner of which was revealed by a tear which might or might not have been intentional. Black material clung to his body, making his natural biceps clear and his long flaxen hair flowed behind him. Fargo didn't recognise him but still he could not shake off the feeling that he should know the wraith, which stood in the middle of the hilltop with the breeze blowing his hair all around his body wildly.

"Who the hell are you?" Fargo asked quietly as he stood in front of Amy protectively, who gazed, a little afraid, at the haunting apparition who blocked out the light of the moon.

The spell that had been woven around her was broken and now she had returned to her normal self as she watched the unfolding encounter. The ghostly man walked slowly forward across the hill toward them. Fargo watched his approach and his body tensed up. The apparition came to a stop a little more than three yards away from where they stood worriedly. Silence reigned as he and Fargo both stood tall and gazed into each others' eyes, which both narrowed in hatred.

Fargo knew that he did _not_ like him. He still had no idea as to who it was but he knew for sure that they weren't friends.

Amy felt the unbearable tension in the air as Fargo and the terrifying stranger simply stared at each other without saying a thing. A thin line of sweat streaked down the side of Fargo's face as he stared into those relentless eyes that stared back at him. For an instant he saw himself reflected in the pupils of the stranger. Five minutes had passed but in that moment his resolve faltered. With a sharp intake of breath Fargo took a single step back, momentarily shaken off guard by what had just happened. The corner of the shadow's mouth turned up and his teeth were reflected in the light of the moon. He felt satisfaction as he won the first victory. He could have used the seconds during which Fargo was distracted, but he didn't.

He couldn't use an unfair advantage like that - it wasn't in the game.

"Me? I am the one you killed. Utterly destroyed and left behind as an empty shell, a mere shadow of all that he once was." The masked man replied after an age of waiting and silence.

As he listened to these ominous statements Fargo gathered himself together.

_Who…_?

The man in the black cloak threw back his arms as his cape was pulled back by a sudden gust of wind and flowed behind him like a living shadow. For a moment all that Amy could think about were the legends about vampires.

"One thing should always be remembered in this world. Something that you must never forget if you are to live and endure the harshness of life and the brutality of humanity...and emerge superior to all." the apparition spoke and now its voice had dropped into a low and dark tone, which sent a chill up Amy's spine as she listened to him.

"Oh, yeah? And what's that?" Fargo retorted.

But the figure standing in the way of the moonlight did not instantly explain the meaning of his ominous words. For, as he had spoken so forebodingly, he had been tensing up his entire body so that his reflexes would be as swift and powerful as the force of a tightly coiled spring that was suddenly released when he needed them. This was what he had been doing ever since he had first called over to Amy and Fargo when he had first arrived on the hilltop while they were embracing and now he finally acted. Fargo did not even see it coming. Before he even realised that he was being attacked, let alone tried to block or dodge it, the man in the black mask had jumped swiftly forward, moving with the speed of a striking serpent, gliding through the darkness. Before Fargo had the chance to blink a rock-hard knee was driven into his stomach and he doubled over, gasping for breath. As he sprawled, wide-eyed, the man punched him twice and his fists knocked his head first left and then right. Fargo collapsed, convulsing in pain, felled by the black-cloaked stranger. Finished with him, the man in the mask turned and began to walk slowly away from the boy who lay in agony on the ground and towards his real objective. Amy felt her heart almost cease to beat in her chest as he fixed her with his piercing stare. As he gazed into her deep sapphire-blue eyes she felt terror gripping her very soul.

The stranger raised his hand and pointed it at Amy.

"You - come with me." He said calmly.

It was definite statement.

Before she even realised what he had said, the man stepped in front of Amy and pulled a piece of cloth from his pocket. Suddenly he grabbed her, wrapped the cloth around her mouth, gagging her, and then slung her over his shoulder as she cried out through the gag. Her voice was muffled but the sheer desperation and terror in it carried down to where Fargo lay. As he heard her stifled cry Fargo realised that she needed his help and, fighting against the overpowering agony in his stomach and head, he slowly put his elbows to the grass and began to push himself back to his feet. As Fargo rose the pain seared his stomach and threatened to send him back down to the ground but he refused to let it beat him.

He refused to let Amy down.

The man who had appeared from the shadows turned and looked back at Fargo as the red-head took a painful step forward and then buckled down to one knee, clutching his stomach in pain.

"That thing which I spoke of…it is one thing that you must never forget if you are to live through the bitter cold of the winter that is the hereditary cruelty of mankind. One thing that you must know from the day you are born or else be fated to perish. It is the lesson that no amount of training or studying can teach you." The man in the mask said quietly as he looked down at the helpless Fargo.

Fargo could not reply as he stared up at Amy, who gazed down at him from her place looking over the man's shoulder. Fargo gazed into her clear eyes and saw the fear in them. She could not call out to him but that didn't matter, for her eyes told him many things that she could not have said to him using words.

He closed his eyes and slumped, defeated at last.

There was nothing he could do to save her…

The corner of the wraith's mouth turned up in a smile, which was surprisingly not mocking at all but merely satisfied. As he turned to leave with his captive slung over his shoulder he finally told the helpless boy the truth that had kept both of them alive all their lives and made sure that they had endured whatever ordeals they had both faced throughout their harsh existences in the immoral world they lived in.

"The sinner takes all." As he walked away, taking his helpless prisoner with him, Amy gazed straight into Fargo's eyes and in that moment of clarity he knew exactly what she was thinking. Amy was telling him with that one look into his eyes that she did not blame him for not being able to help her. She knew that he had done his best and she was telling him without words that he should not feel ashamed.

_Let it rest…_her eyes told him as they sparkled in the light of the stars as her captor began to rise slowly into the air, taking her with him. Something blazed up inside of Fargo at that moment and with strength born of desperation he forced himself back onto his knees.

"No…Amy…" he muttered as he tried to get back to his feet but was forced back down like a dog that had been whipped until its spirit was entirely broken.

_Goodbye, Fargo. Don't worry, I WILL come back - we'll see each other again. _He could almost hear her thoughts as she continued to gaze deeply into his eyes, holding him steadily. _Just take care of yourself for now…_

And then she was gone.

With a sudden surge the ghostly stranger shot straight up at blinding speed and melted into the night. Overcome with pain and loss Fargo collapsed completely and his face hit the ground hard.

Amy was gone. She had been taken away from him.

_Amy is…gone…he's got her…_The youth gazed up again at the sky, ignoring the pain that welled up in his head as he stared in the direction in which the stranger had carried away the most important girl in his life. He noticed casually that the air, which had been quite pleasant all night, had at some point become bitterly cold, and the stars and moon were quickly being hidden by thick clouds...he brushed the thought off. _Amy…_ he bowed his head as he grieved for the loss of the one who was most important to him. _I couldn't protect you…I'm sorry…Amy…come back…_

Then he burst inside. Throwing back his head Fargo howled into the dark sky like a wolf.

"_COOOOOME BAAAAAAACK_!!" When he could no longer roar futilely into the bitter wind Fargo lowered his head again limply, as though his bones had been broken, as he finally surrendered to the black despair that consumed him totally. And as he trembled all alone on the top of the hill where his dream had come true only to turn into a nightmare a single name found its way to his lips.

"Keiju…" Fargo croaked weakly as he shook like a newly born kitten, suddenly feeling vulnerable to the acrid coldness of the air as well as the pain that both preyed at his body. "You've come back…" Finally his face hit the ground for the last time for a while as his vision blurred and he knew no more. But, just before his mind became pure white, he whispered one last thing:

"You're _alive_…"

Slowly snow began to fall upon the hilltop

x x x x x

"I hope he doesn't get air sick!" Lace gasped, covering her mouth with her hands, the paralysis having now worn off. Leather was holding an extremely limp Erin over her head with both arms, throwing him up and down as if she were making a pizza. Since kissing the helpless boy Leather had punched, kicked and thrown him around to her heart's content, without the interference Charon, who was feeling pretty helpless herself. Silk was still holding onto her, a fine strand of extremely strong silk was around her neck - one single movement and the thread would cut into her, threatening to slit her throat. Leather, bored of showing off her strength, threw the youth with all her might to the ground, and started to kick him again. Charon winced.

_Oh, Erin, I wish I could help you…_ she thought to herself desperately.

"Awwww look at poor Charon, she looks so pitiful!" Lace clacked her tongue, then her face suddenly brightened. "Say…you don't think she _loves_ him?" She squealed and clapped her hands together. "How cute!"

"Maybe we should be nice and put her out so she so that she doesn't have to see what we're gonna do to her boyfriend, then." Silk said smoothly, and removed the strand of silk from around the Charonian's neck. And that was when she saw her chance. Swiftly she grabbed Silk and Lace by the hair and knocked their heads together. Then she back-flipped gracefully, stopping behind Leather's back. She stopped her kicking Erin again by grabbing the chains which hung from the back of the girl's hot pants and pulling her down.

"Hey!" Leather yelled, and slid her leg back quickly to knock Charon off her feet. Brushing herself off Leather got back up and pulled her leg back to take another shot at the boy.

"Ooooh, my head!" Lace moaned.

"Hey, Leather, leave him be now, I think he's had more than enough." Silk spoke up, rubbing her forehead.

"No! _I'll_ say when he's had enough!" The silver-haired fighter snapped viciously, commencing her kicking once more.

"Charon Psy-Wave!" Sailor Charon called out angrily, hitting Leather in the back.

"That is _it_! I've had enough of you!" The irate Leather turned and heated up her studs again. She threw a punch, Charon blocked it with her hand and immediately regretted it. The red-hot metal burnt her, and she quickly let go to inspect her hand. Four perfectly round holes had been burnt into the palm of her glove and her skin underneath was red and stinging. Before she could stop it Leather had punched her in the stomach. The heat was intense and yet again four holes had been burnt into her uniform. She doubled over in pain as the three young women stood over her, laughing. As the subdued Charon crawled over to where Erin lay twisted on the ground Leather watched her with a sadistic grin on her face and stepped after her. Leather knelt down by Charon's side as the weakened girl put her arms around the unconscious boy and did the only thing she could to protect him now – hold him. Leather felt exhilarated by the look of dread on Charon's face as she gazed at Erin's blackened face, which seemed to have become so pale beneath the bruises.

"Let me tell you a little secret," Leather whispered into Charon's ear, knowing that she could hear her perfectly although she tried to ignore her. "I love what I do. Oh, sure, I get paid a lot for it but, just between you and me, I'd do THIS…" without any warning the black clad girl struck Erin viciously in the stomach again as she spoke. "…for free." Sailor Charon stiffened as she felt the force of the blow and numbly watched Erin slide back in her arms but she no longer had the spirit to fight back against Leather - she was weakened and too afraid for Erin to move from where she knelt on the dirty ground.

"You know what? I'm bored now." Leather remarked. "Let's get outta here."

"Yay!" Lace cheered. "'Bye, 'bye!" She winked playfully at Charon then skipped off.

"It's been swell." Leather said mockingly, gave Erin a final hard kick then finally the three vanished - leaving Charon to cradle the unconscious Erin in her arms. Charon's eyes were panicked as she stared at the beaten youth she held protectively in her arms and wished that this was one hideous nightmare that she could wake up from in a minute…

"Why…?" She breathed shakily as she gazed at Erin's face and realised with a stab of fear that the only clue that he was still alive was the fact that she could feel him breathing shallowly. Charon began to tremble uncontrollably as she clutched the dark-haired boy's head close to her chest and bowed her own as it began to shake as her anguish over her own helplessness to protect Erin, terror for his safety and confusion over the senselessness of what had happened finally overcame her.

_WHY?! _


	13. Chapter Twelve: Inner Darkness Released

**Chapter 12: **Inner Darkness Released

_- REI!! –_

"What?!"

The girls had all been in such a deep discussion about what would happen during Amy's date with Fargo and whether or not they would kiss that they had not even noticed that almost an hour had passed since Alexia had excused herself from the Doughnut House and she had not been back since. Now, however, Serena, Lita and Mina all jerked their heads up in shock as Rei suddenly cried out sharply and leapt to her feet. To their immense surprise the dark-haired psychic's eyes had widened in pure shock and her back was straight. Rei was breathing in and out deeply - the voice that had screamed out to her in her mind had been so desperate and stricken that it had stunned her thoughts and for several moments she could not think clearly.

"That was...Alexia?!" She murmured as her face became pale at the memory of the cry of desperation that she had just heard.

"What was?" Serena asked, looking baffled. Lita and Mina both looked quickly around and their faces fell as they noticed for the first time that Alexia was no longer present.

"Hey…where _is_ Alexia, anyway?" Mina exclaimed as she gazed around the interior of the eatery, trying in vain to glimpse her friend.

"She's gone…" Lita stated what was clearly obvious to all of them. Rei waved her hand for them all to be silent.

"She just spoke to me through our telepathic bond…her voice was so frightened that it made me tremble!" Her face was still white as she thought about how afraid Alexia had sounded when she had called her name.

"Something's happened?" Serena exclaimed, a look of concern flitting across her face. But Rei was no longer listening to anyone in the eatery - her mind was elsewhere.

_-A…lexia? -_

Even Rei's inner voice was weak and trembled as she send out her thoughts to Alexia. The response to her cautious question was immediate.

_- Rei, I need help! Please!-_

Rei's eyes widened again - Alexia's voice was so frantic…so not like the Alexia she had always known, it worried her to hear her speaking like that.

_- It's alright -_ Rei responded gently, managing to calm herself down slightly before replying.

_- Just relax and calm down, Alexia. Tell me what's happened -_

_- It's Erin… -_ Although Rei could not see Alexia's face she knew that her friend was weeping openly. _- He was attacked by…there was nothing I could… -_ her voice stopped as she could no longer think clearly for the desperate fear that burned in her mind.

_- Where are you? -_ Rei inquired quickly - they had to get there immediately and help!

_- By an old cinema...please, hurry! -_

_- Stay there, we'll be right with you. -_ Rei's inner voice was firm as she was seized by concern for her anxious friend. _- Stay where you are, Alexia! Stay right there! We're coming! -_ Rei knew that wherever she was Alexia had just nodded her head as she let her tears roll down her cheeks unchecked.

x x x x x

_Moments later…_

Even though she had not been able to see her during their extremely brief telepathic conversation a few minutes ago Rei instantly realised when she saw Charon cradling a limp body in her arms, kneeling on the filthy sidewalk with tears streaming down her cheeks, her hair and shoulders coated in the gently falling snow, that this had been the precise position that the green-haired Scout had been in when she had called for Rei to help her. As they all ran up to where Charon cowered on the ground none of them exchanged a single word between them, since they were all too anxious about their friend's welfare.

As they arrived on the scene where Charon's fight with Leather, Lace and Silk had taken place every one of them stopped as they noticed that a snow-covered figure lay limply in a painful-looking, contorted position in the Scout's arms.

Rei had been so desperate to go to Charon's aid that she had not gone into detail about what she had been told back at the Doughnut House and so as Serena, Mina and Lita walked up to Charon's sides with Rei they wondered who she could be holding.

As soon as they saw the face they froze in their tracks, their eyes widening as they realised who the beaten figure was.

It was Erin, but not the Erin they had known. Rather, it was something that had once been the dark-haired boy, but had been beaten until there was nothing left to beat out of him and then had been trampled into the hard and dirty pavement by many merciless feet.

In a single word, brutalised

The one moment of shocked silence that followed the girls' realisation that it was he who was in danger and not Charon seemed to last a lifetime and during it they could only stare blankly at this horrifying scene.

Sailor Charon was badly beaten herself but this was very little compared to the state she had been reduced to by her anxiety over Erin's safety. As she cradled the unconscious and devastated boy, who had been left for dead by those who were more animal than human and was now a mere shadow of a person than who he had been before, Charon was sobbing desperately over his body.

In a flash Rei's senses returned.

"CHARON!!" She cried out as she tore towards the violently weeping girl and dropped to her knees in front of her, not caring about the pain that went through her bare knees as they hit the rough and ice-cold pavement, while the other Scouts remained where they stood - all too horrified by what they were seeing to think straight.

Charon looked up, her eyes filled with fear – the fear of a dog that had been beaten and now expected nothing but more of the same.

But instead she saw her _friends_.

"_Rei_…" she whispered quietly as she reached out and put an arm around her friend's shoulders, pulling her close as the nightmare ended at last.

Rei's felt slightly relieved as Charon started to calm down as she held her comfortingly, though her dark eyes were filled with confusion – what had happened here? Who had done this terrible thing?

As they heard Lita's short and sharp cough, both Rei and Charon looked up at her instinctively.

"What happened here, exactly?" Lita's voice was gruff as ever but the girls could not help but notice the gentleness deep inside it as she spoke to Charon, voicing the question all of them were thinking.

The question brought the terrible events of the night and the current crisis crashing back over Charon like a huge tidal wave of freezing water and her eyes widened again as she quickly looked back down at his limp body, still cradled in her protective arms.

"_Erin_," she exclaimed anxiously. "I have to get him to…"

"_We_." Serena rebuked her gently as she, Mina and Lita knelt by her and Rei. "It's _we_ all the way, Sailor Charon - we're Sailor Scouts. If one of us is in trouble, all of us are in trouble."

"That's the way it is." Mina agreed. "We are in this together, Alexia…"

"_However_ it ends." Lita concluded, her green eyes sparkling deeply as she said it. Charon smiled, feeling better by the second.

"Serena…Rei…Mina…Lita…it's _still_ us." She whispered.

"To the end." Rei assured her.

"Where's Amy? And Fargo?" Charon shook the snow from her hair and realised that she had forgotten about the date.

"Still out. Guess we'll have to call them and get them over here. I can't believe that we have to bring their date to an early and awful end like this." Serena said sadly as she reached for her communicator. "We'll gather everybody together here and then we'll take Erin to a hospital. Then we'll talk about who did this…and after that we'll make them sorry they ever messed with us!"

"For sure." Lita's face was grim and vehement. Charon face became pensive as she tightened the arm that she still had wrapped around the unconscious Erin. The green-haired Scout was thinking about getting him to somebody who could make him well.

Satisfied that everybody was in agreement with the course of action their leader had decided upon, Serena tapped the button on her communicator, which would send out a signal to Amy's communicator, telling her to answer the call immediately…

x x x x x

Amy suddenly froze – and then realising that this would give away that something was happening she relaxed her body again. She was still being carried over the shoulder of the masked stranger, who had brought her to a place she did not recognise in the dark, and as the quiet bleeping began to sound, he didn't stop or show any sign that he was aware of it.

Her eyes flicked from side to side and then down to her wrist as she realised where the sound was coming from - her communicator! She had managed to grab it from her bed as Mina had dried her hair, deciding to wear it that evening, just in case, although she had certainly not expected to receive a call from the others.

With a stealthy expression on her face and a flicker of hope in her heart, Amy slowly and cautiously moved her left wrist, to which the communicator was strapped, over to her right hand…The blue-haired girl knew that she had to be careful so as not to alert her captor to what she was doing but she also knew she would have to be quick…

"What have you got there, missy?"

Amy gave a jolt of pure, electrified shock; the masked man had now stopped and was looking over his broad shoulder at her. Even though she could only see a little of his mouth because of the mask Amy knew that the expression on her captor's face at that moment was one of cynical amusement.

Whoever he may or may not have been he smiled darkly at her attempts to call for rescue.

He raised his hand over his shoulder, his palm flat and upwards, and Amy had no choice but to hand the communicator over.

"Nice," he whispered softly as he held it in the palm of his hand, inspecting it critically. "_Very_ nice."

Amy merely gazed up at him since she was still gagged and unable to speak.

The man raised an eyebrow as he worked out after the briefest of inspections how the communicator functioned. With his little finger he tapped the button on its side and the quiet beeping was silenced as he switched it off. Amy felt her heart sink as he pocketed it.

"Mmm! Mmphh!" She protested through her gag.

"As clever and resourceful as you are beautiful, I respect that in a woman. You know something, missy?" The masked man remarked, respect for her intelligence creeping into his voice. "You may have just helped me to seal his fate for sure. I really have to give you my most sincere gratitude, my dear - nothing can stop me now."

Amy closed her eyes in despair as she quickly deduced what he meant to use the communicator he had taken from her to do. She had never felt worse than she did right now. The Mercurian remained silent and stopped any attempts to struggle as her captor resumed his journey, carrying her over his shoulder deeper into the woods - and deeper into his agenda.

x x x x x

"Amy's communicator signal has been cut off!" Charon blinked up at Serena and her red-rimmed eyes suddenly felt a little sorer.

"What?" She muttered in a low, hushed voice.

"Amy – her communicator was just switched off while I was trying to call her!" Serena exclaimed as she gave her own communicator a careful tap. "The signal just stopped searching for her communicator all of a sudden!" Charon gazed blankly at Serena.

"She just _ignored_ you? No, she _can't_ have! Not Amy! She'd never do that!" She protested, shaking her head firmly. Serena nodded her own as a look of concern began to creep over her face.

"I know - and the way her signal was just cut off like that has me worried, you guys!"

"So, what now?" Rei asked. "Do we go and tell them what's happened?"

"The restaurant's too far away from here and Erin needs patching up really badly. We ought to see to him first - but you're right, one of us should go and tell Amy and Fargo what's happening." Lita declared and the others agreed to this plan.

"_I'll_ go." Mina said, rising to her feet from Charon's side; Serena looked at Rei.

"Rei - go and tell Luna, Artemis and Estrella what's happened, we could use their advice."

"Okay," Rei agreed, glad to be doing something more useful than standing around and looking worried.

"Well then, we all know what to do - let's move!" Serena declared.

"Right!"

x x x x x

"What do you mean, 'they left'?!"

Everybody, who up until now had been dining peacefully in the Italian restaurant, looked up as they heard that incredulous howl. After the bewitching young couple had walked away into the night an hour ago the evening had become rather tedious and uninteresting – everything seemed flat and drab now the males in the restaurant had been deprived of their enchanting blue-haired nymph and the female diners had lost their dashing young prince. However, it now seemed that there was more excitement beginning to brew up.

Mina gazed in sheer disbelief at the maître d', who looked back at the frantic blonde over the counter with perfect calm.

"I am sorry, signora, but it would seem that your friends certainly _have_ left." He smiled infuriatingly at her.

"Left?" Mina repeated as she put her hands on the counter and leaned across it, staring relentlessly at the head waiter. "What does that mean?" The man gave the girl what he probably imagined was a placating smile - which to Mina was actually rather ineffective and syrupy.

"It means precisely what the word means, young lady." He said it very politely but Mina didn't fail to notice that the corners of his smile seemed to be _very _condescending.

This made her blood boil.

"They've gone?" Mina demanded in a level and calm voice - one that was too level and calm to be natural.

"Assuredly so, signora." He smiled at her charmingly. Mina counted slowly to ten.

"Okay then - when did they leave and _where_ did they go?" She inquired in a gaily polite voice which bore an underlying flow of poisoned honey.

The maître d', however, did not seem to notice the acrid tone in her voice.

"Hmm, now, let me see…" he closed his eyes as he pretended to cajole his brains for the answer to her question, even though she knew very well he that he knew exactly when Amy and Fargo had left the restaurant. "Oh, _yes_!" He suddenly exclaimed, snapping his fingers as though he had just discovered a new cooking technique. "The young gentleman and his lady left about an hour ago."

Mina felt her heart sink - they could have gone anywhere in that amount of time!

"Do you know where they went?" She persisted. The maître d' smiled falsely and stroked his chin.

"Hmmmmmmm…" Just as it had returned to its rightful position, Mina's heart sank again. "…Can't say I do, signora…_honestly…can't say…_" Why couldn't he just spit it out like a normal person? "_…I do_!" He shook his head and gave her _that_ treacly smile again. "I am afraid that they did not declare their plans to the front desk when they left." Mina could just make out the faint hint of mockery in his voice but she kept her cool and maintained her straight face as she gazed at him unflinchingly.

"I see." She said politely, even though she was seething silently.

Where could Amy and Fargo have gone? Mina took a deep breath; she would just have to meet up with the others at the hospital and hope that Amy and Fargo would somehow find out what had happened by themselves and come to find them. "Well…thank you for your help, most appreciated." She said flatly as she turned to leave the restaurant.

"You're _very_ welcome, signora." The maître d' directed his oily smirk at Mina's back as she strode for the doorway leading onto the street. "It is always a pleasure to be of assistance to a lovely young lady such as yourself." Mina had just been about to walk out, but at this she froze in her tracks. As her eyes narrowed the blonde turned on her heel and walked directly back to the counter with swift and stiff footsteps.

The head waiter blinked at her as she stood there across the counter directly in front of him and just the tiniest expression of worry crossed his face as Mina fixed him with her narrowed, piercing eyes. For one long and massively heavy moment silence reigned in the restaurant as every single one of the diners watched the confrontation with breathless anticipation.

Mina glowered at the now not-so-smug maître d' for what seemed like an eternity.

The air in the restaurant was totally still.

And then Mina did something that shocked the maître d' to the very core of his being. Mina closed her eyes and with a dreamy smile she held out her arm wide and then, with flowing grace, she pulled it back through the air and then swept it forward again.

As the man watched in stunned shock the blonde's hand connected with a bowl of complimentary mints that sat on the counter. The fine porcelain dish glided across the room in an arc and hit the far wall, shattering and spraying the restaurant with the rather pricy after-dinner mints. A long, shocked silence followed as all eyes became fixated on the floor, which, since the restaurant had first been established, had been immaculately, perfectly clean. Now, however, it was littered with a countless number of the small white mints that had once occupied the now broken bowl on the counter top.

The diners were stunned senseless by this sight. You _could_ mess up the floor in here?

The maître d' felt faint as he slowly raised his head to stare at Mina with a look of bewildered disbelief in his eyes. Mina gave him her very best charming smile - the blonde had been practising it for years and it was a killer.

"You like cleaning up other people's messes?" She said sweetly as she turned on her heel and then headed for the door, pausing briefly to glance over her shoulder at him and wink. "Well, now I'd say that you have one of your own to worry about."

x x x x x

"I'm sorry, young lady, but I'm afraid that I can't give you any further news of your friend's condition right now." The tall and rather calm and collected lady doctor informed the frantic girl in a voice that sounded just as weary as she felt inside. The truth was that although Doctor White always made it a priority to maintain an appearance of being completely calm and in control so as to reassure her patients and their friends and family she very often felt dead inside and today was certainly no exception to this regular feeling of tired-headedness.

On this particularly buzzing Friday, Doctor White had been rushed off her feet all day long and even now, at nearly ten-thirty, she knew that it would be a long time before she would have the liberty of settling down for a cat nap. Twenty minutes ago the slender doctor had received a call from the nurse at the front desk while she had been halfway through her plastic cup of lukewarm tea and had been informed that a trio of girls had just hustled into the hospital reception foyer, carrying between them a boy, who had been battered into unconsciousness and immediately needed attention. When White had arrived in the reception she had immediately realised that the boy was seriously injured and may indeed have also received internal injuries, such was his condition and, wasting no time, had called for assistance.

As the boy had been taken away to a cubicle for examination, she had learned from one of the girls (the frantic green-haired one, in fact) that his name was Erin. He had been in a bad condition when she had seen to him but she had patched him up as best she could and so far she was certain that he would be fine, although she still wanted to keep an eye on him, just to make sure.

However, now Doctor White was finding her hands full as she dealt with the real task, which now had her so irritated; namely keeping the boy's friends who had brought him here at bay.

"Can I see him?" The girl with pale blue eyes and dark-green hair, which was bound up in one long and thick plait, pleaded. Doctor White shook her head firmly as she gave the agitated girl a stern look, years of dealing with the distressed friends and family of her patients had given her the experience to deal with them unyieldingly.

"No, he has to rest for now." She told her with a firm voice, which brooked no nonsense. "Your friend can't have any visitors at this stage. He's fallen unconscious, so all that we can do at present is wait for him to wake up in his own time - it's vital that he's not disturbed at the moment."

"But…!" A remarkably tall girl with brown hair and deep green eyes began in a very rebellious voice. The doctor stood her ground, nonetheless.

"No," she repeated severely. "Your friend can't be disturbed. In fact, he'll probably be staying here overnight until I'm satisfied that he'll be alright when he leaves."

"But he'll be okay, won't he?" The green-haired girl exclaimed as her pale eyes began to glisten tearfully.

"I'm sure that he will." White's voice was now reassuring and her black eyes gentler. She knew that the girl was desperate to know about her friend and wondered idly if she was the boy's girlfriend. "Listen to me, I am confident that - Erin, isn't it? – is going to make a complete recovery but until then he needs time to recuperate and that means that he must be left alone. Like with fine wine, time is of the essence when it comes to the healing of wounds. Now, please - just relax and go home and I'll give you a call when he wakes up. But try not to spend all of your time thinking and getting yourself anxious about it. If you do that then eventually all you can do is make yourself ill." Doctor White looked into Alexia's eyes, holding her firm with her own. "Alright?" For a few more minutes Alexia hesitated and opened her mouth, as if she wanted to say something very badly, but eventually she nodded, accepting the doctor's words as what she knew were the truth.

"Alright." She sighed in resignation as the doctor picked up a clipboard and held it out towards her.

"You will have to fill these forms in for him, we need as much information as possible." Alexia's face paled as she looked down at the clipboard.

"Okay, we'll try our best..." she murmured, then looked towards Serena and Lita, who also looked nervous. Suddenly there was a peeping sound, and Doctor White grabbed her pager from her belt.

"I'll be right back." She told them before walking off.

"Here you are," a voice spoke up from behind the trio, it was Rei. "Luna, Artemis and Estrella are waiting outside. How is he?"

"He's unconscious, but the doctor says he'll make a full recovery." Serena told her.

"Good." Rei breathed a sigh of relief, then looked at Alexia. "Are _you_ okay?" The green-haired girl nodded.

"I guess he's in the best hands here; I'm just glad that he's going to be okay." She looked at the clipboard again. "The only problem now is these forms..." Lita looked over her shoulder.

"Surname; date of birth; home address and phone number; next-of-kin; which doctor he usually goes to; medical history...we don't know any of this stuff!" She exclaimed. "And we can't exactly tell the doctor that he lives with Amy - she'll be majorly concerned if she discovers they're living without adult supervision!"

"Well, what shall we do? I guess we could make up details but I'm sure they'd find out somehow, they'll want to get in touch with his family..." Rei remarked.

"What about if we say we don't actually know him that well? That he's just someone we met a few days ago?" Serena suggested.

"The doctor might get suspicious as to why we're so concerned about him." Lita pointed out.

"But he's a friend, of course we're going to be concerned about him!" Alexia exclaimed just as Doctor White reappeared and started to head back towards them. She looked down at the clipboard and handed it back to the woman, deciding Serena's suggestion was going to be their best option.

"I'm really sorry, we can't fill this in. The truth is that we don't really know him that well, he only moved to the area a few weeks ago." She said, and Lita added:

"Yeah, he goes to our school. It was just a coincidence that we happened to bump into him tonight."

"A very lucky coincidence." Doctor White remarked. "Well, since you don't know his parents but all seem _very _anxious to be informed of any changes, one of you shall have to leave some contact details before you go." Lita nodded, then glanced casually around the foyer as she tried to avoid the doctor's piercing eyes, her gaze falling upon somebody who had just arrived through the hospital doors.

"Mina!" The brunette exclaimed and everybody turned to watch the blonde as she rushed into the hospital reception.

As Mina heard Lita call her name and caught sight of them, the fact that she was not accompanied by Amy and Fargo leapt immediately to the eye. When the Venusian arrived before them in a breathless state she noticed their questioning looks and understood what they were thinking.

"They weren't there!" She told them as she put her hands on her knees, trying to get her breath back. "The head waiter told me that they left about an hour ago and never came back! I don't know where they went!"

Lita gave an angry growl.

"Man, oh man, why did Fargo have to pick _now_ of all times to drag Amy off and…"

Rei coughed meaningfully and Lita realised that she was saying more than she ought to in Doctor White's presence.

Lita caught herself and the words she had been about to utter died on her lips andwere replaced by a cough that was very obviously fake. Doctor White watched all of them carefully, a puzzled expression in her dark eyes. She knew that there was something unusual going on here and she was resolved to find out what it what it was…

"And just who are these people? I am guessing there is some reason why you are so...anxious to find them." The doctor remarked, and as Lita floundered for an explanation that would be convincing enough to put the doctor off the scent, Rei stepped in to astonish her with her quick thinking under pressure and creative skills.

"Fargo is Erin's brother. Erin happened to mention to us that he had taken his girlfriend out to dinner, so we thought someone ought to go and inform him." The raven-haired girl explained in a calm and level voice.

Doctor White looked extremely keenly at her and, although her eyes showed that she was not convinced by Rei's story, she chose not to pursue the issue for the time being. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Mina cleared her throat to get her friends' attention.

"I guess this is it for now," she said softly. "Now all we can do is sit tight and wait to see what happens next." Serena, Rei and Lita all mumbled their agreement to Mina's sentiment and, after looking hesitant for a second, Alexia nodded.

"C'mon, Alexia, we should get you home before your parents get worried and then there'll be worse trouble." Rei said, slipping a consoling arm around Alexia's shoulders. "We've done all that we can. Now all there is for us to do is leave the rest up to the doctors."

"Don't worry too much," Mina added. "Where there's life there's hope! Erin's in the best hands that he could possibly be in and I'm sure that he'll be on his feet again in no time!"

Alexia looked up at the ceiling of the reception with a very deep and contemplative look on her face, as if she were trying to pierce the ceiling with her eyes so that she could see the stars.

"I hope so…" she murmured as Rei led her towards the door.

Doctor White watched as the five girls proceeded through the automatic doors and onto the street outside the hospital, and then, with a small and thoughtful frown on her face, she walked back the way she had come.

As she walked away, running a hand through her usually perfectly smooth jet-black hair (however, due to the day's stress it was rather dishevelled) the doctor was pondering the boy, who at that very moment was lying in intensive care in a very bad condition…

x x x x x

Leather laughed as she pounded her knuckles into the palm of her left hand; a deep, cruel sound that rocked her body and caused her black-clad shoulders to bob up and down in glee.

What a night it had been! Not only had she been able to inflict grievous bodily harm on someone but also she had taken on a Sailor Scout and come out on top!

Over on the other side of the apartment block roof her partners Silk and Lace watched her, although she was unaware that their eyes were fixed upon her since her back was faced toward them.

Silk, who had removed her mask, uncovering her mouth, was sitting elegantly on a large, flat and smooth boulder with Lace sat on her right. The girl in the pink mask had her left arm curled around her comrade's right arm, drawing it very closely to her chest, and her right hand rested on the dark-haired girl's knee. Silk was not at all uncomfortable by Lace's intimate touch - in fact, it had been she who had begun the lingering looks and brief, fleeting smiles that they had both exchanged in the first place.

The two girls looked on without saying anything as Leather chuckled wickedly at the memory of the earlier event. She was in high spirits and did not bother to conceal the delight she felt having inflicted intense pain on someone else as well as flattening Sailor Charon.

"What a night! She exclaimed as she hugged her shoulders tightly to stop them from shaking as she laughed. "Man, that was fun! I never get tired of indulging in quality violence! So cool! Very, _very_ cool."

Silk had been watching the leather-clad girl for quite a while, and it was now that she spoke up.

"You're nuts, you know that?" She said unexpectedly and her face was grim as she stared at her companion.

Leather instantly whirled around to look at them, breaking off in mid-laugh, and Lace shuddered instinctively as she received the full benefit of the smouldering glare on her face.

The silver-blonde girl was furious at being spoken up to, but Silk returned her glower with a cool and precise stare of her own.

"You say somethin'?" Leather demanded as Silk's cool manner only served to infuriate her further; Silk just continued to look at her calmly.

"You might have killed him," she said very clearly and distinctly. "You would have done too if I hadn't pulled you up short." At her side, Lace pulled Silk's arm closer to her chest and nodded her head in agreement.

"You were definitely out of control back there - we were only supposed to cream him, not _obliterate_ him!"

Leather responded with a snarl like that of an enraged dog and leaning closely to both of her companions she hissed at them ferociously.

"_NOBODY_ tells me when I stop! _Nobody_!!"

Lace lowered her eyes, feeling a little frightened, and wished that she had kept her mouth shut.

"Yeah, okay…" she muttered half-heartedly. Leather narrowed her eyes venomously and she leaned right up to the blonde.

"Did you hear what I said? _Nobody…tells…me…when…I…stop_!"

"Back off!" Silk snapped unexpectedly as she rose to her feet in the blink of an eye. "Leave her alone, Leather - _now_."

"Shaddap!" Leather hurled back ferociously.

"You heard me," Silk's voice was very level and calm and yet it contained a hint of firmness as she stared right into Leather's eyes steadily, without blinking or wavering for an instant. "Leave her alone, Leather…I mean it."

Lace watched, breathless and with wide and fearful eyes, as Leather and Silk both stood completely still, glaring at each other; both refusing to back down before the other.

Finally the long moment ended and Leather growled as she swung around and strode back to her side of the rooftop, feeling frustrated that she had been unable to intimidate the dark-haired girl.

As Silk sat coolly back down Lace quickly clutched her friend's arm in both of her own as she looked at her gratefully.

"Thanks." She whispered with a sweet smile. Silk just nodded her head and gave her a quick but firm smile.

"No problem." She responded. Leather glanced coldly back at them and leered as she saw them together.

"Why don't you two bunnies get a room?" She taunted them spitefully.

"Ignore her," Silk assured Lace as the pink-clad girl looked upset by Leather's jibe. "You know that she's just full of it, right?"

"I know…but that was _really_ scary just now!" Lace whispered in a hushed voice, not wanting Leather to hear her. "But you were really brave standing up to her like you did, Silk!" Silk smirked as she tossed her hair.

"No, I wasn't. All that I did was look her directly in the eyes, Lace - it nearly always works."

Lace looked so surprised by this that Silk laughed to see the look on her delicate features. "That's it?!" She exclaimed disbelievingly. "That's all there is to it?"

"Yeah; all you need to do to keep wild animals at a distance is not let them sense your fear."

"Don't put down animals like that - even they don't try to tear out your throat for no reason." Lace muttered as she stole another quick glance over at Leather and then flinched and looked away as the black-clad girl moved her foot slightly to one side. "Not like _her_ - she's a demon…totally dangerous." Silk put a reassuring hand on her companion's shoulder.

"Well, maybe soon it'll be time for you and me to grab whatever we can and hightail it on our own." She suggested meaningfully; Lace's eyes shone hopefully.

"You think so?" She exclaimed.

"Sure - but when the time comes you've got to stay with me where it's safe…promise?" Silk began to speak very slowly and said every single word very distinctly as she leaned closer to Lace, so that their lips were very close together. The girl felt an involuntary tremble as Silk kissed her - nobody had ever done this to her before.

Not even _him_…

"Yeah…" she whispered, smiling a little nervously as they parted and a lovely pink blush warmed her cheeks following the presence of Silk's lips.

x x x x x

"What could be taking them so long?" Artemis complained quietly as he stood with Luna and Estrella just inside an alleyway at one side of the hospital.

The cats had been waiting there for the girls to leave the hospital ever since Rei had left them to go inside to inform the others of their arrival. Luna rubbed her head against her paw - this alleyway wasn't all that bad really, at least there were warm air-vents which kept the chill of the falling snow away while they waited.

"Here they come!" Estrella suddenly cried, rushing out of the alleyway to greet them without waiting for Artemis and Luna as the automatic doors whirred open and the five girls stepped out onto the street.

Serena, Rei, Mina, Lita and Alexia looked at the white-covered ground as Estrella came up to them, shivering a little as snowflakes touched her tiny, unprotected body.

"Hey, 'Strella." Alexia greeted her quietly as the other two Guardian Cats left the alley and trotted up to the girls as well. Estrella looked up at her tired face and felt concerned; when Rei had contacted them she had hurriedly told them that Erin had been attacked but had not said exactly what had happened, and now the kitten saw Alexia's weariness and the sobriety of the other girls she knew immediately that whatever _had_ happened it could not have been good.

The group turned and headed for the alleyway so that the girls would be able to talk to the cats without attracting any unusual looks from passers-by.

"How is he holding out?" Luna inquired gently. "Once Rei told us what had happened we couldn't get here quick enough."

"The doctor said that Erin's in a 'stable condition' at the moment," Serena informed the cats. "But the way he looked when we saw him lying in the dirt…" her voice trailed away into a miserable silence as she looked at her feet.

"Are _you_ alright, Alexia?" Estrella asked concernedly. Alexia glanced down at her, as though she had forgotten that the kitten was there and managed a small smile.

"Sure I am, 'Strella." She assured her as she picked her up from the cold ground and wrapped her coat around her to keep the snow out.

"Are you _sure_?" Estrella persisted. Alexia's eyes wavered a little but she remained composed.

"Of _course_ I am, Estrella!" She exclaimed, then turned her head to glance out of the alleyway. "Don't worry. I'm…fine." Estrella lowered her eyes sadly. Why couldn't she just say that she was tired and worried about Erin? The cat knew her charge well enough to know that this was how she was really feeling, but she also knew that Alexia would never admit it, not even to her.

"Good." The kitten finally murmured.

Artemis scowled slightly as he watched Alexia hold her coat around Estrella.

"You never show _me_ affection like that." He muttered for Mina's benefit.

"Where are Amy and Fargo?" Luna spoke up, her voice curious. Rei frowned as the question reminded her about something.

"Hey, weren't we supposed to leave a phone number at the reception so that they'd be able to keep us updated about Erin?" She remarked.

"Hey, yeah, that's right!" Serena slapped her forehead. "But we can't give them Amy's number without permission and _my_ parents'll ask questions if I leave mine! Hmm…" then Serena had an idea - however putting it into motion would need very careful treading. "Say, Lita," the blonde turned to the brunette in a very delicate and gentle voice. "You live nearest to the hospital. Could you…?"

As she detected the soft note in Serena's voice Lita immediately guessed what the favour was that she wanted to ask her and also the reason for the hesitant and careful way that she was going about asking.

Lita's face was calm as she glanced at Serena but her voice was _very_ gruff as she let her off the hook.

"Sure, Serena, I'll give them my number." She replied very shortly.

The brunette felt irritated that Serena was trying to avoid upsetting her - did she think that she was too weak to deal with it? Hadn't she managed to live with it all her life? Serena realised from Lita's curt voice that she had made her tall friend angry at her and her heart sank.

"Oh…thanks, Lita." She whispered quietly as Lita swung away from her abruptly.

Serena lowered her head sadly as Lita marched stiffly out of the alleyway and back into the hospital. She knew that Lita was secretly furious at her for her apparent lack of faith in her strength. Sensing the new division between Serena and Lita, Luna cleared her throat for the other Scouts' attention.

"Well, now…we should wait for Lita and then go back to her house to wait for news and to discuss this situation in depth before we all go home for the night."

"Whatever you say, Luna." Mina agreed quietly.

Alexia had watched as Lita had strode angrily back to the hospital and her face was surprised as she had noticed the tense movement of the brunette's legs as she had walked away.

"Nice going, Serena." Rei muttered darkly.

"What's up?" Alexia asked curiously as she looked at Serena who hung her head, abashed. "Why did Lita just get so angry with Serena?"

Alexia had never seen Lita looking that way before…so furious, so defiant, so hurt…

Alexia recalled Lita's eyes as she had snapped briefly at Serena - she had definitely seen something very strange there…a deeply buried sorrow, she mused.

Mina glanced at Alexia and she suddenly realised that the green-haired girl had never been told about what had happened to Lita's parents when she had been a little girl. The blonde cleared her throat awkwardly, for she didn't feel comfortable talking about it, but she thought that Alexia had better know.

"Alexia…you know how Lita lives on her own?" She began in a very hushed and somehow sad voice.

"Yeah?" The girl responded, and as she did she realised she'd never really thought about that fact. She saw the sympathy in Mina's eyes as well as in those of Rei and Serena, who now hung her head, feeling terribly ashamed. Mina decided she should finish what she was saying.

"Well, she lives by herself because...her parents were killed when she was little." She explained quietly. Alexia gasped quietly and her eyes widened.

"_Oh…_" she murmured softly and it was all that she really needed to say. Alexia thought about growing up all alone in the world, without anybody to turn to when she was feeling sad or lonely and, try as she might, she simply could not imagine such a life. "I…never knew," she whispered. "Lita never said anything to me…but then I guess she wouldn't, would she?"

They all lapsed into an uncomfortable silence as Alexia thought about it - Estrella's face was also sad, for this was the first that she had heard about Lita's parents, too. Now Alexia made a decision and everybody looked up in surprise as she took Estrella out of her coat, placed her back down on the ground and turned to leave the alleyway.

"Sorry, 'Strella, I can't take you inside with me." She said over her shoulder.

"Where are you heading?" Serena asked in surprise. Alexia glanced briefly at them all as she reached the exit of the alleyway.

"To be with Lita - she's feeling both alone and angry and that's bad, you guys. She needs to have a friend with her."

"Alexia…" Rei said hesitantly, knowing that Lita would go for Alexia's throat at the first sign of sympathy.

"Don't bother, Rei. I've already made up my mind." Alexia cut her off as she disappeared from the alley and headed for the hospital doors.

x x x x x

"Here ya go." Lita grunted as she tossed the ballpoint pen back onto the reception desk and gave the small folded piece of paper to the nurse who sat on the other side.

"Thank you, miss - we'll be sure to call you when there is a change in your friend's condition." She smiled as she slipped the paper with Lita's name and phone number on it into her breast pocket. Lita nodded gruffly and didn't say anything – all the while she was battling with the resentment that had been sparked when Serena had apparently taken pity on her. Just the passing thought of being pitied rankled her and made her blood boil.

The nurse at the reception desk took the brunette's silence to mean that she was worrying about Erin. "Listen, try not to worry about him," she said very kindly. "I'm positive that your friend will come through this ordeal just fine. Trust me, this is the best place he could possibly be in right now."

Lita nodded again just as silently as the first time, for the woman's mild tone only served to remind her of Serena's obvious sympathy for her and once more her eyes narrowed and she began breathing hard…

"Hey there, tough-girl, need a friend?" A voice inquired as a hand came to rest on her shoulder from behind.

"What for?" Lita grunted as she turned to face Alexia. The green-haired girl removed her hand as she saw the dogged expression on Lita's face.

"Oh, I just thought you might like a little company." She said brightly. Lita looked her straight in the eye and her face was calm and dark.

"Not really." She replied firmly.

"Um…no?" Alexia inquired.

"Not at all." Lita assured her flatly. "I feel just fine, Alexia. Don't say a word."

Alexia realised that there really wasn't any need for her to say anything - Lita wanted to deal with the pain of her past on her own. The Charonian decided that it would be best if she let Lita have her space.

"Oh." Alexia eventually said with a smile. "Well that's alright then. So…shall we be going then? The others are waiting for us outside."

Lita looked at her for a few minutes and as their eyes locked a moment passed between the two of them. Gradually Lita's face began to clear because of Alexia's respect for her wish not to talk about what was troubling her.

"Yeah, c'mon." She said, and with that they turned to make their way out of the hospital.

However, just as the pair reached the exit there was a disturbance from the other side of the foyer that caused them to stop in their tracks and look around.

As Alexia and Lita watched they saw Erin come staggering into view, very slowly, with obviously painful footsteps.

Closely following him was Doctor White, whose arms were folded over her chest as she walked, saying very stern sounding things to him every now and again. Alexia gazed at Erin as he drew closer to them and when she noticed the way his right foot dragged along the floor she frowned - what on earth did he think he was doing? The boy was limping so badly that it was clear that every single step caused him a great deal of pain and he also seemed to be breathing with great difficulty.

"What's he doing out here?!" Alexia demanded without bothering to keep her voice low. "He's just about done in! He looks like he's about to keel over!"

"Well, let's go and find out, shall we?" Lita suggested as she walked straight over to Erin; Alexia followed immediately. His pain-filled limp made his proceedings very slow and so it was easy for them to catch up to him and bar his way. Erin was breathing very heavily but shakily as they stood directly in his path and his eyes looked very strange, as though they could not focus properly. Doctor White came to a halt a little way behind him and she placed her hands on her hips as she stood there frowning.

Lita glared at Erin as she folded her arms over chest and stared accusingly at him. "What do you think you're doing here, Erin?!" She demanded hotly. "You should be back there resting."

"That's right!" Alexia's voice was gentle but was also unmistakably firm. "The doctors say that you have to rest until you're properly recovered from that beating you got out there! Look at you - you can barely stand! It's all you can do to stay awake…you need to stay here!"

Erin seemed to barely hear her as he stood awkwardly on his left foot, his eyes seemingly looking right through her.

"Your friends are right, Erin," Doctor White said severely as the boy did not respond. "You are in no condition to be going anywhere. It really would be in your own best interests if you were to…"

Erin suddenly cut her off.

"I don't think so." His voice was flat and unyielding.

"I think you should stay in overnight, Erin." The doctor insisted as she pursed her lips in the face of his defiance.

"Thanks, but no thanks, doc'." Erin managed a weak grin.

"Where are you going?" Alexia demanded as Erin walked around Lita and herself and limped slowly and painfully on his way toward the hospital doors.

"I'm discharging myself."

"Oh no, you're not!" Lita growled as she narrowed her eyes and began to follow their unwilling friend to the doors, flanked by Alexia.

"Oh yes, I am!" Erin muttered as he went on regardlessly.

"Oh no, you're not!" Alexia snapped as she started to walk faster after him.

"Oh yes, I am!" He fired back as he stepped up his pace.

"Oh no, you're not!" Lita snarled, also speeding up.

"Oh yes, I am!" Erin increased his speed even further, although it wasn't that much quicker, as it left him in a great deal of pain. Alexia managed to step around the the boy and stood between him and the door.

"You're not going anywhere, Erin!" She told him with a harshness that surprised him_._

"Let me past, Alexia." He muttered thickly as he was forced to come to a halt.

"No," she shook her head and looked him straight in the eye. "The way you are now you wouldn't even get past the first block before you passed out - stay here."

Erin panted heavily because of the painful throb in his head, which was making him feel increasingly faint. He had to tell her now before he collapsed…before the full impact of his beating was spread through his heavy limbs and left him with no choice.

"Alexia, I can't stay here…" he croaked hoarsely as he put his hand on a table for support while Lita and Doctor White caught up with them.

Alexia detected the desperate note in his voice and though she wasn't sure why she immediately connected it with his secret, the one he had been about to entrust her with earlier that night when Leather, Silk and Lace had interrupted them. Knowing that it wouldn't be a good idea for her to try to get him to tell her about it here and now Alexia made a decision on the spot.

"Erin - will you stay if I stay with you?" She asked simply. Erin gave her a vague blink – he was beginning to feel light-headed, like he'd been drinking heavily.

"What?" He asked blankly.

"It's very simple, Erin!" Alexia snapped as she thrust her hands onto her hips. "I'll stay here if _you_ stay here! _Alright_?" For a long while Erin regarded her as he thought about the offer. Then he heaved a long sounding sigh - after all, if she was with him then what could possibly happen?

"'Kay." He muttered; Alexia smiled gladly at her success.

"Good."

"I'm going back to the ward." Erin told Doctor White as he began to limp back the way he'd come.

Lita's eyes were dark as she instinctively made to follow him.

"Oh no, you're-" she began.

Alexia tapped Lita's shoulder, causing the brunette to stop abruptly.

"Lita, we've _won_ this one…" she said helpfully.

"Good job," Doctor White complimented her. "That was very well handled."

"Thanks," Alexia smiled and then an anxious look crossed her face. "It _is_ alright for me to stay with him though, isn't it, doctor?" She asked, hating the idea of breaking her promise to the boy.

"Of course," The doctor nodded her head. "Is there anybody who you'd like me to call…"

A sudden, harsh, hacking cough sounded from behind them and they all turned just in time to see Erin doubled over with his hand over his mouth; red liquid trickling between his fingers and dripping onto the floor.

"Erin!" Alexia shrieked in horror as he crashed to the floor, unconscious. "Oh my god!" She gasped as she ran up to the side of her prone friend. "He's bleeding! What's happening to him?!"

"We need help here!" Doctor White barked to the receptionist who had watched this in shock. "Call for help for me to carry him to the emergency ward!"

"Is he gonna be okay?!" Lita exclaimed, wide-eyed with anxiety as Erin was lifted between Doctor White and two orderlies. "He'll be okay, right?!"

"He could have internal injuries, we may have to operate. We'll do all that we can." Came Doctor White's ominous response, which unnerved Lita more than the lack of one would have done. Alexia glanced, white-faced, over at Lita as she paused momentarily from following the doctors who were carrying Erin to the emergency ward.

"I have to go with him." She told the brown-haired girl; Lita nodded steadily.

"I understand, Alexia." She told her smiling reassuringly. "Go and be by Erin's side because he needs you now. Don't worry, I'll tell the others what's happened. Now GO!" Alexia stared at the brunette for a moment and then nodded quickly and bit her lip.

"Thanks." She replied gratefully as she turned on her heel to run after the doctors who carried Erin back to the ward in critical condition.

x x x x x

Leather bared her white teeth in a grin that resembled the snarl of a lone wolf standing in the moonlight as she clenched a stone that she had retrieved from the ground in her hand.

In a few seconds several tiny grains of dust began to run between her clenched fingers and litter the frozen ground as the formerly smooth and round pebble was crushed. As she hurled the remains of the stone to the air Leather threw back her head, grinning viciously over the city streets that stretched out below her.

_Leather girl, you are something else! _she complimented herself as she stuck out her chest and gazed up at the sky, which was filled with heavy clouds from which snowflakes fell down. She'd always known that she was special - better than the rest of them all.

Behind their outfits Silk and Lace were no more than an ordinary pair of girls, while _she…_

"How very like you."

The voice that had spoken to her had sounded so clear in the howling wind and it startled Leather. Glancing around the snow-covered roof on which she stood she tried to glimpse the speaker, but there was no trace of any others in her surrounding area. Silk and Lace had long gone to find somewhere to shelter from the snow. Leather narrowed her eyes - the voice had sounded hushed and yet it had carried to her very clearly so its owner would have to be _very_ close by…When she turned around to scan behind her there he was, standing directly in front of her.

The sudden appearance of the apparition of her mentor actually shocked Leather - so much so that she gave a very visible jolt for which she hated herself immediately afterwards. The look of distaste in the cloaked man's eyes became contemptuous at the girl in black's show of nervousness at his sudden unexpected arrival on the roof.

"You think that you're something special, don't you?" He asked as she stood before him, nervously silent.

Leather again winced at the passing idea that he might somehow be able to read her mind but she dismissed this ridiculous thought. _Couldn't be…_she told herself derisively but she found that she could not quite silence a tiny doubt which remained at the back of her mind taking root because of the brief thought.

Could it?

"The proof's in the pudding." Leather told him, smirking, as she folded her arms over her leather clad chest although she didn't know why exactly. Maybe she did it because of the sudden chill, which always went through her as soon as he appeared out of the night as he always did. Not a cold chill, which was the kind she and the others had been feeling ever since the snow had begun to fall earlier that night, but rather it felt like an inward shudder.

This man looked so wraith-like and haunting standing there in the falling snow with most of his face a shadow and the cape he wore blowing wildly in the ferocious wind that for a brief moment she found herself wondering morbidly if he was a vengeful ghost returned from another world to put an end to some unsettled conflict that raged within his soul and would never allow him to rest in his grave while it remained unfinished.

What an unsettling thought…

Leather made a serious effort to shake this creepy idea out of her head as she stood a short distance away from where he stood and smirked cockily. "So - how long have you been out here watching the three of us?" she inquired huskily.

"Long enough." The shortness of his reply riled her, these days Leather could tell just what kind of a mood her mentor was in simply by measuring the amount of words he used in his sentences.

"So how much did you hear?" She persisted, not allowing her unease to show up in her face – a wasted effort as she knew all too well that he could sense the nervousness about her so clearly that he could practically smell it.

"Most of it." Why couldn't he just come out and say it like a normal person? Leather tried to relax - a hopeless thing to attempt whenever her mentor was in her presence - and grinned cockily at him.

"Yeah, well, you ought to thank me!" She bragged in a long drawl. "Because of me your little buddy's been put on ice!"

"As I said, I heard everything a few moments ago," came the cryptic response - again in very few words. Leather laughed heartily at the thought of the act of violence she had committed that night.

"You shoulda seen me! I was just _so_ awesome…" It was as she was boasting about her sheer brutality that night that the man in the mask decided that it was time for him to come out with it…the scorn that bubbled like bile in his mouth, screaming for release.

And he did.

"You are not a warrior." The disdain in his voice was cold, just like every other aspect of him. "You use your strength only to bully and intimidate, to make childish threats against your own comrades."

For a long moment Leather could only stare at him and in that moment, as she felt the cold bite of his scornful denouncement washing over her, the black clad girl's face bore the expression of a girl whose best friend had just slapped her viciously across the face. As she wavered in the face of his contempt Leather's eyes were filled with hurt - and then the moment of uncertainty passed and a fire blazed in her eyes, which now smouldered as her rage was ignited by the disapproving words of her mentor.

"You can't just talk to me like I'm just some punk off the street…" she began to snarl furiously but he cut her off again. The man's lip curled in scorn.

"Before I found you, you _were_ nothing more than what you so eloquently call a 'punk'…a vicious little weakling who found solace in inflicting pain and misery upon those even more spiritually weak and small than yourself." He told her with cold disdain which caused the angry words of protest to freeze on her lips and dissipate – _nobody_ interrupted her mentor when he was derisive of them. "And, even though your physical strength has improved drastically through the gruelling weeks of strain and hardship I put you through in order to make you fit to serve my purpose, you have not changed at all. Such sickening weakness makes me wish that I had never created you."

Leather's fury ought to have been at its peak by now but as he said all of this to her she felt her spirit becoming dampened. However, with a huge effort she remained standing just as cockily as she had been a moment ago and did not let the anguish his words made her feel show in her face.

Seeing this the masked man spoke once again, having ensured that his words had had the desired humbling effect on Leather. "I listened to the three of you only for long enough to learn that you were meaninglessly savage in carrying out your mission once again. Can I not trust you to control your lust for violence when I appoint you with an important task?"

Unexpectedly, Leather felt a little of her spirit blaze again as she was subjected to his endlessly withering commentary.

"Hey, get off my back!" she snapped heatedly. "At least I had to nerve to actually _do_ what you wanted - what were you doing all this time? Keeping out of the way?"

The second the words left her lips Leather simply could not believe that she had been stupid enough to say them. The girl in black felt her face go pale as she realised just what she had said - _not_ because of the cold. She half expected him to give her the beating of her life for her impudence but what he actually said took her by surprise.

"While you were satisfying your greedy thirst for blood and neglecting your true task-" there was that crushing coldness in his level and collected voice again. "I was collecting another piece of the puzzle that I have been preparing to solve for so long. And as it happened I have proved to be more successful than I had at first thought." He responded calmly.

Leather felt weak with relief that she was not reserved for a terrific thrashing after all - but was that the ghost of a smile she could see on his face…or at least what she could see of it?

"What?" She asked and felt an inward twinge as she realised that once again she had thought of the word 'ghost'.

From his pocket her mentor extracted a small device with a strap attached to it. It was Amy's Scout Communicator.

Leather stared at it and her relief now turned to blank incomprehension.

"What's that watch got to do with anything?" she scowled.

"It belongs to a young lady whom I 'escorted' from _his_ company while you were overcome by your thirst for blood earlier this night. It is a communication device, which can also be used as a device to send out a signal to another device of the same kind - and so it is perfect as bait to draw him out to the place of reckoning."

"Uh-huh…" Leather nodded slowly.

_Guess that means he's gonna use that thing to lure the guy he's got this vendetta against into a fight to the finish…still looks like a watch to me. _

Then Leather remembered something and a grin returned to her face - surely he'd change his mind about her when she told him? "By the way, you'll _never_ guess what else happened while we were handling the kid!" She exclaimed. "It seems his girlfriend is SAILOR CHARON!" Although he didn't allow it to show her mentor felt a surprised twinge as she said this.

_Erin was with Sailor Charon…? Then could that mean…_

Instead of pressing Leather for certainty that she had encountered a Sailor Scout he asked her:

"Out of curiosity, how did you deal with her?" Leather was a little hurt by his lack of an impressed response by her news.

"Oh, I did a number on her alright!" she laughed. "She never stood a chance! I mean she was grovelling in the dust by the time I was finished with her…"

"So, I was right about you after all." he cut her off abruptly. "You are nothing but a weakling." Leather gaped at him in shock as his contempt burned her.

"What are you talking about?!" She demanded, only half angrily. "I busted up a Sailor Scout! That's more than your average punk achieves in her whole damn life!"

"That was no true battle," her mentor replied dismissively. "A warrior fights only to survive against other warriors in this harsh world. We live by a code of honour, which prohibits meaningless slaughter. However, _you_…" he pointed a finger at Leather and paused for a few minutes before continuing. "…_you_ delight in pointless acts of violence and slaughter. You are nothing but a soulless beast."

As Leather's face became stricken, he began to walk slowly past her through the thick curtain of snow.

As he passed her he turned his head sideways to speak to her one last time. "I certainly hope that you are as invincible as you think you are - chances are the rest of the Sailor Scouts will be out for your blood." He added before returning to staring straight ahead as he resumed his slow pace.

Leather shook away her anguished expression as she spun around to glower after him. "Bring 'em on!" she called after him angrily. "I could use the target practice to loosen up my muscles!" Her mentor made no reply as the snow and the night began to swallow him up. As she was about to be left all alone she called after him:

"Wait! Just tell me one thing - why do you hate that guy Fargo so much?"

At first, as the masked man was completely devoured by the shadows of the night, she thought that he had decided not to reply to her question - and then out of the dark and as faintly as the wind came his voice:

"The predator within me howls for satisfaction…and Fargo is the only man who can give me that. A final battle with him…that is what I crave."


	14. Chapter Thirteen: In the Shadow of Keiju

**Chapter 13: **In the Shadow of Keiju

Amy finally gave up struggling and, deeply frustrated, she slumped back against the rock behind her. As she leaned back she gazed out over the horizon, which sprawled out majestically before her. The view she had of the silhoetted trees, and mountains in the near distance was quite breathtaking. Amy would normally have _been_ breath-taken by such an incredible view - but the situation in which she was seeing it was very far from normal.

She didn't know exactly where she was, but she knew that her captor had flown her a distance from the city at an incredible speed. The silver manacles that had recently been clamped around her delicate wrists were now coated in frost and felt bitterly cold against her soft skin as she bit at the piece of cloth which remained around her mouth, gagging her, but she just couldn't dislodge the material as much as she struggled to.

The rock was hard and unsurprisingly uncomfortable against her ill-protected back, but this couldn't be helped since the manacles fastened about her wrists were attached to a long, strong silver chain, which had been wound several times around the rock so that her arms were pinned up against the boulder so that she had no chance of freeing herself.

Time had crawled past slowly since her captor had brought her to this large stretch of land shielded by a large cliff-face and she had been helpless to resist as he had bound her before turning to melt away into the night.

As the blue-haired girl now gazed bleakly at the shadowy horizon through the thick blanket of falling snow all she had were her thoughts and these she devoted solely to one person…

Fargo.

The youth had been so badly injured when she had last seen him and from the very second she had been carried away into the night her mind had been preoccupied with the thought of him all alone in the blizzard…where was he now? Had he been able to make it back to the others through the bitterly cold and blinding labyrinth of snow?

Amy's eyes shone with turmoil as she worried. Was he safe? Or was he still lying unconscious in the snow in the dead of night?

_Fargo…where are you? _Amy thought miserably as the snow danced in front of her eyes.

"You wish to be by his side - do you not?" Amy's eyes widened as her back stiffened against the rock - _him_.

She had not heard him approach…

The man in the mask and shredded cloak had arrived as silently as the wind and as she flicked her eyes around the vast plain in an effort to make out where he was Amy's gaze immediately met the gaze of her captor.

He was now suddenly crouching directly before her, as if he had been formed out of the shadows themselves.

Amy stared wildly at him and her heart thumped in her chest as she watched his hand reach forward towards her face…

She would have recoiled from his hand fearfully if she had not already been backed up as far as she could go against the rock. The blue-haired girl was as stiff as a board as his fingers neared her defenceless flesh. In an instant her captor had taken hold of the piece of cloth which was tied around her mouth and with one firm tug he pulled it from her face, liberating her lips.

As Amy gave a startled blink over the fact that her mouth was finally uncovered she realised that the cloaked man was carrying several things - a large and thick red blanket, several sticks of dry looking wood and a thermal flask.

Amy remained quiet, choosing to wait for him to be the first to speak. Meanwhile, her captor put the wood and flask on the ground beside him and unfolded the blanket.

Amy's face was curious as he arranged the blanket over her shoulders and then proceeded to fold it around her. As the blanket was wrapped firmly around her body Amy began to feel warmer, since all she was wearing was her revealing dress she'd been shivering ever since the blizzard had begun.

The girl felt puzzled as she was wrapped up - why was he doing this?

She was his captive, who he intended to use as leverage against Fargo - so why was he going out of his way to ensure that she was warm and protected against the weather?

The masked man slipped the folds of the blanket behind Amy's back so that she was slightly more comfortable with the red fabric between her back and the rock.

Next, he built a small pile using the sticks and as Amy watched, her curiosity mounting all the time, he rubbed two of them together and almost immediately this produced a small spark, which fell onto the pile and soon started a medium-sized camp fire.

In the warm and almost reassuring heat of the burning fire, Amy could now hardly even feel the bite of the snow, and now that she could actually see him clearly she was able to concentrate more attention to the man who had brought her to this place in the middle of the wilderness.

As the fire roared comfortingly the man picked up the flask from the snow-covered ground and approached the blue-haired girl again. Amy could no longer contain her curiosity and plainly asked him:

"Who are you?" The lid of the green flask came off with a pop as he twisted it once and a thick trail of white steam rose from its neck.

The mild scent of jasmine tea tickled Amy's nostrils as she watched the man cautiously.

Raising the flask to the girl's lips for her to drink, the man answered her question after a few minutes.

"I am like him…my past is dead. I live in the moment - that's my only purpose."

As she sipped the warm tea, which was actually quite pleasant and warmed her insides, Amy thought about what he had said.

"Him?" Amy prompted as she drew away from her thoughts to speak clearly. "You mean Fargo, don't you?"

Just as she was starting to doubt that he would respond he confounded her expectation.

"You're clever; too clever for your own good." The flask was again pushed towards her lips but this time Amy drew her face back and looked her captor directly in the eye - she intended to go on with this conversation.

"Were you talking about Fargo?" She insisted, clearly not about to let this go.

The man held her gaze steadily for a long while, during which neither of them spoke or did anything - although in Amy's case she did not have a lot of choice about this. Amy felt decidedly uneasy beneath his relentless stare, she felt as if he were judging her heart and weighing her worth.

Eventually he responded to her question and she now clearly detected a note of wonder in his voice.

"You aren't scared."

_Is he asking or telling me? _Amy wondered as she met his questioning stare with proud eyes.

"No," she replied firmly. "I've no idea why it is that I know this but I'm sure in my heart that you won't harm me."

Her reply was followed by another lengthy silence - Amy was now quite used to these and could predict when they would occur and also when he would speak again.

"No – it is not in my blood to hurt a lady." He admitted in the end. "Only a demon without a soul would do that. It would be the action of something that kills out of blood lust rather than the need for self preservation." He thought about Leather but said nothing out loud.

Amy was feeling more and more puzzled by this strange, sad-voiced man - the very essence of sorrow seemed to pour out of every fibre of his existence. Not the sadness of loss or unbearable guilt but an inescapable regret, which was truly integral to his life.

"Why?" She asked in the end and this time she was not surprised that her voice had become strangely compassionate. "Why are you doing this?"

Just as she had expected there came no response to her question for a long while. It was, the blue-haired girl considered, as though he needed to look down deeply inside himself whenever she asked him a question - as though he had gone so long without speaking about himself that it took him several moments to figure out the answers himself before he could pass them on to her.

After what felt like an age of waiting he replied, and his voice sounded as though it were resigned to a bitter truth, which echoed from the very core of his soul.

"In this day and age, we must choose to become tigers and fight for the right to live in this hellish world…or else to be the docile oxen, which graze peacefully in the fields only to be torn to shreds by the predators which stalk the Earth." His eyes were grave as he looked at her again and saw with satisfaction that she was listening carefully to each and every word that he said. "I elected to lead the life of the carnivore in order to preserve my own life." He concluded darkly.

For a long while neither of them said anything as Amy considered the masked man - the way his voice sounded, the things he talked about, the things he did which he shouldn't, the things that he should have done but didn't…

Amy felt bewildered by the way he acted towards her – he was going out of his way to ensure that she was as comfortable as she could possibly be. In fact, she realised, looking around at her surroundings and blinking in surprise, he had even put her beneath the cover of the cliff-face so that she would be out of the beating snow.

However, the person who surprised Amy the most was herself. Her feelings told her that she ought to have been frightened since she was in the clutches of a ruthless maniac. Instead she noticed that whenever he spoke the voice of this man sounded strangely melancholy and his deep eyes, which lay just beyond the frayed holes in his mask, were dark and sombre. These fathomless pools were the saddest things that Amy had ever seen in her life and to her own surprise the blue-haired girl felt a surge of inexplicable sympathy for him rising in her heart - though why was beyond her understanding.

"So…you intend to use me to gain an advantage over Fargo?" She asked in a voice that was faint and subdued as she struggled with her confusion and conflicting emotions.

For the briefest instant she thought that she made out the most fleeting shadow of a smile on his face, although she could not be absolutely sure and she had no chance to take a more careful look for in a heartbeat it was gone again - whatever it had been.

"Please understand, I had nothing so crude in mind." He reassured her and then something struck his mind. "What's your name, anyway?" Amy gazed at him steadily and replied.

"Amy." Her voice was cool and crisp.

"A lovely name," her captor murmured. "…very appropriate for a _Sailor Scout_."

Before she could catch herself Amy had released a short, sharp and involuntary gasp of shock.

"You…know?!" She breathed as her eyes widened in disbelief.

This time the cynical smile that touched the lips of her captor was one of pity.

"I'm sure _now_." He responded mildly and Amy gave an inward groan as she realised that she had been tricked into revealing her secret identity. "So, which of them are you?"

Amy hesitated for a moment, but then decided that there was no point in trying to hide her Scout identity from him now.

"I am Sailor Mercury." She told him in a clear and distinct voice.

"Mercury. That name suits you well - matches the beauty in your eyes perfectly." He remarked as he considered this new revelation for a few moments before he dismissed it as being inconsequential to his agenda. "That's all for now," he told her flatly as he turned his back to her and regarded the white landscape which lay yonder. "You should get some rest - there are big things in store. Big and terrible things - things that are not for your eyes."

"Wait!" Amy exclaimed sharply as he started to walk away from where she was held captive. "Please tell me one more thing - what are you going to do to Fargo?"

"I think you have already worked out the answer to that one on your own, Amy."

"Why do you want him to suffer?" Amy demanded.

"Why do you _care_?" He returned briefly without turning back to look at her.

Amy opened her mouth to respond but then she wavered and no words left her lips. How could she put into words how she felt?

Her captor watched her shifting facial expressions as she struggled to find the words to express Fargo's importance to her.

Eventually he spoke again, in a slightly gentler voice.

"You love him."

Amy felt her heart almost stop - he sounded so sure about it…in fact he sounded even surer than she herself felt.

Her eyes radiant with love and honesty, Amy gazed at him.

"More than anybody." She whispered in a silky voice.

The man gave a deep sigh – a bitter and weary, but also very regretful, sound.

"Amy, life is no more than a brutal experience filled with nothing but relentless agony and anguish. There is no bliss to be found...anywhere." He said to her quietly. "Is your love for him really strong enough to withstand the harsh light of day?"

Again, Amy opened her mouth to fend off his questioning of her feelings but to her own consternation and dismay her voice faltered just as it had done before. She felt disturbed as she realised that she had actually listened to his words instead of closing her ears to him like she ought to have done.

"Fargo is like nobody I've ever met before." She eventually said in a defiant but quiet voice.

This declaration was immediately followed by another sigh.

"He'll age, Amy. He'll grow older and with each and every year that passes by he'll also become cold and bitter, and then when you look into his eyes right at the very end of your days together you won't even recognise him as the man you fell in love with." He told her gravely - he did not need to say it distinctly since Amy was already hanging, albeit unwillingly, on his every single word.

The Mercurian was silent as she struggled with her confused emotions…but why? Why had she even listened with such rapt attention as he had told her that she should not give herself to Fargo so freely?

Why had she let him say such things about her relationship with Fargo when she already knew in her heart that she loved him?

Trying to shake away the grip that his words of foreboding had taken on her heart, Amy shook her head firmly.

"You're wrong." She whispered quietly, but her voice was firm and the depths of her feelings unmistakable.

In response to her defiance her captor merely shrugged indifferently.

"Perhaps," he admitted as he turned away from her once more. "I have been wrong about a lot of things in my life, Amy. One more wouldn't make a lot of difference. Indeed, I would be glad in this case if it were true…but I doubt it."

Amy watched as he began to move away from where she was sat chained to the rock and in her eyes was a look of distress. Perhaps her captor could sense the shift in her emotions, for he spoke to her once more as he walked slowly away.

"Soon your freedom will be restored to you, Amy." He told her flatly as he came to a halt.

Amy's face was troubled - she knew what he had implied immediately.

When the time came for the two to finally meet it would be a meeting from which only one would emerge to see a new day.

Amy felt strangely calm as she realised this truth. And yet she was also desperately afraid - if Fargo came to rescue her then he might be hurt, or even…

"_Please_…"

The blue-eyed girl exclaimed in a voice that suddenly rang with pleading on the verge of sheer desperation. "You can't kill Fargo …if anything were to happen to him then I know that I would die too!"

Amy fell silent and squeezed her eyes shut as she hoped that her words would be able to sway his grim resolve. She had spoken out of her heart and confessed her secret feelings for the first time to somebody else as she had pleaded for the life of the one she loved.

All that Amy could do now was pray for the best.

But her captor's next words were to dash her dear hope.

"Sleep now, Amy," he instructed her gently but still with a firmness in his voice. "Rest and dream about innocent things like happiness and love…innocent and foolish things."

Even though Amy now felt despair washing over her, she realised that her eyes were beginning to feel heavy as the warmth of the fire and blanket lulled her into impending sleep.

However, in the moments before slumber came and claimed her in its peaceful embrace she could not help but speak to him one last time.

"They are wonderful things," she murmured drowsily as her eyelids began to drift closed, despite her best efforts to remain awake. "My friendship with the other Scouts has brought great joy into my life."

"What does friendship mean to one who is not truly of this world?" He replied cryptically. "Sleep, Amy. I will watch over you while you rest."

And the strange thing was that even though he was holding her prisoner and intended to take the life of the man she loved…Amy believed him.

As he watched Amy felt her eyelids begin to drift closed until she slept beneath the watchful eye of her captor - the man in the mask.

As he watched the blue-haired girl's face from a distance while she slept he thought that she looked just like a slumbering angel. If he were to achieve his aim then the pure light that shone in her face may be extinguished forever.

That would be a great evil…one which could not be justified for whatever reason.

And yet he had no choice…

A deep sigh of regret rose from his throat as he looked across at the rolling plains that stretched out further than the eye could see.

"Dreams…" muttered the masked man as he gazed out across the endless horizon.

x x x x x

Mina sighed as she closed her front door softly behind her before she followed Rei into her living room.

The girls had decided that they would spend the night at Lita's, and so the Venusian had decided to go home to pick up a spare change of clothes, and also to inform Alexia's parents that she would also be going, although in reality she would be staying by Erin's side at the hospital.

At the extremely brief meeting outside the hospital, everybody had been horrified by Lita's news of Erin's collapse in the hospital reception and his impending emergency operation.

Mina had become pale as she had wondered if Erin would ever wake up again and this thought had made her feel more frightened than she had felt in a long time. Also weighing heavily on their minds were the disappearances of both Amy and Fargo.

The girls were now forced to realise that both had been missing for too long now without a word - something _must_ have happened to them. It was as simple as that.

Mina wondered anxiously if the group who had attacked Erin and Alexia had also got to Amy and Fargo that night. Could their other friends also be lying unconscious and seriously injured out there in the cold night, far away from any kind of help?

Sternly Mina shook herself – she couldn't afford to think like this.

The Venusian knew that for the sake of all of her friends she must be strong in this dark hour. She knew that she couldn't give in to the doubt that preyed at her heart and threatened to overwhelm her completely.

It was time for all of her friends and herself to stand together or else stand alone - and be destroyed by the enemy.

However, as she had walked away from the hospital Mina had been stopped by Rei, who had called out her name and asked her if she could borrow some clothes from her, since her house was closer than the temple.

As she had looked into the pools of the raven-haired girl's eyes, Mina had seen that she wasn't the only one worrying about their friends - with a gentle smile she had assured Rei that she was of course welcome to borrow her things whenever she liked.

Rei always tried to keep her turmoil pent up silently inside of herself and tried to handle it on her own but Mina knew that this way of coping with one's own pain almost always ended in tears.

The Venusian had thought, while they had walked in silence to her house, that maybe she would be able to get Rei to open up to her.

"It's all going to be okay, Rei." Mina told the dark-haired girl with a forced cheeriness in her voice as she rummaged through a pile of clean clothes that were waiting to be ironed and stuffed various articles into her bag. "He's going to be fine! It's amazing how quickly people-"

"Mina…" Rei cut in abruptly and the dull note in her voice made Mina stop talking.

"Yeah?" She prompted when Rei hesitated to continue.

"Anyone looking how he did is definitely _not_ fine." Rei concluded flatly.

Mina felt her heart sink as - perhaps for the first time - she realised the bitter truth that coated the raven-haired psychic's words.

"Hey, Rei…" she began rather awkwardly.

"Look, I've got to do something or I'll go crazy." Rei said as she walked towards the kitchen door. "I'll make some tea, okay?"

Mina nodded encouragingly.

"Yeah." She said, knowing that the activity would help to keep Rei's mind off the horrible events of this night.

However, as Rei stepped into the kitchen her eyes fell upon a shape on the floor - she stopped in her tracks and her mouth fell open in horror.

Her scream of shock and distress made Mina leap from the couch and stand in the middle of the room, bolt upright in shock. The blonde's alarm lasted for a mere second but to her it felt like an entire lifetime passed.

"What is it?!" She exclaimed as her muscles relaxed again and she sprinted for the kitchen, steeling herself to face whatever horror lay within.

Rei whirled around to look at Mina as she reached the doorway and to the Venusian's consternation the girl's face was now pale and she was trembling from head to toe like a frightened little girl.

Whatever she had seen in the kitchen it had shocked her deeply.

"What?" Mina insisted anxiously because Rei was standing in the doorway and she could not see past her to glimpse what lay beyond.

Rei opened her mouth to reply but her voice was strangled and faltered on her lips as she trembled uncontrollably. Mina stared at her expectantly. "Well?" she asked simply.

Rei managed to pull herself together with a huge effort and speak coherently.

"I…it's…_Fargo_!" She stammered.

The Martian stepped aside and at last Mina could see into her kitchen and she stared at the ground where Rei was pointing with her finger.

It was indeed Fargo, lying on the floor outcold, his skin as white as the frost which coated him - he looked in a very bad way indeed and seemed to be breathing only very shallowly. The dampness on the kitchen floor caused by the melted snow on his clothes indicated that he had been lying there for some time now…

x x x x x

"We need more help here, people!" Doctor White barked over her shoulder at a trio of young nurses who were gathered at the other side of the emergency ward. "Come on, get more people over here!" Doctor White was currently engaged in pinning down Erin's left wrist and shoulder with the powerful grip of both her hands and her face was set and emotionless as she used all of her strength to try to hold down the thrashing boy.

As she struggled with Erin, who had woken up again since collapsing in the reception, the nurses arrived at the bedside and one of them took hold of the youth's other arm and shoulder while her companions held down his legs. As his body was gripped by intense pain, Erin gave an incredibly loud scream and started thrash violently as he lost all control of his senses as well as his body.

The ward was filled by Erin's howls of agony as the entire place buzzed with activity.

Doctor White checked the sedative-filled syringe she held in her hand, with which she was intending to inject the boy to prepare him for surgery, with frustration in her eyes. Why wouldn't he let her help him? If he didn't calm down he would just cause himself more damage! Finally there was a break in the convulsions and so she quickly found a vein and injected him with the drug.

"There," she muttered, wiping her brow. "In a few moments he should go under."

Alexia stood at the foot of the bed, frozen with terror as she watched the proceedings with her mouth covered by both of her hands and her eyes wide with shock.

Her heart pounded heavily as she breathed deeply while watching Erin thrashing violently as he was held down. The girl's face was deep set white and she had to struggle to keep herself from fainting as she trembled uncontrollably like a frightened animal. She had prepared herself for the worst when she had entered the emergency ward but she had not dreamed for a second that it would be as bad as this.

Suddenly Erin's wildly staring eyes snapped back into focus and his back became as stiff as a rake as he panted as if he had run very hard until out of breath. As the boy wheezed hoarsely a name formed shakily.

"A…lex…ia…" he managed with painful effort.

At the sound of his voice Alexia approached his side, regardless of the doctor and stood looking down at him.

"I'm here, Erin," she assured him firmly. "I'm not going anywhere." Erin's eyes took on a dreamy look as his arms and legs became relaxed and he looked at Alexia with a look in his eyes that reminded her of a small child that was afraid to go to sleep.

"Alexia…" he muttered in a broken and pleading voice. "…you can't let them…"

At once Alexia put her hand on his wrist and the instant that he felt her gentle touch Erin stopped trying to speak.

"Erin, listen to me - you have to trust the doctors." Alexia told him firmly as she looked directly into his eyes. "I promise that nothing will happen to you but you need to let her help you to become well again. So stop fighting it and just let her help…alright?"

Erin saw the truth in her eyes and slowly he allowed the drug flowing in his bloodstream to take him into a relaxed slumber.

Doctor White had watched Alexia's face closely as the girl had spoken to Erin and she marvelled at the power that this girl's voice seemed to have over the youth - what she had said to him had done more to calm him down than she could have said. As she looked at Alexia's firm and determined expression Doctor White realised suddenly that there was something different about this girl.

Something which was…not of this world.

When she spoke to Alexia again her voice now contained a curiously respectful tone.

"Thank you."

Alexia's pale eyes flashed at the doctor.

"Someone needed to do something, didn't they? Otherwise he would have hurt himself more." She said quietly. "Please, just do everything you can do make him better."

Doctor White found herself nodding her head and releasing her grip from Erin's wrist and shoulder. She then addressed her colleagues.

"Well everybody, you heard the young lady – let's get him to surgery."

The nurses eyed Erin, who now lay back completely outcold, then wheeled his bed off through double doors.

"That was well handled," Doctor White complimented the girl as she led to a waiting room and offered her a seat, which Alexia did not take. "You certainly seem to have a lot of influence over him."

Alexia nodded and smiled wryly.

"I guess so." She replied, since she really didn't have any idea what else she could say.

Doctor White now turned and fixed Alexia with a stern look as she decided that it was time for her to begin asking questions.

"Now, I don't know how long surgery will take, it depends on how severe his injuries are." She began. "But I will come back to you when I can and when I do I would like to know just how your friend came to be in such a condition." She announced in a very severe voice. "So, would you please stay here, Alexia?"

Alexia realised as she looked into the doctor's grave eyes that she meant no nonsense - she was determined to know exactly what had happened.

"Yes, of course I will." She responded honestly, thinking that at least she would have time to think of something to tell the doctor when she returned.

"Good. Then I shall see you later." Doctor White concluded, before leaving the room to head for the operating theatre. The doctor set her lips tightly as she walked; there was something decidedly strange about this whole affair and she was determined to get to the bottom of it before Erin left the hospital…

x x x x x

Fargo was dreaming about the past.

This was unusual, for under normal circumstances Fargo never gave even the briefest of thoughts to his lost years. To Fargo his life before Earth was something that was always out of his reach; always resting just beyond the tips of his fingers and always slipping away from him and melting back into the veils of time that had passed long before whenever he tried to reach out and touch it. Whenever he attempted reclaim his long ago days they would be denied to him as if they belonged to some other guy, somebody who certainly wasn't him.

Fargo had grown accustomed to this frustration and feeling of loss but the deprivation that always haunted his dreams was that of his real name…

Without it he felt incomplete, empty.

However, this time his dream was not of his life during the Silver Millennium and Queen Serenity's reign – no, this glimpse into his past focused upon a period of his life that had taken place not so long ago…but only if you measured in years.

As far as Fargo was concerned it had all happened a very long time ago, so long ago that it no longer mattered.

Well it _was_ all in the past, right?

Wrong.

It was very much to do with what was happening in his life right now, for a face from his past, which would have been much better had it been left buried there, had returned to force him to relive the past until the torment destroyed him. In his anguished and delirious slumber Fargo grimaced and shook his head, as though he were trying to deny all that he knew too well. The past was like an eternal loop, continuing to prey on the souls of the people who allowed themselves to be tormented by the things they had done and mistakes they had made and unless you could find the strength to break the circle and seize control of your own destiny you may very well find yourself being forced to repeat the mistakes of your past forever…

"_Kaori!" Cried one of the two youths who had just arrived down the set of stone steps. _

_The blonde-haired girl's face was visible to them as she stood a short distance away from where they came to a stop. _

_As the two youths watched her, wondering all the while what all of this could be about, Kaori's beautiful electric eyes shone in the eeriness of the deserted chamber of the train station that had been disused for several years since the opening of the new, more advanced and sophisticated one._

_The lovely teenage runaway, who had fallen in with the red-headed drifter (and wastrel? Very possibly…) Fargo and the dark-haired and lean street kid Erin six months ago, eyed both of them as they both stood looking at her, waiting for her to say something. _

_The expression on her face was strange - neither of the boys had ever seen anything like it and both of them had seen much in their lives. The look on the girl's face was such a peculiar mixture of quite a few emotions and being so worldly Fargo started to pick each one of them out individually from her expression, identifying each one as he found it. _

"_So…Fargo and Erin together." Kaori said and her lovely voice sounded very low and steady in the hushed atmosphere of the undisturbed train station, which had lain empty for years until tonight. "I want to thank you both for coming here just for me. You didn't have to, but you did…for me." _

_Something in her voice as she said this caused Fargo to raise his eyebrow. _

_Kaori had sounded sincerely grateful when she had thanked them for coming when she had asked them to meet her. _

_But also, she sounded…sorry? _

_As he thought over this Fargo managed to identify one of the emotions etched into Kaori's pretty face…sorrow. _

_As Fargo remained pensively silent, attempting to piece all of this together in an order that he could understand, Erin replied. _

"_Kaori, you know it's no problem, you're one of us!" The dark-haired youth exclaimed as he moved forward, closer to the girl. "The three of us are friends…no, more than that really! You, me and Fargo - we're a team! People like us have to stick together!" _

_Kaori winced slightly, so slightly that in the dim light Erin didn't notice, but Fargo did. His every sense was now alert and he watched the girl as carefully as a hawk. He had caught her cringe and his contemplative thoughts quickened in speed and depth. Another emotion in Kaori's eyes was now made clear to him…regret. _

_When Kaori spoke again there was pain in her voice. _

"_Fargo…Erin…listen, both of you - I want to thank you two for all that you've done for me since we first met. You guys have both been so good to me and the three of us have been through such a lot together…I really don't know what to say." Her voice was strangely sombre and quiet and her eyes sparkled beautifully in a way which took their breath away. "Without you guys I don't know what would have happened to me. I'll always be grateful for how you looked after me and didn't ask for anything in return." _

_Every fibre of Fargo's body was now urging him and whispering to him in warning but Erin did not have the same suspicion, which had already taken root in Fargo's mind. _

"_Hey, Kaori, don't worry about it! Somebody had to do it - the Firm of Fargo and Erin has been well noted for its rescues from the day that I joined the company!" He laughed warmly as Kaori's words touched his heart. "You're special to us - you're wonderful cuz you're a friend. The three of us'll always stick together through thick and through thin. We've helped each other survive in our times of need and that's what gives the three of us a link to each other." _

_Kaori was silent for a long time as several conflicting emotions flashed across her face._

_Fargo watched in silence as he saw regret, sorrow and shame all appear in her eyes, merging into one emotion. _

_The girl lowered her gaze as the full realisation of the horrible thing that she had done came crashing down over her and left her feeling devastated and horrified by herself. _

"_Erin…oh, Erin…" she whispered in a voice that was so sorrowful and full of desperate regret that it was heartbreaking to hear. "Do you really mean that?" _

_Erin laughed and wondered what could have come over her to make her talk this way. "You're a weird little thing!" He teased her. "Course I do! You mean just as much to me as Fargo does. I care about you."_

_Slowly Kaori raised her head again to look at the street kid and the empty expression in her eyes caused the smile on Erin's face to freeze then slowly die away as he realised that there was something very, very wrong in the situation. _

_Finally the blonde girl spoke again, and her voice was filled with the loathing that she now felt for herself and the guilt, which hounded her conscience but also rang with unshakeable purpose._

"_Then I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." She said in a voice that was hard and completely devoid of feeling, "I'm so sorry, Erin…forgive me, please." _

_Fargo finally understood what it all meant - when all of the emotions that he had seen so briefly on Kaori's face came together they formed one single thing, which although solitary, could be more devastating than anything else in the world._

_Betrayal. _

_There had been betrayal in Kaori's heart-snatchingly beautiful eyes as she had thanked Erin and Fargo for their friendship…_

_But Erin did not realise just what the mixture of feelings that now covered the blonde girl's face meant and so he couldn't comprehend what Kaori had just said. As Erin stared at their female companion, entirely bewildered by her words, Fargo felt the hairs on the back of his head prickle sending a sensation down his back. _

_The three of them weren't alone here. _

_This was the moment in which friendship became bitter betrayal. _

_As Kaori stood staring at the two of them with that empty look in her lovely eyes, devoid of the affection that she had clearly felt for them both a short time ago, the shadows all around them were disrupted by a sudden flurry of movement._

_Fargo and Erin staggered back in a daze as several figures stepped out from behind the stacks of rust-covered oil drums that were stacked up as high as the ceiling and closed in around them both. _

_Fargo stiffened as he took one sweeping look around and realised that he, Erin and Kaori were now surrounded and cut off from the steps that they had used to get here. _

"_Wha…" stammered Erin, who was staring at the newcomers, unable to take in what was going on. _

_The circle that now surronded them was comprised of over fifteen unpleasant-looking men and one or two women who were not an entirely surprising sight to Fargo, having seen many people like this on his travels. They were the kind of people that he had often glimpsed huddling in the shadowed corners of bars and whispering with their companions about their plans for after dark or, if it was already night outside, after they had finished their drinks._

_The surprise, as far as Fargo was concerned, lay in the fact that he had thought himself to be alone down here with Erin and Kaori…however this surprise didn't last all that long either as he thought about the blonde girl's words seconds before the ambush had taken place. _

_As Erin gaped and Fargo and Kaori remained silent a massively built thug in a ripped, sleeveless shirt and dark sunglasses snickered at the dark-haired boy's inability to grasp the situation._

"_Surrrrrpriiiiiise!" he laughed dirtily at the trio, who stood trapped by himself and his comrades. "Bet neither of you punks expected to see us here, did'ja?"_

_Fargo instantly caught onto the word 'neither'. __Kaori__, he thought bitterly as he looked at her face, trying to meet her eyes only to find that she avoided his gaze. His heart had felt as though it had been pierced by cold, twisted metal as he had realised the truth but deep down he had hoped and prayed that there might be the smallest chance that he had been wrong. _

_As the men and women had surrounded them Erin had been speechless, carried away by the speed with which events were taking place but now he glanced anxiously at Kaori, who apparently seemed to be completely at ease and unafraid by the bloodthirsty street gang that had appeared from out of nowhere._

"_Kaori, get over here now!" He yelled as he motioned wildly for her to run over and get between himself and Fargo. "I get that you're scared but they won't lay a greasy finger on you while we're here to protect you!" _

_As they listened to this cry the vicious and grim-looking gang all burst into delirious howls of laughter, as if they found something entertaining in the words that Erin had just yelled. _

_Erin stared around at them with a befuddled look on his face. "I say something funny?" He challenged, forgetting for the moment about the potentially lethal situation that he had so abruptly been hurled into. _

"_Ohhhhh yes! Definitely!" A slender young woman, whose breath-taking dark blue hair shone like the sky at midnight, drawled casually in response as she regarded him with amusement. "You should take your talent to the stage, honey!"_

_As the merriment began to die down apart from a few snickers at the side Kaori spoke and her tone of voice was level and emotionless. _

"_I don't need to be protected from them, Erin." _

_Erin's attention snapped back to her._

"_Come again??" He asked as he felt bewildered by the certainty with which she had said that. _

_Coming out of his bitter reverie at last Fargo whirled around and snapped at him._

"_Use your frickin' head, Erin! Kaori's behind all of this! She's helped them trap us!" Erin's mouth fell open as he stared at his angered friend in sheer disbelief._

"_What did you…? No!" He spluttered, not wanting to believe what Fargo had just said. "No! Kaori would never…it's not possible." _

"_It's true, Erin." Kaori interrupted his desperate denial of her betrayal in that same perfectly pure voice, so empty of any kind of emotion that Fargo could not bear to hear her use it. "Fargo's right. I was told to arrange for both of you to come here to lure you into a trap, and this is it."_

_Erin couldn't speak as he stared at her and saw the unfeeling look in her eyes; however, Kaori didn't need to hear him speak because the pain that he felt inside was quite clearly shown on his face as he was slowly forced to accept that the girl who he had trusted as a friend, trusted completely, had turned on them. The intensity of the pain in Erin's eyes tore at her heart far more than Fargo's obvious but unspoken anger at what she had done and even the horrible feeling of immorality that had kept her awake in her bed for the last few days since she had first been approached with this proposition. _

_The hurt look in the street kid's eyes made her realise for the first time just what she had done and as she stood stricken by guilt her expressionless mask wavered as though it were about to tear away completely and reveal the real girl behind it. _

_It did. _

"_Oh my god. I'm so sorry, Erin!" She cried suddenly and now her voice was full of remorse as she thought about what she had done to them after all they had done for her. "Fargo, Erin, I'm so-" _

_But then she heard the derisive muttering that began to ripple through the assortment of low-lives after her display of weakness and caught herself. _

_This was the way things now were, she told herself sadly, and she had no other choice than to go forward with what she had done. The effort was wrenchingly painful but Kaori embraced the pain, which she found better than the emotions she had felt when she had given into the regret of her betrayal and regained the empty expression, even though a desperate tear had now traced its way down her face regardless of her effort to conceal her weakness. _

_From the circle, the blue-haired girl was watching Kaori with close attention - her eyes had softened as she had seen the tear sparkling in the corner of the blonde girl's eye and she remembered how hard it had been for her when she had needed to prove that she could leave all remaining traces of her former life behind without regret and without looking back for a moment, just as Kaori was doing now. _

_The girl could feel sympathy for Kaori welling up inside her as she gazed at the younger girl who had betrayed her friends because their leader had ordered her to. _

"_I'm sorry, both of you, but I'm only doing what I have to do." Kaori told Fargo and Erin in the empty, hollow tone of voice, which didn't suit her at all. _

_It was a heartless voice and this was something that Kaori could never be._

"_You're turning on us because it's what you need to do?" Erin yelled but his voice sounded more pleading than accusing as he stared at her in agony. _

_Again Kaori felt a waver of sadness run through her body but this time she remained steady and didn't let it slip through and appear on her face. She was anxious now, for she had lost Fargo and Erin the moment that she had watched them come here and step obliviously into the centre of the ambush and she knew that if she were to fail then she would have nothing. _

_It was desperately important that she showed no weakness at all. _

"_Erin, please understand me." She began quietly as she tried to search for words to explain why she had done what she had. _

_Erin didn't even let her get started._

"_Understand." He repeated dazedly and then his face contorted with fury and he yelled at her. "Understand?! What do you want me to __'understand'__, Kaori?! How could you do this to us after everything!! How __could__ you?!" _

_Kaori faced the tide of emotion without once flinching, at least on the outside._

"_Like I said," she replied quietly and narrowed her eyes slightly. "I'm doing this because I need to, not because I want to." _

_Erin didn't respond - he was gagged by the emotion that burned his soul and there weren't any sufficient words to tell her just how much she had hurt him anyway. _

_Fargo hadn't once taken his eyes away from Kaori's face since he had realised that she was responsible for leading them into this trap and the tone he used as at last he spoke to her was similar to her own - hollow. Kaori was using this voice in order to hide the way she was feeling and now Fargo was using it to do exactly the same thing. _

"_There's only one thing that I'd like to know Kaori, what did they offer you?" Fargo asked simply and since he was working hard to keep the emotion from his voice it shone in his grey eyes instead. "What was worth more than our friendship?" _

_Kaori actually lowered her eyes; facing Erin's rage and seeing the pain that her betrayal had caused him in his eyes had been bitter enough for her but this was Fargo - the one who had found her and taken her away from the danger of the streets. She could not bear to see the anger and bitterness in his eyes and now that it was too late for her to change her mind she regretted the betrayal of the best friend that she'd ever had - and now thrown away. _

"_He promised me that I'd be safe if I did as he asked, Fargo." She whispered in a voice that was almost silent as she desperately avoided looking into his eyes. "He told me that if I did this one thing for him then he'd protect me forever." _

_Erin's eyes flashed angrily in the dim light as he heard this._

"_And what have we done for you?" He exclaimed incredulously. "You traded your friends in for…" his voice trailed off as the feelings of betrayal once again rendered him speechless. _

_Kaori squeezed her eyes shut and now she found that she couldn't try to justify what she had done. _

_All she could remember was the desperate fear that she had felt before she'd met Fargo and Erin, living on the street day after day, wondering if she was going to be safe until the next day and wondering at the same time what would happen if she made it to the next daybreak. _

_When she had been with Fargo and Erin she had had nightmares about going back to that and having the sense of belonging and security that she had felt with them both being torn away from her and being all alone again. When he had come he'd seen the fear in her eyes and so he'd known which offer would bring her over to his side and what she would reluctantly agree to help him ensnare her friends in return for. _

_The guy in the sleeveless shirt laughed scornfully as he lapped this entire scene up._

"_That's right, punk! The little cutie knows what she needs! Why would she wanna settle for eighth best when she can have __the__ best?" _

_Fargo only gave him a look of contempt, which he didn't bother to disguise and said nothing. It would be useless because he knew that none of these low-lives would ever understand. _

"_Who, Kaori?" He asked the girl he'd always thought that he'd known in a sad and tired voice. "Who?" _

_Kaori finally looked up at him and she felt a terrible shock as she saw his eyes at last. _

_Fargo's eyes were empty of anger and bitterness as he met her teary gaze. The only thing that she could see in those grey orbs was sadness. _

_Kaori was filled with dismay as she looked breathlessly at the red-haired boy, who gazed back at her. The girl had never seen that expression in his eyes before for she had never known him to feel sorrow and she could not speak as she felt a sudden loathing for herself because of just how much she had hurt him. _

_Now she didn't care what happened to her because she had lost the friendship of the boy who had saved her life and treated her with tenderness and respect. _

_Kaori remembered clearly when she had reluctantly followed Fargo into his room back then and offered to pay him back for what he had done for her, taking her in and giving her his own food when he had realised just how thin she had become while she had been on the streets. _

_She had been filled with fear and trembling but she'd been resolved to do what she had come to do. However, just as she had reached up to undo the first button of the shirt that he had given her Fargo had snapped out of the daze that he had been in and grabbed her wrist and stopped her. As she had stared at him in confusion, wondering why he'd stopped her from taking off her shirt Fargo had told her that she was worth more than this and that she should never throw away her innocence just to repay a favour. She had been surprised as Fargo had told her that she was his friend and that he had done everything because of that – he cared for her and that this was her home for as long as she wanted, and that if one day she wanted to move on then he would understand and let her go. _

_Kaori had been touched by the sincerity of his words and she had been moved by the nobility of his actions, refusing to take advantage of her when he could have accepted her offer without question. So she had stayed - and from that day she, Fargo and Erin had been three. _

_Kaori's heart was filled with sadness as she realised that she had thrown away the best thing that had ever happened to her - friendship and respect. _

_Fargo's eyes were still on her as he waited for her to tell him who had manipulated her into doing all of this. "Well?" he prompted her sadly. _

_Kaori couldn't speak, for her voice was drowned in the tears that she was so desperate to shed but were denied her. _

_Then a voice spoke softly from the shadows, so level and quiet that for a moment Fargo thought that it was the voice of the darkness itself. _

"_So, who's winning?" _

_The voice was as smooth as black velvet and somehow reminded Fargo of the contented purring of a well-fed cat. _

_Then out of the shadows he came. This was the first time that Fargo ever saw Keiju, and the memory of their first meeting had never died from his memory. _

_The man who emerged from the shadows was poised proudly and erect with an almost regal bearing and as he gazed around his eyes were grave and as fathomless as the sea. _

_They were so piercing that when Fargo met them he experienced a breathtaking moment that felt as though the man that now stood before him could somehow see into his heart and know him for who he truly was. _

_A mane of flaxen hair was tied back behind his head in a ponytail to hold it from his face. His shoulders were broad and his well-proportioned arms were crossed firmly over his muscular and well-built chest. _

_The expression on his face was wry but knowing - as if the whole world was simply there for his own amusement. The certainty, which initially flashed through Fargo's mind was that this must be an avenging angel of some kind, who had descended from some higher sphere to dwell among the lowly mortals for some purpose. _

_Suddenly, detecting a stillness in the air behind him, he glanced around at the circle and to his concern he saw that a startling change had fallen over the gang members who had been swaggering with confidence up to now. _

_To Fargo it seemed now that their eyes were transfixed with fearful awe and respect as they stood frozen in the presence of this enigmatic newcomer and all seemed to be unable to tear their eyes away from him. And now that he had this first chance to inspect them at his leisure Fargo noticed that they all shared something in common as far as their clothes went. _

_On the shoulders of their shirts, halter tops, crop-tops or leather jackets every one of them had a silver K attached as if was some sort of an emblem of identification. Fargo's eyes narrowed as he contemplated the significance of this…_

_Either the K was the initial of the name of the gang that they were all part of or every single members' name began with the letter K…which didn't seem very likely as he realised after a moment's thought. _

_Although he did not know it yet this striking man was actually Keiju, the long established Criminal Overlord of Kyoto, whose ruthlessness and non-existent penchant for mercy was known and dreaded through the city and never been surpassed in history and in heaven's grace never would. _

_Keiju! _

_The name that was whispered in awe-thrilled voices in the darkest corners of the city and a long way beyond. _

_The man's devilishly handsome face was polite but he was grinning dashingly as he slowly swept his respectful followers with a long glance, taking all the time he wanted as he met each and every one of their eyes, so that they would all be fully aware of the power that his presence commanded. _

_When they were all breathless with suspense he inspected Fargo, Erin and Kaori with a very close scrutiny. His eyes skimped over Erin, who didn't interest him, and Kaori, who he already knew, but when his eyes fell upon Fargo he gave him his full attention and grinned. _

_When he spoke at last his voice was like everything else about him - awe-inspiring and quite literally breathtaking. _

"_So glad that you could make it, Fargo. I've been desperate to meet you for a long while." He said, and his voice sent a shiver up Kaori's spine as she gazed at him with parted lips and wondering eyes. _

_Fargo snapped out of the dazed trance that he had been sent into by the magnificent power of the newcomer's face and eyes. _

"_Oh, really? Er…am I supposed to recognise you or something?" He asked without a trace of wonder in his voice. _

_The man's grin widened and Fargo realised that his teeth were whiter than he'd expected them to be._

"_I am Keiju." He introduced himself so casually that Fargo didn't think that he was serious at first. _

_How could somebody use such a mild and flippant tone of voice to convey the sheer importance and magnitude of such a shocking statement? Then he realised that he was in fact standing in the presence of one of the most wanted men in Japan and the derisive grin that had been bubbling up on his face died slickly away. _

_By his side Erin nearly fell over as Fargo wondered which was the most daunting thing - the fact that someone who he had trusted with his life had sold him out for her own safety; the fact that he and Erin were surrounded by a huge street gang who couldn't wait to get down to mixing work with pleasure or the fact that he was standing before the most dreaded man in the country. _

_Since he was pressed for the time that he would have needed to make a precise final decision he settled for one winner and two very close ties. _

_The winner of the shiver-inducement department regarded him with his smouldering eyes as he pierced Fargo's soul with a stare. _

_Fargo didn't so much as twitch in response._

"_You're Keiju?" He asked thoughtfully. _

"_That's me." Keiju grinned and another layer of his deep charisma was revealed. _

"_Oh," Fargo replied and then without a flicker of reaction he added: "You're infamous, y'know?" _

_Keiju's eyes flashed darkly as he smiled in growing satisfaction. Fargo wasn't scared of him and he liked that in potential recruits… _

"_Thank you." He replied with a strange gleam in his eye as he regarded the red-haired boy. "It's flattering to hear that I'm so well known in Tokyo."_

_Fargo's eyes remained calm but inwardly he had just felt a shocked shiver._

"_You know that I lived in Tokyo before I moved here?" He asked in a mildly curious voice but in reality he was deeply interested in the answer to this. _

_Keiju laughed as he read the look in Fargo's eyes._

"_Oh, yes!" he exclaimed. "You can't be a major runner in the Japanese Criminal Empire without being the first to know when new blood springs up somewhere in the wide blue yonder. I've been following your career for quite some time now, Fargo. A fascinating story filled with ribald encounters and adventure." his eyes narrowed zealously as he regarded Fargo in a different humour now. "But it's strange. You see, I haven't been able to find any record on you before that. In fact it's almost like you didn't exist before Tokyo!" _

_Fargo grinned wryly for a second - Keiju hadn't the faintest idea how near to the truth he'd just come._

"_So, why the face-off?" he asked, in an attempt to change the subject from a very difficult one to a more pragmatic one. "Have you finally brought about the crash of the economy and need a Saturday night filler?" _

_Keiju gave a sinister smile but there was a good-humoured twinkle in his eye. _

"_You're tenacious, I'll have to say that. All right then…keep your secrets if you really must." He said, slightly amused. _

_As he prepared to begin on the matter that had brought him here he glanced over at Kaori and remembered that she was the last loose thread that needed tying up before he got down to business. _

"_You did better than I expected, I have to admit. Congratulations, Kaori…You're in!" Keiju smiled at her dashingly. _

_Kaori wondered why these words didn't sound as reassuring as she had thought they would be. _

"_Would one of you mind taking the young lady away from this hell-hole for her outfit and training?" Keiju appealed to the female members of this unit of his countrywide organisation. "This could get a little…unsuitable…for her inexperienced eyes." _

_The last remark sent a chill through Kaori's heart and she glanced sharply at him as all of the females glanced at each other. _

_As it happened there were no immediate volunteers since most were unwilling to miss out on the entertainment that had been lined up for them. However, the dark blue-haired girl, who had been captivated by Kaori from the first moment that she had set eyes on her, took an eager step forward. _

"_Should I take her, sir?" She asked loudly, causing all attention to be quickly transferred to her. _

_Keiju looked at her and after a moment's thought he clicked his tongue in assent. _

"_Okay, you're the one in charge of her." He informed the blue-haired girl who grinned in pleasure. _

"_I'll do my best!" She assured him and then she turned and smiled at Kaori. "C'mon then!" _

_Kaori didn't move as she looked first at Fargo and then at Erin. The dark-haired boy looked at her with bitterness in his face and the other could not even bear to meet her eyes. Kaori felt as though her heart was being ripped apart as she looked at the two of them over and over again and finally she turned to face Keiju with concern on her face. _

"_What are you going to do with them?" She asked quietly, her eyes firmly fixed on his face. _

"_We'll see." Keiju replied soothingly in a calm voice. Kaori's brow quivered but she stood her ground. _

"_But…you promised that you wouldn't do anything to hurt them!" She exclaimed in a stricken voice. _

_Keiju's smile faded - even though he was the master of the criminal empire here in Kyoto he loathed having to break a promise he'd made to a woman - especially one so young and innocent as this one. _

"_Sometimes circumstances call for me to break a promise here and there." He apologised with genuine regret. "I'm sorry." _

_Kaori stared at him for a long time and then quietly the blue-haired girl sidled up to her. "C'mon, Kaori!" She grinned as she draped her arm around the blonde girl's shoulders with such affection that one would have thought that she known her for years. "Let's blow this place! It'll be great, you'll see. We can be like sisters." _

_Kaori didn't reply as she remained staring pleadingly at Keiju who was sternly unmoved and lowering her head sadly she allowed herself to be turned around and led away from the train station. Urged to glance back one last time at her former friends she found herself looking into Fargo's serious eyes. _

_In the last moment that ever passed between them Fargo's eyes pleaded with Kaori to stay with them. Kaori caught her breath and for that moment her eyes were filled with the desperate wish to do just that. Then the long moment ended and she looked away sorrowfully, unable to meet his eyes any longer. _

_Fargo watched sadly as Kaori was led away from them. Neither he nor Erin ever saw her again but the red-haired boy never forgot her beautiful eyes and endearingly pure innocence that had come to an end that night at the same moment as their friendship in this dark place. _

_Keiju caught the expression of anguish in the youth's grey eyes as he watched Kaori walk out of his life forever and he smiled darkly. _

"_Oh…you got your feelings hurt, didn't you?" He remarked with a cynical chuckle as he unwrapped his arms and flexed them slightly just to relax them. "See what happens when you stick your neck out for people? They put a rope around it." _

"_No," Fargo replied quietly without looking at him. "You did that to her. You poisoned her mind." _

_Keiju's eyes glittered at him as his face grew hard and stern._

"_No, Fargo," He replied softly. "No. This is the path that she chose for herself." _

_Fargo was breathing heavily as he turned to look at him darkly, all traces of humour now gone from his face, washed away by the tide of loss that had crashed over him._

"_That's not true." he snapped as he glared in fury at the man who had twisted Kaori. "She was okay before you did that to her. She was happy. Now you've ruined her." _

_Keiju shook his head slowly._

"_Whatever she did Kaori made the decision on her own. All of us are responsible for our own actions, Fargo. That's something you've gotta know in this life." _

_Fargo wasn't even listening as he stared at the crimel lord with hate in his eyes and in his heart. "What do you want?" he spat coldly, simply. _

"_To offer you the chance to join my empire, Fargo." Keiju replied. _

"_And why should I want to do that?" Fargo snapped bitterly. _

"_Because you belong with us…a wild creature of the night. We need determined and resourceful people like you." Keiju told him gravely and now his eyes were upon him more as those of a father than the eyes of a warrior. "Fargo, think about it…we can all rule the entire city…no, the country, together!" _

_Fargo did not flinch as he stared directly into Keiju's eyes and gave him his answer to the proposal he had gone to such lengths to sell to him. "Ain't gonna happen." _

_Immediately Keiju's face became grim and stern at the defiance in Fargo's bitter voice._

"_Is this meant to be some kind of moral stand?" He demanded. "Because I really don't think that's such a good idea." _

_Fargo stared at him with a look of pure hatred in his eyes. "You know, I really don't give a damn what you think!" He said back sharply. _

_Keiju smiled like a wolf as he saw the fire in him and found him all the more attractive as a member of the team for it. _

_It seemed that Fargo would be no different from the rest of the unwilling and independent strays he had brought into his service. _

"_So that's how you want to live…as a drifter?" Keiju's face was scornful as he tried to convince Fargo to join him. "Wandering aimlessly day after day and never staying in one place for long? What kind of life is that? Tell me that, Fargo!" Fargo stared at him with deep coldness._

"_One that I've known all my life and that I'm happy with, thank you." he replied flatly. _

_Keiju bared his teeth in frustration at Fargo's stubborn refusal to open his eyes to the truth about life. _

"_You idiot…how can you choose to live like an animal when you could be so much more?" He demanded angrily as he glared at the red-haired youth in disbelief. "You have potential Fargo! I can see it in your eyes! Fight, take, create fear and kill!" Keiju's eyes were almost fervent as he hissed these words at Fargo who faced him with a grim expression on his face. "You have the power, the motive and the right to do as you please. Join me and you'll experience freedom that you've never known before!" _

_Fargo's eyes were cold as he met the older man's intense stare without backing down or weakening for even a moment and never once considering what he was being offered, which he found disgusting. _

"_Never, Keiju," he responded flatly as his eyes sparkled seriously at the crime lord as he refused all that he had been offered. "You do everything that you just proposed to me like a fanatic; as if you really find joy in them. But I think that I'll settle for a simple happy life with the only things that I've ever needed…my freedom, dignity and my friends." _

"_Shall I…convince you?" Keiju murmured in a meaningful voice as he focused all attention onto the red-haired youth and allowed nothing else to exist in his world. "I can see that this relationship is something that we're both going to have to work at. But by the end of it you will willingly follow me along the true path of life." _

_There was such cold conviction in his voice that Fargo narrowed his eyes in anger. "I'm nobody's lap-dog…even yours, Keiju." He replied coldly. _

_The tension was overpowering now - whatever was going to happen next would be happening at any moment now. Keiju's face frowned at the relentless stubbornness that Fargo continued to defy him with and as he spoke softly and alluringly, it sounded to the red-haired boy like he was speaking more to himself then him. _

"_In war we cease to be men. Our lives change and present us with a vital choice, which shapes the path that we will take and eventually follow through to the very end of our lives. We must choose whether we will become the docile oxen which peacefully graze, posing no threat to anyone until they are torn to pieces." His dark eyes sparkled in a predatory way that suggested danger so seductive that it would drown any who ventured into it until the end of their days. "…or tigers, who live by preying on all others in order to remain alive." _

_Fargo shook his head dazedly – this whole thing was nuts._

"_What are you saying?" he asked mildly as he gave up trying to make any sense out of this nightmare that he had become embroiled in. _

"_These are my terms. We will fight here, one-on-one, sparing no force and without any interference from others." Keiju announced and in response his people groaned in bitter disappointment as they realised that tonight they were along only as spectators for the sport that was to come. "Should you overcome me then you and your friend will be allowed to leave this place alive and do as you will with your lives." He paused and now his eyes gleamed again in that predatory way as he regarded Fargo intensely. "However…if you are forced to submit then you will have to agree to remain with me…for the rest of your life." _

_Fargo was silent as he thought about the risk involved here and everything that rode on the outcome. _

"_Why should I agree to that?" he asked quietly, deciding to put aside the fact that he was surrounded by several thugs who were dying to tear into himself and Erin. _

_Keiju gazed back at him calmly. _

"_Look behind you." He replied coolly and pointed a finger to where Erin was standing. _

_Fargo looked over his shoulder to see that two members of Keiju's gang were now standing on either side of his friend and that one of them was leaning over his shoulder with something gleaming in his hand. _

_Erin gulped and his throat felt like a rock as the blade of the knife trembled closely to the skin of his neck. _

"_Good luck, Fargo." He urged with a nervy laugh as he felt worried by the fact that the woman with the knife was holding it in a rather shaky hand. "You rule! Knock him dead…seriously!" _

_Fargo realised with a sinking heart that he was stuck and now had to play the twisted game that Keiju had set up for him. _

_Turning to face the criminal lord again Fargo saw with growing irritation that the great man was looking at him with an expression of satisfaction as he stood content in the knowledge that his plan had worked flawlessly. _

_Fargo's eyes narrowed in hatred as he stood prepared to fight to the death with the man who had ruined the life of a girl who had been more important to him than he had realised until the second that she had been lost forever._

"_Now I'm gonna get you back for Kaori." The red-head spat, knowing that there would be nothing to stop the gang from cutting Erin's throat and then tearing him apart if he triumphed over the greatest crime lord that history had ever known. _

_Keiju's response to this declaration of everlasting hatred was a confident smile as he prepared for the fight to decide Fargo's fate. _

"_Don't worry, Fargo, soon you and she will be together again to live side by side as brother and sister and I shall cherish you both - both as my newest son and daughter, a part of my family for the rest of your days." He promised the despising youth, meaning every word he uttered and smiled darkly. "But now," he grinned as he stooped and tensed up his arm in readiness to either block Fargo's first blow or make the first strike himself. "…we fight." _

_As Fargo gazed into his glittering eyes he thought that if evil had the face of a man than this was surely the one. _

x x x x x

Alexia sat straight-backed on her seat in the waiting room, her hands clasped tightly in her lap. Half an hour had passed since Erin had been rushed into the operating theatre and so far there had been no news. _No news is good news, that's what they say, isn't it? _She'd thought to herself as she'd last looked up at the clock. _I really don't understand how anyone could believe that. _The only other people in the room were a woman and a little girl, who had been earlier rummaging through a box of toys in the corner, every now and again making little noises of delight as she'd pulled out a doll or a stuffed animal that she had liked. She was now asleep, her head resting on her mother's lap. The woman occasionally glanced at Alexia, as if she wanted to say something to her, but had so far remained silent, stroking her daughter's sleek, dark hair. Alexia's face was so blank that the woman could never have imagined what had been going through the Charonian's mind ever since she had come to sit in the room. Since the attack on Erin she hadn't had a chance to sit down and think about things clearly. All night people had been asking her questions that she hadn't even had a moment to think about the answers to, until now. Now she could see things, things that made her feel unsettled but at the same time angry.

Leather's heartless thrashing of Erin had dragged memories up from the darkest depths of her mind; memories that she had fought over and over to keep there, memories that she desperately wanted to forget were ever real. As the bloody thirsty Material Girl had tortured Erin the Scout of Charon had recalled the sickening pain that had flowed through her body as she had been relentlessly shocked with an electric-charged stick for thirty long minutes, in a room so white that it had made her weak, light-deprived eyes ache and water. She had been unable to move, her arms chained up and her legs too weak to stand on. She had knelt there, unable to do anything, whilst _he_ had stood over her with the stick, which he fondly called Electra..._He_ had laughed at her as she'd felt her skin prickle and burn unbearably...

Lucilius...

She had never told anyone about her ordeal, not even Estrella knew what she had gone through on his ship. She hadn't been able to bring herself to talk about it, it just hurt too much. And so she had coped alone through the nightmares and dreadful flashbacks, forcing them to the back of her mind as soon as they surfaced.

And as she sat there now, she knew exactly who the Material Girls had been hired by.

Lucilius's one desire was to tear her world apart piece-by-piece until she was the only thing left in it. He would pick off her friends, her family, anyone she became close to - destroying them in front of her, slowly destroying her soul along with them.

And tonight it seemed he had decided to begin with Erin.

She clasped her hands even tighter, her fingernails biting into her skin, and narrowed her eyes with angry distress. He must been watching them, and he must have hired the Material Girls to kill Erin because he saw him as the easiest of her friends to remove. Knowing Lucilius he was probably planning to work his way up from the weakest to the strongest of her closest companions; striking inconsistantly and when she least expected it. She guessed that he hadn't told the Material Girls who she was because they might get scared or decide they'd rather fight her than Erin.

It was now, as she once again thought of Erin's battered body, that she made a firm decision.

Alexia's face darkened slightly - though too slightly for the woman sitting opposite to notice - as she continued to contemplate the three people who were the main individuals in this situation - Erin, who lay in a critical condition in the operating theatre; _Leather, _who had been the one responsible for putting him there and had had fun doing it; and _Lucilius_, who had put the Material Girl up to it.

For Erin, she knew that she could do nothing but wait and hope for the best, no, pray for the best. Lucilius was out there somewhere, probably laughing maniacally at what had happened that night and, although she wanted nothing more than to be able to confront him at that very moment and make him pay for how she'd suffered - both physically while she had been a prisoner on his ship and psychologically since she'd discovered he was still alive - she somehow knew that it wasn't the right time.

But Leather was another matter altogether…

_Leather…_she had beaten Erin half to death mercilessly, a song in her heart with every blow and had laughed in delight as she had left him nearly dead. A chill went down Alexia's spine as she replayed the attack in her head over and over.

"Let me tell you a little secret," she heard Leather's voice hiss to her once again. "I love what I do. Oh, sure, I get paid a lot for it but, just between you and me, I'd do THIS…for free."

One thing was certain to her determined mind - as Lucilius was bound to have himself hidden away well, Leather would have to pay for the harm to Erin.

In her nightmares Lucilius had always told her she was too weak to fight him.

She decided that it was time to send him a little message.

That message would be Leather's broken body – the Material Girl would be transformed from a threat from Lucilius into a warning to him – a warning that Alexia was a lot stronger than he could ever imagine, and no matter what he did she would defeat him in the end.

She sighed, leaning the back of her head against the wall, as she realised that the energy she was using thinking about everything was simply going to waste right now. The Charonian girl knew that she would have to bide her time until she met Leather again, and when she did…

What the Material Girl may have seen as the ultimate triumph for her master was going to prove to be her ultimate mistake. Alexia promised it to her.

x x x x x

"Hey, you guys, he's coming round!!" Mina exclaimed, jumping to her feet in delight.

On the other side of the room Rei, Lita, Luna, Artemis and Estrella all stopped talking abruptly and turned around to look at Fargo, who lay on the couch with Mina crouching beside him.

Sure enough Fargo, who lay beneath a blanket, was groaning and beginning to shift on the couch in a very conscious way as they gazed at him. The youth pushed away the blanket, rose unsteadily into a sitting position on the couch and placed a hand on the side of his aching head as the others all watched, feeling relieved.

Estrella watched closely as the boy shook his head slowly from side to side in an attempt to clear it of the dull yet steady ache, which gripped it and made it throb.

"You looked as though you were having a nightmare." She observed gently and by default became the first one to be heard by Fargo after awakening from his coma.

Fargo glanced carelessly at the kitten, not looking a little bit surprised to see her there.

"Oh, no, Estrella." he disagreed. "Not a nightmare…more like a glimpse into the past."

"Pardon?" Estrella asked politely as she looked puzzled by this cryptic response.

"Doesn't matter." Fargo said, dismissing the whole topic, bored with it already. "Who does matter right now is Amy."

"Yeah…you!" Lita burst out, having observed that Fargo was looking well enough to be questioned. "Where have you been the past few hours? And where's Amy?"

Fargo gave a start of surprise at Lita's remark and a glance out of the window confirmed that it was still dark outside.

To him it felt as if it had been several hours since he had crawled here to find Mina through the blizzard that had wrapped him in bitter cold, causing him to collapse the very moment after he had staggered in through the back door. Yet here he was being told that hardly any time had passed at all.

_Hmm…well, well,_ he thought whimsically.

"Answer the question, Fargo. What happened?" Luna demanded causing Fargo to drop the amused smile that had crept across his face and to force a serious expression onto it. "Mina and Rei found you here outcold and we have all stayed by your side ever since! And it has exhausted us all, believe-you-me, so I think that the least you could do is offer us some kind of explanation about just what has happened."

Fargo looked grave although there was a twinkle in his eyes - then he looked around at the girls who were present and quickly did the arithmetic and frowned.

"Hey, where's Serena…and Alexia?" He suddenly asked, looking around the room for any sign of the absent girls. "And Erin too?" He added, realising that Amy was not the only one of his friends who was missing.

Luna took a deep breath - she realised that Fargo ought to hear _her_ explain what had transpired the night before, before she attempted to pick _his_ brains for information.

So the black cat did and by the time she had related the frantic events of the night before an hour had slipped away. When eventually Luna finished her tale she realised that she no longer seemed to have the red-haired boy's attention.

Fargo was now sitting gazing through the window and at the white light of the snow, which coated the world outside Mina's living room.

Fargo's face had remained perfectly composed as he had listened to Luna's story and not once had his expression wavered while he had learnt that Erin was now in hospital in need of surgery and that Alexia had chosen to remain with him. Serena had left not long before he had woken as she'd remembered she'd got to do something important, although she had not said what exactly.

Luna looked quite angry as she wondered whether or not Fargo had even been listening to her while she had been explaining what had happened and the girls were all staring at him, expecting him to react in some way.

But he didn't – Fargo simply remained gazing out through the window in perfect calm.

"You're sure that it was _definitely_ Erin they were after?" He asked presently in a voice that was so sedate that it could almost be called mild. "You're positive that it wasn't Charon they were gunning for?"

The seemingly casual, slow and thoughtful way in which he said this took them all by surprise. Wasn't he the least bit concerned about Erin's condition and Alexia's state of mind?

"Alexia made it quite plain that the girls who attacked Erin and herself were most definitely targeting Erin." Luna confirmed speaking stiffly as her eyes were fixated upon the back of the head of the youth who sat on the couch apparently indifferent to what he had been told. "They did not even know that Alexia is Sailor Charon until she transformed to protect Erin."

As he listened to this everything came together in Fargo's mind all at once - Erin attacked on the same night that Amy had been abducted?

Coincidence? He doubted it.

There was only one person in the world who Fargo could think of would have any kind of grudge against Erin and himself - Keiju. It could be nobody but him.

What he had been told was the final confirmation he needed to feel sure that he knew the identity of the masked man who had appeared out of the night itself.

"Now it's _your_ turn." Lita said pointedly. "Where's Amy?"

Fargo looked around at the girls and then up at Lita who stood over him with grim and accusing eyes.

"Does this strike any of you guys as being familiar somehow?" He inquired mildly.

Lita stared at him just as she had been about to get tough with him for the answer she wanted.

"What?" she muttered, feeling baffled by the question.

This entire situation reminded Fargo of when he had been knocked out by Sailor Universe months ago during his fight to protect Amy from Emperor Mu - he had afterwards awakened in this very living room and just as he was now he had been confronted by a very angry Lita as well as the rest of the Scouts who had all wanted to know what had become of Amy. It was just as he had thought while he had been unconscious - no matter how much you tried you could never escape being forced to repeat the past over and over again.

"Nothing." Fargo replied hurriedly and clearing his throat he diverted whatever Lita had been about to say into oblivion before he launched into his own story.

The girls and cats all listened breathlessly as he related Amy's abduction although he omitted from the story the fact that he knew exactly who had taken her. By the time he had finished the others were all shocked and perplexed.

"Oh, man." Mina whispered, looking as distressed as she felt knowing that another of her friends was in danger.

"This is crazy." Lita muttered, shaking her head. "Just what the heck is going on here?"

"Not what, _who_." Artemis corrected her simply. "Who _is_ this guy? Why has he done all of this? What are his plans for Amy and why would he have Erin beaten to within an inch of his life?"

_That's obvious - to goad me. _Fargo thought silently but he kept this to himself and did not allow anything to show on his face.

"Whoever he is, he's nobody we've ever encountered before." Luna muttered as she was completely at a loss for an explanation for any of it.

Fargo didn't say a thing, even though there were a thousand things that he could have said. Now another thing had been added to the weight in his heart.

x x x x x

Murmuring softly, Amy stirred from her sleep; her eyelids slowly opened to the warm firelight - she did not remember what had happened to her, at first.

It was only as she gazed over the snow-covered plains stretching out on every side of her that she recalled where she was and also realised that she was no longer chained the boulder, which was now covered in a solid coating of frost. Instead Amy found she was sitting against a log, her body still wrapped snugly within the warm blanket.

"So, you are awake." Her captor remarked from somewhere nearby.

Amy looked instinctively over her covered shoulder and saw him. He was crouched by the rocky outcrop that had shielded her from the snowstorm and his eyes were firmly settled upon her as she gazed at him.

Amy wondered how long he had been vigilant over her like this.

As he looked at her the masked man was still as captivated by Amy's pure beauty as he had been when he had first taken her from Fargo and as he had watched her peaceful face while she had slept he had even been able to forget everything for a short while.

The knowledge that he soon would never see her again or be able to wonder at the loveliness of her eyes made him feel more sadness than ever before. But he knew that it could not be helped - it had to end, no matter how the end was brought about.

Feeling thankful for the blanket, which she now pulled even more closely about herself as the air was still very cold, Amy thoughtfully watched her strange captor. Everything that he had said to her and done while she had been his captive had made her wonder about him - she knew so little about him.

"Why did you untie me?" She asked curiously as she moved to sit on the log.

A simple shrug was the only response that he gave but she could sense that he was still trying to figure out the answer to that question himself.

"You were asleep. You no longer needed to be bound." He eventually told her. "But make no mistake - you can't escape. Try and I can assure you that you won't set one foot beyond this plain."

The way in which he told her this was so earnest that Amy didn't question the veracity of that statement for a moment. Instead she contented herself to sit and carefully observe his every action as he rose to his feet and turned away from her to gaze at the wintry horizon without actually seeing it.

The man in the threadbare cloak stood tall and imposing like a regal king. His cloak billowed as it was caught by the a slight breeze.

Eventually Amy's curiosity once more got the better of her and so she spoke to him again.

"If I may be as bold as to ask, who _is_ it that treats me with such courtesy and chivalry…after having brought me here against my will?"

"I already answered that question," he replied shortly. "Do not make me repeat myself…time is precious, a thing not to be wasted, even in small quantities."

"No…you _avoided_ giving me a direct answer," Amy rebuked him. "But won't you do so now?"

His voice was harsh as he snapped back at her.

"You have heart and also courage…but unless you are wary, know when it is more appropriate to back down and keep your silence, then all you are is a lamb heading to the slaughter."

A little while passed in silence as Amy watched him stand stubbornly with his back to her, her eyes never leaving him – knowing that he would not harm her, even though he could easily have turned around and snapped her neck, she felt secure enough to press the issue. She gently murmured a single word to him and as it reached his ears he could not resist her desire to know the answer to her persistent question.

"…_But_?"

He gritted his teeth in a struggle not to respond to her but in the end he lost and with a sigh he answered.

"In my life I was evil. Cruel beyond imagination. Wherever I went I spread death and caused despair to many." He fell silent, lost in thought.

Amy felt a chill run through her that had nothing to do with the cold.

_In his life…? _

"You _used_ to be evil?" She exclaimed and now her voice became faintly accusing. "Then what exactly do you think you are _now_?"

Her captor sighed and shook his head in weary bitterness.

"…'Now'." He repeated the word in a tired way - then he repeated it a second time, apparently more to himself than Amy. "…'Now'. What exactly am I…" his back straightened as he made a decision. "Amy, tell me something - how much do _you_ know about the man who now holds you here against your will?"

The question took Amy by surprise and made her think deeply about what he had asked her. "Well…nothing," she replied honestly after a moment. "Nothing at all."

"Ah," he muttered cryptically in reply. "And yet you believe that you can judge me as being no different than all those you have fought as a Sailor Scout?"

"Well, how else should I see you?" Amy retorted, although she wavered slightly, realising that what he had just said made sense. "You certainly don't seem to be anything more than an adversary as far as I can see."

"That is because you haven't bothered to look beyond my actions." His voice was now stern as he folded his arms over his chest.

"You kidnapped me and brought me here against my will! And you attacked Fargo and left him all alone, lying injured in the middle of the blizzard! " Amy cried. "So how can you expect me not to see you as an enemy?"

"I can't," he replied, not seeming to react to her words in any way. "Make no mistake, I _am_ an enemy…though not necessarily yours."

Amy gazed at him silently for a few minutes as she wondered what he could mean – why had he caused her to question her conviction when, apparently, she'd been right all along?

"What?" She breathed eventually.

"I need to face him again…though not merely to fight him. More than anything I must understand him." Her captor told her and now his voice seemed changed beyond her imagination.

It now seemed to be troubled and doubtful…

"Understand him?" Amy asked as she considered the way in which she grew more and more bewildered with everything that he said to her.

"Yes." He turned to face her again and Amy saw that his eyes were now grave and somehow more distant than ever. "I must know why he refused my offer if I am ever to be able to rest again, Amy. I must find out why he spurned me with so much scorn in his voice." He sounded more like he was musing to himself than explaining himself to Amy as he spoke. "What he did simply goes against the natural way of things. Why did he throw my offer to thrive and be strong in my face?"

Amy's eyes now became proud as she gazed at him.

"Because you are right," she said in a voice that was clear and strong. "You don't understand him at all. Fargo would never trade his freedom for servitude."

The masked man stared at her and now his eyes grew grim and hard as they narrowed at her words.

"It was not an offer to serve me that I presented him with," he retorted and his voice was now cold towards her for the first time since she had spoken with him. "I offered him the chance to enjoy the ultimate freedom by my side…to be truly _alive_ as very few are in this day and age. And he refused it with contempt in his eyes. I must know the reason for his actions or I will never know peace again."

In a sudden flash of clarity Amy finally understood it all - his reason for kidnapping her and bringing her to this place outside the city was so he would be able to ensure that Fargo would come to her rescue alone and thus be forced into a confrontation with him.

This face-off would not be for the sake of a physical fight – this was to be a triumph of spirit rather than for the low pleasure of humiliating Fargo in return for how he himself had suffered.

As she finally understood everything that had been happening to her, Amy realised with a strange feeling of calmness that even though she had been kidnapped and held prisoner so that it would come to pass…none of this actually had anything to do with her at all.

It was between Fargo…and him.

Amy spoke to her captor once more and now her voice was soft and pleading.

"Please don't do this to us. It doesn't have to be this way."

"What other choice is open to me?" He asked in a now weary voice.

"You could let me go and forget about your vendetta against Fargo." Amy replied right away.

For a few passing moments her captor remained silent, as if he were considering what she had said but when he eventually responded his low and steady voice made her heart sink as she realised that her efforts were useless.

"I've spilt the blood of too many people, innocent and cruel alike…" he raised his fist up to his face and clenched it as it shook as though he were in pain. "…these hands are just a little too stained for me to ever live a normal life."

Although the masked man's voice was flat and emotionless, it was exactly the opposite of what he was really feeling. As he turned his back on her once again, his thoughts centred upon this girl whose very voice bewildered and confounded him.

What was this feeling that he experienced whenever she spoke to him and looked at him with that sheer passion in her eyes? Whatever it was that she made him feel, it bewildered him because it was something that he had never known before in his life.

As he returned to his crouching position, he tried his hardest to ignore her but it was a waste of effort because he could feel her thoughtful gaze on him all the while...never leaving him for even a moment.

_Your innocence and pure heart are both miraculous things…_ the masked man thought as he once again scanned the horizon before him, just waiting for whatever end to come. _If I'd never seen them for myself then I wouldn't have believed that such wonderful things could exist in this hellish world…I wish I could guarantee that they will survive this whole ordeal. _

A tear traced its way from the corner of his dark unblinking eye and slowly slid down the material of his shredded mask.

_But I can't…so please forgive me._


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Bittersweet Revenge

**Chapter 14:** Bittersweet Revenge

Serena clutched tightly at the red, heart-shaped box she held in her arms as she walked almost silently down the ward. The events of the evening so far had left the blonde feeling exhausted and she wanted nothing more than to collapse on her bed and fall asleep. However, she knew that there were more important things she needed to do, and that was the reason she was at the hospital. Her blue eyes scanned the beds of the injured and sick people as she walked along and she felt sad as she saw how pale and fragile everyone looked – not only the patients but their visitors too. _Poor people, _she thought, _although those beds do look kinda comfortable…well, I guess hospital's the best place for them! _Finally she spotted who she was looking for.

"Alexia!" Alexia jolted in surprise as she heard her name being called out gently. Looking up from her place by Erin's bed she saw Serena walking over to her.

Alexia had not moved from his side for even a brief second since he'd been returned to the ward and now the sleepless hours during which she had watched over him were beginning to tell and the Charonian felt absolutely dead on her feet.

The operation had gone successfully and Erin was still under sedation.

"Serena…what are you doing here?" Alexia wearily asked as she rose to greet her friend. Serena arrived at Erin's bed and as she regarded Alexia she immediately saw the circles of grey that surrounded her green-haired friend's eyes.

"I felt it was my duty as leader to come and check up on things." She told Alexia as she put the box she was carrying under her arm and instinctively took the other girl's hands into her own. "How are you feeling, Alexia?"

"_Me? I'm_ fine." Alexia said a little harshly as she indicated the sleeping Erin with a tired wave of her hand. "Why are you wasting time worrying about _me_? It's _his_ well-being you ought to be concerned about." Serena was a little taken aback by this rebuke.

"I guess so…" she murmured, looking at Erin; the sight of his pale and bruised face caused her to shudder and so she quickly averted her eyes again. "How did the operation go?" Alexia shook her head at the very memory of the hectic night before.

"He's only just this moment come out of the theatre," she muttered quietly. "But it went well at any rate. Doctor White told me that he's sure to make a perfect recovery as long as he gets lots of rest." Serena was puzzled by the sound of Alexia's voice as she said this - shouldn't the Charonian sound happier about it than she did?

"That's something to celebrate, right?" She remarked as she gazed at Alexia's face searchingly.

"Definitely." Alexia replied but her flat sounding voice did not change a bit. "Spot on, girl-friend." Serena stared at Alexia's firm and set looking face as she felt bewildered by this strange new attitude in her friend.

"But then why are you so down in the mouth? Erin's on the mend, Alexia! You should be happy!" She exclaimed. Alexia lowered her eyes as she felt the blonde gazing at her questioningly - and then she raised them again and as Serena saw into them she was so shocked that she jumped. The furious rage that burned in Alexia's eyes took the blonde completely by surprise and left her gaping in shock at her friend.

"Because there's something that still isn't settled yet, Serena." Alexia's voice was so quiet and cold that Serena shivered at the very sound of it.

As the Moon Princess tried to get over the shock of Alexia's unusual expression and tone the Charonian suddenly turned and strode right past her. As Alexia walked away Serena suddenly regained her senses with a sickening jolt.

"Alexia, where do you think you're going?" She cried out, taking to her heels and following the other girl who was heading for the exit.

"Don't follow me, Serena." Alexia snapped with such harshness in her voice that Serena winced at the intensity in it - her friend had always been so gentle and happy and the change that had come over Alexia was so abrupt and simply unlike her that it frightened her.

"What are you going to do, Alexia?!" Serena demanded as she ran up to the Charonian's side and grabbed hold of her arm to bring her to a stop.

The halt that Alexia came to lasted for a very short time indeed as the dark-haired girl tore her arm free of Serena's hand.

"Find Leather and show her what I'm capable of!" She spat. Serena went cold inside as she stood helplessly overwhelmed by the rage and passion that she had heard in Alexia's voice - both were so unfamiliar there that it had left her feeling stunned and distressed.

"Alexia…" she stammered weakly as the other girl headed for the double-doors leading out of the ward.

Alexia didn't stop nor even slow down in the slightest.

"Don't try to stop me." she snapped coldly. Serena was frozen to the spot, her heart pounding against her ribcage - she couldn't bear to see her friend like this.

"But what about Erin?" She called out as the green-haired girl reached the doors at the end of the corridor.

And now Alexia did stop and look over her shoulder at her blonde friend as she pushed the door open - her eyes looked directly into Serena's and the blonde girl's breath left her in a rush as she felt the full attention of the burning passion in the Charonian's eyes.

"You take care of him for now, Serena - I won't be able to rest until I've settled this." Alexia said frankly. With that she walked out resolutely, leaving Serena feeling ill with worry and white in the face as she gazed after her. As the door swung back into place, she blinked the tears that blurred her vision away and took a deep breath before walking quickly after her friend. She couldn't let her go – she wasn't herself and Serena was worried that she might be putting herself in real danger by going after Leather. After all, she had seen what she'd done to Erin. She stepped up her pace as she reached the doors and almost crashed into a nurse who had just opened the door from the other side.

"Are you okay?" The nurse asked, concerned. Serena shook her head quickly.

"My friend just left – I have to find her, she was really upset." She told her and the nurse nodded understandingly, standing aside to let the blonde through. Serena stepped by, then paused as she looked down at the red box she was still carrying. In it were the most expensive chocolates the hospital gift shop had, which she had been able to afford with the money she had been saving from doing her chores and homework to buy the new Sailor V game. She turned back to look at the nurse, who was still watching her expectantly. Serena handed the box to her.

"Could you give these to my friend Erin? He's on this ward." The nurse nodded.

"Of course; I hope you find your friend."

"I hope so too." Serena said, before turning and heading to the stairs.

x x x x x

Meanwhile, back at Mina's house, Fargo was feeling impatient. The girls had decided that since he'd spent such a long time out in the freezing weather he should get as much rest as possible. He'd wanted to go to the hospital to see how Erin was doing and had argued with them until Serena had called to say she was on her way to the hospital and would call them if Erin was well enough to have more visitors. Half an hour had passed when Mina's communicator started to beep.

"I need you to meet me outside the hospital – we have an emergency." Serena said hurriedly as soon as Mina answered the call. The girls looked at each other in concern as they heard her serious tone.

"Do you think something bad's happened to Erin?" Mina questioned quietly.

"Well, the only way we're going to find out is by heading to the hospital." Luna remarked.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Artemis agreed.

"I agree," Fargo got up, wanting to check on the welfare of his friend for himself and also to get a direct account of the events of the evening before from Alexia. "So, shall we be off?"

"But you should be resting!" Estrella exclaimed, staring at him with a concerned look on her face.

Fargo did not reply immediately as he grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on Mina's table. Biting into it he enjoyed the sweet taste of the green fruit as he chewed and swallowed it, savouring every slight tingle of its juice as it trickled down his throat.

Then he smiled dashingly at the kitten, who blinked at him, taken aback by his sudden burst of energy.

"It's okay, Estrella – an apple a day keeps the doctor away!"

x x x x x

"Serena?"

The blonde was leant against the wall near the hospital's entrance, looking pensive. However, as soon as Lita's voice reached her ears the girl looked up.

"You're here!" She exclaimed as soon as she saw her friends "Thank goodness." She then noticed Fargo, who looked at her seriously.

"What's happened?" He inquired. "Is Erin okay?"

"He's fine; they've said he'll make a full recovery now as long as he rests." She said quickly. "But right now it's not him we should be worried about."

"What do you mean? Where's Alexia? Is she still inside?" Estrella asked, looking around for the green-haired girl. Serena's eyes widened as she answered:

"That's the problem – she's gone! She stormed out of the hospital about fifteen minutes ago. I tried to follow her but she was too fast." She lowered her voice, "I don't know where she's gone but I'm so worried about her…she said something about going after Leather."

"What? Is she crazy?!" Lita remarked.

Serena shrugged.

"I hate to say it, but I think she might be…" she visibly shuddered. "The look in her eyes was frightening - I swear the only time I've seen her so angry was when she…" her voice became so quiet that they all had to lean in to catch the last two words: "…faced Lucilius…" Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. "She's going to do something stupid, I just _know_ it."

"Don't say that," Estrella said stiffly, turning away. "You shouldn't speak about Alexia like that."

"Estrella…" the blonde murmured. "I'm only saying what I think. You didn't see how mad she was when she left here - she's gone out purposely looking for Leather. Just before she left she said she wouldn't be able to rest until she settled something, and it's pretty obvious what that is!"

"The score with Leather." Fargo suddenly muttered.

"So what do we do?" Lita asked, folding her arms.

"This is an emergency, Scouts, we have to find and stop Alexia before she puts herself into real danger." Luna said immediately.

"Well, that's obvious…but how are we gonna do it?" Lita inquired. "We've somehow gotta cover the whole city…"

"And what about Amy?" Mina asked. "Shouldn't some of us be looking for her?" Fargo shook his head sadly.

"There's no knowing where she could be…I have a feeling that we'll find her when her abductor wants us to." It was more than a feeling, however; he knew for sure that Keiju would send a sign when the time came for them to face one another again. A sombre silence fell over the group as they thought of their Mercurian friend, somewhere out there alone.

"And Erin?" Serena asked, looking towards the hospital entrance.

"He'll be fine on his own for a little while, I'm sure." Fargo said. "Anyway, he'd want us to help Alexia out."

"We'd better get going." Rei broke the grave stillness. "The longer we wait the less chance there is of stopping Alexia."

"Ummm…Rei?" Serena spoke up, caution in her voice, "You haven't thought about trying to contact her with your telepathic bond already, have you?"

Rei turned sharply to glare at her.

"Of course I have, you idiot! Do you think I'm _that_ stupid?" She exclaimed furiously. Mina grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Calm. Down." She said firmly, "We don't have time to be arguing amongst ourselves."

"You're right," Rei agreed, immediately forgetting the dispute. "Let's get going." While this conversation took place Estrella simply looked on, feeling scared.

_Alexia…please don't get into trouble_, she prayed in her mind.

"Estrella? Are you okay?" Artemis asked her gently.

"Ummm…do you mind if I just go home and wait there? She might just decide to go back." The kitten inquired. They all quickly noticed how upset she looked, and so nodded.

"Sure thing, let us know if she does." The white cat smiled supportively.

"Thank you…" Estrella whimpered and ran away from them, shedding silent tears.

"Poor thing, she's so very worried…" Serena murmured, then reached up to touch her brooch. "Come on, guys! Let's go and find Alexia for her!" She said, in a much more positive tone.

"Right!"

x x x x x

Instead of going home however, Estrella had taken to wandering around the streets alone. Her tears had soaked her fur and now a light, snowy drizzle had started, making her even damper. She shivered at the bitter wind that howled around her and she suddenly felt extremely weary. Looking up at a clock in the closed shop she was passing she noticed the time, it was getting late.

"Oh, Alexia, where can you be?" she wailed loudly. "Why can't someone tell me where she…" she froze and gasped. "Of course." she uttered. "Pluto, I know you can hear me! Help me find Alexia - she _is_ your niece!" The crescent moon on her forehead sparkled brightly, causing a halo of light to shine around her head. "Sailor Pluto, I beseech you truly - come to my aid! As the third Adviser of Queen Serenity and Guardian of Princess Charon I request your presence!" There was a blast of radiant light, and the tall Plutonian Scout appeared.

"Greetings, Estrella, I am here to satisfy your plea." She stooped and picked up the kitten. "You're so cold!"

"I know, but I can't rest until I find Alexia." Estrella sniffled.

"I understand, and you have my solemn vow that I will help you find and prevent her from seeking her revenge." Pluto said kindly.

"Thank you so much." Estrella smiled up at her tearfully.

x x x x x

The Tokyo Dead-Zone Vortex had been established two years before, after the former favourite haunt for drunks, shady characters, thugs from the wrong side of society and in general people who simply wanted nothing more than to fade away into obscurity had been burned to the ground in the aftermath of a fierce and whirling bar-room brawl, which had spiralled out of control and finally been brought to close when a stray petrol bomb had found its way over the bar and down into the cellar where the club owner's hoard of illicitly acquired gasoline had been secreted.

From the ashes of the old club, the new establishment had sprung up with surprising quickness overnight - planning permission and legal rights had not been much of an issue since the previous owner of the land was now hardly in any position to argue his claim, having been required to provide an explanation for the flammable substances that he had kept in his basement…

Fairly early on in the brief time of its existence the particularly seedy establishment that now occupied the space had become the top night-time venue for the rats and cockroaches of society, who had been cast out into the world to scurry for cover when the sun went down and night fell heavily.

At night the bar room of the Dead-Zone Vortex was always packed with a bizarre assortment of characters from the dregs of society, and this night was no exception. As usual the various 'heroes' of the Tokyo underworld were all assembled in their quickly established corners of the room, slyly glancing around from time to time and glowering at the doorway whenever some unfamiliar face looked into the club and then just as abruptly decided to look out again.

The eternal circle of predictable debauchery and degradation, which was almost a life-cycle, was in full swing tonight and looked like continuing well on into the grey beginnings of the following morning, only pausing before beginning all over again come nightfall.

However, appearances are often deceptive…and, of course, where there are heroes then there will always be villains.

As the shifty patrons of the Dead-Zone Vortex exchanged legends of the back-streets and recounted their ribald adventures, - which nearly everyone in their drunkenly rapt audience knew were not true but still made a good tale - a deep female voice laced with heavy mockery addressed the clientele of the bar, causing most of them to look up from their drinks, recollections and sordid dreams to glance around at the doorway to see what was happening.

"Fellas…this is your lucky day!" The person who had appeared in the doorway declared sassily. There stood a tall, well-proportioned woman dressed in tight black leather with chains hanging from most of the corners of the shiny outfit and spiky studs on nearly every surface. A bandit-style mask covered the top part of her face, only her eyes visible through the holes, glittering wickedly at each and every person in the room.

A speculative muttering went up as the majority of the low-lives that practically lived in the bar room stared at her, wondering what it could all be about - though truthfully some of them were actually forced to consider that it was fairly possible that she wasn't even real.

"Get a load of that get-up!!"

"Who does she think she is, anyway?"

"Nicely built, though."

Leather put her black gloved finger to her pouting lips as she leaned against the door-frame and then smirked at the thought of the tossing around of every single one of these living, breathing wastes of space that she was about to engage in - after a little fun first.

Leather always taunted men before she got down to kicking every square inch of their asses - it was always much more enjoyable when she got them all riled up and fighting-mad first.

"Sooooo…what's eating you guys, then?" She purred seductively as she walked slowly into the bar, swaying her hips from side to side in a sultry and quite noticeable manner. "Hard day at the office, huh? Kids driving ya up the wall, no doubt? Bruised your hand beatin' the wife to within an inch of her life and in need of a quick fill up before you file the divorce, I'll bet?" She laughed mockingly as she came to a stop in the middle of the bar, satisfied with at least a partial audience. "When you think about it, it's no real wonder that you'd all come to this rat-hole to lose your souls - or the lack of them. "

By now there were many entranced eyes and also a fair balance of angry growls rising up through the smoky air as the dedicated boozers, who had drunk so much that they now thought that the owner of the club had the head of a gnu, and those who lived on their credibility, which was all they had, began to rise from their seats - some more shakily than others and a distressing (to the owner of the club anyway…) amount toppled over as soon as they were on their feet, not to rise again any time soon.

However, everybody who had managed to successfully get to their feet stopped as Leather started talking again.

"Well, you boys were obviously all born under a lucky star cuz, ready or not…" she made a grand sweeping gesture with her arm. "_Leather's_ here!!"

Striding around the crowded bar, Leather glanced around, catching the eye of each and every person in the room, be they hostile, excited or nervous – and quickly each of them made sure to be looking anywhere else but into _her_ eyes.

By this time, all conversations and transactions - which would have been of high interest to the Tokyo Police Department had any of its officers not been too scared to come to this bar - had all died down and she was the very centre of all attention, the centre of the universe as far as many of the clientele were concerned.

"I'm the woman that every single one of you have dreamed about and drooled over at some point in your meaningless lives. Big, perfectly built and ready to go. Yessiree, I don't ask a million dumb questions, I don't expect too much, not even respect…all I want to do is please you all." Leather proclaimed grandly as she stared around at the barroom and smirked - the one sober person in the room noted the dangerous edge to her lips as she did this and that person's eyes narrowed as they waited to see what would happen. "So, boys…whaddaya _say_?" She purred in a low, husky voice. "Who wants to go first? Who here is _man_ enough for _Leatha_'?"

A dead silence reigned as everybody in the room - apart from that one person who wasn't under the influence of mind-degrading alcohol - stared at her in doubt and indecision.

A scornful sparkle glittered in Leather's eyes and her lip curled in rapidly growing disgust. "Well, come on, guys! Don't all speak at once…!" She sneered derisively. "Why doesn't one of you step forward and put their money where their mouth is?"

Silence.

"What?" Leather put her hands on her hips and scowled at them all in a bad temper. "Aren't _any_ of you man enough?" She waited for another moment as absolutely none of them took her up on her totally insincere offer and then she suddenly leered. "No?" she murmured softly and then gave a long and scornful laugh. "Just as I expected from the first moment that I glanced into this rat-hole - losers all round! Nothing but a pack of pathetic worthless rodents!"

A proud few of the clientele – a rare and dying breed - snarled in the face of insult and a few of them even leapt forward to wipe that infuriating sneer of the black clad girl's face.

None of them even took a single step across the floor before Leather moved.

As soon as she saw them starting to move towards her, Leather beat her hand into her palm and her knuckle studs heated up. The girl in leather struck the floor and, a split-second after her studs pierced it, the area in front of her became scorching hot and the two drinkers, who had been full of false bravado a second ago, yelped and leapt back into their seats as the soles of their feet were scorched agonisingly.

As the entire room (apart from the same sober person, who remained just as unimpressed by what she had just seen as she had been from the moment that Leather had walked in through the door) regarded her with shock and growing fear, Leather threw back her head and howled with spiteful laughter.

As the room, which had before fallen into silence, echoed with her bellows of laughter the owner of the club plucked up enough courage to speak up.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want?"

Leather ceased to laugh and regarded him with a smirk as she folded her arms over her chest and stared at him.

"Why? Obviously because…I _can_. And what I want is to have a little fun with you weak maggots!" She spat, narrowing her eyes and, by taking one step closer to him, set the last of his nerves on end and doing overtime. "And ya know…it looks like I'm gonna enjoy it _way_ more than I thought I would."

The owner of Tokyo Dead-Zone Vortex whimpered in sheer terror of the impending as she advanced on him, slowly licking her lips and grinning predatorily.

"No…_wait_!" The club owner squeaked as he backed away and put his hands out in front of him to fend off any blows. "Don't do it!!"

Leather's grin widened wolfishly as she raised her fist high and pulled it back.

"Sorry - gotta!" She teased as she roughly grabbed him by the front of his shirt and lifted him from the ground with little or no effort and held him dangling in the air like a worm on a hook. "Would you believe…the devil made me do it?!" She laughed hysterically and swung her fist back a little further for maximum thrust.

The club owner squeaked shrilly and clenched his eyes shut…

"Charon Psy-Wave!"

An apparently insubstantial beam of energy struck Leather's hand - but it _felt_ solid and, more significantly, hard enough to make her yelp in pain and let go of the man as she grabbed her own fingers, which felt as though they had been crushed by a massive boulder.

As the club owner took this chance to crawl away beneath some tables, where he cowered with his hands over his head and swore that if he got out of this alive then he'd never curse the heavens because of Fargo's blackmailing ever again. Every other set of eyes now turned in the direction of the doorway to see who had now appeared there.

Leather cursed and with gritted teeth and, a savage expression on her face, she whirled around to glare ferociously at the doorway.

In the space which stood between this den of filth and the outside world stood…Sailor Charon.

With one foot behind the other and her hands on her hips, the Charonian Scout gazed at Leather with a look of pure ice…cold and clear.

Charon's eyes were unforgiving as she fixed Leather and finally broke the tense silence.

"Yes," she said grimly as her eyes sparkled in the dim light of the bar. "That's the one thing you've said since we first met that I _do_ believe, Leather."

x x x x x

"Hey," Sailor Jupiter greeted Venus and Mars. The duo turned around to find the brunette Scout stood with Sailor Moon and Luna. "Any luck?" The two girls shook their heads.

"I'm guessing you haven't had any either." Venus remarked; Jupiter nodded in response.

"Have you seen Fargo and Artemis?" Sailor Moon inquired.

"I'm here," Artemis announced, appearing from around the corner. "And I think you'd better follow me."…

…Fargo was leaning on a signpost nearby, quietly observing a scene that was taking place by an ornamental fountain a couple of metres away.

Silk smiled indulgently as she and Lace sat together on the edge of the fountain and spent some quality time playing with one of the men who had been brave – and yet stupid - enough to entertain the thought that he stood a chance with either of them.

The other men had long gone - anxious to put as much distance between themselves and the two Material Girls as they possibly could. However, the only reason they had escaped was because they had let them - one was all they needed.

"Now, tell me," Silk began slowly and carefully, smiling sweetly at her victim. "How beautiful do you think I am?"

The man's throat was dry as he knelt in front of her, not daring to move a single muscle. "I…can't think…" he wheezed hoarsely.

With a sigh and a regretful shake of her head, Silk began to slowly tighten the single strand of thread - that she had curled around the tense guy's windpipe - inch by inch…

The man's eyes bulged open as he gasped, his throat being slowly crushed. "I…I meant to say that…you're, you're so beautiful that I can't think!" He gasped desperately.

Silk took her time as she considered this critically, not stopping the progress of her thread for a second.

"Hmmm…_slightly_ crawly…" she mused thoughtfully. "But I guess it'll do!" She relented and released her thread from around the guy's throat.

Lace giggled and hugged Silk's arm tightly as the man fell to his side and gulped for the air that he had been deprived of for the last three minutes.

"You're so great!" She laughed as she nuzzled Silk's cheek.

"What's all this, then?" Sailor Mars remarked as the others reached Fargo's viewing post.

"Just a couple of wildcats in strange costumes," Fargo responded without taking his eyes off Silk and Lace. "Just a hunch, but I'm guessing they're down a leather-wearing member."

"So, shall we?" Venus asked.

"Okay, you two - your fun's over!"

Silk and Lace jumped to their feet and saw that five figures had appeared in the street in front of them.

Sailor Moon pointed her finger at first Silk and then Lace as she posed and gave them each of them the full benefit of her stern expression. "You two think that you can run wild and wreak havoc in our peaceful city without having to face the consequences! Well, prepare for a thorough attitude re-adjustment! I am Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice and sworn to defend the people of this world from bad guys…and that means you!"

At her sides, Mars, Venus and Jupiter all struck their poses but it somehow just didn't feel the same.

"Y'know…this isn't as much fun without Mercury and Charon." Venus remarked sadly and the others agreed silently.

"And I'm the Midnight Raver." The Raver spun his staff around full-circle as he joined the Sailor Scouts. "Here to assist the Sailor Scouts with…the beating up of bad people."

Silk and Lace watched them with bemused expressions on their faces.

"The rest of the Sailor Scouts…" Silk muttered, raising her eyebrows. "There're so many frivolous things in this world…why do you want to fight us?"

"Um…do you think that maybe it could possibly be because you just nearly cut a man's throat?" Mars suggested with disbelief.

"Just a little fun with the local trash!" Lace protested. "At the very most all you can say is that we're putting the cleaners out of a job. And anyway, _he_ was bothering _us_ first!"

The Midnight Raver took a step forward and held his staff in his hand like a cane.

"Listen to me, you pair of wicked wild-girl wannabes, if you wanna express your equality then there's such a thing as the _right_ way to go about it!" He snapped.

"Mmm-mmm?" Silk smiled, apparently unconcerned by the presence of most of the Sailor Scouts as well as the Raver as she stroked her midnight blue hair gently. "So, do you wanna dance first or should we just get straight down to it?"

"First I wanna know one thing - where's Leather?" The Raver demanded.

"And my reason for telling you that would be…?" Silk prompted him politely. "Help me out here!"

"Because Sailor Charon's hell-bent on getting revenge for the boy she beat half to death," The Raver explained. "I've gotta know where she is before Charon finds her first!"

The look on Silk's face twitched and changed instantly as she took in the implications of what he was saying.

"She told us that she was heading to some bar around here notorious with low-lives…" she began hesitantly.

"The Tokyo Dead-Zone?" He confirmed. "I'm there!" With that he made to leave but, Jupiter grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Wait!" She told him, removing her hand and giving him her communicator. "Here, take this so that you'll be able to contact us if you need any help."

"Thanks!" The Raver nodded and headed off for the Tokyo Dead-Zone Vortex.

Silk watched him go with concern on her face.

"Leather…you idiot." She muttered, shaking her head in dismay. "I _knew_ that you'd go too far one day!"

Silk realised that since Charon was out for Leather's blood over the kid's beating, it was possible that she would come for herself and Lace as well. After all, they _had_ been there when Erin had been kicked into the dirt and left for dead…

The knowledge that she and Lace would not be around for much longer made Silk feel weak with relief. _Our ride'll be here in twenty minutes…_ she thought gladly. _Then we'll be out of this place for good. Mind you, l feel a little guilty about leaving Leather behind to face Charon…_

As that last thought flickered through her mind a grin split Silk's face as she began to chuckle.

"Will I _hell_!" She exclaimed out loud, surprising the Sailor Scouts and Lace, who all stared at her, feeling startled. "Who am I kidding?!" Silk swung around to face the Sailor Scouts with the same grin as she dismissed Leather from her mind. "Okay - what are we all waiting for? Written permission to start?" She demanded as her silken strands began to uncoil from her fingertips. "Let's tangle!"

"You won't be so happy at the prospect in a second!" Sailor Jupiter told her grimly as she took a step forward and assumed her fighting stance. "I'll take both of you on by myself!"

Sailor Moon stared at her in concern.

"Jupiter…" she began.

"Sailor Moon, you stay the heck out of this!" The brown-haired Scout snapped without bothering to look round at her as she focused all of her attention and Silk and Lace, who were both ready and raring to fight.

Sailor Moon was about to continue her protest when Venus took hold of her arm.

"Let her do this," she advised quietly. "This is all her way of proving herself to the rest of us."

The leader of the Scouts didn't reply, feeling silently torn as she watched Jupiter preparing to take on the two villains alone in order to prove her wrong about something that she had not meant as a put-down.

"I hate this…" Mars muttered as she watched on. "We should be looking for Charon! We're wasting time here!"

"Can't be helped," Venus replied. "We can't just let these two do as they like, can we? Anyway, the Midnight Raver's on the case so don't worry."

Sailor Jupiter laughed grimly as she charged at Silk, who was completely prepared to meet her attack and did so with several threads of cord that spread around the brown-haired Scout.

"Hey, Sailor Moon…do I look overly sensitive to you here?!" The brunette Scout laughed sarcastically.

x x x x x

The silence of the bar was broken only by the tapping caused by Sailor Charon's heels as she walked calmly through it.

Leather glowered ferociously at her as she advanced but Charon did not seem in the least bit perturbed.

The bouncer, who had been just as scared and apathetic as everyone else around him up until now, saw his chance to retrieve a little of his shredded dignity as the teenage girl walked into the bar.

Assuming the normal curt expression and no-nonsense approach that he always presented when faced with someone who hadn't turned up in a leather jacket, he approached Charon, making sure that he didn't go anywhere near where Leather was standing.

Unfortunately this meant that he ended up hovering just behind the Scout and speaking to her over her shoulder.

"Excuse me, miss, but are you old enough to be in here?" He grilled her sternly.

Charon paused momentarily to glance over her shoulder at him.

"Now, come on…" she began with a smile.

"Well, I'm sorry," he huffed. "But I'm afraid that the policy of the Dead-Zone Vortex is 'If they seem too young then they're better left on the doorstep'."

One of the still coherent boozers looked up at him and felt moved to disagree.

"No, it's not." He objected loudly. "It's 'don't ask for credit, as a punch in the mouth often offends'."

The bouncer sweatdropped.

"That's a little joke." He confided in Charon, who wasn't really paying any attention.

"No, it isn't – look, it's written on the sign on the bar!" The unhelpful boozer pointed at a slip of paper that was taped to the counter.

Sailor Charon inspected it briefly and then nodded.

"He's right, you know, that's exactly what it says." She informed the bouncer.

"Well, ignore it." The bouncer ordered her. "Now just…you look…here…"

Charon had heard enough and now she simply went on her way since it was clear that nobody was going to stop her.

As she walked towards Leather the Charonian Scout's eyes became darker and colder as she stared at the other girl's face. Every step she took felt like a step towards _him_, the man who for the past few months had filled her dreams with terror, the man who she was certain she was destined to meet again in the very near future.

The man who would soon realise that his days were numbered.

Leather grimaced at the approaching Sailor Scout, revealing her white teeth.

As she saw these, Charon was reminded of the joyful grin had been on Leather's face as she had crushed Erin's ribs beneath her feet the night before, and in turn the hideous smirk that had crossed Lucilius's face when she had first arrived upon his ship for the torture that she would never forget.

And in the very back of the room, tucked away out of Charon's sight, stood a girl whose attention was entirely focused on the Scout.

Merula watched in wonder as Charon advanced slowly on Leather with grim intent - the bitter resentment in those once warm eyes startled the purple-haired girl as she gazed spellbound at the unfolding confrontation.

One thing was for sure - whatever was going to happen, it was going to happen any minute now.

Merula glanced around and satisfied herself that the occupants of the bar were too rapt in watching what was happening to notice if she slipped out…or who might come in after she'd gone.

Slowly and cautiously, the purple-haired girl began to edge towards the side door that led into an alleyway behind the club…her hand closed around the Crystal Teardrop that Estrella had given her.

Leather clenched her fists as Charon arrived a short distance away from her and promptly stopped.

The green-haired Scout didn't speak but instead she stood with her legs wide apart as she stared at Leather in total silence…as if waiting for something.

Leather growled threateningly at the smaller girl; but, far from feeling threatened, Charon fixed the silver-haired woman with her icy eyes and simply stood there staring.

Leather felt a wave of shock as she suddenly realised that her heart had begun to pound uncomfortably in her chest, spurred by the sheer depth of emotion in the Sailor Scout's eyes - a bead of tense sweat trickled down the side of her face.

The silence of the Scout was so unbearable because it left her with no clue at all about what she was thinking or what she was going to do.

Leather couldn't bear it for another second and she summoned her favourite sneer.

"Let me guess - this is supposed to be pay-back for…"

"_Charon Psy-Wave_!"

It hit her so suddenly and unexpectedly that, at first, she didn't even realise what had happened.

The first Psy-Wave, that had struck the side of her hand earlier, had been hurled at her all the way from the doorway - now _this_ Psy-Wave had been aimed and fired at her from a few feet away so, the very second that it was released, it hit her in the pit of her stomach.

The pain that leapt through her after the initial numbness was blinding - it felt as if her entire body had been turned inside out with extreme slowness.

The scream, that she had been about to give, was stifled before it left her mouth as she crashed into the bar…hurled through the air by the impact of the attack.

Leather's eyes registered pure shock as she lay amidst the shattered debris that had once been the bar, gasping as trying to get her breath back. All the air had been forced from her body as she had landed against the wood, breaking it into a thousand fragments - it took her many long minutes to get her breathing back under control.

As soon as her eyes regained their focus, Leather saw that a shadow had fallen over her as she had lain senseless on the floor.

"Get up." Charon spat as she stood over the fallen Leather.

Up until now, she had remained perfectly silent…wanting Leather to be the first to speak so that she would have the sheer satisfaction of knocking that vindictive sneer off her face.

At the sound of Charon's menacing voice, Leather came properly back to her senses and glanced up to meet the green-haired Scout's eyes.

The coldness that had lain there, still and silent up to this moment, had burst into blazing flame and there was a look of such hatred and fury on Charon's face…so pure and terrible that Leather trembled at the sight of it.

Then she realised how she must look, cowering on the floor the way she was, and pushed herself to her feet…ignoring the intense ache in her arms, legs and back as she did so.

"You…little…" Leather hissed in low seething tones as she glared at Charon, too furious to think straight…too enraged to afraid.

As they stood amid the wreckage of the bar, which was now beginning to empty rapidly, Charon faced Leather and rage smouldered in her eyes.

"Where is he hiding?" She demanded fiercely as the jewel in her tiara heated up in preparation for another Psy-Wave. "Did he enjoy watching you beat up on a helpless boy? I'm sure he did…and I'm sure he laughed at every one of my tears! I hope he paid you well, Leather, because this is the _drawback_ of your job! I won't let you get away with what you've done! I'll take my time and enjoy making you regret every second of it!!"

Leather could not hide the flinch as she heard Charon's rather strange words and saw how the Scout's tiara glowed but she laughed in response.

"Aww you're nothing but a little hooker in a short skirt!" She sneered. "Don't try and deal out pain, little girl - not when your target's a _master_ of the craft!"

Charon simply laughed coldly in reply to this – either Leather realised that her main target was her boss or she grossly overestimated herself, for the Scout knew that Leather wasn't half as brave as she pretended to be.

In fact, it was her plan to make Leather realise that for herself…long before she was finished with her.

"Charon Psy-Wave!" Sailor Charon retorted as she put her plan into motion.

Leather tensed herself to avoid the beam that was to be released from Charon's tiara but, as it turned out, she wasn't even the target.

The racks of bottles, stacked high behind her, exploded with the impact of the Psy-Wave!

Leather gasped as she was showered in their alcoholic contents and broken glass, which covered the floor of the now essentially trashed nightclub.

Leather shuddered as she took in the sheer destruction that Charon was capable of - a numb terror began to grip her heart as she returned her gaze to the green-haired Scout.

Charon's eyes were once again cold as she looked back at her trembling prey…then she slowly and deliberately took one step closer to where Leather stood.

The quiet click of Charon's heel against the floor jolted Leather…who realised, at last, just how much danger she was in.

First, she had to get out of here - find some place where she'd have the advantage and then she could show this little bitch just who she was dealing with.

Leather drove her shoulder against the door that led into the alleyway behind the club and the wood broke beneath her weight - as soon as she was in the alley, the silver-haired woman fled for the street on the other side of the club.

Back inside, Sailor Charon laughed unpleasantly. "Run Leather!" She called after the fleeing villain mockingly. "Run like a rabbit…for all the good it'll do you! I'm gonna hunt you down just like the animal you are!" The rage took hold of her again and her eyes darkened. "That's right…if you're gonna act like an animal then I'll _treat_ you like one!!" She roared, her raising voice in fury. "I hope you're watching this from wherever you are, Lucilius, because _you're_ next!"

And as she said it she knew for sure that he _was_ watching her. She could see him, sitting in his throne somewhere in the galaxy, somehow seeing exactly what had taken place in this bar and somehow he would see what was to come as well…perhaps he had some kind of spy in place in the room – perhaps _he_ was here! Suddenly she twisted her head this way and that quickly, her eyes scanning the room for his dark blue eyes. All she found were the bewildered stares of those few vagabonds who had yet to flee the scene. No, he'd never be so bold, he was too much of a coward to be here, she decided, before turning and heading towards the door that Leather had left by – she'd given her enough of a head start. It was time to deliver her message.

As Charon ran after Leather with determination, she didn't notice the figure that stood in the gloom of the alleyway, partially concealed by the shadows just outside the broke door…

Sailor Universe's face was grim as she watched Charon following Leather with the intention of hunting her down.

That had once been her…it had never been Charon and it never should have been.

It had been so unlike the Charonian that it even scared the Rogue Scout a little…

The path that Charon was following led only to one thing - the complete and utter destruction of who she was.

And right now the only one who could stop her was Sailor Universe, sworn enemy of the Sailor Scouts.

The renegade Scout smiled at the thought as she prepared to go after both Leather and the vengeful Charon…

x x x x x

The Midnight Raver stopped in his tracks as he arrived in the street where the Tokyo Dead-Zone Vortex was located.

A chaotic stream of boozers and sinister characters buzzed past him, preventing him from getting closer to the club - the Raver growled as he looked around and failed to find any way of getting through the crowd.

"What's happening?" He demanded as he grabbed the arm of a Goth chick who happened to be passing him.

The wannabe vampire looked around at him.

"Sailor Charon and some chick in black are tearin' the place apart!" She exclaimed and then stopped as she eyed his shiny jacket. "Hey…cool outfit, man!!"

The Raver ignored her as he let go her arm and turned to push on through the crowd.

"Well, I'm glad that the bitch in leather and spikes is gonna get what's comin' to her." The owner of the club muttered as the Raver passed him, "These days, people get away with murder!"

"But _you_ got away with murder last week…" the helpful regular pointed out.

"Hey, _shush_…!!"

Ignoring the chaos all around him, the Raver made to brave the storm - and was stopped by a beeping that suddenly emanated from one his many jacket pockets.

It was the communicator that Sailor Jupiter had lent to him…

Growling, the Raver pushed back his jacket sleeve and looked at it…and his eyes widened behind his shades as he saw what was displayed on its screen.

The signal that he was receiving…was that of_ Amy's_ communicator!

The Midnight Raver stood as if he had been frozen in his tracks as he began to breathe quickly - this meant that he would be able to follow the signal to the location of Amy's communicator and, of course, Amy herself!

He closed his hand over the precious device as he thought about what the signal meant.

Since Amy was a prisoner, it had to be Keiju who was using the communicator in order to summon him…and, using her communicator to listen in on everything he and the Sailor Scouts had said, he had clearly waited until Fargo was alone before he did so.

It was just as he had expected.

There was no choice - he _had_ to rescue Amy.

But then what about Charon?

If he went to Amy's rescue then who was going to stop her?

After a few seconds of brain-splitting thinking, the Midnight Raver pressed a button on the side of the communicator…

x x x x x

He smiled as he listened to the conversation that took place between Fargo and Sailor Mars.

_Excellent…_

"It is time." The masked man declared as he carefully placed Amy's confiscated communicator down on the ground in front of him. "Now he will come to free the one he loves…I know it."

Amy's eyes were forlorn as she watched him, her heart heavy, for she knew that Fargo would indeed do precisely that…and, because of her, he would be placed in danger.

What made her feel all the more helpless was the knowledge that there was nothing she could do to prevent this from happening - all she could do was sit meekly and watch in silence as Fargo inevitably came and was badly hurt, maybe even killed, by the man in the black mask.

This feeling of complete and utter powerlessness frustrated Amy beyond belief as she sat there, safely wrapped up and warm, knowing there was nothing she could do to hold back the tide of events that threatened to sweep away all that she cared about – she wondered if this was how it had felt to be one of those medieval damsels who had been forced to watch at the sidelines as the white knight and the black knight fought meaninglessly to the death.

Amy breathed softly, her eyes now desperate - if only she had brought her Transformation Pen with her!

Sailor Mercury would have stood a chance against her bizarre captor but his unreal strength was just too much for the smart but physically weak Amy - nothing she could do would change what was going to happen.

Fargo and her captor would meet and fight…until one of them lay dead beneath the sky of this unrelentingly harsh world.

The cloaked man rose to his feet slowly and stood in the dancing light of the fire, which was crackling ferociously, almost threateningly. "The hour is approaching - the time for this question to be answered once and for all."

"How do you know?" Amy asked hesitantly as she gazed at his back. "How can you be so sure that this meeting will change anything about your life since you are so cynical about everyone and everything around you?"

"How, you ask? Because I am more aware of things than you could ever be." He replied in a decisive and certain manner - Amy gazed at him in turmoil, not pretending to understand what dark thoughts could possibly be passing through his mind and yet knowing for certain that she did not want him to carry out his intention.

If Fargo was killed then it would destroy her…

"I must leave now," he told her, unaware of her unrest or perhaps simply not allowing pity to sway him from the path that he had chosen to take long ago. "You shall remain here and regain your freedom once the final blow of fate has descended. Farewell, Amy – I wish you nothing but good fortune..." though she could not see it, his mouth twisted into a smirk. "…happiness, even."

Amy gazed at him, once more feeling sheer desperation - couldn't she stop him somehow?

Of course not - he was far too strong for her to handle on her own and she was unable to become Sailor Mercury.

And his conviction was too firm for her to successfully reason with him, convince him of the senselessness of the battle he would force Fargo into…

And yet everything that she had seen of him, everything that he had said whilst she had had been his captive, had all told her that he was not fundamentally evil.

Forces beyond his control had forged this fate for him - he was merely taking the only direction in life that was open to him.

Amy decided that she should try one last appeal if she hoped to end this insanity…for Fargo's sake.

"Wait…stay a minute," she said, rising from the log with the blanket still wrapped around her like a red cape. "Let me speak…please."

He watched her warily, from the corner of his eye, as she crossed over to him from the other side of the fire and stood just behind him, tugging gently at his arm - for a while he remained as firmly in place as a mountain and then he allowed himself to be turned around, immediately becoming lost in her eyes of sapphire-blue until he shook himself roughly to break both her spell and grip.

"What would you say to me that you have not already?" He snapped more harshly than he had meant – it disturbed him that he had allowed her eyes to captivate him so.

"Please, I'm begging you…do not do this." Amy appealed to him and her eyes sparkled with the sincerity of her soul.

"That choice is not mine...this is what I exist for. I came through too much, waited for too long, to turn back now…to prove the passion of my convictions, I must face and defeat him."

"You must not allow yourself to be chained to your pride! To allow your fate to be ruled by it!" Amy whispered as she stepped a little closer to him - the masked man clenched his teeth and she could feel the rising tension like electricity in the air between them as she stood so near to him. "You see?" She said gently, "You know that the path which you have elected to travel is one that has no destination! All that is found along it is suffering and you have journeyed upon it for so long that, when faced with tenderness, you flinch as though it were a physical attack…you have forgotten what it truly is! Won't you try and remember it?

The man breathed heavily as though he were suffering from a deep fever.

"Get away from me." He growled as he felt indecision spreading through him like death.

Amy stood where she was and did not move.

"No," she whispered and, reaching out, she put her hands on his chest. "Not until you _try_."

The masked man breathed in and out as if her gentle touch brought him great pain…but, slowly, his breathing became less and less laboured and more slow and relaxed.

Amy's eyes were fixed upon his, twinkling hopefully as she felt his conviction teeter. "Do you see?" She asked anxiously. "Is there anything like this to be found along the pathway of hatred and violence? Is this what you would call 'weak'? Does it feel at all demeaning to you?" She asked honestly as she gazed up at him - he found that he was unable to look away from her lovely eyes. "Do you see now why he would not follow you? Why he could _never _follow you…_be _like you?"

"No…be silent, woman! I-I will never, never…"

"You seek understanding? You hunger for truth?" Amy asked as she steeled herself and took a deep breath, "Well…I have some for you! Here!"

It was the hardest thing she would ever have to do and, as she did it, the thought of Fargo made her heart ache – yet, for Fargo, she went through with it.

Standing on the tips of her toes she leaned forward slowly and pressed her lips against the masked man's face before he could stop her or even back away.

Time stopped.

The cold wind suddenly seemed to have disappeared even though they could both hear it howling all around them.

It was drowned out by the sound of a thousand things that the masked man had always believed in being shattered, proven false by the new sensation that surged through him from those soft and tender lips…a sensation that he would never have believed to exist, that he could barely believe even as he experienced it for himself.

And then, unable to believe that he had lived a soulless lie for so long, he snapped.

"N-NOOOOOOOO!!"

Jerking away from Amy, from her lips, he leapt back and caused her to stumble to her knees…the connection between the two of them broken.

"Why?" Amy said softly, lost for breath as she reeled from the sheer passion she had forced into him through her lips. "If your way of 'life' is the true one…then why would Fargo reject it in favour of what I just gave you? Ask yourself that…_why_?""

The masked man threw back his head and, like a wolf, he gave a roar of bestial despair as he realised that everything that he had ever known was wrong – truth dissolved lies and the fire of passion that had passed from this woman to him was burning away the illusion of honour and grandeur that he had cast over himself.

Leaving nothing but a cold, bleak emptiness.

Then he swung around and fled across the plain with no idea about where he was headed - his mind was drowning in confused and incoherent thoughts as he desperately resisted everything he had felt in the brief moment he had shared with her.

Any destination would be perfect just as long as it took him far, far away from the woman who had forced him to do something he had always avoided in life…something that, now he had done it, brought his self-created world crashing down on him.

Amy had made him _feel_.

Amy gazed after him as he fled blindly across the snow…away from her and the fire of her lips, the fire that now burned his very soul.

"Ask yourself!" She cried desperately as she clambered back onto her feet. "Please, now that you've experienced the alternative path, ask yourself _why_!"

Whether or not he heard her, whether or not he was still reachable by any human voice, the man in the mask was gone from her sight.

And, as she gazed after him, Amy's eyes began to fill with tears of regret and self-reproach…because of what she had just done.

_Oh…Fargo! I'm so sorry…_

It had been for him and yet she felt so…

Amy fell to her knees and, curling up like a cat, wept bitterly upon the snow.

_I love you so much…but will you be able to find it in your heart to forgive me once you know that I kissed another man?_

x x x x x

_Beep – beep – beep_!

Frowning, Sailor Mars pressed the button on the side of her communicator - The Midnight Raver's face appeared on the small screen of the device strapped around her wrist.

"Fargo!" The Martian chided, "I could have been _fighting_…"

"Sorry. Look, I just…"

"Yeah? Did you find Charon?" She exclaimed, her eyes wide.

The Midnight Raver paused and looked very guilty as he hesitated to reply.

"No," he then admitted. "The thing is…I'm going after Amy. See, I just got a signal from her communicator…no prizes for guessing who sent it. I'm sorry for breaking my promise to stop Charon but this could be my only chance to get Amy back. I have to go!"

The gasps of the other Scouts at this news was audible in the background.

"He knows where Amy is?" He heard Sailor Jupiter ask Mars, who nodded. "Well tell him to get his rear into gear and go get her!"

"Yeah!" Sailor Moon and Venus agreed. Mars smiled and looked back towards the communicator screen.

"Forget about the promise - finding Amy is just as important! Go, help her! We'll go after Charon and Leather as soon as we finish up here. And once we've brought Charon back to her senses we'll come and help you."

Behind his shades, the Raver's eyes narrowed.

"No, don't interfere…this is _my_ fight now. It always was, I just didn't realise it 'til now."

"Amy's our friend - it's all of the Scouts' problem." Mars retorted.

"Well, A - I'm not a Sailor Scout – good thing too, I'd look awful in one of those short skirts – and B - no, it isn't. So, let me make this perfectly clear…stay the hell outta my way."

"Oh, there you go…trying to be cool again!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as she looked over Mars's shoulder. "Listen, Fargo, it's not just about you!"

"It's _all_ about me, Sailor Moon...it wouldn't be about anybody else. This is personal - more personal than you can understand." He replied shortly. "I'll get Amy back and settle things for good – I swear."

"Wait…" Mars exclaimed but it was too late - the Midnight Raver had switched off his borrowed communicator.

Mars's eyes narrowed as she stared at the blank screen of her own communicator. "That-that… _jerk_!" She growled through her clenched teeth.

"I've gotta say, I was really impressed with the way that you told him what's what, Sailor Mars." Sailor Moon smiled saucily. "Very firm of you!"

"Why don't you zip it up, meatball head?"

x x x x x

On the other side of Tokyo, the Midnight Raver pulled his sleeve back over Sailor Jupiter's communicator and turned to look into the wide and well-stocked window of the antiques store, the wall of which he had been leaning on while talking to Sailor Mars.

On display, in a weapons rack, there glittered a sword – it looked like just the thing he would need in order to put down an old and dangerous enemy for good.

With absolutely no hesitation, he threw the rock (that he had picked up before calling Mars) through the glass window.

Glass flew as he reached through the gaping hole in the window pane and seized the weapon – for a moment he turned it over in his hand, a wry grin crossing his face as he inspected it.

_And NOW…I'm going to KILL Keiju._

As he stashed the sword away inside his jacket, chuckling, the Midnight Raver turned and slipped away, as bold as brass.

_Amy…_he thought as he walked away. _Hold on…_


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Redemption

**Chapter 15: **Redemption

Estrella's deep green eyes flicked back and forth anxiously as she and Pluto walked through the crowd of ruffians that had emerged from the Tokyo Dead-Zone Vortex. They were all so deep in conversation about what had occurred in the club that none of the brutes even noticed the tall and domineering Sailor Scout shoving past them.

Every now and again the kitten picked up snatches of the conversations - and it made her nervous.

"Pluto, do you think Charon is going to be alright? From what I'm hearing she's really mad." She inquired fearfully.

"I'm sure she will be fine, Estrella." The Scout replied, unusually distant as she scanned the crowds for any glimpse of the Charonian Scout or her quarry. Suddenly she caught sight of a flash of purple and white; and so she scooped up Estrella and followed it quickly - pushing anyone who was in her way to the ground as she did.

"What are you doing?!" The orange cat spluttered as she was taken off guard.

"I think I just saw her," the Guardian of Time replied. She turned the corner just in time to see a familiar plait of green hair vanish down an alleyway. "There!"

"Charon!" Estrella yelled, jumping out of Pluto's arms and galloping ahead. "Please, stop!" She skidded round the corner, lost control on the wet ground and crashed into the wall.

"Estrella!" Pluto exclaimed as she caught up and found the kitten on her side.

"I…I'm okay," she murmured, her eyes half shut. Carefully the Scout picked her up again. "My leg hurts a little, that's all."

The Plutonian inspected the leg that Estrella was holding out - it was grazed and bleeding slightly.

"It needs cleaning up." Pluto told her.

"It can wait - we need to keep following Charon." The cat replied, dismissing the stinging pain of her injury.

They looked up - to discover they were at a dead-end.

"Where could you have gone?" Charon's aunt muttered, looking up just in time to see two shadowy figures running along the top of the wall. "Ah!" she declared and followed on the ground.

x x x x x

Charon's pale eyes glittered with grim satisfaction as she chased Leather along the narrow edge. "Come on, Leather, I'm catching you up!" She teased spitefully.

The hunted girl came to a sharp corner and, losing her footing, went flying off the edge. As Charon skidded to a halt she heard an almighty crash from below.

Looking down, a grin on her face, Charon saw Leather slumped in a pile of trash cans and black refuse bags.

With a perfectly executed somersault the Scout jumped and landed right in front of the leather-clad girl – a shiver of anticipation went down her spine as she gazed upon her target.

"At last," she whispered so quietly that the dazed Leather could only make it out by reading her lips. "It's time to meet your maker, Leather – I'm going to make you wish you'd thought twice before conspiring with Lucilius!" Her tiara started to burn fiercely when suddenly:

"Stop this at once, Charon!" Pluto called angrily to her niece as she discovered them. Charon turned her head and her eyes softened slightly.

"Pluto? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Why do you think I am here? To stop this madness! You are not my niece, the Charon who is the daughter of my sister would _never _do something like this!" She scolded. Once again the Charonian's eyes darkened, and Estrella felt the fur on her back prickle with fear.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" she sneered, turning back to Leather. "Leave me alone to deal with this scum." She raised her arms out at her sides. "Charon…" she began.

"No!" Estrella screamed, tears springing to her eyes. However, her plea fell on deaf ears.

"Psy…."

"Enough!" Pluto ran forward and grabbed her Plutonian Sister's arms securely.

"Let go of me!" She screamed, struggling violently against her restraint.

"No, not until you see sense Charon - revenge isn't the way." The Plutonian said firmly.

"It's the _only_ way, Pluto!" she yelled back, continuing to struggle - Leather got to her feet shakily in front of them and Charon growled and tried desperately to pull away. "Let me finish this!"

Leather laughed gleefully as she walked up to the enraged Scout's face, stuck her tongue out and skipped away.

"Thanks a billion, Pluto! Oh, and Charon? Make sure that you give Erin a big wet kiss for _me_!" The black-clad girl kissed the palm of her hand loudly, blew it towards the seething Charon, winked and turned the corner.

"Yeah, _thanks_, Pluto!" Charon snapped sarcastically. "If you'd just left me alone it would be over by now!" She raised her voice "You run as much as you can Leather - I'll get you no matter how long takes!"

Pluto looked at her niece's face sadly, and dropped her arms.

"Go," she murmured regretfully. "Before I change my mind."

Charon stared at her aunt in disbelief for a moment, then ran off muttering, "It's about time too." Estrella watched in shock as she vanished, then turned to glare at Pluto.

"What did you do _that_ for?!" She demanded.

"It was no use, Estrella, no matter how long I'd chosen to hold her for she still would've gone after her. Her hatred runs deeper than you or I can imagine." She sighed. "I am not helping matters by holding her back - this is something she must deal with alone."

"Not necessarily." Another female voice declared.

The cat and Scout looked up just in time to see another figure jump from the wall high above them and land neatly on her feet.

Pluto's garnet eyes widened with shock and she felt a slight unease within herself as she gazed upon a face she hadn't seen for a very long time - not since back on the Moon Kingdom to be precise.

Estrella couldn't help but feel a tingle of joy down her spine as she saw who it was. "Universe!" she gasped.

"Universe." Pluto said sourly.

"The one and only." The purple-haired Scout grinned. "Well, hey there, Pluto - it _has_ been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yes." The Plutonian muttered.

"Hmmm, haven't changed much, I see? Well, you _are_ the eternal Guardian of Time, so I guess that's only to be expected! Well, it's nice to see ya, anyway." Universe said rather honestly.

"Shame I can't say the same." The other Scout said under her breath, looking at the ground. Universe folded her arms and chose to dismiss Pluto's comment.

"So, is someone gonna explain why Charon's on the warpath?" She inquired.

"It's Erin – he got beaten up by the girl that Charon's chasing!" Estrella explained quickly.

"Not that it is any concern of yours." Pluto remarked frankly.

"Heeey, now there's no need for that!" Universe raised her hands in defence. "Not when I'm about to actually do something nice and help you out!"

Pluto looked up at her critically.

"And why should we trust _you_, Universe? You've betrayed the Scouts more than once now."

"You should trust me because just like you I don't like this." Her brown eyes shone seriously. "That girl who just left isn't Charon - I've been watching her this evening and what she did at the bar where she found Leather was pretty bad." Pluto nodded.

"I see, and so I've heard."

"So, I'm heading after her now, I'll catch up with her and have a word or two in her ear." Universe announced, and started to saunter off. "After all, someone's gotta tell her she's barking up the wrong tree."

"What do you mean?" Estrella inquired. Universe stopped and looked over her shoulder with a smirk on her face,

"Well, it's just a guess but I'm sure I'm right in thinking that Lucilius isn't behind this – because Charon seems to think he is! I mean, does she really think that he'd use such an _idiot_ to do his work?!" Pluto paled, and Estrella's eyes widened with shock.

"So she's doing this because of _Lucilius_ – not Erin?" The kitten exclaimed. "I can't believe that!"

"I think it's partly both." Universe remarked, her eyes fixed on Pluto's anxious face. "What's up with you?"

"Now this all makes sense." Pluto murmured. "I knew that this would happen one day…" Universe and Estrella looked at her in confusion. "It is the memory block – it must be growing weaker…" She closed her eyes as she continued to speak and, after all those centuries, could still clearly see the words written in the diary…

…'_I am so afraid of myself, I do not know what to do other than end my life – for the safety of those I love…'_

_Pluto had been sat in Princess Charon's garden, regarding the ash-covered flowerbed that had once flourished with Charonian Ice Blossoms and contemplating the conversation she had previously had with the queens Serenity and Chara over the fate of her niece, when a distraught Princess Serena had come to her, carrying Charon's diary. She had tearfully explained that she had found it in the ballroom, left open on the last entry. It was written in Plutonian, which meant that Charon had obviously wanted only a few people to be able to read it. Serena was the only princess (apart from perhaps Universe) who had been taught the language, and as soon as she'd read it she had known that it was a suicide note. _

"_Please tell me that I am not too late!" Serena sobbed – she had not noticed the destroyed flowerbed in her distress._

"_Charon is fine." Pluto murmured, her eyes looking over the pages of the diary repeatedly._

'_The nightmare has worsened – my dream-self has become uncontrollable. Now not only do I murder Lucilius but also those who try to protect me from my bloodlust – the princesses, Luna, Artemis, Estrella, Queen Serenity…my own family…and afterwards I stand alone, soaked in their blood; exhilarated and triumphant. I do not want to become this monster; however, I believe that Lucilius has a greater grip on me that I had never thought possible. I am so afraid of myself…'_

_She closed the silk-bound book with a sharp snap and got to her feet, resolved. She placed a hand on the Moon Princess's shoulder and looked comfortingly into her tear-filled eyes. "You must not speak with other other princesses on this matter – your mother will inform you all of the situation soon." Serena nodded with understanding._

"_I think I shall remain here for a moment to collect my thoughts." The girl commented._

"_Very well, farewell for now, Serena." Pluto left the garden, ready to inform the queens of her decision..._

"It's because of this dream-self that she tried to…" Estrella's voice trailed off; she felt hurt that no one had informed her of the diary entry before now; Pluto nodded solemnly.

"And you're saying that this gung-ho Charon is actually a manifestation of this dream-self?!" Universe remarked, trying to make sense of what Pluto had just told them.

"So it seems," Pluto looked at her sternly. "If you are serious about going – be careful. If anything should happen to her I shall hold you responsible."

"And there I was, thinking you were going to show concern for _me_." Universe smirked, and started to walk off.

"Universe?" Estrella spoke up. The purple-haired Scout looked down at the kitten fondly.

"Yes, Estie?"

"Thank you," the kitten said gratefully. "Please try your best."

"I will, for you." The Scout smiled at her, and with one final glance at Pluto she grinned impudently. "Hey, maybe I'll give ya a call some day! Your address still the Eternal Gateway of Time?"

Pluto just shook her head in disgust and refused to meet Universe's eyes. The renegade Sailor Scout simply laughed, turned away again and headed off.

"How can you trust her, Estrella, after everything she's done?" Pluto inquired.

"I'm not sure, but I can just feel that there's still an ounce of goodness in her, somewhere." The cat said softly, watching her go.

Pluto smiled and shook her head.

"I believe you are sometimes too hopeful and kind for your own good."

x x x x x

"What is _that_?" Sailor Moon exclaimed unexpectedly as she looked up at the sky above her and used her hands to cover her ears.

An ear-splitting, whirring noise of great intensity was growing louder and louder as it headed their way. As the roar drew nearer to where the battle between Sailor Jupiter, Silk and Lace raged, each of them suddenly ceased their fighting and one by one gazed up into the sky.

Something that was quite large was hovering over them in the sky, emitting a bright spotlight that dazzled them momentarily.

The fight that Jupiter, Lace and Silk had been embroiled in was now all but forgotten as the strands that had been tightening around the brunette Scout's waist, pinning her right arm to her side, suddenly went limp and retracted - all three of the combatants looked up at the source of the disturbance.

Out of everyone present, Silk was the only one whose face did not register surprise by the new turn of events…since she knew all too well what was happening.

The delight shone in her eyes as she smiled both in relief and satisfaction.

_Finally! Sure took his time getting here but, hey, better late than never! _She thought in relief. _Now we can get outta here!_

Meanwhile, Venus had managed to block out the spotlight enough to take a good look at the dark outline beyond it, and her eyes widened as she realised what it actually was.

"A helicopter?!" She remarked in surprise.

"But why's it here?!" Mars exclaimed.

Silk walked forward and stood before the Sailor Scouts as she placed her hands on her hips, flipping her midnight blue hair over her shoulder - she was now totally unconcerned by them. "Well, then, everyone…take care of yourselves now!" She grinned warmly, twinkling her fingers at them in a gesture of good will. "Our ride's here, so it's time for me and Lace to hightail it out of here. Been a real pleasure meeting you all, and I hope that it works out well with Charon and your other friend."

Jupiter narrowed her eyes at what she regarded as a display of sheer hard-headed cockiness.

"So, what gives you the impression that you'll just be able to waltz right outta here?" She inquired grimly, taking a step forward and cracking her knuckles meaningfully.

"Yeah," piped up Sailor Moon, also stepping forward. "You've still gotta pay for your crimes against society!"

"She got that from the new Sailor V comic, didn't she?" Venus remarked quietly. Mars nodded in agreement, sweat-dropping.

The expression of deep concern that the leader of the Sailor Scouts had hoped would appear at her words failed to crawl across Silk's face as she and Lace were encircled by the angry Sailor Scouts.

"I don't remember asking you for your permission," she pointed out gently, annoyed by the interruption but refusing to let it rile her.

Jupiter growled in response and her tiara antennae began to crackle with lightning.

"Why not stay here and fight like someone with slightly more guts than a tapeworm?" She spat contemptuously. Silk merely glanced casually at her.

"Tempting proposal, but I'm not swayed."

"Cold feet?" Jupiter goaded, growing angrier by Silk's refusal to be challenged.

Silk smiled sweetly in response.

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, Jupiter, but…you fight like a girl." She concluded wryly.

That was the straw which broke the camel's back.

With a furious roar, Jupiter lunged herself directly at Silk, who merely stood her ground calmly as she faced the furious onslaught…the calm smile on her serene face never faltering.

As Jupiter moved towards her target, Lace quickly stepped in front of her friend and concentrated - Jupiter gave a shocked gasp as she met the girl's face and her eyes became glassy.

Lace's eyes were glowing softly as she used her mesmerising ability to stop the infuriated Jupiter in her tracks…

Wondering why Jupiter had suddenly become so docile, the other three looked sharply at Lace…and, as each of them met her entrancing eyes, they too were all held fast by them.

Silk laughed affectionately as she went to Lace's side.

"Thank you for that." She expressed her gratitute with a smile.

"No problem," Lace said, and her voice then became unexpectedly firm. "And, now that they're in no condition to interrupt us, maybe we can have a little word with each other." Silk looked at her in surprise, since she hadn't anticipated such a reaction from her.

"Oh, really? What about?" She prompted mildly.

There was a stern expression on Lace's face as she folded her arms over her chest and stood facing Silk firmly.

"What were you talking about when you said that we were going to leave town just then?" She demanded to know. "What you mean, just like that? You made the decision without bothering to ask me about it?" Silk nodded gently as she realised that she had gone behind Lace's back about the whole thing.

"I'm sorry," she apologised meekly. "You're right - I had no right to make the choice on my own. I should have talked to you about it first. But, hey, honestly - what _is_ there to keep us here, Lace?"

"What about Leather and our boss?" Lace demanded. "Are we just gonna skip town and leave them to deal with this on their own?"

"Absolutely." Silk nodded immediately.

"But…" Lace was about to protest but Silk instantly interrupted her.

"Lace, we don't owe either of them a thing. Leather's nothing but a brutal and vindictive bully-girl who was always gonna pick on the wrong person one day," Silk told her sternly. "And that guy doesn't give a damn about any of us…believe me, he doesn't care about anybody or anything in this whole world."

The argument seemed to have swayed Lace a little, but she was still not wholly convinced - so Silk decided to take a kinder approach.

"Look, Lace…I know that this is bad but I promise you that you won't be alone. I'll be with you every step of them way, no matter where we go." She put her arms around Lace as she cuddled her. "I'll protect you…'kay? Promise."

Lace looked at her and then sighed and nodded.

"Alright, I'll go anywhere…with you."

Silk grinned as she stroked Lace's cheek.

"Okay…time to go now." She whispered in a low, thrilled voice.

Even as they spoke, the pilot of the helicopter was beginning to lower down a rope ladder since he had now spotted them. As it reached the ground, Silk put her hand between Lace's shoulders and gently urged her forward. "Ladies first." She teased.

"But…"

"Awww, gimme this chance to be a nice girl! Go first!!"

With another sigh, Lace took hold of the rope ladder and started to climb…

After a few minutes, Silk made to follow her – however, just as she was about to put her hand on the first rung, something whizzed down from above and hit the ground just in front of her left foot with such momentum that the ground cracked.

Silk gasped in surprise and looked down to see what it was….

As impossible as it seemed to her, when she first saw it, there was a red rose embedded in the road.

"Villain, who has brought such chaos and confusion to this fair city – you are going nowhere!"

Tuxedo Mask's face was stern as he looked Silk in the eye, while she blinked at him in startled dismay - The youth had just arrived back in Tokyo and had sensed his girlfriend was involved in a fight.

"Silk!" Cried Lace in alarm as she stopped and saw, with a sudden stab of horror, what was happening. Silk looked sharply up at her.

"Go!" She yelled at her and pointed up at the helicopter. "Forget about me for now! I'll be with ya in a sec!"

Biting her lip, Lace continued to climb, even though her heart gained a crack with each rung that she gained…

Meanwhile, the Sailor Scouts were now coming out of their trances as the effect of the mesmerism wore off - they rubbed their heads and looked around groggily, as if coming out of a dream.

And as Sailor Moon saw _him_, she thought that she _was _dreaming!

"Tuxedo Mask!" She exclaimed with joy.

The gallant youth smiled enigmatically as he stepped from the edge of the roof and she ran up to him to envelope him in a fond display of love.

"It's good to see you too," he told her gently, stroking her hair as she leaned the side of her head against his chest and cried…happy to have him back with her again.

As the other Scouts watched the moving lovers' reunion, Silk was forgotten for a moment… seizing her chance to get away, she brushed past Jupiter and Venus and leapt for the rope- ladder, which had started to rise back up into the helicopter.

Jupiter and Venus whirled around just in time to see her manage to grab onto the bottom rung…just before it was pulled out of her reach.

"Hey!" Jupiter yelled as she struck the palm of her hand angrily. "We lost them!"

Mars watched as Silk rapidly began to climb to the helicopter which turned and slowly but surely retreated into the horizon…bearing the two girls away with it.

Gradually, the whirring sound of the blades faded away...

The raven-haired Scout shrugged.

"Just the way that it goes," she dismissed the whole thing offhandedly. "Forget about it. Those two didn't seem to be the real cause for concern anyway." Jupiter's shoulders sagged as she closed her eyes bitterly.

"I let them get away…" she reproached herself.

"Don't be stupid!" Venus comforted her with a smile as she put a hand on the brown-haired Scout's shoulder. "You did all that you could. No girl can do more, Jupiter…just let it go."

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon was gazing up at Tuxedo Mask and - although her face trickled with tears - she was beaming joyfully.

"Oh, Tuxedo Mask - you're really here! How I've missed you!" She whispered lovingly. Tuxedo Mask smiled down at her.

"I missed you too…meatball head." He told her with a grin. "Looks like I have a bit catching up to do as far as recent events go." Sailor Moon sighed fondly at this massive understatement. "You said it. _So_ much has happened while you've been away…"

"And we don't have time to look back on it and laugh right now!" Mars interrupted them. "We've still gotta go and find Charon! Let's go!"

x x x x x

"Oh, Silk…why did you make me go without you? Why?" Lace sobbed as she sat in the back seat of the helicopter, crying into her hands. "I wanted to be with you, _however_ it ended…but now I'm never going to see you again!"

The dark skinned man who was at the controls listened in silent sympathy as she wept, her heart breaking.

Lace removed her hands from her face, tears trickling down her cheeks, and she pulled off her pink mask and flung it away. "…Come back." She whispered desperately.

"I'm right beside you, Lace." A gentle, though slightly mischievous, voice answered.

As her heart leapt into her mouth and hope - though it seemed to be impossible and crazy - came flooding back at the sound of her voice, Lace gazed around wildly.

And her eyes met with those of Silk, who stood leaning over Lace.

Lace's eyes widened and the breath she'd held in as she'd heard the voice left her body in one long trembling gasp.

Silk slid gracefully into the seat next to Lace, she grinned at her and said: "Happy to see me?"

There followed a stunned silence…and then Lace screamed in joy and relief, new tears pouring down her face.

Silk laughed affectionately as the younger girl hurled herself forward, put her arms tightly around her and kissed her again and again. "Okay…now why do I get the feeling that you _are_ happy to have me around?" She laughed.

Lace looked up at her as she cried with relief.

"Silk - I…I thought that I'd lost you forever!" Her voice was deep with emotion.

"That'll never happen," Silk informed her with a smile. "We'll never be apart, no matter what. It's what living's all about - friends who slay together, stay together." She glanced briefly at the pilot who sat with his back firmly to her and grinned. "Hiya, Kinzeku! See tha'cha finally got here. Sure took your time though. Well, never mind about that…how've you been? Oh, and do you still like _ice-cream_ by any chance?"

The dark-skinned pilot merely coughed and remained deeply, deeply silent as he gazed fixedly ahead.

The faint moonlight flashed on the silver K symbols that were attached to the shoulders of his leather jacket…

Silk gave a long laugh and then she turned to look back at Lace as she held the beautiful girl in her loving embrace - her eyes became serious as she pulled the veil away from her face and discarded it. "I love you, Lace." She informed the blonde and kissed her.

The helicopter finally left Tokyo…carrying Silk and Lace far and away from the city to begin their new life together.

Wherever they decided to go from there…

x x x x x

Leather chuckled to herself as she rounded the corner at a leisurely pace, only stopping at the sight of the wide brick wall that loomed up in front of her…blocking her way onward.

No matter - it wasn't as if there was anything for her to worry about now.

Since Charon had been restrained by Pluto Leather was no longer afraid that the Scout might catch up with her as she had definitely been going nowhere…if Pluto's grip was as firm as it looked.

Leather knew one thing for sure, as she leaned sideways against the wall at the end of the alley and reflected at leisure about the chase - she _never_ wanted to tangle with Sailor Pluto.

Nor with Charon, for that matter… but then she was out of the woods as far as the younger green-haired Scout was concerned.

Sure that she was done with the Charonian, Leather was in a good humour as she turned to walk back the way she had come. The lone Material Girl was beginning to feel the exertions of her desperate flight from the angered Scout and, now that she was free to walk at a much more relaxed pace, she could really feel the stitch that had developed in her side

Still, she was safe now, so…

"Getting a little cocky, aren't we?" A female voice stopped Leather in shock as it hissed softly from somewhere nearby. "What're you doing, Leather - slacking off on the chase? Honestly, I have to tell you that I'm disappointed…I was sure that you were gonna make this a lot more difficult - y' know, give me a real sense of achievement when I finally caught up with you."

Leather had frozen and the contentment she had felt a moment before was now entirely forgotten as she stared ahead of her…at Sailor Charon, who now stood in the entrance of the alleyway; the glint in her eyes instantly reminded the black-clad girl of what had happened back at the Dead-Zone Vortex. The Charonian managed to keep her appearance deceptively calm, despite the thrilling rush of adrenaline that flowed through her veins now that she stood facing her trapped quarry. After a moment her lips curled up at the corners, and the smile she bestowed upon Leather was chillingly cruel - a disturbing reflection of the smirk that Leather had displayed when beating Erin into the ground. It was a startling and unnerving contrast to Charon's pretty face, mingling the base ugliness of the primitive with physical beauty…

Leather felt a chill run down her spine, causing her to slightly, yet visibly, tremble.

Charon breathed quickly and deeply as she gazed grimly at the clearly terrified Leather. "You've managed to box yourself into a corner, Leather," she remarked, still smiling coldly. "Not a very smart move on your part – I would've thought your master might have warned you against such things. I told you that I wouldn't let you get away...and _now_ look at us."

Realising that she was letting this little girl think she was actually scared of her (which she actually was, although she refused to admit it to herself) Leather forced herself to leer at the Scout with as much contempt and derision as she could muster.

"Surprised to see _you_ here!" She laughed scornfully. "Back there, your auntie was holding you back so tight that you couldn't budge an inch! Why'd you come after me, Charon? After all, if you couldn't get away from her then what chance do you think you stand against _me_?"

Sailor Charon lost her smile in the face of this taunt…without it, however, her cold eyes were only all the more terrifying.

"You'll wish that she _had_ held me back," she replied coldly as her eyes narrowed. "And as for why I'm here…" she took a single step closer and then stopped, lowering herself into her fighting stance as she regarded Leather with pure hatred "…Well, if you haven't got that one yet then I'll just have to show you right here and now!"

Leather realised that, rather than having daunted her hunter, she had in fact only made her more eager for her blood.

"You know, if you get outta here right now, I _might_ just let it go." She told Charon nastily.

Charon smiled sardonically at Leather's pathetic attempt to rile her.

"Why, thank you…but I don't choose to let it go, Leather," she replied quietly. "Not at all."

As Charon took a few more steps, still in her fighting stance, Leather narrowed her eyes in growing worry – she was remembering the intense pain that the Psy-Wave put her through back in The Dead-Zone Vortex. Fear continued to grip her, although she struggled not to let it show. Intending to try and dodge the beam and then run past Charon, therefore escaping again, Leather backed slowly away…

"Where do you think you're going?" Charon's voice asked teasingly from behind her. "Don't run away yet, Leather...this party hasn't even started yet!"

With a startled cry, Leather nearly leapt out of her shoes - the voice had come from behind her but Charon was clearly standing in front of her!

And, on top of that, the psychic Scout's lips hadn't moved!

So, who could possibly be…?

Whirling around in panic, Leather met with the mocking eyes of…a leering Sailor Charon.

The green-haired Scout grinned coldly at her as she leaned against the wall, which had prevented Leather from going onward, her arms folded and her legs crossed…very much at ease, as though nothing more intense was happening than a pleasant chat over ice-cream cones.

Leather's heart almost stopped beating as she stared at Charon…it felt as though she was looking at a ghost.

"Wh…what…?!" Leather gasped in disbelief as she stared at the grinning Charon, totally unable to believe her eyes.

And actually…she couldn't.

The second Charon laughed cruelly, her face wearing the same heartless expression as the other Charon as she unfolded her arms and stepped back away from the wall.

"What's the matter with you? You look positively spooked!" She sneered unpleasantly as she began to walk calmly and confidently towards the shocked girl. "A big tough girl like you…getting scared of little ol' me?" She chuckled coldly as Leather back away nervously. "Didn't I say that you couldn't get away?" She added as the teasing edge fell from her voice, leaving it cold and menacing. "Well, I'll tell you again…you're going nowhere until I'm through with you. Then you can limp off to tell your master of my intentions…" her eyes became a touch more cruel as she added spitefully, "…that is, if you're still even capable of walking by then!"

The hatred smouldering in her eyes terrified Leather…and this time her mind was too numb for her to act otherwise.

Leather swung around to escape from Charon…only to find herself gazing right into Charon's eyes.

"You obviously have a pretty short term memory," the first Charon laughed. "Wanna try that again and again 'til you get it?"

Leather could feel the fear bubbling up uncontrollably inside of her, mingling with the fury she felt as she was intimidated by this little girl, threatening to explode…and then it did.

Roaring with feral rage, she swung back her fist in readiness for a punch aimed directly at Charon's face.

"Say goodnight, bitch!!" She screamed furiously as her knuckle studs heated up.

The original Charon, not moving an inch, casually watched the studded fist hurtling towards her...she simply continued to smile coldly and mockingly, knowing the fear that she was causing Leather and savouring it.

Leather snarled wrathfully as her first was thrust into Charon's face…and passed straight through to the other side of the girl's head!

Leather's eyes widened in astonishment as the completely unharmed Charon grinned at her, laughing mockingly in response to the pure bewilderment in her enemy's eyes.

The shock of what had just happened caused Leather to stagger back in surprise….and come to a sudden halt as her back came into contact with something firm and straight.

For the next minute or so, a confused silence reigned as Leather simply leaned back against whatever she had bumped into…her mouth hung open in disbelief.

Then, slowly, she turned her head and looked over her shoulder…

The real Sailor Charon was standing with her back against Leather's, her arms folded; there was a calm smile on her face as she too looked over her shoulder and met Leather's eyes.

"Fancy seeing you here!" She murmured in the silkiest voice imaginable.

With a yowl, Leather heated up her studs again as she staggered away from Charon and took another swing at her - this time she was so out of her mind with terror and confusion that the hasty attack had no chance of hitting Charon, who was in complete control of the situation.

Ducking the fist, Charon lunged with the speed of lightning. Grabbing Leather by the shoulders, she swung her enemy up into the air and over her green-haired head.

Leather gasped silently as she was flung through the air…and brought crashing into the wall.

For an indeterminable while, she lay shaking and fighting for breath - as she slowly came back to her senses, Leather finally realised just what Charon had intended and gazed her hands.

Which were now completely bare…her black gloves were gone.

Looking up, weakly, Leather saw that Sailor Charon - who had now cancelled her Confusion Ray ability - was standing over her, the black gloves held in her left hand.

Charon smirked down at the crestfallen and utterly vanquished girl as she stood over her in a poise of triumph and dominance…having wrested away the source of Leather's power.

"You still feeling cocky now that you've lost these?"

Leather staggered weakly to her feet, now trembling from head to toe as she realised just how much trouble she was in.

"That-that's real cute," she managed to snarl savagely, unable to keep the fear from her voice as she now stood without her powers…all she now had was herself and somehow that didn't terribly reassure her. "You know, as soon as I get the feeling back in my legs…your good looks ain' t gonna be lookin' good for much longer."

Charon laughed scornfully and, deliberately taking her time, slipped on first one glove and then the other over her own elbow-length gloves.

"What…you're not scared?" She inquired as she walked slowly towards Leather, only stopping about half a metre away from her.

Leather attempted to laugh, however it came out as a weak wheeze…she just didn't have any more energy.

"Of a little girl like you? What do you think?"

Charon's eyes gleamed.

"Oh…I think that you're _very_ scared," she replied darkly and then, in a voice that made Leather's heart stop: "Time to finish this…for good."

Finally releasing the dark anger that had been screaming to be freed all this time, Charon concentrated all of her energy into the jewel of her tiara which began to glow softly, radiantly…menacingly.

And the last traces of Leather's bravado dissolved as she finally broke down.

"NO!!" She wailed as she fell to her knees. "NOOOOO!! Don't do it!!"

Charon's face was grim and empty of compassion, of mercy, as Leather finally revealed her true colours. As she looked down upon the desperately begging Leather, Charon's eyes saw something completely different…

…Dark blue eyes taunted her, a smirk curled up on _his_ lips…

"You are weak, Charon," Lucilius jeered. "You shall _never_ defeat me – you would not know how to." The words deafened Charon to the reality that was Leather's beseeching cries. The mercy that was so integral to her nature was now far away…it was as if that better nature now belonged to a completely different person.

"You…" the Psychic Scout whispered in a voice trembling with unsuppressed rage, "…_you_……" she exploded, there was no other word to describe the release of raw and intense emotion that now flared up in her heart with such ferocity that her eyes blazed with blue flame.

Leather cowered as Charon screamed madly at her, her face a picture of hate and fury.

"…you _still_ dare to call me weak?!" The light in the psychic Scout's tiara flared up in readiness for a Psy-Wave of intensely destructive power…a Psy-Wave that would totally and utterly destroy her most-hated foe. "Do you _still_ scorn my capability?! Instead of sending _puppets_ to do your dirty work, why don't you come and face me yourself?! You are nothing but a coward!" She roared furiously into the black clad girl's face with such terrifying ferocity that Leather collapsed, her back flat upon the ground. The Material Girl's mind was reeling – what was Charon talking about?! "I shall no longer allow you to abuse those close to me! First you took Caliban away from me and now you attempt to kill Erin! My friend – someone who has _nothing _to do with any of this - came close to death just to satisfy your lust to destroy my soul!" She hissed, her voice now venomous as she narrowed her eyes and leant closer to Leather, although she was still blinded by the leering vision of Lucilius that she had herself created. The trapped girl leaned back in fear, never once taking her eyes from the glow of Charon's tiara. Her throat was dry but she managed to regain her voice…for one last pathetic plea.

"Why should you give a damn about that scruffy kid?" She stammered brokenly, a voice which sounded strange coming from this girl who had been a vicious and intimidating bully such a short while ago, and for a moment managed to regain the Scout's attention. "L-l-look at you - y-you're st-st-stunning, g-g-gorgeous! You could have any guy you want! So why are you getting so riled up about that worthless stray when you could do _so_ much better?"

Charon was briefly silent, staring at Leather as though considering what she had said.

And then, just as Leather was beginning to breathe slightly easier, Charon spoke to her:

"How _dare_ you," the Charonian whispered in a slow and thoughtful voice. "How _dare_ you talk about a human life like that?" She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, before barking at her: "A waste of space like _you_ has the guts to tell _me_ that my friend is _worthless_?!"

Laughter filled the Scout's mind.

"He is nothing, Charon, just like the rest of those pathetic people you call your friends." Lucilius whispered malevolently. "I will destroy every one of them – and you will hear their screams of pain as I rip them apart slowly before you, as you stand, powerless to help them!" He once again appeared before her in the place of the cowering Leather and at last, the full scope of her hate and anger came spilling out of her. Completely forgetting about the Psy-Wave that she had been slowly and menacingly building up, she lunged wildly at Leather; who was too weak to defend herself – and, even though Charon had no clue how they worked, the knuckle-studs of the leather gloves instantly heated up.

The green-haired Scout's fists descended upon her as she lay, too dazed to realise what was happening. Charon punched Leather full in the face and behind the blow was the white-hot fury that had built up over the past hours as she had agonised over whether or not her friend would survive the ordeal he had suffered because of her…what followed the fury was white-hot _heat_ as Leather's face was seared by her own studs.

Leather's head hit the wall behind her and her eyes bulged in shock at the impact.

"You will _not_ harm those I love!" Charon roared as she punched again and again until it became one continuous action. "You will _die_ before you have the chance, Lucilius!"

Leather simply jerked limply as every punch hit her, too stunned and numb even feel it anymore.

Charon's lips pulled back over her teeth in a savage snarl as she pulled back her fist to hurl one more punch at Leather…

"Stop this _now_, Charon! Open your eyes to the truth!"

The new voice brought Charon to a complete halt and she shook her head as she awoke from her trance-like state. She gazed down, suddenly feeling confused, at what she had done.

She saw that Leather's face was now bruised and purple, her nose bleeding…her lip was swollen and was also dripping with blood. Her cheeks were inflamed and marked by small black circles…

Charon's eyes were confused as she gazed at the battered girl, whose shoulder she still held gripped in her hand. As she began to cool down and realise just what she had been doing in reality, she let go of Leather's shoulder and, as the girl lifelessly slumped back against the wall, Charon staggered away from her as if she were drunk. As she backed off, the Sailor Scout was filled with the horror of what she had nearly done.

"Oh…god," she whispered and her voice trembled. "I could have…_killed_ her. I…I nearly did…"

Realising that she was still wearing the hot-knuckled gloves, the psychic Scout gave a yell of disgust and ripped them off her hands. She then fell back heavily against the opposite wall, allowing herself to slide down into a sitting position, aghast at what she had come so close to doing, becoming.

As she placed her forehead on her knees and finally reflected on everything, Charon felt her fierce desire to prove herself to Lucilius melting away until all that remained was the appalling realisation of just how near she had been to becoming just like the one she had been so desperate to take revenge on. "I thought it was him…he was right there in front of me!" She whispered to herself, suddenly feeling scared. The image of the broken Leather was burned into her mind and she felt sickened by the fact that she was responsible for the Material Girl's condition.

Charon suddenly remembered with dismay how Pluto had tried to stop her from carrying out her mindless attack on Leather and how she had practically spat in her aunt's face in return. And Estrella had been in tears when she had seen just how much she had allowed her rage to consume her…and Charon had simply ignored her.

There was an ache in her heart as she thought about this and shame tore through her - she had caused Estrella to cry.

Estrella – one of her most beloved friends…

Charon trembled as she felt more guilt than she ever had in her entire life. How could she ever face any of her friends again after what she had done? How could see ever talk to Pluto again, after throwing her concern back in her face, or look Estrella in the eye after the cruel way she had disregarded the kitten? Tears of shame started to fall from her eyes and roll down her legs as she sobbed quietly.

"Glad to see you've come back to your senses at last." The voice that had broken the spell Charon had been under spoke up again and a hand – firm but reassuring – came to rest on her back. Slowly, Charon looked up to find out who was there and her eyes met with Universe's serious, yet somehow comforting, gaze. Suddenly, with a child-like cry, Charon impulsively flung herself at Universe, who caught her as she threw her arms around the purple-haired Scout's neck. Charon's whole body shook as she tried to breathe deeply in order to calm her anguished sobs as she found support in the arms of her enemy.

"I don't understand," Charon managed to say between hiccups. "How did Lucilius get this much control over me?! I saw him in front of me and not Leather! I almost killed her!" She repeated before the violent sobs overcame her voice again.

"Shhh," Universe said soothingly. "It's _not_ Lucilius – this has absolutely _nothing_ to do with you!" Charon looked up at Universe, her reddened eyes full of confusion.

"You mean this was about Erin, after all?" She gasped; Universe nodded.

"Yes," she looked seriously at Charon. "Other people do have enemies, y'know, and although it was very noble to want to avenge your friend the way you went about it was foolish."

As Universe spoke, Charon realised that she had betrayed herself - thrown away all that she had once taken pride in - all for the sake of something that she'd had no real proof of.

What an idiot she had been…

"I'm so selfish," Charon murmured, her face burning with shame. "I didn't even know if Lucilius was really behind this – I just irrationally decided he must be. I never for a moment considered that someone might actually hold a grudge against Erin…"

As she felt the shuddering sobs slowly dying away within the shamed girl, Universe gradually released Charon and helped her to her feet...she had held her for as long as she'd needed to.

"It wasn't entirely selfish – you went after Leather because you care about your friends – you thought Lucilius wanted to hurt them," Universe remarked, gazing calmly at Charon as she nodded in silent agreement, although there was uncertainty in her eyes. "I heard what you said about Lucilius dying before he can harm anyone you care for. You shouldn't feel guilty about caring - the reason that you feel so low right now is that you have a conscience…nobody can ever take that away from you. Just don't take things so personally from now on – not all the problems in this world are because of you." A fond smile played at her lips as she recalled a few memories and then she pushed them away again. Charon felt increasingly puzzled as she regarded the distant smile that had crossed Universe's face for a brief moment – wasn't she the enemy? If so, then why was she here comforting her and not those Charon considered her friends? It was as if Universe had somehow read her mind as she said:

"You're probably wondering where your fellow Scouts are; well, I'm guessing they must've had some trouble of their own."

"I told Serena not to follow me – but I bet she did." Charon remarked, smiling faintly as she thought of her friend. "There's no way she would've just let me go." Universe's eyes were softer than the Charonian had ever seen them.

"Then you'd better go and find her and the others," she ordered her quietly as she turned her around and guided her towards the exit of the alleyway. "They'll be worried about you."

Charon hesitated as she stood just at the threshold of the alley.

"I…" she whispered weakly – as a matter of fact, the psychic Scout was a little scared to go back to her friends after all that she had done. "What will I say to them?"

"You'll be fine - go." Universe told her firmly. "I'll settle what's left. Get outta here…" a grin split her face as her eyes twinkled. "…or _I'll_ kick your ass."

Charon looked at her again and concern entered her eyes as she noticed that the Rogue Scout now held Leather's gloves.

"You won't…?" She began, and then realised that what she had been about to say would sound ridiculous coming from her after what she had done.

"Hurt her?" Universe laughed and shook her head as she turned away. "No, of course not - she's had enough. Now get lost, Charon," the Scout once again looked hesistant "_N__ow_ - I won't tell you again."

Charon could not speak as she continued to feel confused by everything. Why had Universe come to help her? Ever since they had met everything she had done had proven that she was an enemy of the Sailor Scouts and yet what she had just done - one small, yet significant, thing - had contradicted everything.

It was no use…she simply could not understand it at all, and right now she didn't have the energy to even try to.

Just then there was the sound of coughing from behind them and they both looked around.

Leather was beginning to stir from unconsciousness and, as her eyes opened weakly, she gazed around but remained propped up against the wall - the force with which Charon had punched her so many times had left her in no condition to move even an inch.

As her eyes fell upon Charon, Leather's face became bleak.

"So…" she coughed painfully in between her words, feeling the effects of the punishment she had received. "So…you had real fun with me. Reminds me of myself when I was your age…"

Charon stared at the fallen girl - something strange about the way that Leather had said that made her stop to listen.

Her voice had sounded so tired and bitter…

"What do you mean?" Charon asked without emotion, too tired to convey the actual interest she felt within.

Leather chuckled bitterly, which reduced her into more agonising coughing for the next few minutes, before she managed to regain her composure enough to continue.

"The anger that I saw in your eyes…it was just like the anger that I felt when I first took to the street to make my fortune…" she laughed and coughed again at the irony of what she had just said. "…well, actually to make someone else's fortune mine." She corrected sourly. "The first time that I tried to mug someone I lured him into an alley…pretty much like this one, now that I think about it. I got him to follow me by promising him…" she decided that, that part of the story wasn't really important and hastened on. "When I made my move I realised that he was a stubborn one. He fought back and I was getting the worst of it until I pulled my knife…" Leather fell into silence for a while, partly out of a need to get her breath back and partly because she was thinking about what she had done back then. "If only he'd let go of his wallet." Leather concluded bitterly and then gave a short snicker. "Still, life's like that, isn't it? People always let the little things outweigh the big. A few measly yen…and he died for it…"

As she had listened to this confession, Charon's face had become aghast as she stared speechlessly at Leather; the Scout felt ill, mostly because of what Leather had just admitted to but also because the black clad girl had been right.

In her anger, Charon had stood at the very edge and nearly plunged over it…

Suddenly she could no longer remain silent and she walked closer to where Leather lay. As she gazed at her fallen enemy, her expression empty, Charon spoke to her in a saddened tone:

"I pity you so much, Leather…" she whispered quietly and she was being quite honest as she said it. "At times I hate you and your kind so much that I could cry. But, I've just learnt that I'm not like you enough to do everyone in this world a favour – that is, to rid them of you. So…I guess we're stuck with each other."

Leather sneered but Charon simply ignored her as she swung around and began to walk away.

Universe watched in silence as Charon left the alley and there was genuine relief in her eyes, for she knew that the psychic Scout had faced her greatest enemy - her own past demons – demons she didn't even realise were hidden within her - and emerged triumphant.

Sailor Charon had been able to beat the darkness of her soul and for that Universe felt truly happy.

_Good for you, Charon…you haven't changed a bit._

As Charon was turning the corner she let out a loud sigh and let her shoulders drop, preparing herself to send a telepathic message to Rei. All of sudden she paused and thought of something. When Universe had rescued her from her madness, she could've sworn that she'd heard the voice directly in her mind – just like when Rei spoke to her telepathically…

Could it be that Universe…?

She shook her head, dismissing the thought as she continued to walk away.

"Well, I'm sorry to say this, but it's all downhill from here, Leather girl." Universe said contemptuously over her shoulder as she took out a mobile phone and tapped in the number for the Tokyo police force. Leather forced herself to speak against the pain in her chest.

"I'm a rebel…" she croaked angrily. "…an anarchist!"

Universe shook her head in disagreement.

"No, _I'm_ a rebel - _y__ou're_ an idiot. Hey there," she spoke into her phone as she received a reply from the police station – absent-mindedly, she dropped Leather's gloves to the floor as if they were something filthy and torched them. "Hell Fire! Oh, sorry, never mind that! I've got some trash for you to come and collect down at…"

x x x x x

The youth dropped down to the ground as the Midnight Raver stopped for just one moment to look back at Tokyo, where his friends were all in big trouble.

The Raver's eyes were uneasy as he thought about the friends that he had bailed on during their time of need, even though he was doing it to save Amy.

_Charon…_ he thought with long lingering regret as he thought about the girl he'd failed to help. _I'm sorry…but a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. _

Tearing his eyes away from the city behind him, he did all that he could for Sailor Charon at that moment in time - he hoped for the best.

Somehow he knew that it would all turn out alright…that he was making the right choice in choosing to go rescue Amy.

At that moment getting her back was all he could think about…anything else, however important, was just a distraction.

The Midnight Raver gazed out across the sprawling, snowy countryside that lay just below the majestic mountain ranges outside Tokyo, his eyes firm and determined as he looked out over the top of his shades.

Somewhere in the distance, the girl he loved was being held captive by his mortal enemy…the man who had escaped from death's clutches to force him to settle their past for good.

_Amy…hold on_, thought the Midnight Raver, as the moonlight shone across his shades. _Just a little longer. I'm coming for you now! _

Re-initiating the levitation spell, the Raver set off through the air like the wind.

The time had come for him to settle something that he had put off for far too long.

_Keiju…this is it! This is the last time that you'll ever harm my friends to get to me! I swear that you're going down…for good. _

The youth's eyes narrowed darkly behind his shades.

_This will be the end of it…_


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Players and Pawns

**Chapter 16:** Players and Pawns

Leather did not put up any resistance as she was led firmly to the awaiting police car by the two grim-faced guardians of the law, who stood on either side of her.

Her wrists were handcuffed behind her as she was guided to the vehicle but actually it was a pointless gesture - the cocky arrogance that had once made up Leather's character had been shaken out of her and she seemed to be in a deep trance as she was marched along with the hand of one of the police officers on her shoulder.

The pair of cops had found their task of arresting Leather very easy indeed when they had found her resting against the wall of an alleyway - exactly where the anonymous tip-off had instructed them to go to find the woman who had trashed the infamous bar and gambling den, the Tokyo Dead-Zone Vortex.

Having already heard about the short work that the woman in black had made of the bar room and several of its occupants, they had been very wary but their caller had assured them that Leather was in no condition to resist arrest so they had come without back-up. They had indeed been able to make short work of arresting Leather, cuffing her and informing her of her rights and now all that remained was to take her back with them to the station.

Leather had remained mute, apparently dazed, as the policewoman had pulled her to her feet and the man had reached out and removed the black mask from her face while she had been handcuffed. All the defiance that she had once been capable of had been shocked right out of her and now she went almost willingly with them to their car.

A short distance away, Sailor Charon leant against a wall and watched as Leather was driven away, a very slight and thoughtful smile on her exhausted face.

_Things could have been so much different now_, she thought, _if it hadn't been for Sailor Universe…_

Since leaving her to deal with Leather, Charon had tried her best to figure out the turncoat Scout's reaons for doing what she had done – if Sailor Universe really was against them, why had she stopped her from making the greatest mistake of her life? Why hadn't she simply sat back and laughed as she watched Charon destroy both Leather and her own innocence in one blow?

Charon gave a sigh and shook her head in defeat. For now, Sailor Universe and the reasons behind her actions would have to remain a mystery to her.

"Charon…?" A nervous, but gladly relieved voice asked hesitantly.

"Charon!" Another voice cried out in joy.

Charon looked up as she was stirred out her deep reverie and grinned in pleasure as her friends, the rest of the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask, came running towards her. Sailor Moon's arms were wide apart as she stepped away from the wall to meet them.

"Hey, you g…whoa!" Charon exclaimed with a laugh as the Scout leader flung her arms around her shoulders as she shrieked and gave her friend a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" The blonde cried, her hands tightly gripping Charon's shoulders, as if she thought she might run away. "We were looking everywhere for you!"

"Well, here I am!" Charon grinned. "So, what's going on?" Mars pushed Sailor Moon aside in order to directly stare at the green-haired Scout in disbelief.

"How can you be so casual?!" She exclaimed. "We were all worried sick about you! Serena told us about the way that you walked out of the hospital saying that you were out for Leather's blood! We've been searching for you so we could stop you from doing something you'd regret for the rest of your life!" Charon looked back at the raven-haired Scout, a smile on her face, then turned her head to meet the gaze of each of her friends.

"Oh, you guys," she began. "I'm grateful to you all for being worried about me, and I'm sorry that I made you worry in the first place, but now it's over and to be honest I don't really want to talk about it now." She felt her face warm up with embarrassment as she thought again about how foolish she'd been and hoped the others didn't notice her glowing cheeks in the light of the streetlamp above them. "There are more important things – like did you manage to find Amy and Fargo yet?" A sly smile crossed her face. "I bet their date went really well, didn't it?" The serious looks on her friends' faces told her that that wasn't the case.

"Who wants to tell her what else's been happening?" Jupiter inquired, and of course no one jumped to relate the story.

"How about you tell me on the way to my house?" Charon responded, stifling a yawn. "I think I'd better get some sleep. In fact, I think we _all_ need some sleep." The others nodded.

"It's been a long night, and there's nothing else we can do now." Venus said, stretching her arms above her head. The rest of the group agreed, and, with that, they all turned away and began to head back towards Alexia's house.

And as they walked around, Charon suddenly realised something.

"Wait a moment, when did _you_ get back, Darien?!"

The other girls laughed, feeling relieved that Charon was back to herself.

x x x x x

_I'm Sailor Universe….and I know you, Sailor Charon._

The sparkling brown eyes of Sailor Universe were narrow and burning as she watched the retreating Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask from the fire escape of a nearby building . She had watched along with the oblivious Charon as Leather had been arrested.

_The secrets of your past…the tragedies of those days long ago…the depth of your fears and the raw intensity of your pain…_

As her eyes came to rest on the back of the departing Charon, the purple-haired Scout's eyes narrowed further into cat-like slits and burned deeper.

_But you can never know me, Charon…and that's just the way that I want it to stay…_

As she watched Sailor Charon and thought about what had happened that night, her eyes gradually lightened, although they remained narrow. That was simply the way she was, a mixture of light and darkness.

Of love…and hate.

x x x x x

The signal that Sailor Jupiter's communicator gave out had led The Midnight Raver to the snowy plains at the base of a mountain range; and, by the time he had reached them, the moon had reached its peak and broken through the clouds; its radiance made the snow that adorned the ground for miles around all the more haunting as it sparkled like crushed, blue diamonds.

The Midnight Raver hovered just above the ground and looked around, immersed in deep thought as he took in the magnificence of the shimmering plain that stretched out further than his eyes could see.

The Raver offered up silent thanks that his shades were protecting his eyes, which would have otherwise most certainly have been robbed of their night vision by the ghostly light around him. As he dropped down onto the snowy ground he was also thankful that his energy had not failed him during his long journey – his will to find and rescue Amy had been more than enough to drive him on.

He rolled his sleeve back to inspect the small screen of Jupiter's communicator critically. _Yes, oh yes_…the intensely glowing light of the blue dot that was reflected in the dark lenses of his shades indicated that Amy (or at least her communicator) was now very near.

The Midnight Raver lowered his arm and turned to scan the vast, snow-covered landscape stretching out and dwarfing his very existence. Behind his shades, his eyes were grave as he thought of the struggle that surely lay in wait before his night's work would be done.

_Keiju…where are you_?

Taking a deep breath, he decided that it was time for him to set foot in the majestic plain. "Hoo-kay…" he cracked his knuckles and then began to point around in several directions while softly murmuring to himself, "One for the money…two for the show…gotta save Amy…so which way do I go?"

After a while, he picked a direction at random - after all, the communicator would show him whether he was any closer to where Amy was being held captive.

With a deep breath, he set off into the white terrain and, as his high-tops sunk into the deep snow, began his search for the most important girl in his life.

x x x x x

An animal-like roar of confusion and distress echoed across the plain…as the man finally collapsed to his knees and stayed down amidst the shower of snow that his flight had kicked up all around him.

As he remained on his knees, the anguish inside him wracked his tortured soul and he finally broke down into heavy and bitter sobs, despite the stinging cold of the snow against his legs.

The masked man was trembling from head to toe like a frightened and confused creature as he grappled in the night with his confusion…struggled to understand what was happening to him.

He guessed that several hours had passed since he had fled from Amy in blind panic - terrified far beyond any fear he had ever known in his life by what she had forced him to face and to feel deep down inside.

As the bewildered and irrational fear had consumed him, he had not stopped running for a moment and as he now knelt in the dampness of the snow, into which he had sunk to his knees and elbows, he realised that he had run so far that he now had no idea where he was.

Amy had kissed him.

The lovely girl had actually kissed his cheek with her warm lips…

What she had done to him had been an act of gentleness and compassion - something that he had never known before in his life.

On doing this, Amy had turned his entire world upside down...she had blasted apart everything that he had ever prided in himself.

For so long now he had believed firmly that any emotions such as affection, sadness and regret were no more than illusions created by those who did not have the strength of will to bear the harshness of the world and the cruelty of others.

But now…

Slowly, the masked man lifted his head and there was now doubt and disbelief in his eyes as he stared straight up at the moon.

The impossible had happened to him…he had experienced a moment of tenderness first hand, experienced that which he had always believed not to exist and while it had lasted had felt things awakening inside of him that he had never imagined to have been there.

Shaking his head slowly as he remembered the curious and indefinable sensations that he had felt as Amy's lips had touched his face, he knew that for the briefest second he had been shocked to his very soul. More than that - the system of beliefs that had guided his life and actions for so long had been shaken and thrown into doubt.

Sudden anger gripped him and he shook himself - what was happening to him?

Always he had remained steadfast in the face of all doubts - he had always been a tiger and had devoured the oxen whenever his path had crossed with theirs.

This was the truth about all life everywhere, that which he had always known…so then why had that fleeting moment of 'illusion' shocked him, so shaken his belief in that truth?

As he knelt in the snow, he felt a strange pain inside of himself - the peculiar sensation seemed to be eating away at him and not allowing him forget it.

It sat in his thoughts, glaring at him accusingly and intruding in his mind at every moment.

It was strange, but this inward ache seemed strongest when he thought about the way that he had ignored Amy when she had called after him and left her behind in tears…

The unfamiliar and awful feeling spread further and further through him as he thought about it…

The more it took hold of his thoughts, the less comfortable he felt with its presence.

_What can this be? This feeling of sadness…and regret? Never before have I…_

He screwed up his eyes tightly behind his mask and slumped forward in the snow, as he concentrated on trying to make sense of it.

_Could this feeling be…guilt?_

Amy had changed him forever with one kiss.

He felt unimaginably different…changed beyond all recognition.

No longer the proud tiger that lived by instinct…no longer knowing what he was.

_A cold-hearted warrior knows no warmth, that is what I was…but, now that I have allowed myself to be touched by tenderness, I am no longer the beast that I have been all my life. _

_In a single moment that girl destroyed me…I'm nothing but a shell._

_- As it should be -_

The voice…

His heart filled with acrid coldness as the insidious whisper intruded in the back of his mind, murmuring directly to his soul…or what was left of it…its closeness filling his entire body with emptiness.

Ever since the day that it had reawakened him from the sleep of death, he had felt changed in some way…nights had passed, long and lonely, before he had realised just in what way he had become different after his revival.

He was no longer a human being…

"_You_." he muttered. "Why have you come?"

_- I am here to learn why you have not done what I require of you, the reason why I brought you back from the dark shore of eternal rest -_

"I am no man's weapon," the masked man growled deeply as the doubts that had tortured him about the worth of his entire life were driven away by the cold grip of the voice of the one who had resurrected him.

_- You despise him. I brought you back because of your past experiences with him, for it is the desire of us both that he be removed from this world -_

"No," he objected sternly as he rose steadily to his feet to stand upright. "The bond between he and I exists beyond the need for vengeance. I serve no man but myself…I serve no devil such as you! I stand alone!"

_- You are a fool. When I returned 'life' to you, or at least something very like it, I intended that you should play a key part in my cosmic game. You were to bring about the end of my age-old exile -_

The eyes behind the mask flashed with contempt as he listened to the twisted prompting of the mysterious voice in his soul.

It bore the flow of pure malevolence and, whoever it belonged to, the evil contained within its very words went beyond belief - in his own life he had seen and been responsible for things that he had hardly been able to believe and often still couldn't, but the bitterness and hatred in this voice made him recoil.

The man felt a sickened awe, for he knew that here was something that was far crueller and more heartless than he had ever been…

"Life? What you gave to me is not life…or anything _faintly_ resembling it," he replied flatly. "You forced me to continue to exist in this world after my death. You dragged me from the endless oblivion in the belief that I would serve you mindlessly, carry out your malicious ends in return for the burden that you have thrust upon me. What you gave me is no gift - it is eternal damnation. You have condemned me to walk this Earth for all time with no hope of ever finding peace." The masked man's voice was grim as he stood in defiance of the icy voice. "I am my own master and my destiny is mine to decide. As empty as that is, I will at least retain the right to decide my own fate. Now, go…leave me and never come again to trouble me in the darkness."

Turning, he walked away through the icy wind having now broken the final bonds that had remained to tether him to whatever had sought to become his dark master. Whatever evil it was, it had failed to control his proud spirit and would never dominate him.

Nobody could control Keiju…not even Amy with her understanding of compassion and the human heart.

As he strode away, the voice hissed malevolently to him and now it was filled with hate, like a cat that had stalked a mouse for a long time only to see it escape.

_- When the day comes for me to walk this Earth you will be among the first to be destroyed -_

The masked man remained silent as he walked on regardless of the chilling threat, for he knew that there was nothing in this world that could be done to make his damned existence any worse.

If anything, he looked forward to the arrival of whoever the voice belonged to…

To be destroyed and set free from this world would be the ultimate release for him - release for all time - salvation.

What happened to the world of the living was of no concern to a dead man. And it was as he arrived on a wide flat plain, surrounded by tall pillars of ancient, frost covered stone that the man realised something with a sudden calming certainty.

_He_ was near.

It was time at long last.

Stopping where he stood and gazing up at the sky, he saw him precisely where he had expected.

Above him, silhoetted against the crescent moon, Fargo stood in mid-air as the levitation spell did its work flawlessly and allowed him to defy the forces of gravity. Glittering in his hand, the katana that he had liberated from the display window of the antique store, was poised and ready.

Keiju watched and felt satisfied for the first time since his rebirth as the red-haired youth suddenly dropped through the air and landed perfectly on his feet several yards away from him. Around them, the wind whistled mournfully as the two of them stood in the night and gazed at each other over the brief space which separated them.

Keiju and Fargo summed each other up as they looked into the other's face - so many things had come to pass since the last time they had met in this world.

And yet he could see that Fargo had not changed in the slightest - inside he was still the same complex of virtues and morals that had bewildered Keiju back then. It was the same baffling amalgamation that now tormented him as he stared deeply into Fargo's eyes and set all that he had once valued in himself at nothing.

Smiling slightly, Keiju realised that it was in fact himself who had changed and the irony of it all was that he no longer knew whether he still wanted the answer to the question that had haunted him for so long.

So didn't this make his entire return from death, the elaborate plan to bring himself and Fargo together for one last decisive battle, pointless? If that was true then didn't it prove that Amy had been right - that his whole life had been lived in vain? That he had lived for nothing?

Then he fiercely resolved himself - such questions were too profound for him.

His destiny was to fight and die.

Right…or wrong.

"Are you ready?" Fargo eventually asked in resignation. By now all that he wanted was this whole thing to be finished, Erin well again and Amy out of danger. Actually this was not all that his heart yearned for - he also wanted to be able to see Kaori again, even for only a few minutes. Fargo would have given anything to be able to talk to her just for a moment, to make his peace with her, to tell her that he didn't blame her for what she had done and that she had only given in to a moment of human weakness, for which nobody could ever be condemned. Fargo hoped that he would meet her again one day…

"I am." Keiju assented with a grave nod of the head. "I have been waiting for this for a long time."

Fargo's eyes flashed as he looked over the top of his shades.

"Then, let's settle this."

Fargo's katana glimmered as he held it in both hands…and hoped that, having seen _Kill Bill_ four times, he knew enough to best a ruthless and merciless master swordsman in battle.

He had to admit that it didn't look particularly promising as Keiju drew out his own sword from within the tattered cloak and held it out in a mock salute.

"Well, swordfighter…_en garde_."

Suddenly Fargo felt that his blade was so light that it made his heart feel unbearably heavy…somehow it just didn't feel enough as he stood there, about to go head to head with one of the deadliest swordsmen of the age.

But he held on tightly to the hilt and steeled himself for the imminent battle…for _Amy_, he had to win this!

Keiju felt his mouth turning up at the edges as if under its own power as he smirked – intent on playing with him a while before bringing this to an end, the masked man made the first move as he feinted at Fargo.

His smirk increased as Fargo blocked the blade with his own – he saw the way his enemy's teeth were clenched, smelled the self-doubt and fear that he felt inside and felt in control again at last.

Keiju spun, freeing his sword, and used the momentum that this built up to swerve his blade – his feeling of control only increased as the amateur swordsman, proving that his reflexes were as sharp as his own sword, blocked the feinting blow.

Keiju's intention had been to miss Fargo by an inch if his opponent had proved too slow to react – as they took a little pause, the masked man saw sweat pouring down Fargo's face.

As their weapons locked, Fargo breathed quickly…he could _feel _Keiju enjoying this, knew that the much more confident and experienced swordsman was smiling behind that tattered mask.

And Fargo knew then that he couldn't win this…Keiju was playing with him and would continue playing until he got bored and chose to destroy him.

Players and pawns…

It was all just a game to him…but if that was the case then Fargo didn't have to play.

He wasn't doing this to prove anything, to win…he was doing it for Amy.

If he was going to die…then he'd die on his own terms, not Keiju's.

Keiju hid his surprise as Fargo took a sudden step back, breaking their deadlock, and then swiftly sprang…after having only waited and defended himself so far, he was suddenly on the offensive!

Still, Keiju blocked the blade with ease…and then quickly and cleanly scored the tip across Fargo's cheek.

Fargi felt the burning in the side of his face and yet the sudden pain only drove him on – Keiju was forced to back off, to avoid the swerving and lunging blade of his suddenly focused opponent.

Keiju was unexpectedly at a complete and utter loss – the game seemed suddenly to have turned against him.

Either that…or, as he now realised, Fargo had done the thing that he himself simply could not do.

Stopped playing…

It was a wholly unlooked for and unexpected turn, one that Keiju was unsure of how to counter…perhaps it was just that the Unwritten Rulebook didn't cover it.

Even so…for him at least, the game still went on and if he could no longer win then he could still lose.

Now mirroring his opponent's every move, Fargo followed suit as Keiju stood suddenly still – holding his sword out wide, the masked man silently challenged his young and yet worthy foe to come.

To end this…

Fargo didn't keep him waiting – imitating Keiju's stand, he held his sword to one side and advanced step-by-step towards his enemy.

As they engaged, their swords pulling slowly back, all seemed to go silent…until the two swords came sweeping forth to finish this fight one way or the other.

And met head-on…blades ringing as they shattered, two opposing forces breaking against each other as they collided for the final time.

"You changed just then, Fargo…and I'm glad. For now our battle can truly begin."

Fargo's face had become clouded as he gazed at Keiju without moving a muscle.

"Your memory's going, Keiju," he remarked mildly. "Because, unless I'm mistaken, it started about three minutes ago."

Keiju simply smiled as he stood with his legs apart, his cape billowing out behind him in the wind like a pair of black wings…giving him an even more wraith-like appearance.

"It was always going to be this way when you think about it…wasn't it?" Fargo remarked thoughtfully.

"Who are we to deny what must be?" Keiju responded simply.

"That's what I thought you'd say. But just who gave you the right to decide the fate of an innocent girl?" Fargo asked and his voice indicated that he really wanted to know the answer to this question.

"Amy has nothing to fear - she will walk away a free girl, whatever comes to pass here." Keiju responded flatly. "Whether she will be alone or by your side…that is what will be determined now."

"Amy isn't the only girl to suffer injustice at your hands," Fargo replied matter-of-factly. "I still need to pay you back for what you did to Kaori, Keiju."

Keiju merely sighed wearily and shook his head without ever once breaking his eye-contact with Fargo.

"It was her choice to make, Fargo. Nobody but she was responsible for deciding what she would do with her life."

Fargo felt strangely calm at this - this was the man who had kidnapped the most important girl in his life, had had his best friend beaten to a pulp and had poisoned the mind of another of the few friends he had ever known.

There should have been bitterness in his heart, hatred for this demon of a man, but instead he felt strangely calm and resigned to what had happened before and whatever was going to happen now.

For what could _only_ happen…

All Fargo wanted was to bring Amy back to safety and to be there when Erin woke up from unconsciousness. If it had not been for them then he would not be here - what was happening here was utterly pointless.

Keiju was different from him - he was here merely for the sake of the confrontation itself and all that he had done had been for the sake of bringing it about. His only reason for fighting now was that he didn't know how to do anything else…his entire life had been nothing but one long intense struggle for survival and so he had no idea how else to live.

Fargo wasn't like that - he could never fight without a reason.

And so he was going to stop here…here, now and forevermore.

And for that…Amy, Erin and all his friends were the only reason he needed.

Unaware of the thoughts that passed through his opponent's head, Keiju narrowed his eyes…and leapt, ready and raring to engage Fargo in hand-to-hand combat.

Only Fargo was done. As Keiju hurtled at him, Fargo's finger suddenly began to crackle as the Light of Death which he had been slowly powering up finally achieved enough energy.

"LIGHT OF DEATH!!" Fargo roared as the energy inside coursed through his body, imbuing him with power.

Keiju staggered to a halt, his eyes widening in shock as he realised that he had been tricked. The energy flared intensely at the tip of Fargo's finger and, as its raw, burning power crackled, the masked man hurled himself to the ground in order to avoid its path of destruction.

The snow on the field melted in the intense heat of Fargo's attack as the three energy beam combination scorched the air upon release - as he lay flat on the ground, Keiju's cloak was burned by the incredible power.

The charred edge of the cloak gave off smoke as he rose to his feet cautiously and confidently met Fargo's eyes, remembering how using the Light of Death had always drained all energy in the youth's body…leaving him utterly drained.

Fargo coolly returned his look as he remained still, his finger still pointed at Keiju - and then he slowly lowered it and pointed his _other _index finger.

"The first was a warning shot - this is the real deal!"

Keiju's jaw dropped as he saw energy crackling at the tip of the newly extended finger! "But…how?" He breathed wonderingly.

"I'm a lot stronger than I was back when we first met, " Fargo remarked with a laugh. "Guess that I have more energy now…more than you thought, enough to take you out!" Now his face became serious as he narrowed his eyes. "I can't miss you at this range, Keiju - point blank, wouldn'cha say?"

Keiju stood as still as a pinnacle of stone as he stared at the energy that was crackling at Fargo's fingertip, hardly able to believe his eyes. Fargo was right - if he moved a step then he would be blown to pieces before he got within a foot of his opponent.

Blank disbelief registered on the face beneath the mask…as Keiju realised that, for all his experience and planning, he had lost.

Fargo's eyes were as hard as those of a hawk swooping the sky as it searched for its prey as Keiju lowered his shoulders slowly.

"What irony…I spent every day of my life honing myself for battle and now I have been forced to admit defeat by a rank amateur…" Keiju muttered and then unexpectedly his lip curled up into a grim smile - he redirected his dark eyes towards Fargo again and the red-head saw with surprise that there was now calm and yielding humility them, one thing he had never seen there before. You did well, Fargo…now I see, it is _my _presence that is unwanted in this world. This truth is what has awaited me all along…I just did not see it. Until now…"

"Tell me where Amy is." Fargo ordered quietly as he cautiously kept his finger trained on Keiju.

"She is safe and well - and you should realise that she is truly a special woman, Fargo." Keiju's voice was grave as he considered all that Amy had said to him …all of which he knew now to have been the truth, try as hard as he had to keep it out of his soul.

"Huh?" Fargo blinked at him in surprise.

"I have destroyed the lives of many, but hers is one that I would never have believed possible for a flawed human to be capable of leading…until I saw it for myself. When she spoke to me, I realised that I have wasted my life…and I see in your eyes that she has affected your life as well. You have a large place in her heart, Fargo…I think that you should know that."

Fargo's eyes widened as he took in Keiju's words and just what they meant.

"A _large_ place?" He repeated thoughtfully as he considered it.

"You know it in your heart - why ask me to convince you?" Keiju replied tartly as he turned away to inspect the snowy ground before him.

Fargo's eyes were softer now as he thought about Amy's feelings for him but, when he remembered who he had heard about them from, his eyes hardened once more.

"And what about Erin, Keiju?" He snapped. "Do you even care that he could have died because of you? Is your discovery of the truth worth that?"

"Fargo - for one who claims to know me so well, you really do not know me at alll." Keiju retorted as he folded his arms over his chest. "It's true that the blood of many stains my hands but I have never spilt any of it needlessly...or sadistically."

The strange bitterness in his voice tugged at Fargo's thoughts and made him gradually realise what he meant.

"The reason you sent those three to attack Erin was because you knew that he wouldn't stand a chance against _you_. You knew that it wouldn't be fair with your superior strength." He realised as he stared at Keiju's back. "And you sent the other two along with that psycho to keep her in check. You showed Erin mercy. But, why?"

Keiju merely sighed, for he was growing tired of this tedious justification of his actions - after all, he knew why he did as he did, so why should he care what this boy believed?

The masked man suddenly thought about how pleasant it would be just _leave _it all…go to a place, far away from other people, where he could be all alone in perfect silence.

No people to complicate his simple, solitary existence and no voices to disturb his peace…

What a wondrous thought…

"Erin was never my real prey." He replied flatly as he contemplated the incredibly appealing possibility of isolating himself from the rest of the world forever.

Fargo gazed speechlessly at the back of the cloaked man - he did not know what to think or believe anymore and he was sure that he would never understand this man, who had baffled him ever since the first day that they had met and always would.

How could there be room for mercy in the heart of one who had killed so many?

But even as he thought about it, he realised that it didn't really matter - not now or ever – because he really didn't _care_.

Whatever Keiju's reason was for all that he had done was nothing more than that - his own reason, locked away in his heart.

In a strange sense it was his own concern and had nothing to do with Fargo, Erin or Amy at all…and Fargo now decided that he was perfectly fine with that.

Let Keiju do what he wanted - Amy was now safe from danger and Erin would recover, and that was all that mattered to him.

Fargo felt a sudden yearning to go find Amy and hold her in his arms, keep her safe forever…and then go see Erin, be there when his best friend awoke.

One thing, he now realised, that this hellish ordeal had taught him was that he loved these people.

Fargo shook his head slowly to get his buzzing thoughts in order as he stared at the man who had caused him so much anguish and confusion, even though they had only ever met twice.

"Keiju…" he muttered and found himself suddenly lost for words. "I…"

"Perhaps I can help you to resolve whatever doubts still remain with you." Keiju unexpectedly spoke up in a calm and steady voice. "Very well. I at least owe you that much in return for the peace that you have brought me to."

Keiju reached up with his hand, took hold of his mask and pulled the material from his face...

Fargo watched in fascination and gasped the moment that his enemy's face was bared to the cold for the first time since he had first decided to hide it from the whole world. The moment before Keiju's face was revealed Fargo instinctively lowered his eyes and stared fixedly at the earth before he caught even a glimpse of what had been hidden behind the black mask.

"Look, Fargo," the man murmured gently, knowing how his face would be reviled by the youth but still wanting to show him his shame. "Look upon the face that I have kept hidden behind this mask for so long...look and know."

Slowly and unwillingly, but drawn by the unfamiliar note in Keiju's voice, Fargo raised his eyes and met those of the man and saw the face of Keiju.

The features were now charred beyond recognition, burned by the greedy flames that had licked at his face until it had been all but gone.

Fargo was repelled but drawn by the sight of Keiju's eyes, which were the only bright points of the ruined face. These eyes were filled with great strength and determination but at the same time revealed the great sadness that he bore within…sadness about what he now was and what he might have been.

Fargo's eyes were now gentle and his arms became limp and hung by his sides, his energy-attack dissipating as he stood in the gaze of those eyes.

The memory of their first meeting came back to him now. He remembered how unbearably scorching the air of the old train station had been after he had used the Light of Death to ignite the oil drums stacked all the way up to the roof.

The recollection of the intense heat of the flames and the desperation to escape from the ensuing pandemonium was still clear in his mind. As he and Erin had escaped from the doomed place, he had hesitated at the steps and, not knowing why, turned to look back…for one last fleeting moment, he had glimpsed the greatest criminal overlord that Japan had ever known before that terrible man was lost to the blazing flames that had engulfed him.

Fargo had thought that Keiju had died that day…and now as he looked into his eyes he knew that he had been right.

Keiju _was_ dead…in his own heart.

As he gazed speechlessly at Keiju's destroyed face, Fargo suddenly felt an overwhelming desperation to apologise to him and to beg him for his forgiveness for what he had done to him…taken away from him.

But, even as the plea trembled on the edge of his lips, he knew that he couldn't ever do that - for as he tried, the memory of Kaori's innocent smile that had been destroyed forever appeared in his mind as it had often done ever since that fateful night and always would.

It was also not for him to forgive Keiju, who was paying for the evil that he had done…his punishment was the greatest suffering that could have been inflicted on him, to be forced to remember all that he had done and regret it for the rest of eternity.

Keiju had repented the evil that he done and now had decided that it was time for him to leave …seek at least some form of redemption for it all.

"Have you come to your own conclusions?" Keiju asked simply and Fargo noticed that his voice was gentle and concerned.

Fargo nodded sadly as he understood it all.

"Yeah." He whispered so quietly that Keiju barely heard him.

"Good." Keiju replied as he pulled the dark mask back over his face. "I'm glad that it was of some use."

Fargo lowered his eyes as he was unable to speak for the emotions which gagged him. Keiju gazed at the young man and acknowledged sadly that Erin and Kaori were not also here so that they too could hear his apology.

"I'm sorry." He murmured so softly that even he did not hear his voice, which was weighed down by his regret and sorrow.

But his words must have carried all the same, for Fargo's head rose to look at him as his eyes softened as he realised what Keiju had said.

'_I'm sorry…'_

Fargo cleared his throat and spoke to him one last time - he wasn't proud of himself for what he was about to say, but he felt that it needed to said.

"Keiju…I know that you've suffered for what you've done but I can't let my compassion blind me." Keiju nodded, accepting this.

"I know." He replied sincerely.

Fargo stared at him and now his eyes became grim and lost all of the emotion that they had contained.

"If you ever try to harm Erin or Amy again then you'll have to go through me," he said sternly and his grey eyes flashed like steel - both hard and cold. "Do you understand?"

Keiju stood still, his flaxen hair swaying behind him in the breeze.

…_I'm sorry…_

"Farewell…hero." He told Fargo clearly and, with that, he turned firmly away from the red-haired youth and departed from the plain.

…_all of you…_

Fargo watched in silence as the man in the black mask walked slowly away from him and departed from his life as suddenly and enigmatically as he had entered it. However, that was not quite the end of it, for even as he walked away Keiju still had one last thing to say:

"It's coming, you know, Fargo. And when it arrives _nothing_ will be able to stand in its way."

A chill went through Fargo's heart as he felt the significance of this statement and remembered where he had heard something very similar to that before.

Chandernook's dying words…

Keiju's warning sounded so much like them…

'_When IT arrives, Sailor Mercury will wish that you had allowed me to take her!'_

"Keiju…what _is_ 'it'?" He called after the departing man urgently. "What's coming? Tell me!!"

Unseen by him, a genuine smile formed on Keiju's lips.

"A horror…beyond belief." He replied darkly. "You're a brave kid, Fargo…I'm sure that you can handle it."

The final words of foreboding that Keiju left behind remained in Fargo's thoughts, troubling him. After a moment he dismissed them since, at the moment, nothing really mattered.

Right now the coming of the ultimate darkness would just have to take second place to finding the girl he loved.

"Amy…" Fargo spoke her name loudly as he grinned and turned to stride across the plain. "I'm coming now. Just wait a little longer."

And he walked away to find Amy and hold her in his arms as he left his past exactly where it belonged…in the past.

x x x x x

Alexia gently closed her bedroom door and sighed wearily as she walked across the room, thankful to be home. The other girls had all decided to stay at Mina's, however Alexia had chosen not to join them – she needed to be alone in order to think about how she would explain her actions to them. As she moved closer to her bed she suddenly noticed Estrella, curled up, fast asleep, on it. Alexia stood still, watching the cat's back move up and down steadily as she slept, her orange fur glistening in the moonlight that streamed through the window.

"Charon…" she suddenly murmured, her voice full of fear. "Come home…" The girl felt her heart sink at the tone of her friend's voice. She wanted nothing more than to say 'I _am_ home, Estrella', but the words stuck in her throat and her lower lip started to tremble. As soon as the first sob escaped her mouth Estrella's ears pricked up and she raised her head sharply. As she watched Alexia fall to her knees and continue to cry, she felt a mixture of relief and a desire to comfort the girl. She jumped off the bed and straight into the Scout's arms, where she was held tightly in a loving embrace.

"You're back," Estrella whispered, nuzzling her face against her friend's tear-soaked cheek. "I'm so glad."

"So am I," Alexia sniffled. "And I'm so sorry for what I did – I'm a horrible perso-"

"No, you're not." The cat cut her off. "We all make mistakes, Alexia, and we all learn from them, What would be the point if we didn't?" The Scout nodded, understanding what she meant. She carried Estrella over to the bed and sat down. As she wiped her eyes she noticed a white bandage around the cat's leg.

"You're hurt!" She exclaimed.

"I'll be fine, it's just a little graze." Estrella reassured her. "Now get some sleep."

"But I should tell you what happened," the girl immediately responded. "Sailor Universe-"

"Leave it for now – you can tell me once you've had some rest." Alexia nodded, her eyelids suddenly feeling heavy.

"Okay," she murmured, then picked up Estrella and kissed her on the nose. "I love you."

"I love you too, Alexia." The cat replied with complete sincerity. _Thank you for bringing her home, Universe,_ she thought as she looked out of the window over Alexia's shoulder, _I knew there was still some good in you…_

x x x x x

Over the last hour, Amy had spent her time sitting listlessly on the log, her head bowed and her hands crossed on her lap as she waited…and prayed.

She prayed that her effort had made a difference in the senseless conflict that Fargo and Keiju had been heading for…and then she _felt _it.

Slowly, Amy raised her head. As she moved the blanket that was still wrapped around her slipped from her shoulders, however she didn't even notice as the chill air bit at her skin – the only thing that concerned the Mercurian now was _him_.

That all-too familiar grin was on Fargo's face as she saw him sitting beside her and she realised that he had slipped his arm around her so smoothly that she had not felt its presence at all...until now.

Neither of them said a word as they sat and looked into each other's eyes and knew that they were both safe. There was simply no need for words to express the joy that they felt to see each other again at long last.

Amy's eyes seemed to be filled with tiny diamonds as she felt tears rising behind them and this time she did not regret that she couldn't stop them. As the tears of happiness and love rolled down her cheeks, the Mercurian's lips parted but no words came out, for her mind could not translate just how glad she was to see that he was alive into words. Fargo, who had no such problem, grinned at her.

"You're…crying?" He asked curiously as he counted every tear rolling down Amy's face, marvelling at the beauty of every single one. "And here I thought that you'd really be pleased to see me, princess!"

Even this remark failed to cute Amy of her inability to speak and so instead she paid him back in a way that took him totally by surprise and was much more effective than anything she could have ever said.

The youth's eyes widened in sheer, stunned shock as the Mercurian leaned over and pressed her soft lips against his…she closed her eyes as she concentrated thoroughly on what she was doing.

Fargo's lips burned, his blood raced and now _his_ mind was completely blank.

Amy held the kiss steadily and him with it. As soon as she broke away the red-haired boy rolled backwards off the log, where he lay gasping for breath, completely numb and unable to move.

Fargo's arms were frozen stiff as his lips still tingled from their contact with Amy's – the blanket, which he'd been clutching in his hand when he'd rolled over now covering his astonished face.

As he lay flat on his back with his legs still on the log, Amy rose to her feet gracefully and turned to gaze down at him, smiling in amusement as she uncovered his face. Now that her body was no longer covered by the blanket, the girl's lovely dress was visible again and Fargo suddenly found the need for breath all the more desperate as he saw her dressed like this in the firelight.

Amy's dress and soulful eyes in the soft light of the dying flames made her look unquestionably like what Fargo had always thought of her as - a princess with beauty and eyes filled with the very essence of love itself.

Then Amy giggled as she gazed at him lying sprawled on his back and Fargo managed a faint grin as he felt the exhaustion of the struggles that had taken place catching up with him. "Nice view." He muttered as he raised his head to gaze up at the lovely Mercurian with appreciative eyes before he allowed himself the privilege of slumping back to catch up on the rest he so badly needed.

"Well, you certainly took your time," Amy teased gratefully and her smile sent a tremor running through him. "But thank you so much for coming when I needed you, Fargo."

x x x x x

Alexia and Rei entered the ward in comfortable silence. Over the past few hours the Charonian, much to her surprise, had managed to have a peaceful sleep, only waking when the sun was high enough to brighten her room. She had lain for a little while then, the thoughts of what she had done the night before beginning to once again run through her mind, until Estrella woke up and suggested they went to Mina's to discuss everything with the others. She had felt so ashamed as she told them of her vengeful rampage, however, just like Estrella, the Scouts, Luna and Artemis had not been judgemental – they could very well see how sorry she was for what she'd done. All that had been said was that she should tell them how she felt if anything like that were to happen again. She looked at Rei, who looked back and gave her a smile that seemed to say 'I'm still with you'. They reached the door to Erin's ward and so came to a halt.

"I'll wait out here for you, call me if you need me." Rei told her.

"Sure," the girl replied, then suddenly threw her arms around her, causing them to receive some looks from passers-by, and whispered in her ear: "Thank you, for everything."

"It was no problem, Alexia, that's what friends are for, right?" Rei's dark eyes shone fondly at her. "Say hi to Erin for me, okay?" Alexia nodded as she pulled away and walked onto the ward quietly. She walked past several beds until she reached Erin's, where Dr White stood. She looked up from a flip-chart to see who had joined her.

"Oh, hello, Alexia," she smiled, although concern flashed in her brown eyes. "Are you feeling well? You look terribly pale…"

"Yeah, I'm fine - just didn't get much sleep last night." Alexia smiled as she played with the tip of her plait. "How is he?"

"Stable, still unconscious, but stable," the doctor informed her. "He could wake up at any moment." She placed the flip-chart down. "I'll leave you to it." She eyed Alexia suspiciously as she sat down - there were still several questions left unanswered about this strange boy…she was still watching when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. "Oh, sorry," she apologised as she looked at the person responsible for the sharp cough and, turning slightly red, the doctor walked off.

"Hi, Erin," Alexia smiled as she flipped a strand of his dark hair out of his eyes then took the boy's limp hand in hers. "It's Alexia. Rei's here too but she's decided to wait outside; she says hi as well." She took a shaky breath as she attemped to keep her voice bright and cheerful, but seeing Erin lying there made it difficult. "You're gonna be so mad with yourself when you come round and realise all the action you missed! Actually…I kinda wish that it was _me_ lying there, not you. I know I've said that before, but I mean it in a different sense today." Her voice trembled, so she took a moment before continuing. "I did something _really_ bad last night…I was such an idiot. I got totally steamed about what Leather did to you and went after her for revenge…I almost killed her, Erin - I almost threw away everything - all that I know is right, my friends and my family…all over some stupid little girl." She squeezed his hand tightly. "And I did it for all the wrong reasons – I did it for myself – not for you or anyone else!" Tears once again started to roll down her cheeks. "Everyone says they forgive me for what I did, but I can't help but think they're just saying that and really they all resent me!" She sobbed quietly in order to not bring attention to herself. "And there's still one person I haven't had chance to apologise to - my own aunt, Pluto…if only she knew how truly sorry I am about everything I did!" She dropped his hand, and the person who had sent the doctor on her way stepped up and placed her hands on Alexia's shoulders firmly, turning her to look up at her face.

"I _do_ know, Alexia, and I forgive you for everything - just as your friends did." Trista smiled down at her, with that all-too-familiar serious glow in her eyes. Alexia wrapped her arms around her aunt's waist and wept harder into her midsection, however these were tears of relief. "And don't _ever_ think we'd resent you - you are far too dear to us all just to cast aside."

"Thank you, thank you so much." The Charonian sniffled emotionally, her eyes firmly closed. Trista's grave eyes were warm as she smiled fondly at her niece.

"I was afraid for you last night…the desire for vengeance darkens the soul, Alexia. However, it has failed to claim yours, and for that I am truly thankful…"

"Woooah…did I wake up on love fest or what?" Alexia's eyes flew open again as a voice laughed croakily but softly from the bed. She turned her head to look at Erin, who was on his side smiling at her. "Hey," he murmured, the smile never leaving his face.

"Oh my…Erin!" She exclaimed joyfully. _Rei, come in here, Erin's awake! _The black-haired psychic sprinted down the corridor the instant she received Alexia's telepathic message and gave a cry of joy as she saw it was true.

"Erin! Thank goodness!"

"Wow, I feel so wanted!" He chuckled.

"Of _course_ you're wanted, why shouldn't you be?" Alexia smiled. Doctor White came rushing over - she had overheard the sudden commotion and had come to investigate. "Look, doctor - he's come round!" Alexia said happily, although she was stating the obvious. The doctor propped Erin's bed up and looked into his eyes with her light.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him.

"A bit groggy, I guess." He informed her.

"That will be from the painkillers, it'll wear off soon." She told him. "Well, it looks as if everything's going to be alright. I'll come back later when it's a bit quieter to do a full examination and to ask you a few questions."

"Excuse me?" Erin asked, with a baffled look on his face.

"Well, no one seems to know what happened to you, and we need to know for our files." The doctor replied. Trista walked over to her.

"Could I have a word with you, in private?" She asked. "I may be able to answer your questions."

"Oh, really? And who exactly are you?" The doctor asked in interest.

"That doesn't matter," she said matter-of-factly, and Doctor White immediately agreed.

"Come with me," she said quickly, and they walked off down the ward. "So, what is it you can tell me?"

"I can tell you that he was mugged by a group of thugs - he was merely in the wrong place at the wrong time. Neither Erin nor Alexia nor any of the others got a good look at these youths because their faces were covered, and I know all of this because Alexia told me herself - she was too distraught to tell you on the night it happened." The Plutonian explained, answering all the questions Doctor White had been pondering in her mind in one fell swoop. "I have informed the police, and so anything else doesn't matter you, and so you can now fill in your report and forget any of this ever happened."

"Yes, that's right…" the doctor murmured, and after watching the tall woman go back to join the others went off to finish her write-up.

"Thanks." Alexia said appreciatively.

"Yeah, thanks." Erin spoke up. "So, can I go now?" Alexia shook her head firmly.

"No way! You had _surgery_ just a few hours ago!" She exclaimed.

"Surgery, hm?" He remarked, sitting back."You'd think I'd remember something like that happening. Oh well, guess I could take a couple of days off. I wonder if there are any cute nurses around here…" Alexia and Rei looked at each other and sighed, shaking their heads slowly,

"Something tells me he's going to make a full recovery." Rei commented.

x x x x x

_Later…_

"Fargo, I'm fine!" Amy giggled as she accepted the bowl of soup from him. "Really, I am!"

"Crap," Fargo retorted as he sat beside her on her bed. "You've been through hell, Amy. You need to rest, so you're spending the rest of the day in bed. Have you got that clear?"

"But…" Amy began to protest against this declaration.

"No arguing, Amy." Fargo cut her off in a decisive voice.

"Now just you look here, Fargo…" she exclaimed indignantly.

"Rest," he interrupted her resistance again. "You've been through a lot."

"Fargo! I'm not tired!" Amy exclaimed as she tried to suppress the smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth.

The girl felt amused, partly because of the finality with which he had spoken, and partly at the idea that she needed to rest after what she had been through, which seemed a little silly considering everything that she had experienced since becoming Sailor Mercury…but mostly she was flattered by his concern for her well being. The moment that they had returned Fargo had escorted her directly up to her room and had firmly announced that she would be resting up whether she liked it or not.

Amy had naturally attempted to put her foot down but when he had asked her rather innocently if she needed any help she had instantly crumbled and reaching for her nightgown she had sternly asked him to step outside. By the time Fargo had returned with food for her - soup and tea as if she were ill or something - Amy had begun to have a change of heart and when he had re-entered (without first knocking, she had noticed) she had firmly promised herself that she would be more assertive and stand up to him.

This new defiance had lasted just up until the moment that Fargo had offered to tuck her in, after that Amy had quickly slipped herself between the sheets and pulled them firmly over her. Fargo had beaten her substantially but Amy had been determined not to eat the soup that he had prepared for her and said so right to his face - after which he'd offered to feed her and she had reached quite anxiously for her spoon.

"You can't do this." Amy declared, before supping a spoonful of the warm soup.

"I already have." He remarked, and she had to admit that he was absolutely right - he had.

"You bully!" Amy scowled at him although her eyes were twinkling.

Fargo just grinned as he appreciatively watched her eat, really noticing the way in which her hand moved so carefully and efficiently as she filled her spoon with more soup. Amy really was something else.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked anxiously as she swallowed the last of the soup. "Not bad for my first ever attempt at soup making, is it?"

"It wasn't _too_ bad." Amy admitted with a smile and then she remembered the situation and she frowned and pulled a face as though she'd hated it. "I've tasted better dog food." She exclaimed with a shudder.

Fargo stared at her in astonishment.

"You've eaten _dog food_?!" He gawped in sheer disbelief. Amy jumped between the sheets as she realised what she had just said.

"NO!" She exclaimed as her mouth fell open in dismay. "No! I was just…"

"Forget it - I do _not_ want to know." Fargo interrupted her as he shook his head in a dazed shock.

"But, Fargo, I'm trying to tell you…" Amy began desperately. "I really haven't ever…" she stopped dead and with a groan of exasperation she shook her head. "Oh, never mind!"

At that moment there came the sound of knocking at the door.

"Hey, Amy, are you in there?"

It was Alexia and she sounded like she was in high spirits, making Fargo wonder what had happened while he had been out of town.

"We heard your voices and followed the trail here!"

Amy smiled in relief as the awkward moment was broken.

"Yes, I am, Alexia," she called. "And am I glad that you're here!"

"Well, _I'm_ glad that _you're_ glad! Can we come in?"

"We?" Fargo wondered raising his eyebrow.

"Of course you can, come on in!" Amy replied Alexia gratefully. The door opened and Fargo jumped to see his feet as the other Scouts and Luna and Artemis piled into the room, closely followed by Darien, and rushed to Amy's side.

"Amy!" Serena squealed and launched herself at her friend, who just managed to move her tray before the blonde landed on the bed and embraced her tightly. "I'm so happy you're safe!" She started to weep tears of joy.

"We were so worried!" Luna exclaimed and the others nodded in agreement.

"Where were you? What happened?" Lita asked in concern. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"I'm fine, really I am!" Amy announced and wriggled helplessly beneath the blanket. "I've got to stay in bed all day. I'm not allowed to get up!" she complained. "Fargo's orders."

Alexia laughed as she sat down on the other side of Amy.

"Oh, you poor thing!" She sympathised without very much sincerity. "Aren't you unlucky that somebody cares so much about you, Amy?" The other girls sniggered.

Amy giggled and tried to hide it by putting her hands over her mouth.

"It's _not_ funny!" She exclaimed. "I thought that you were my friends! Aren't you supposed to defend me from him?"

Alexia and the others just giggled uncontrollably.

"But seriously, Amy, we're so glad that you're here." Mina told the blue-haired girl gently as she crouched down and put her hand on her friend's. "Are you sure that you're alright after what happened?"

Amy smiled and nodded her head reassuringly.

"Of course I am, Mina - Fargo rescued me." She said with gratitude in her voice.

Rei looked across at Fargo and her eyes were serious as they sparkled at him.

"So, Fargo - do you _still_ think that you make absolutely no difference here?" she asked sternly.

Amy raised her eyebrows as she wondered what the dark-haired girl meant and looked thoughtfully at Fargo, who lowered his eyes sheepishly.

"I guess I do." He grinned weakly as he felt Amy's questioning eyes gazing at him.

"Good." Rei smiled firmly. "I'm glad to know that that's settled now."

"What are you guys talking about?" Amy wondered aloud.

Fargo opened his mouth to launch into an explanation that would not be too close to what had actually happened but Serena beat him to it.

"A few days ago Fargo was feeling pretty down because he thought that he didn't matter to any of us," she explained and Amy's eyes became surprised as she listened to this. "He told Rei that he'd never made a difference while he'd been with us and that he might as well never have met us for all the good that it had made."

Amy gasped and looked at the embarrassed Fargo reproachfully.

"Fargo! That's silly!" She told him sternly. "You have made such a difference to us since you joined us! I cannot imagine you not being here! How could you ever think such a thing?" Fargo scratched the back of his head as he looked anywhere but at Amy. "I'm telling you, Fargo!" Her voice was firm but kinder now as she smiled warmly at him. "Don't you remember that night when we first met? You saved me. You were so brave and you made _me_ brave too!" She told him sweetly. "I'm so glad that we met. I never forgot you, either - I thought about you whenever I could. I always wondered where you were and what you were doing while you were away. I'd look out of the window at night and wonder if you were okay. _That_ was how much difference you had made in my life in just one night, Fargo."

Fargo had looked up at her again and his face was unusually open as he stared at her.

"Did you really?" He inquired gazing at her wonderingly. Amy's smile widened and she nodded her head firmly.

"Of _course_ I did. I could _never_ have forgotten about you!"

Fargo had gone slightly red and he didn't know what to say, which was unusual. Mina was watching the scene carefully and now took a step towards the door.

"Hey, we forgot to tell you – Erin woke up from his surgery!" She announced to Fargo and Amy (who had been informed of the drama she had missed), who both breathed a sigh of relief. "He's gotta stay in hospital for a little while just so they can keep an eye on his injuries but they said that he'll be as right as rain soon."

"That's good then." Fargo smiled.

"Yeah," the blonde Scout grinned. "So, Serena, Darien, Lita - I was thinking, we should go visit him."

"Aw, but I want to find out what happened to Amy!" Serena exclaimed.

"We can find out another time, Amy needs to rest." Lita told her, grabbing the Scout leader's arm.

"But…!" Serena was about to protest again when Lita whispered something to her, "Ooooh, right! Okay, let's go to the hospital!"

"Erin will be really pleased to see you all." Alexia managed to fight back the urge to giggle at Serena's sudden change of heart. "See you later, Amy." Amy smiled warmly at the green-haired girl and nodded.

"Goodbye," she replied, then looked at the others. "Thank you all for visiting. Give my love to Erin."

"No problem! 'Bye, Fargo! " The chorused and closed the door after them, leaving Fargo and Amy alone together. Fargo looked back at Amy and smiled a little awkwardly.

"Did you _really_ think about me after I left?" He asked her openly. Amy nodded her head again.

"I told you, Fargo - I already cared about you when we first met. I was so worried about you when you went! I wondered how you would get on in the world without anybody to help you…there were times when I really wished that you would just turn up around the corner one day and grin as if you'd never been away."

Fargo laughed a little awkwardly it at this, but in reality he could feel his heart pounding almost painfully in his chest.

_She…missed me? Cared about me? _He thought in awe and delight. _Wow, what a swell feeling this is! I always cared about her but I never thought that she felt the same way towards me! _

"I…I'd always thought that you were glad when I left. That you were relieved to see me go." Fargo stammered. Amy was astonished.

"Why would I be happy that you were gone, Fargo?" She asked him as her eyes widened.

"Well, things were a little awkward after I ended our…marriage." Fargo remarked, treading very carefully on the topic that neither he nor she had _ever_ mentioned since they'd been reunited.

Amy blushed a little at the memory of how she had felt when she had discovered that she had been married to Fargo - she'd been unable to speak to him at first after the death of Mu, blushed more than she had ever done in her life whenever she'd accidentally met his eyes and she had thought that she was going to faint when he had asked to speak with her about it.

"Fargo…that doesn't matter," she told him softly as she held his gaze steadily. "I _do_ care about you, you know. I just want you to remember that always. Now please, don't _ever_ doubt that you matter to us all again - that's nonsense." Fargo nodded.

"Alright." He replied, unsure about why he was feeling a little embarrassed about it.

Amy looked into his eyes for a long time, whilst she mentally debated whether she should do something that she had been putting off doing for a while. Eventually she decided that the time was right and that she was going to do it.

"Fargo…" she spoke to him and her voice sounded a little hesitant as she came close to shying away from the whole thing completely but then resolved that she was going to go through with it. "Could you fetch me something, please?"

"Sure." Fargo felt a little surprised by the strange hesitation that he could sense about her now. "What is it?"

"Never mind about that," she brushed the question off. "Over there - in the cupboard…inside, there's a box. Could you bring it over to me?" When he continued to stare at her in puzzled silence she added with a smile, "Please?"

Fargo sighed and turned and headed for the cupboard, which he opened. Looking up he saw a small, square cardboard box resting on a shelf of the cupboard and carefully he picked it up and took it back to Amy's bed.

"Thank you," Amy smiled as she laid the box on her lap, opened it and dipped her hand into it.

Fargo's eyes widened in breath-taken surprise as Amy held in her hands a beautiful flower that shone as brightly as ice in sunlight and far more exquisitely.

Amy smiled as she held it out for him to take in her cupped hands. "Take this, Fargo," she told him in a lovely voice. "It's yours."

Fargo shivered at the mere passing thought that _he_ could possibly touch something so beautiful.

"_Me_?" He gasped in a shocked whisper. "No, I can't…"

"You can," she told him firmly and her eyes sparkled as she placed the flower in his hand. "And, moreover, you will. I insist."

Fargo was lost for breath as he looked intently at the shimmering flower in his shaking hands in awe - the scent that its petals gave off made him feel peaceful inside and slowly a smile spread across his face as he closed his eyes and slowly took in its heavenly perfume, taking all the time he could and savouring it.

"What should I do with this?" He asked simply.

"Keep it safe - and think of me." Amy told him quietly as her eyes lowered while he could not see her face and she thought about the implications of what she was doing now - this would make all the difference in her friendship with Fargo and nobody knew what change it would make to their lives. "There's no pressure, Fargo," she assured him as she noticed the pensive look on his face. "You can give it back if you want to. It doesn't really matter to me."

Fargo shrugged as he opened his eyes and looked away from the Charonian Ice Blossom, his thoughts still peaceful after the lull of its scent.

"Don't worry," he replied as he looked at Amy again and realised that she was lying – it _did_ matter to her. "I'll keep it."

Amy nodded her head as her eyes sparkled at him with breathtaking, emotional intensity. It was done - all that was left for her to do now was to wait and see what would happen. She could feel her heartbeat fluttering as she gazed at him and thought about the fact that one day soon she would know whether or not he was her one true love.

"I'm feeling tired after all, Fargo." She remarked as she lay back and relaxed as best she could against the pillows. Fargo eyed her hesitantly and she laughed fondly. "I'll be alright! I'll still be here when you come back, don't worry!" She giggled. "Now I'd like to be alone for a while, goodbye."

At this strong hint that he ought to be leaving, Fargo nodded his head as he wondered just what was going on - why were Amy's eyes so deep as she looked at him?

"I'll see ya later." He agreed as he turned and went over to the door.

"Fargo?" Amy spoke just as his hand was on the door handle.

"Hmm?" Fargo glanced back at her over his shoulder and caught his breath.

Amy had once again risen into a sitting position and her poise was elegant and comfortable as she gazed at him, her beautiful eyes shining as brightly as two sapphires, and smiled the smile that she had begun to reserve just for him. "Yeah?" He prompted her as his heart pounded at this vision of otherworldly loveliness right there in front of him. Amy's eyes shone at him.

"Thank you for the tea." She replied in a voice that was low and sweet as she reached over for the cup and caused the blanket to fall away from her and reveal her night-gown.

Fargo trembled from head to toe as he caught a glimpse of Amy's smooth skin and curvy figure beneath the flimsy nightgown and averted his eyes the very split-second afterwards.

"Stay cool. If you need anything just…erm…!!"" He stammered in a voice that was so unstable that Amy looked at him in surprise.

Before she could comment he turned away jerkily from her and dragging open the door he lunged through it and shut it hastily after him.

Alone in her room at last Amy giggled as she raised the teacup to her mouth.

x x x x x

_I am content. _

The brink of the cliff at which Keiju stood overlooked the sea, which was peaceful and tranquil that day. As with his mind, which had until recently been full of chaos, the sea was no longer stormy and its appearance was now beautiful as it sparkled in the faint light of the sun through clouds, lapping at the base of the cliff.

The surprise he felt was that he now felt calm and satisfied with the way things were in the world.

He was free, and for the time being his part in this world was over and it was time for him to go to a place where he could remain in peace forever.

Perhaps one day he would return…but not for a while. For now he needed to be alone to contemplate the meaning of things.

_Amy…_

It was as her compassionate face appeared in his thoughts that he actually paused for a moment before taking the plunge. Amy had done something that nobody else had ever been able to.

Touch his heart.

Amy had made him feel things that he had never believed were possible for him to even understand. Keiju knew that he would always remember her strong and lovely voice urging him to let the past rest and to live in the present, for the future.

Even though he would never see her again she would always be a part of him.

The princess of his heart…

It was the memory of the kiss and the longing that he'd felt afterwards that made him tremble.

What was he feeling?

_I am prepared to leave this world no,. _Keiju thought as his eyes gazed into the waves below. _In my life I tasted all the happiness the world had to offer me…but it was only after my death that I was touched by a moment of __true__ happiness. Oh, how it felt to have someone kiss me. For the first time a woman kissed me and did not die…_

Closing his eyes he stepped forward…and from the edge of the cliff. As the rush of wind swept around him he barely felt it as he fell.

Its ferocity did not stir him out of his deep and ponderous reverie. Keiju's last thought before he met the water which rushed up to engulf him was calm and perfectly clear.

_Goodbye, Amy - you changed everything. _

There was a splashing noise that was immediately muffled afterwards as he sank beneath the surface of the water and all sound was lost to him. Then there was nothing but silence as he slowly descended into the fathoms below. As the depths of the ocean claimed him his eyes remained closed peacefully and he realised that this was the place he had dreamed about earlier that day.

The perfect place for him to sleep and dream of times yet to come. Time meant nothing down here, for the world beneath the sea was unaffected by the passing of ages…nothing ever changed.

What was had always been and would continue to be so until the end of all things.

_It's quiet down here…silent and peaceful. _A_nd I think that I feel good about it._


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Erin Comes to Dinner

**Chapter 17:** Erin Comes to Dinner

"Hey, watch it! I'm still delicate, y'know." Erin remarked as Fargo jovially slapped him on the back.

"Yeah, right." Fargo responded, rolling his eyes.

A week had passed since the ordeal concerning Keiju and the Material Girls, and Erin had finally been given the all-clear and had been allowed to leave the hospital the day before. He, Fargo, Amy and Mina were stood at Alexia's front gate, waiting for the Charonian before they headed off to Rei's for a morning of relaxation (after all they had been through recently they had all agreed that this was a perfect plan).

"I really am looking forward to having a day of peace and quiet," Amy remarked. "I am very much looking forward to reading this new book on new advances in science." Mina shook her head in

despair.

"_Amyyyy_," she sighed, although she knew what she was about to say was completely pointless. "It's supposed to be a _fun_ day – not an educational one! I'm going to challenge Serena to a game of 'Super Speed Freaks' – she owes me a rematch since she made me crash last time we played."

"Oh, I remember that – didn't she tell you that there was a monster from the Negaverse outside?" Alexia grinned as she, Estrella and Artemis joined the foursome. "Hey guys, how are things? How are you feeling Eriiii…" As she spoke a taxi pulled up behind her friends, and her eyes widened in surprise as she saw the passenger. "No way…!" she murmured softly, as a girl got out. She had straight bright red hair that just brushed her shoulders and was held back with a blue headband. Her large indigo blue eyes were covered by a pair of round glasses and a huge grin came to her face as she saw Alexia, who gasped and covered her mouth.

"Man…ami?!" Alexia exclaimed; the girl nodded. "Manami!" The others only just managed to get out of the way as she pulled the gate open, flew past them and flung her arms around her friend.

"It's so good to see you, Alexia!" Manami said excitedly.

"What are you doing here? Where are you staying?"

"Well, ya see, my parents decided to take a second honeymoon in America, and as a surprise they booked me into a hotel here in Tokyo! They arranged it all with your parents, so they knew I was coming." Manami explained.

"Alexia, aren't you going to introduce us?" Amy asked good-naturedly.

"Of course I am! Everyone, this is Manami Hiyome, my old best friend from Kyoto! Manami, these are some of my new friends – Amy, Mina, Fargo and Erin." They all quickly exchanged friendly greetings, then Manami's eyes fell on the two cats.

"Ah, how cute!" She exclaimed, and crouched down to stroke both of them. "What are their names?"

"The white cat Is Artemis, he belongs to Mina; and this little cutie," Alexia picked Estrella up. "Is my cat, Estrella."

"Oh, you always said you wanted a cat." Manami said thoughfully. "So, anyway, were you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, we were just about to head to a friend's place – you're more than welcome to join us! I'll be able to introduce you to everyone else." Alexia told her.

"Ok…" Manami remarked, sounding a little unsure.

"Come on, don't be shy – we're all friends here!" Mina smiled sweetly and they began to walk, Fargo, Erin and Amy slightly ahead of the others.

"So, Fargo," Erin spoke up. "Are you finally going to tell me what happened last week, now that I'm back to full health?" The red-haired youth looked at his feet for a moment. He had been avoiding explaining the events of that night to Erin; telling him he should concentrate on getting better and nothing else. And now that he was better Fargo once again hesitated from answering his best friend's question, as the mask of Keiju floated past him in his mind. Perhaps he should tell Erin that he was still alive and out there somewhere; after all, it concerned both Erin and himself just the same - so wouldn't it be better if he knew? Then he decided against it - Keiju was gone. It didn't matter anymore, so what would be the point in worrying Erin about it?

"To be completely honest - I haven't the foggiest!" Fargo lied as he shrugged his shoulders at the question. "Just some nut who wanted to prove himself by beating the Sailor Scouts."

Amy, who was walking beside him, looked at him in surprise - she knew that Fargo knew exactly what had happened because they had discussed it at great length. Fargo had explained everything and had hung his head in shame at the end as he had apologised for getting her involved in his past. Amy had simply smiled and told him to forget about it - everything that he had done for her outweighed this one incident by far.

"Fargo…" she said, looking at him seriously. "Could I have a word with you in private for a moment?"

"Hoo boy, trouble in Paradise!" Erin commented teasingle, narrowly avoiding Fargo's fist. "I'll go talk to the others." He fell back in order to join Alexia, Manami and Mina.

"Why didn't you tell him about Keiju?" Amy asked quietly; Fargo shook his head gravely.

"I think that it's better that he doesn't know." he explained. "It's better left in the past, Amy - that's where it belongs. Keiju's gone and all we should do now is forget about him. It's the best way."

Amy's eyes became a little wistful as she looked down and thought about the masked man. It was so strange…she had grown to know him so well while she had been his prisoner and yet she had only just recently found out his name.

"Yes, Keiju…" she murmured sadly as she wondered what had become of the masked man since his purpose in the world was now gone.

Fargo detected the tinge of sorrow in her voice and his face became a little sharp as he stared at her.

"Amy…are you trying to hide the fact that you feel sorry for him?" He exclaimed in disbelief. Amy simply looked up at him and smiled sadly.

"Don't you?" She replied quietly. Fargo, taken aback by this, floundered for a few minutes as he tried to deny that she was right.

"Why?" He demanded to know after a moment.

"I suppose that fighting and killing to survive was all that he ever knew." She replied as she felt sympathy for her former captor in her heart.

Fargo shook his head in a vain effort to deny her words.

"Nobody but him was responsible for what he did with his life!" He snapped and then froze as he realised that he had said pretty much exactly the same thing that Keiju had said when he had accused him of ruining Kaori.

"What's wrong?" Amy was concerned as she saw the look of shock in his eyes.

Fargo shook his head briefly as he felt slightly numb by what he had just realised.

"Never mind…" he muttered under his breath.

x x x x x

_That afternoon…_

"Ha ha ha! Look at Serena's face! I don't think I've seen her concentrate so hard!" Alexia giggled as she and Manami sat at her kitchen table. They were looking at the screen of a small camcorder that belonged to Manami, which she had used that morning to record what had happened at the temple. Currently they were watching Mina and Serena playing on Rei's game console. Serena was sat cross-legged on the floor, her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth as she steered her race car.

"She seemed very determined to win, it seems a shame she didn't." Manami responded, her eyes never leaving the screen. The camera panned around to focus on Alexia and Erin, who were cheering the girls on. "Say, Alexia," Manami said casually. "Is Erin your boyfriend?" Alexia almost choked in amazement at this question; and Alfredo, who had chosen that exact moment to come into the room, froze and stared at his daughter.

"_No_!" Alexia managed to exclaim as soon as she recovered from her coughing fit. "What made you think that?!"

"Well, you seemed really close, that's all." Manami answered straight-forwardly. "You were practically attached at the hip!"

"No, we weren't!" Alexia protested. "He's just a good friend!"

"Hmm, I think the lady doth protest too much." Alfredo smiled. "Miaka, come here – I have some news for you…" Alexia groaned and rested her forehead on the table.

"What is it?" Her mother inquired curiously as she joined them.

"It seems our little Alexia had found _amore_…" Alfredo announced with a grand gesture of his hand, causing the girl to groan even louder. Miaka gasped in delight.

"My darling Alexia's got herself a boyfriend!" She beamed. "You _must_ invite him for dinner!"

"Yes, you must!" Alfredo said insistently. "I must meet the boy who has stolen my daughter's heart!"

"Uhhh…can I be excused please?" Alexia stood up, throwing a look in Manami's direction as her cheeks burned. "I want to go for a walk, if that's okay…"

"Going to see Erin?" Manami teased. Alexia blushed even redder.

"No!" She exclaimed, then sighed. "Okay, yes, I am - gotta invite him for dinner, haven't I?" Miaka clapped her hands together joyously. "See you later!" She practically sprinted to the door, grabbing her coat as she went. "ARGH! Thanks a _lot,_ Manami!"

x x x x x

It didn't take Alexia long to reach the Anderson household, where she banged loudly on the front door as soon as she stepped upto it.

"C'moooon, someone answer!" She muttered between clenched teeth. Amy opened the door just as the stressed girl lifted her fist to slam it against the door again.

"Excuse me, but there is a doorbell, you know…Alexia?!" Amy exclaimed as the dark-haired girl shoved past her.

"Sorry, Aims, looong story - is Erin here?"

"Yes, he's in the guest room…" Amy sounded confused as Alexia walked into the room which she pointed at…

Erin was playing with the radio, trying to find some good music when he heard the voice call to him from the doorway.

"Oh Eriiiin…" Alexia murmured gently. His stomach immediately filled with butterflies at her voice.

"A…Alexia!" He gasped, taken by surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Oooh, nothing much." She smiled sweetly as she walked slowly over to where he was stood. She took his hands in hers and tilted her head slightly as she continued to smile at him.

"Alexia, is this really you?" He asked nervously, his hands trembling slightly at her touch.

"Yes, it's me, Erin." Her pale eyes never left his for a second.

"Okaaay…" he murmured, mostly to himself. _Am I in heaven?! Did I somehow die without realising it_? He wondered to himself as she squeezed his hands firmly.

"Oh, Erin," she said in an affectionate tone. "Oooooh, Erin."

"Oh, Alexia," Erin couldn't help but sigh back lovingly. The sparkle of her eyes had a hypnotic effect on the boy; to him it felt like time had stopped and everything was bathed in a soft, warm light.

"Erin, I need you…"

"What?!" He exclaimed in amazement. _Wahoo! _He celebrated in his mind. _She loves me! She really loves me!_

"I need you…" she murmured softly again, then suddenly he was brought crashing back to reality as she pushed his hands away and her normal voice returned. "To do me a _huuuuge_ favour." Erin placed his hand on the shelf where the radio was to prevent him from falling to the floor with disbelief and frustration.

"What favour's that?" He inquired quietly, feeling slightly embarrassed; She smiled sheepishly at him.

"Errrm, my parents kinda have this silly idea that we're an item…" His lower jaw practically hit the ground. "And they want me to invite you to dinner…"

"So, you want me to come to dinner and pretend to be your boyfriend?!" He confirmed. She nodded.

"Puhlease? Pretty puhlease with sugar on top?" She looked at Erin with puppy dog eyes, and he simply couldn't resist.

"Sure thing." Alexia cheered and leapt into his arms. Unfortunately, he wasn't prepared for this and the pair fell backwards - straight onto his bed. Even more unfortunately, as this happened Amy walked in with some clean laundry.

"Oh, errm, hi." Erin greeted the shocked girl.

"This _isn't_ what it looks like!" Alexia exclaimed hurriedly. Amy simply looked at them with raised eyebrows.

"I'll… leave you to it…" she walked out again, closing the door. Alexia stared down at Erin, who grinned bashfully up at her.

"Do you by any chance have a feeling of déjà-vu?"

x x x x x

_T__hat evening…_

"How do I look? How do I look?" Erin sounded extremely nervous as he twirled in front of the floor length mirror, biting his lip.

"You look fine, Erin." Amy remarked.

"I wish you'd chill out, anyone'd think you were going on a real date or something." Lita muttered from behind the magazine she was reading. She'd arrived not long after Alexia had left to see Amy about something.

"But this is Alexia's _parents_!" The troubled youth exclaimed, spinning around again. "Are you sure this is okay? Does my hair look good?" Amy couldn't help but smile. She'd never seen Erin so panicked before, and all over Alexia! She just prayed that Erin wouldn't get his hopes up, because he would be in for a heavy fall…but Alexia would never do that; she'd never lead him on then break his heart, Amy knew that it just wasn't in that girl's nature. She looked at him again - after raiding his own and Fargo's minuscule wardrobes he'd managed to pull together an outfit that said 'sensible' and 'mature' as opposed to 'just got out of bed' and 'broke' - black trousers and a rich crimson coloured shirt. Even Lita had had to admit he looked good, perhaps even slightly older. Suddenly the doorbell rang, and Erin yelped.

"That'll be Alexia, I'll get it." Amy leapt up and opened the door to reveal a grinning Alexia.

"Hey Aims, is he ready?" she inquired. She too was dressed smartly - her hair was pulled back into a neat French plait and she was wearing a strappy violet top and a pair of jeans. Amy took a side step to let her walk into the lounge. Erin was now stood in there, holding out a huge bouquet of flowers.

"For you." he grinned.

"Oh! You shouldn't have!" She exclaimed, accepting them graciously then kissing him on both cheeks. "You look wonderful, by the way - my parents will be _very_ impressed." He turned slightly red, and for one of the first times in his life he was speechless. "It's a good thing you dressed up - they're making a real fuss about it! Oh hey, Lita, how are ya?" She grinned at her friend, who looked back at her curiously.

"Why are you doing this, Alexia?" She asked with interest. "Why not just tell the truth?"

"Well, I was going to at first," Alexia explained. "I thought long and hard about the whole thing earlier when I was on my way to see Erin. At first I thought I could invite him to dinner to prove that we _weren't_ going out. Then it occurred to me that this might be the perfect cover-up for my relationship with Caliban! If I pretend to have a boyfriend then my parents won't start wondering why their teenage daughter hasn't started dating like other girls my age!"

"That's a very interesting idea," Amy spoke up. "But isn't that a little unfair on Erin? I'm not sure I'd want to be used like that."

"Oh! Alexia asked me if it was okay, and I said sure – that's what friends are for, right?" Erin said immediately, smiling at Alexia. The girl linked arms with him and smiled back. "Anyway, we can always 'break up'!"

"Yup!" The Charonian nodded. "Anyway, we'd better get going. I'm sure Erin will fill you in on what happened later."

"Bye, have fun!" Lita called as they left.

"Good luck!" Amy added, and as the door closed, Lita suddenly started to chuckle to herself. "Whatever is the matter?" The blue-haired girl inquired.

"Ah, nothing much," the brunette replied as she walked off into the kitchen. "Just imagining being a fly on the wall at the Risoltos'."

x x x x x

_Meanwhile__, in the Temple of Dark Moon…_

"Now, _girls_…"

The two words were faintly whispered but oddly didn't seem to disturb the still, stale air of the Altar Chamber deep within the Temple of Dark Moon.

From behind a pillar stepped a tall and elegant woman, whose hair cascaded from the sides of her head in two rivers of silver…her eyes were lilac, beautiful but at the moment they contained no gentleness whatsoever, completely belying the sound of her voice.

"Didn't I warn you all about becoming too complacent and relaxed?" Lectured the woman who so uncannily resembled Queen Serenity, the benevolent ruler of the Moon Kingdom – yet her expression was as unlike that of the true Queen as was the sun to the moon. "You have all become so certain that your lives are at their peaks, that nothing will ever change from how things are at present…but you could not be more wrong. Just you wait and see…you will wish that you had listened." The manifestation that had taken the form of Serenity smirked – then the figure shrank until she resembled a much younger version with herself, only with blonde hair and drastically different clothes.

"You mind your own business, _mother_ - you're dead." Sneered the inhabitant of the Temple as it assumed the guise of Sailor Moon. "You're past…_I'm_ the future."

The arrogant face of the leader of the Sailor Scouts changed smoothly, her hair becoming midnight-black and flowing down her back like a cloak of midnight, her eyes becoming as black as coal.

"Oh, that's _you_ all over." Snarled Sailor Mars, her features twisted into the deepest and fiercest resentment imaginable as she walked between the empty cages that had recently imprisoned the true Sailor Scouts. "Always thinking that being the Moon Princess makes you so _superior_ to everybody else. You don't get it - mainly because you're such a _meatball-head,_ though I doubt that's _ever_ going to sink in."

Again the slowly walking figure changed but this time the hair stayed exactly the same length and style – but became blonde in contrast to Mars's hair.

"Geez, Mars, you _seriously_ need to lighten up, sister!" Giggled Sailor Venus as she waltzed onward, unconcerned of the darkness and smell of decay all around her…mainly because she didn't breathe. "Little Miss Doom and Gloom…'ooh I sense death on the horizon! Look at me – I'm all grim and harsh and really love raining all over everyone else's parade!' Sometimes I really think that I'm the only member of this team who doesn't let herself be carried away by the melodrama of how _tragic_ life is…"

The figure changed again and this time the transformation was much more significant as the Scout who was now manifested was much taller than the previous ones.

"That's cuz you're such an air-headed bimbo that you don't realise that life _is_ harsh, Venus." Growled Sailor Jupiter as she smacked her palm with the blade of her aggressively clenched fist.

"Life is _hell_…people like _you_ need to have that fact _beaten_ into you."

The figure shrunk a couple of inches, the short brown hair lengthened and twisted into a green plait and the bitter green eyes became pale blue.

"No, I refuse to accept that!" Sailor Charon exclaimed, her face hopeless and desperate as she shook her head. "I have to believe that things can be better…if I can't then there'll be nothing for me to hope for! I'd just die if I ever woke up one day to find that I'd put my faith in a hopeless world!"

Next the figure changed into a Scout who was smaller and more delicate-looking than the others, her ocean-blue hair cropped short.

"But it's only too true I'm afraid, Charon." Mercury said in a know-it-all kind of yap. "Over ten-million-people die of diseases and famine every single day…how's _that_ for general knowledge?"

The figure changed into an average-height girl – Sailor Universe's face was blank as she took in everything that she had just heard and then she snorted and laughed.

"Man…you kittens are all _seriously_ messed up!!" She snickered.

For the first time the figure manifested itself as a male, tall and wearing a black cape and top-hat.

"Gee, looks like you girls aren't in any need of _my _help…you're pretty good at ruining your lives on your own." Tuxedo Mask remarked.

"That's alright though…"

The figure finally stepped around the altar of Dark Moon and as the darkness swallowed it up it changed one last time…the shadows here were safe from the glow of the eternal flames however and the face of the final manifestation was invisible in the darkness. "…because none of that matters anymore. All of you are nothing but the echoes of past mistakes…the true future is on the verge of arrival…with _me_. I'm still a little way off but I'm coming, don't you worry. So, until then…are any of you ladies free for tonight?"

x x x x x

"Now, a few reminders." Alexia said firmly as they reached her house. "One - do _not_ speak with your mouth full or put your elbows on the table; two - no stories of your 'adventures' with Fargo; three - don't mention that guy you saved me from - my dad will go ballistic; four - don't say anything about living with Amy; five - _do_ compliment the meal, but don't be sexist by implying my mother made it - because my dad did; and six - and most importantly - DO NOT SAY _ANYTHING_ about me being Sailor Charon, or the Negaverse, or anything along those lines!" She paused. "Oh, and don't try talking to Estrella, they'll think you're crazy." Erin breathed out.

"Okay, that's quite a bit to remember." he muttered. Alexia laughed lightly then smiled. She straightened his collar and ran her hands onto his shoulders.

"Just relax, and be your normal, funny self."

"Right, I think I can do that." She took his hand and led him up the path, just as Mina appeared from her own house.

"Hey, Alexia; hi, Erin." She grinned. "So, is this the big 'date' then?"

"Hey, who told you about it?!" Alexia exclaimed. Mina winked and laughed, tapping her communicator.

"Come on, it's Scout business, isn't it? Lita got in touch with me and told me to spread the word!" Alexia rolled her pale eyes.

"I should've known it would be common knowledge before long. So, wish us luck!"

"You don't need it - you'll be fine," the blonde girl said. "You'd better phone me later though!"

"I will," Alexia opened the front door. "We'd better go in, see you later!"

"'Bye!" Mina called as she continued down her path. Alexia turned to Erin.

"You ready?" He gulped.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Right, let's go!" They walked in, and her parents quickly appeared.

"Why, hello, you must be Erin. I'm Miaka Risolto - Alexia's mother." The dark-haired woman kissed him on both cheeks.

"Hi, Mrs Risolto, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh please you can call me Miaka, all of Alexia's friends do." Next Alfredo stepped forward.

"I'm Alexia's father, Doctor Alfredo Risolto." He took Erin's hand.

"Ooh, a doctor, I've had this headache all day, what do you suggest?" Alexia laughed.

"He's a vet…honey." She replied, inwardly cringing as she called Erin that. Her parents looked at one another approvingly.

"Come into the dining room, Manami's waiting for you both." Miaka led the way to the candlelit room. Manami was sat playing with her fork. She looked up and smiled.

"And I believe you two know each other." Alexia said.

"Yup, hi, Manami…that _is_ your name, right?" Erin just _had_ to make sure.

"That's correct." Manami replied. Alexia smiled.

"Come, sit down. I'm starving, aren't you Erin?"

"Oh…umm yeah!" He sat down next to Alexia quickly.

"I hope you like pasta." Miaka smiled, placing a large bowl of spaghetti on the table.

"I adore it!" Erin exclaimed; his stomach growled involuntarily as he took in the smell of rich tomato sauce and parmesan. Alfredo placed the sauce and cheese onto the table before sitting down.

"Help yourself," he said. Alexia grabbed the serving spoons and dished out platefuls of the pasta and sauce to Erin, Manami and herself. Soon they were all eating.

"So, how did you guys meet?" Manami suddenly piped up. Alexia and Erin gave each other a look.

"Uhhh…" Erin murmured.

"We met at the temple!" Alexia blurted out quickly. "When I was helping Rei out the other week Erin stopped by. He's a friend of Amy's and so we got talking and it turned out we have quite a bit in common!"

"Yeah!" Erin agreed quickly. "It was incredible, and I couldn't help but notice how beautiful your daughter is…" Alexia blushed.

"You have things in common, like what?" Miaka inquired as Estrella walked into the room. She noticed Erin at the table and leapt onto his lap, purring.

"Well that's one thing - Estrella loves him!" Alexia laughed.

"I love most animals, but especially cats." He grinned, stroking the kitten.

"Do you like ballet? Our Alexia is a fantastic dancer. just a few months ago she took the lead in her dance school's recital." Alfredo said, his voice full of pride.

"Well, I'm not a big fan, but I'd sure like to see Alexia dance sometime." He smiled.

"What school do you go to Erin?" Alexia's mother asked. Poor old Erin started to feel like he was in an interrogation.

"The same as Amy - Crossroads Junior High." He said quickly.

"Really?! I work there, I'm the head librarian…can't say I've seen you around though…" Miaka responded, her eyes narrowing slightly as she regarded him.

"Oh, I'm not a big reader, not like Amy." He grinned as Alexia sweatdropped.

"Oh, alright. So, what's your favourite subject?" The woman continued.

"Yeah, school's great. I like…Biology and Gym." He sweatdropped slightly, and Alexia noticed how uncomfortable he was.

"Uhhh, mom, dad? Could you stop with the incessant questions? You're making Erin feel uneasy." she said.

"Oops, I'm sorry." Miaka apologised, and continued to eat in silence.

x x x x x

The rest of the night was much more relaxed and light. The conversation was easier and less questions were asked, making Erin feel more comfortable. The only thing that worried him was the fact that every now and then Dr Risolto (who now allowed him to call him Alfredo) would say something in Italian to Alexia, who would reply also in Italian. It left him quite nervous - what were they saying to each other? But he had to admit that the dinner was fun. He and Alexia had fed each other, whispered things into each other's ears then giggled and also called each other silly pet names like 'cutie-pie', 'darling' and 'honey'. After a cup of coffee and some chocolates the meal was over, and Erin decided it was time for him to leave.

"Thank you so much for such a wonderful meal." He said graciously as he shook Alexia's father's hand.

"It was a pleasure, Erin." He replied.

"It was very nice to meet you, I hope you come for dinner again sometime soon." Miaka said, hugging the youth.

"I'll walk you to the end of the path." Alexia smiled, taking him by the hand.

"'Bye, Erin!" Manami called as they walked out of the door.

"Well, that was quite a night." Alexia breathed a large sigh of relief as they reached the gate.

"Yeah, I had fun making up my life." Erin grinned at her.

"Thanks again, Erin. You are an absolute star." Alexia hugged him tightly.

"It's no problem, Lexie." He smiled.

"Lexie - no one's ever called me that before" She remarked.

"I dunno why I even said it," he told her. "But I think it's kinda cute - like you." Alexia blushed for about the hundredth time that night.

"Awww, Erin…" She said as she leant forward and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"A thank you." She squeezed his hands. "See you soon…_honey_." She winked as she turned to hear back up the path.

"Sure, darling." He walked out of the gate and closed it.

Alexia walked back to the house, thankful that the night was over and hadn't been a disaster.

"Hey, I just called a taxi to take me back to the hotel." Manami told her as she entered her home.

"You could've stayed here, y'know." Alexia told her. "We could've stayed up late and gossiped – like the old days."

"Yeah…" Manami said distantly. "But my parents paid a lot for me to stay at the hotel, so I'd feel bad not staying there."

"Oh, okay, I understand." Alexia smiled as she went into the kitchen, where Miaka was doing the washing up with a rather wistful expression on her face.

"Are you alright, mom?" Her daughter asked curiously.

"Oh!" The plate Miaka had in her hand almost slipped out of her grasp as Alexia's voice broke into her thoughts. "Yes, sweetie I'm fine. It's just…well, when I discovered you had a boyfriend I kind of hoped it might be that nice-looking boy who danced with you in the recital…" Alexia felt her face flush.

"You mean Matthias?" She managed to remember to use the name Caliban had used during his time on Earth. "You know he moved away!"

"I know, but I thought perhaps he might've moved back." Miaka sighed. "Oh well, Erin seems like a nice boy, and as long as you're happy, I am." Alexia couldn't hold back her happiness, as a broad smile adorned her face as she stroked her engagement ring fondly.

"I'm happy, mom. I'm very happy."

x x x x x

Manami silently gazed out of the window of the taxi as it pulled away from the Risoltos' house. She rested her head against her seatbelt as she closed her eyes and let out a loud and weary sigh. _Well, it's been quite a day_, she reflected, _it's nice to see Alexia's settled in here so well…_She suddenly sat up straight and shook her head as she heard her own thoughts. _Don't kid yourself, Manami! _She told herself suddenly,_ how could she have found so many new friends already? Didn't you hear how many times she referred to you as her 'old' friend? You've hardly spoken to each other in months, and it's obvious why – she's so busy with her new life here! I feel like I hardly matter to her anymore. _She bit her lower lip as she felt it begin to tremble. _I wanted her to have really missed me, like she did when she first moved. I really wanted her to be sad and lonely…like I am…_ She was about to pull off her glasses to wipe her now tear-filled eyes, however something she saw out of the window stopped her from doing so. As the taxi stopped at a red light she noticed a girl run past, a thick plait of hair swinging against her back.

Alexia?

_But she said she was going to bed…?_

"Hey, I want to get out here, please." Manami suddenly announced to the driver, and before he could point out that she was still a good distance away from her hotel she had thrown some money onto the seat beside him and got out of the car.

As she ran to keep up with Alexia, the red-head pulled her camcorder out of her bag and switched it on; just as the girl she was chasing ducked into an alley.

"Charonian Force – Make Up!" Manami heard her cry as she brought the camcorder up to her eye.

The light in the alley blinded her for a moment, and as it subsided Manami wondered if it had affected her eyesight; for she could hardly believe what she saw.

Alexia was no longer in the alley…in her place was…a Sailor Scout!

Manami managed to hide in a doorway as Sailor Charon shot back out of the alley, and the camcorder shook in her hands as she realised what she had just witnessed. Yet the shocking discovery of her friend's secret identity did not leave Manami feeling amazed, or full of awe, as it would most people.

Her eyes narrowed as she played back the video footage she had recorded, her heart pounding fiercely against her chest as her blood boiled…


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Silver Reflections

**Chapter 18:** Silver Reflections of a Past Life

"Who the hell are _you_?" Fargo growled unpleasantly as he lay on his side, balanced awkwardly with his left arm folded over his chest and the other dangling limply into thin air. His own eyes gleamed back at him in response and, as he gazed into their depths, he could almost hear them speaking to him in his own voice.

_"Who are __you__?"_

Fargo narrowed his eyes and the other pair, which held his gaze firmly, followed suit.

"It ain't polite to meet questions with questions," he growled in a low voice as he shifted his weight slightly on his perch high above the ground. Fargo was lying on the roof of Amy's house, recovering from a particularly boisterous evening at the Tokyo Dead-Zone. As he had staggered up to the front door, his head spinning and stomach churning ominously, a moment of surprising clarity had led him to the realisation that Amy would lecture him for days about the dangers of underage drinking (despite the fact that he was really centuries old…) if she saw him in his present state; and so, whilst taking slow and deep gulps of air, he had levitated and settled on the rooftop for a nap. As the youth lay right at the very edge of the roof his eyes were directed down at the patio area behind the house, where a wide puddle of water sparkled in the light of the stars, completely free of the interference of the street lights. In the smooth and unmoving surface of the clear pool Fargo could see his own face staring right back up at him. He gazed into the grey eyes of his reflection and, to his own dismay, he saw that the expression in them was one of cool indifference.

"_Why don't you just answer the question? It'd be a lot quicker that way, you know._"

Fargo breathed deeply, he was over the worst of the effects of the evening now that he had slept briefly, but he didn't want to take any risks.

"I asked _you_ first," he replied.

_"That isn't that much of a defence__, considering the fact that I'm you, is it?"_

Fargo's face relaxed into a look of cynical amusement and the expression of the Fargo in the water did the same - although that wasn't such a remarkable thing.

"Not really," Fargo admitted as he rolled onto his stomach and slid his hands under his chin in an effort to make his position a little more comfortable. "But I'd still like you to answer the question," the other pair of eyes that were so similar to his own seemed to roll heavenward in exasperation.

"_How am I supposed to know? I'm your reflection - I don't even exist! So, how do you expect __me__ to know something that __you__ – the one-hundred-percent flesh-and-bone guy - have forgotten?"_

_"_I _didn't_ forget," Fargo snapped as the irritation flashed in his eyes. "It was erased from my memory."

_"That doesn't make a difference__. The important thing is that if you don't remember it then you can't expect your reflection in a pool of water to know either."_

Fargo scowled.

"So, then, why did you bother to ask me that when you know that I don't know?" he demanded. The expression on the face of his reflection was aloof.

_"I ask questions - what I don't do is answer them."_

"Why? You're my reflection. What's it to you whether or not I remember who I am? The only thing that's important to you is the way that I look, right?" he had no idea why he was even asking such a question.

_"Well__, when all you do is mime the actions of whoever takes a look at themselves you've got heaps of time on your hands. I guess that I might as well use that time to make a difference in the real world."_ Fargo sighed - he had his own problems and they were enough to handle without having to listen to those of his reflection.

"I don't have time for jokes," Fargo cut in tersely.

_"Funny…that's__ usually __all__ that you've got time for!"_

"So, what do you suggest that I do?" he asked the other Fargo plainly.

_"Well__, a good bet might be to talk to somebody who cares about you…preferably not your reflection," _Fargo looked away from the water to avoid his own accusing eyes.

"You stay out of this - you don't exist," he snapped, ending his conversation with his common sense. As the red-head turned his head in the opposite direction and gazed into the distant lights of the city, which were reflected in his eyes, he thought about his life up until now while above the stars shone in the sky like countless diamonds sparkling in the heavens, every now and then being blotted out by clouds. Fargo did his best to ignore them, for they were an ever-present reminder about the great freedom that he had sacrificed so long ago. There had been a time in his life when he had been free to travel the endless reaches of the universe and witness the many wonders of creation without ever returning to the same place twice, and the loss of that life had left a wound in his soul that he knew would never really heal. When he had given up his life as a drifter of the cosmos Fargo had given up a part of himself that had been special to him, a part which had been the essence of who he was and knowing that it was gone he felt such pain that at times he could hardly bear it. But the strange thing about his feelings of loss was that, even though he had lost his freedom, Fargo had never once regretted the sacrifice.

On that night so long ago, when he agreed to Queen Serenity's proposal, he had given up something very dear to him but on that same night the gap that had been left in his heart had been filled by somebody who was now so important to him.

Fargo's eyes were as distant as the stars as he finally gazed at them and considered their role in the existence of the universe.

On that night he had traded his freedom for that of Princess Mercury. Now Amy was the reason he needed to go on living, now that he was stranded on this planet for the rest of his life. When they had first met again after the fall of the Moon Kingdom Fargo had been her protector and to him she had simply been the girl who he had sworn to defend from the evil that threatened to steal away her freedom and future. They had only been reunited for one night, but during that short time Fargo and Amy had realised that the two of them shared a deep link to each other, even before they had discovered what it truly meant - that their souls were one.

And then it had been finished when Fargo had slain Emperor Mu and thus freed Amy of the threat she had faced of being forced to become his bride. When he had finally fulfilled the pledge that he had made Fargo had realised that his life had lost any kind of purpose and so he had left Tokyo and Amy, his Princess, behind - intending never to return again.

But then fate had decided to once again reunite the two of them and over the time that he had spent with her Fargo realised that she had become so much more to him than a princess whose honour he had to defend.

Far much more to him.

Amy was now so very dear to him that whenever he was around her she was all that he could think about, whenever she glanced at him with an inquisitive look in her blue eyes he would freeze and take an involuntary breath as she gazed at him before lowering her eyes again. Nobody had ever made him feel like that before in his life and it was only now that he had had time to think about it that Fargo understood the reason that he remained there. It was so that he could be with her and watch over her - this was his place now, and Fargo realised that deep down he was afraid that if he left for even a short time then somebody else would come along and take his place by Amy's side, and that she would forget all about him.

Fargo's eyes gleamed with a fiery spark as he looked up at the stars, which were suddenly lost behind another thick cloud.

Fargo didn't want to lose her to anybody - he wanted to protect Amy, to be there to guard her from any danger and to be with her as they both grew up and she became everything that he knew in his heart she would. Fargo wanted to be there to share her life and hold her close when she cried…Fargo wanted to stay with her because he loved her.

Fargo had fallen in love with Amy.

A soft sigh of understanding went up through the cool night air as he finally figured it out, and his eyes were wide with wonder as he felt that he had truly made sense of his feelings at last. This was why he was so okay with the fact that he had to remain on this planet forever - it was because he would always be by her side. Being with Amy made it impossible for him to wish that the past had gone differently because she was here for him.

When he had given up his freedom Fargo had only really sacrificed his rootless existence that had been empty of any ties, any people he could call his friends or a place that he could call home. These were the things which he had found right here on Earth - these and the girl he loved were all right here in the place that he could never leave.

So, what did he have to feel sad about when he now had found so much to cherish and to live for?

At last he realised that there was nothing for him to feel sad about when he had so much to laugh and feel joy about.

However, Fargo frowned as he contemplated the sole problem that he could see on the horizon of his new perspective of his life…how he would ever find the right words with which to tell Amy about how he felt.

A burning question…one even more interesting than that of what could be going on in the mind of someone who talked to his own reflection.

Fargo's frown gradually faded and became an easy smile of contentment. _It doesn't matter_, he told himself as he relaxed and slowly got to his feet to stand under the starry heavens above his new world, which he was now so at peace with. _It doesn't matter at all. I have all the time in the world to tell her how I feel about her. Amy'll always be there - she's part of my world. Well, no – actually, she __is__ my world. She's my one true love - the first person who I've ever felt this way about and the only one I ever will…that's all that really matters. So why should I care that I can never leave this planet when the one person who I could ever dream of being with is right here? Why leave? _Fargo's face split into a grin of ecstatic joy as he failed to think of a reason for this one remaining question. Turning on his heel with a reckless disregard for his tenuous balance on the roof-top the red-head bared his face to the fresh breeze of the early morning, allowing it to blow his hair back as he faced the beginning of his future with the girl he had always loved but had only just recently come to realise it.

_Maybe some day I'll tell her…_he thought peacefully as his grey eyes sparkled in the starlight. _Forget about all the time in the world…I have all the time in the UNIVERSE at my disposal. I'll tell her someday soon…but for now I'll enjoy our love just as it's beginning to awaken. After all, these days will never come again. _The light of the moon was suddenly freed from the cover of the thick clouds and as he was bathed in the celestial light the youth who had come from another world remembered the dream he had experienced while he had been in his drunken sleep. Due to his state the dream he'd had of that time in his life so long ago ought to have been fragmented and hazy but for some reason the glimpse into his past which he'd experienced had been as clear as the moonlight all around him. Even now it was still vivid in his memory - as though a door had been unlocked in his soul during the time in which his mind had been free of his control.

Fargo's eyes became vague and distant as he recalled the events that had taken place on that night which was so far in the past - the night in which the course of his life had been forever changed…

x x x x x

_Centuries ago, on the night that the Moon Kingdom was forever destroyed by the Dark Kingdom…_

The sky was briefly lit up as fireworks soared up and exploded beautifully against the stars, and as the light faded sparkling dust floated down from the dark sky. Some of it came to settle upon the clothing of a boy who stood watching with a grin on his face. The boy, who was in his teens with a head of russet red hair and piercing grey eyes, stood at the bottom of the steps which led up to the great gates of the Royal Palace.

He could hear the revelries inside the palace and grinned once more as he thought about what an exciting night it was going to be. Mounting the steps three at a time the boy ran up to the top in little under three minutes.

Now that the Royal Palace was in full view he could see a pair of guards on duty a few feet away from the huge wooden double doors. Positive that he would be able to charm his way past he shook the rainbow coloured dust from his clothes like a dog with wet fur and marched steadily onward. Seeing him approach the guards drew their swords and eyed him warily as he neared the doors.

"Halt! State your business in the Royal Palace!" the older of the two guards said sternly. The boy stopped as he saw the drawn swords gleaming in the starlight.

"Anything you say!" he replied agreeably.

"Well? Come on!" the guard snapped impatiently as the boy stopped talking and stood smiling at them.

"Would you mind if we stepped inside first?" he asked politely.

"You can't come into the palace, boy!" the other guard snapped assertively, levelling the blade of his sword at the boy's midsection. "Now tell us what you're doing here and make it sharp - or else!"

"I can't," the boy replied cheerfully.

"Would you consider it nosy of us if we were to ask you the reason why not?"

"Because you told me to state my business inside the Royal Palace," the boy explained. "How can I tell you inside the palace when we're outside of it?"

"You little fool! I meant…"

"You can't come to the event unless your name is on the list!" the older guard took control once more. "What's your name, boy?" the boy looked at the piece of paper that the guard held in his gloved hand out of the corner of his eye. Unfortunately one of the guards saw what he was doing and jerked the paper away with a glare. The boy cleared his throat as he decided to say the first thing that came into his mind.

"Um…Joey Joey Joe Jo Jo Jo!" he said quickly.

"Sir Jo?? Goodness me, you _are_ looking well!"

"Yeah, well one of my noble and distinguished upbringing tries to look his best in public, right?"

"And your name has already been crossed off the list!" the guard went on, staring hard at the boy. Never before had the boy felt more shocked and astonished as he stared at them with his mouth wide open.

"You…you mean somebody _actually called_ their son that?? I pity the poor…" he spluttered, his breath completely taken away.

"Look, you can't come in without express permission from the Queen!" the older guard snapped.

"But I _have_ permission from her!" the boy exclaimed, shifting gears quickly. "The Queen and I go back _years_!" the pair of Royal Guards regarded the red-haired boy with the utmost suspicion.

"You wouldn't lie to us, would you?" the younger one asked after a few minutes.

"Who? Me?" the boy asked innocently. "Never!"

Inside he was amazed. Was he really going to be able to bareface his way through this one?

"It's just that the penalty for improper use of the Queen's name could quite possibly amount to execution!" the guard went on to explain helpfully.

Again the boy licked his lips slowly.

"Okay, I lied to you," he admitted. "Do I get off for coming clean?"

"Nope," the guard had had enough. Having only known this boy for a few minutes and hating him already he stepped forward with his sword raised. The boy watched cautiously.

The guard thrust the blade forward at the boy's midsection.

He stared.

One moment his target had been standing before him ready to be skewered and the next he was nowhere to be seen! "Huh? Where'd he go?!" he exclaimed as he stared around wildly. His younger companion tapped him lightly on the shoulder and pointed up. The older guard followed the direction of his companion's finger and stared at what he was pointing at.

The boy was standing three feet above them, looking down at them with that cheerful look that had quickly become irritating on his face. There was nothing beneath his feet to support him.

"Plan B it is then!" he chuckled. With that he began to move through the air towards the door. But the younger guard reached up quickly and grabbed his foot dragging him back down. The next moment he fell back, gasping for air, as the boy shoved his other foot into his stomach!

Then there was a gorgeous row!

The other guard brought his fist down hard on the boy's head, causing him to fall stunned to the ground. In one moment the three of them were rolling across the ground, engaged in a breathless and thrilling scuffle.

It was an epic encounter, and so none of them noticed as the two wooden doors opened, spilling light out onto the stone floor.

"Please stop this!" the three of them froze in mid-struggle as they heard the voice of a woman, which held an air of unquestionable authority and a great command of respect.

Dazedly they all rose to their feet.

In the doorway there stood a tall woman with white hair that was purer than driven snow and pale skin. She was wearing an ornate white gown which revealed no more than was needed to prove that her figure was quite perfect and graceful. The boy flushed and his eyes jerked down to the floor as he realised that this woman could be none other than Queen Serenity herself. "Thank you. Now would the two of you care to explain to me what is happening out here?" the Queen asked quietly. That she was annoyed was clear enough but she asked the question so calmly that he raised his eyes again to stare.

"We caught this little rogue trying to sneak into the event, my Queen," the older guard explained as he and his companion both dropped onto one knee out of respect.

"He claims that you invited him, my Queen," the second guard added. "And that you are old friends."

"Oh?" Serenity turned her fathomless eyes on the boy, who licked his lips for the third time that night. "Well, why not leave him to me?" she suggested; with that, she beckoned to the boy to follow her.

The two guards grinned as Queen Serenity walked back into the palace.

"Oooh, I'm glad I'm not you!" the younger guard sneered vindictively at the boy.

"See you on the other side, you little con-artist!" the other guard added with a chuckle.

"Have you seen this yet?" the boy inquired, making a rude gesture at them before quickly retreating after the Queen.

Queen Serenity was waiting for him in the dimly lit hallway when he got there. After reaching over and closing the door behind him she turned to look at the boy thoughtfully.

The boy felt his insides solidify beneath her gaze.

"So you and I know one another well, hmm?" Serenity asked after a while. She asked the question quietly but a smile had crept into her regal face.

"Um…"

"Don't trouble yourself," Queen Serenity laughed suddenly. "You know that was the most interesting thing I've heard all night!"

"Glad I can amuse you in my humble little way, Your Majesty," he mumbled, red to the tips of his ears now. Queen Serenity looked at him searchingly for a few moments.

_Well…why not_? she thought eventually. Walking away from the boy, she pushed the double doors that led into the ballroom open. Light spilled into the hallway and the sounds of the celebration were now closer. As Serenity returned her eyes to him the boy sighed.

_This is it…_he thought sadly.

"Go ahead! Go on in and enjoy yourself!" Queen Serenity waved for him to enter the dance hall. The youth's eyes nearly fell out of his head as he stared open mouthed at the Queen of the Moon. She gave him another smile and inclined her head slightly to one side.

A grin bubbled up on his face.

"Thank you, Your Highness!" with that he turned and strolled into the ballroom, hands in pockets, completely at ease and all well in the world once more.

Serenity stood alone again.

_You're welcome_, she thought.

x x x x x

"It is going quite well, isn't it?" Princess Venus asked Princess Universe.

"You said it!" Princess Universe grinned. The night's dance was well into the peak of excellence as the middle of the hall had become dominated by all the dancing couples. Right now the majority of attention was focused upon the Moon Princess who was dancing spectacularly with a tall, dark, masked stranger. No one knew who he was, or where he had come from, but he was adept in the art of dancing from what had been seen so far.

"Not dancing, Venus?" Universe asked sassily with a lopsided grin.

"No. I just don't feel like it somehow. What about Charon?"

"She said that she just wants to watch the couples; they make her feel strangely nostalgic." Universe said meaningfully. Venus understood immediately and nodded, her face clouding as she thought about the Outer Moon Princess.

"Did you see Mercury anywhere?" she asked after a while.

"Oh, you know Mercury. She melted away into the back of the crowd somewhere. Haven't been able to find her," Universe responded, casually waving her hand towards the hoards of people in the room.

Meanwhile, the strange red-haired newcomer had drank quite excessively even for himself over the last few hours and now he decided that it was time to sweep the nearest lucky lady from her feet and dance the night away. Tossing aside the glass he swept the dance floor, after explaining to the nearby lord who he had soaked that he had thought it to be a custom in the Moon Kingdom. The boy's eyes became fixated upon the back of a girl with dark green hair, which cascaded around her like a cloak.

"Heeeeey there, what do ya say?" he slurred as he tripped up behind her. "Nice night we're having, what?" Princess Charon simply smiled.

"I'm sorry, I'm busy," she responded gently, her gaze moving back to watch the dance of the Moon Princess and the masked man. The boy blinked at her in confusion for a few minutes.

"Sorry for disturbing you," he muttered mostly to himself as he inspected the dance floor once more. His gaze caught the Princesses Venus and Universe, who were still talking on the other side of the hall. "Well, hullo girls!" he purred as he reached them. "What do you two do when there's a lunar eclipse?" when Universe draped her arm around his shoulders he thought that he was in luck.

Disillusion reared its ugly head after she had turned him around and sent him back the way he had come with a well placed push between the shoulders and a smirk.

Across the room Queen Serenity had been watching everything.

As he watched him making plays for the three princesses, the lord who had been drenched earlier glowered at the boy self-righteously and offered to throw him out on Queen Serenity's behalf.

"Oh, leave him be! He is causing no harm," she rebuffed him. The man gave her a look of astonishment but then he simply walked away a little stiffly. Serenity felt genuinely amused by the boy's antics and quite sorry that he couldn't find anyone to dance with. Serenity was not particularly fond of dancing herself but she considered offering him her own hand since there was no reason he ought not to enjoy himself.

But as it turned out this did not prove to be necessary.

The boy sighed as he finally came to the sad conclusion that he just might not be one of the witty conversationalists he was always hearing about who had the power to hold girls captive with a single word.

It was at this point, as he was allowing his gaze to drift aimlessly around the dance hall in resignation, that he noticed a girl standing in a darkened corner at the very side of the hall. She had short cropped hair, which hung just below her ears and was of a deep sea blue in colour and her enchanting eyes were sapphire blue. Her gown was also pale blue and shimmered in the faint shadows of the alcove. Without thinking twice about it the boy had crossed the dance floor, weaving in and out of the dancers and had joined the girl in the shadows in half a blink of an eye.

"Hello there," he greeted her cheerfully. Princess Mercury looked up at the clearly intoxicated red-haired boy who now stood with her in her hideaway. She blushed to the tips of her ears.

"Good evening," she said so quietly that her voice was almost lost in the music and revelries. Princess Mercury had retired to the dark alcove very early in the evening when the ball had begun, feeling overwhelmed by the large number of people who had come and had intended to remain there all night.

However, as it happened this was not to be.

"Nice night for it, isn't it?" the boy asked cheerfully.

"Indeed," Princess Mercury's face was now a light pink and her eyes had shied away from his.

"I don't get it though. How can a gorgeously sweet girl like you be all alone on a night like this?" he'd used this very same line many times before but this time he meant it. Princess Mercury had a natural silken loveliness which he had never seen before anywhere else in the galaxy. Her gracefully straight back and shy and withdrawn innocence made Mercury the one bright spot in the shadows of the alcove.

Mercury's mind went blank when the boy said that and her mouth was left open as she floundered. The boy had watched the result his words had had on her and decided that it was time to change tack.

"Might this humble commoner have the pleasure of sharing a dance with Her Highness?" he asked, stretching out his arm for her to take.

"I'm…afraid that I'm a terrible dancer," Mercury answered naturally. "You should find another girl to dance with."

"I'm looking forward to finding out just how terrible 'terrible' is!" the boy brushed aside her attempt to refuse politely. "You haven't danced since I got here. Now, think about it - a beautiful girl like you not dancing? That can't possibly be fair, now can it, Your Highness?" with that the boy reached out and, taking the princess's hand in his own, he led her out of the alcove and into the middle of the dance floor.

Princess Mercury's skin was a gorgeous pink that reminded him of the setting of a sun.

Queen Serenity watched as the boy wrapped an arm around Mercury's waist and prompted her, with more than a little satisfaction. Serenity thought that it would be good for the Princess Mercury to dance rather than to stay out of the festivities the way she always did at events.

"Your pace isn't bad," the boy assessed as he circled the blue-haired princess with her hand in his. "Mmm…your moves are pretty rusty though, it must be said. We'll have to work on those," feeling overwhelmed by this outspoken stranger who had just marched straight up to her and practically ordered her to dance with him Mercury could not muster a reply. "Ohhh yeaaah! You're really getting it now, Your Highness," he enthused some ten minutes later as she began to pick up with him.

"I am grateful for your praise," she murmured. It was true, she realised; as she danced with this boy her dancing was getting better and better. And it was strange but instead of feeling uncomfortable Mercury felt that she was actually having fun!

Queen Serenity stared in disbelief at the young pair who were dancing wildly and yet with grace. At the climax of the number Mercury drooped back allowing her dance partner to catch her and draw her back up slowly with his arm. As he did so the boy realised just how close his face was to hers. Her sparkling eyes held his own and she had caught her breath as she too had realised just how close they were. Mercury's eyes were not frightened or even nervous as they stood completely still, their eyes locked.

Time itself waited for the outcome.

Unconsciously without realising it Princess Mercury's head tilted forward slowly.

His mind drained of all thoughts as he followed suit.

Normally he would have gone for it with no hesitation but this was just different somehow.

Slowly the princess and the traveller of the universe closed their eyes as their lips neared in harmony.

He breathed ecstatically.

It ought to have lasted longer than it did.

"Princess Mercury! The pleasure that this meeting gives me is beyond mortal words!"

The wonder of the moment was shattered by a voice that came right of the blue at the peak of the moment.

It was as if the entire universe had exploded in his mind as Mercury froze just as her lips were a moment away from his own.

His whole body felt like bitter ice was spreading slowly through it, turning his insides into frost, as she turned her face away to see who had spoken to her.

It was with black murder in his heart that he slowly looked up to see who had ruined the moment.

Before them stood a tall man in a shining white suit and wide brimmed hat which framed his long curling gold hair. Dark gloves glittered on his hands.His eyes were giving off a deep glow of gold as Mercury pulled away from the boy slowly and awkwardly.

The princess had been shaken out of the trance she had drifted into and now she was once again as withdrawn as she had been earlier that night.

"Emperor Mu," Mercury whispered as she curtsied automatically before the man.

The boy's blood was a raging inferno as he perceived the princess's voice returning to the almost silent whisper he had first heard her speak with.

The golden-eyed stranger had destroyed his work with only a few words.

Emperor Mu gave the beautiful young Princess of Mercury an oily smile as she rose to her full height again.

"You look ravishing this evening," he went on.

"Thank you," Mercury replied so quietly that both the boy and the emperor nearly didn't hear her.

There was something disturbing in Mu's eyes as he gazed relentlessly at Mercury.

"You need not thank me for speaking the truth," Mu's voice was mesmerising. "May I have this dance, princess?"

Princess Mercury gave the boy at her side a long look.

"I…that is I was…" she faltered uncomfortably under the eyes of both Mu and the boy.

Mu glanced at the boy as if he had only just noticed him for the first time.

He smiled again but with no pretence in it this time.

"Oh, but I'm certain that your little friend here wouldn't mind a bit. You wouldn't begrudge the princess a dance with me, would you - _friend_?" Mu switched his charm back on but there was glint as he regarded the boy. He spluttered silently, unable to think of a reply.

Then the chance was lost.

"That's good of you, _friend_," Mu smirked, and with that he turned and took Mercury's dainty hand in his own.

Princess Mercury gave the boy an apologetic look as the emporer led her away.

Alone again among the dancers of the hall the boy closed his eyes as deep sense of loss set in. And as she watched all that was happening from the other side of the hall Queen Serenity's disappointment was great.

x x x x x

The Royal Garden was a field of light beneath the starlit sky. Here in this garden there flourished flowers from Charon, which were attended to with great love by Princess Charon. When alone in the very centre of it one could feel the peaceful flow of the very essence of life itself. Serenity had made Charon a gift of the garden and had been glad to do so for the daughter of her dear friend Queen Chara. Serenity's most beloved friend was an unbelievable distance away and since they were apart it was a great pleasure to have Chara's daughter, whom Serenity had come to see as her niece, living with her.

Queen Serenity sighed wistfully and turned her eyes to look at a row of plants beside her feet which blossomed with delicate, glowing blue flowers. The night was beautiful; the stars were alive with light and the garden was in full bloom. Queen Serenity often came here in the late hours of the night when she felt the need to forget her cares and responsibilities for a while. Carefully picking one from the row Serenity looked deeply into the petals of a Charonian Ice Blossom. These blossoms were the pride and wonder of the Royal Garden. However, there had been a time not all that long ago when the very flowerbed the Queen regarded had been covered in nothing but blackened earth after Charon had destroyed the flowers for betraying her. A chill ran through Serenity as she recalled the moment she had been informed of the Outer Moon Princess's attempt to take her own life. To that day she could not forgive herself for missing the poor girl's distress and she had sworn to herself that from that day on she would be sure to put aside a little time each day to spend with princesses. While Charon had been back home recuperating the other princesses had taken it upon themselves to restore the Charonian Ice Blossoms to their former glory, and when Princess Charon had returned she'd had no idea that they were ever missing. Serenity had originally doubted Chara's plan to seal away Charon's memories of Caliban and Lucilius, but now she believed it had been the correct decision – although Charon had moments where she would become very quiet and melancholy without any reason for it she was usually the high-spirited girl the inhabitants of the Moon had grown to know and love, and the Ice Blossoms had continued to flourish.

Smiling sadly, Queen Serenity closed her hand around the delicate flower. From inside her closed hand a bright light shone for the briefest of moments and then was gone. When she opened her hand again there was nothing in it. Such was her destiny. Queen Serenity could not hold a Charonian Ice Blossom for long because hers was the loneliest journey of all.

In her raven youth Serenity had been groomed and brought up to take up the mantle of the Queen of the Moon, knowing that it would control her destiny forever; and although she knew that she must always live her life for others Serenity had made herself a promise all those years ago that she would always let her heart rule her decisions. When she did this it was impossible for her to feel sadness or discontent, or for her to wish that she could have lived her life any other way.

"Hail, Queen Serenity, Ruler of the Moon! You are a long way from your court!" The sudden voice breaking the peaceful silence surprised Serenity, yet she did not flinch. The moment she heard it she instantly knew who it belonged to.

"Emperor Mu," she said simply, no warmth in her voice.

"One and the same!" he chuckled. As the man began to cross through the garden to join her, Queen Serenity turned to regard him through emotionless eyes. The universe knew full well the reign this man held over the Empire he ruled over on planet Earth. Allowing Mu to be here went against all that she believed in and stood for and under normal circumstances she would never have tolerated his presence in her kingdom. But her desires were nothing compared with the work she had to do. With the recent hostility between the Moon and Dark Kingdoms Queen Serenity felt certain that she would soon need to be able to call upon powerful allies. This made her feelings towards Emperor Mu no less bitter however and Queen Serenity's face was as cold as marble as he stood by her side.

Mu seemed impervious to her cold gaze and remained as cheerful and bright as he had been many hours ago. "The revelries are well underway, Your Highness. Why do you stay in this lonesome place instead?" Mu asked her.

"My mood is not free of care this night," Queen Serenity responded flatly, turning her gaze away from him to look at the dark sky beyond.

"Ah, the burden of command! The lonesomeness of responsibility!" Mu gave a lengthy sigh. "We are much more akin in nature than you would believe, my Queen. Do you not think that I know the bitter sting of loneliness?" Queen Serenity narrowed her eyes, disgusted that Mu was comparing her with himself.

"We are not the same, you and I, Emperor Mu," she stated coldly and crisply.

"You speak harshly of me, Your Highness!" Mu allowed himself another chuckle, which became an outright laugh this time. "Do not suppose that I do not notice your scarcely-hidden disliking for me. Perhaps this is why I have seen so little of you this night?"

"I saw you," Serenity stated coldly. Mu frowned uncertainly for a moment before realising what she was referring to.

"Aha!" the Emperor laughed freely again. "You speak of the waltz I shared with the Princess Mercury, do you not?" For a moment the Queen was silent. The truth was she had not been referring to Mu dancing with Mercury as such but more about the way he had torn her away from the boy against her desire. When Serenity made no reply Mu went on. "I have to say that I have waited long for an opportunity such as that. The Princess Mercury did indeed prove to be as graceful as she is beautiful. It was right for me to think that she would prove to be an ideal dancing partner for myself. And I also felt that it would be good for her to become involved in the festivities tonight, for she is too shy by far." Queen Serenity listened with contempt as Mu took the credit for the boy who had taught Princess Mercury to dance.

"I was speaking of the way you interrupted Mercury while she danced with another," her voice was hard. Mu frowned again, not understanding.

"Another?" he echoed.

"A young man with red hair," Mu thought about it for a moment and then his eyes lit up as he remembered.

"Ah, yes - the commoner. What of him?" Mu shrugged dismissively.

"You should not have done that. They were having a good time before you interrupted."

"I was merely acting in Princess Mercury's best interests. It could scarcely have been good for her to mix with a commoner," Mu replied.

"Enough!" Queen Serenity could not bear to listen to this any longer. "You speak of Mercury's shyness but do you not see that it was you who caused her discomfort? She was happy tonight until you overawed her," Mu's eyes were unpleasant as they glowed dully.

"Mercury is of noble blood. She knows what her duties are," he responded.

"She is but a child," Serenity replied contemptuously.

"On the contrary, she is now a young woman," as Mu spoke a smirk formed on his face. "Would you not say that she is of an ideal age to begin some of her more…meaningful duties?" Queen Serenity's eyes became slits at this. She knew what Mu was hinting at by that suggestive remark and her stomach turned.

"The evening goes on. I must not tarry. Farewell, Mu," she said sternly. With this, Serenity made to walk past him and back to the Palace. Mu glowered at her as she walked past, angry at being cut short as contemptuously as this. Then his eyes narrowed as a malicious thought began to form in his mind and his smirk reasserted itself.

"Stay for a moment at least!" he cut in, stepping in Serenity's path. "There is just one more thing, if I may prey on your time for a moment longer."

"What?" she asked quietly, not liking the look in his eyes.

"I never had the chance to bestow my reserved greeting upon you! However, this is an ideal moment, so…" With this Mu reached out and took her hand in his own. Queen Serenity's body was rigid as Mu drew her hand up to his mouth. The expression on her face was empty of what she felt. There was nothing she could do - she could not afford to give cause for insult, real or imaginary, and Mu knew it as he kissed her hand for a long time. Queen Serenity felt her flesh creep as he continued to kiss her arm moving up to her shoulder as slowly as possible enjoying every second of it. She closed her eyes as Mu leaned closer when he reached her neck.

But the Emperor never touched his lips to the soft skin.

A hand grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away from the Queen, turning him to face in the other direction. As he stood, wondering what was going on, Mu found himself looking into the face of the boy he had torn Princess Mercury away from earlier that evening, who was trembling with excitement.

The boy had felt that the night had been spoiled for him after he had lost Mercury as his dancing partner. His feelings of loss and disappointment had made him miserable as he had thought of what could have been, had it not been for Mu, and so any pleasure the party still held was lost on him. Finally tired of the party he had wandered out into the night, and once outside the Palace he had heard a pair of familiar voices coming from one of the Royal Gardens and so wandered in half-heartedly. He had stared in horror as he'd witnessed Mu kissing Queen Serenity, who had looked so helpless, and then something in his mind had just snapped.

"You shouldn't have done that!" he roared with clenched fists, drawn skin and eyes burning with anger. "Do it again and I'll go for you!" For a moment Mu was at a complete loss as this young rogue stood actually daring to lay hands on him. The next minute, however, he reasserted his superior sneer and spoke in tones of bitter mockery.

"Oho! It is the would-be suitor of the Princess Mercury! Do not assume to meddle in things you cannot understand and the actions of those who are superior to you, commoner," he told the boy, who definitely didn't care for his tone. "Now come, my friend, walk back the way you came and don't think about this."

"You filthy creep!" the boy breathed, not moving an inch from where he stood.

"Walk away," Mu repeated in a deceptively pleasant tone as his eyes gleamed. "This is the last of my patience I have shown you and already I have been more than generous with you." The boy's eyes flashed.

"Shut your mouth!!" he snarled and lunged at Mu, raising his fists. But before he got to land a single blow Mu grabbed him by the throat, lifting him from the ground. The boy gasped for breath as the Emperor held him at eye level with himself in a grip of iron.

"Hear my words, gutter born," he hissed at the youth contemptuously. "You can either run with the river of fate or be swept away by it - it's your choice." Pulling back a clenched fist, Mu struck the boy's spine with all his might. The boy gave a short gasp as his face registered the pain. "Which will you choose? Decide swiftly." Mu hissed. The boy breathed deeply.

"You call me a lowly rat but I would never put anyone through what you just did. I'd rather rip my own throat out. So tell me - which of us is _really_ contemptible?" Mu was amazed that anyone actually had the gall to speak to him like this.

"Impudent vermin!" he roared, raising his fist again. "This world will be much improved by your removal from it!!"

"That is enough!" A white flawless hand came to rest on Mu's black glove, stopping it in the air. Queen Serenity had watched the blazing scene unfolding in front of her with growing alarm and concern, unsure of what she ought to do. Now her face was grimly determined as she held Mu's fist preventing him from striking the boy. "Put him down," she said in a regal voice of unquestionable authority. Mu's own eyes blazed ferociously at her but he mustered a charming grin.

"The uncivilised little rogue attacked me. I am within my rights to chastise the diseased rat," he smirked. Queen Serenity narrowed her eyes.

"Put him down," she said again, saying more than any threat could have done. Something in her voice told Mu that it would not be wise to ignore her order. Feeling like a lion deprived of its prey, he threw the boy aside. The boy collapsed instantly, too weakened to stand, and gasped for air. Mu stood over him with folded arms and a smirk and glanced at the Queen over his shoulder.

"Rest ye merry!" With that farewell, Mu turned his head forward and sauntered off into the distance.

As he heard the Emperor's final words to them, the boy's inner fire blazed up once again and he staggered to his feet as Mu disappeared into the night. Even though he knew he stood no chance against Mu he started after him unsteadily. However, he stopped in his tracks as Queen Serenity put her hand on his shoulder.

"No," she breathed simply. He obeyed her, although he didn't know why, and breathing heavily he gave a sigh that said more than words ever could.

He was humiliated but alive, for all that was worth.

"Are you alright?" Queen Serenity released his shoulder as he looked up at the sound of her voice.

"Don't worry about me, Your Highness," he said, forcing a grin. "But what about you? Are you alright?"

"Oh, I am fine, really I am," she assured him with a warm laugh.

"…I'm glad."

"But anyway, what were you doing out here? Shouldn't you be inside?" his face fell slightly at this.

"I didn't feel like it anymore," he said sombrely. Serenity could tell that he wasn't feeling his best right now.

"You didn't? Well, as it happens I didn't, either," she admitted, smiling ruefully.

"Why?" he blinked, surprised. The Queen shrugged.

"I do not know. I suppose that I just do not like big gatherings. Well, then, since you've had enough as well would you like to keep me company for a little while?" The boy blinked again, hardly able to believe that the Queen of the Moon was asking for his company.

"I'd be honoured," he stammered. "If…if you don't mind being around a vagabond like me."

"Not at all," Queen Serenity smiled gently. With that she sat down on the edge of the marble bench and patted the stone for him to sit down next to her. With a grin, the boy dropped down onto the edge of the bench to sit with her.

The little while in which he kept Queen Serenity company became quite a while indeed. As they sat together in the Royal Garden looking at the eternally dark horizon that was only lit up by the stars they talked long. Queen Serenity described her life to him as the ruler of the Moon Kingdom and he listened attentively, only interrupting to ask her questions every now and then. Then Serenity started to ask him questions about himself, wanting to find out as much as she could about him. He was happy to talk to her about himself and spoke without holding anything back. From all that he told her Serenity was able to gather that he had lived on some remote planet somewhere in the little known corners of the universe, the name of which he could not remember since he had been at a very young age when he had left it forever.

When she asked him the reason he had left he seemed to become strangely distant.

All that he told her he could recall was that he had memories of fire and carnage. The sound of anguished screams and waking up every morning to find more of his friends and family dead beside him. He would look up at the morning sun and pray to make it through the day.

Queen Serenity's face became thoughtful at what he described.

A war.

When she pressed him for the name of the planet of his birth he tried very hard to remember but still drew a total blank. Seeing his eyes growing sad as he relived his past Queen Serenity put her arm around him and tried to get past the moment by asking him where he had gone after leaving the planet and how he had survived alone in the universe. He told her that since he had been so small he had been able to get just about anywhere without being noticed and that anyone who had come across him had left him alone thinking that he was too insignificant to bother with. He laughed about that and made her laugh too. As he continued to talk about his teenage years and all the planets he had travelled to, the people he'd met on the way and all the things he had seen in his life Queen Serenity grew silent. After she hadn't said anything for a while he wondered if she was really listening to him at all.

"I envy you your freedom," Serenity remarked with a wistful sigh as she realised that he had noticed how quiet she had become. "I have none."

"I don't follow," he said, puzzled.

"I am not like you. I was chosen to become the Queen of the Moon from the very day I was born. I knew what would be expected of me if I should accept the position," she sighed and shook her head. "I have much duty and little time for myself."

"Don't you ever get lonely?" he piped up.

"Lonely? Yes, sometimes. Command is a great position but it sets you away from others." The Queen shook her head sadly. "Sometimes I feel sorrow at having agreed to become Queen. But when I do I think of all the people whose lives I can try my best to keep safe. When I think about that I cannot possibly feel any regret."

"But surely you could share the burden with others? I mean you have a lot of advisors and ministers, right?"

"Oh, if it were so simple!" she laughed quietly. It was a melancholy sound but had a sad beauty. "I tread a lonely road but I would not have anyone else carry my burden to make my own troubles less."

"Queen Serenity…that's awful," he murmured as he thought about all that she had told him. He could not imagine a life like that.

"Do not feel sad for me. That is the last thing I desire. At present I must continue on my road but one day my hardship will end and I will find my rest," she assured him.

"You're very brave," he said sympathetically.

"Thank you."

He was silent for a while after that. To him the situation was too hard to understand. What Queen Serenity had just described to him seemed worse than death; and yet she seemed to accept it so calmly because people everywhere in the universe were protected by her kindness and great wisdom.

"No. If it were really so simple then there would be no suffering in the world," he murmured aloud.

"Hmm?" Queen Serenity looked up from the deep thoughtful trance she had drifted into. "What was that?"

"Oh! Erm…nothing." The boy seemed now to go quiet as if something had suddenly crossed his mind that bothered him.

"Why so quiet? What troubles you so?" Serenity inquired. He sighed and looked at her. Serenity noticed that his eyes were questioning and that there was a faint hint of accusation in them.

"Why?" he demanded plainly. "Why did you let him do that?"

"There are many times when I must submit myself to such things," she told him gently. The boy stared at her incredulously.

"Why?" he demanded. "You didn't want him to touch you! You don't even want him in your kingdom! I could tell from the way you spoke to him. Your voice was so cold. Why did you…" he faltered. "How could you let him do that to you?" The Queen patiently waited until he had worn himself out and simply sat there waiting for her to answer him.

Then she spoke in a soft tone like a mother to an angry child.

"In this life we sometimes have to do things that are hard for us. At times we must make sacrifices on our own part so that others can live their lives."

"But you're the Queen! You don't have to take that from him!" he burst out. Serenity did not respond. She simply looked deeply into his eyes and those pools of ageless beauty were so sad that his shoulders slumped.

"Queen Serenity…." he murmured, lowering his head.

"It is hard, you are right," she continued. "But it is well worth my effort in the end."

"Wish I could say the same about myself," he laughed lightly.

"We talked about that a short while ago," she reminded him gently.

"Well, it's the truth! Queen Serenity - _you_ matter! You fit somewhere! I don't belong anywhere and I have no friends to miss me or to be glad when I return. I have no path in life. No ultimate goal," he looked at her again, his eyes now challenging. "So like I said before…why should you care?" A smile crept over the Queen's face.

"Because I like you," she replied.

"Eh?" he blushed and shuffled his feet. "Why?"

"Because you are who you are." The boy faltered at this.

_She…cares about ME?_

"But I…" he stammered as a lump rose in his throat. "I have nowhere to…nobody…" Serenity heard his voice catch and heard him swallow hard. Although he was no longer looking at her she knew that his eyes were moist.

Reaching out she told him through her motherly touch that it was alright as she drew him along to sit right beside her. His eyes were wet as she lifted his chin to make him look at her; he tried to turn away from her but she held him tightly. Queen Serenity felt his pain as he tremored in her arms. She could tell that he'd never known his mother and that he'd never lived for long in any one place. Because of this he had missed out on all the best things in life.

After a while he stopped and dried his eyes.

"I'm okay," he mumbled, pulling away. Serenity nodded and after making her promise that she wouldn't tell anyone that he'd cried he gave a sigh and then began talking again. They asked each more other questions and were completely honest with each other when they answered. "Of course it was when I visited Reimo when I was twelve that I discovered my two greatest desires in life." he remarked.

"Oh?" she raised her eyebrows as she waited for him to continue.

"Alcohol and women," he concluded with a grin. Queen Serenity laughed, genuinely amused.

"I see that you're quite the ladies' man."

"Why do you say that?"

"You came to help me just now. You could have been injured and it really wasn't necessary, but I was very flattered that you came to my rescue," she said, meaning it. The boy looked at the floor, raising his feet and dropping them again.

"It was nothing," he muttered, swinging his legs a little as he blushed slightly.

"Also, because of you, Princess Mercury enjoyed tonight as well. I am grateful to you for that. And I know she likes you very much."

"Really?!" he gasped, bounding from the edge of the bench and then falling back onto it as reality reared its head. "But she's a princess and I'm a traveller!" he laughed at himself bitterly. "Whoever heard of that?"

"Oh, it isn't so distant a possibility as you imagine," she disagreed with him. As she spoke she was thinking about Princess Universe. A secret smile formed on her lips as she thought about Rula the dirty huntress and leader of the Star Raiders before she had been inducted into her court groomed and renamed 'Princess Universe'. Universe had changed so much since she had first met her bathing in a waterfall on a planet in a distant solar system. The boy simply laughed, thinking that she was only softening the real world for him.

_After all__, you'll never see Mercury again - so do yourself a favour and forget it._

With that he began to tell the Queen about his journey to Charon and how a shaman living in the frozen desert had taught him the levitation spell. They talked for a while longer until he decided that he really should be leaving.

"Thank you for letting me sit with you," he said, genuinely reluctant as he rose to his feet. "More than I deserve to even dream of."

"Well, thank _you_ for keeping me company," Queen Serenity smiled graciously. "You made this night so pleasant for me. And don't belittle yourself like that. There is more in you than you realise. After all you came to my rescue, remember?"

"I don't know about that," he passed his hand over the back of his head.

"Remember one thing," Queen Serenity's voice now held a seriousness that caught him. She took his hands in her own as she continued. "You will never be alone. Never. No matter where you travel nor what happens to you on the road you are one of my children in the sense that you are somebody who would make the universe a better place if only more people cared for life and for others as you do. I love you and I will be waiting to gather you into my arms if you should stumble upon the road. Remember that. And remember me when you look up at the stars in the sky." He felt more moved than he ever had been in his life and he was sure that he felt his eyes were beginning to become wet again.

"I…don't know what to say," he whispered.

"Then do not say anything at all. There is no need," she shook her head and gave him that same smile she had given him earlier that night. "You have reminded me of the reason why I do this work. I will always be grateful to you for that - thank you."

"Queen Serenity?" there was a new hesitant quality in his voice that had never been there in the time she had known him. She knew at once that it meant that he had something important to say.

"Yes? What is on your mind?" she encouraged him. He coughed uncomfortably. It was as if he were searching for words to tell her something he really wanted to but the words he needed were those that he'd never needed before in his life and so he couldn't find them.

"Can I tell you something? Something important?" he rushed out suddenly.

"Of course," Serenity nodded. "Go right ahead."

"I…that is when you…" he struggled and came to another stop as the words caught in his throat.

"Yes?" she pressed, unwilling to let it go. The boy closed his eyes and breathed in and then out. He seemed to be trying to focus for something.

"When you held me in your arms just now I felt…" he breathed deeply again. "I felt as if I were in my mother's arms."

There. He'd said it. His eyes stayed shut, unable to look at her, not knowing what he'd see in her face. For a while Queen Serenity did not say anything, and he felt a stab of fear in his heart. Had he said more than he should have? Finally he could no longer bear the silence and he opened his grey eyes and looked back at her. The relief he felt was like a tide of warm water washing him clean.

Queen Serenity was smiling at him.

"No, you didn't." she said quietly.

"What?"

"You didn't say too much. You didn't say anything wrong either. What you said was…" her smile was warmer now. "Just right." Then her brow wrinkled as something crossed her mind. "I just thought of something. What is your name? You never told me!" The boy grinned and opened his mouth to tell the Queen of the Moon his name…

x x x x x

_Tokyo - the present day…_

"...And there's the bear," Fargo murmured, unwinding an arm from around Sailor Mercury to point up at the night time sky.

"My, how interesting," Sailor Mercury remarked, trying her best to act like Fargo was teaching her something new, however the boy had already picked up on her tone.

"Are you not enjoying yourself?" He asked her quietly.

"Oh! Yes, I am, honestly!" Mercury exclaimed, worried that she'd hurt his feelings. "It's just, well I _have _studied astronomy, so I already know about the constellations..."

"Well, I just thought I'd just show you that you're not the only one who knows stuff," Fargo replied, looking away from her.

As he held the now silent Sailor Mercury in his arms, Fargo pulled off a graceful swoop from where he had been hovering. Sailor Mercury released one of her arms from around his neck to hold onto the edge of her skirt as the wind rustled through it. Fargo had insisted right from the start that Amy would come as Sailor Mercury. He had refused to elaborate as to why and when Amy had persistently asked him Fargo had only said that she just seemed to 'let go' somehow in her Sailor Scout guise. 'Amy, just transform into Sailor Mercury,' Fargo had told her simply when she'd said she had no idea what he meant. Fargo hovered in the air above the buildings of the city holding the girl in his arms as he inspected the heavens. After thinking about how tactless she'd been for a moment, Mercury looked at him apologetically and began to speak:

"Look, Fargo-"

"Don't even think about it," Fargo cut in, as if he had read her mind.

"About what?" she stammered.

"Don't even think about saying 'I'm sorry'." Fargo explained as he performed another long diving swoop and the wind blew his hair back behind his ears.

"Why?" Mercury was baffled as to why Fargo wouldn't want her to feel badly about reminding him of the freedom he had sacrificed for her sake.

"Because I'm not," he replied. "If I'm not sorry, why should you be?"

"But why aren't you sorry?" to Sailor Mercury this was just getting more and more baffling. "Because of me you've lost so much."

"Like what?" Fargo's offhand manner did not help at all.

"Your life travelling the universe?"

"Mmm. Well, maybe everything I ever wanted was right here all along?" he commented in a slow, thoughtful way.

"I don't understand you," Mercury shook her head and sighed.

"And why not?"

"You're always talking in riddles, Fargo!"

"Oh really?" Fargo laughed merrily. "And I thought I made sense!" As they soared higher and higher they came once more to a stop and hovered in the sky; the lights of the city far, far below them.

The air was completely still. Strangely Sailor Mercury was not frightened at all. Fear did not exist in her life here, with Fargo's arms around her waist and her arms around his neck. She looked up to study his face, and as soon as she did her eyes met with his. It was almost as if he had been waiting for her to look up at him. There was an odd smile on Fargo's face as Sailor Mercury stared at him too startled to look away. The right corner turned upwards. Sailor Mercury's heart thumped in her breast and with a gasp she looked away from him once more. Fargo just laughed and said nothing. Releasing an arm from around her he reached up and stroked a strand of her blue hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

Sailor Mercury closed her eyes impulsively as a warmth filled her, which was nothing to do with blushing.

"Never mind, my princess," Fargo said quietly in her ear in a voice she'd never heard anyone use with her before. "There isn't any fun in understanding everything straight away."


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Inner Demons

**Chapter 19:** Inner Demons

The door of the dance school squeaked slightly as the shivering Erin walked in.

"Ahhhh, warmth," he sighed, allowing the door to swing shut. He heard a piano playing nearby, and thought it would be best to follow the sound. He noticed the walls of the corridor were lined with many pictures of dancers who he guessed had been or were pupils of the school. Each picture had a plaque underneath with the name of the dancer on. He walked slowly, taking in each picture until he froze.

A certain photo had caught his eye.

The girl in the photograph looked very sad, her arms were stretched out to her side, as if she were reaching for something. Her tutu was a cream colour and suited her a great deal, a gold tiara on her head sparkled in the lights of the stage. It was such a perfect picture, full of grace and emotion. Underneath the small gold plaque read 'Alexia Risolto'. He smiled at her image, taking it in and committing it to memory before continuing to follow the music.

Soon he heard a woman's stern voice:

"Right, class, I want to see that again please - this time a little faster."

The class groaned. Erin wondered as he reached a small room if that was the infamous Ms Yakamori, who Alexia had mentioned to him before. In the room were a few people, who stood at a half wall that opened into the dance studio, allowing them to watch. He guessed they were parents of some of the pupils, who were moving to the music in perfect sync. He walked over to the opening and peered in. First he noticed the woman who had spoken, her short hair pushed behind her ears, stood with one leg out slightly and her arms folded. She was concentrating on the girls, her blue eyes flicking back and forth at an incredible speed as she nodded her head to the beat of the music. Next he looked across the line of dancers, and there - third from the right - was Alexia. Her eyes had a very serious glow to them, yet Erin couldn't help but notice her lips were curled up into a slight smile - she was obviously enjoying herself as she danced. His eyes bulged as he watched her move on the tips of her toes - _en pointe_, as they called it. Every move was so full of grace that she seemed to almost float. He let out his breath slowly as the music stopped.

"Very good, class, let's do some stretching - then you can go," Ms. Yakamori announced, clapping her hands together twice. The class nodded and began their final exercises, before scattering to talk to each other or to greet people watching. Alexia broke into a grin as she skipped over to where Erin was stood, looking amazed.

"Hey, you! What are you doing here?!" she exclaimed.

"Came to walk you home," he told her. "I was gonna wait outside, but it's so cold out there!" He watched as Alexia played with her hair, which was twisted tightly into a bun.

"Oh, okay! Well, I've gotta get changed, then I'll be right with you," she said, pulling out the hairpins that held the bun in place. As soon as she removed them her hair untwisted and flowed down her back like dark green silk.

"Right-o," he nodded; she laughed lightly at his response. She was just about to go to the dressing room when another pretty girl wandered up. She was smaller than Alexia and looked to be about a year or so younger. Her hair was black and fell to the bottom of her ears in a wavy bob. Her black eyes shone with curiosity.

"Hey, Alexia, who's this?" she asked immediately.

"Shishu! This is Erin," Alexia smiled and Shishu beamed.

"Ahhh, your boy-friend! Alexia's told me so much about you!" she said enthusiastically. Erin thought he was going to faint.

"Boy - friend?!" he squeaked.

"Of course, silly!" Alexia laughed, ruffling his hair.

"Anyway are you coming to get changed?" Shishu inquired.

"Yup, in a minute - I'll meet you in there, okay?"

"Sure thing, nice to meet you, Erin!" Shishu waved as she walked away.

"WHY DID YOU TELL HER WE'RE DATING?!" he exclaimed, as soon as the girl was out of earshot. His voice came out in a rather high-pitched squeak due to his shock at this revelation. Alexia shook her head, an amused look on her face.

"I never said that! I said you were my boy-friend - which you are! You're a boy who's a friend - aren't you?! Anyway, I'll see you in a moment!" Alexia walked off, leaving Erin feeling very confused.

x x x x x

"Sooo, what have you been doing today? Managed to keep out of trouble?" the girl teased as the couple walked out of the dance school.

"Well, today has been just _thrilling_ - I hung around Amy's listening to Fargo brag then came to meet you," he sighed. "Maybe I should get a life, or a job." Alexia laughed merrily.

"Poor old Erin!" she squeezed his arm.

"Then again, who'd let a loser like me work for them?" he suddenly declared in a dejected tone. Alexia stopped and stared at him.

"You're not a loser, Erin! Don't _ever_ say that!" she exclaimed. "You have a lot going for you - you're friendly, funny, and I'm sure you'd work hard if you got the chance."

"Thanks, Alexia, but it's no use," he mumbled. Alexia realised she needed to change the subject as they fell into a period of silence.

"Hey, tell me - how did you and Fargo meet?" she said.

"Well, I was homeless for almost all my life. Y'see my mother, abandoned me as a baby and as soon as I could I ran away from the orphanage I was taken to. I got used to picking through trash for food, begging, stealing… having no friends or allies…" he paused. "One day I made the stupid mistake of trying to steal from Fargo… luckily for me after he kicked my butt he realised we were a lot alike, and we've been best friends ever since," he smiled slightly. "If it weren't for him, I'd still be out on the streets - or worse…" Alexia stopped walking again and to Erin's surprise (and joy) threw her arms around him.

"You poor thing, I'm so glad you found Fargo," she exclaimed. "I can't imagine growing up with no family…with no love or friendship."

"But I'm making up for it now," he said back. "I have Fargo and you Scouts for my friends." Alexia pulled away.

"But you don't have love."

"Maybe I do..." he replied, looking deeply into her eyes as he stopped walking. Alexia's heart fluttered as she took a step back. Was Erin saying that he… loved her? She felt her heart sink as guilt filled her – had she been leading him on? She knew she should tell him that she only loved him in the way that she loved all her friends, however she couldn't bear to bring him down again after his spirit had just been lifted by thinking of his friendship with Fargo, herself and the other Scouts. In the end she simply raised herself up onto her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The boy blushed profusely."Thanks," he said as they began to walk again.

"For what?" she inquired.

"For being a friend, Alexia," he smiled sincerely, as they finally arrived at the Risolto home. Alexia felt relieved – he must have understood what she meant by her friendly gesture.

"Thanks for walking me home, Erin," she grinned back at him. "I'll see you soon." She opened the gate and the boy watched as she jogged down the path and into her house. As he observed her his heart pounded with exhilaration – he'd more or less confessed that he loved her, and she hadn't rejected him! Could it really be true? Did Alexia love him back? He turned away from the gate, a broad smile on his face. All he wanted to do now was plan how he'd announce to her exactly how he felt. Suddenly, he felt one of his forearms tingle, as if something cold had brushed past him. Shivering and dismissing it as the cold weather, Erin stuck his hands in his pockets and continued to daydream.

x x x x x

_An hour __later…_

Erin was feeling ill at ease and he had no idea why. All in all it was a fine evening. Erin had the place to himself - Amy was at her weekly computer night class and Fargo had slipped off earlier to 'make inquiries about the recent increase in Negaversal activity'.

Erin was sure that his friend would begin his 'inquiries' in the Tokyo Dead Zone Vortex.

Erin took a pull from the cup of tea he held in his hand. Tea was a drink that he and Fargo had become accustomed to since they had come to live with Amy.

Anyway, why should he be feeling so out of sorts when he'd made the most amazing discovery that day?

Alexia was in love with him!

Of course she hadn't said it, but still, he _knew_.

"To true love!" He suddenly announced, raising his teacup in a toast. It was just as he finished off downing the last of his tea that Erin stiffened. His ears pricked up as he heard a sound from the kitchen. Dropping the empty cup onto the table where he had been resting his feet he quietly tripped across to the door.

There he hesitated; but it is well said that he who hesitates is lost. What would Fargo say if he saw him now? Erin threw the kitchen door open, screwing himself up to face whatever horror lurked within. He stared at…the empty kitchen.

Nothing more.

No fiend from the Negaverse; not Sailor Universe; not even a burglar (though he wouldn't have felt any more inclined to tackle one of those than he would either of the other two). With more relief than he could understand Erin started to shut the door. Then his heart leapt - he was not alone. Somebody sat with their back to him at the kitchen table. He saw the long thick braid of hair running down the girl's back and grinned.

"Alexia? You never said you'd be coming over," he said, relieved. Alexia did not reply right away and took her time getting to her feet and turning to face him.

"Erin, I am glad to see you." There was something odd in Alexia's voice. She had spoken in her normal tone, yet there was a note in it that could not be disguised.

"You are?" Erin's heart missed a beat and the tea did a cartwheel in his stomach.

"Yes; I have waited a long time for a chance like this," she whispered. Erin's eyes were almost bigger than his head. She deliberately walked slowly towards him. "Oh, Erin…" Alexia breathed as softly as a whispering breeze. "I have waited so long to tell confess…"

"Confess?" Erin asked his voice trembling with excitement. She was close to him now, and she placed a hand on his chest. He couldn't help but notice how cold the area where her hand lay suddenly became, however he simply surmised she must be chilly from being outside.

"…To confess to you how in love I am…"

He nearly fell down as his knees threatened to buckle. It was happening! And so much faster than he'd expected!

However, his beautiful dream was about to transform into a horrible nightmare.

"…With Caliban!" Alexia's voice was different now. As she finished, pushing herself away from him, she threw away all pretence of affection and friendship and cruelty crept into her voice.

Erin stared at her.

"What did you say?" he whispered. A moment ago he had felt happier than he ever had in his whole life. Now he felt as if a lump of ice sat in his stomach. Alexia turned to look at him over her shoulder.

There was a spiteful smile on her face; Erin could not fathom such a thing on Alexia's lips and so stood with a blank mind.

"Who could _ever_ love a pathetic fool like you?" Alexia asked him slowly, as if savouring the words.

Erin exhaled slowly - he realised that he had been holding his breath for the last few minutes.

"How…how can you say that?" he whispered.

"It's very easy, Erin," Alexia laughed coldly with a unpleasant gleam in her eyes. "Before you met Fargo you ate your dinner out of a dumpster, after all." Erin couldn't bear it.

It was the fact that this was coming from Alexia that made it such a horrible thing to hear.

"Alexia… I love you," Erin breathed, finally bearing his true feelings to her.

"That's a joke, Erin, even coming from you," she snapped. "Anything you feel is worthless."

"Loving someone is never a worthless thing," Erin replied desperately as tears welled up in his eyes. Alexia's rejection of him had been a huge blow to his heart but now seeing her like this was more than he could bear.

"I don't love you," Alexia said coldly. "And what's more no-one ever will. You may as well be dead." As her words shattered Erin's heart Alexia turned away with cruel abruptness and left the room.

Erin's legs wouldn't hold him.

As the tears rolled down his face Erin landed on his knees. His mind was far more busy with what had just happened to deal with a little thing like keeping him standing. Erin sobbed violently as he started to cry like a little child for his mother.

She had been right.

Erin might as well be dead.

Outside the Anderson house the thing that had used Alexia's face grinned maliciously. It could feel the pain it had stirred up in Erin's heart.

It was delicious!

x x x x x

While all of this was happening, the real Alexia was in her room, completely oblivious to Erin's turmoil.

"So, have you seen _Erin_ recently?" Mina teased her friend. Five minutes after Alexia had got home Mina had arrived and they'd spent the last hour or so just gossiping.

"Yes, actually. He walked me home from ballet today," she replied casually. Mina silently played with a pen she'd found on the desk, clicking it on and off repeatedly.

"You don't worry about him spending so much time around you?" she suddenly asked. "I mean, you don't think he might be getting the wrong idea about how you feel about him?" Alexia sighed, a preoccupied look on her face.

"Yes, I do," she admitted. "Today I think he almost told me that he loves me-"

"_What_?!"

"-And I didn't even know how to tell him that I don't love him like that back! I'm worried he might think that there's something there..." she played with her engagement ring, which was on a chain around her neck. "I still love Caliban with all my heart, and it is difficult because he's so far away, but he'll always be the one I love most." Mina let out a dreamy sigh.

"That's so beautiful – I really hope that I'll meet my One True Love soon."

"I'm sure you will, Mina," Alexia grinned. "Who could ever resist your stunning good looks and charm?" Her friend blushed and coyly waved her friend's comment away.

"Awww, you!" she giggled, as she stood up. " Anyway, I gotta go now. Say, d'ya wanna do something tomorrow? Perhaps go to the cinema? There's this new movie I wanna see…"

"It's not another Sailor V one, is it? Y'see, I'm starting to get really fed up with seeing her face…" Alexia winked.

"No, not Sailor V," Mina stuck her tongue out. "See ya tomorrow, then?"

"Sure, come around at about eleven, okay?" the blonde nodded.

"Yup! 'Bye now!"

"Ciao." Mina closed the door. About half a second later there was a thud then Mina's voice:

"Oops! Sorry, Manami, I didn't see you there!" Alexia's door reopened and Manami stepped in.

"Hello, Alexia," Manami greeted the girl, there was a strange firmness in her voice that Alexia failed to notice.

"Hey, Manami, what happened out there?" The green-haired girl inquired, referring to the thud she'd heard.

"Ah, it was nothing – I tripped on your friend's foot," she answered hurriedly. In truth she was seething – not seen her indeed! Mina had blatently walked into her on purpose! However, at the moment there more important matters to be dealt with...

Alexia noticed Manami was holding a video cassette in her hands.

"Hey, what's that?" she inquired. A fiendish smile crept to Manami's lips.

"Oh this? It's a home movie I made, I wanted to show it to you." A grin spread across Alexia's face.

"Cool! Let's watch it then!" she said eagerly. She took the cassette from her friend and pushed it into her VCR. She then turned on the TV and pressed play.

Her excitement was short-lived.

The image on the screen was very shaky; it was obvious the person recording was running very quickly after the girl who was being filmed. "Wait a minute, that's..." Alexia's voice trailed off as she felt her innards constrict – she knew what was coming next...

"Charonian Force - Make Up!"

Manami had managed to record her transforming into Sailor Charon! The red-head sauntered over to the video player, stopped the action and removed the tape. She turned to face the now extremely pale-faced Alexia and smiled rather smugly.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked, clutching the cassette tightly. Alexia was shocked, upset and furious all at the same time. "Who'd have thought it? My dear friend Alexia is Sailor Charon!" she laughed.

"What do you want?" Alexia muttered through clenched teeth as she got to her feet.

"Stop hanging round those other girls - I don't like them. And stop with this stupid Sailor Scout stuff…" she moved forward until there was only an inch between the two girls, then reached out to touch Alexia's Star Pendant. "And to make sure you do stop, I want _this_."

"Or what?" Alexia asked sternly, knocking Manami's hand away in order hold onto her pendant protectively..

"Or I go to the press with this," she waved the tape in front of Alexia's face. "I'm sure they'd _kill_ to get their hands on this footage. I can see it now - 'Sailor Charon Revealed!'" A lump formed in Alexia's throat, and fire flowed through her veins. Part of her wanted to break down and cry, but the other part wanted to grab Manami and slap her - hard. Luckily for the blackmailer Alexia chose to keep her fists at her sides this time.

"How long have I got?" she asked; Manami regarded her coolly.

"I'll be nice and give you two days," she spun on her heel and walked through the door. "And don't even _think_ about telling anyone…"

x x x x x

It was eight-thirty. Erin didn't notice. He wouldn't have cared if he had. Half an hour had passed since the moment in which an overwhelming feeling of hopelessness had engulfed him. During this time he'd fallen onto his side and hadn't stirred from the spot since his heart had broken.

His mouth tasted was dry; his eyes dull. His mind was all but blank apart from one thing. In his darkness Erin saw an all-too-familiar memory playing itself out again and again.

He was walking with Alexia on a sunny day, behind them the ballet studio was disappearing from sight. They were talking - laughing and joking as he carried some heavy-looking bags, which overflowed with groceries.

Erin was reliving the moment in which he had felt enough courage to grab the bull by the horns and express his feelings to a girl who usually he would've considered well out of his league. He watched as he kissed her; however she had rejected his advances, instead giving him an assurance of her friendship. It had been sad, but at the same time he'd known that he'd do exactly the same given the chance all over again.

Another memory resurfaced - himself admitting to Alexia that he'd never found a place worth calling home nor anyone who could be called his friends.

Until now.

Feeling happy and content for the first time in his life he had come so close to telling Alexia his true feelings for her. What a moment - the stuff that dreams must be made of. Alexia had stood there ilently before giving him a kiss on the cheek. That kiss had lingered on his skin just as the hope that she would one day tell him she loved him remained in his heart.

As these memories resurfaced in his mind he felt as if he were watching someone else's life. He wanted to shout at the protagonist, tell him not to be foolish. A dried tear sat at the corner of his right eye, where it had become caught several minutes ago.

What if it had all been nothing but a lie? The feelings he had experienced due to the friendship and warm affection that Alexia had shown him had made Erin feel special. As if there were something for him alone - like he finally belonged.

Had it been nothing but an illusion? A charade? Erin shook his head and looked around the room with disinterest. Why had she done it? Why had Alexia made him think that she had cared about him? Why had she taken such delight in hurting him? Erin couldn't understand it. Just trying to made him feel afresh the hurt as he remembered the joy he'd felt just being with her.

It had all been so wonderful - his kiss; her kiss on his cheek. But had it been real? Erin wished that he could think without it hurting him so much inside but he couldn't bear it.

His mind was so full of turmoil that he didn't hear the front door being closed.

Alexia stood just inside the Anderson household, her face clouded by uneasy thoughts. She had sat frozen to her seat in shock for several minutes after Manami had walked out. During this time Manami's threat had sunk in - she was forcing Alexia to choose between her own happiness and compromising the existence of the Sailor Scouts! In her heart of hearts Alexia could still hardly believe that Manami had been serious; back in Kyoto the bespectacled red-head had been her best friend and she was shocked as she realised how much the girl had changed. She felt like she no longer knew her.

One thing had become obvious quickly - it was too big for her to carry alone. Jumping to her feet she had thrown on her coat and headed for the door.

As Alexia had run down the stairs, slipped into her shoes, opened the front door and jumped out over a bewildered Estrella she had considered her options. She didn't want to involve the other Scouts if she could help it and so she decided it would be best to talk to Fargo and Erin about it. The urge to see the two youths and explain the whole story was overwhelming as she stood in the Anderson house and she walked quickly into the living room to see if they were there.

Alexia narrowed her eyes in the dimly-lit room. She seemed alone, yet she sensed someone's presence. Anyway, why else would the front door be open?

"Hello?" she called out softly. Still lying on the floor out of sight Erin's body stiffened. In his darkest hour the voice came to him as the song of a bird would at the dawn of a new day. Then as he began to feel anew the warmth of Alexia's voice he remembered the disgust there had been for him a while ago. Erin's body once again loosened as he recalled the scorn he had seen in her eyes.

He breathed out a deep sigh of sadness - maybe it was just his destiny to be all alone for his whole life. It was just too deep a thing for one such as him to contemplate.

Hearing the sigh, Alexia looked around and her eyes fell upon Erin in his foetal position on the floor, his head bowed against his chest lifelessly.

"Erin!" Alexia exclaimed, her eyes widening as she saw her friend. "Are you okay? Whatever are you doing down there?" Erin felt sick to his stomach as she ran quickly up behind him and, after dropping to her knees, placed a hand on his shoulder. The boy winced inwardly. Was she going to hurt him again? He felt panic rising up within him. He didn't want to be hurt like that again. He was sure he'd die if that happened. "Do you need help?" She asked in concern, a tone which Erin could hardly believe – how could she ask such a thing after what she'd done to him?!

"No," Erin snapped the solitary word abruptly. He rose to his feet and moved away from Alexia, whose hand fell limply to her side. He didn't look up or open his eyes because to him there just wasn't anything worth looking for anymore.

Behind him, oblivious to his thoughts, Alexia rose to her own feet with bewildered eyes. She moved around in order to face him.

The dark-haired youth stood silently, shoulders still slumped, head still bowed and eyes still closed, desperately trying to avoid her gaze. He didn't think he could survive seeing that deadly scorn again, replacing the warmth he'd seen before and come to love so much.

Alexia's face was troubled as she perceived that there was something horribly wrong between the two of them.

"Erin?" she whispered, her own problems far from her mind as she reached out to touch his shoulder again. "Is there anything-" Erin flinched away from Alexia's gentle touch as he might have from the pincer-like grasp of a scorpion's claw. The joke was that he would have given so much for her touch a few hours before!

Alexia's eyes were hurt as she felt her friend wince as she tried to touch him. She had wanted to see him so much in her hour of need but it was turning out like a terrible dream. "Erin, there _is_ something wrong! What is it?" she demanded. Erin stood silently, as if he had cut himself off from her. "Erin!" Alexia's voice was full of anguish. She couldn't bear that there was something wrong with him and he wouldn't let her get close enough to find out what it was. "Talk to me!" she cried out as she went to grab his arm. Erin's eyes flew open and his hand moved quickly as it grabbed Alexia's wrist to stop her.

"Don't," he spoke for the second time to her since she had arrived but there was something in his voice that sent a shiver down Alexia's spine. A strange combination of iciness, hopelessness and despair that she had never even contemplated the existence of within him. Erin started to turn but couldn't and stopped at the last minute. Alexia searched for his eyes. The shock nearly killed her as she saw the glare in them. "Well?" Erin asked the single-worded question in the quietest voice she had ever heard him use. Alexia wavered as he stared directly into her eyes with a look in his own that she could not have pictured if she had not seen it for herself. She couldn't believe that this was Erin - the boy who had done so much for her; had been such a wonderful friend to her. Alexia's mind burned with confusion as she compared and contrasted this with the boy who stood before her now, hardly able to bear looking at her.

"I… I don't understand this, Erin," Alexia stammered as her voice trembled uncontrollably. "Why are you being like this with me?" It was mostly to make him stop looking at her like that that Alexia found her voice. Erin's own lips quivered.

_Why is she doing this to me__? Hasn't she hurt me enough?_

"Leave me alone!" he muttered with a rough voice that was so because he was trying to hold in his tears as he spoke. He tried to turn away but Alexia quickly stepped around so that she was still facing him anyway. Erin blinked quickly; he desperately wanted to avoid the final humiliation of crying.

"Erin - _please_!" Alexia was practically begging now, the first signs of sparkling tears framing her pale eyes. "Don't do this to me! We can sort it out, whatever it is we can get through it!" he turned away, and she felt her heart shatter. She was scared and silently wished she'd never decided to go there. "Why are you being so cold?" He closed his eyes tightly, wishing he could get away from her soft, desperate voice. His warm tears seeped under his closed lids and trickled down. Quietly Alexia moved closer to him, wrapped her arms around his chest and leant her head on his back. For that moment Erin forgot himself and allowed her to squeeze him, and felt her tears soak through his shirt. "Please, Erin, talk to me," she pleaded quietly. She felt like she'd missed something – like something had happened between them that she'd somehow forgotten about. At the sound of her voice he snapped and moved forward, causing the unsuspecting Alexia to fall, but luckily she managed to stop herself from hitting the floor hard. She looked up at him in shock, shaking. "Er-" he turned and glared at her again, a cold feeling once again shot down her spine.

"Leave. Me. Alone," he said calmly, each word perfectly sounded.

"But, Erin, we're friends!"

"As far as I'm concerned, this friendship is dead." The words hit her like a knife to the heart.

"No…" she whispered. "No!" her voice became louder. She didn't even understand what was happening, but she knew that he was serious.

"Go." He couldn't even say her name as he opened the door.

"I won't, not until we talk this out…"

"Fine, if you won't, I will." With that, Erin stormed out, slamming the door behind him with such a force that it caused the house to shake.

"_Erin_!" Alexia called after him desperately. As the house became completely still once again, Alexia burst into a flood of tears, feeling scared and confused.

_Half an hour later-_

Amy sighed contentedly as she walked into the house. Her class had left her feeling very satisfied but slightly tired and now all she wanted to do was relax with a good book. She just hoped that Erin hadn't made a mess of the house, she wasn't in the mood for tidying up. What she certainly wasn't expecting when she turned on the light was to find a figure sat in her lounge.

She let out a cry of shock – but immediately realised who it was.

"Alexia! My goodness, you scared me!" She exclaimed, walking over to the couch.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do...so I thought it might be best if I just stayed here..." the Charonian Scout murmured and Amy noticed the girl's tear-stained cheeks.

"What's happened? Why are you here and all alone in the dark?" Amy inquired, concerned for her friend. "Come into the kitchen and I'll make us a cup of tea."

"I wish I could answer your first question, Amy, really I do," Alexia sighed as she followed her friend out of the lounge. "But I really have no idea what's happened. I wanted to talk to Fargo and Erin about something, so I came here looking for them. Erin was lying in the lounge and I thought he was sick or something. I asked him if he needed help..." she took a shaky breath as she recalled Erin's reaction. "He got up and started acting really strangely towards me – like he...like he hated me! He told me our friendship is over and then asked me to leave. I refused – I wanted to talk about why he'd said that – so he left instead!" A tear slipped down her cheek. "Amy, I've never seen such a cold, _hateful_ look like the one he had in his eyes before – it was so frightening!" Amy set two cups down on the table and bit her lip thoughtfully – what could have made Erin act like that?

"How long ago did all this happen?" she asked gently.

"It was about half an hour ago, I guess," Alexia told her between sips of tea.

"And what was it you needed to see him and Fargo about?" Amy thought it might be better to have Alexia concentrate on something else for the time being. "Could I possibly be of any assistance?" The green-haired girl hesitated – she'd hadn't wanted the other Scouts to know about it, yet now it seemed she had no choice but to tell Amy what had happened.

"I'm being blackmailed!" she blurted out. "Manami knows that I'm Sailor Charon! She followed me when we had that trouble after that dinner 'date' with Erin – she filmed me transforming! " Amy gasped.

"What does she want? How long do you have?"

"She wants me to stop being friends with you guys… and she wants my Star Pendant – in order to stop me being Sailor Charon," her friend replied quietly. "I have two days."

"Or else?"

"She takes the video to the press. Please, you _can't_ tell the others! Manami told me I couldn't tell anyone!" she leant her head on her hands.

"Everything will be fine, Alexia - we _must_ tell the others," she rubbed Alexia's back comfortingly. "Let's get in touch with them and meet somewhere. We'd better find Fargo as well, he'll want to know about Erin."

"I… just hope he's alright." Alexia whispered.

x x x x x

Manami sighed as she fell back onto the bed in her hotel room, sinking down for a second in the soft mattress before it settled under her. She looked up at her ceiling, her eyes indifferent as she thought about what she had just done. She reached into her heavy jacket pocket to pull out the videotape, which had become the most important item she possessed due to its contents. As she lay on her back, looking up at the cassette as she turned it between her hands above her she went over the events of the past hour – what she had said to Alexia, how the girl had reacted and how she had felt while all of this was happening. Before arriving at the Risolto house she had felt extremely nervous; she'd been going over what she was going to say to Alexia all the way there, but as Miaka had let her in her mind had gone completely blank. However, as soon as she had been tripped up by that blonde girl her former best friend now hung out with the words had come flooding back to her. Alexia's shock and obvious fear of losing what she'd found here in Tokyo made Manami feel quite satisfied – she'd got the reaction she'd hoped for, and she was certain that Alexia would do as she was told, rather than risk becoming the centre of a media storm. As she continued to play with the tape she thought about what was recorded on it, what she had witnessed. Manami was surprised to discover that she wasn't really that shocked by the revelation that Alexia was a super-heroine - there had always been something out of the ordinary about the girl. It was something else that had left Manami speechless; something that tore at her heart and left her feeling bitter. The thing that had given her the drive to go through with her plans.

It was concerned with something that had happened in Kyoto, a few years before...

"_We interrupt this programme for a newsflash." Alexia and Manami groaned as the show they had been watching suddenly cut off and a newsreader appeared on the screen._

"_What now?" Alexia sighed. The newsreader continued, answering the girl's question._

"_A tension-filled bank hold-up in Tokyo has finally come to an end after two hours. Five men had held the workers and customers of the bank hostage and threatened to kill them all if they didn't receive five million yen. However, just ten minutes ago they were thwarted and all the hostages saved by Champion of Love and Justice, Sailor V. Here is what one of the hostages had to say:"_

"_Wow, Sailor V!" Manami gasped and Alexia hushed her quickly as another man, this one younger and looking very excited, appeared._

"_Man, it was __so__ cool!" he gushed. "There we all were, terrified for our lives, when suddenly there's this loud crash and all this glass falls down from one of the skylights. Then someone jumps through the broken window - Sailor V! She kicked the guys' butts really quickly, knocking them out, then did this __huge__ leap back up through the skylight! We all wished she'd stopped a bit longer so we could say thanks to her; so, in case she's watching - thanks, Sailor V, you rule!"_

"_Wow, how cool!" Alexia breathed as the anchorman started to talk again. _

"_Yeah." Manami agreed, and the two girls grinned at each other. "Hey, could you imagine if __we__ had super-powers?!"_

"_That would be great!" Alexia exclaimed. "We could go and find Sailor V and become a team of crime-busting super-girls!"_

"_Yeah..." The red-head said dreamily. "I could be called Sailor M and you Sailor A!"_

"_Sailor A," Alexia giggled, leapt up onto the couch and struck a pose. "Champion of Love and Justice - fighting the bad and protecting the good!" She dropped back down into a sitting position and they both laughed loudly. After they'd calmed down Manami looked at her friend seriously. _

"_Say, Al, you know if by some miracle you __did__ have super-powers...you would tell me, wouldn't you?" Alexia's eyes widened in surprise._

"_Of course I would, Manni!" She exclaimed as if she were shocked that Manami had even asked. "You're my best friend - I'd never be able to keep it from you! __You__ would tell __me__, wouldn't you?"_

"_Weeell..." Manami began in a doubtful tone, and Alexia gasped, a hurt look crossing her face. "Of course! You'd be my side-kick!" The girls laughed again and then went back to watching TV._

Manami's knuckles went white as she gripped the cassette tighter. How could she? How could she have betrayed her like this?! Although at the time it had seemed like a childish dream, Alexia had nevertheless promised she'd tell if she ever discovered she'd got super-powers! But she hadn't!

She and those other girls (who Manami was sure knew all about their friend's secret) had all probably been laughing behind her back, like the girls at school did.

"Look at Manami, what an idiot!" they would giggle - she had never heard them but she just knew that they did. "She thought we liked her - but it was only Alexia we were _really_ friends with!"

She sat up and looked down at the tape, a sly smile on her face.

Thanks to this innocent-looking cassette, however, neither Alexia nor anybody else would ever ignore her again.

For the video held something more than just the proof that Alexia was a Sailor Scout.

It held power.

x x x x x

The dark sky sparkled with stars.

A single streetlamp flickered slightly, lighting up a parked lorry which had quite obviously been abandoned. One of the back doors was slightly open and it was from here that Amy peered out. Inside Alexia leant against one of the sides, and now and again Amy heard a small sigh escape her lips. She couldn't help but feel incredibly sorry for the green-haired girl, whose life had flipped in the space of a few hours. She stepped away from the doorway and joined Alexia.

"Everything will be fine," she told her. "Erin won't stay away for long and I'm sure we can come to some agreement with Manami." A disbelieving laugh came from Alexia.

"That's not the point, Amy. The point is the fact that she knows I'm a Sailor Scout and there's nothing any of us can do about it. Even if we stop her from going to the press now, once she's back in Kyoto no one can stop her!" she heaved another sigh, just as there was a knock on the doors. Amy crept up. "Password?" she said cautiously.

"Serena is the best leader," six voices muttered. Amy smiled and let Rei, Lita, Mina, Artemis, Fargo and Estrella in.

"Typical of Serena to pick such a memorable password." Rei remarked irritably.

"Speaking of which, where _is_ our mighty leader?" Lita inquired, looking round. Suddenly there was another knock.

"Password?" Mina inquired.

"Serena is the best leader!" A familiar voice announced joyfully. Serena bounced in, followed by Luna. "I _love_ that password!" she declared.

"Hey, Alexia, what's wrong?" Mina asked gently, picking up on her friend's troubled disposition.

"Long story," she murmured. "I'll explain in a minute." Mina nodded.

"So, what's with the urgent meeting, Amy?" Luna asked; Amy took a breath.

"We have a couple of problems," she announced. "Firstly - Erin has unexpectedly parted from us."

"What?!" Fargo exclaimed. "Why? When?!" Amy looked over to Alexia.

"Would you like to recount your story?" the Charonian Scout stepped forward and once again explained what had occurred. As she reached the end she was unable to hold onto her emotions any longer and started to cry. Serena, who was stood closest to her, pulled her into a comforting embrace.

"That's…weird," Fargo remarked, scratching his head. "Not like Erin at all. Usually he'd jump at the chance to get near Alexia!"

"Any idea where he could've gone?" Estrella asked, hating to see Alexia so distraught.

"None at all, unless he's gone to the Tokyo Dead-Zone," he shrugged.

"So, what's the second thing?" Lita asked.

"Yeah, can we hurry up? I'm majorly tired." Serena yawned, and Luna rolled her eyes.

"With the amount of sleep you get I'm surprised you can get tired," she muttered.

"It's the reason why I went to see Erin. Just after Mina left this evening Manami decided to give me a little surprise…" the others looked at Alexia with interest. "She showed me a 'home movie' - of me transforming into Sailor Charon," she said quietly; the girls' gasps echoed in the back of the lorry.

"What?!" Rei exclaimed in disbelief.

"This is major!" Lita said.

"What are we going to do?!" Serena suddenly felt more awake.

"Well, either I stop hanging round with you guys and quit being a Sailor Scout in two days, or she goes to the press." Alexia finished.

"You must keep this information to yourselves, do not confront Manami at any cost," Amy ordered. "She told Alexia not to say a word to any of us."

"What - a - cow!" Mina exclaimed. "I thought she was your friend, Alexia!"

"So did I..." Alexia sighed. "I just don't understand it, it's like she's jealous or something..."

"So, what do we do? We don't have that long!" Fargo said pointedly.

"Well, we'll need to somehow get that video, and we've gotta clear Manami's mind of any of this," Artemis said. "But how?!"

"Exactly. Oh, this is such a mess, why does it happen to me?!" Alexia exclaimed. "It's all my fault and it's all my fault that Erin ran away too!" she began to cry again. Rei grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Alexia, we are _all_ in this _together_!" she said sternly. "And it's not your fault Erin left, the only way we're gonna find out what's happening there is if we find him - but where can he be?!"

x x x x x

"What time is it now?" whispered the girl with red hair as she wrapped her coat tightly around herself. Her companion, a girl with deep brown hair and deep green eyes glanced up at her.

"Just after ten," she replied, speaking in a normal voice. "What's wrong, Erika? Why are you whispering like that?" Erika was sixteen years old and although she did not know it went to the school attended by two of the Sailor Scouts. Her friend scowled as she leaned back against a metal support pillar but she was a little worried about her friend, who was looking so nervous. "C'mon, tell me why you're shivering like that." She pressed when Erika did not respond. "Why are you so worried? He'll be here soon." The name of the young woman was Riona Hiromi; she was eighteen years old and a fairly successful fashion model, having dropped out of school two years before. Riona's deep brown hair shimmered like the surface of a river and was tied in a pony-tail behind her to prevent it from flowing all about her shoulders, the only free strand hung down her face just next to her right eye making her need to blow it out of her face fairly frequently.

Erika shuffled nervously.

"It's nothing. Just that…do we have to meet him _here_?" she suddenly exclaimed.

"Sure. Why not?" Riona looked puzzled.

"Just look around!" Erika exclaimed and Riona took a good long look at their surroundings. The subway station in the dead of night might have been the loneliest place on Earth. "Don't you think it's creepy?" Erika persisted. "Who knows what kind of creeps might be hanging around in places like this at this time of night?" Riona gave a laugh as she tossed her hair so that her pony-tail came to rest over her shoulder.

"Oh, nonsense! It'll be alright, Erika! Don't worry - it's only gonna be a few more minutes." Erika was still reluctant and seeing this the model spoke to her a little more gently. "Honest, he'll be here soon. We'll meet this guy and then we'll go." Riona said smiling reassuringly at her. "Hey and then we'll go to a restaurant. My treat!" Erika considered this.

"Shouldn't you try to save some of your money?" she asked unexpectedly. "You know you earn so much that you should buy some company shares and…"

"Company shares, snores! Look at me, Erika - your economic crap is sending me to sleep!" Riona tilted her head to one side closed her eyes and pretended to snore. At first Erika's face was indignant but then Riona stopped snoring and opened her eyes. Then her friend the model looked at her again and winked impishly, just like she always used to when they still went to school together. It was just so like the old days and Erika couldn't help herself as she burst into laughter. She giggled helplessly and after a minute Riona joined her.

Eventually they both had to stop.

In the end Erika sighed and gave in.

"Alright," she agreed reluctantly. "But you owe me big time for this, Riona."

"Thanks, Erika," said a grateful Riona, meaning it. "It won't be for much longer and we'll soon be out of here - you'll see." As if on cue both of the friends suddenly stopped in alert as they heard the approaching sound of footsteps from behind them. "Guess that's him," Riona grunted. "Let's get this over with." Both of them turned to look at the newcomer on whose account they were here.

The young man who stood before them was not at all what Riona had been expected. She frowned as she looked him up and down. So this was the guy who had sent her an e-mail telling her that he had heard of her and was interested in becoming her manager. The guy looked about nineteen, just a year older than herself, and he wore a long black raincoat, dark sunglasses and a black shirt underneath.

One thing was for sure, he didn't look like someone who promoted fashion models.

A tiny alarm bell had started to go off at the back of Riona's mind but for the moment she decided to ignore it. As the man in black looked Riona up and down with obvious appreciation, the brown-haired girl felt like she was being appraised for a ceremonial ritual of some kind.

"Awesome!" he exclaimed as he finally looked at her face for the first time since he'd arrived, although Riona was quite used to that sort of thing. "I can't believe how much more stunning you are in person than in the magazines! I can't believe that I'm really meeting you, Miss Riona!" Riona rolled her eyes in response to his transparent flattery - she'd heard these same comments many times before and now they were just a formality to her. Also she definitely disliked the way in which he'd looked her up and down so slowly…

"Why have you asked me here?" she asked bluntly as she put a hand on her hip and looked at him with her very best 'let's get straight to business' expression. The question seemed to startle him, for he gave her a blank look in response to her questioning one.

"What…didn't I cover that in my message?" he asked in surprise. "Like I said, I've noticed your increasing popularity and I'm interested in…"

"What I really meant was why you wanted me to meet you in this place." Riona cut in as she waved her hand around to indicate the drab subway around them. "Why here and why in the middle of the night?" This revised version of the question was clearer but it seemed to throw him off balance a lot more than the first one had done. Eventually, with a clearly forced smile, he replied:

"Well…that was because I wanted to be sure that we'd be able to talk without being disturbed. If any of your fans recognised you we wouldn't get a minute of peace, right?" Riona rolled her eyes in disgust at his syrupy flattery.

"I'm not _that_ popular!" she retorted scornfully.

"Don't you believe it!" he exclaimed. "Everybody I know knows who you are!" This was true at least… "Believe me, Miss Riona - you were _made_ to be a model!" Riona scowled.

"It's just a job," she replied, unimpressed by his attempts to butter her up. "I needed to find some way of raising cash after I left school. That's the only reason I did it. Now let's hear what you have to say - I _did_ have plans tonight, you know! I've come out of my way to meet with you." Riona already knew that she was going to refuse whatever he was going to try to enrol her for. There was a voice inside her that screamed 'Don't trust this man!' and she realised that it made a lot of sense. The man however had now noticed Erika, who stood nervously by Riona's side and eyed him nervously.

"Who's this?" He inquired as he eyed her as critically as he had Riona. Riona gave Erika a quick glance and as she saw the slightly scared look on her friend's face she realised at once that this had all been the biggest mistake of her life. Why had she dragged her best friend to this place in the middle of the night just to hold her hand while she met some stranger when Erika had not wanted to come at all? Riona realised with a sinking heart that she'd used her status as Erika's best friend to convince her into doing something that she hadn't wanted to and this made her feel terribly ashamed of herself. Returning her eyes to the man she replied in a hushed voice.

"She's just a friend of mine. I brought her along to keep me company while I waited for you to get here." She looked at Erika again and felt like she'd let her down in a way that a best friend never should.

"Is she interested in a similar deal?" he asked suddenly as he stared at Erika's face, his eyes flashing as he regarded her over his shades. Suddenly this flattering con-man had become the big bad wolf. Erika's jaw had fallen open and Riona whipped her head around to stare at her, totally taken aback by the unexpected question.

He was offering Erika…?

"M…_me_?" Erika stammered looking as if she'd seen the fabled Yeti. Riona stared at the man again and frowned as she tried to work out just what was going on here. She knew that this just wasn't right at all. Riona loved Erika - she'd been just about the only real friend that she'd ever had - but she knew that she didn't have what it took to be a model. For one thing her image was all wrong - the whole thing was entirely based around a girl's look. Also her demeanour was just too shy to work in the fashion business which also needed nerve. Riona knew that she'd been lucky when she'd hit it big since she'd met up with another model who'd taken her under her wing and shown her what she needed to wear and how to act when she'd first gone to apply, back when she was innocent and naïve as to the way things worked. That girl had known that she wouldn't have stood a chance if she had gone into the studio as she had been and now that was exactly the way Riona felt as she gazed at her friend in concern. But then why was this guy offering to promote her before he'd even seen if she had any talent?

If he was as good as he had claimed in his message…Riona was beginning to smell a rat about this whole set-up.

"Hey, you better believe it!" the man went on, as neither he nor Erika noticed the dark scowl that now formed on Riona's face as she stared suspiciously at him. "Just a glance at you shows me that you've got great potential! I'll tell you what - why not accompany Miss Riona and myself back to my studio and then after I've taken her portfolio..." Erika was beginning to stammer a response to this offer but Riona cut her off.

"A portfolio?" she demanded. "I've already got one - why do you need another?" Erika looked at her and was surprised by the apparent lack of thrilled excitement on Riona's face about the fact that she was being presented with the chance to be a model just like her. Her friend's lack of support upset her a little - didn't Riona think that she was good-looking enough to be a model? A brief flash of irritation crossed the guy's amiable face for a moment as he looked at the confrontational Riona but he quickly assumed a diplomatic expression.

"Hey, take it easy, Riona!" He laughed but the brown-haired girl noticed that he'd lost the 'Miss' now. "I know that you're a really popular calendar girl but it's just that I like to get a good feel of who I'll be working with – y'know, the girl beneath all those flashy clothes?" he explained reasonably. Riona's lip curled - the girl underneath the clothes?

"You're saying that you like to get a good _feel_ of the girls you promote, huh?" she asked with biting scorn in her voice as she worked it out at last. "And where exactly did you want me to 'accompany' you?" The guy realised that she was onto him and tried to recover the situation before he'd lost his grip on the other girl.

"Back to my place, of course," he stammered as he desperately thought about what to say to convince her.

"You want me to come to your place and change my clothes?" Riona repeated with a heavy emphasis. The guy was now giving her the nervous look of agitation that all rip-off Modelling Agencies eventually gave Riona. "So would I be right in saying that your studio is in fact your _home_?" Riona deduced, giving him a smouldering look with her green eyes when he was lost for a response. The brown-haired girl was effectively taking this con-man apart layer by layer by forcing him to answer her questions with detailed responses, so that his hesitation to answer her would give him away.

"My…my finances are pretty low right now, so I really need to conserve funds…" he replied carefully after a long pause. There was undisguised contempt in Riona's eyes as she glowered at him.

"C'mon, Erika. We're leaving…_now_." She told her best friend flatly. Erika had been listening as Riona had seen right through this creep's fine words and she had realised that this guy wasn't the sort of person that she really wanted to be around.

"Okay," she replied as she eagerly nodded and felt glad that they were going to get out of this place and put a long distance between themselves and this low-life. The guy's expression became extremely nasty as the girls turned to walk out of the subway.

"What's this all of a sudden?" He snapped in a voice which had become suddenly hard and unpleasant as he stepped directly in their path and stopped them from walking to the steps. "Do you mean to tell me that you've had me over here and now you're walking out on me? That isn't very nice, is it?" Riona gave him a completely undaunted look.

"You asked _me_ here," she reminded him.

"Don't try to be smart with me," he snapped and his eyes were very nasty as he stared at her grimly.

"Well, that isn't a very hard thing to do, now is it?" Riona flung back. The man's eyes narrowed angrily in response.

"You have quite a lip there, _Miss_ Riona," he growled menacingly.

"You can take it," she replied in a tone that told him she wasn't scared of him in the least.

"Maybe I'll have to gag you if you don't lose the attitude," he snapped, looking at her in a threatening way. Riona stared at him, her eyes flashing coldly.

"I think that maybe you should _try_." She replied contemptuously. Erika was getting more and more scared as she could feel the building up of the tension between them both and she wondered desperately what was going to happen next.

"Talk a lot, don'cha?" A grim and bitter-sounding voice remarked from out of the gloom a short way off. The sudden new voice startled all three of them and momentarily forgetting their confrontation they all spun around to see who had spoken. A short distance away from where they stood a young man was sitting on the ground, half-concealed by the gloom as he leaned back against one of the square tarmac pillars which held the roof of the subway up. As they stared at him in shock he rose slowly to his feet and began to walk towards them. As he left the cover of the shadows Riona saw that his hair was as dark as a crow's wing. Erin had been down here for a very long time, since he'd grown sick of the noisy and garishly illuminated streets - even before Riona and Erika had first arrived. When he'd heard the girls talking as they had walked down the steps Erin had stayed where he had been, slumped hopelessly back against the pillar thinking about his whole life until now and all that it amounted to.

Nothing.

Neither Riona nor Erika had noticed him in the darkness and he'd not revealed his presence because all he'd wanted was a place where he could be all alone and as far away from other people as he could. Erin had thought that maybe if he just stayed quiet then they would eventually go away and he'd be on his own again with his thoughts. After all, he'd come here first, so he hadn't seen why he should be the one to leave. This place was perfect for what he wanted - total isolation. There had been nothing down here - no people, no light and no reminders of his life which Alexia had made such a cruel joke out of.

From his place at the back of the subway Erin had listened in silence to their carefree and light-hearted talk and had found himself wishing that his life could be like theirs. Both of them knew where they'd been born, they had parents and they knew where they were going.

How great that must be…

But as he had heard the cold and nasty voice of the guy in the black jacket Erin had recognised the sound of it and realised that Riona and Erika were in deep trouble and without thinking about it he'd finally spoken up. Erin inspected the guy during the shock that followed his appearance from the darkness - the man who'd been so antagonistic towards the girls now stared at him blankly since he'd believed that he had been alone with the girls. He'd been startled when he'd first heard Erin's voice and now he was almost overwhelmed with dismay to see that there was somebody else here. But as he looked Erin up and down he relaxed and wrote him off as being just another punk off the streets - this kid wouldn't be saying anything to the police unless he wanted to have to answer a few tricky questions himself. Drawing confidence from this belief, he regained his swagger and addressed Erin who now faced him with eyes as watchful as a hawk's.

"A kid?" the guy's voice was dismissive as he snapped at him. "Get the hell outta here before you get yourself in trouble." Turning away from Erin he returned his stare to Riona, only to discover to his chagrin that she was now staring at the kid with deep attention. Riona looked at Erin with intent curiosity - taking in his grubby appearance and bitter expression. His eyes were so hard and cold, like those of somebody who had taken so much hurt from the world that he'd completely given up on it and turned his back on life.

"How long have _you_ been here?" Riona demanded hotly as she put her hands on her hips but she was smiling as she looked at him because she could sense that whatever he was doing down in this place he had come out of cover to help them. The kid with the grim expression didn't even look at her.

"A long time before you and your friend came here," he replied gruffly though there was no trace of bitterness in his voice. Riona raised her eyebrow - he hadn't even looked at her. The brown-haired girl was impressed but Erika was terrified out of her mind by the look on Erin's face - his expression was so dark and cold. Angry because he was no longer the focus of attention the guy broke in with a snarl.

"Take a little bit of free advice, kid - get lost before you annoy me. I have a little business to take care of with these young ladies. Know what I mean?" Erin looked at him in cold contempt as his eyes narrowed.

"Yeah…I think I understand what you're trying to say," he replied dourly.

"Then get outta here, kid," the guy replied in a menacing tone of voice he as glared at the dark-haired boy. "Turn around and get lost before I decide to get rough." Erin showed no signs of going anywhere any time soon as he stared at him with a dark, silent expression. Then he turned and looked at the girls for the first time since he'd come out of hiding.

"You two should go," he told them briefly.

"Hey!" Riona felt a little indignant as he tried to send her away as though he thought that she couldn't take care of herself. Also she was interested in the boy, who had come to their rescue and she felt concerned about him, knowing that she'd only worry if she left him here to deal with this low-life.

"Hey nothing," Erin snapped in a voice which invited no discussion on the matter as he waved his hand towards the steps. "Beat, it both of you." Riona's emerald green eyes twinkled in slight amusement but her smile was grateful as she looked at their unexpected saviour.

Riona appreciated a boy like this.

"They'll stay put until I'm through with them both!" The guy roared at Erin as he finally lost his cool and glowered at him in undisguised loathing. "This is your last chance, punk! Get the hell outta here now or I'll break ever bone in your worthless body!" Erin winced inwardly and blinked as a voice from his past hissed at him in his thoughts with rancour.

_"Worthless little freak__! You're on your own now!"_

Erin shook his head furiously in a desperate attempt to shake off the memories - he couldn't allowed his pain to distract him…not now! The thug interpreted the dark-haired boy's head shaking as defiance and his eyes narrowed furiously.

"So that's how it is, huh? Well, you can have it your way, kid - don't say that I didn't warn you, you little creep!" Erin laughed unpleasantly.

"Don't take too long in doing it, buddy - your mom'll be waiting up late for you to come home!" The guy reared back and spat at him; the droplet of spittle landed just in front of Erin's foot. Erin smirked at the guy as he stared at him in almost insane rage. "Do you really have no other way of getting women to notice you other than taking advantage of them in dark little holes in the corner of the city like this?" he asked blandly.

"You can talk! What were you doing skulking in that dark corner?" The guy sneered.

"Long story; involves a girl," Erin elaborated using the shortest terms possible. "Wouldn't like to bore you with the details." The guy glowered at him, still hoping to scare him into turning around and walking away from this so that he wouldn't need to resort to actual violence and up the risk that he was already running here. But the way Erin was feeling tonight he couldn't possibly have felt less afraid of anything or anybody - the loss of everything that had been important to him filled him with a reckless bravery which was great enough to face any hazard. There was nothing left for him to lose, after all - no point in anything anymore. But that didn't mean that these girls deserved whatever this scum had in mind for them. Erin decided that he might as well take the risk of throwing away his life by protecting them and so he resolved to do everything that he could to see that they walked away from this place unharmed. Realising from the mirthless smile on the kid's face that he wasn't intimidated the guy felt less confident - this whole thing was getting way more complicated than he'd thought it would be.

"Why don't you and I step outside for a man-to-man talk?" He growled, knowing that if they went at it down here then Riona and Erika would be able to slip past and get away, whereas if they went to the top of the steps to settle this then the girls would be trapped down here with no way out. Erin didn't move.

"Down here's fine." The guy breathed deeply in frustration as he found himself running out of threats.

"Look, just what the hell does this have to do with you anyway, punk?" he demanded. "You're obviously used to seeing stuff like this - so why get involved when something has nothing to do with you?" Riona watched Erin closely, feeling very interested to find out what his reply to this question would be. Erin looked at him thoughtfully and then shrugged blandly.

"Someone has to mind the business of trash like you," he replied offhandedly. "It might as well be a doomed guy like me." The guy responded with a snort of derision.

"You think you're some kinda hot-shot, kid? I don't buy it."

"I wasn't trying to sell it." Erin shrugged indifferently. The guy's eyes flashed malevolently as he leaned forward and hissed at the dark-haired boy.

"What you really want is to muscle in, right? Well, when I'm done you can take what's left. How does that sound?" Erin twitched as he took in what the guy had just said to him.

"What did you say?" He muttered and without thinking about it he reached out and grabbed the front of the guy's coat with one hand and pulled him closer so that they were staring into each others' eyes with hostility. Thinking that he'd hit the spot the guy pulled his lips over his teeth in a sneer.

"I said that I'm calling them _first_, punk. You'll just have to wait your turn!" Erin began to breath deeply as he stared at this lowly scum and inside he could feel the anger beginning to build up. He could feel his grip beginning to slip as he tightened his hand so hard that his fingers began to ache. "So…whadda' ya say?" The man smirked as he thought that things were now going his way. "Are ya prepared to wait until it's your turn for _this_?" And before Erin could realise what he was going to do the guy, who was now filled with arrogance, reached out for Riona and squeezed her right breast tightly. Riona gasped in shock as she stared blankly at the hand on her chest and stood unable to resist as the guy groped her. Erika's mouth had fallen open as she hung back helpless to intervene. Erin stared at what was happening with vacant eyes as he was for a moment unable to take it in…and then with a rush of fury he snapped.

"_Sonuva BITCH_!!" he roared madly and smashed his head into the back of the man's so hard that he felt as if his forehead had exploded a moment later. The man pitched forward and stumbled away from the brown-haired girl who instantly put her own hand on her breast as she breathed in shock and Erika ran over to her. The guy was stunned by the unexpectedness and ferocity of the blow and he fell senseless to his knees as he clutched the back of his head. Erin snarled as he charged up behind him and smashed his foot into the stunned scum's back with as much force as he possibly could throw into it. With a sharp gasp of pain the guy buckled over forward and his body twitched limply. But it didn't end there, for having hurt this piece of garbage twice and having found solace in the pain that he had inflicted on him Erin found that it kind of made him forget his misery and despair. So he continued the mindless and unrestrained violence and with another snarl he grabbed the guy by the shoulder, dragged him around so that they were face to face and struck him with a punch that sent him sprawling backwards. The dark-haired boy bounded after him and savoured the upcoming pleasure of slamming his foot right into the guy's scrunched up face…Erika was incoherent with terror by now and simply hung back from what was happening as she wept and shook her head slowly.

"Hey, _stop_!" Riona yelled suddenly as she ran up to Erin's side and grabbed his arm to pull him away from her would-be rapist. "Don't do it!" Erin had been growling like a savage dog but now he stared at her blankly, disbelievingly.

"_What_?!" he demanded hoarsely. Riona stared into his eyes and held him steadily in her gaze.

"You don't have to kill him!" she rebuked him in what she hoped was a calming voice and then with a grateful smile she added "It's alright - he didn't hurt me. I'm alright, thanks to you." Erin stared at her as his eyes began to soften and lose their coldness, as she brought him out of his mindless rage. Glancing at her attacker Riona saw that he was in no condition to be any further danger to herself or Erika. Concentrating her attention on the boy who had saved her she smiled at him. "You don't _absolutely _need to kill him…but be prepared to do so if I order it." she joked as she guided Erin away from the sprawling low-life and towards Erika.

"What?" Erin muttered dazedly as he began to cool down and felt more than a little disorientated after his bout of intense rage.

"Never mind," Riona relented, smiling. "But thanks for coming to help us the way you did! That was incredible, the way that you stood up to him like that…"

"Like _you_ did," Erin pointed out gruffly not wanting her gratitude.

"Yeah…" Riona hesitated as she thought about this. "…and _that_ worked out pretty well!" then in a brighter voice she introduced herself to him. "I'm Riona Hiromi, by the way, but of course you'll probably already know that since you've been here all the time right?"

"Right." As she walked him over to where Erika was standing Riona considered Erin and there was a thoughtful smile on her face as she walked by his side with her arm linked with his. Yes…she liked him despite the circumstances in which they had met. His arms were pretty firm and she thought that he was really good looking, although a wash wouldn't do him any harm. Also he'd rescued her from danger, so whoever he was he had already shown that he had way more chivalry than any other guy that she'd ever known. Riona smiled as she inspected his face and felt fascinated by the fact that he avoided her eyes.

_I wonder how I'll reward him…_ she contemplated and she could think of a lot of appealing possibilities. _…maybe a long, lingering kiss would do him fine? _Riona looked forward to this idea for more than the desire to settle her debt with him. Erika was shaking with anxiety as she watched Erin without looking away from him for a second - what she'd seen him do had terrified her. Even though he'd taken care of her original source of fear Erin now scared her far more than the man had done. The darkness in his dangerous eyes sent a shiver running through her already trembling body and then she caught her breath as he looked directly into her eyes. Erin noticed with surprise the terror with which she regarded him and he noticed the tears that were pouring down her face. Without thinking about it he reached out for her face with his hand intending to dry her eyes…Erika finally snapped and screamed hysterically as she backed away from him.

"_No_! _Leave me alone_!" She screamed wildly and turned and fled for the subway steps. All that she could think was that she had to escape from the monster. Not the one in black…the _other_ one.

"Erika, wait! Where are you going?!" Riona cried after her friend in worry. "Come back! Don't go off on your own!" Erika was too scared witless to hear her and ran blindly up the steps to get away. Erin's eyes were confused and hurt as he watched the girl running fearfully away from them up the steps. Then he broke away from Riona to set off after her.

"No, please wait!" He cried as he chased Erika up the stairs. Erika glanced over her shoulder and panicked when she saw him following her. Her foot caught on the top step and she fell to the hard ground of the street and as he reached her side Erin came to a stop. Concerned about her again he dropped to her side and took her hands in his own. Erika's body froze in fear as he touched her but he didn't notice. "It's okay," Erin reassured the frightened girl as he helped her to her feet. "He can't hurt you now. You're going to be alright…" Erika shoved him and they both fell away from each other and ended up sitting on the ground. Erin blinked, as he wondered what had just happened. A tear sparkled in Erika's eye as she watched him and trembled uncontrollably like a caged bird. As Erin stared at her bewildered Riona arrived.

"Heeeey!" she soothed as she helped her friend to her feet and despised herself for what she had put her best friend through. "Erika…are you alright? Don't be afraid. it's all over now." Erika whimpered as she flung her arms around the brown-haired girl and hugged her tightly and wept hard. Riona hung her head in shame as she held Erika in her arms. Erin stared at Erika as he rose to his feet - the girl seemed to be terrified of him, but why? Erika saw him gazing at her and flinched as if she'd been stung.

"Please…" she whispered. "…leave me alone…" Riona looked at her reprovingly.

"Erika! This guy helped us!" she said admonishingly. "Man, what he probably thinks of me! I kept telling you about how well I could take care of myself and then I pull a 'damsel in distress'!" But Erin wasn't listening as he gazed at Erika and realised with a sickening jolt what she had said. Erin felt his body stiffen and become rigid once again as he remembered the time when he'd once whimpered those very words himself.

_"Ungrateful freak__! We should have left you to die on the streets! You'd have been a lot better off!"_ Erin's body was suddenly quivering as he felt weak all over and his eyes as wild as those of a mad dog he threw back his head and all his years of loneliness and the anguish of losing what he had only just found at last thanks to his own inner demons erupted to the surface…

He screamed.

As he collapsed his entire body convulsed with violent sobs. Riona gazed at him in shock and Erika stared down and felt horribly ashamed of herself. What was wrong with her? The guy had saved her and all that she'd done in return was scream in his face! Riona's eyes filled with tenderness as she released her friend and went to Erin's side, where she knelt and draped her arms around his trembling shoulders as she eased him close to her body and kissed the side of his head to calm him.

"Heeeeeeey," she whispered gently as she held the boy, who now breathed as if he were feverish in her protective arms. "Shh! It's alright! It'll all be okay…"

x x x x x

"Nnnno," the guy said slowly, shaking his head from side to side. "I…definitely haven't seen him. Sorry."

"Are you sure?" Fargo pressed, his voice hopeless. "Take a real close look at the face." In his hand he held a photograph of Erin, which he now tapped with one of his fingers. By his side was Mina, who hugged her shoulders in an effort to keep the bone-chilling air at bay – she had been unwilling to follow Fargo but, since she'd been paired up with him for the search for Erin, she'd eventually conceded. And here they both were…in yet another of the many tunnels of an underpass-complex with gloom and cold all around them and the ceaseless sound of traffic above.

"What can I say?" the teenager leaned back against the graffiti-covered wall and shrugged apathetically. "I don't know him, sorry."

Mina scowled down at the suitcase that evidently contained all the unhelpful young man owned in the world…she'd known people like this guy during her time in London, more than she'd have preferred. "Let's go, Fargo," she muttered, anxious to leave this horrible place. "C'mon…he's not here."

Fargo sighed as he silently admitted that she must be right.

"What's your hurry?" the teenager smirked up at the blonde – he'd been down here for a long time since his life had lost all direction and purpose and this girl was the brightest thing he'd seen since.

"My hurry is to get away from this place as quickly as I possibly can," Mina said stiffly as she started to walk away. "There's a really bad smell in the air."

"Charming," the teenager called after her.

"Sorry about that…I think this place brings back bad memories for her." Fargo apologized as he put away the photograph.

"That's okay…I'm used to it." The teenager shrugged again.

Mina kept her gaze directed straight ahead as she walked down another tunnel…she ignored the other homeless people who lay against the walls yet she felt their eyes turning upon her. The fact was that Mina remembered having been one of these poor lost souls at one time in her life, the darkest and most miserable – during the days after she had realised that her best friend Katarin had become the girlfriend of the love of Mina's life, the blonde had roamed the streets of London hopelessly and clutched her despair until Artemis had come looking for her.

Being amongst such people again brought back the sting of that empty and bleak period of her life.

Mina looked up suddenly, her face creasing with confusion as she looked around at the tunnel she had just turned into…was this right?

The blonde girl was sure that she and Fargo had not come this far…

As her face reflected the vague panic that began to rise in her stomach, Mina looked straight ahead…and flinched. Up ahead, there was a dark figure that stood tall in the shadows…as she gazed in shock, it turned towards her with a swishing sound that echoed in her direction.

Mina instinctively took a step back…before turning and running in panic.

Avoiding the vague figures of the slumped and hopeless sheltering drifters as they looked up at her, she ran without knowing or caring about where she was going…as long as it was far away from _that one _she didn't care.

As she turned another corner, Mina staggered to a halt – there was a look of confusion as she looked around at this tunnel which she could have _sworn _she'd been through before?

Was Fargo still somewhere close by…?

Mina looked frantically around, trying to decide what to do…and then she felt the hair standing up on the back of her neck.

Knowing what it meant, she slowly turned back…and was gripped and held by his hands.

"No! Nooo! Let me go!!"

The dark figure was steady and silent as she thrashed in his grip and screamed, her eyes screwed tightly closed, having completely lost her head – it was only as she opened her eyes and gasped frantically for breath, her initial surge of panic having passed, that he broke his silence.

"It's alright…it's alright. I don't want to hurt you, I swear…please, just go home. There is nothing for you here…nothing."

Mina breathed long and hard but her eyes were now merely surprised as the gentle stranger released her – reaching into his pocket, he handed her some money and turned away.

With another swish, he was gone…leaving Mina perplexed.

He'd mistaken her for a runaway, been concerned about her…

"Mina!"

The blonde girl turned to meet Fargo and the teenager as they ran up to her, having heard her scream and come to find her.

"I-I'm okay," Mina murmured, no longer scared, as she shook her head and passed the cash to the teenager.

After exchanging a look with Fargo, who just shrugged in bafflement, the guy accepted it gratefully.

_That man… _thought Mina as she gazed down the gloomy in the stranger's wake. _I know him, I think. But where did we meet before…?_

As it happened, the mysterious and gentle man was walking up a flight of steps that led to the street above – his name was Jujuka and, led by an undeniable purpose, he had wandered alone for many years.

Wandered in search…of The One.

That was the reason for his having been in the tunnels this night – and, for a brief and hopeful while, he had thought that he had finally found _her_.

Unfortunately, he had been mistaken…and yet his visit to this place of despair had not been entirely wasted.

Indeed…it had proven quite interesting.

_Princess Venus…still as beautiful as the day I last met her._

Jujuka sighed as he emerged into the cold night…and resumed his ceaseless search.

x x x x x

Erin had no idea where he was going as he wandered through the empty streets, under the glare of the streetlights, but it didn't really matter since he wasn't really going anywhere. He couldn't return to Amy's house - that was unthinkable. He couldn't bear to even imagine what would happen if he did – would the other Scouts be there with Alexia by now? Perhaps they were all laughing about his departure, about how foolish he was to think he ever stood a chance with Alexia...

Alexia did not know what she had done.

Not only had she robbed him of his self respect but she had also shattered his faith in women. There was nobody worth looking at or talking to for him since the only person he had ever treasured, the first girl that he had started to believe in had let him down. And had taken great pleasure in doing it. Erin no longer cared what happened to him and this is why he did not bother thinking about where he was going or what he'd do when he got there.

He thought about those two girls he'd helped out and wondered if they'd be okay. Riona had invited him to stay the night at her place but he had declined this offer with a weary shake of the head before walking away. Riona hadn't called after him or tried to stop him and although he'd felt her eyes gazing after him in concern Erin was grateful to her for letting him go. And anyway, his presence had terrified that friend of hers so it had really been better all round that he'd left.

Recalling how Riona had protected her friend from their potential attacker in the subway made Erin think about the friends he was leaving behind.

Serena, Rei, Lita, Mina, Amy and Darien, who Fargo had told him so much about. They'd been fantastic to him (Amy especially so, for welcoming him into her house - the first place he had ever started to consider a home) and just thinking about never seeing them again made his lip tremble.

Luna and Artemis - a grumpy and strict pair but still friends. And Estrella was just too cute not to like!

And Fargo - the first real friend that he'd ever had. Erin wanted to thank him; he'd changed so much since that day Fargo had befriended him and taken him away from it all.

If Erin left he knew he would lose all of this forever. And where would he go? Sleeping rough on the streets and eating from trash cans again? Was that what he had to look forward to? For a short time Erin had found everything he'd ever wanted but his own inner demons had destroyed it all forever.

He had never felt so alone in his life. Not even when he had been in the orphanage when he'd been very young. As he thought about that place Erin's eyes continued to be emotionless, even though that wasn't the way he felt at all. A thousand places, people, events and voices filled his mind as he stepped into an alleyway to get out of the hate-filled glare of the streetlights.

_"You look lonely__! Why don't you come with us? You'll like it a lot better at the place we'll take you to!"_

Erin gave a sigh and closed his eyes as he tried not to think about it; but it was no use. The more he tried to stop thinking about it the more the memory of his wasted years forced itself upon him, forcing him to relive it.

_"Trust us__,__ Erin! We're your friends! We'll take good care of you!"_

What a joke - they hadn't cared. All they had ever wanted him for was to make a tidy profit from selling him as an adopted child to whoever paid the right amount.

_"That's him__! His mom got rid of him the day he was born!"_

_"Really? Why?"_

_"Dunno. There's gotta be something wrong with him. Leave him by himself!"_

The mutters of the other children had reached him as he'd sat all alone away from them beneath a tree. Why did people always have to hate those who were different from themselves?

_"Where are you going__,__ Erin? Weren't we your friends? Why are you leaving us__,__ Erin?"_

Ever since he'd ran away from that place he'd always had to watch out for himself and at the same time stay out of the way of those social workers who prowled the streets looking for homeless strays like him.

_"Ungrateful little freak!"_

Erin couldn't handle this anymore.

_I need help__! _he cried silently and desperately. _Can't somebody help me please?! __Please…_

As if in response to his anguished plea pictures of Fargo, Serena, Amy, Rei, Lita, Mina and the cats filled his mind. Memories of them all doing stuff together or just plain _being_ together which for some reason was just as good.

But they did little to comfort him where he was. Out here in the cold darkness none of that seemed real. After all, if Alexia had been an impostor playing up his feelings only to enjoy revealing her lies and deception then why believe in the rest of them? Alexia had not only broken his faith in women but also his faith in the kindness of others.

As question after question, none of which he could answer, flooded his head, Erin closed his eyes. He was in torment. Had everything good that had ever happened to him in his life been real?

_Was it all a lie__? _Erin wondered bitterly. _Did any of it matter? _In the end though this only led back to him thinking about Alexia. In fact all the while he'd been questioning the faith of his friends his thoughts had sneaked back to her.

"Alexia…" Erin muttered her name so wistfully that he felt astonished by his own regret. Why was he feeling so sad about never seeing her again? _It should be easy for me to hate Alexia after what she did to me…_ Erin thought as he stepped out of the alley and into a dark street with few lights. _But…that's not how I feel at all._

Erin stopped and stared up at the stars in the sky in confusion as he thought about this. Then he shook his head and continued on his way.

_That's not how I feel…at all…_

_Where am I going? I don't know,__ I have no idea. But does it really matter? Soon I'll be nothing more than another stray kid on the streets__,__ completely unable to do anything about my life. Is this… the f__uture for me?_

_Keep walking! And don't think about it!_

Erin screwed shut his tormented eyes and tried to ignore his thoughts, however the silence of the street simply made them louder. Just to try and keep his mind from thinking Erin tried to reckon the hours - it seemed like forever since he had stormed out of Amy's house trying to ignore Alexia's final desperate calling of his name. The memory of that despairing cry haunted him. Ever present it had gone straight to his heart and a cry of his own had gone up inside him as he had heard it.

_Stop thinking about it__,__ you idiot! You're only making this harder for yourself!_

But it was to no avail; Erin just couldn't ignore the memory.

_Useless!_

What made it so haunting was an unsettling feeling which crept over him and flickered inside of Erin as he looked back on it. He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was but he felt as if there was something not quite right about the events of this nightmarish night. Like there was something extremely important that he was missing.

But-

"Excuse me…mister?" a timid voice hailed him from the alleyway he just happened to be walking past. Erin stopped in his tracks. Just inside the alley there stood a short boy dressed in clothes that looked very worse for wear. From the sharpness of his cheek bones Erin guessed that this boy was about ten years old. The boy wasn't a surprising sight. After all, Erin had seen a lot of this kind of thing during his own time on the streets. Just another homeless kid who had run away or had been turfed out and told never to come back.

"Yeah, what is it?" Erin's voice was rougher than it would have been normally.

"Could you give me some money? Any? Spare change would do." Almost without thinking about it Erin reached into the pocket of his well worn coat and drew out all the coins he had which he began to count. Thinking of something he stopped. Erin had eaten well since he and Fargo had gone to live at Amy's. Better than he ever had in his life in fact. Better than he had ever thought it possible. In his mind's eye Erin saw the dinner Amy had made for Fargo and himself before she had left for her computer class earlier that night. Normally Erin's mouth would have watered at this thought but now he had more important things to think about. The kid he now saw in front of him on the other hand looked like he hadn't eaten decently in days. Or if he had indeed eaten at all.

"Here." Erin grunted sounding a little less rough as he handed the kid all of his money. The kid's eyes lit up with joy as he looked at the money in his hand as he hardly dared believe it were real.

"Hey, thanks mister! Thanks a lot!" he squeaked. With that the kid turned and vanished into the darkness of the alleyway as if he'd never been there at all.

Alone once more Erin stood bewildered. Why had he been so delighted? A few pieces of pocket change… what would that get him? With a sickening jolt Erin remembered that once he had been in the same boat as that kid. Always begging for food… sleeping in doorways… sheltering from rain in alleyways…All alone he sometimes went for days without eating. It was no life for anyone and seeing that kid reminded him of how he had once lived and how he lived now.

He was so fortunate now.

Meeting with Fargo had changed his life forever. For the better. There was a part of his life that Erin would never have changed given the chance. And not only Fargo but because of him he'd met other friends as well.

The Sailor Scouts…and Alexia.

This had definitely put things into perspective for him. And it was as Erin stood in the dark street thinking about all this that it hit him with utterly simple clarity.

In that moment he understood at last.

The kindness and the warm friendship that Alexia had given him freely. The way she had been with him, not caring about the way he had once lived on the streets like a wild animal. Made him feel special. Wanted. As if he belonged.

Loved.

Whenever he'd been around her he hadn't been able to imagine how his life had once been. Empty and meaningless. Completely devoid of friendship or anyone to trust. That had been because when he had met Alexia, the others too, that part of his life had come to an end forever. Erin finally realised this now in his darkest hour.

So what about the Alexia of this evening?

The girl who had told him that he was worthless and always had been? That no one would ever love him? That no one would miss him if he were dead? How could that have happened? How could one so loving and caring become cruel and spiteful and then return to being so loving and caring again like that?

Simple.

She couldn't.

The more Erin tried to compare the Alexia who had told that he may as well be dead with the Alexia who had been so concerned about him the more he found it unworkable.

Alexia would never have done that - she would not have known how to make him feel more pathetic and small than he had ever felt in his life.

It just wasn't in her!

As Erin stood alone he realised at last just how foolish he had been about many things. So what had really happened? Who had he really spoken to that evening?

Only one way to know.

Turning around Erin headed back the way he had come.

As he walked back he sent out a silent thank you to the homeless kid and hoped that all would go well for him.

x x x x x

Erin closed his eyes as the rain trickled down his face. It had started raining not long after his realisation and it had got worse; his clothes were soaked and he was cold but he didn't care - his heart was on one thing and one thing alone at that moment.

His desire for the truth.

Finally he slowed down as he reached Mina's house; he slowly stepped up to the gate of the house next door and just gazed at the building. Just looking at it made him think of the girl who resided there – even in complete darkness it looked warm, inviting and friendly. Gingerly he opened the gate and marched up the path, but then stopped as he realised something - it was late! Surely Alexia would be fast asleep by now! He sighed and turned away from the house again, now unsure of what to do – should he just wait there until morning? However, he wouldn't have to wait long to see her after all...

"Erin!" Her voice broke through the gentle patter of the rain like rays of sun through thick cloud. He turned back to face her.

Alexia.

Her pale eyes widened with surprise, then relaxed into a look of sympathy.

"Erin!" she exclaimed. "You're soaked, come in and dry off before you catch pneumonia!" Not even thinking to start interrogating him over what had occurred that night, she stepped out of the way as the drenched youth kicked off his shoes in the porchway and stepped in, his clothes dripping. Quickly the girl ran upstairs, then returned with a number of big towels. "Take your clothes off," she ordered. He stared at her and, gasping as she realised what he meant by his look Alexia quickly turned away. Erin promptly removed the wet items until he was down to his underwear, then wrapped himself in a towel.

"You can look now," he murmured. Alexia turned back, and smiled slightly.

She couldn't help but notice a silver chain around Erin's neck, attached to it was a silver angel. Its hands were clasped in front of its chest and it had a tranquil smile on its face.

"That's beautiful," she murmured, her eyes transfixed on it. "Where did you get it?" Erin looked down at it.

"This? I don't know actually, I've had it all my life…" he said quietly.

"Go sit in the lounge, the fire's lit so it's nice and cosy," she wandered into the kitchen. "I'll make you a nice warm cup of tea."

"So, why are you up so late?" Erin inquired, as he sat on a rug next to the fire. He couldn't help but wonder how Alexia could be so hospitable after the way he'd treated her, which in turn made him feel even more confused about the cold-hearted version of Alexia who had visited him before.

"I couldn't sleep." She said rather stiffly as she walked in carrying a tray. On it was a small teapot and two cups. She sat opposite him and poured the tea, handing him a cup. "So, why are you here, Erin?" she inquired. "Everyone's been worried sick about you." Hearing her say that made him feel guilty for ever questioning his faith in his friends.

"I've been thinking," he replied quietly. "I shouldn't have walked out on you like I did, I should've stayed and we should've talked about this." Alexia breathed a sigh of relief as he said this – she'd spent all night, both with the others and by herself, desperately going over everything she'd said to him that afternoon but had still been unable to come up with any reason for his attitude towards her.

"Good. So, what exactly am I meant to have done?" She asked frankly.

Erin blinked his dark eyes in astonishment.

"Alexia… you told me you hate me!" Alexia's eyes widened.

"_W__hat_?!" she exclaimed. "Don't be a fool, Erin - I _never_ said that!"

"You did! At about eight this evening you came around to Amy's and said that you could never love me, and that I might as well be dead!"

"That's impossible Erin! I was being blackmailed by Manami at that time!" She disputed. He was so thankful to hear her say that it was impossible – it validated his theory that whoever had said those hurtful things to him couldn't have been Alexia. He then realised exactly what Alexia had said after the first sentence.

"_Blackmailed_?" he repeated, making sure he'd heard right. The girl nodded, then explained her situation.

"That's why I came round to see you. I wanted to ask you and Fargo to help me," she said quietly, a tear slipped off her face and landed on her hand. Just by gazing into her saddened eyes he knew she was being totally honest.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Alexia - but how could you be at my house yet be here at the same time?"

"Are you sure you didn't dream it?" She asked; he shook his head.

"No way, it was too real to be a dream. Anyway, you found me in the lounge, didn't you?" she nodded, looking thoughtful.

"I have no idea then, perhaps the others will." She stopped again as she recalled something important. "Erin? You said our friendship's dead - please say it isn't so because-" she was stopped dead as Erin leant over and grabbed her hands.

"I take it back, Alexia," he told her, looking straight into her eyes. "Your friendship is so valuable to me." He couldn't help but enjoy the familiar warm tingles travelling down his spine as he felt her soft hands between his.

"Ditto." she whispered, before yawning loudly.

"You're tired. I should go home," Erin remarked. "And Fargo and Amy-"

"I'm not letting you go back out in the rain," Alexia cut him off. "You can stay here, although I only have the couch to offer..."

"That'll be fine." He replied, smiling at her.

"Right. Well, I'll get you a blanket then I'll contact Amy and let her know what's happened, okay?"

"Okay." After Erin gave her hands a final squeeze, Alexia headed off to find him some bedding, feeling almost completely at ease.

There was only one thing left to trouble her heart now.

Manami.

x x x x x

The glowing embers of the dying fire cast shadows on the wall of the Risoltos' lounge. Erin, now fully dressed and huddled comfortably under a blanket, watched them as he sat. No matter how much he tried he couldn't sleep; his mind was reeling over two things over and over.

Number one was Alexia's doppelgänger - who was she and where had she come from?

As annoying as this point was, number two was the killer for him.

It was the fact that he was sat there, in the lounge of the Risolto house whilst the girl of his dreams was probably sleeping peacefully upstairs. He closed his eyes, and tried to envision Alexia fast asleep until curiosity finally got the better of him. Stealthily the youth got up, and crept out of the lounge to the bottom of the stairs. Taking a deep breath he stepped onto the first one, praying there wouldn't be a loose floorboard to catch him out. Slowly but surely he reached the top, and thankfully let out the breath he was holding.

Then another thought hit him.

Which room was Alexia's? It wouldn't look good if he accidentally wandered in Alfredo and Miaka's room, would it?

The problem was quickly solved.

There, on the first door to his right, was a sign.

'Alexia's Room'.

He grinned and opened the door gingerly, hoping the hinges wouldn't squeak. Luckily they didn't. The first thing he noticed as he walked in was that the curtains were slightly open, and a streetlight glinted through them. Quickly he located Alexia's bed and walked over to it.

Involuntarily he let out a sigh of joy as he gazed upon her serene face. She was lying on her back, her dark hair fanned across her pillow. Her chest went up and down slowly as she breathed in, out, in, out…Erin sat on a seat next to the bed and just watched, his heart thudding in his chest. He could hardly believe he was here, it was like a beautiful dream. He looked longingly at her lips, and wished he could feel them against his once more.

Then in a moment, the dream came crashing down and a nightmare replaced it.

He watched as Alexia's calm expression twisted into a look of fear and pain.

"No," she murmured, her voice sounding meek and scared. "Why do you keep coming back?" she began to move, tossing and turning from side to side. Erin jumped up. "Please, no, please, no!" her voice became louder and the youth panicked - what if Alexia's parents heard her and came in? He looked for somewhere to hide - under the bed, in her wardrobe… even behind the curtains. "Don't hurt me again - help me someone!" she pleaded. The thought of hiding left his mind at that moment, all he cared about was Alexia. The fear in her voice was breaking him in two. She continued to flail out in her sleep when suddenly she sat up and gasped, her pale eyes wide with shock and terror.

Then she broke down.

She sobbed and sobbed and Erin moved back to her. He turned on the lamp and she looked at him with tears rolling down her cheeks. Unquestioningly she threw herself at his chest as he sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Shhh, it's alright now," he murmured soothingly, stroking her soft hair back. She was shaking terribly but with every word he spoke she seemed to calm down.

"Oh, Erin," she whispered into his chest, "Why do I keep having these nightmares?"

"You mean this isn't the first time?" she nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I've been having them ever since Caliban left. I dream that Lucilius has come back!"

"Wait, who are they? Is Caliban the guy you're engaged to?" she nodded again.

"I suppose I ought to tell you everything." she gestured for him to sit at her side further on the bed, which he did. She leant her head on his shoulder.

"It all began back in the Moon Kingdom, six months or so before its destruction." she began softly. "I was engaged to Caliban until he disappeared one day. He returned rather unexpectedly a few weeks later and attacked his father's advisor, Florizel. I was overjoyed to see the return of my fiancé, but Caliban attacked me. He that myself and Florizel was conspiring to overthrow his father. I was almost killed, and when I awoke from a coma I vowed never to fall in love again."

"Wow," Erin murmured. "So, what had happened? Why did Caliban suddenly attack you?" The story slightly reminded him of the false Alexia who'd visited him earlier.

"It turned out he'd been brainwashed by this man called Lucilius," her voice trembled as she said his name. "Who I along with Princess Universe fought against one time and defeated. He was sentenced for various crimes to live the rest of eternity in the body of a child, the ultimate humiliation for him. He was so angry about this and Caliban's father, who'd banished him from his home planet. That's why he did what he did - revenge for humiliating him. Anyway, not too long ago this guy called Matthias turned up in my ballet class. He was an amazing dancer, and all the girls adored him… but it was I that got him. I guess you could say it was love at first sight. In the end it turned out Matthias was none other than Caliban in disguise. He was still working for Lucilius but his feelings for me were still so strong that he betrayed Lucilius. In a fit of rage Lucilius threatened to destroy me unless Caliban turned himself in. He was about to, when I stopped him and made a deal with him - if he didn't harm Caliban, the Scouts or anyone else I would go with him. He agreed and so I sacrificed myself for their safety. Lucilius wanted the Plutonian Sphere, and tortured me to get it; I refused but when I blacked out in my cell, almost dead, he stole it from me. He used it and the energy from the other Scouts to break the spell he was under. He became his adult self again and Sailor Moon had to use the Silver Crystal on him. I'd been rescued by this time and after much persuasion managed to get Pluto to combine her powers with what little I had left. Unfortunately, it still wasn't enough. Myself and Sailor Moon were killed and Lucilius was transported into the depths of space. Thankfully we were resurrected, but to this day Lucilius is still out there somewhere…" she paused. "In the nightmares he returns and kills me, and everyone is powerless to help!" she began to tremble again and the boy pulled her closer. "If only I hadn't been so weak! The full Plutonian Sister Planet Power AND the power of the Silver Crystal would've been more than enough to destroy him!!"

"Don't think about it, Lexie, it only upsets you." Erin said quietly, kissing the top of her head. She looked up at him, the tears in her eyes glinting in the lamplight.

"Thank you…" she whispered. He stood up.

"Try and get some sleep." He was walking over to the door when Alexia called:

"Erin?"

He turned around, he noticed she was blushing slightly.

"Yes, Alexia?" he said softly.

"Stay with me, please? Maybe I won't have the dream again if I'm not alone."

Erin felt like his whole world stopped turning. Alexia - the girl who he'd felt he'd waited his whole life to meet - was asking him to stay with her in her room!

"What about your parents?" he said in a rather high-pitched voice; she smiled, remembering how his voice had got that same strangled tone that afternoon at the ballet studio.

"Don't worry about it, I'll just set my alarm to go off really early then you can leave." Without another word Erin walked back over to her and sat himself back in the chair. She rolled onto her side so she was facing him. After a moment, Erin reached up to his neck and unfastened the chain that sat there and carefully placed the angel on her bedside table.

"I want you to have it, a guardian angel to watch over and protect you," he whispered. "Like I told you before, I've had it all my life. I could never bring myself to sell it because it was all I had of my past, even if it meant I had to go without food. I hope it'll defend you against those nightmares." He took a deep breath. "And even though you'll never feel the same way, I just want you to know - I love you, Alexia Risolto." Alexia smiled at him fondly.

"But I do love you, Erin – just as I love all my friends." She whispered before closing her eyes. Erin nodded understandingly - there was no need to reply.

They both slept soundly for the rest of the night, until the first rays of sunlight crept in through the curtains.


	21. Chapter Twenty: Walking into Darkness

**Chapter 20:** Walking into Darkness

Artemis hummed to himself cheerfully as he pushed his way through the cat flap in Mina's front door, thinking about what he was going to do that day. He was due to meet Luna and Estrella that afternoon to discuss the events of the previous day, however before that he had the morning to enjoy. _First_, he decided, _I'll go to that nice old lady's house down the street for a bowl of milk and then I believe I'll head off to my favourite spot for a nap... _he was about to jump onto the wall when he heard a door open and close nearby. He looked over to the garden next door and saw Alexia walking purposefully up the path.

"Good morning, Alexia," he greeted the girl, who stopped as she spotted the white cat.

"Good morning, Artemis! How are you?" she responded brightly.

"I'm fine, thank you very much, and yourself? You seem much happier today," Artemis remarked and she nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Erin turned up on my doorstep last night and we resolved everything."

"Aah, I see. Well, I'm glad to hear that. So, where are you going now?" the cat inquired.

"I'm meeting Erin and Fargo, actually. They've come up with an idea on how to resolve the Manami problem...I'm not sure what the idea is but they told me to meet them outside her hotel."

"I see. Do you mind if I tag along?" Artemis suddenly didn't feel like a bowl of milk and a nap – _this_ sounded much more interesting! Alexia shrugged.

"I don't see why not. C'mon, let's go!"

x x x x x

Meanwhile Fargo and Erin were stood at the bus stop near the hotel, trying their best to look inconspicuous. This had almost been blown by the fact that just a few moments before a bus had arrived. Erin had insisted to the driver that they were waiting for another bus, much to the confusion of the man, since this was the only bus that stopped there. Fargo had finally had to step in to explain that they were waiting for a friend, and that was why they couldn't leave the bus stop yet, and with that the bus had left. Fargo was reading a newspaper he'd found on a bench when Alexia and Artemis arrived.

"Hi guys!" She greeted the young men, who nodded back at the newcomers.

"Hey, Alexia. Hey, Estrella – when did you grow up?" Fargo remarked jovially.

"What a comedian," the white cat commented dryly. "Alexia said you had a plan concerning Manami's blackmail attempt – so, what is it?" The russet-haired youth pulled himself up to his full height and stuck his chest out proudly.

"I think this is the best plan I've had in ages!" he announced.

"I helped," Erin muttered.

"It's simple, but 100 effective!" Fargo continued, ignoring his friend's comment. "I shall enter the hotel, go to Manami's room and distract her. Whilst that's happening, Erin here will climb up to her room, sneak in through her window and switch the video!" Alexia gawped at the boy, her jaw almost on the floor in disbelief. "I know, I know – pure genius!" Fargo grinned, taking her expression as one of sheer amazement at his planning prowess. "You can thank me later."

"Pure _idiocy_, more like!" the girl exclaimed. "Manami's room is on the _tenth floor_!" It was Erin's jaw's turn to drop.

"_Tenth floor_?! No one said anything about that!" he protested.

"Ahh, you'll be fine! Don't be a wimp!" his friend replied, casually slapping him on the back.

"But why can't you do it? You can _fly_!"

"Simple – because I have a way with the ladies! You couldn't even charm a snake!"

"I can be charming! I can be charming, can't I, Alexia?" Erin pleaded with the Charonian, who sighed.

"Sorry, Erin – Fargo has it, I'm afraid," she responded honestly. Erin looked around desperately, until his eyes fell on Artemis, who was starting to sneak off.

"Oooh no you don't!" the boy exclaimed, grabbing the cat around the middle. "If I'm doing this you're coming with me!"

"Alexia – help!" Artemis yelped, but Alexia shook her head.

"You wanted to tag along. Anyway, someone responsible _should _go with him."

"Why me?!" He cried as Erin stuck the cat under his arm and ran off. As they left Alexia turned to Fargo.

"Thank you for doing this for me, I appreciate it so much," she said gratefully.

"No problem. Hey, I have a suggestion - just in case the mission _does_ go wrong - how about I try to get an extension for ya?" the youth inquired.

"Thanks, Fargo, you're sweet. Anyway I'd better go - good luck! I'll see you at my place afterwards," she walked away. Fargo watched Alexia disappear round the corner before taking a deep breath and stepping up to the hotel. He nodded amiably at the doorman at the entrance as he walked into the large building.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the receptionist looked at him rather suspiciously as he stepped up to the desk in the foyer.

"Greetings! Please could you direct me to room 1285? I've come to visit my friend who is staying in that very room," he leant on the desk with one hand.

"Of course - room 1285 is on level 10," she informed him. "Unfortunately the elevators are out of order, so I'm afraid you'll have to take the stairs," the receptionist looked very apologetic.

"Okaaaay…" he laughed nervously at the idea of walking up so many stairs. "Wish me luck!" he walked to the staircase and looked up. "Level ten, here I come." He was just about invoke the levitatation spell when-

"Excuse me, my dear, would you give an old lady a hand?" A voice croaked.

He looked down.

An extremely tiny old lady was tugging on his sleeve.

"How may I be of assistance?" he leant down to her level.

"You look like a nice strong boy, how about you carry me up these stairs? It's not too far," she smiled hopefully at him.

"Why, of course! Which level are you on?"

"Twenty."

Fargo almost fell down.

_Oh well, she can't be too heavy_, he thought to himself.

"Hop on!" he turned around so she could clamber onto his back.

"Let's go!" she yelled in his ear, and he began to charge up the many flights of stairs…

x x x x x

Serena hummed merrily to herself as she tapped her pen on the table. In front of her lay her maths homework which it seemed she was perusing carefully.

"What's this? Serena enjoying doing her maths homework?" Luna exclaimed as she walked in. "Be still my beating heart!" Serena looked up and giggled.

"Oh no, it's too difficult! I'm so happy because I'm thinking about the phone call I just had from Darien," she giggled more, and fell backwards. "Oooh, Luna, he's so sweet and nice and…"

"And distracting you from your homework!" the black cat leapt onto her charge's stomach and looked down at her face sternly. "Serena, Amy told me that in your last test you only got a 12! That's your worst mark yet!"

"I know, but what am I going to need maths for, Luna? We all know that what I'm going to be in the future!" the blonde complained.

"It doesn't matter, Serena - even queens need to know how to add and subtract," the cat remarked pretentiously; Serena groaned.

"Alright, alright," she muttered, taking the top off her pen and sticking her tongue as she tried to work out what x equalled. "Why do they have to use letters anyway? Maths is about numbers!" Luna sighed and shook her head in defeat. Just as it seemed the study session was getting underway it was disrupted by the signal from the bubbly Scout's communicator.

"Argh, I don't know whether to be pleased to be interrupted from this stupid homework or not because it means fighting!" she complained.

"What am I going to do with her?" Luna mumbled to herself as Serena answered the call.

"Hello, Serena, there's trouble at the boating lake, please come meet me." It was Rei. There was a rather unusual tone in her voice, too calm to say there was trouble; however, Serena failed to notice it.

"Okay, on my way!" she leapt to her feet. "Come on, Luna, let's go!"

"So you're pleased that you've been disturbed?" Luna asked fastidiously. "I've got to go and meet Estrella - you go by yourself."

"Okay, see you later!" she called behind her as she sprinted out of the door.

_A short spell of running later…_

"So…tired…hard…to…run!" Serena gasped for breath as she reached the lake. "Hmmm, so where's this trouble? It seems really quiet. Rei? Rei, are you here?"

"Yes." Serena turned to face Rei, who smiled rather strangely at her.

"Ahh, good!" Serena exclaimed. "So you've managed to sort everything out by yourself? Good job. Anyway, I'll see you later-"

"Not so fast," the raven-haired Scout muttered. "We need to sort this out once and for all."

"Sort what out?" Serena asked in confusion, then her blue eyes widened with realisation. "Is this about those comics? I promised I'd give them back once I've finished reading them, remember?!"

"It's nothing to do with that, you idiot!" the girl snapped. "I hate you, Serena!"

The usually bright and cheerful Scout of the Moon's face fell.

"You…hate me?!" she exclaimed. "I know we've not always seen eye-to-eye but…"

"Shut up." Rei retorted. "You are the most annoying, clumsy, stupid girl I have ever met. I hate everything about you - especially the way you go on and on about being Sailor Moon and the Moon Princess - and I have more news for you - I'm not the only one!" she chuckled. "We're _all_ fed up with your bragging!"

"What? I…I don't brag! Well, I haven't done for a long time!" she flustered. Tears started to sparkle in her beautiful eyes as Rei's words cut deeply into her soul.

"Stop lying to yourself, Serena, we all know that any of us could do a better job of being leader than you. Personally I think you should just give up and let someone else do the job!" the girl sneered. "Anyway, I've had enough of even looking at you and your stupid hair-style." She turned away, her hair fanning out behind her.

"Wait!" Serena sobbed. "Tell me you don't mean this? Tell me it's all a joke!"

"Heh, you'd like to think that, wouldn't you?" the Martian sneered again. "Well, it's the truth - deal with it," she started to walk away. "Have a nice life." Serena was frozen to the spot, tears running down her face as she started to shake violently.

"No…I won't believe it, it's all some kind of trick or weird dream!" she exclaimed to herself between sobs. "It's _not_ true - it's not, it's not, _it's not_!" she fell to her knees, and wept bitterly.

x x x x x

What Serena didn't realise however, was that there was more to this unexpected confrontation than met the eye…for whilst she was by the boating lake being emotionally wounded by a girl she had always considered a friend, the real Rei was actually at home, writing an essay for an English assignment. She was just flicking through her dictionary when her grandfather poked his head around the door.

"Hey, you're supposed to knock!" the fiery-tempered girl snapped.

"Sorry, I forgot!" he apologised sheepishly. "Anyway, one of your pretty friends are here, the zany blonde one."

"Well, since I know _two_ zany blondes, that's not a lot of help," she remarked as she wrote.

"Well, she's the one you call meatball head…" that was all Rei needed to hear. Sighing, she got to her feet, wondering why Serena would be coming round when she'd told her friends that she'd be busy with homework all day. Serena was stood near the altar, with her back to the priestess.

"Serena? What do you want?" she asked rather impatiently. The visitor looked over her shoulder, a smile on her face. Rei couldn't help but notice there was something _very_ wrong with this…the girl in front of her was too - quiet?

"We need to talk," Serena said calmly. "About you."

"What about me?" Rei demanded, and Serena's eyes suddenly narrowed, freaking Rei out even more.

"What about you? What…about…_you_?" the blonde Scout leader sneered. "I'll tell you, shall I? Rei Hino you are a spiteful, arrogant, cruel person."

"S…sorry?!" Rei exclaimed, her eyes widened.

"You heard me - you are _always_ saying bad things about me to the others, and bragging that you are better than me…" Serena spat. "And you know something? I hate you so much, I wish that there was a way to make someone else Sailor Mars - someone who _truly_ deserves it - and that's certainly _not_ some stuck-up prig like you!" the girl laughed cruelly as she walked away. "'Bye, Rei, I never want to see you again - we Scouts can cope without you. As of now you are out of the team." She swung her blonde hair over her shoulder and stalked off, leaving Rei feeling stunned and speechless.

"What was that?!" she exclaimed, feeling confused. "Would Serena _really_ say something like that? No, she wouldn't." Suddenly her thoughts turned to a phone conversation she'd had with Amy that morning. The Mercurian had told her of Erin's return – and how he'd explained that someone using Alexia's face had told him she hated him, which was why the boy had been so hurtful towards the real Alexia. Could whoever this fraudster was now be trying to hurt her by acting as Serena? Homework forgotten, she attempted to reach Serena on her communicator – no response.

What could that mean?

There was only one thing to do.

"Yes, Rei?" Amy answered Rei's call immediately.

"I think we've got a problem," the raven-haired Scout announced. "We need to get the Scouts together immediately!"

x x x x x

_Some time later…_

"Why, oh why, oh why…" Fargo gasped as he floated down from level 20 to 10. "Why can't I resist a woman in distress?" he collapsed as he finally reached his destination. "Now, on with the mission." His composure regained, he walked down the corridor to room 1285. He knocked on the door, which was immediately opened. Manami blinked her dark eyes at the youth.

"You!" she exclaimed, immediately recognising him. "Fargo, isn't it?"

"The one and only!" he grinned at her. "May I come in?" Manami narrowed her eyes suspiciously – had Alexia told him?

"What do you want?" She demanded hotly; Fargo held up his hands defensively.

"Woah! Calm down there! Alexia was going to come see you herself but then something came up - she feels just terrible about not being able to spend much time with you, she's been so busy recently. So she asked me to come round to keep you company. She thought it'd be nice if you spent some time with her friends," he explained quickly. Her eyes widened with surprise – Alexia felt bad about not spending time with her? Guilt washed over her as she thought about the videotape, which in just over 24 hours she was going to deliver to a national newspaper. Maybe Alexia couldn't help being busy…she shook the thought out of her head and smiled, her eyes softening slightly.

"Oh, okay. Come in then," she stepped aside to allow him to enter. "It's nice of you to come," she told him. "I appreciate the company."

"Good! Wow, this is some room! How are you enjoying Tokyo? Is it your first time here?"

"Yup. I must say the one good thing about having so much spare time is that I've done tons of sight-seeing! It's a really cool city, I can see why Alexia likes it so much here..." Fargo nodded understandingly as she sat down on a chair near the window.

"Say, it's a little warm in here – d'ya mind if we have the window open a crack?" he suddenly asked, fanning himself with his hands.

"Oh! Of course!" Manami replied, and as she turned to push up the window a little Fargo looked around the room. His eyes fell on a small blue holdall which was partly open. His eyes widened as he noticed something poking out of it - a video!

_That must be it_! He exclaimed in his head. He suddenly wished he had a telepathic link with Erin like Alexia and Rei so he could tell the boy of his discovery. _I wonder how Erin's getting on, anyway?_

x x x x x

As Erin jumped off the drainpipe he'd just shimmied up onto the window ledge he made himself a very stern promise as he hugged the wall - that he would not, under any circumstances, look down. However, within a minute he'd completely broken it.

The concrete ground of the alleyway behind the hotel seemed very far off.

For a brief moment Erin was seized by an exhilarating madness. In his mind he heard a voice whispering enticingly to him: _Go on, jump! It'll be amazing! And who knows, if you hit the dumpster you might even survive it! _He turned his head back and leaned heavily against the wall, stiff as a rake. His heart was beating countless times its normal rate and he suddenly noticed that he'd stopped breathing.

_Get a hold of yourself__, Erin! _he snapped at himself silently. _This is for Alexia! For Alexia's sake I must not fail now! _As Erin started to breath in a way close to his usual Artemis sprang through a nearby window and landed on the ledge with agility that drove Erin into a silent envy attack.

"This ledge is really narrow!" Artemis muttered. "I can hardly stay balanced!"

"Oh, my heart bleeds!" Erin hissed, indicating his own position clinging to the wall.

"Don't worry Erin! You'll be fine!" the cat decided he ought to encourage the boy, since he was the responsible 'adult'. "Now go on so I can get past you!" Inch by inch Erin took his courage (and the wall) in both hands and moved slowly along the narrow ledge towards the window of Manami's room. The seconds crawled by as Erin slowly moved six windows along.

Artemis watched impatiently.

"Keep your head down!" he hissed. Erin stopped just two windows away from Manami's and looked back at the white cat.

"Pardon?" he whispered.

"It doesn't matter!"

"What?"

"It doesn't matter!"

"Wait a sec', I'm coming back!" Erin inched his way back the way he'd come and several minutes later he stood back where he'd started.

"What did you say?"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Artemis screamed.

"No, I _heard_ that! What was it you said _before_ that?"

"I said 'keep your head down'!"

"Oh…I knew that already!"

"Just do it - _I'm_ the leader," Artemis seethed.

"No, you're not," Erin objected. "_I'm_ the leader!" The cat let out a grunt of frustration.

"Why don't you just do as I tell you, idiot?!"

"_You're_ an idiot!" Erin retorted heatedly.

"Primate! Simpleton!" Artemis raised his voice above Erin's.

Erin and the cat argued like this for several minutes, their voices getting louder and louder. Suddenly a window a floor above them was flung open.

"Hey! What's going on out there?" a deep voice roared. "Shut it or I'll start shooting!" The window closed again.

Erin and Artemis had fallen silent and had flattened their bodies against the wall as they held their breath. Erin remembered that Fargo had told him to get into Manami's room and to get the tape before eleven and glancing at his watch he saw with chagrin that it read 10:49am. Quickly he ran along the window ledge, and once outside Manami's window he collapsed, trembling violently as he realised what he'd just done. As his watch reached 10:54 Erin got to his feet again and began to feel along the glass.

Inside the room Fargo almost yelped as he saw his partner-in-crime collapse outside the window.

"Is something wrong?" Manami inquired curiously as she noticed the red-head's shocked expression. She was about to turn to look out of the window when Fargo let out a cry:

"Hey, I know what!" he declared excitedly, jumping up and grabbing her hands. "I want a tour of the hotel! Come on!" He dragged her from the room, winking at Artemis as he shut the door behind them.

Erin stuck his hand through the gap between the window and frame and pushed the window fully open. Artemis leapt through neatly and Erin, wanting to prove he could be just as agile, did the same...only he fell into the chair, sending it to the wooden floor with an almighty crash!

x x x x x

"Hey, what was that?" Manami remarked suspiciously as she froze in the corridor, having heard the racket Erin had made on entering her room.

"Nothing!" Fargo said very quickly, sweatdropping. _Erin, please be quieter_! He pleaded silently. Manami didn't look convinced.

"I'm going to check it out," she muttered, pulling her keycard out of her pocket and heading back to her room.

"Wait!" Fargo exclaimed, grabbing her hand as she swiped the card in the reader on her door and reached for the handle. "Let _me_ check! You can't be too careful these days!" He opened the door, making sure he was blocking Manami's view. He saw his friend on the outer ledge of the window. Erin looked up and gave Fargo the thumbs up – Artemis had the video in his mouth.

"What's happening?!" Manami demanded.

"Coast's clear! Looks like the window banged shut – that's what we heard!" He announced, stepping away so she could inspect her room.

"Oh, right," Manami remarked, sounding relieved. "Thank goodness!"

"Yeah, thank goodness indeed!" Fargo grinned, "Unfortunately I have to go now, but it was nice to spend some time with you."

"Oh! I agree!" Manami replied, smiling. "Maybe we can do it again tomorrow? It _is_ my last day, after all..."

"Well, I think Alexia has something planned for you tomorrow – but don't tell her I told you!" Fargo winked, and Manami's smile broadened.

"Okay, it'll be our little secret!" She tapped the side of her nose conspiratorially as Fargo swaggered out of the room. "'Bye!" She called after him, but Fargo didn't hear - he was too busy sliding down the banisters.

"Mission accomplished!" he grinned to himself.

x x x x x

"Please Serena, you must open this door!" Mina pleaded through the bedroom door. Amy had called to tell her that Rei wanted to see everyone urgently and the blonde had explained that she had a study date with Serena, and so would inform the leader herself. However, upon arriving at the Tsukinos' Mina had been met by an extremely concerned Luna. Serena had returned from the boating lake looking miserable and had immediately locked herself in her bedroom. Luna had begged the girl to tell her what had happened however she'd simply blanked the cat.

"No," the girl mumbled. "I wanna be alone."

"Oh, but _please_, Serena, it's not good for you!" the blonde exclaimed. "How can we help you if you won't tell us what's happened?!"

"Leave me alone!" Serena suddenly yelled angrily. "I know what you think of me, Mina - I know what you _all _think!" Mina blinked her bright eyes in surprise.

"What?" she murmured.

"I know you hate me," she sobbed loudly. "I know!"

"Serena, I don't hate you! Don't be stupid!" Mina felt her cheeks burn. "Actually, it's completely the other way - I love you!" her voice became softer as she closed her eyes. "Before I met you I had no real friends, all I had was Artemis and being Sailor V. When I finally joined up with you and the others it was the best thing ever. You've always been there for me, Serena, and I'll never, ever forget that." She felt tears prick the back of her eyelids. She hated to think that Serena was upset, and was thinking such terrible things about her friends. Her eyes flicked open as she heard the lock click open and the door opened slightly; a pale-faced Serena peered out sadly.

"Do you mean that?" she murmured anxiously.

"You know I do!" Mina nodded, a sincere glow to her eyes and face. Serena gasped, and flung herself into her arms.

"Oh, Mina! You don't know what that means to me!" she started to cry again.

"Oh Serena! Please don't cry anymore!" she said comfortingly as the pair, followed closely by Luna, entered Serena's room. "Now, will you tell us what happened?" Tearfully Serena recounted her meeting with Rei at the park.

"That doesn't sound like Rei at all!" Mina exclaimed in shock. "She really said all of that to you?" Serena nodded miserably. "Well, there's only one thing for it, come on!" Mina grabbed her companion's hand and pulled her to her feet. "Rei has sent out a message that she wants to see us all! So let's go straight over to the temple and tell her to explain herself!"

"No, I don't want to," Serena said downheartedly. "I don't want to see her."

"Hmm..." Luna spoke up. "Don't you think this is rather odd?"

"What's odd?" Mina asked curiously.

"Well, yesterday Erin and Alexia fall out – and today this?" the cat pointed out. "I think we should definitely go to Rei's – I think something is afoot."

"Alright, if you think so, Luna," Serena replied uncertainly.

x x x x x

Fargo and Erin stood at Alexia's front door, quivering in anticipation. They'd felt like heroic knights returning from a noble quest as they'd walked to their destination – Fargo felt there should've been throngs of adoring people lining the streets and triumphant fanfares playing for them – or they should have at least had horses to carry them to the princess's dwelling. Alexia flung the door open expectantly, and the two youths fell into her hallway, almost knocking her over as they spread their arms wide in the air, screaming at the top of their lungs in ecstatic triumph. The girl let out a loud cry of joy and clapped her hands together.

"You did it!" She jumped around, thrilled by their ecstatic entrance.

"We certainly did!" Fargo laughed as they danced into the lounge.

"Yeah," Erin grinned breathlessly. "Now _that_ is the power of surviving on the streets for most of your life!"

"Get stuffed, it was my conversational skills and charm that did it!"

"Yeah right! " Erin scoffed.

"Hey – it was teamwork that did it!" Alexia interrupted them. "Where'd Artemis go?"

"He said something about a bowl of milk," Fargo's grin lengthened.

"So, where's the tape?" Alexia pressed.

"Right here," Erin presented the video cassette to the girl as if it were a priceless, ancient artifact.

"Let's have a look then! I want to see what all the fuss is about!" Fargo dropped down onto the couch as Erin went over to the TV set and VCR. Intense satisfaction washed over Fargo as he lay back and sighed contentedly. Manami had had the power to expose the identity of one of the Sailor Scouts to the world, but now her power was destroyed by his hand and tossed to the wind.

Fargo felt proud of his achievement that day.

_Yes__, Fargo_, he thought, _you have done well…_He would have quite liked the sun to have shone in his hair, making it blaze. However, since he was indoors there was nothing doing.

_Hey__, you know, maybe Amy'll be so grateful for the great thing that I've done for the Sailor Scouts that…_ a wild grin nearly split Fargo's face in half as he shivered at the fantasy…even though he knew perfectly well that there was absolutely no chance that it would happen in this millennium.

"What are you grinning at?" Erin interrupted his reverie. "We're ready to go. " He located the 'play' button on the front of the machine and pressed it. Nothing happened. Slightly perturbed by this turn of events Erin pushed it again. The screen remained blank. "Nothing's happening," he informed them hesitantly.

"You still have the tape in your hand, Erin. You have to put it in the machine before you press the 'play' button." Alexia explained. Erin followed these directions and then flung himself onto the couch beside Fargo.

"Ah! There she is!" Fargo exclaimed with pleasure as a figure appeared on the screen.

As he and Erin watched the events that were taking place on the screen a tiny frown crept onto his face. Something didn't seem quite right. Alexia, who was sat on the armrest beside them, was speechless.

"Man, does Alexia look different on TV!" Erin commented as he stared in bemusement at the scene playing out before him.

"Yeah…" Fargo was forced to agree as he carefully studied the figure. They stared and their eyes widened in amazement at what happened next.

"Now, _that_ is _very_ unusual behaviour, isn't it?" Fargo breathed wide-eyed.

"Mmm…"

"Why's she talking to a short, black-skinned man wearing a turban and merging her body with that of an ancient wizened slug-like man?" Fargo asked, completely perplexed by what he was seeing. Erin leant closer to the screen with reckless disregard for the fact that this was bad for the eyes. He studied the figure carefully for the next few minutes.

"Because that's not me...that's Piccolo from Dragonball Z," Alexia whimpered, finally finding her voice. Fargo's face filled with wonder.

"Well how the hell did _he_ get to Tokyo the other night?!" he gasped.

A long silence followed.

Fargo and Erin's heads hit their laps.

"Oh nooooooooo…" all three gasped simultaneously as they sweatdropped.

x x x x x

On their way to the Hino Shrine, Mina, Serena and Luna were met by Darien, who Mina had called to inform him of the situation, for she could think of no one better to comfort the down-hearted Serena. As they arrived at the foot of the temple steps the Moon Princess gripped her boyfriend's hand even tighter.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea..." she whimpered. "I'm scared!" Darien looked down at her, letting go of her hand for a moment in order to lift her chin so their eyes met.

"Serena, I'll be right here beside you, and so will Mina and Luna – right, guys?" the pair nodded. "So you have no reason to be scared. I don't believe Rei hates you – it's not in her nature – and the sooner you go up those stairs and talk to her, the sooner you'll know the truth." Serena's nerves were soothed by his words – he was right, as usual.

"Okay," she murmured, taking his hand again.

"That's my girl," he smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. Slowly they climbed the steps, all uncertain of what would happen when they reached the top...

Rei, Amy and Lita were sat outside the temple with Artemis, awaiting the arrival of the others. Estrella had gone to Alexia's to find out why she wasn't responding to Rei's calls and so that just left Serena, Mina and Luna.

"Wonder what's taking them so long?" Lita pondered out loud.

"They're here – look," Amy remarked as the group reached the top of the long flight of steps. Serena hesitated as soon as she spotted Rei, however a firm squeeze of her hand by Darien and Mina's supportive hand on her should helped her continue to walk forward.

"Hey, Serena, what's wrong?" Lita inquired, straight away noticing how quiet she was.

"Yes, what's happened?" Amy added, also feeling concerned by this. Serena stood, her eyes transfixed on Rei. The hairs on the back of the Scout of Mars's neck started to prickle as she saw the expression in the blonde's eyes – a look of apprehension, yet somehow also so very sad and confused...

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She managed to find her voice. "What is it?" Serena carried on silently gazing at her, and realisation dawned on Rei. "Oh, Serena! Is this about those comics?! I already told you it doesn't matter about giving them back straight away!" she sighed. "You don't have to be so melodramatic about it!" She, Lita, Amy and Artemis prepared themselves for Serena to defend herself by throwing the remark back, however it didn't happen. Instead Serena's lower lip began to tremble and she burst into tears. Not hysterical ones as were usual with the girl, but quiet, distraught tears – the kind she only cried when something was _very_ wrong.

"Serena!" Amy cried out in shock.

"Rei," Mina stepped up to the dark-haired priestess, who was stunned by Serena's reaction to her words. "Did you go to the boating lake today?"

"What? No, I've been stuck in my room all morning doing homework! Why do you ask?" Lita, Amy and Artemis looked on in interest.

"Well, it's because Serena says she met you there earlier on your request – and you told her you hated her..." Mina explained carefully, and got the reaction she expected:

"Whaaat?!" Rei cried out in amazement. Phobos and Deimos, who were perched nearby, flews up from their positions, alarmed by the girl's loud exclamation.

"It's true – I heard your voice on her communicator," Luna spoke up. Rei was reeling – so _she'd_ allegedly been at the boating lake with Serena, but in reality...

"This is impossible! I was visited by Serena today! Ask grandpa! And she said that _she_ hated _me_!" She declared. Upon hearing this Serena looked over from where she was being held against Darien's chest.

"I was here?" she said quietly. "But-"

"That's why I wanted to see everyone," Rei continued. "I knew Serena would never say the things that she did this morning – as much as we argue I know she'd never tell me I wasn't fit to be Sailor Mars, or throw me off the team..."

"_I_ did _that_?!" Serena squeaked, her tears suddenly a distant memory. "I'd _never_...!"

"That's what I just said, isn't it? Anyway, it made me think of what happened with Erin and Alexia."

"You mean you think someone's trying to cause a rift in the team by making you think you hate each other?" Darien remarked; Serena had told him all about the events of the previous night in their phonecall that morning.

"Exactly. Serena, when did you meet 'me'?" Rei asked. Serena's eyes narrowed slightly as she thought.

"Umm, I think it was almost eleven..."

"Rei! Didn't you call me at just _after_ eleven to tell me you wanted to gather the Scouts together?!" Amy remarked.

"So that concludes it – you never met! Not here nor at the boating lake," Luna remarked. "Just as I suspected."

"Do you think it's some kind of shape-shifting demon?" Mina asked.

"It could be," Artemis answered. "I think that one thing's for certain – we all need to be extremely vigilant." The group all nodded in agreement. Serena stepped over to Rei and suddenly threw her arms around the unsuspecting girl.

"Oooh, I'm so happy you don't hate me!" She wept, this time tears of joy. Rei let out an exasperated sigh, despite the fact that there was definitely a hint of a smile on her face.

"Serenaaa, you're soaking me! I might not hate you but that doesn't mean you can _cry_ all over me!"

"Heeey!" Serena exclaimed, pulling away with an offended look on her face. "I'm expressing my happiness here!" The others couldn't help but laugh.

"It's so nice to see Serena back to her usual self," Mina commented, grinning.

"Definitely," chuckled Darien.

"Woah, what's this? The start of World War Three?" Erin remarked as he, Alexia and Estrella joined the gang and regarded the squabbling duo.

"Nah, it'll be over in a second," Lita replied, just as the two girls stuck their tongues out at each other over their shoulders as they stood with their backs to one another. "There ya go!" She noticed Alexia's troubled expression and let out an exclamation: "Oh no! Not you now!" Everyone looked over to where Alexia was stood, looked down at Estrella, who was in her arms looking sympathetic.

"Erin and Fargo's plan to retrieve the video of Alexia transforming was unsuccessful," the orange kitten told them all.

"Oh no!" Amy groaned. "What happened?"

"They got the wrong tape," Alexia sighed as she sat down. "So now I have less than twenty-four hours to think of something else!"

"Alexia, you're not seriously thinking of…" Rei suddenly exclaimed.

"I don't know, honestly, I don't," she sighed. "But at this moment giving in seems like the best option."

"I'll tell you what I'd do - ambush her when she's not expecting it and give her what for!" Lita suddenly snapped.

"Lita! That's awful!" Amy exclaimed. "She may have done us a wrong but two wrongs don't make a right!"

"That's correct, there's gotta be some simple solution to this…" Mina said thoughtfully. They all stood around for a moment, wondering what the best plan of action would be, when Amy realised someone was still absent.

"Where's Fargo?" she wondered aloud. "We really need to tell you about what's happened today, and he should hear it too."

"Oh, he was coming with us when he suddenly remembered he had something to do..." Alexia shrugged. "Have no idea where he went though!"

"How strange, he never mentioned anything to me this morning," Amy remarked. "Oh well, I'm sure he'll turn up in his own time!"

x x x x x

_- Look at them all, so blissfully unaware of what is soon to come to pass...-_

The throngs of people who walked through the shopping precinct shivered visibly as the bitterly cold air cut through them. All but one failed to realise that the breeze that blew past them had absolutely nothing to do with the weather; yet even that one person who knew this couldn't really explain what it actually was.

Fargo's eyes narrowed as he followed the trail he'd picked up earlier. He'd first felt the icy chill of the invisible force as he, Erin and Alexia had been on their way to Rei's with Estrella, after they'd recovered from the grim discovery that their mission had failed. Sensing the darkness this force carried with it, he had made his excuses to leave his friends in order to investigate.

Just as it had planned...

The red-haired youth suddenly felt the force change its course and head away from the crowds and down a narrow alley between two shops. Pushing his way through the shoppers to keep up, Fargo slipped down the passageway behind it.

"Hello, Fargo."

The voice that greeted him was soft and smooth, but he knew that the one using it was doing nothing but a rather good impersonation.

"That's quite a skill you have there – I hear you do a good impression of Alexia, too," he remarked coolly as he gazed at a perfect replica of Amy. The doppelgänger smiled in a way that the real Amy would never have – with darkly narrowed eyes. "So, am I right in thinking you _wanted_ me to follow you?"

"But of course," 'Amy' replied. " I have been waiting a _very_ long time to meet you..."

"Why did you do what you did to Erin? What had he done to deserve your cruelty? Fargo demanded, cutting off his companion, who laughed spitefully.

"He _felt_ – and the destruction of those feelings made me stronger," she told him straightforwardly. "And now you shall come with me, Fargo," his eyes flashed as she said this.

"And how do you know that?" he inquired, his voice full of suspicion.

"I know because you would not want to see those people you call 'friends' suffer anymore, would you?" the shape-shifter smiled at him, raising an eyebrow as she spoke; Fargo sighed in defeat. " Very good." 'Amy' bared her teeth in a triumphant grin.

Merula almost caused a pile-up as she stopped dead in her tracks, immediately drawn to the flash of blue she saw out of the corner of her eye. Amy was walking out of a nearby alley, where she joined the crowds, followed closely by Fargo.

_What the...?_

The purple-haired girl knew instinctively that there was no way that was really Amy – the confident swagger in her bearing gave it away instantly; not to mention the dark, brooding expression on Fargo's face as he walked beside her.

_Looks like trouble_, she thought, unable to keep a smile from her lips...

...A foulness stirred deep within the vast catacombs beneath the ground level of the Temple of Dark Moon. It was as cold as the bitter ice which had reigned before the arrival of all creation and darker than the night.

It sensed that the small part of itself that it had been able to send out to feed and find _him_ was finally returning.

And so the real darkness that dwelled in the temple readied itself for the moment it had waited so long to come to be.

The time was almost nigh for the exile to finally come to an end…

x x x x x

As she stood at the front door of Alexia's house, Manami's face was deeply troubled. Whilst she considered her options – either to knock or simply turn and leave again – she looked down at the videotape she had clutched tightly against her chest. The guilt she had been feeling since Fargo had been kind enough to spend some time with her whilst Alexia was busy running errands for her parents caused her cheeks to burn with shame. When she had first watched the recording of Alexia transforming all Manami could think about was the vow they'd made to each other and how Alexia had broken it and also how the girl seemed to be more concerned about her new friends. Jealousy had ruled Manami's thoughts and so she had felt spitefully thrilled at the prospect of having control over Alexia.

Manami's face glowed even more as she realised just how atrocious her behaviour had been. Fargo had said that Alexia had felt bad about not being able to spend much time with her, and Manami thought that perhaps ot was partly her own fault. After all, she _had_ just arrived out of the blue! So Alexia probably had lots of things planned that she couldn't just drop, _and_ being a Sailor Scout was probably a pretty time-consuming job...

Without another thought, she raised her hand to knock on the door, her mind resolved on what she would do. She'd give the tape to Alexia and make a clean breast of everything; she'd tell her friend about how she felt and promise her that she would never betray her.

The red-haired girl felt a lot more light-hearted for it and she was even smiling as she knocked twice on the front door and waited patiently for Alexia to answer.

There wasn't any hurry - she had all the time in the world.

Sure enough, she soon heard the sound of footsteps approaching from inside and the door handle now turned. The door swung open and Miaka looked out, smiling when she saw Manami standing there.

"Oh, Manami! So nice to see you!" She exclaimed warmly.

Manami smiled back but she was surprised that it had been Alexia's mother who had answered the door, since it was usually Alexia who rushed to see who was calling by.

"Oh, hi, Miaka. Is Alexia at home?"

Manami couldn't wait to see her friend and tell her everything that had been on her mind…

"Oh, I'm afraid not, Manami – she left the house quite early this morning. I think she might be at Rei's."

Manami flinched as Miaka mentioned the dark-haired girl's name and instantly the newfound feeling of goodwill evaporated.

"Rei?" she repeated as she gazed at Alexia's mother in consternation.

"Yes, she lives at the temple. I think you've been there before, right? I should think she's there either helping out or doing homework. Or she could be with her whole gang of friends! She spends every spare moment she has with them, you know?"

Every spare moment?

Manami felt like she'd been stabbed through the heart as she heard those words. "Anyway, why don't you call by? I'm sure that they'll be happy to see you!" Miaka continued, blissfully unaware of Manami's increasingly hurt feelings and then added. "Actually, Alexia said something about sleeping over, now I recall..."

_Alexia's going to a sleepover and she didn't ask me to come__? _Manami felt sick.

"Actually I think that I'll just head back to the hotel," she replied, forcing herself to speak in a casual voice that was in reality the complete opposite of what she was really feeling. Miaka looked a little taken-aback by this.

"Oh…I see," she replied in surprise. "Well, just as you like, dear. Would you like me to tell Alexia that you called by if I see her?" she added helpfully; Manami shook her head flatly.

"Oh no, that's okay, really," she turned down the offer in the same forced tone. "I'll just call by tomorrow before I leave. I have to go now."

Miaka was watching her curiously since she could tell that something was going on here.  
"Manami…are you feeling alright?" she asked gently with concern on her face. "You're looking a little pale and your voice sounds strange."

"Oh really, Mrs Risolto, I'm fine," Manami reassured her flatly, forgetting herself as she called the woman by her second name instead of her first, as was usual custom with all of Alexia's friends, as she turned away to leave. "It was nice seeing you, goodbye."

Miaka's eyes were filled with concern as she watched Manami walk down the garden path very stiffly and unlatch the gate.

What was wrong with the red-haired girl?

_There's something on that one's mind…_ she thought as she was about shut the door.

"Who was that?" Trista, who had been sat in the lounge the whole time, joined her aunt in the hallway.

"It was Alexia's friend, Manami," Miaka explained. "I told her that I think Alexia's at Rei's and she reacted rather oddly. I think she might be a little jealous of Alexia's new friends..."

"I see," Trista remarked. "Perhaps someone ought to talk to her," Trista remarked. "I shall go after her."

"Oh, okay, Trista! Well, it was nice to catch up," Miaka smiled gratefully. "I really wish you had more free time from your job."

"So do I, Miaka, so do I." Trista smiled back at her, then went to catch up with Manami. The girl was slinking down the street, her head down and collar up. It was cold, and the bitter wind whipped against her cheeks, causing them to ache as if she had been struck across the face. In fact, this was exactly how Manami felt. What Fargo had told her earlier that day had been a complete lie! Alexia had never been 'running errands'! So, why had he been there? Out of pity because Alexia couldn't be bothered?

Had she become nothing more than a back number to Alexia?

Obviously, now the girl had her new life here in Tokyo, her old one in Kyoto meant nothing to her!

"Manami," a voice called after her, but she chose to ignore it. Footsteps got louder, but she chose to ignore them, too. "Manami." The voice repeated and a firm hand on her shoulder brought her to a stand-still. She looked up at Trista, who at first she didn't recognise; however, after a moment, it clicked into place.

"You're Alexia's cousin, aren't you?" She said in a sullen tone and the young woman in question nodded. "What do you want?"

"I just happen to be heading in the same direction as you," she told her. "So I thought I would accompany you back to your hotel."

"I'm fine by myself, thanks all the same," the red-head muttered, and Trista shook her head.

"I am sorry, but I cannot allow you to walk by yourself while you are so clearly upset," she said firmly, and the girl let out a loud and annoyed sigh.

"Fine!"

They started to walk again, in silence, until Trista spoke up:

"I know that you're upset about Alexia," she said gently. "And that you feel betrayed now that she has new friends."

"Oh, it's not so much the new friends that bother me, it's the fact that she's keeping a secret from me." Manami found herself confessing.

"Oh?" Trista remarked with interest.

"Yeah, but it's not a secret anymore because I know!" The Plutonian couldn't help but smile to herself; she, of course, already knew what was happening.

"And is that what the videotape is?" She inquired mildly., indicating the item that Manami continued to hold tightly

"Yes," Manami responded. "I managed to record her revealing her secret, and now I'm going to make her sorry that she ever ignored me!"

"I see..." Trista looked at her. "But today you had a change of heart, didn't you? That's why you came to visit." Manami looked up at her in shock for a moment, then turned away quickly as she felt her cheeks start to burn. She didn't say anything, not that she really needed to. After a moment of awkward, embarrassed silence, Trista continued. "Look, Manami, how do you know that revealing this secret will stop Alexia from ignoring you? If I were her it would just make me want to stop talking to you altogether. And if this secret is as big as you are making it out to be, how do you think it will make Alexia feel? It might ruin the rest of her life - would someone, who wanted to be a true friend, want to do that? And one final thing - what about when you have to go back to Kyoto? Poor Alexia will be here, miserable and perhaps alone." Manami still didn't speak - a lot of this was making sense to her.

"I wanted Alexia's friendship back," she finally spoke. "And the only way I saw of doing this was by threatening to reveal her secret. I thought that she would rather give it up than have me tell people about it, and then she would have to rely on me as her only friend because she wouldn't be able to hang with her friends here anymore. I never, for the life of me, thought that perhaps she'd rather have the secret revealed..." she fell silent once more. "I hadn't thought about what will happen when I go home, either..." her voice became harder. "But then again, maybe I _want_ her to be miserable and alone - then she'll know how _I_ feel!" Trista said nothing, and so the pair walked the rest of the way to the hotel in tense quietness. When they reached the entrance Manami muttered "Thanks for walking me back, goodbye," and was about to go into the building when Trista took hold of her shoulder and whispered:

"Perhaps, if you hadn't chosen to shut yourself off from everyone after Alexia moved, the girls would still talk to you and you wouldn't feel so lonely." With that and a final, comforting smile, she walked away.

Manami simply stood, frozen to the spot, and stared at the departing Trista.

How had she known that? And how had she got her to talk about everything like that?

x x x x x

Merula knew from experience that the Scouts were likely to be at Rei's temple, and as usual her intuition didn't fail her. She regarded them for a moment – laughing at something Serena had said – whilst she pondered how she should make her entrance.

_Might as well just gatecrash their little gathering, no point in giving them any warning__! _She decided as she began to walk over.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen!" she greeted them gaily.

"_You_!" Lita growled as the group all leapt to their feet as she came into view.

"What are you doing here?" Rei demanded to know. Merula raised her hands as a sign that she meant no harm.

"Now, please, there's no need to get up and greet me!" she joked. "I'm not here to cause trouble before any of you open your mouths - I'm sure you guys are about as enthusiastic about the end of the world as I am - I'm not in any mood to die just yet," she laughed lightly. "I've almost done that once before, remember? And it's not fun, I can tell you that!"

"End of the world? What are you talking about?" Estrella exclaimed.

"Yes – tell us what you mean!" Luna pressed her.

"To cut a long story short – I just followed Fargo, who was accompanied by something doing an impersonation of an evil Amy to the Temple of Dark Moon!" the purple-haired Scout explained. "So, I _might_ be over-exaggerating when I say the end of the world's coming, but-"

"Fargo's with someone who is pretending to be me?!" Amy cut her off. "It has to be the shape-shifter!"

"But why have they gone to the Temple of Dark Moon?" Mina wondered out loud.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Darien pointed out.

"Is that by waiting here for Fargo to arrive so he can tell us?" Serena asked hopefully, not liking the idea of going back to the Temple of Dark Moon yet again. "Oh, _please_ say it is!" Darien shook his head, and Serena let out a fearful whimper.

"Great! Field trip time it is!" Merula said enthusiatically.

"Not for you it isn't!" Lita snapped at her.

"Come on, Lita – she _did_ come and tell us," Mina pointed out regretfully.

"Yeah, and I say she can come with us!" Serena suddenly announced.

"_What_?! How do you know that she's not just leading us into a trap again?!" Rei exclaimed.

"Well, surely if we go to the temple we'll get stuck in her trap anyway," Alexia spoke up. "At least if she's with us we can keep an eye on her."

"That's a valid point," Artemis agreed.

"We don't have time to debate this!" all of a sudden Amy cried out frantically. "Fargo could be in terrible danger! Let's just go!" Hearing the fear in their friend's voice, the group immediately started to walk towards the stairs. Merula leading the procession with Lita's green eyes firmly fixed on her.

"One false move and it will be the end of the world – for you," she muttered under her breath.

x x x x x

_So, here I am again..__. _Fargo couldn't help but think as he walked along a dank corridor deep within the Temple of Dark Moon. He was aware of the shape-shifter's presence just a few steps behind him, observing his every move carefully in case he tried to make an escape. As they walked further through the passageway Fargo noticed that the air was becoming more and more chilly, despite the blazing torches that were fastened to the walls. At first he assumed that he was just starting to feel the damp atmosphere of the underground system of catacombs, but with every step he took Fargo realised that the air was indeed growing increasingly colder. Furrowing his eyebrows, he hugged his shoulders and tried to ignore the icy atmosphere but he couldn't help but wonder what the cause of the sudden cold could be, considering the fact that this temple was located not a long way above a lake of molten lava. It was as he was considering this that his eyes glimpsed something near the ground that stopped him in his tracks. Surprise registered on Fargo's face - across the ground there rolled a low sheet of grey mist, which he could barely see through. It went up to his ankles and was slowly but surely spreading and covering the stone floor of the passageway.

_What IS it…__? _Fargo gazed, entranced by the phenomenon that he was witnessing before his eyes and for a moment he was too enthralled by the mist to look away. When he did tilt his head up however he realised with a start that the mist was in fact beginning to rise higher. A steadily expanding wall of mist was already forming in front of him, covering the area that he was only a few steps away from.

"What the...?" he couldn't help but utter aloud. He waited for the shape-shifter to tell him to be quiet and move on, however the remark never came; and it was then that Fargo suddenly realised he was alone. Wondering where his 'guide' could be the youth turned around...

_SSSSS!_

Fargo was blinded by a brilliant flash of green light the very instant that he tried to take a single step back down the tunnel. As he closed his eyes in stunned shock and rubbed his now aching head Fargo wondered dazedly what on Earth had just happened. As his eyes readjusted to the gloom he tentatively guided a finger towards where the flash of light had taken place.

_Sss…_

Just as he'd expected his finger met with some kind of invisible wall, which stopped it from going any further. As it touched the unseen force a faint radiance rippled around it as if his hand were touching the surface of water. The invisible barrier glowed green and hissed softly in response to his careful prod - a grim warning of what would happen if he attempted to pass through using greater force.

It was now clear that the shape-shifter had gone to the trouble of setting up the energy barrier to force him down the corridor and into the heart of the mist. Fargo swivelled around warily and stared again at the cloud, which was a thick grey and so dense that he could no longer discern the passageway which lay beyond it. Narrowing his eyes with determination Fargo made a resolve - when you couldn't go back then there was only one way to go - forward. Although his ever-present instinct screamed out against it he took one long step into the dense haze and emerged through to the other side. What he found on the other side surprised him even more than when he'd first seen the mist. A large area ahead of him was completely clear and then there was another wall of the grey fog, exactly like the one he'd just passed through. As he glanced around the area that he was standing in he realised that he was actually surrounded by the mist, which was swirling around continuously without a break in its surface, as if it were acting under its own will. As he looked around at the surrounding fog a new suspicion suddenly gripped him and he stooped to the ground to retrieve a tiny piece of granite which had come loose from the stonework. He threw the tiny fragment at the mist in front of him, and just as he'd expected the dense grey haze was disrupted by an intensely blinding flash of green light the moment that the stone disappeared through it. After a split-second the fiery glare faded away and as Fargo rubbed his eyes he realised that he'd been wrong earlier when he'd guessed that the barrier behind him had been set up to keep him heading onward and into greater danger. The real reason, as he now realised, was that the wards had been erected on either side of him to trap him. There was a sinking feeling in his gut that would have normally sent him running to the bath-room as Fargo realised that he'd let himself be led into this narrow area. But the question that preyed on his mind as he stood still was…why? Where had the shape-shifter gone?

Unless...

Fargo suddenly gasped and wildly threw himself on his back, hurling his hands up in front of his face defensively…multi-toothed death however failed to descend from above.

Weak with relief but still edgy about his trapped status Fargo lowered his hands back to his sides as he rose to his feet and again glanced around the area in which he stood, but found that the mist all around him was so thick that anything that might have been crouching beyond it was perfectly concealed. While he considered what he was going to do now Fargo also thought about the way in which the energy barriers seemed to work - when he'd prodded one the faint buzzing that had gone through his finger had made him tingly inside and the glow that had shone had been gentle and vague but the tiny piece of stone that he'd thrown at the other barrier had resulted in an intense, blinding flash. After thinking carefully about it Fargo realised that the walls must be designed to react not to the size of anything that tried to pass them but rather to the amount of force that was exerted against them. Folding his arms he tapped his foot impatiently on the floor and sighed in resignation.

"Okay…your move," he said to whoever lurked in the bounds of the mist. The following silence unnerved him a lot more than a reply would have done.

However…

As if something had been awakened by the sound of Fargo's voice a sudden movement became clear behind the thick wall of cloud - there was no sound of movement but the disturbance in the up to now empty air leapt to the red-head's attention at once. With stilled breath Fargo watched as two points of golden light broke the grey veil, cutting through like a pair of piercing, glowing knives. The thin slits gleamed with malevolence, burning the trapped youth to the very soul.

There was such a familiar feeling about this…

He soon realised that the points of light were eyes, and that these eyes that stared at him with such concentrated evil were as well-known as yesterday, as an old friend.

Familiar as death.

It was now apparent to Fargo that the shape-shifter had led him here to meet whoever was on the other side of the mist. Finally he couldn't bear the tense suspense and Fargo called out to the owner of the hate-filled eyes that burned relentlessly at him. "Come out and face me, whoever you are. Are you so scared of one person that you need to use smoke tricks and energy barriers to feel secure enough to peek around the corner at him?" he remarked scornfully to the unknown horror lurking just behind the mist. "If you're not too yellow to come out from the mist why don't you show yourself? Stop cowering over there!" In response to his bold challenge a faint, patronizing chuckle filtered through the curtain of grey and as he heard it Fargo's every instinct screamed at him in warning.

"I come out from the confines of this fog - with a glad heart," responded the mocking drawl and the suspicion that filled Fargo's mind and chilled his blood as he realised who it belonged to made him feel numb.

_He__'s…here?_

The narrow golden eyes emerged from the veil of coldness that had up until now shielded the owner from sight and Fargo momentarily leaned heavily against the wall of the passageway as he was finally revealed. The repellent eyes blazed with an imposing light, which dominated the area inside the mist and caused its rippling surface to glow as he stood tall and daunting before Fargo with his arms folded across his chest. Emperor Mu's mouth still bore the same arrogant grin that had always been the source of great hatred for Fargo as his handsome face was illuminated by the hellish fire of his own eyes. "Surprised to see me here, commoner?" Mu sneered as Fargo stared at him in blind disbelief. "Well, I guess that in the circumstances of the last time we met the word 'surprise' doesn't really come close to describing how shocked you must be to see me again. What's the matter, Fargo? You seem tense!" Fargo's eyes had been filled with chaos and confusion as he stared at this man, who had died by his hand several months ago. Of course he'd also thought the same about Keiju, but this was different - he'd actually seen Mu evaporate into a crackling cloud of energy right in front of him. But how it was that the former ruler of Earth could be here didn't matter as he stared at him with grim determination in his cold eyes and felt the power rising inside him already.

"I have no idea how you found your way back, Mu," Fargo declared in sheer contempt. "But I'm ready and eager to send you straight back to Hell."

"Oh no, please not again!" Mu laughed mockingly as he raised his head and his shoulders bobbed with scornful amusement. "You can't drink the water there!" There was something about Mu…something out of place which he couldn't quite pinpoint. Fargo frowned slightly as he felt certain that something here wasn't right at all.

This wasn't quite the Mu that he remembered - the ancient Emperor had always been far too busy acting superior to everyone and making threats to have the time to make jokes. In fact, as he looked more closely at him, Fargo saw that Mu didn't look _exactly_ the way that he had the last time they'd met - the night that Fargo had killed him with a single Light of Death filled with virtue and the power of his spirit. Now Mu seemed to be…well, more evil-looking and demonic than he'd been back then.

Not that he actually cared about any of this - Mu had somehow come back to life and that meant that he was going to die again…To Fargo's mind that was the whole game-plan.

"Things have changed since the last time you were in the flesh, Mu," the red-head remarked as he decided not to let himself be distracted by the strange creeping feeling of uncertainty that he felt. "If you weren't going to die again then you'd have a lot of stuff to catch up on."

"I already know everything that's happened since that night, Fargo," Mu replied, smirking as his eyes dimmed slightly so that they glinted at the red-haired boy menacingly. "Interesting time you've had, I must say! But tell me…how is Mercury these days?" The taunt had the effect on Fargo that was obviously the one he'd wanted it to achieve. Anger seethed in the youth's heart at the mere implication of Mu going after Amy all over again but knowing that this was just what the Emperor wanted he shoved the rage down out of the need to stay in control.

"What - you mean since you were chasing her skirt the last time?" he laughed mockingly as his eyes taunted the blonde villain. "Amy got over nearly being forced to marry you pretty quickly." Mu responded to this attempt to goad him into rage with a derisive laugh.

"The Princess Mercury is just like all other women - fickle to the core," he retorted scornfully. Fargo's eyes narrowed as he again felt that this just wasn't right at all. The Mu that he'd known would never have had the restraint to laugh off his taunt. The Mu that Fargo had known so well as his natural nemesis would have bellowed with rage and gone straight for his throat! But this guy was acting like he had…dignity?

That was something which Emperor Mu had _never_ possessed…

Suddenly realising what was happening but deciding to play along for the moment, Fargo nodded in a mock-agreeable way.

"It just strikes me as a little strange that she'd be air-headed enough to let a big and important man like you slip through her fingers," he replied with a suggestive twinkle in his mocking eyes. Mu merely snorted emphatically.

"She'll come round, Fargo - you'll see."

"Get real, Mu!" Fargo's laughter was derisive as he realised that no matter how different Mu seemed to have become he was still as deluded in his belief that Amy would ever feel anything other than fear and scorn for him as he'd ever been.

"Why don't you go and knock up some hell hound that you actually stand any chance with…like Cerberus, perhaps?" Mu sneered back at him and then Fargo suddenly laughed as he decided to stop this whole charade.

"I think I'll have to give you four out of ten for this act – the real Mu would _never_ have had the self-restraint to take everything that I just said," he remarked to the shape-shifter. "So, are you going to stop pretending to be other people and tell me who you actually are?" The thing that was now masquerading as Emperor Mu stared at him in silence for a few moments and then, unexpectedly, it grinned. As a cold chill spread through him Fargo suddenly realised that whatever this thing was it wasn't only responsible for the unnatural cold…it _was_ the cold!

"If you truly wish to know the answer to that question…then why don't you come and see for yourself?" Fargo remained wary of whatever trick the impostor might have planned for him next.

"Why don't you just explain it here and now shape-shifter?" he responded calmly.

"There is your first mistake," it told him, smiling coldly. "I am no shape-shifter, boy. I am something far beyond anything that you can possibly imagine."

"Who are you?" Fargo asked simply, growing tired of all the hinting and mystery. The golden eyes gleamed strangely.

"I'll tell you everything…if you come to _me_," it replied quietly. Fargo stared, baffled by its strange words.

"But…you're right here!" he pointed out slowly. The black gloved hand gestured towards the wall of mist that its owner had emerged from with a sweeping gesture.

"There," it replied, regardless of Fargo's remark. "Just beyond this mist lies the answer to all the questions. The barrier is now dispersed - will you walk through and discover all that you want to know and much more that you don't?" Fargo stared silently at the impostor and wondered what in the world was happening. Then without a word he started off into the direction which the unknown being had directed him. But Fargo had no intention of walking into whatever this thing had in store for him and he revealed this when he was just walking past. Aiming at the fraud's head Fargo suddenly jumped up and swung his foot at it. A deadly coldness shot through his leg and drained it of all feeling as it slid right through! As Fargo landed and stumbled against the wall, clutching his leg which now felt so numb that it was almost like it wasn't part of his body anymore, the intangible being that had impersonated Mu and so many other people laughed.

Its voice was cold and changed beyond all imagination and as it laughed Fargo felt the freezing coldness flow through his whole body. As the red-head tried to rise to his feet again despite his deadened leg events began to pick up. The 'shape-shifter' suddenly returned to its genuine form - mist. Fargo coughed and hacked helplessly as the thick cloud enveloped him, closing in on him and forcing him to breathe it in. Every sense in him screamed out in alarm as it was invaded by the cold alien mist. Fargo's body was completely devoid of sense or feeling in the aftermath of its invasion and stumbling blindly forward he tried desperately to escape. Such were the after-effects that he did not notice the large circle that he staggered into as he fell through the fog.

Engraved on the floor beneath his feet was the unholy symbol of the Temple of Dark Moon - the moon of conflicting halves - pure white and dark as night. And as soon as he fell into it he was ensnared at last in the trap that he had been drawn into with so much subtlety and cunning. The sound of moving stone beneath his feet made Fargo's convulsing body stiffen but it was already too late. The two halves of the moon slid apart and the black void yawning below swallowed him in the oblivion that it contained. And as Fargo fell into the void, the entity which had impersonated Alexia, Serena, Rei, Amy and Emperor Mu felt gleeful ecstasy as it contemplated just how near the day of its release now was. Now that the most important piece of its game was within its reach the end of all that existed would soon come to pass, just as it had always hungered for…

x x x x x

"So, you nervous to be here again?" Sailor Universe asked. Sailor Mercury pretended that she had not heard. Upon their arrival at the temple the group had split into teams to search for Fargo – and somehow Mercury had found herself alone with Universe, despite the fact that Jupiter was supposed to also be with them. As they hunted the catacombs for the missing youth, Mercury felt indignant to be paired up with the person she disliked most in the world. Mercury always tried her hardest not to hate anyone but her patience was close to being exhausted. "Hard as it may be for you to believe - I actually am! But then again, there isn't anything better that I like than the prospect of an upcoming fight." Universe laughed, regardless of her companion's silence.

"Is that so?" Sailor Mercury asked quietly.

"Most definitely, sugar," Universe replied with a toss of her braid. "There is nothing I like more than the rush of adrenaline during a fight and I say that very, very sincerely." Mercury was quiet again. Universe looked at the other Scout, who was walking a short way in front of her, and sighed. "What's the matter? Little tense about what might happen here?"

"No," Mercury replied. "That's not why I'm tense."

"No?"

"No."

"You're quieter than usual, sweetie. What's on your mind?" Universe inquired. Mercury did not readily reply. Then she spoke quietly.

"You know - you never did answer my question."

"Question?" Sailor Universe repeated.

"Yes. My question," Mercury turned and looked Universe right in the eye. "Why do you hate me so much?" she asked clearly. The question was hauntingly familiar.

"Like I said last time, it wasn't personal. I was just following Mu's orders, that was all."

"Then why did you insist on being placed in a group with me?" Mercury pointed out. "And why did you insist Jupiter go off by herself?" Universe shuffled uncomfortably.

"Your moves are the most defensive in the team. We're compatible. You can watch my back while I go in for the kill," she said in the end. "And Jupiter likes to be independent!"

"And they are the only reasons?" Mercury asked disbelievingly.

"What other reason could I have?" Universe snapped.

"You tell me." She said simply. Sailor Universe's eyes wavered. From a dark corner of her mind a tide of memories had begun to flood back that she could not ignore…

…_"You aren't very talkative tonight - what's on your mind?" Princess Universe's voice was faintly teasing as she spoke to her best friend__. Princess Mercury blushed slightly. _

_"Nothing," she said quietly. _

_"Oh, come on. You and I both know that that isn't true." Universe insisted. _

_"No, really, it is nothing," Mercury protested. _

_"Come on! Tell me…!" The princesses were sitting together on a balcony of the royal palace under the star-filled heavens. The two often came here to this spot when they wanted to spend time alone together. They had always done so since they had first become friends. She, the vibrant princess of the wandering band of brigands known throughout the galaxy as the Star Raiders, and she, the sweet and shy princess of Mercury. _

_"Nothing is the matter. Really," Princess Mercury insisted. Universe didn't give up. _

_"Come on! Tell me! I thought we were friends…" Princess Universe added a twinge of sadness to her voice for good effect. Mercury's blush was now deep and her eyes were fixed on her lap. A thought entered Universe's mind and she grinned. "Ohhh! I see!" she laughed and winked at Mercury. "You've seen a boy you like!" _

_"What?" Mercury's eyes jerked up and her face was flaming now. "No! That is not it!" _

_"Really?" Universe raised an eyebrow knowingly. _

_"No! Honestly!" Universe laughed warmly - how she loved this girl._

_"Alright! I believe you!" then her face became serious. "But honestly, Mercury, if you ever need any help with boys then all you need to do is come to me. You know that, don't you?" _

_"Of course." Princess Mercury assured her best friend. _

_"Good," Universe laughed again. "Anyway, __I__ should know. I have all the men fawning over me whenever we go to events!"…_

…"Universe…"

Universe snapped out of her reverie as she realised that Mercury had spoken to her. The other Scout's voice was not as defensive anymore as she actually felt a tiny bit concerned as she stared at her companion. The Mercurian Scout had been watching Universe as she had been lost in her fond memories and wondered if there had been anything wrong with her. Universe felt so embarrassed as she realised that she'd been caught daydreaming about happier times by Sailor Mercury that her cheeks actually became red with mortification as she clenched her teeth and breathed heavily.

"What is it?" she almost snarled as she felt furious with herself for allowing herself to be weak, even though it had only been for a moment or two. A wonderful dreamy moment as she'd thought about the time she had been happy and had had family and friends who she'd loved with all her heart. Sailor Mercury had felt surprised as she had watched Universe seemingly falling into a dream in the middle of their conversation. It must have been truly wonderful because the purple-haired girl had smiled fondly while she had been lost in it.

Not a cruel or mocking smile but one of pure happiness…of love.

Mercury had found herself almost lost for breath as she had taken in what she had seen, hardly believing it. Universe had looked beautiful in this place of evil - her smile had been pure and uncomplicated. Mercury had found herself smiling too, the loveliness of the purple-haired Scout's face had made her feel warm inside. Everything that the rogue Sailor Scout had done to her and her friends had faded from her memory as she had watched the contented peacefulness in Universe's face. The wish to see her eyes had been so great that the blue-haired girl had walked closer to her…but now the moment was over and everything changed again. The fierce anger that burned along with the shame in Universe's face made Mercury gasp and draw back from her in shock.

"I was just…" she stammered in distress as Universe glared at her in sheer anger.

"WHAT?" Universe barked. Mercury composed herself and shook her head.

"Nothing," she replied softly. Seeing the nervousness in her companion's eyes Universe made an effort to control herself and smirked bitterly as her anger began to ease away again. It didn't matter - she'd have enough time to agonise about how things had once been when this was over. It was the past…it was gone forever. Universe knew that she had to tell herself that over and over again until she got it. It didn't have anything to do with the way things were now…and things were certainly different these days.

"You know, are you _sure_ that you wanna hang around with those other Sailor Scouts?" Universe smirked as her eyes glittered with the bitterness of her resolve. "I've just had a nice idea - why don't you hook up with _me_?" she taunted, although there was a wistful look in her eyes as she gazed at Mercury's back. "Together we could take out the rest of the Sailor Scouts no problem. Yeah, no doubt about it, babes - you and I would make a team that would rock the heavens!" Sailor Mercury met her bitter eyes with a lingering trace of sadness in her own.

"Let's just be on our way, shall we?" She murmured softly as she turned away from the other Scout again. The confusion that Mercury felt was a lot stronger than the nervousness that she'd been stricken with for a brief moment. The blue-haired Scout couldn't understand Sailor Universe at all. A short while ago she had seemed to be at peace and her face had almost glowed with joy as she had thought about whatever had made her so happy. Now her eyes were cold once again and the bitter sneer had returned to her lips. Mercury couldn't understand how somebody could feel so wonderful for such a short time and then return to despising the world again at a moment's notice. But with a slight start of surprise she remembered that she'd noticed such a change in Universe's personality before in the hotel in which she had been held prisoner by Emperor Mu when they'd first met. For a fleeting moment a gentle, almost sweet, nature had broken through her malevolence and then vanished again just as briefly as it had appeared…

"Well, aren't _you_ a cool customer?" Universe replied, snickering, although that wasn't the way she was feeling at all as she watched the silent Mercury staring off into the darkness and wondered what was going on in her head. "Oh, I'm sorry, Mercury…did I scare you just now? You're not as naïve as I once figured, I guess…at least you know enough these days to realise that I hate all of your guts!" The blue-haired girl turned back to face her serenely.

"If that is the way it must be," she replied gently, knowing that this was neither the time nor the place for her to be contemplating Sailor Universe's true nature. "But for now just help me find Fargo before it's too late."

x x x x x

…The air was vile and stagnant as Fargo breathed in and out heavily.

It tasted like death itself.

His back was aching all over since he had landed hard upon a crumbling rock structure after his fall. Fargo's eyes were screwed up tight against the pain that throbbed in his head as he tried to rise unsteadily to his feet.

It was as if they were working under their own power that his feet found the ledge just below where he lay. Fargo stood up, steadying himself by keeping one hand on the crumbling rock. For several minutes he stood, still clinging to the rock face as he waited until he could get his head together. Gradually he became aware of the great howling all around him as if this place, wherever it was, was filled with an intense, ferocious wind.

Fargo counted to three and then forced himself to open his eyes.

Almost instantly a brilliant glaring light forced him to close them again quickly.

As his eyes stung as he held them closed Fargo took several more long gulps of the foul air.

_Where the hell am I__? _Fargo wondered as he continued to hold onto the rock and breathe slowly, and as he did so he thought of what he had been looking at while his eyes had been open, and a frown crept over his face. The more he turned it over in his head the more it boggled his mind. No longer caring about the pain Fargo opened his eyes again.

He stared at the spectacle he had been thinking of a moment ago, and this is what he saw.

Before him there stretched a yawning black abyss which seemed to have depth without ending. Rising up out of the impenetrable darkness was a pillar of jagged rock about half a mile wide. Ten feet in the air above him the pillar ended in several tall pinnacles of sharp rock which curled in the manner of the cruel talons of some bird of prey. And it was in the grip of these claws that the blinding light had its source.

Now that Fargo's eyes had got so used to the brilliance he found that he was able to gaze up directly at the source of the light. As he did his mouth fell open in awe as he tried to take in what he saw - a huge sphere of intense white energy, which pulsated within the clutches of the claws of dark stone.

Whatever this thing was - it was so powerful that it gave off an incredible aura.

Fargo felt his mind go blank as he stared, fixated, at the amazing phenomenon that was just a short way above him.

It was while his mind was so devoid of thoughts that he heard a voice speak to him.

_-So, we meet again at last-_

The words slithered their way into Fargo's mind through the back of his skull; and the youth knew the voice immediately.

He felt vaguely surprised that he did not feel terror gripping his very soul as he remembered when he had heard that terrible voice before.

But strange as it seemed, he felt nothing at all.

_-I have been expecting you__. I have awaited your coming for so long-_

Yes, oh yes. Fargo definitely knew that it was the same voice for sure.

The words washed over him like a great tide of oblivion. Whenever that voice spoke it was the only thing that existed in a universe of nothingness and he had no choice but to heed its words.

"What are you?" Fargo's voice was flat as he spoke; drained of all feeling and the words only came with a real effort.

_My mind is different around this thing…_he realised. _Whenever it speaks to me my will is not my own. Its very presence overwhelms me and leaves no room for me to think or feel…_

_-Much more than a limited creature such as you could ever begin to comprehend. You cannot hope to grasp my very being. I am the very antithesis of existence itself, which came into being a countless measure of time before creation itself-_

No doubt about it. It was the voice from his dream. The dream he had had the night before the day his troubles had begun once again.

"Where did you come from? The Negaverse?" Fargo droned lifelessly.

_-The Negaverse is little more than a child__. I am omnipotent. Forever. I had existed for time incomprehensible before the children of the Moon Kingdom and the rest of the planets were even contemplated-_

"What are you? Where did you come from?"

_-Before the dawn of time and the birth of the universe I was spawned in the freezing cold darkness of non-existence__. I was created before life was even a trifling thought. As such I exist outside of existence itself. Now I desire for more than that. The hour will soon arrive when I shall finally be able to enter the material world. The end of my exile for countless time is nigh-_

"I won't let that happen," Fargo's voice faltered as he said the words. But there was now emotion behind them as he resisted the formidable will of the voice.

_-Who are you to permit me anything__? You are nothing. An invisible microbe in the whole infinity of creation-_

Fargo's felt his eyes close as he felt the limitless power of the voice close in on him, threatening to drown his soul.

_-You are nothing__. You have nothing. All that you once had was your name and now that too is gone…-_

"You're wrong, you know," Fargo spoke quietly as he opened his eyes again. "I have a name."

_-You have no name that is truly yours…-_

"I've chosen a name for myself. It's Fargo!" He was speaking with growing strength now.

_-Your life is meaningless__. What worth can possibly be attached to any thought or choice made by a lowly thing such as you?-_

"It doesn't matter. I've finally realised what is truly important. I have found a home here on Earth. I have found friends. A family." As the aura rose up around him threatening to overwhelm him Fargo once more was forced to strain in order to speak. "My sisters…the Sailor Scouts…Serena…Rei…Lita…Mina…and Alexia," for a moment the grip the voice had on him wavered. "I have found a brother…Erin. An aunt…Luna. An uncle…Artemis. A little cousin…Estrella." Fargo closed his eyes once more, but not because of the power of the voice this time. In fact the power it had held over him a few moments before was now dwindling away.

When he opened his eyes again they shone true. The knot in his guts that he had carried around with him for so long was finally gone, banished by his thoughts of the friends he had found here on Earth.

That…and something else too.

"I have found someone to love…Amy." Fargo breathed, finally admitting to himself just how much Amy was to him. The voice could no longer reach him and Fargo stood, no longer under its thrall.

_-So do you mean to say that you wish to be destroyed completely__? I can make your wish come true-_

"No, you can't. You said it yourself. Your only power lies in what you can make people think they heard and see just like Erin."

_-It will not be so for much longer__. Tonight I will be released from my exile from the material world. For it is tonight that I will awaken in a living body…-_

Fargo's eyes narrowed. He didn't like the sound of that.

"A body?" he repeated.

_-I have waited for countless aeons for a body that will survive until the end of time and forever more__. I knew that the time would come that such a being would come to the place where I have lain imprisoned since my spawning. And that being is… you-_

The sphere of light pulsated. The claws of rock began to move slowly out as for the first time since its inception long before the dawn of time the nameless entity tried to move from where it had lain in captivity since the moment of its birth.

Fargo watched captivated as the claws of stone splintered easily and the light began to spread throughout the chamber.

_-You are the vessel which will bear me into the physical world__. I will enter your body and will awaken into your world in one day. Then you will know what oblivion truly means…-_

"Only my body," Fargo responded. "Not my soul."

Then he was lost as the white glow surrounded him.

He felt nothing. He heard nothing. He knew nothing.

Fargo's mind went blank.

x x x x x

After an hour of searching, the Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, Erin and the cats met once again in the main hall of the temple, all feeling like they had failed.

"As far as I could see the place was completely deserted," Venus remarked. "No sign of anyone."

"Are you _sure_ he was coming here?" Luna asked Universe, her voice and eyes full of distrust.

"Yeah! I practically followed him right into here!" the purple-haired Scout responded sharply, then began to walk off.

"Hey! Where do you think _you're_ going?" Jupiter commanded. Universe looked over her shoulder and shrugged.

"Home? Fargo obviously must've left already – so I'm outta here!" she winked and gave the peace sign. "Later." she stalked off. Mercury looked around at the others, then suddenly realised something.

Yet again Universe had managed to get out of answering her question.

"If Fargo isn't here, where can he be?" she exclaimed, brushing aside the realisation.

"I'm right here." Fargo's voice piped up. Mercury gave a gasp of shock as he limped into the hall, looking worse for wear.

"Fargo!" they all exclaimed.

"Where have you been?!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"What happened?" Charon added.

"Don't ask…" he murmured weakly, then promptly passed out.

Mercury was over by Fargo's side within a moment after he had fallen to the ground. As the boy who she had come to care for more than any other lay outcold on the hard and unforgiving stone of the temple floor she fell to her knees, ignoring the ache this caused and curled her arms around his helpless figure in a protective embrace.

"What's wrong with him?" she cried as she frantically tried to rouse him from the deep swoon that he had fallen into in vain. Not liking to see her friend so distressed Sailor Moon put her hand on Mercury's shoulder to calm her.

"Relax, Mercury - I'm sure that Fargo's just weak after fighting a monster or something," she told her distraught companion in a soothing voice. "Maybe he had to battle the shape-shifter."

"The sooner we get him back to your place the better," Erin put in with a nod of his dusky head. Mercury looked up at them tearfully and their pensive faces reminded her that as long as they remained in this place they always remained in extreme danger.

"Well, let's not outstay our welcome," she said decisively as she pulled herself together for the time being - there would be time enough to feel frantic about Fargo's unconscious state when she had brought him to safety. "This place is not safe - let's get out now and never return." Sailor Charon could feel the emotion in Mercury's voice.

"That's the way to go," she said in a supportive voice. Mercury reluctantly laid Fargo's head tenderly down on the floor and rose to her feet as Tuxedo Mask walked up to where he lay and stooped down to slip his sturdy arms beneath the limp body and lifted him up in order to carry him out of the temple.

"Be careful!" Mercury pleaded anxiously, unable to take her eyes from Fargo who had always been so vibrant and seemingly indestructible and now seemed so weak and vulnerable to danger.

"Of course," Tuxedo Mask reassured the worried Mercurian. Sailor Moon turned and stood facing the wide archway which would lead them into the world of the living and with her back firmly facing the nightmare realm - she never intended to gaze upon this foul place ever again.

"Okay, we've done all that we came here to do," she told her team as they all turned to face the way out along with their leader. "Let's go home now - all of us." As one the Sailor Scouts, Luna, Artemis, Estrella, Tuxedo Mask and Erin nodded their heads gravely and began to make their way through the portal; not one of them aware of the turmoil that the unconscious Fargo was trapped in…


	22. Chapter TwentyOne: 'People that Matter'

**Chapter 21:** 'People that Matter…'

As the black high-heel came into contact with the stone roof a sharp 'crack' echoed through the air. Sailor Universe's eyes were screwed tightly closed as she tried her hardest to ignore _it_. But now she found that she just couldn't do it any longer…  
Universe could hear the voice calling to her. Her face was tortured as she put her hands on her head and gritted her teeth against the pain in her soul. All day she'd struggled against it and desperately tried to ignore the turmoil that now raged in her heart but now she felt exhausted by the never-ending, and now as she realised, futile struggle. Ever since she'd been with Mercury in the Temple of Dark Moon the day before she had heard the voice that lay trapped in her soul, whispering to her every minute. The voice of her true self had once again found its way into her heart after she had been able to keep it buried for a while and as it rebelled against her new self it threatened to drive her over the edge. As she had lain on her sofa and gritted her teeth, trying to drive her own voice out of her mind Merula had bitterly thought about the way she'd been suffering lately…she'd been certain that her old self had been dead but she'd been proven wrong on the night that it had whispered to her when she'd been comforting the frightened Estrella.  
Ever since she'd met up with those Sailor Scouts again she'd…It had been this thought that had caused her to snap her eyes open suddenly. Profound revelation had slowly filtered into the pair of fiery orbs as she had considered the fact that her torment had begun on the very day she had been reunited with the other Sailor Scouts. In that one moment of clarity Merula had understood what had caused her former self to reawaken inside of her. Them. Their presence in her life was the cause of her former self's attempts to free itself from her soul. As she had gazed up at the ceiling with a glint of steel in her eyes she had known all too well that if they were responsible for the suffering she was going through then there was only one thing that she could do…Beneath her closed eyelids Sailor Universe's eyes were anguished as she stood at the edge of the roof of her apartment block and considered her entire life up until this moment. When she reopened her eyes she was finally ready.  
"I'll show you guys," she said aloud as a cruel grin split her face, despite the pain she felt in her heart, which flashed in her eyes like bleak lightning. "You'll all see…"

Tonight it would all finally be over.  
One way…or another.

x x x x x

_I have to find her__! I've got to find Amy! _

_Fargo's body was cold and numb as he ran on and on, never stopping for even an instant._

_His legs felt dead, like they'd been running for hours on end. And yet there was no respite for Fargo as he was pushed forward, driven by the terrible feeling of urgency when he rightfully should have collapsed out of sheer exhaustion long ago. His surroundings were all a hazy blur around him as he ran._

_Fargo had no idea where he was nor what he was doing there, wherever there was, and he was all but on the verge of fainting from fatigue. That lack of knowledge scared him._

_All he did know was that he just __had__ to find Amy._

_Somehow, although he had no idea how he knew this, she could make all of this stop._

_Fargo suddenly came to a halt as he stumbled and almost toppled over._

_He__ stood with his back bent over and his hands cupped to his knees as he coughed violently finally overwhelmed by the sheer ache of weariness that made his overworked limbs tremble. For several awful moments he heaved and his shoulders jolted as he was unable to catch his breath. Eventually when he had composed himself he looked up…and stared at the utterly unexpected sight that met his eyes._

_A tall building towering above him which had a great round clock built into its tower._

_Fargo gasped and stared at his surroundings, which were now clear as day. On his face was a haunted look. A short distance away from the building he saw several flagpoles. The area around him was a large stretch of flat tarmac with trees growing around the steps leading up to the great wooden double-doors of the oppressive building. On the other side of this place there was a pair of metal gates behind which Fargo could make out…_

_Nothing._

_Fargo quickly jogged over to the gates and, taking hold of the bars, he poked his head between them and looked around. He saw a familiar-looking street all around him as he glanced about. Buildings, stores and the like._

_Fargo glanced around the yard again…and now he realised that he was standing in the schoolyard of Crossroads Junior High._

_But where was everybody?_

_And why was it so quiet?_

_Fargo looked__ through the bars again. It was strange but he could not seem to focus on anything beyond the trees which marked the end of the street. Everything after that point seemed to be hazy, almost like he was standing in the middle of a dense fog._

_No, he realised it was more like standing too close to a painting in an art gallery. Or it was what he assumed that must be like since he'd never been to a gallery in his life._

_Fargo shook his head slowly from side to side as if trying to clear his head._

_His first instinct had been to levitate over the gates to the other side and then run down the street but instead he drew his head back from the bars and stepped away._

_If what he had seen outside the schoolyard had ever been the street he knew it wasn't now._

_Fargo took a deep breath and another look around the yard…and froze._

_He'd glimpsed a figure standing a short distance away from where he stood. Whoever she was she was wearing the same school uniform he'd seen worn by Serena and…_

_His mind did a somersault._

_Fargo blurted out her name before he'd even realised who she was._

_"Amy!"_

_Within the space of an instant he was right behind her._

_Amy did not reply nor did she even turn to face him._

_"Amy!" Fargo repeated as he reached out and caught hold of her arm, even though she was showing no sign of going anywhere. "Wait up!" Amy turned slightly and half glanced over her shoulder at him. On her face there was a nervous and anxious expression. Everything about her told him that she would have rather been anywhere but there. "Where've you been recently?" Fargo asked._

_"Fargo…" she whispered quietly._

_"I haven't seen you for quite a while!" Fargo pressed her. Amy lowered her eyes guiltily. _

_"That's because…"_

_"Why?" Amy did not continue and closed her eyes. An unaccountable emotion seized hold of Fargo there and then. "I'm scared," he told her softly although he had no idea why. Amy opened her eyes and sort of glanced at him again._

_"You really should be," she murmured__._

_Then the whole mood changed._

_Fargo knew it was coming, for he saw the rising panic in her eyes like the gathering of dark thunder clouds before the storm. "Fargo…" Amy gasped in a low voice as her eyes were suddenly wide and fearful. Fargo realised that her soft arm had stiffened in his hand._

_"What?" he demanded sharply, ignoring her fear for the time being. "What is it?!"_

_"Look!" Amy wailed as she tried desperately to back away but was unable to since his hand still held onto her arm. Fargo looked down at his hand and his stomach was suddenly filled with ice. His hand was an animal's claw, covered in grey hairs._

_Instinctively Fargo raised his other hand to look at it. It too was changing to become just like the other. Fargo's breath had left him and he gazed in horror at the claws that had replaced his hands._

_"Amy…" he manag__ed to utter, too shocked to even break into a cold sweat._

_Amy screamed. A sound of pure desperate terror he would never have believed her to be capable of producing had he not heard it for himself._

_"Amy!" he screamed as his teeth began to change and his mouth filled with savage fangs which dripped with saliva._

_"AMYYYYYYYYYY!!"_

"Ahhh…"

Fargo's face was covered in perspiration as he lay rigidly beneath the blankets and stared up at the ceiling with widened eyes.He felt on the verge of hyperventilation as his heart pounded and he could feel his blood rushing in his ears.

Fargo knew that his body was frenzied with adrenaline right now but he couldn't feel it at all.

As he gradually began to calm down Fargo remained on his back and went on staring at the blue ceiling which he found to be somehow fascinating in his state of mind, half-way between sleep and waking.

He didn't feel a thing.

The coolness of the sweat that dripped down his face and the pounding of blood in his ears as well as the pain in his heart did not reach him.

His emotions.

Fargo had awakened but only physically. Mentally he was still in turmoil.

As he lay in the bed that Erin had given up for him in the spare room of the Anderson household all alone in the early hours of the morning Fargo contemplated what was going on.

The thing that now resided within his soul, sitting there like a spider in the middle of a web.

The Entity had invaded his body like a hostile cancer and its presence purged him of pain or emotions.

Thinking about just how close he had come to being just as evil as the inhuman thing that had violated his body, his face remained the same as it was.

The Sailor Scouts, the cats and Erin.

Those closest to him.

How could he ever speak to them again?

Fargo's weakness did not hinder him as he rose from the bed and his feet touched the floor.

It was separate from his heart and not part of him.

He knew exactly what he was going to do, what he knew had to be done as he went up to the window and undid the catch.

He could no longer put his friends…no - his family - in danger by being among them. Letting them try to help him.

This was Fargo's problem, Fargo's responsibility, Fargo's fight.

Nobody else should be involved.

Without even looking back, he pushed the window open and stepped through it and onto the window ledge.

In that moment of decision the course of destiny was altered.

By the side of the bed behind him there was suddenly a flash of white light which crackled very much like that of a fire that was on the brink of going out.

The Charonian Ice Blossom was flashing with an almost anguished light from its position where Amy had lovingly placed it after Fargo had been lowered into the bed and the others had tactfully left her alone with him. The natural miracle was in turmoil as the young man who it had told would remain by the side of the last Mercurian girl alive for the rest of their days resolved to go against his destiny.

A Charonian Ice Blossom had never been wrong about the pairing of lovers before…

But still Fargo had decided to throw away the thing that it had determined would be his and so the Blossom was thrown into doubt and confusion.

With a flaring burst of the light the flower shattered into countless tiny pieces which all sparkled like tiny crystal stars as they showered the room in a glittering veil.

The Charonian Ice Blossom was completely destroyed and its heavenly light broke as it was robbed of its reason to glow.

Fargo hadn't noticed the end of the flower, nor even the short flash of intense light that had fleetingly lit the darkened room.

Sending out a silent farewell to the boy and girl in the house he had just left Fargo set off into the early morning sky.

For he could not afford to be around any innocents.

An uncontrolled Light of Death could be more devastating than he could imagine and Fargo didn't want anybody getting hurt because of him.

x x x x x

"Universssse…" the low, deep voice that hissed out of the darkness was filled with burning hate. The sound of rushed breathing could have been heard from the middle of the thicket if there had been any to hear it among the ancient gnarled trees that were spread all around.  
Visitors to the wild forest had been uncommon since the appearance of some kind of terror of the night that had been frantically described by the trembling few who had glimpsed it baring its teeth savagely, observing them from the darkness beneath the tree branches. Word had spread that this dangerous creature would chase hikers away if they strayed near to its territory and in the days that had followed the forest had become a place that had been avoided by all but a brave or reckless few.  
A low animal-like growl filtered through the damp air as his chaotic thoughts centred around _her_. Since he had fled from the Temple of Dark Moon he had lived like an animal with only the wild beasts that dwelt here for company and without any contact with humans, except the occasional encounter with ramblers who he would chase away on sight. The forest had been combed a few times but he'd been able to remain undiscovered as he had lain in the darkness watching them all with malevolence in his eyes.  
Ever since the day his mind had been shattered his thoughts had wandered carelessly, but now they had become invaded by _her_ eyes. The fiery eyes of the person he both hated and feared most would creep into his dreams and never allow him a moment of peace…  
Sailor Universe's burning eyes taunted him. It couldn't go on - he couldn't live like this. If he went on living in terror then he would lose what senses he still had.  
Dark Jester made up his mind for the first time in a long while and, as he set off to leave the dark forest for first time since he'd stumbled into it, there was murder in his heart.  
It couldn't go on.  
It had to end…

x x x x x

Estrella sighed blissfully as she stretched out on the window-sill in Alexia's room. The spot was a perfect sun trap, and the rays of the afternoon sun filtered through the glass of the window and warmed the cat's fur wonderfully. It was the first time in a while she'd had an opportunity to relax in her favourite spot and she had hoped nothing would disturb her. She could hear Alexia softly humming as she sat at her desk doing homework.

"Alexia?" Estrella spoke up, her eyes still closed.

"Hmm? Yeah, 'strella?" The girl swung around on her chair to face the cat.

"How are you feeling about this morning?" she asked, her green eyes flicking open. "Y'know, about Manami?" Alexia smiled as she placed her pen down.

"I'm feeling fine about it – after all, something good came out of it." Manami had arrived at the house that morning to tell Alexia that the flight she had been due to get that evening had been cancelled, and so the girl would be in Tokyo for another day. Since her stay had been lengthened Manami had taken the decision to give Alexia extra time to make her choice regarding her future as a Sailor Scout. What Alexia didn't know was that the red-head had only decided to extend the deadline because of what Trista had said to her. The woman's words had given the girl a sleepless night – had she been right about the other girls in Kyoto? Perhaps she had, but Manami still wanted Alexia to feel as miserable as she did. However, Trista's remarks still haunted her thoughts and caused her to doubt herself at moments, so she was as thankful for the extra day as the Scout was, for it meant she coild have more time to decide whether she could actually hand the video over to the press and potentially destroy her former best friend's life completely.

"You still haven't decided what you're going to do?" Estrella asked; Alexia nodded her head.

"The way I see it, there's only one thing I _can_ do..." The Scout of Charon sighed as her hand reached up to touch the Star Pendant around her neck. "I'm going to have to give up being a Sailor Scout. I won't let the others be dragged into this."

"There _must_ be some other way," Estrella said, her voice despondent.

_Beep...beep...beep..._

Their conversation was cut short by the sound of Alexia's communicator.

"Oh hey, Serena, what's up?" Alexia greeted the blonde as she appeared onscreen.

"Amy just called me," Serena began. "She went to check on Fargo because she left him resting in his room all day, but when she went into the room he wasn't there! She and Erin have been looking for him and haven't found him. We're all going to meet at Amy's now."

"Okay, we'll be there a.s.a.p." Alexia looked over at Estrella, who was getting to her feet.

"So much for my relaxing afternoon," she couldn't help but say, regretfully leaving her favourite resting place.

x x x x x

Alexia and Estrella met Mina and Artemis, who had also been informed of the situation, outside their house and they headed together to Amy's, all the while discussing where Fargo could be and also what could have happened to him at the Temple of Dark Moon on the previous day. Since he had failed to wake from his unconciousness whilst the group had been together they had never discovered what his purpose had been in that place of evil. When they arrived they were greeted by a concerned-looking Erin, who led them into the lounge, where a pale-faced Amy was being comforted by Serena. The other Scouts, Darien and Luna were also there.

"Are you sure there's nowhere you haven't checked?" Mina inquired gently as she saw how upset Amy was; the blue-haired girl nodded.

"It's hopeless," she murmured. "We've looked _everywhere_."

"He can't have gone far, Amy, he wouldn't just up and leave without some kind of explanation, would he?" Rei said reassuringly. Amy just shrugged and sighed miserably.

"I'm scared," she said suddenly, tears glinting in her blue eyes. "Scared that I'll never see him again!" sobs wracked her body as she broke down. Serena quickly wrapped her arms around the poor girl.

"You can't think like that, Aims, it's not good for you," she comforted.

"But…But…" Amy faltered between sobs. "I can sense it, Serena! Something awful - right here!" she placed her hands over her heart. "I've never felt anything like it before, it's a dread so terrible that I can't begin to describe it." She stood and turned away from the group, her eyes lowered. "I wish I could explain it, I really do, but all I know is that it's something to do with Fargo."

Alexia looked at the girl, her ice-blue eyes full of sympathy. Gingerly she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, Amy, I'm sure everything will be alright."

"Yes, Fargo won't do anything stupid," Estrella piped up.

"If he does, then we'll sort him out!" Lita announced.

"That's right," Rei agreed.

"If he loves you Amy as much as he seems to, he won't do anything to hurt you!" Mina smiled, and it was infectious.

"Oh, you guys," she sniffled. "I'm so fortunate to have such good friends."

"Come on, let's go out and have another look for him - I bet he's not far away!" Mina grinned, taking the blue-haired girl's arm.

"Yes, let's do that." Amy agreed. Her disposition seemed sunnier, however deep within her heart that painful nagging feeling of impending doom was still there…

x x x x x

_Who am I?_

_Where did I come from?_

_Why have I been allowed to live up to now?_

_"Fargo!"_

_Fargo…_

_That's my name. Don't wear it out, will you?_

The evening was such a cold one. The wind tugged at his hair and whipped his cheeks.

He hardly felt it.

Although he stood in this place all alone he was at the same time not alone at all.

_In his mind's eye he saw a girl with long blonde hair standing there in front of him__. Long braids, beginning in a pair of pom-poms which stuck out on each side of her head like a pair of brass door knobs, flowed down to her waist._

_"Why do you always have to be like this?" Serena complained at him, hands on hips._

_Like…? What am I like, Serena? What do I always have to be like?_

Below him there was a yawning great emptiness, then the gaudy lights which flickered from the buildings that dominated the city.

In the pit of his stomach he was aware of the feeling he always got when he was in a high up place.

_Without telling him what she meant Serena faded back into the void of his mind._

_"Fargo!"_

_Fargo?_

_That's what I'm called…now._

_Another girl appeared in his mind. Raven dark hair cascaded around her slender body like a cloak of night. She was wearing the garb of a priestess._

_"Why not try being honest just for once?" Rei snapped waspishly at him._

_Honest? Rei…am I ever?_

It was so cold. And his body ached with weariness.

_A tall, well built girl with brown hair took Rei's place as she __departed just as Serena had._

_"This is just like you! I knew that you were gonna do this!" Lita growled._

_Too true, Lita. Too true. Am I really as predictable as that?_

It seemed as though it had taken him hours to find his way here through the streets.

Actually his flight had taken so much of his slowly depleting energy he had collapsed and had remained outcold for several hours. Upon awakening and discovering he had not travelled as far as he'd hoped to he had come straight here as if it had been scratched into his brain in case he forgot.

Now here he was, in the final hour.

_"Fargo!"_

_Still here._

_Another blonde with bright blue eyes but who, unlike the previous blonde, seemed to flow with grace confronted him in the silence of his mind._

_"What do you think you're doing here in a place like this?" Mina demanded, gazing at him accusingly._

_What I have no choice but to do! I wish I knew, Mina…I honestly wish that I knew…_

As he stood far above the street his eyes were fixed upon the lights, which bordered the horizon of the darkening sky.

But they saw nothing.

_"Fargo!"_

_It's that name again…_

_A fifth girl stood gracefully before him. Her dark hair hung over her shoulder in a plait as she fixed him with her fathomless blue eyes._

_"Do you think that all your problems are just going to go away?" Alexia asked him sternly._

_I can only wish that it could be as easy for me as that. Alexia…I'm done with living now…_

The ceaseless sound of traffic seemed as if it were blaring behind a wall of glass.

He was vaguely aware of it but he couldn't have cared less.

_Next came not a girl but rather a boy with jet black hair and brown eyes._

_"Because of you I've so much to live for now! I've learnt such a lot from you…" Erin gushed eagerly._

_Yeah, right. I have nothing to teach you, Erin. You had it in you all along. All I did was appeal to it, which was something that anyone would have done if there weren't so many worthless people in this world…_

He was here. The time was now.

All that was left for him was to begin.

So why was he taking so long about it?

_"Fargo."_

_Who's that?_

_This time the voice who called his name was neither angry nor gushing with gratitude that he didn't deserve._

_It was an almost silent whisper. One that he would have certainly not heard if his mind had not been devoid of all thoughts._

_This voice bore only sadness._

_In his mind there was now a girl who stood with her back to him._

_She slowly turned to meet his eyes and his entire being jolted with recognition._

_Was that the lady of the lake he could see now? Hair which seemed to shine like the sea. Her eyes were like polished sapphires. Her skin was so delicate and creamy that he wondered if someone like this could possibly exist in this world._

_"Stay with me?" Amy's accented voice was tinged with sorrow because she knew what his answer would be and yet she could not help but to try._

_I'm…tired…_

Fargo could not even bear to even think of her name. If he had then he knew that he wouldn't have the strength to carry on with what he planned to do.

Standing on the roof of the bell tower, as the sun set for what would be the last time for him, Fargo began to gather together all of his power at once.

The reason?

A Light of Death with which he intended to bring about the end of his life…

x x x x x

"Fargo?"

Amy stood staring at the clock tower. She and the others had spent the rest of the day hunting for Fargo, even going back to the Temple of Dark Moon to see if there was any trace of him there. When they finally came to the conclusion that their efforts were fruitless the group decided to head to Alexia's for dinner. Amy, however, chose to excuse herself – she had no appetite and wanted to go home in case Fargo was there or came home. It was as she was walking back that she spotted a strange light coming from the clock tower. Wondering what it was, she'd looked up at the tower and immediately been drawn to the intense light shining from the roof.

A light she recognised instantly as Fargo's Light of Death.

"What's he doing?" she exclaimed to herself. Perhaps he was in a fight - maybe he needed help! She started to run and pressed the button on her communicator.

"Hi, Amy what's up?" Alexia answered quickly. Erin stuck his head over the dark-haired girl's shoulder.

"Hey, Amy," he grinned. His grin dropped as soon as he saw Amy's serious expression.

"I've found Fargo – he's at the bell tower and I think he's in trouble!" she told them; Alexia nodded.

"Right, we'll be there soon." Serena looked over Alexia's other shoulder, her cheeks bulging with food.

"Yeah! You should've stayed for dinner – it's yummy!" The leader somehow managed to mumble.

"Thank you," Amy said as she signed off. She stopped running and pulled out her transformation pen. "Mercury Star Power - Make Up!" as soon as she'd transformed, Sailor Mercury stepped up her pace - the light was intensifying every moment…

At the Risolto household Alexia glanced at her friends, who were pulling on their shoes and coats.

"Let's get going," Lita announced as she stepped out of the front door. "Amy sounded really worried." The Scouts and Darien filed out of the house behind Luna, Artemis and Estrella. Alexia grabbed her keys and turned to close and lock the front door when she realised someone had not followed the group. Erin had been stood with his eyes fixed to the floor, but as the Scout of Charon gazed at him he raised his head.

"Hey, c'mon, daydreamer!" Alexia exclaimed. "We've gotta move!"

"Oh, yeah, right," he responded quickly and walked out. Alexia shook her head, slightly puzzled at Erin's strange behaviour and closed the door. Erin, meanwhile, came to a stop in the middle of the path. There had been something on his mind all day - ever since the day before really - and all of a sudden he felt an almost desperate urge to unload it right there and then, although he couldn't understand why.  
"Hey…Alexia," Erin spoke as he looked back at her. "I…have something on my mind that I want to tell you." Catching the urgent and even faintly desperate quality in his voice Alexia slowly turned to look at him. Her eyes were vaguely worried as she caught sight of the pensive look that appeared on his face as he regarded her.

"Can't it wait?" she asked, unable to keep the hesitation out of her voice. At once he shook his head.

"Lexie…listen to me. Listen to me now in case there's not another time," the moment after he'd said it Erin caught his breath - now why had he said _that_?  
Alexia felt a stab of anxiety as she realised what he had said - something in the way he had worded it made her forget everything else and want to listen. A dark sense of foreboding suddenly crept over her as she continued to gaze at him.  
Both of them felt it but neither of them wanted to mention it as they looked at each other in silence. Erin now found that as he stood under her gaze that he just couldn't say it, even though it was fighting to be free of his thoughts.  
"Never mind," he eventually said sombrely. "It…isn't really all that important after all, now that I think about it." Alexia gave him a disbelieving blink as she felt cheated by the absence of a climax for the urgent moment that had passed between them.  
Then she turned away to try and lock the door again and as she did so Erin again felt the desperation to speak surge through him. Something deep down inside him told him that he had to say this now…for the moment her eyes were no longer on him and he decided to go ahead and say it now while he wasn't tongue-tied by her gaze.  
"I know you never loved me," Erin said sombrely and she froze as she realised what he had just said. "But you're one of the few people that didn't look at me like a wild animal when we first met…you treat me like a man, Alexia." Alexia's eyes were soft and a little distant as she turned to look back at him again, before starting to walk down the path, passing him as she did.

"Come on, let's go." Was all that she said to him. His words touched her heart but at the same time filled her with a strange sense of foreboding, and it was because of this that she'd found herself unable to say anything more than that.

Meanwhile, Erin realised that he was trembling.  
Why?  
What was this that he was feeling?  
Why did he have a feeling that this was the last time he was going to see this place?

x x x x x

The roof was silent, except for the slight crackle of energy from the Light of Death Fargo was powering up. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He counted them as he felt them drop from his chin.

One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight.

Eight tears.

One for Serena, one for Mina, one for Rei, one for Lita, one for Alexia, one for the cats, one for Erin. And one for Amy.

_Amy,_ he whispered in his mind, _I'm so sorry it has to end this way…sorry I didn't get to tell you how much I care…but this is the only way…_

"Fargo!"

He snapped to attention.

"What the hell is going on?!" Jupiter was fuming, her green eyes narrowed.

"Leave me alone," he muttered sharply. "Get out of here, all of you!"

"I don't understand…" Sailor Moon whispered. "What are you doing, Fargo?" he opened his eyes slightly to see the confusion in the girl's face. Her head was tilted slightly, like a small child. He closed his eyes again.

"Sorry, Serena, it needs to be done."

"Explain!" Venus exclaimed. "Maybe we can help you…"

"No," he murmured. "No one can help me, this is the only way…"

"Mercury, say something!" Sailor Moon pleaded, but the blue-haired girl was speechless.

"So, come on Fargo? Tell us why this is the only way?" Mars said icily.

"Back in the Temple of Dark Moon…" he began. "I was confronted by an entity…and now it's within me, and it'll awaken someday and it'll be bad…_very_ bad," he took a shaky breath. "It will destroy the world." He stopped again for a second. "I don't want that, I don't want to be any part of its evil plans and I can't risk it any longer - I need to ensure the world is safe and that this evil is never brought into this world - I need to end this now before it's too late." he turned away from them and continued to collect the needed energy.

"No!" Venus yelled. Sailor Moon gazed frantically around and her eyes came to rest on Jupiter, who was staring at Fargo in silent shock.

"Jupiter…don't YOU have anything to say?" she cried. However, Jupiter continued to stare speechlessly at the scene, unable to voice her feelings.

"Erin, can't you do something? He _is_ your best friend!" Charon exclaimed. Erin stepped forward.

"Do you think it's a good idea?" he said softly. "Don't you remember?" he sounded genuinely sad. "Don't you remember when we met? You said I could make something of my life if I tried hard enough, and even though I'm not rich and famous with a big house and a gorgeous babe of a girlfriend I think I have made my life better - and it's because of you and your friendship, you idiot. If you go through with this then…then…" he paused. "I'll never talk to you again!" the others sighed. He turned to look at them. "Sorry," he murmured. "I guess that wasn't good, was it?"

"At least you tried," Charon mumbled, putting her hand on his back. She turned to Mercury, who looked her straight into the eye. _Say something,_ the Charonian tried to will her with her mind, _you know you're our only hope…_

Sailor Moon was wringing her hands nervously.

"Someone say - or do - something, anything!" she yelled.

"I'll do something…" Jupiter suddenly growled, the conductor in her tiara rising, lightning crackling round it. "Jupiter Thunder…"

"Mars Fire - Ignite!" before the tall Scout could finish a blast of flame flew past her. She turned to stare at Mars, who was breathing heavily, sweat glistening on her brow. They all watched as the flames struck Fargo, but he didn't even flinch.

"Jupiter Thunder - Crash!" This time Jupiter managed to finish what she was doing, but yet again the attack was seemingly useless.

"Everyone hit him with your full force!" Luna ordered. The Scouts nodded.

"Venus Crescent Beam - Smash!"

"Moon Tiara Magic!"

"Mars Celestial Fire - Surround!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Charon Psy-Wave!" the five attacks combined and sent Fargo to the floor. But in his numb condition the pain was so distant that even though he was beaten into the dust he felt nothing from the outside world. Shakily he got back on his feet and continued to power up.

"Maybe I can get into his mind…" Charon said, closing her eyes. The jewel on her tiara glowed brightly, "Charon Mindwarp!" she called. She slipped into a trance and the group watched in fascination as her psyche floated from out of the top of her head and drifted over to Fargo. The shadow sunk in through the top of his head - but was immediately thrown out. It returned back to Charon's body quickly and re-entered. The psychic Scout screamed violently as she woke up. "It was too much," she gasped, shaking. "There's something blocking his mind!"

"I've had enough!" Estrella yelled loudly. She galloped forward and leapt up at the seemingly suicidal youth. She sunk her sharp teeth into his hand and hung from it, biting down hard. Usually it would've felt like dozens of small, sharp needles being inserted into his hand; but Fargo didn't even feel the pain and waved his hand, sending the kitten flying across the roof.

"Estrella!" Luna, Artemis and the Scouts screamed, scared that the poor cat would be sent off the roof - to her death. In a moment of what you could either call insanity or bravery Erin leapt into the air and caught her, rolling across the roof when he landed. Fargo suddenly felt a pang of guilt in his heart - what had he done? He'd almost killed Estrella - an innocent kitten who was only trying to help! He felt worse than ever, and powered up even more…

"Thank you," Estrella whimpered as Erin carried her over to where Sailor Charon was stood.

"Yes Erin, thanks," Charon kissed him gratefully on the cheek as she took the orange cat from him and hugged her tightly. "Thank goodness you're okay." She looked over again at Mercury. _Do something, Amy,_ she once again pleaded through her thoughts, _I know how much you care about him and how much he cares about you- so just swallow your pride and tell him how you feel! _But the young Mercurian Scout just continued to stand and stare, tears glistening in her blue eyes…

"Fargo," the Scouts all jumped in surprise as another voice broke the silence which had descended over the roof. Tuxedo Mask stepped forward, his eyes blazing passionately. "How could you even begin to think of taking your own life? That is the coward's way out – you should face whatever it is within you and _fight_."

"It's no good!" Luna cried out in despair. "He's so far into the energy gathering process that he's practically cut off from the outside world! He can't hear or see any of us!" All was silent in Fargo's mind as he stood with closed eyes, drawing upon his power. It was as if his mind was separate from everything else in the world - nothing else existed in Fargo's universe other than the desperate desire to leave this life as soon as possible.

Fargo felt his energy nearing its maximum level - there was not long to go now. With that thought Fargo waited for the end with welcoming arms. Finally it would all be over. But that strange moment of purity, completely free of doubts or regrets, was interrupted. A voice cried out his name as if from a place far, far away.

"No, Fargo!"

Time stopped. Fargo's mind had been empty of everything but weary resignation to his imminent death. Now it was as though a door had been unlocked within his heart.

"Open your eyes."

That voice…So wonderful and gentle that it seemed as if it had a melody…

"Let me see your eyes."

_Whose voice is that__? _Fargo felt himself burn with the desire to look upon the one to whom this wondrously soft voice belonged. In the end Fargo lost the struggle with himself to resist and opened his eyes.

The first thing his eyes saw were hers. Sparkling with the midsummer evening sky of blue, full of grace and warmth. There she was - right there. Mercury stood before him, soaking him up in those fathomless eyes as a halo of blue surrounded her.

Fargo was unblinking.

The other Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, Erin and the cats may as well not have been there, for he had only eyes for Mercury. After the emptiness from which she had recalled him Mercury's voice may have been an angel's. "Is this how you want to solve the problem?" she asked him sternly. "Do you really think that we'll just let you go through with this?"

Fargo found his voice.

"Mercury…this is just the way things are in the world. Hopes die - an end comes. But it doesn't have to be that way for all of you. Please, don't make this any harder for me than it is right now," he whispered. But it was clear to everyone on the bell tower that his voice had lost the conviction he had had moments before. The eyes of Mercury had taken it away from him and now held it tightly.

"No. You mean too much to us for us to let you leave as easily as that, Fargo," Mercury replied, brushing aside his plea. Feeling that it was up to all of them to express this sentiment Sailor Mars opened her mouth to speak to Fargo herself. To tell him that Sailor Mercury was right. That in their own ways they all valued that they had met him. It had not been perfect but then it would not have been true friendship if it had. But in the moment she was about to speak Mars heard a familiar voice speak her name quietly.

_No__, Mars._

The voice had spoken to her within the privacy of her mind and Mars knew at once who had spoken as she turned around to look at her questioningly. Sailor Charon met her gaze steadily.

_Why__? _Mars responded silently.

_Leave this part to her__. Trust me, she has everything needed to get the job done._

"You _have_ to!" Fargo said more forcefully, unaware of the exchange that had just taken place between Charon and Mars. "Mercury, this is it! If I don't finish this here and now then I'll be throwing away the only chance that creation has ever had to rid itself of this horror. If I live then that monster will be let loose upon the universe and that'll be the end of everything!"

"Fargo, I know that already," Mercury moved slowly as she walked towards him. "Fargo…once I was in the same place as you are now. I thought that I was all alone - that I had nobody to turn to. But then it was _you_ who reminded me that it wasn't true. You reminded me that I had friends who will always be here for me through thick and thin - forever. And you were right," Mercury's voice was strong and held him captivated. "You don't have to be alone. Remember that!"

"What're you trying to say to me?"

"That we're all here for you, even if you don't want us. I know you've had a bad time but I…" Fargo watched as the Mercurian Scout's face took on a rosy blush, as if she had just admitted to something she'd been hiding from him.

"If you don't tell me what you're thinking I won't be able to tell you what I think," he pointed out.

"You really want to know?" she murmured in a silky voice.

"Definitely, Your Highness."

"Fargo, why not be honest for once? You know why I'm saying this, so why not just leave it at that?"

"What, and turn down the chance to hear you say it? I don't think so, Princess."

"You want me to say it?" Mercury asked coyly.

"Say it," Fargo responded simply. There were butterflies in Mercury's stomach as she took a deep breath. Sailor Charon felt pride surging in her chest as she watched Mercury. She had come so far from the shy retiring girl the Scouts had become so used to. The girl that they had known had become a young woman who was ready to fight for those who were important to her.

_Good girl__! _Charon thought, beaming.

"Fargo, you know that I love you. Isn't that reason enough for you to live?" The Princess of Mercury whispered. The question kept Fargo's mind busy. Indeed as he thought about it he let his head droop. An intriguing problem to mull over in his head. Fargo felt himself pitch forward as his legs failed him and his energy diminished until it was gone. He was breathing deeply as Mercury caught him in her arms, holding him tightly. Melting into her loving embrace Fargo felt the tears tracing their way down his face. Estrella purred in delight and even Luna and Artemis felt wet eyed. There were tears in the eyes of Sailors Moon, Venus, Charon and Mars.

Even Jupiter admitted to herself that Mercury could have done worse.

Erin grinned sheepishly and let his gaze drop.

"Enough? Princess, it's more than I'll ever need! So then…"

"Let's," Mercury whispered. The air crackled with electricity as the Princess of Mercury and the drifter tilted their heads closer to each other and pressed their lips together, sending a warm tingle spreading between them. In the depths of himself Fargo felt the rage and frustration of the Entity as it struggled in vain to understand the meaning of what was happening here.

He laughed silently.

The Entity had no idea about what it was to love another and to have their love for you in return. It meant that Fargo had finally found what he had searched for in vain for so long.

Fargo had been given life itself by Mercury.

Love was not a thing given up freely or forfeited and it was far stronger than anything the Entity could ever comprehend. Fargo felt a scream of rage, despair and frustration echo through his entire soul as he stood in the arms of Mercury.

And then all was silent.

The Entity was gone at last, expelled from his body; its hopes of entering the world dashed forever.

He was free and it was finally over. But as he held the one he loved in his arms Fargo knew that it was nothing - nothing more than the end of a beginning.

Mercury stiffened, surprised as she felt something curl around her leg, tickling her skin softly. Opening her eyes slowly she let them move slowly down Fargo's body and onto her right thigh. Wrapped around her leg in three coils she saw a tail. It was long and animal-like and covered in red fur identical to Fargo's hair.

"Fargo… you never told me you have a tail!" she admonished him. Fargo laughed.

"Why would I? You never asked!" then his eyes slowly widened in surprise and a look of wonder appeared on his face. "Oh.." he whispered in a low voice which was filled with awe and amazement.

"What is it?" Mercury asked gently. Without another word he opened his hand slowly and as his fingers unclasped one by one a soothing pale blue glow was revealed to her wondering eyes. There, in Fargo's palm, shone the Charonian Ice Blossom that she had given to him on the night after she had first realised that he had always been her one true love. The unimaginably beautiful flower that symbolised the worth of one's feelings had been restored by the admission of Mercury's love for Fargo, which had saved him from making the greatest mistake of his life and as it felt the depth of the love between them it radiated a wonderful enchanting light which made the Mercurian Scout's eyes dance as though a pair of stars had awakened there. Mercury closed her eyes and smiled peacefully as she inhaled the heavenly scent of the Charonian Ice Blossom which was blooming before her, basking in the love that she shared with Fargo.

Fargo's eyelids slowly closed as he basked in the peaceful glow of the flower of his love for her and he placed the shining plant in her hands and then placed his hands beneath hers so that they both held the symbol of their love together as one. Sailor Venus felt a tear of joy roll slowly down her cheek as she witnessed the union of these two lovers being blessed by the blooming of the Charonian Ice Blossom.

"Oh…you two…" she whispered smiling as she wept softly.

"It's so beautiful…" Mars murmured as Fargo and Mercury both slowly looked up and met each other's eyes and smiled gladly and in true happiness. Mercury's eyes were shining with the pure joy that sang in her heart but she noticed that just the faintest tinge of lingering sadness remained in Fargo's eyes as he gazed at her over the glowing flower.

"Why are your eyes so sad, Fargo?" she asked him softly as she gazed into his eyes questioningly. "Is there still sorrow in your heart?" Fargo laughed quietly and shook his head.

"No, I was just…wishing." he replied wistfully.

"Wishing…?" she raised her eyebrows, indicating that she wanted him to continue. Fargo took a deep breath and then came straight out with what still lingered in his mind.

"I was wishing…that you could be mine forever," he said and then stared at her desperately, wondering if he had asked her for something that she would not be ready to give him. His lovely Mercurian gazed at him in the light of the Blossom and as her heart began to beat a little faster she replied in a quiet whisper which made his own heart beat quicker as well.

"Why don't you try wishing just a little harder?" Without hesitating Fargo responded to her suggestion.

"I wish that you were all mine!" he cried as he was finally completely honest with the only girl that he had ever loved.

"Done," Sailor Mercury told him simply as she leaned over the flower that they both held and kissed him to seal their love at long last.

"Ooooh, how sweet are they?" Sailor Moon squealed, clinging onto Tuxedo Mask as the Scouts watched their friend Mercury gazing lovingly into Fargo's eyes.

x x x x x

The only member of the team not entranced by the unfolding love story was Sailor Charon. She was looking around her, eyes narrowed.

_Now, where are you__? _she thought to herself.

She could sense a presence in the tower. Someone who wasn't on the roof with them at that moment.

Erin suddenly felt her move away.

"Lexie?" he whispered. She was totally oblivious. Another voice was preoccupying her mind at that moment.

_Come and get me,_ it jeered, _don't be a scaredy-cat now!_

She nodded, and walked away, her pale blue eyes misty. "Alexia?!" Erin exclaimed as she walked down the stairs. There was only one thing he could do - follow her. Quickly he took after her, a few steps behind, when she suddenly leapt down the last ten or so steps.

"Wooah!" Erin gasped. "I hope she lands on her feet!" Luckily, she did. A laugh echoed around the central floor of the bell tower.

"So lovely to see you again, Charon - sorry I had to drag you away from the happy family upstairs," a certain purple-haired girl sauntered out, and Erin gasped as he saw her.

"Sailor Universe," he whispered to himself, quickly getting into a good hiding place.

"So, we meet again at last," Charon suddenly growled, blinking away the misty look in her eyes. "It's about time I got a chance to pay you back for that cheap shot at the warehouse." Universe nodded.

"Hope you didn't have too much of a bump on your head after that," she said, without an ounce of sympathy in her voice.

"Shall we just get on with this?" Sailor Charon sighed wearily. "I'm bored of your little comments already."

"Oooh, I'm offended," Universe replied. "And here I was, trying to drag your sorry life out a little longer. I apologise if you wanted a quick ending - Death Ice!" Quickly she fired an intense blast of ice at Charon, who immediately threw herself to the ground and rolled. Leaping back to her feet she called:

"Charon Psy-Wave!" missing Universe by inches and hitting the wall behind with such a great force that plaster fell from the ceiling.

"Close one, eh?" Universe remarked, looking behind her at the burnt patch on the wall. "Guess I'll play fire-with-fire - Mental Break!" a beam of energy fired from her tiara.

"Damn! Charon Psy-Wave!" Charon quickly shot back, and the two attacks met halfway, shaking the whole tower as they connected.

Meanwhile, Erin was watching in disbelief.

"Wow, two hot babes in a no-holds-barred fight to the death!" he exclaimed breathlessly. "Oh, ummm go Charon, you gorgeous thing you!" he jumped up and down, waving his hands. "Yikes!" he hid again, suddenly realising that getting involved wasn't a good idea. "Go Charon, go Charon!" he chanted quietly.

"Then again, you don't have much of a clue about _anything_, do you?" Universe continued casually, dodging Charon's Lilac Aura Paralysis move and summoning the Galactic Star Whip.

"What are you talking about?" Charon muttered, jumping over it easily. Universe chuckled.

"I'm talking about your past, the life you don't know about…but _I_ do."

"Well?" the Charonian scowled, but Universe saw the spark of interest that suddenly lit up in the girl's eyes. "Why should I care?"

"Oh, but you _do_ care, don't you? So here's a little offer for ya - a parting gift, if you will - I'll let you have one, very special memory. So special because you get to see two things in one - number one you get to see a little snippet of your wonderful life as a Princess; and two you get to see what I was like as the lovely Princess Universe!"

"What's the catch?" Charon asked suspiciously.

"No catch whatsoever. I assure you that this scene will _really_ make your day! So go on, take it - I don't want it!" She closed her eyes and went into a deep state of concentration, and after a moment's hesitation Charon did the same.

What was she getting herself into?

"Psychic Force - Flipmode!" she yelled, throwing her tiara to the ground as the symbol of Charon appeared on her forehead. Erin watched as an invisible force seemed to snatch Universe's tiara and fling it to the floor. The symbol of Charon appeared also on her forehead, a sign that their minds were linked, and Sailor Charon suddenly felt like something was becoming clear to her - a memory was being shown to her like a movie…

_The ballroom of the Moon Kingdom's palace was a glorious sight__. Brightly coloured streamers and banners were hung everywhere and happy music played in the air. The young princesses of Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter and the Moon itself were laughing and chattering eagerly. They were, just like everyone else in the ballroom, awaiting the entrance of their two friends, the princesses of Charon and the Universe; who were the special guests of the celebration._

_"This is __so__ much fun!" Venus exclaimed, spinning around. "I love parties!" _

_"I wonder how much longer Charon and Universe are going to be?" Mercury pondered. No sooner had the words come out of her mouth than a fanfare sounded. The room fell silent and a man began to speak loudly._

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, presenting Princess Charon and Princess Universe!" The assembled group gasped in awe as the huge, wooden double doors that led into the ballroom slowly opened to reveal the two princesses. They were stood in the entrance looking stunning. They were wearing matching ball gowns and elbow-length satin gloves; Charon was in purple and Universe was in deep blue. Both had their long hair piled on top of their head which was held in place by delicate silver tiaras set with amethyst in Charon's and sapphires in Universe's; they were also donning matching silver necklaces. They looked at one another._

_"Ready when you are, Universe." Charon grinned. _

_"Then let's go!" Universe replied, grinning back. The two princesses slowly and gracefully glided into the ballroom to where Queen Serenity was stood and curtsied in perfect synchronisation and the queen smiled approvingly._

_"Princesses and other members of my court," she began. "We are here tonight to celebrate the arrest of Lucilius - a dangerous and insane criminal, but moreover the bravery of two young women." she gestured to Charon and Universe, and the room was filled with applause. "Princess Charon, Princess Universe. We are very grateful to you both for your courage and as a token of our gratitude we present you with these medals." she handed them a small white box each, both containing a gold medal in the shape of the Moon Kingdom's crescent moon emblem. Yet more applause followed as the girls thanked the queen._

_"Congratulations!" Princess Mercury cheered as she hugged Charon. She then moved to Universe and wrapped her arms around her neck just as she'd done to the other princess._

_"We are so proud of you both,__" the blue-haired princess said, not noticing how tightly the rather red-faced Universe was holding her, a dreamy look on her face. Charon looked on in interest._

_"You are real heroes,__" Mars added. Universe finally let Mercury go and continued to blush profusely, as did Charon._

_"Awww, Charon should get most of the praise; __she__ was the one who finally caught him…" Universe said sincerely._

_"No! If it was not for your plan, Universe, there is no way we would have captured him!" Charon fired back. The other princesses giggled._

_"That is so typical of you two - so modest," the Moon Princess teased._

_"Let u__s just say that it was a joint effort and leave it at that!" Venus concluded. Everyone agreed and the blonde princess beamed._

_"Good! Now, shall we go and dance?"_

_The night was being hailed as a success, everyone was having a lot of fun. However, about half an hour after the presentation Princess Universe noticed a troubled-looking Charon slipping out of the room. She hadn't thought anything of it, and gradually forgot as she danced and spent the evening with Princess Mercury. They were laughing over a passing comment Universe had made when Princess Mars interrupted them. _

_"Have you seen Charon anywhere?" she inquired._

_"No, last time I saw her was an hour ago," Universe murmured. "Do you want me to see if I can find her?" _

_"Would you? That would be wonderful, thank you." Mars said gratefully, and wandered over to Venus. The purple-haired princess looked apologetically at her companion._

_"I'll talk to you again soon. This shouldn't take too long," Mercury smiled._

_"That is__ fine, just make sure you find Charon." With that Princess Universe walked away. She had noticed that Charon had been very distant since their mission, spending lots of time by herself and getting very edgy whenever anyone asked about the capture of Lucilius. She knew very well where the missing princess would be, and arrived at the beautiful blue garden of Charon quickly. Lo and behold, she was there._

_Charon was sat on her marble bench with her head in her hands, in her lap was the gold medal. The other princess tiptoed in and sat next to her._

_"What's bothering you?" Charon jumped slightly at the unexpected voice, then looked up. Her eyes were red, an obvious sign that she had been crying._

_"Oh, Universe, I am feeling so guilty," she sighed. _

_"Whatever for?" she exclaimed. "Look, did something happen with Lucilius while I was watching your back? You've seemed so preoccupied recently…" Charon took a breath._

_"I can always rely on you to be so observant, Universe. If I tell you what has been on my mind you have to promise that it will never ever leave this garden." Universe nodded._

_"You have my solemn vow, Charon,__" the young Plutonian took another breath._

_"Very well. Something DID happen while you were fighting those guards…Lucilius turned on the charm, and I know I should have blocked it out, but I didn't," tears of guilt rolled down her face. "He kissed me and I didn't pull away!" she finally broke down. "I feel like…like…I've let everyone down! I do not deserve all of this fuss - the party, this medal…" she threw it to the ground at her feet. "I betrayed everyone!" Universe, even though she was feeling slightly shocked at this confession, instantly took pity, and wrapped the distraught girl in a comforting embrace._

_"Shhh, it's alright. It didn't affect your judgement, did it?" Charon shook her head. "Exactly. You got the job done and everyone's happy - so how can you say you let us down? You deserve that medal so much," she reached down, picked it up and handed it back. "And don't you ever forget that."_

_"I won't, just like that kiss - it will stain my conscience forever." Charon stood up, followed by her companion._

_"Come on, let's get back to the party. Mars was looking for ya."_

_"I know, I was ignoring her telepathic messages," Charon admitted, then hugged Universe again. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Universe. You are a true friend and I hope we always will be."_

_"Of course we will, Charon," Princess Universe said reassuringly. "We'll be partners forever…"_

x x x x x

…"NO! No, that's _not_ true!!" Charon screamed furiously, placing her hands on the sides of her head.

"Better believe it!" Universe sneered maliciously. Charon was totally speechless as she shakily put on her tiara again, the memory was now playing through her mind again-

_"Lucilius turned on__ the charm, and I know I should have blocked it out, but I didn't. He kissed me and I didn't pull away!"_ Her breathing steadily got heavier, and the heart-shaped jewel of her tiara began to glow again.

"Not that hopeless Psy-Wave attack again?!" Universe groaned. "Haven't you got anything a little more challenging?" Charon wasn't listening, she felt something strange within her.

A power - a power that actually frightened her.

_I…can't control it__! _She thought to herself in terror. _Yes, yes you can, Charon! _She said to herself, finding confidence. The intense heat was travelling from the jewel right through the tiara and the light shone brighter.

Then, she screamed.

Blind with anger she brought her hands out in front of her and three beams - one from each hand and her tiara, suddenly shot out.

"Psychic Trinity!" she yelled.

Universe couldn't believe her eyes or ears.

The Psychic Trinity was the name that Charon, Mars and herself had given themselves back on the Moon. How could Sailor Charon create their old attack, without her?

Then a sight met her eyes, a sight she couldn't comprehend.

Where Sailor Charon had stood, now stood Princess Charon. On her left, with her eyes closed and hands on Charon's shoulder was Princess Mars. And to her right, doing the same thing as Mars - was herself as she had been.

The vibrant Princess Universe. A ghost of her past.

Suddenly the spectre-like figure opened its eyes, lifted its head and looked straight at the rebel Scout, grinning saucily, almost taunting her. It chilled Universe to the bone as she saw the fiery determination set in those identical brown eyes…She shook her head, and Sailor Charon was revealed, alone. Quickly she tried to avoid the three beams, but it was no use.

The Psychic Trinity, partly her own attack, had homed in. There was no way to avoid it.

As she hit the wall behind her, the force knocked a hole through the crumbling bricks above her, sending them crashing down on her. Sailor Charon fell to the ground, feeling slightly weary.

"I won't be _anybody's_ fool…least of all _my own_!" The renegade Scout yelled angrily, the apparition still haunting her. "Mental Break!" She didn't give Charon a chance to regain her strength and fired at full. Charon was pushed onto her back. She looked at the ceiling with narrowed eyes and pushed herself up swiftly.

"Lilac Aura Paralysis!"

"Hell Fire!" the two attacks once again collided, and the force was so great that the floor shook and the dilapidated walls began to crack.

"Retribution Thunder Shot!" Universe was varying her attacks, trying to find the most effective. The crackling charge of electricity moved through the wooden floor quickly, and just shocked Charon's left foot as she leapt up.

"Death Ice!" the purple-haired Scout screamed furiously.

"Charon Psy-Wave!" Charon fired back. Both attacks managed to strike home, and the girls fell back to the floor, but once again they got straight back up and lunged for each other.

x x x x x

Erin was still watching with widened eyes and an open mouth - he'd never seen anything like this in his life! No matter how much the girls hit each other they got up again! They were so evenly-matched that however much one attacked it didn't affect the other. There was definitely something about these two Scouts - there was an indescribable atmosphere on the central floor of the bell tower. Even he, with his lack of fighting skills, could sense the power between the two foes…and it was in this moment as he watched the two incredible powers that clashed right in front of his eyes that he finally understood the true nature of these two Sailor Scouts. Up until now he had believed that despite her powers Sailor Charon was an ordinary mortal just like himself and everybody else in the world but now as he watched her going stride for stride with the renegade Sailor Scout of the Universe he realised that he could never have been more wrong in his life. Locked within these two there were divine elements that were as old as time and more powerful than anything that he could possibly begin to imagine. Their incredible powers were so evenly matched that unless something happened to tip the balance they could remain locked in this battle until the end of time.

"If something doesn't happen soon, they could be fighting…forever!" he gasped to himself. "Jeez, that's even longer than Goku and Freeza! Awww, if they _do_ fight for that long I'll _never_ know who wins!"

"Get off my hair! This ain't no cat fight!" Universe spat as the Scouts grappled each other. Finally realising their attacks were of no use to them, they were going at each other with their fists. Universe's head jolted back as the fist of her opponent struck her right in the face. The purple-haired Scout could taste blood in her mouth and she laughed at the familiarity of the bitter tang. It had been such a long time since she had had such a challenging fight that she had almost missed it. Sailor Charon suddenly wished she'd taken more notice of Lita when she was fighting as her blows were being blocked easily by her opponent. Then again she was blocking Universe's just as easily. She suddenly back-flipped away.

"Chickening out now, hey, Charon?"

"No," she smiled, reaching for her choker. "Just finishing it." She tugged the Plutonian Sphere away from the star hanging from the choker, and it expanded. Then she said the words she'd not uttered since her fight against Lucilius.

"Sailor Pluto, give me your power." Immediately Pluto appeared on the surface.

"Are you sure, Charon?" she asked gently.

"Of course I am," Charon smiled at her. She'd noticed the slight curl at the corners of the older Plutonian's lips. She'd been expecting this all along, and knew the outcome.

"Very well, Charon," she nodded, closing her eyes.

"Oh, so _that's_ your game, is it?" Universe sneered. "Well then, _I'd_ better play too - Black Hole Vortex!" an aura as black as a starless night's sky surrounded her.

"Plutonian Sister Planet Power!" the Plutonian Sisters called back. A contrasting aura of purest white surrounded Charon. The immense power of the two attacks caused the brickwork to finally give way and it was ripped out totally, causing the howling wind to blow through as Universe laughed insanely…

"STOP!"

A voice wailed out over the wind, causing the Scouts to stop in their tracks. Estrella, who had rushed down from the roof after hearing the commotion, was stood in between them, tears in her eyes. "Please, just stop this," she wept. The two auras faded, and Charon quickly replaced the Sphere. Neither of them could attack, the thought of hurting the kitten was too much to take. "Universe," Estrella walked over to her. "Can't you remember? Remember what you were like?" she looked her straight in the eye. "Can't you recall the wonderful things we did in the Moon Kingdom? Your friendships with the princesses, with me? You're not a bad person so please, prove it to us!" she pleaded. "Please, just try."

Universe suddenly gasped.

Her mind was being filled with pictures - pictures of the Moon Kingdom and her life before Emperor Mu had come and stolen what she'd had away. She recalled the bliss and tranquillity of her time under Queen Serenity's loving gaze. The fun she'd had with her fellow princesses, her inexplicable affection for life and peace. She fell to the ground, her hands covering her eyes which were shedding warm, salty tears. And then Universe spoke in a tone Charon hadn't heard her use before.

"Estie?" her voice was so full of sorrow that the dark green-haired Scout felt her heart almost shatter. "Estie, I'm so sorry!" she looked up, and Estrella gasped joyfully. The Scout of the Universe's brown eyes were sparkling with fire and hope. Charon recognised those eyes from the memory Universe had given her.

"Universe!" she exclaimed in awe.

"Charon!" came the response, full of joy, as Universe walked to her. As they met they flung themselves into each other's arms and cried happily.

"You're back, you're really back!" Charon whispered, as they looked into each other's eyes and held each other's hands. Universe nodded, then looked around and laughed.

"Look at this place, you do put up a good fight!" she chortled.

"So do you," Charon replied. "Let's go find the others, I'll make sure they don't harm you." She was dragging the formerly evil Scout towards the stairs when she froze.

"Universssssse…" a voice hissed. "Universsssssse!"

She turned slowly and Universe, who leaned heavily upon her shoulder, slowly followed the direction of her stare. Universe's eyes were weaker now she realised and her eyelids were growing heavy as she breathed. It must have been a side effect of her transformation back into the Universe of old. It had taken all of her willpower and spirit to beat Emperor Mu's reprogramming and now she felt as weak as a new-born kitten. On the other side of the bell tower there stood somebody both the Scouts had believed that they would never see again.

There, in the yawning hole that had once been the wall, stood the man Universe had believed she'd sent to hell a few weeks ago.

She had been wrong.

Dark Jester glowered at both of them, switching his stare between the two Scouts every few minutes.

There was something strange about him now, Universe and Charon both realised.

That sly look in his eyes - like an animal trying to decide which prey to go for. Charon felt her stomach revolve as she was sickened. Dark Jester had lost his mind! Universe's final blast had not been enough to destroy him but it had damaged something within his brain…Sailor Charon forced herself not to be ill as he gazed at both of them with a disturbing, hungry look in his eyes.

"What do you want here?" she demanded, trying to force a stern note into her voice. "Your time is over! There's nothing left for you here! Go now and never return!" Dark Jester just gave a feral growl and the last thing he sounded like was a devilishly cunning villain. If he understood or had even heard what she had said he gave no sign. _He's going to attack! _Estrella realised as she watched with widened eyes. _He can't help himself!_

Charon turned her head to speak to Universe.

"I'm going to have to get him," she told the other Scout regretfully. "He's not going to leave us alone." Sailor Universe nodded in a tired way. Her strength was fading slowly but surely.

"I know. He's probably fixated on me because I was the one who blasted him," she replied.

"Stay here. I'll take care of him and then come back for you," Charon advised her as she lowered the purple-haired Scout to the ground against a pillar that had survived their fight. Universe chuckled.

"Get him, Charon," was all she said before she drooped her head to the side and everything was plunged into a sea of blackness.

"Stay with her, Estrella," Charon told the kitten simply as she rose to her feet. Sailor Charon walked into the middle of the floor and faced Dark Jester. Dark Jester seemed to realise that she intended to attack, for he gave an animal-like grunt and narrowed his eyes. "What are you waiting for? Come and get me!" Charon taunted him, knowing that it would have no effect but feeling better for doing it. Dark Jester passed her words over without a flicker of reaction. He seemed to be tensing himself up for something and he made no move to attack her. Deciding that she ought to take this chance, as he was so going out of his way to give her an easy target, Charon pulled inside for what was left of her Planet Power. "Lilac Aura Paralysis!"

The air crackled with the energy of her Psychic attack; but it never touched Dark Jester. The second before it reached him, he crouched down on all fours and then leaped up with the force of an uncoiled spring.

Charon stared up wildly, Dark Jester was nowhere to be seen!

Estrella screamed. Charon whirled around and gasped in horror. Dark Jester had landed several feet behind her and now stood over Estrella and the unconscious Universe. His eyes gleamed with a blazing fire. Now most of the villains that Sailor Charon had encountered had been cold blooded and a long way from being human but this one had a look about him that suggested a mind running away into madness. Whatever humanity Dark Jester had once had was gone and he no longer cared about the Entity's plan to enter the physical world if he actually remembered anything about it or himself.

All he wanted was murder.

Dark Jester raised his hand. The glove was torn apart, having been burned away by Universe's Hell Fire blast. A claw was visible through the tatters and Estrella gave a wail of fear as the light of the moon flashed on the edges.

"Leave her alone!" she wailed, standing in front of Universe, knowing that it was useless. Charon stared in horror, she was too far away to do anything! Dark Jester brought down his claw murderously at Universe's throat…

Estrella gave another scream and Charon closed her eyes, unable to watch as he killed Universe.

Sailor Universe's eyes flicked open. The claw froze about a millimetre away from her throat. Dark Jester's eyes widened as he was transfixed by hers. Gone from Universe's eyes was the brilliant fire and now they seemed to glitter with dry poisonous ice.

"Get away from me, you weakling!" she spat and her voice was as venomous as it had been when she had clashed with Charon minutes before.

"_Nooooooooo_!" Charon and Estrella screamed in anguish. Universe's recovery had been interrupted! Mu's reprogramming had now reasserted itself and the old Universe was lost to them yet again. Dark Jester quivered but then the predatorial gleam in his eyes returned and he lunged once more. But this time Charon had enough time to intervene. She had to do anything she could to save Sailor Universe, somewhere deep in her mind was her old friend just waiting to be released from her entrapment in her own body. Maybe they would meet again one day but now she had to do all she could for Universe as she was.

Dark Jester's claw flashed through the air…and struck Charon.

The Charonian Scout had leapt into the path of the claw and taken the slash for Universe. She felt her skin burn as her sailor shirt was ripped but she had no time to worry about that. The blow had been so forceful that she was hurled into the air and flung across the room. Erin watched, spellbound, as Charon went hurtling towards the gaping hole in the wall of the tower!

"Charoooooon!" he yelled out in sheer panic as she vanished through the destroyed wall. "Charon!" he shoved past Sailor Universe and looked out - there was no way she could've survived that… he lowered his head and felt tears in his eyes. "Charon," he said bitterly.

Universe stood a little distance away, her lower jaw dropped.

Charon had just sacrificed herself - for her?

She too lowered her head, out of respect for the fallen Sailor Scout.

"Stupid fool," she muttered, a slight fond smile on her lips. "I knew her determination would be the end of her." Suddenly her head snapped back up - she could sense a life force nearby.

But, impossible! It was coming from…She looked over to where Erin was stood.

Charon was still alive!

"Alexia, my sweet Alexia," Erin wept. "How am I gonna tell the others?"

"Erin!" a voice called out to him faintly.

"I can still hear you call my name…" he sighed.

"Erin, I'm down here!" the voice snapped. Carefully the youth leant further out of the broken wall.

"Charon?" he squeaked. The Sailor Scout rolled her eyes. Just below the wall was a sloped roof; and hanging off the edge, holding on with just one hand was Sailor Charon. "What are you doing down there? I thought you were dead! Look, just hang on, I'll be right there." The youth exclaimed.

"Hang on?! Erin, that's not a good choice of words at this moment!" the Scout snapped. "And what the hell do you think you're doing now?!" he was at that moment clambering out on to the roof.

"What do you think I'm doing?" he called to her. "I'm coming to rescue you!"

"No! No, you stay there!" she yelled back at him. "Don't you dare put yourself in danger just for me!"

However it was too late, as the youth had begun to slide down the slope towards her.

"Erin!" she yelled, as he joined her on the edge. He too held on with one hand and wrapped his other arm around her waist.

"I won't let you go," he whispered into her ear. "The others need you…_I_ need you." she shook her head, tears sparkling in her pale eyes.

"No, no, you don't, Erin – look, you'll get tired, I'm ordering you to get back up there and save yourself!" he shook his head adamantly.

"You have so much to live for - what would Caliban say if he came back and found you dead? I don't matter - it's people like you who do. People who have purpose; people whose hearts are so filled with love and light that no matter where they are they'll shine through; people whose only wish in life is to protect others…"

"People like you," Charon wept. "Erin, _please_, don't do this!" Erin gritted his teeth and screwed his eyes shut. He could feel his grip on the roof slipping. Quickly he moved his arm from around the girl's waist and grabbed her free hand.

"I'm nothing, Alexia. I'd do anything for you - even die…"

"No!" she cried out.

"Be quiet," he hushed her, placing her hand up on the slope then letting go of it. "I just want you to know, you're a special person, Alexia Risolto - and don't you forget that. There's a group of girls up there who would probably kill me anyway if I didn't do this - so it's a lose-lose situation really." Charon had lost the ability to speak. "Those girls would gladly give up everything just to have you with them, I know that and you know that."

"They wouldn't," she croaked. "They'd never give up just for me."

"They would," he smiled at her, and kissed her fondly on the lips. "Just like you would for any of them. Now go, and remember what I've told you…" suddenly he used his free hand to shove her up.

"Erin, take my hands!" Charon pleaded as she stood on the roof. "There's still time!" she tried to grab his wrists, but it was too late.

Erin, the boy who had given her his heart, had just given his life as his hand slipped away from Charon's grasp.

A gut-wrenching, heart-breaking, ear-shattering, blood-curdling scream filled the air.

"You…you..._Erin_!" Charon sobbed uncontrollably, feeling more angry than upset. Suddenly only one thought crossed her mind - she needed to be with him. Suddenly she flung herself off the roof, and fell quickly.

"Hey!" Universe narrowed her eyes as she watched. She had ran to the window after hearing Charon's scream, not knowing what had happened to Erin just before. "We haven't finished our fight yet!" she stormed out onto the roof and also leapt off. She hit the floor perfectly, rolling across the ground to stop herself. She got up, and yet again her jaw dropped.

In front of her was Sailor Charon, kneeling on the ground, crying over something. She edged a little closer and realised what it was she was kneeling over.

Erin.

She didn't get any closer, and her sudden thirst for a fight slowly disappeared.

"EEEEEERIIIIIIIIN!" Charon threw her head back and howled at the stars like a wolf to the moon as she lifted his head in her arms. As she called out to no one the Plutonian Sphere began to shine brilliantly, lighting up the youth's face and casting shadows on Charon's face. An invisible force in the strong winds that had begun to blow during Charon and Universe's fight tugged at the Scout's hair and unbraided it. It fluttered freely around her head as the Sphere's light increased and Universe watched on with a pounding heart as the Sailor Scout transformed into her royal alter ego - Princess Charon.

The princess in comparison with her Scout form was calm. She held Erin's head up and looked upon him sorrowfully. The Plutonian Sphere shimmered on the Star Pendant necklace around her neck, and a single tear which rolled down her cheek and hit Erin's.

As soon as the warm, wet drop touched his skin, Erin opened his eyes.

"Are you…an angel?" Charon smiled slightly and shook her head. "No? Then you must be…Alexia," he whispered, reaching up a hand to run it down her damp cheek. She shook her head again. "You're not Alexia? Then who-" she placed her index finger on his lips.

"Princess Charon," she murmured gently. He smiled fondly at her.

"Princess, I feel so relaxed, here in your arms," he told her, their eyes locked. "And I'm very happy."

"You are?"

"Yes. Because I have something that very few other people can claim to have - the love of a true princess," he suddenly groaned and his eyes rolled. "I also feel quite sleepy, Your Highness; but it's alright - I'm ready to sleep now," more tears slid from Charon's eyes. "I've been expecting this moment all my life, but I never thought it would be as wonderful as this," Charon nodded. "I…I love you, Alexia." he whispered.

"I love you too, Erin," the princess allowed Alexia to speak, then leant forward and kissed him softly on the forehead before looking up again. "May your soul fly freely." she whispered sadly, carefully placing his head back down on the asphalt. She took one last glance at his lifeless body, then became aware that she was not alone.

She moved her head up to gaze solemnly at Sailor Universe, who was still watching.

"Well, it's certainly been a while, princess," Universe remarked, finding herself trapped in the Outer Moon Princess's gaze.

"Yes, it has," Charon replied, getting to her feet. "Universe...is this," she indicated Erin's lifeless body. "All my fault? You never asked me to step in the way of Dark Jester's attack...did my own kindness kill him?" Universe shook her head as the princess looked away.

"No, you're not to blame. You know who the real murderer is," she said gently. Charon looked back up at her, understanding in her eyes.

"You are correct – it is all the Entity's doing," The princess murmured; she returned to her position on the ground, once again cradling Erin's head. "We shall avenge your death, I swear."

x x x x x

Fargo had known that it was too late before he got there.

During the ominous silence that had followed the series of massive explosions that had shaken the foundations of the bell tower and hurled those on the roof from their feet and forced them to clutch onto the ancient masonry to avoid being hurled into the air, Fargo had felt a disturbance in the area's general aura.

A life source was fading.

Somebody's candle of life had suddenly flickered and gone out.

Erin.

Without explaining his actions, Fargo had ran ahead of the others, who had started down the stairs to investigate what had caused the explosions.

Knowing that he could do nothing, he hardly heard the voices growing fainter behind him as the Sailor Scouts called after him, wondering what had suddenly happened.

The name of the one he loved and called 'brother' was the only thing on his mind and he had no time to waste on anything else.

He hadn't realised that he had actually reached the ground until he felt the cold night air wash over his face and he came to an abrupt halt a few feet outside the main door.

At first Fargo could not see - it was all a hazy blur.

"ERIN!" he roared, howling it into the wind, frantic with terror and desperation. "ERIIIN!!"

As he blinked the mist away, his eyes stinging in the glare of the lights his vision resolved itself.

Fargo found himself staring at two figures several yards away from him.

Princess Charon. It had been years since he had seen her last but he didn't care. She was not the one who mattered.

His attention was dominated by the figure whose head she held clutched to her chest.

Fargo stared.

Erin, the boy he had called 'brother' was dead.

Erin lay, cold and lifeless, on the hard unforgiving ground, the life torn from his body.

In a word - murdered.

He could only stare wordlessly as Charon held the dead boy.

He didn't know anything right at that moment. He was oblivious to every other thing in the world that was unimportant.

Then Fargo wasn't even looking at them anymore.

Instead his eyes were watching the night he and Erin had first met. He watched on with a sad fondness as a loner with ridiculously red hair walked past him down the dark street whistling merrily. He was striding and swinging the sports bag that contained his meagre possessions back and forth so that he could get in a good thrust in the face of anyone who might have tried to take it from him without asking for his permission.

Fargo realised that it was himself.

The street was abandoned and nearby several trash cans had been overturned and their contents that had not been eaten by rats were fermenting sadly on the ground. Flies buzzed around the light of the overhead lamps that lit the street.

Knowing that he would be there, Fargo turned his head to look at the boy with jet black hair who was 'hiding' conspicuously at the corner of the alleyway that his past self had just walked past.

Fargo looked on as Erin darted up behind the other him and thrust his trembling hand into his pocket.

Erin's face revealed that he considered this to be the beginning of his new career.

He could already imagine it. An urban legend. 'Fingers Erin' - the cat with one hundred lives.

It was.

Immediately the other Fargo spun around and as quick as a flash he grabbed hold of Erin's nose in his hand.

His other hand still trapped in the pocket Erin gasped and pushed at Fargo's face trying to get him off.

Fargo kneed him in the stomach in response and then stood staring down at the crumpled up Erin with a smile.

Erin jumped up again, imitating some kind of Martial Arts fighting stance.

Fargo thought, _'What a loser'._

Over the next few days as he and Erin grew closer he had been proven absolutely right. But Erin had been his only friend during those dark days in which he had exiled himself from Amy and so the street kid had earned a place in his heart that nobody else could ever touch.

One of the family Fargo had found on Earth. The Scouts were his sisters, the cats his aunt, uncle and cousin, Amy the girl he might just decide to spend the rest of his life with…Erin had been part of his new family as his brother. The fact that they hadn't been related by blood had never crossed his mind. What had existed between Erin and himself had been something that he'd never fully understand himself. No word had ever been invented that could describe it.

Now all that had been cut short.

Fargo was back outside the bell tower again. The Sailor Scouts had arrived long ago and still stood staring at the sight before them, hardly able to believe it and not wanting to.

Mercury was at his side, her arms wrapped around his own as she stared at Erin and Charon and felt what he was feeling. Fargo knew that she was torn between her own grief and her own frustration at her helplessness to comfort him and ease his pain.

Tough.

Fargo harshly shook off her arms and stepped forward.

He didn't have time to worry about that now.

_Erin…so long__. _He bade farewell to the brother he had lost forever. _'Til the day we meet again, old friend._

His energy had blazed up and reached full power before he even realised that he had been gathering it. He snapped as rage filled his heart and it became clear on his face. This was obvious because Mercury, who had been staring at him, hurt by his sudden harshness towards her, was barely able to stifle her cry of shock as she beheld the fury in his face and the ugly hatred that smouldered in his eyes.

Mercury had never seen Fargo like that and it shocked her.

In fact, it terrified her.

Fargo ignored her gasp and turned away with harsh dismissiveness to her feelings and stared intensely at the gaping hole high up in the wall of the tower. Up there he knew he could find the object of his hatred - the one who had killed his brother and who he would never forgive.

The gust of wind that was caused by Fargo's uncontrolled activation of the levitation spell was so turbulent that the Scouts skirts rustled and the litter on the pavement was rolled along the ground.

Princess Charon simply ignored the wind.

Fargo's thoughts were so focused to the exclusion of all other things that the spell had activated itself. There had been no need for him to invoke the incantation. His body jerked violently as he shot straight up into the air and came to an abrupt halt as he became level with the opening in the wall. Crouching just inside the interior of the Tower grunting and growling in a disorientated way in front of him was the murderer. Dark Jester quailed as he felt the smouldering hatred in Fargo's eyes. Like a beaten dog he whimpered piteously and inclined his head to the right.

Fargo had no pity in his heart. The irreversible evil that had been committed this night drove away any sympathy or compassion he may have felt for the man who cowered before him, more animal than human; a creature finally ruined and without hope of ever being at peace again.

Whatever he might have felt for Dark Jester was gone, washed away by the tides of emotion that thundered in him.

A torc of wind blasted the insides of the bell tower, causing the air to become icily cold as he sped forward and lunged straight at Dark Jester.

The roar that pierced the sky and caused the pedestrians to stop in the street and stare up into the darkness was like that of a lion.

But it was not made by Dark Jester.

His throat hoarse after his first real explosion of emotions since he had realised that Erin was dead Fargo crashed his shoulder into the killer's face and drove him back, spitting and snarling like a mad wild cat. Dark Jester was helpless against Fargo's strength, which was born of the fury of a pure heart. They both slammed into the brick wall at an incredible speed and with such force that several cracks spread quickly through the stonework they moment they struck it. Stone dust rained down on Fargo as he stood panting with Dark Jester crushed between his shoulder and the wall.

Dark Jester's breath had left his body as the force of Fargo's shoulder and the solid wall behind his back drove it out of him. His mouth hung open and his eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"DAAAAAARRRRGGGGH!!" Fargo howled as a new strain of anguish tortured him. No matter what he did to Dark Jester, how much he made him suffer, he knew that nothing he did would ever bring Erin back. No matter how much he learned, how hard he fought, how far he travelled and how long he grieved it wouldn't change a thing.

Fargo's eyes were dry.

He had run out of tears to shed and he felt dry and barren.

However, inside him, Fargo's energy was changing as the combination of extreme anger, despair and sorrow that raged within, searing his very soul, was having an effect on his inner power. A new power was being born within him.

A feeling of clear-mindedness descended over him as he relaxed his shoulder and pulled away from Dark Jester. Instinctively he knew what was happening and although he had no idea how it was he also knew that he didn't care. There was fearful purpose in his eyes as he seized the cringing Dark Jester's shoulder in his gentle hands which nevertheless bore a strength that could not be denied. The air around them became blurred as he thought of the worst place he possibly could; and with a crackle of energy the pair disappeared from sight.

x x x x x

He nearly died.

He thought for a moment that he had.

_Is this H__ell?_

Wherever it was, the heat was incredible!

All around them there blazed a blinding light as the surrounding molten flames roared wrathfully, pelting their bodies with unbearable heat.

Here they were, in the centre of the Earth.

Yes - it was _definitely_ Hell.

Dark Jester was here with him. He was rambling and bleating crazily, seized with animal-like panic as the unimaginable smouldering heat tortured him. Both of them ought to have been dead now, but the indestructible sphere of supernatural energy that had formed around both of them as they had teleported from the bell tower to where they were now protected them both from the intense heat of the flames. Although they were safe from being devoured by the greedy fire that always burned here they could still feel the agony of the heat.

_Perfect._

Fargo turned and locked his eyes with those of Dark Jester.

This was the perfect punishment he could have come up with. He had chosen to leave Dark Jester here, trapped inside the sphere, unable to escape and doomed to remain here until the end of eternity, tormented and agonised by the searing lava but never to be consumed by it.

Dark Jester's punishment was everlasting torture.

"Goodbye, Dark Jester," Fargo intoned in a flat, emotionless voice; and with that final farewell to the man who had taken Emperor Mu's place as the one he despised with all his heart Fargo tapped once more into his new-found power and left that terrible place, heading back to the world above.

The world of light and life.

Back to the others.


	23. Chapter TwentyTwo: The Last Great Effort

**Chapter 22:** The Last Great Effort

It was over.

The Sailor Scouts withdrew their hands from their eyes, which they had all shielded instinctively as the night had been briefly illuminated by the immense explosion that had erupted within the tower and hurled them all from their feet moments ago. Gradually the dust that showered down cleared and they all saw that the once tall and grand tower had been reduced to smouldering heaps of rubble.

Fargo was nowhere to be seen among the smoking stone.

Nobody could speak as they stared blankly at the ruin, each gagged by disbelief.

Eventually it was Luna who voiced the sole thought that filled every one of their minds.

"I doubt that anybody could have survived an explosion like that," the cat murmured and her furry face was mournful as she bowed her head in grief.

"No…" Venus whispered, her face had now drained.

"Fargo…" Jupiter whispered in a desperate voice as she shook her head in horror and doubt.

As she stood with her arms hanging limply at her sides, Mercury's eyes were empty of emotion.

Her whole body felt numb.

She could hear none of them as she stared incessantly at the last place she had seen the red-haired boy and didn't utter a single word.

_No…_

None of them could believe that Fargo was really dead. They had lost Erin already - why should Fargo be taken from them too?

It was so senseless…

"He is still alive," a soft and quiet voice murmured a short way behind them.

Princess Charon's face was serene and her back was straight and dignified as she sat on her knees holding Erin's lifeless body in her arms, his still head in her lap.

"H-how…?" Sailor Moon whispered as one final desperate hope flickered in the eyes of everybody there. Charon didn't even turn to look at the girl, for at the moment her thoughts were solely of grief and loss.

"Because I can hear him…in my heart," she replied.

Mercury's eyes now became distant but clear…she could hear a familiar voice calling to her as if from far away.

A voice that she and Charon alone could hear.

The Mercurian turned slowly to gaze back at the ruins of the bell tower…And there in the middle of the debris stood Fargo, who met her eyes the moment that they found him there. The blue-haired Scout caught her breath softly as her eyes sparkled with relief and his were glad to see her lovely face after the hell that he had just been plunged into the raging heart of.

The others all cried out in sheer relief as they turned and saw him there, alive and back where he belonged - with them.

"Hey, what happened?!" Mercury ran up to Fargo, flinging her arms around his neck. Fargo merely stood numbly and didn't respond to her affectionate embrace. No warmth could he feel from her; for his heart still ached from the loss of Erin. He looked at her with a stern expression and told the Scouts how he'd vanquished Dark Jester.

"That's terrible!" Estrella exclaimed in shock. Fargo looked at her in scorn.

"And _that_ wasn't?" he muttered, nodding his head towards Princess Charon who was still cradling Erin. Venus looked torn between rushing over to comfort her and staying away to let her release her pent-up emotions. Mars was stood with her head lowered, unable to look at her best friend's distress. Sailor Moon looked as if she were about to break down as she held onto Tuxedo Mask for support and Jupiter was stood with her fists clenched tightly and her jaw set. Mercury looked up at Fargo again and the desperation in her eyes said more than her next words did.

"We don't know what to do, Charon's been like that for so long but none of us dare go near her…" she sighed. Fargo stared at the princess for a moment, and she looked up at him instinctively. The pain in her eyes was enough to break even the hardest of hearts, but to Fargo it seemed also like a cry for help.

"Charon," he murmured. "I understand what you're feeling." she nodded slightly, almost understandingly, then looked down at Erin again. Fargo remained gazing at her for a few more minutes and then he turned back to meet the eyes of the others. "She'll be alright. Leave her alone for now," he said quietly. "Charon's one of the strongest people I know…" a smile crossed his face which became suddenly wry. "Ya know…it's amazing that the Entity didn't want to try and use _her_!"

As Fargo made this comment, a chill went down Sailor Mars's spine. She looked around, her eyes wide and face pale due to the sudden fear that filled her mind and soul. She could feel her heart racing uncontrollably and unexpectedly she let out a panicked cry.

"Mars, Mars what's wrong?" Sailor Moon asked her as the group's attention was turned onto her. The black-haired Scout was shivering and continued to look around, searching for whatever it was that had her so terrified.

"I can sense something…" she whispered, her terror apparent in her voice. "It's awful." she put her hands on her head and started to sob uncontrollably as apprehension increased its grip on her. "So dark and evil - please leave me!" suddenly the others felt it too - a bitter coldness that cut through their hearts and minds. They fell to their knees, feeling lost and afraid. Mars threw back her head and let loose a scream of pure terror and horror that left all of them trembling. "This must not be!" she wept like a terrified child, which to all intents and purposes was exactly what she was. "The planet…the land…my soul…all cry out in anguish! This must not be!" Mars screamed again as everyone felt the deathly coldness suddenly fill their bodies entirely. "This…must…not…beeeeeeeeee!" she wailed despondently.

"Look - up there!" Jupiter managed to cry out. Looking upwards, the Scouts and Fargo let out cries of shock - a huge sphere of light hovered above them; the sky around it a deathly black. With a rush of dread Fargo realised there and then what it was. The voice that had addressed him back at the Temple of Dark Moon and had tried to turn him into the destroyer of countless worlds and lives boomed out - it was fragmented and hideous.

"World of light, become dark…death will arrive soon…will pay for your insolence…feel despair and suffering…" it recited and grew rapidly in size. Fargo realised that although its awakening inside his body had been interrupted and prevented from happening the Entity had still been able to drag its consciousness into the physical plain and his heart felt like ice as he realised what that meant.

"It's going to destroy the world!" Mercury gasped. "We have to stop it!" Fargo's eyes were filled with horror and he hung his head and shook it as he thought about what was now going to happen.

"Not only our world, Mercury…it's going to bring about the end of all things in the cosmos," he whispered in a voice that reached all of them, although it was bleak and weighed down by fear. "While it was in my mind I knew its every thought and so I learnt about what it intends." They all stared at him in apprehension as the great shadow that was now the sky stole over their bodies and covered the city as it started its journey to plunge the entire planet into darkness. Fargo raised his eyes to meet their gazes and to their chagrin they saw that the grey orbs were now filled with fear. "It's going to destroy the soul of every living thing in the universe," he concluded, now speaking normally although his words filled them all with shock and horrified disbelief.

Little did the Sailor Scouts know that as the light grew, its predominance spread and everyone on the planet was touched. As the evil surged through them, the inhabitants of Earth collapsed with empty minds as the primeval existence that had broken into their world claimed their souls. It was as if the entire planet had been lowered into a sea of dark ice except that the coldness was inside their hearts, numbing their spirits. The more the feelings of despair and futility spread through their souls the less inclined they were to fight it as the dark despair seized hold of them from within.

Sailor Pluto shivered in her domain, watching as frost begin to form on the Gates of Time as time stopped. She shook her head, here outside of the world she at least was safe from the Entity's reach but she was powerless and unable to do anything to stop what was happening.

Soon the only people left on Earth were Luna, Artemis, Estrella, the Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask and Fargo. As it satisfied itself that these were the last people on Earth who still possessed their souls the Entity addressed them all and the sound of its malevolent voice made all of them tremble in awe and fear.

"Sailor Scouts of this galaxy and renegade Scout of the Universe - the bold warrior Fargo; Darien, Prince of Earth and guardian cats of Serenity - feel my power and succumb to the darkness that I shall bring to all…" the Entity announced. "Humanity is weak…so flawed that it cannot be allowed to continue to exist. Keiju alone was party to this truth. Now come…lose your souls in the emptiness that I bring you all!"

"We need to fight back Sailor Scouts!" Sailor Moon suddenly announced, grabbing the hands of Tuxedo Mask and Mercury as the light of the Imperium Silver Crystal began to shine from her chest.

"Charon! Please come and join us!" Jupiter exclaimed as she joined the circle.

"We need you!" Mars exclaimed. Charon kept her eyes firmly closed, either choosing not to hear or actually not hearing her friends' cries.

"It's no use!" Mercury said. "She's not listening…she can't even hear us anymore!"

"It's all over…" Sailor Moon suddenly smiled tearfully. "I love you guys."

"I…can't hold on much longer - I can feel my mind slipping," Venus wept.

"Charon…" Mars whispered, looking longingly at the princess.

_Mars…_ a voice whispered back in her mind. _Do not lose hope - none of you lose hope._

The Scouts looked up.

"Did you all hear that?" Venus asked. The other Scouts and Fargo nodded.

By now the sky had turned completely black as the light of the moon and stars was all but eclipsed by the darkness of the spirit that had closed its grip around the Earth. Fargo's head had fallen to one side as his body felt so cold that he could no longer feel it but as it lolled senselessly he realised something, if none of them spoke then the heavy blanket of oblivion would fall down over them; completely silencing their hearts, their souls. Somebody had to try and do something, even if it seemed like there was nothing that _could_ be done.

It might as well be him.

Fargo shook his head as he walked forward, away from the group of Sailor Scouts, who in their weary and hopeless state hardly noticed that he had broken the circle. His steps were slow and shaking, as though he had not walked for a long time and he had to make a real effort to remain upright. In the air behind him his tail curled slightly at the tip. It felt unimaginably good to let it glide along freely behind him after staying curled around his waist like a belt so that it would be hidden from the public eye for so long. Fargo came to a halt no more than a few feet away from the circle. There was no point in trying to go further, no point in anything any more.

This was far enough, he decided.

Raising his eyes to the blackened sky, which was now a mere shadow of its former beauty, he stared defiantly at the unspeakable thing which had invaded his body like an evil cancer and attempted to use him like nothing more than an empty vessel to do its will. Summoning his remaining spirit he called out to it across the incredible reaches. He had to defy it one last time before the end even though it would do no good.

"Come and face me!" Fargo cried, his defiant spirit shining in his eyes as he hailed the dark force in the sky above the world that he had grown to call home - the home that now faced destruction. "Or are you afraid of one small mortal?" Fargo could almost feel the world turning as the force that had taken grip of it turned its attention back to him and regarded him with loathing as it hissed at him.

_-__Mortal…for dashing my hope of ever walking the Earth in human flesh you have earned my eternal enmity-_

"People will recover from the evil you do them!" he roared to the heavens.

_-__Then I shall simply tear away all that they value. Why do people themselves build lives and form bonds with others even though they know that death is inevitable?-_

Fargo shook his head numbly, trying to deny the truth behind these words. He had to, for if he didn't try to assert that he did not live in vain then who was going to? Fargo looked up at the cloak of darkness and at the sphere of seductive light which hung there and made another effort.

"The outcome of one's life is not what matters. It's the present and what the new day will bring that is important. Every day brings new love and hopes for our future…" Fargo suddenly felt an icy shiver ripple through his body that left him trembling. As the Entity extended its claws through him making him even more numb and weakened Fargo pitched to the ground on one knee and clutched his head in his hands.

_"Get up__, Fargo!"_

That wasn't the Entity's voice.

It was his own.

Heaving himself up Fargo rose from the hard ground and forced himself to glare defiantly back up at the Entity, whose unquenchable malice had the world in turmoil. "Cherishing the ones that are close to me is enough of a reason for me to live," he concluded softly as he wondered who he was telling this to, himself or the Entity. "Holding each other close…loving each other…that's all that matters…" The Sailor Scouts' and the cats' eyes had been glazed over like mist-covered glass as they had finally given in to the overpowering darkness and let it suffocate their hearts. However, as Fargo cried out to the heavens in anguish, knowing that nobody was listening to his pleas for their deliverance, they felt their descent into despair slowly stop. Slowly their eyes began to regain their life and they all looked up to gaze at Fargo in silence as they listened to his words.

Another deathly cold surge struck him in the stomach. But this one was painful as it froze his soul, encasing it within poisonous ice, like a rose inside amber, refusing to let the flower of his love for his friends bloom. The hatred that the Entity bore him sent him staggering to his knees and this time he had no intention of getting up again as he was unable to breathe for the sickness that had stricken him.

_"Get up!"_

There he was again, refusing to give in and let it freeze his feelings of friendship and love.

_I wonder when I bec__ame so determined…? _He mused as he pulled inside of himself for the strength he was certain that he did not have…and yet found it. _Just my luck to have been cursed with such a pure heart…_

Sailor Mercury's face was anguished as she watched Fargo heave himself back to his feet and walk forward, back to where he had been standing, knowing that he would be struck down again but persisting to defy the evil anyway. She could not bear to see him suffer like this when they all knew that struggling was useless.

"No, Fargo!" she cried, her voice thin and weary as she gazed at him standing there trembling with the coldness and the pain in his tortured body…and in his heart. "Don't do it! Come back!"

Fargo stood, unable to look over his shoulder and meet the beautiful but despairing face that he knew must surely go with that sorrowful and defeated voice. If he did then his own spirit would falter and his resistance to the Entity's influence would surely crumble. For everyone's sake he had to be strong…he didn't care about what happened to himself but he wanted them all to live.

Fargo wanted _her_ to live.

That was the reason for why he was doing this; why he had remained by her side even when he had thought that he hadn't mattered to her, defying what could not be denied by anybody - fighting against an opponent who could snuff out his very soul like a hurricane could a candle. Fargo wanted Mercury to live her life, experience the happiness of long years and the joy that

each day could bring and even if he was not there by her side to experience this happiness with her he didn't mind.

_Even if we are born to die__, it doesn't matter,_ he told himself, as he stared up at the darkness of eternity and ignored her lovely voice, calling out to him to bring his pain to an end. _It's what we do with our lives that matters, living for each other, loving each other. Protecting those we love and ensuring that they have a world to wake up to in the morning. I have to fight this thing now to prove that we are all born for a reason, that our lives have meaning. Just like Erin did when he gave up all of his own personal hope to ensure that Charon's would survive. Like when he decided to face his fears and came back to find out how she really felt about him. Those were both really big decisions for Erin…and not to be made lightly. _The other Sailor Scouts were calling out to him now, trying to persuade him to give up his hopeless struggle against the god-like omnipotence of the Entity and come back to them and let them protect him, hold him close.

"Fargo, it isn't worth it!" Sailor Moon wailed to him over a distance that felt to him like the very end of the world and might as well have been. "Come back! Don't let it hurt you like this!" The light of the Silver Crystal, which had been flickering desperately for several moments, was finally extinguished completely.

"There's nothing you can do!" Sailor Mars cried, reaching out her arm for him to take so that she could pull him back into the circle to stand where he belonged - with them. He was one of them, a friend.

"They're right Fargo. It's hopeless," Sailor Venus shouted to him anxiously as he ignored their voices and marched slowly, painfully but steadily back to where he stood moments ago to face the Entity once more. "Nothing can stop it, so just forget any useless struggling and let it go! Come here to us! You belong with us! The least we can do is all go out together! I want you here! We _all_ do!"

"Erin belonged with us as well," Fargo said, and his voice was as quiet as death as he pushed himself onward, forcing himself to walk on through the bitter cold and the force of the Entity's vile will, which pushed against him with the force of a freezing holocaust, trying to force him to give in and let it put his mind to sleep, never to re-awaken. "Now he is gone. I guided him as best I could but he also guided me when my will to go on was weak. Maybe now at the very end he'll lead me one last time." As he marched on through the darkness his skin felt like bitter ice and the temptation to surrender to the sheer scope of the Entity's evil and unassailable will was bitter but he was tempted. After all why not? He could simply turn around and march back to his friends and spend his last moments of life in this world to be among them. Love them before the end and be loved by them. He could touch them and they could touch him tenderly and comfort him.

And he could kiss _her_ one last time.

It could be the last thing he ever did in this world. Who knew, maybe his kiss with Mercury would be crystallised and last until the end of time, perfectly preserved in the endless reaches of the darkness of the empty void that the Entity would leave in place of the universe. No more fighting, no more pain, no more suffering, no more loss, no more memories, no more trying. Just one last brief moment of love, which was what he had been searching for his whole life. And he could have it here, right at the end of his life. It could be the last thing that he ever did before he disappeared forever.

That would be a good end…but not good enough.

Fargo walked onward through the coldness of death and the oblivion of eternity and then his greatest challenge yet tested him. The ordeal that would make him most desire to stop this last futile struggle and turn back to be with the people he loved.

Sailor Mercury appealed to him:

"FARGO!" she wailed, a single tear sparkling as it rolled down her cheek like a tiny crystal. "Please come back! Be with me! Let me love you before the end! I need you here with me, Fargo! Please hold me and tell me that it will be alright the way you always do! _Please_!" Fargo's entire body jolted violently and his foot trembled in mid-air. Once again he was bitterly tempted to turn and head back into the circle of warmth and love. It would be so easy…but he trod slowly onward. He needed to ignore her love for him now to ensure that she would see another day, even though he knew there was nothing that he could do. Finally he realised the truth - this was the real struggle. Fargo had made up his mind that he cared enough for all of them to give up his soul in order that they might all have a slight chance to making it through this nightmare.

The ultimate sacrifice.

"_Fargo_!" Sailor Mercury screamed once more as she collapsed broken-heartedly to her knees and fell into heart-wrenching sobs as he walked on into the darkness, ignoring her love and need for him. Fargo didn't even look back.

"I'm sorry, Mercury. Unless I stand against this thing we're all lost," he said briefly and that was all.

"We'll all die anyway, Fargo!" Luna screeched at him as he began to leave them and they all felt sure that they would never see him again. "Don't you see? It'll eat our souls and then it'll crush us out of existence no matter what happens here!" Fargo stopped for a moment as he turned cold.

"It can't do that!" he yelled frantically back over his shoulder at them.

"Why not?! It has the power!" Jupiter screamed. Fargo's eyes were stricken as he stood stock still in turmoil. Then he exploded with raw emotion.

"_Because I love you all too much to let it happen_!" With that final admission, Fargo broke into a run and he charged onward. His strength was now entirely gone, even that desperate last reserve he had discovered moments before. Now all that kept him on his feet was the necessity of what he had to do. On ran Fargo to face the foul evil having taken leave of those important to him so that they would not be endangered. Now it was just the Entity and himself and he knew that there was nothing he could do. But he knew that he was going to try anyway. That was the important thing. Trying. To keep on doing what you set your heart to. It was a very hard thing to do.

The Entity bore down upon him and soon he was only moving inch by inch as his body once again filled with bitter emptiness. As he realised that he would soon be outcold Fargo fell to his knees and with his last moments on Earth he raised his eyes to the darkness of eternity and roared like a mighty lion.

"_I won't let you hurt my family_!" Not realising that he was doing it he pulled himself back onto his feet. "I am…Fargo!" The youth cried to the heavens. "I love the Sailor Scouts, the cats and Erin even though he is no longer here and I won't ever let anyone take that away from me!" with a sadistic grin, he added "Now get the hell off my planet…I'll even let you keep your everlasting enmity." However, the Entity had now had enough of this insect and decided to finish it off once and for all.

_-Die, microbe__-_

Fargo saw no more as the Entity directed the full scope of its soul destroying influence upon him. He saw nothing. He heard nothing. He felt nothing. His mind did not go blank because to all purposes it no longer existed.

All became darkness.

As the girls stared at their fallen friend in horror they all felt a triumphant chuckle creep through their minds.

_-Such a sheer waste of existence__-_

The Sailor Scouts hearts were finally shattered as Fargo collapsed, his soul defeated by the Entity…

…But it was then, in the darkest hour when at last all hope had faded, that the light in the darkness appeared and a miracle took place.

Princess Charon carefully moved Erin's head from her lap, not before placing one last kiss on his cold forehead. Slowly she rose to her feet, her mind calm and immaculate.

_-Why will you not succumb to my power, princess?_- the Entity boomed in her mind. She looked up at the sphere, her pale eyes unemotional.

_For you need to draw on the good and purity of people's hearts in order to turn it upon them and destroy them…and you have already removed anything good from my mind__, _she responded telepathically with perfect, quiet composure. _All I have left is pain - pain is as good as nothing to you._

-_Impossible!-_ she closed her eyes.

"I am Princess Charon - I have been brought to re-existence by a love which you cannot ever destroy or comprehend. I have but one duty to this body, this planet, these people here - to bring your evil to an end," a breeze caused her hair and dress to flutter around her, and a light surrounded her head like a halo. She lifted her hands to the sky. "Existence is a beautiful thing, despite this world's mistakes its existence should not be brought to a close before its rightful time and place," she reopened her eyes and pointed at the sphere. Her eyes were full of hatred and anger. "Foul Entity - you have been judged and found guilty of the murder of innocence and joy! For this - you will be punished!" her light increased and lit up the yard, the people within it and the remains of the bell tower.

The Scouts watched on in amazement and worry for their friend.

"It's no good, it's not getting any weaker!" Jupiter exclaimed, half angry, half upset. In her mind she felt the Entity laugh as it savoured her bitter despair.

And then the lone princess no longer stood alone.

Fargo had been plunged into the darkness of oblivion as the full attention of the Entity had been directed upon him. But as Charon stood alone and had found the strength to defy it until the end, he felt a small spark ignite in the emptiness of his defeated soul and from the brink of despair he found himself slowly rising to his feet one last time.

As the Scouts watched Fargo shoving himself slowly and agonisingly to his feet and standing there with his head bowed whilst breathing painfully as he gathered himself for the ordeal ahead they all felt something being aroused deep down inside of them - hope. The last remaining thing that had revived within Fargo as he had watched Princess Charon overcome her despair to struggle with the evil power of the Entity until the end of all things. Princess Charon had given him one thing that nobody else could, the same thing that the others had also felt.

Hope.

They all stood in the final moment of their planet's survival, and yet she alone defied their fate. Seeing that one girl having the courage to carry on even though there was no way that they would survive moved something within Fargo's heart and as he joined Charon's side he found that his own hope had returned. As he and she both stood in the final hour the red-haired youth gave Princess Charon one last lingering look, storing in his memories all that he could of her before his very soul was frozen. As he gazed upon the radiance of her beauty and determination Fargo suddenly felt closer to her than he ever had in his life. He spoke to the lovely Charonian one last time.

"Thank you for everything, princess. I'm so glad to have met you and the others, really," he whispered as a final tear found its way from beneath his eyelid and sparkled its way down his cheek. "I love you. I love you all so much. You are as brave and as true a woman as I have ever known. Now we have just one last loose end to tie up - Armageddon. Let's stand together one last time…and then, farewell." These words made the weakened and defeated Sailor Scouts, who cowered on the ground, stare with widened and wondering eyes at the two true-hearted warriors as they stood in defiance of the evil, even though they knew that they could not prevail against it. And though she did not respond Fargo knew in his heart that Charon had heard and that she was glad that he was with her, even if she felt sadder than she ever had in her life as she stood in the last night of this world on which she had lost so much.

The Entity was growing irritated as it watched this continuing defiance of its might.

_-__What do you think that you have found in this decayed world?-_ The question was directed upon Fargo, who once more felt the deathly hand close around his heart and try to stop it from beating. Fargo breathed deeply as he tried to draw strength from Charon's encouraging presence by his side. Seeing that the youth's spirit was faltering once more the Entity pressed home the advantage that it had found.

_-All things live only to die - y__ou are no different. You have no soul and cannot feel any pain and so you do not truly live. Think about how meaningless your life is! If you had allowed yourself to become one with me then you would have felt the joy of a higher existence among the stars but instead you relinquished it and chose to die instead on this pitiful ball of dust you call your 'home'-_

Fargo did not respond as he poured every ounce of the fire of his soul into resisting the evil will that preyed at his mind and strengthening the resolve of his loyalty to Princess Charon. And then he and Charon were not the only two who stood against the tide of overwhelming despair. Sailor Mercury stood by Fargo's side and looked up into the dark sky at the existence that threatened to bring an end to all that she held dear.

"We live for each other," the blue-haired Scout responded passionately as she held Fargo's hand tightly. "Love is what gives us the will to live, despite the harshness of life. There isn't anything greater than to feel the love of those all around you." The Entity felt its insidious consciousness waver as three of them now stood before it and so it now tried to demoralise all of them by directing its influence upon Mercury in an attempt to seduce her into despair.

_-And can you truthfully tell me that you have this 'love' that you think of as being so precious?-_

Sailor Mercury only gazed at it and her crystal clear eyes shone with the great strength of her soul as she smiled and linked her arm with that of her loved one.

"Yes," she replied loudly. "And so I truly understand what it means to live. Without friendship and love there would be no hope for the world and that is the reason why we all fight together every day! To preserve these truly wonderful things and cherish them together with those who are dear to us!" The Entity could not even brush its consciousness against her mind, for there was no fear nor doubt in her heart for it to work with.

And then they were four.

"It's true," Sailor Venus agreed as she joined Fargo, Mercury and Charon beneath the white glare of the Entity. "You can destroy our bodies but you will never touch our hearts. Our bones may break but our memories and feelings will remain."

_-__Venus…you are so pitiful that I almost shed tears for you. You will never find the meaning that you have been searching for all your life-_

Venus merely shook her head as she joined arms with Mercury.

"No, you don't. To shed tears you need to have a heart and as far as you are concerned feelings are nothing more than something that can be used to manipulate the innocent who you corrupt and turn to evil. Those who are truly alive. But you cannot destroy the thing that we share, no matter what kind of demon you are. You can destroy our physical selves, Entity, but you can't touch our memories!" The apparition in the sky was starting to panic now as all four of them were able to meet its light and stand against its tide of anguish without falling to it. Seeing this resistance against such overwhelming odds stirred something deep within the hearts of the others, who stood back watching what was happening.

Then Sailor Moon turned to look up at Tuxedo Mask and the new rekindled light that sparkled in her eyes made him start in surprise, because he'd thought that she had been lost to him forever.

"Let's wrap this up and go home…all of us," she whispered as she laid her hands on his chest and looked deeply into his eyes with fathomless love and devotion. Tuxedo Mask felt his own will to fight the dominance of the evil returning as he saw the strength in her eyes.

"Yes…" he murmured and then his voice grew stronger as he regained control of his own soul. "…we have a job to do. If this thing can be beaten then we're the people who can do it."

Without another word Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask linked arms and strode across the cold ground to join their friends Princess Charon, Fargo, Mercury and Venus to contribute to their energy. As the Scout of the Moon took Princess Charon's arm the Imperium Silver Crystal once again started to shine brightly, and she too transformed into her Princess alter-ego. _The Moon Princesses, together again_…the Inner Moon Princess thought, a slight smile on her face as Prince Darien, who had also transformed, took her other arm.

Sailor Mars's eyes had been dark and hopeless but as she watched the growing strength of the combined loyalty and determination of her friends a spark of her old fire crackled in them. Rising slowly but calmly to her feet the raven-haired Scout looked over at the group and sighed faintly.

"I have nothing to give you all except my soul…but I'll gladly give it up to be by your side at the end of everything, my dear friends." Sailor Mars walked forward through the darkness and stopped at the side of Prince Darien. Sailor Jupiter shook her head and felt the bitter fog fading away from her thoughts which became her own again; and her face tightened with determination as she began to breath heavily.

"We won't be defeated!" she growled at the darkness in the sky as she stood defying it. "I have too much to lose…so much to live for and protect…I won't give up, no matter how bad it gets!" The brown-haired Scout marched steadily forward and joined her friends, drawing from their strength whilst at the same time sharing her own with them.

Far back away from the group Sailor Universe remained, leaning against the ruined tower as she watched the combined strength of them all attempting to resist the magnificent evil that had once tried to enslave her. The face of the brown-eyed girl was clouded as she wondered what she should do…Universe knew that she shouldn't care…that she had no right to care but that didn't silence the voice in the back of her thoughts that told her that this was what she had to do. In the end she lost the struggle against her desire to help them fight the evil and pushed herself away from the wall and to her feet with a sigh.

"Can't go letting you wingnuts screw this up…it's my life that you're playing with too, ya know," she remarked as she walked through the street without the trouble that any of the others had had to join them all. "Okay, crazy gang…here I am." At the head of the group Princess Charon permitted herself a simple smile of secret happiness as Universe stood behind her, but she did not say a word. Now all of them stood together, united in body and in spirit, together as one to stand against the evil of the Entity…and yet it still was still not enough…

x x x x x

The Entity was not content with plunging merely the Earth into desolation and reducing it into oblivion, and now it turned its attention to everything else. The universe shuddered as the terrible coldness began to seductively filter from Earth and spread into every reach of the heavens. Unimaginable leagues away from the solar system in which planet Earth resided many worlds were touched by the influence of the primeval terror and just like the people of Earth they all felt their souls beginning to flee from their bodies as they fell beneath the servitude of the darkness of the Entity. Countless species, millions of civilisations bowed their heads in grief and despair as their will to continue living was shattered. In the skies of so many worlds the magnificent stars of the constellations which shined up on high crackled furiously as they desperately resisted the almost invincible will of the force that desired to extinguish their light forever. Planet after planet became firmly held in the cold grip of the Entity and soon all light in the whole infinite space of the cosmos was on the verge of being destroyed…

x x x x x

As the desperate cosmic struggle against the evil will of the Entity became a dead-lock the man known as Keiju stirred from his sleep of eternity. Even far beneath the ocean he could feel the shifting in the natural balance and he could hear the universe itself groaning in pain as a mighty force strove to put an end to it forever. In his mind he could feel the awakening of the evil that had brought him to this new plane of existence and now intended to spread its dark influence through every corner of the universe, threatening to extinguish the soul of every last living thing. It would draw all the life and hope out of every world and every galaxy that existed and in the place of the universe it desired to leave a black empty void, only filled with the deadly coldness of its presence. Keiju, whose mind had once been host to its malevolent intent, was aware of its plans for the universe and he knew that this was the greatest threat that the galaxies of the universe had ever faced as a whole. This was a crisis that they might not be able to stand against. Indeed he had himself said so much to Fargo when he had last seen him. This was a danger that far surpassed mortal power and went beyond boundless time and as it stirred and moved against all that existed its presence made the universe tremble in fear.

And yet Keiju was complacent and satisfied to remain aloof from the awe-inspiring turmoil that the universe was now thrown into. Keiju was unique…a creature who was not of this world. The world in which he lived was not the world of man and so its concerns were not his own.

One thought remained in his mind however as he returned to his endless sleep, thus losing himself once more in the darkness of eternity.

_Good luck Amy…Sailor Mercury…_

x x x x x

Knowing that she and the others needed more power than they could ever imagine to defeat the Entity, Princess Charon closed her eyes and sent out a telepathic plea that echoed in the thoughts of every living being in the universe.

_All of you…please heed my call__! We all have to stand together against this evil! Everybody…lend us the power in your souls to rid us all of the darkness that threatens the lives of all we love!_

After she had sent out her urgent plea Princess Charon fell silent as she awaited the response to her request, knowing that the fate of the entire universe depended on its outcome…

x x x x x

Even as they had all been drowned in the dark tide of despair that had engulfed their hearts, everybody living in the universe suddenly blinked and listened as they felt life returning to their minds. They had all heard a beautiful and desperate voice calling out to them in their thoughts, pleading with them to stand and give up the power of their spirits in order to resist the beguiling darkness that hung over their worlds. They had only heard the female voice for one brief moment and it had only been a fleeting whisper but still they all heeded it. As they heard the gentle voice asking them for their help everybody in the universe felt a fierce desire to do so and, even though they had no idea how they knew what to do in order to fulfil her desire, they began focusing their spirits and sending their power to this person that they did not even know. Nobody knew how but deep down they all knew that this was what had to be done and so all of them put their faith in the one to whom the lovely voice belonged to and contributed their soul energy into the last great effort.

"For you, my dearest Charon…" The grey eyes of Emperor Caliban of Reimo shone as he reached deep down within himself to send his power – the energy created by his love for the princess.

"Yes, for you and all of your friends," Nerissa, Reimo Guardian, raised her staff high as she stood beside the handsome ruler.

In that hour the soul of every living person and every life-form in the universe was united to force the evil out of their world.

x x x x x

In the dark part of the universe that was an infinitely great distance away from planet Earth, known as the Nether Zones, the man feared throughout the galaxies as Lucilius was also aware of the Entity's spreading sphere of influence.

Sheer ecstatic joy shivered in his dark heart as he enjoyed the blissful sensation that tingled through his body as his soul was extinguished and his humanity faded away from him.

Even here, countless lightyears away from the planet on which the Entity's astral form had manifested itself, he could see the deathly light radiating alluringly as clearly as though he were up close to its white magnificence.

Lucilius's face expressed the wondrous adoration that he felt for this miracle as he watched its growth, spellbound.

"It is the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen," he breathed in trembling ecstasy.

x x x x x

Everybody looked over at Charon in shock as the princess gave a cry of joy. All of them were amazed but also incredibly heartened to see that her eyes were shining with relief.

"They are all doing it!" she cried in joy. "All of them are helping, just as I asked!" An aura of pure heavenly white light began to surround Charon's body and she seemed to be bathed in moonlight as she glowed in the darkness. The Princess was surrounded by the gathered energy of all the souls that had united to help her in the struggle for the right of the entire universe to continue existing.

Universe shook with awe…_Charon…you look like a goddess! _she thought as she shook with disbelief and wonder.

As he held Mercury's hand lovingly in his own Fargo took a single moment to glance over at Charon, who stood by his other side immersed deeply in the struggle in which they and the whole universe were locked. Once again he felt close to her…there were no words in existence to describe what he and she shared with each other. Whatever it was went beyond words…beyond the love.

With a smile he dismissed it for now. _Maybe I'll tell her later…after all this is over there's a chance that I might just tell her. _

Universe met the glare of oblivion with pride in herself shining in her eyes.

"Maybe we're all nothing more than a swarm of insects as far as you're concerned…but there's no way I'm dying here," she bowed her head momentarily as she felt her heart ache at the futility of her survival of this ordeal, after all - what did she have to survive for? "It's true that sometimes I can't figure out who I am…there are so many conflicting emotions in my heart but hell, who gives a damn? I have no idea who I am but that's my question to figure out! Every dog has its day…I'm gonna live through this!!" For a fleeting moment Princess Charon turned her head to look over her shoulder. Just as she had known they would her pale eyes met with the stare of Sailor Universe, whose gaze had been set on her from the very beginning of the energy gathering process. Universe was frowning slightly, but there was no rancour in her face as she regarded the green-haired princess. Instead there was an unusual expression in her eyes that Charon knew must be…pride. As she stood surrounded by the light of the energy collected together from every soul in the universe in one source, Charon's eyes were fathomless and she could see into Universe's heart, and for a moment she gazed deeply into the renegade Scout's eyes and held her firm and steady. Universe shook with awe as she felt the sheer power and presence in that one gaze and for a short while she was actually unable to think clearly.

Never before had she seen such power…

_Universe…_Charon spoke to her in the deepest part of her heart and her voice captivated her from the beginning of her words until the end. _I love you. I will always love you._

As the princess looked away once more to focus all of her attention into the one last great effort against the Entity, Universe's eyes softened; and for once she found herself lost for words with which to describe how she was feeling. But as the universe was going to hell all around her, the purple-haired Scout realised that there actually wasn't much that she needed to say at all…

_Princess Serena...Prince Darien...Scouts...Fargo..__. _Charon's voice filled their minds. _I need your help to bring this to an end_. She looked directly at Serena and their eyes immediately locked. _Let us show this thing before us why the entire universe is worth saving_. Serena's eyes sparkled with tears of joy that started to fall from her eyes as her heart overflowed as Charon shared the energy that the beings of the universe had given her. Soon all the warriors who stood in the courtyard defying the Entity felt the same, as the white aura grew to surround each one of them. One of the Moon Princess's tears fell from her cheek and seemed to freeze in time as it floated before her. It seemed to absorb the light of the aura until it blazed. Serena took it in her hands – it was no longer a tear – it was the Imperium Silver Crystal. The Moon Princesses smiled fondly at each other as the Crystal continued to collect the energy from the aura.

_-__You cannot last forever-_ Charon heard the dark and sibilant voice hiss within her clear mind, but now for the first time since it had first been spawned before the dawn of time a note of anxiety rang in it. Princess Charon looked up into the sky with nothing but calmness in her eyes as she confronted the darkest evil that she had ever faced.

"We can," she said simply, a smile on her radiant face as she looked at each of her friends. "Through our endless and eternal love." And as Princess Charon faced the light of oblivion she took control of every fibre of power that lay in her heart and cursed the Entity with the worst punishment that she could ever have thought of. This curse was silently whispered to her companions, and so simultaneously each one of them joined in with punishing the Entity.

"Impossibllllle!" The Entity bellowed at their defiance to bow before his power.

Facing the glare of infernal light, Fargo felt the desire to speak up.

"You've got it in one, Entity – we _are_ the impossible!"

Suddenly, it was like time stopped, as the light in the sky seemed to freeze.

However, as the curse took hold the sphere of light contorted, and as it was bathed in the pure light of the power gifted to Charon and the others by every living soul in the universe, which was now entirely contained within the Silver Crystal, ripples began to break out over it.

The Entity was no longer focused upon bringing an end to the universe, as it had savoured so desperately for countless aeons, it was now struggling against the fate that Charon and the others had used all of their power to condemn it to. They had chosen to send it to a fate worse than death, for they had forced it to face the sheer amount of love and light that there was in the universe. The things that made people want to live were simply too much for even its mind to bear.

_-Nooooooooooooooooo!__-_

The voice screeched in an unimaginable combination of desperation, fear, anguish and pain all in the same final breath. As quickly as it had grown the light of the Entity decreased; and it didn't stop until it had totally vanished in a blinding flash of light that flooded through the sky, dispelling the darkness in the form of what reminded Fargo of the tiny white dot that appeared on the television screen when it was switched off and spread across the screen in a straight white line until it disappeared and left the screen black and featureless.

The sky returned to normal and across the planet people woke from their empty sleep. Throughout the universe all of the people who had been sent into that sleep of eternity were awakened as the icy grip no longer clutched their souls in its claws.

The Scouts looked at Princess Charon, who smiled at them wearily.

"The Entity has been vanquished – it has chosen to end its own existence rather than accept that true love is far stronger than it was or ever could be," her smile broadened slightly. "The universe will not be brought to its knees so easily." She looked around, and to each of them it seemed she was gazing at them alone. "It was not easy, but in the end we all played our part equally and did not fail." Princess Serena eyed Princess Charon with a curious expression.

"Who _are_ you? You look like our Charon, but at the same time you seem...different..."

"Yeah!" Venus agreed.

"This is the real Princess Charon...the one who lived on the Moon with us..." a voice remarked from behind them. They all turned to look at Sailor Universe. "The one who got locked away when she was reborn on Earth."

"That's correct," Estrella spoke up. She, Luna and Artemis had finally reawoken and were now walking towards the group. "Because Charon was sent to the future by Sailor Pluto, not Queen Serenity, her past memories are still complete, but just locked away within Alexia. I guess the loss of Erin was too much for Alexia to bear, so Princess Charon took over." The princess nodded and directed a fond smile at Estrella.

"Correct. However, I believe Alexia will be just fine now, and so I will now bid you all farewell – my task here is complete."

"Will we ever see you again?" The Inner Moon Princess asked.

"But of course, princess, that I am sure of," and with those words, and a final flash of her sweet smile, she turned back into Sailor Charon; who suddenly felt the exhaustion of all the fighting in both her body and her grief-stricken yet serene soul. "Uhhh, gotta sleep," she moaned, and collapsed in a deep slumber.

"Charon!" Mars and Venus exclaimed in unison.

"Leave her be, she's exhausted." Mercury told them, as they surrounded their companion.

For a while Fargo watched as they all crowded around the fallen girl and made sure that she was comfortable and checked her pulse and it was only when he was sure that Charon was in no danger that the red-haired boy allowed himself the relief of falling to his knees and weeping. Finally the grief and loneliness that he had felt gazing at him from the shadows ever since the moment that he'd known that Erin was lost to him had caught up with him and now that everybody he cared about was out of danger he was overwhelmed by it and buried his face in his hands as he wept despairingly, his body shuddering with every sob.

As the Scouts, Tuxedo Mask and the cats all crowded around the fallen Charon and grieving Fargo, Sailor Universe stood apart from them; all alone and all but forgotten by everybody there. This was an ideal moment for her to slip away unnoticed by any of them and so after the very briefest of glances at the unconscious Sailor Charon to ensure that she was safe and would wake up given time to heal both in body and in heart Universe took this chance. Quietly, the Scout of the Universe stepped back away step by step with the greatest stealth until she was near an alleyway and then when she was sure that they would not notice her from the corner of their eyes she sidled quickly into the space. Once inside the alley Universe turned so that she faced the light at the other end and began to walk briskly through the narrow space until she stepped out into the street on the other side of the building. Just as she had anticipated, her appearance on the street did not cause any sensation since everybody in the city - indeed everybody in the universe - was wondering numbly about what had taken place moments ago that had left them all feeling so groggy and in such a dreamlike state. However, just as Sailor Universe was about to walk down the street and head for a place where she would be able to transform well away from the other Scouts then slip away in the midst of all the confusion, a cry from behind her stopped her in her tracks.

"Hey!" That familiar voice - the voice, which was foremost in her dearest memories apart from that of Queen Serenity, who she knew she would never hear again, caught at Universe's heart and settled upon her like a net over a small bird. Universe could not stop herself from turning around even though every fibre in her body screamed at her to go on walking and ignore it. However, she _did_ stop - although it took her a while afterwards to work out why.

Sailor Mercury stood just outside the alleyway that she had followed Universe through and stood gazing at her. Mercury had been the only person among the group to notice when Universe had slipped away without a word and not really knowing why she had also slipped away from her friends who were so busy caring for Charon and Fargo that they did not notice her departure to follow the renegade Sailor Scout. The Mercurian had arrived at the mouth of the alleyway just in time to catch sight of Universe as she slipped out through the other end of it and into the street beyond. Then a strange urge had gripped her and suddenly, although she did not understand why, she had been so desperate not to lose sight of Universe that she had ran into the alleyway. Now Sailor Mercury stood simply gazing at the purple-haired Scout with a strange, almost serene, expression on her face as Universe stared back at her bitterly. Before Mercury could say another word Universe raised her hand and pointed a finger back in the direction from which the blue-haired Scout had come.

"You'd better go back to the others," she snapped, sounding more harsh than she was actually feeling as she gazed at the lovely innocent face of her one-time best friend, who she had never allowed to slip from her mind for a single night ever since she had been revived from death. "Go back the way you came, link arms with them and head home." Mercury's face twitched as she felt a little hurt by Universe's bitter words…although why she should since she was by now accustomed to such things from her escaped her understanding.

"Tell me…" she muttered, lowering her head as she struggled to ask Universe a question that had been on her mind for a while now, although she had no idea why she should be asking it of Universe of all the people in the world. Why Universe when she could easily ask one of the other Scouts? Why an enemy rather than one of her friends? Universe stared at her.

"What?" she snapped impatiently. Mercury slowly raised her head and met her eyes again and the emotion that Universe saw in them brought several memories of the times that they had spent together rushing back.

"Have you ever…loved someone?" she whispered in a soft voice. Sailor Universe gave a snarl as she fought the feelings that tried to rise inside her.

"Love? It's just an excuse for two people who can't restrain their passion to give life to those who never even asked to be brought into this world. Remember that!" Mercury's face became sad.

"Oh…" she murmured as she wondered why she was feeling so sad.

"I've gotta go," Universe said in the end, turning abruptly away from Mercury, although it took her a great effort to do so. She was desperate to leave now before the joy that being with Mercury brought her became too powerful to let her leave, which she knew that she must do - those days would never return again. They would never regain what they had once shared. Mercury could never have a happy life with her in it.

"Where will you go?" Mercury asked in concern and felt a strange certainty that she had been in this very scenario before - but she simply could not put her finger on where and when it had been.

"Away from here and away from them and away from _you_," Universe replied briefly. "Take care, Mercury. Stay well." Sailor Mercury watched in silence as the lonely figure of the purple-haired renegade Sailor Scout walked away into the night all alone. The blue-haired Scout did not follow her this time but to her own bewilderment she realised that she was feeling sad as she watched Universe walk out of her life for perhaps the last time.

_Why do I feel so sad…__? _She wondered as she stood there long after Universe had vanished from her sight. _Why do I feel the strangest feeling that Universe is…important to me?_

The truth eluded her as it would for a long while. As she walked away from her past and whatever happiness, friendship and love that she had ever known Universe bowed her head, and sure that Mercury would not see it she finally allowed the tear that had formed even as she had heard her calling to her back outside the alley to trickle out from beneath her eyelid as she squeezed them both shut and walked on all alone into the night that swallowed her.


	24. Epilogue: The Game of Life

**Epilogue:** The Game of Life

_"And then, you'll never believe this__ - I swear you won't, do you have any idea what that MORON did next?!" Erin exclaimed as he laughed in expectation of the punchline of the unprovoked anecdote that he had got really into as he had related it to Fargo, who sat staring into his drink next to him. Fargo made no attempt to reply as he took another sip and felt his throat scorch as the burning liquor gushed down it. He felt as if he was hearing the words of the kid from a long way off or smothered by something, but the only thought that entered his mind as he realised that because of the effects of his drink he was missing out on the story was that they weren't far enough away from where he sat, dejected and bereft of all that he'd ever cared about. Erin had been steadily been getting on his nerves since he had followed him into the smoke-filled bar room three hours ago. Since they had scuffled the dark-haired wannabe Master Thief had followed him wherever he'd gone, although the reason that he'd done so utterly defeated Fargo. The red-head had pulled the guy's nose in return for the attempt he'd made to lighten his pockets, after all. As Fargo was just draining the glass of whisky to its half-way full point, the third that he'd ordered actually, Erin talked away next to him having finished the story seemingly unaware that Fargo wasn't paying the blindest bit of notice to anything he was saying. For some reason the dark-haired boy seemed to be in the very highest of spirits and the only times he seemed to ever stop talking was when he needed to take a few minutes to catch his breath. After this he would immediately start to ramble again, beginning on a different subject having forgotten about what he'd originally been talking about. As the kid talked away into the evening Fargo didn't hear a word that he said because his mind was somewhere far far away from this filthy bar…somewhere better…a place that for a while he'd called 'home' and where for a short while had known happiness._

_She had been on his mind all night and because of her relentless presence Fargo had taken to the streets in the first place and as he'd wandered aimlessly and tried to forget he'd fallen in with the oddball, who now sat beside him talking away relentlessly. The amount of whisky that now clouded his senses had been drunk in a futile effort to drive her lovely smiling face out of his thoughts and dull the wound that ached in his heart. But instead of easing his pain the alcohol had made it worse, for now she was all he could think about and the longing that he felt was unbearable. As Fargo burned his own throat and then gasped for breath as he put the now empty glass back on the table and motioned for it to be taken away and replaced with a full one, he felt as though his wistful thoughts were drowning him and that he sank so deep beneath the surface of his own longing and regret that he couldn't see the surface anymore and there just wasn't a thing for him to look forward to in his life._

_Wherever he went all he could see was Amy everywhere and the past that he'd shared with her, brief as it had been, was all that he could think about these days. When he slept her soft and melodious voice would whisper to him and he'd see her looking at him in that thoughtful way of hers and then smile knowingly and look away again. After watching her from afar for so long before that one night when they'd finally met face-to-face Fargo had at last spoken to her. And even though he'd only been with her on the night that he had saved her he'd lost his ability to think about any other girl but her. But after that night he'd known that he must never see Amy again, for the evil that had threatened her had been finally destroyed and now that he had finally fulfilled the purpose that he'd been brought to this planet to do there was simply no place for him in her world and her future._

_Fargo had saved her…and lost her._

_A dark expression was forming on his face and with the first sip that he took from the new glass of whisky that he'd just been served it turned positively foul. The worst thing about this whole thing was that he could never leave this planet ever again - he was trapped where everything that he looked at and touched made him think about her._

_"…and that's just the way that it went," Erin concluded whatever story that Fargo, who was feeling at his very worst, didn't give a damn about. "And ever since that day I've been living it rough on the streets. Sad, isn't it?" Fargo grunted as he took another sip from his drink without taking any pleasure from its burning presence in his mouth nor feeling the pain he'd been so desperately try to get rid of lighten in any way. Erin watched him and thought about the way that he seemed to be listening so intently to his story without interrupting as he took in every small detail with rapt attention._

_What a friend!_

_"It's not so bad, I guess…at least I get by but sometimes I've gotta wonder if it's all worth it or not." _

_"You said it…what?" Fargo muttered, looking up suddenly from where he'd been brooding as he realised what the kid had said._

_"I mean, I try to find food to get me through each day. Sometimes I find it and sometimes I go hungry instead. But then what?" Erin went on, taking Fargo's exclamation as a prompt for him to continue. "I do the whole thing over again from the beginning the next day!" Fargo's glass now rested firmly on the counter as he slowly turned and stared at Erin and the look on his face began to become harder and his expression grimmer as he listened to what the kid was saying. "And that's my whole life!" Erin exclaimed without noticing that his companion was no longer drinking and that he was now actually paying attention to him for the first time since they'd wandered into the bar, his expression becoming very unpleasant. "Ya know, sometimes I think that if I just disappeared from the face of the world then nobody'd notice!"_

_As the dark-haired boy had been talking a deep anger had been slowly gathering in his stomach as he listened to this kid who he'd only just met talking to him about his problems when he was trying to forget about his own sorrows. "Pretty stupid, huh?" Erin laughed throwing back his arms. "What do you think? Anyway, what about __you__? Why are you here, anyway?"_

_Now he exploded with a vengeance._

_"Actually, little guy…" Fargo hissed slowly as he rose to his feet from the bar with the pretty much untouched glass still in his hand, its contents shaking, threatening to spill as his fist trembled with fierce anger. "…everything that you just said makes __perfect__sense__!" his voice was taut with the rage that had gripped him and his expression bared the pent-up fury inside for the world to see. Erin stared at his previously silent companion, totally speechless with shock, as he saw the anger in his suddenly wild and irrational eyes. "As for me and why I'm here…I __was__ trying to forget about all of my own troubles, which outweigh the hell out of yours, pal!" Fargo continued in the same quiet, ferocious voice as Erin remained shocked into silence by the intense wrath in the other youth's face. "And what I think is that the things you just said about yourself are the most accurate ones that I've heard all night!" Finally letting rip he raised his voice into a roar as he passed on his own version of what Erin had said to him moments before. "You are an insignificant waste of life who does nothing but take up precious space and steal scraps from others!!" Fargo's rage finally erupted and came roaring out like an insane demon as he drew back the glass wildly and hurled its contents at Erin with as much force as he could possibly put into it. Erin was so stunned by the burning ire that was directed so intensely at him that he didn't react in time to get out of the way and so the alcohol hit him spot on. The whisky splashed on the front of his shirt, his only shirt, and the dark-haired boy looked down blankly and watched in silence as the rusty coloured liquid trickled down his chest in rivulets and fell to the floor in tear-like droplets. Erin was silent as his eyes returned slowly to Fargo and in fact there was no need for him to speak because his sudden loss for words said more than words ever could. The dark-haired boy stared at Fargo, simply unable to take in what had just happened. "SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST DO IT KID…WHY DON'T YOU JUST FRICKIN' DISAPPEAR?!" Fargo screamed at him, his face now white with sheer passion as droplets of spittle hurled from his mouth as he roared out his fury and agony at the top of his lungs. Erin winced and his face went grey and a feeling of sickened numbness spread through him as he realised what the red-head had just told him. Fargo's outburst of rage had now attracted a lot of attention and, no longer in any mood to try to burn away the feelings hurting him so badly because he knew that he'd never see Amy again, Fargo spun on his heel and, grabbing his bag on the way out, he left the bar with a snarl that now contained more anguish than anger._

_Now all alone at the bar, Erin sat dripping wet and thought about what the red-haired boy had shouted at him._

_Erin had thought that he'd found a friend, but…_

_The dark-haired boy lowered his head and closed his eyes as he sat all alone with only his thoughts for company…_

x x x x x

_The bag landed on its side in the rapidly forming puddle of rainwater and lay half submerged as it was not picked up again__. Fargo was breathing heavily and was actually trembling from head to foot as he was going through such turmoil._

_Fargo put his hand against the wall of the bar and leant heavily against it for support as his body suddenly felt immensely weak after his eruption of fury back there. The rain water was matting his hair down flat against his skull, his clothes were heavy and his shoes were fast on the way to becoming waterlogged, but somehow he just could not find it in himself to care. As he lolled his head from side to side in torment he thought about the sheer meaningless and pointlessness of his life now. But also as he began to pull himself together and push himself away from the wall he realised that now he was also feeling the slowly rising pangs of guilt…It was just as he had entered a whole new sphere of feeling awful that somebody charged out of the bar behind him. The runner barged their way past, nearly sending him spinning into the puddle that he had blindly dropped his bag into. As he was nearly sent toppling into the water Fargo snarled as he felt the sharp stab of anger return in a flash and as he whirled around to face whoever had collided with him he was just in time to catch sight of him. The person who had charged out of the doorway with such haste was Erin, the kid he'd thrown his drink at. The dark-haired boy didn't seem to realise that Fargo was there as he ran blindly onward through the street, apparently not caring about the rain, which beat down on his unprotected head. The anger dissolved as it was washed away by the rain and Fargo squinted after him as he disappeared round the corner ahead._

_Where was Erin going to in such a desperate rush?_

_Then he remembered - the city docks lay in the direction that Erin had just taken. Fargo's irritated expression was diluted now with a look of confusion as he bent down to retrieve his waterlogged bag from the puddle of water and wondered what the kid was doing._

_Then he thought about the wild way that Erin had run out of the bar and the way that he had barged into him without realising that he'd done so as he had stumbled along the street, almost falling forward into the water flooding around his feet in his desperation to get to where it was he was heading…_

_And then Fargo didn't think at all._

_He acted._

_The red-haired boy was on his feet in an instant and as he took up the chase his intention was to overtake Erin before he reached the docks. Now his own bitterness and feelings of regret and longing were all forgotten in the deluge and in their place he felt a gripping desperation to catch up with Erin, because he knew that by now the street kid had a big head start on him. Completely forgotten, the bag lay in the puddle of increasing rainwater behind him._

x x x x x

_Erin gulped deeply and one long__, shuddering tremor quaked through his legs, almost causing him to lose balance and fall into the empty air in front of him. Far below the edge of the pier, where he was precariously standing, the dark water of the sea rippled as raindrops fell far from above and hit its surface. From up here the depths seemed to go down forever without ending which was just about perfect for what he'd staggered blindly here to do. A large tear rolled down from the corner of his eye and slowly traced its way down his face between the rivulets of rain which relentlessly battered his face as his heels dug sharply into the edge of the pier, his trembling nearly causing him to fall over the brink, but his doubt held him back at the very last. Erin's toes were dangling into the empty air that separated him from a fall into the salty water below. As Erin stood in the midst of the storm he thought bleakly of the words that the red-haired guy had screamed at him back in the bar room. The dark-haired boy's face was a mask of misery and despair as the words repeated themselves over and over again in his thoughts and reminded him of the thing that he'd told himself his whole life - that he was utterly worthless._

_The guy had been right…he was a pathetic waste of life and he had nobody to give a damn if he were to just disappear and never come back. And the question that had suddenly flashed into his shocked and upset mind as he'd sat feeling stunned after the other boy had stormed out had been why he was still alive._

_The world wanted him gone…so why shouldn't it get its wish?_

_Erin had left the b__ar in blind despair with one thing in mind as he had fled to this place - to end it all. As he closed his eyes shut against the rain the tear that had squeezed out a moment ago finally fell and hurtled down towards the water below the pier and circled around and around as it fell and was finally absorbed by the torrential waves without making so much as a ripple in its dark surface. This was it - no more wandering the streets aimlessly day after day; no more raiding the trash cans and dumpsters behind the caf__é__s and restaurants for scraps to ease the painful hunger; no more sleeping in doorways for a few hours, only to wake up and run away frantically as he heard the door behind open behind him; no more desperately trying to stay out of the way of social workers…_

_All he felt was the desperate longing for it all to end that cried out within his thoughts so fiercely that he couldn't step forward to claim it soon enough._

_But he'd thought that he'd found a friend…_

_Erin did not hear the rush of footsteps in the near distance as he stepped forward over the brink and into the oblivion that he so desperately yearned for. The wind howled in his ears like the cries of wolves as the cold empty air yawned around him and death rushed up to claim him…_

_"__Noooo__!"_

_S__omething met with his stomach from below and he was left hanging over it in mid-air as the impact of hitting whatever it was forced all the air out of his body. Everything seemed to go quiet and he couldn't even hear the crashing of the waves below him as he snapped open his eyes to find himself gazing in mild surprise at the black depths which he was only a metre away from plunging into and drowning in. _

_There was an arm wrapped around his stomach. Before Erin could look over his shoulder to find out who it belonged to he found himself being dragged slowly back through the air and up from the icy water. Abruptly the reality of what was going on jolted him back to his senses and with a gasp Erin twisted his head frantically around to find out who had grabbed him._

_Fargo's face was twisted painfully in deep concentration as he focused all of his strength into remaining airborne and also retaining his hold of Erin._

_The red-head had ran onto the docks just in time to see Erin wavering at the brink of the storm-lashed sea and without a second of thought or hesitation he'd charged across the pier towards him. Fargo had acted, gone after the dark-haired boy without wavering. It had been close and as he had plunged over the edge of the pier after the falling street kid Fargo had thought for a moment that he was too late. The blood that had raced in his ears as he had fallen by Erin while frantically invoking the levitation spell as he'd made a grab for the dark haired boy was still pounding painfully and blocking out all other sounds._

_For a brief heart-stopping second Fargo had thought that it was all over - that he was going to die. And as he'd plummeted through the rain he'd known that at least he would die along with the person who he'd heartlessly pushed away and lashed out at…the person he should have been helping._

_It had all be a very near thing…but he'd pulled it off._

_The levitation spell had activated a split second before they had both crashed into the sea and met with a watery death. Fargo had slid his arm forcefully underneath Erin's stomach as he had fallen past him and then the red-head had twisted around and shot back upward carrying the kid with him. Erin's eyes were wide and reflected with sheer wondering awe as he realised just what exactly was happening._

_"Oh…wow!__" he gasped in shocked amazement. "You can __fly__!" As they hurtled above the pier Fargo pulled off a magnificently graceful backward flip through the air._

_Rolling over and over in the air with the speed of the momentum that they'd picked up in their frantic aerial manoeuvre Fargo and Erin bounced back into the air as they hit the pier and fell apart, rolling along until they both stopped in tangled heaps. Erin's heart was pounding and his breath was taken away in a thrilled rush as he unsteadily attempted to pick himself up and, trembling with awe, he looked over his shoulder to stare at Fargo in astonishment and wonder. The red-head drew in several deep breaths of air. His desperate lunge over the edge of the pier and his desperate energy consumption to use the levitation spell as he'd plummeted after Erin had taken a lot out of him and he was now trembling._

_"I guess that was a little crazy…" he muttered to himself as he slowly rose to his feet._

_"You…you __flew__ just now!" Erin exclaimed in disbelief as he stared at Fargo as if he were the most incredible thing that he'd ever seen in his life - which may well be said he was!_

_Fargo twitched slightly as he turned and faced the amazed dark-haired boy. _

_"Yeah,__" Erin's eyes were wide as he stared at him without blinking. "You can fly!"_

_"Guess my secret's out,__" Fargo agreed resignedly. For a few minutes Erin could only stare, hardly able to believe what had just happened over the past few minutes, and then suddenly, as a memory flashed in his eyes, they hardened. Fargo had no idea that the blow had been coming but when it hit him he wasn't the last bit surprised. As Fargo fell back against one of the wooden posts which held the pier up Erin stood over him, his eyes angry as he stared at the red-head._

_"Did that hurt?" he demanded to know as Fargo clutched his cheek in shock as he recovered from the unexpectedness of the punch. He nodded understandingly. _

_"Yeah,__" he replied regretfully as he realised the reason for the blow that had struck him. Erin glared at him with a resentful look in his eyes._

_"Good,__" he snapped as he stared at Fargo accusingly. "Maybe now you can understand what it feels like." As he felt the bitterness in the street kid's voice Fargo winced. _

_"I already knew,__" he replied quietly, lowering his head in shame as he recalled his words to Erin earlier in the bar._

_"Yeah, right! How can you possibly know?" Erin snapped derisively. "I'm a street crawler…a homeless loser. You said it yourself…"_

_"I was WRONG!" Fargo yelled as his head shot up again. "I was ranting! Feeling my own bitterness so much that I didn't realise how much you were hurting yourself!" he lowered his voice as his eyes fixed Erin seriously. "Erin…your life is the best thing in your hands. Never even __think__ about throwing it away!"_

_"But…" the street kid lowered his eyes and gazed sadly out to sea over the rainy horizon. "…but I haven't ever…"_

_"I was an idiot,__" Fargo resumed and his voice was so riveting that Erin couldn't help but stop and listen to what he was trying to tell him. "Erin, you have every right to feel pain but no matter what happens to you in your life you should never give up hope. However hard things get it can only end." Erin was taken by surprise by this, especially since it was all coming from the guy whose wild and furious words had made him so desperate to throw it all away in the first place._

_"I try…I really try, ya know," Erin replied as he shook his head hopelessly. "It's just so hard sometimes…"_

_"When it gets harder…__try__ harder," Fargo replied firmly. "When life gets tough you have to grow stronger with it or else you'll be swept away. It's just something that you have to do in life."_

_"Who came up with __that__ screw-ball arrangement?" _

_"It's called __life__," Fargo replied as his eyes sparkled. "And if only you don't give up you'll make something great out of yours one day, Erin." Erin was silent as he thought about this, he was quite overcome. Nobody had ever said anything like this to him before. This was the first time that anybody had ever offered him the one thing that he'd never really had…hope._

_Now that he thought about Fargo's impassioned words he began to think that maybe, just maybe life was worth the living and that he should have a little more faith in people._

_"I knew I was right in wanting __you__ for a friend…" he muttered under his breath._

_"Huh?"_

_"Nothing,__" Erin raised his eyes back to Fargo's face as his fascination about what he'd been through in the air was rekindled now that his doubts about the worth of his life were silenced. "So, what was the deal back there?! You know…the whole flying thing?" he inquired meaningfully as he eyed Fargo intently with gleaming eyes. Fargo stared at him for a few minutes and then unexpectedly he broke into a laugh as he felt his spirits become lighter - without setting out to do so he had found something worthwhile…something to fill the hole that had been left in his heart after he'd left Amy far behind._

_A friend…a reason to go on._

_"Okay, Erin…I'll tell you __everything__," he agreed with a sigh._

_"Everything about what?" Erin asked breathlessly. With an expansive wave of his hand Fargo grinned._

_"__Everything__," he repeated. "About me…the Moon Kingdom…Queen Serenity…and the Sailor Scouts." Erin's expression was dazed. _

_"Quite a long tale by the sound of it," he muttered a little apprehensively as he wondered just how much the red-haired boy had drunk back there..._

...The pain in his head was screaming like hell as he raised his head limply from the stone ground that spun away beneath him. As he looked around blearily he realised that he was lying in the alleyway behind Tokyo Dead-Zone Vortex and gradually the memories of the night before when he'd come to lose himself to despair and attempt to forget what had happened earlier that evening came filtering back, causing his head to ache even more badly than it already did.

At least he'd found one of these things…but it had not been the one he'd so badly wished for.

_Erin…_

Fargo had been about to try to get up but now he pitched forward and landed on his hands and knees. Breathing heavily he felt the toll of all the alcohol that he had downed so desperately and without restraint the previous night creeping over him. Finally unable to hold back the anger and grief that had seethed his soul ever since his friend had been taken from him he flung back his arms as he clenched his fists so tightly that his fingers hurt.

_Erin…_

Raising his head high he set free the unquenchable grief and loss that had tortured him ever since then and did the one last thing he needed to do before he could finally let go of the memory of his dead friend - he screamed.

_Erin…_

x x x x x

Manami looked down at her wristwatch as she walked along the path to where Alexia had asked her to meet her when she'd called just an hour before. The red-haired girl looked around as she slipped between two trees and walked into a secluded area and a scene she'd not been expecting to see. Instead of seeing Alexia stood waiting for her she was confronted by the back of a tall man wearing a trench coat, who was writing eagerly in a notepad. Beyond the man stood none other than Sailor Charon, who looked very serious.

"So, there you have it," she sighed. "Now you know the truth – the real identity of Sailor Charon." Manami couldn't believe her ears as the journalist walked past Charon and vanished through the trees. The Sailor Scout looked at Manami with tears sparkling in her pale-coloured eyes.

"Alexia..." Manami whispered as she managed to find her voice. "I..."

"I couldn't let you do it, Manami," Charon told her. "But I didn't want to give up being a Sailor Scout – so I decided to tell the press myself." Manami's head was spinning – Alexia had revealed that she was a Sailor Scout herself! She looked down at the videotape in her hands – it was worthless now! As she continued to gape at the cassette Sailor Charon walked up to her and placed her hands on her old best friend's shoulders.

"What has happened to you? You used to be so sweet…" Manami looked up from the tape to glare at Charon.

"What's happened? What has _happened_, you ask?" she snapped, stepping back from the Scout. "I'll tell you what's happened - you abandoned me, _and_ you _lied_ to me!"

"What?!" Charon exclaimed.

"Yes! First you move to Tokyo, leaving me all alone with no friends…" Manami's voice started to shake.

"What are you talking about, Manami? You had _plenty_ of friends!" the Scout remarked, feeling surprised at this announcement. Manami shook her head, and tears flew from her eyes.

"Then I start getting letters from you telling me how wonderful your new life was and how you'd made new friends almost straight away. Then the letters stopped…" Manami continued, regardless of Charon's comment. "And _then_ when I come to visit you hardly spend any time with me! Discovering you were a Sailor Scout was the last straw – don't you remember that promise we made to each other?! I know at the time it was just wishful thinking and neither of us ever thought in a million years that one of us would get super-powers, but I thought you would have kept that promise to your best friend!" Sailor Charon felt guilty as she heard Manami's outburst and recalled the promise she had indeed made. She threw her arms around the redhead and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, Manni, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. "It's just when I became a Sailor Scout it was such a shock! My life changed so much and to be perfectly honest with you I had completely forgotten about our promise, and if I had remembered I still wouldn't have told you," she pulled away from Manami, who looked stunned at Charon's revelation. "You might've got into trouble knowing who I was. You're my friend, Manami, and I wouldn't want to put you in any danger." Manami's eyes softened as she gazed at Sailor Charon.

"Oh, Alexia..." she murmured. "I feel so bad...I'd already decided that I was being stupid about this whole thing – what you and the other Sailor Scouts do is amazing! I was just jealous. I was just going to give you the tape to destroy – but now I've made you go and tell the world yourself!" Tears started to stream down her cheeks. "What have I done?" Charon moved to comfort the girl.

"It's okay, don't worry," she said soothingly, and then suddenly murmured. "Lilac Aura Paralysis..."

..."Hey, Manni!"

Manami blinked as she heard Alexia's voice call to her. _What am I doing here_? She wondered as she looked around her. She was sat on a bench in the park, but really didn't recall getting there.

"Manami, good morning!" Serena smiled at her as she, Alexia, Rei, Mina and Lita walked over.

"Oh, hey..." Manami felt dazed – what was going on?

"Are you okay, Manni?" Alexia asked cautiously. She suddenly felt nervous – following using her power of paralysis on Manami she had destroyed the video and altered the girl's memory – removing all her knowledge of Alexia's alter ago. _What if I've damaged her mind somehow_? She thought anxiously.

"Oh? Oh! I'm fine, just didn't sleep too well last night..." Manami smiled and Alexia felt her worries fade.

"So, are you ready for an amazing last day in Tokyo?" Lita grinned.

"Amy's sorry she couldn't make it...she's busy..." Rei explained, and the others all looked at her sadly. After the events of the night before Fargo had vanished and still hadn't arrived home that morning. Amy had decided not to accompany the other Scouts in case he returned.

"Hey, here's Darien!" Serena ran to embrace her boyfriend, who was sauntering over casually.

"Hey, Darien, nice coat," Alexia commented, winking at the young man. The journalist Manami had seen had been none other than Darien. He and Alexia had formulated the plan that morning as a means of stopping Manami from going to the media herself. It had in the end turned out to be unnecessary, which Alexia was glad about – Manami had realised how wrong her blackmail plot was by herself.

"Yeah! Come on, I only have a few hours left here – I want to make every moment count!" Manami exclaimed enthusiastically and grabbed Alexia's arm. The Charonian grinned – now _that_ was the Manami she'd known back in Kyoto, and she was very happy to see her again.

"Hey, guess what? I brought my camera with me so we can have our photo taken together!" Mina suddenly announced.

"Great idea, Mina – we'll be sure to send you a copy, Manami, so you can show everyone back in Kyoto your new friends!" Serena grinned at Manami, who looked a little surprised.

"Friends?" she exclaimed.

"Of course!" the Scouts exclaimed in unison. She blushed.

"How wonderful, I'm so honoured to have such nice new friends!"

x x x x x

_Somewhere in the Caribbean…_

"Viv, go serve those guys at Table No. 7!" bellowed the manager of the cocktail bar, pounding the wooden table with his fist. "And I mean _now_, not next Mardi Gras!"

Vivienne, the barmaid, rolled her eyes as she (breaking off from the conversation she was having with her friend regarding their respective children) rose to her feet. "Yo' wish is mah command, boss!" she declared, her accent lovely and rich, as she passed his table and – in one sweeping movement – picked up a tray of multi-coloured cocktails before circling around to dazzle the occupants of Table No. 7 with a white-toothed smile. "Well hello there, gentlemen!"

As he sat back in his wicker chair, propping his brawny legs up on his table, the manager smiled expansively – his name was Zappo and, like every member of his staff (which he frequently bullied), he was a native of the Caribbean Islands.

"Boss!" growled one of his brutish bouncers as he leant across the back of Zappo's chair to talk into his ear, "You ain't gonna like this…"

Zappo listened, an ugly glare crossing his face as the bouncer hissed something into his ear. "They're _what_…?" he growled under his breath as he brushed the other man aside and, lowering his legs, leant across the table, scanning the area.

His squinting eyes settled upon the very pair whom the brute beside him had told him about; a pair of young woman, both of them fair-skinned and strikingly beautiful, sitting together at a table.

Zappo's gaze lowered…and his eyes filled with primitive hatred as he saw that, beneath the table, the two young women were _holding hands_.

The bar-manager's teeth were bared as he became possessed by prejudice, "No way." He growled, lurching to his feet. "No way am I havin' _that_ in my…"

"Ya want I should turf 'em out, Zappo?" offered the brute.

"Nope," Zappo snapped as he strode out from behind the table, cracking his knuckles, and headed straight toward the table. "_I_ will! Don't want any of the regulars thinkin' I allow _those_ kind of people in my bar!" Vivienne, who had noticed the girls much earlier and had nervously hoped no one else would see their discrete display of affection, overheard her boss's angry words as he walked past her. She flashed an apologetic smile at the customers at Table 7 as she strode purposefully towards Zappo.

"Errr…" Vivienne stepped into his path, her hands held out to stop him in his rage-filled path. "…boss, I-I really need to have a word with you."

"Not now. I got some business to take care of."

"But this _really _can't wait, it's quite important," the waitress insisted, her tone diplomatic.

"NOT NOW!" Zappo bellowed as he thrust the woman out of his path.

Staggering against a table to stop herself from falling, the people seated there looking up at her in surprise as she did so, Vivienne took a deep breath and counted to ten before rushing after Zappo. She grabbed him roughly by the hand to turn him to look at her and before he could reprimand her for daring to touch him she hissed venomously at him, "Listen to me, you brainless bigot, you'd be best to leave those two girls alone."

"Or what?" Zappo sneered at her, pulling himself up to his full height to attempt to menace her. Vivienne, however, happened to be taller than the prejudiced bar owner and so she simply looked down at him, her dark eyes burning like fiery coal.

"Or I will make sure no one _ever_ comes to this bar again...you see, I know a _lot_ more about you than you realise, including your little scams to rip off naïve tourists..."

"You wouldn't dare – you'd be out of a job," her boss reminded her nastily. "And I could make sure you _never_ work on this island, on any of the islands, again!"

"Aaah...on the contrary, my dear man," Vivienne smiled. "I've been offered a new job, at that fancy hotel at the other end of the beach," she pulled an envelope out of her pocket. "Here is my letter of resignation." She pushed it into his trembling hand and looked into his now nervous eyes. Everyone knew that Vivienne was the reason this bar was so successful, her stunning looks and charming personality left men weak at the knees and coming back for more. It would be an absolute disaster if she were to leave. "However, I _might_ consider staying if you were to offer me a pay rise...oh, and you leave those harmless girls alone."

"O-Of course, what girls?" Zappo stuttered, almost hypnotised by the white envelope he clutched in his hand, which Vivienne now took back. "Or course..." he turned around and wandered back to his table, waving the bouncer away as he approached him to ask what had happened.

Vivienne smiled to herself happily and stuffed the envelope back in her pocket. There was no letter of resignation in it at all, and there had been no job offer. She grabbed a tray off a nearby table and wandered over to where the girls, who had unwittingly caused so much trouble, giggled about something.

"Hello, ladies, can I get you more drinks?" the waitress picked up their empty glasses and smiled at them. One of the girls, who had her blonde hair pushed back off her face by a lacy pink headband, looked up at her with sparkling eyes.

"I would _love_ another Virgin Colada, please!" she announced, before looking over at her dark-haired companion, whose hair was also pushed back with a headband, however hers was white and silky. "How about you?"

"Make it two," the other girl winked. "Nothing quite like cocktails on the beach, is there?"

x x x x x

The door clicked softly back into place as he shut it quietly so as not to give away the fact that he had just come in.

Blinking around the hallway Fargo took all the time had could to take in Amy's house like it had been years since he had last been here.

Everything looked exactly the same as it had yesterday.

Fargo breathed a deep and rather regretful sigh and shook his head as he allowed his shoulders to slump, a sombre expression in his eyes.

As it happened though he need not have bothered to make the effort of closing the door quietly behind him. As Fargo was just about to go and look around for Amy he felt her light touch on his hand and her familiar fragrance filled his nostrils.

Amy's face was relieved as he turned and found himself under her caring gaze.

"You didn't come home last night," she said in a very soft and silky voice. Fargo smiled wryly in response.

"Are you asking me if I didn't or telling me?" he inquired in a murmur.

"Telling you." Amy said, without a trace of reproach in her soft voice.

"Then why even mention it?" Fargo pointed out with a tight grin that drew the skin around his mouth.

Amy's expression however stayed just as it was and Fargo felt his grin fade away as he was no longer able to maintain the charade.

But he was thoughtful as well.

She thought of her home as also being his?

As Amy looked compassionately at Fargo a peculiar expression flitted onto his face. He looked at the girl in front of him for a long while as he took her in.

Fargo treasured this time with her. Just _being_ with her was worth anything.

Amy wanted him to stay with her and he would have been lying to himself had he tried to make himself believe that he did not want to be with her forever.

But it could not be.

Not yet.

Not _now_, anyway.

Amy's eyes were loving as they both looked into each other's eyes and both almost read the other's thoughts - the thoughts of the one they cared for so much.

Amy knew in her heart what he was going to tell her, for she had sensed it coming for a long time now. When two people were closer to each other than anybody else they were able to sense how the other was feeling and what they wished for.

Even though she felt sadder than she ever had in her whole life Amy was grateful to have had this one moment alone with him. This was her chance to show Fargo how much she loved him before he was gone from her life again.

As soon as he had seen the wistful and knowing look in her eyes Fargo had guessed that she already knew what he was about to tell her and in many ways he felt a great tide of relief rushing over him, for he'd had no idea how he was going to tell her that he was planning to leave.

For the next few minutes all he could think about was that Amy was the most fantastic person in his life. He thought passionately about her silken and delicate beauty and that she was so wise and yet so innocent as well. She was the shyest girl he had ever known in his life and he ever would know. Fargo could not remember most of his life up until the present but he was absolutely sure about it because he _knew_.

And yet, when danger threatened those close to her, whenever evil strove to steal away their futures Amy would shine with courage, and in the dark hours, her true heart would make it impossible for her to be afraid.

When she needed to protect those dearest to her…

Fargo's lips relaxed into a smile, this time a real one and slowly but surely his eyes began to shine again.

He felt so peaceful as he knew that Sailor Mercury would always be there for him, for the world. _What a swell feeling this is! _Fargo shook his head wryly as he breathed a deep and assured sigh, certain that there would always be Sailor Scouts to fight the evil of the world whenever it threatened to steal away the future.

Amy felt a deep regret building up in her heart as she looked at him and prepared to say goodbye.

_'Goodbye'…_ the blue-eyed Mercurian thought gazing wistfully at the boy who had come to mean so much to her over such a very short time. _It is the saddest word in history…especially when it is spoken by one who does not want to say it…_

Suddenly and surprisingly Amy smiled at him, a sad sentiment but as she did she seemed now to radiate a wistful beauty and a certainty.

When she spoke to Fargo again Amy's voice was warm and loving, clear as a crystal river as it rang like a lovely melody.

"Fargo…" she whispered slowly and then simply stopped as she gazed deeply into his eyes refusing to let him break away.

"Yeah?"

"Do you trust me?"

Fargo grinned, he really couldn't help it. He was remembering the night he had asked her that very same question.

"Yes," he nodded, using her own words as he smiled. "Yes, I trust you."

Amy nodded without ever taking her eyes away from him.

"Then close your eyes," she told him simply and Fargo did it.

Unquestioningly.

"Turn around."

"Anything you say," he agreed and did it.

"Wait," Amy instructed as she reached for her pocket.

Fargo waited obediently and as he did so he heard her whisper a few words so softly that he didn't catch them.

Silence. And then…

"Fargo…turn around and open your eyes."

Turning around slowly he faced Amy again and slowly he opened his eyes to behold her again.

Only Amy was now longer standing there.

Sailor Mercury gazed at him and in her eyes there was an emotion he did not recognise at first but a memory flashed into his mind and he understood.

"You were looking like this…" he muttered quietly. "…The night we…"

He got no further for Mercury slowly put her arms behind his neck and standing on the tips of her toes she gently leaned him back against the door.

This time she did not close her eyes. And if the ultra-shy ultra-sweet Princess of Mercury could kiss him as she looked deeply into his eyes then what excuse did he have?

Fargo relaxed against the door as Mercury kissed him lovingly and their eyes remained locked for as long as their lips.

Mercury felt a tingly warmth run through her as Fargo shared in their kiss and he did so with all his heart and loved her.

And now, as they became lost in this wonderful moment, neither of them thought at all, for they had everything they needed right there with them.

x x x x x

"Okay, Erika…I'm ready!" Riona grinned as she stepped back into the bedroom at last. "Here I am!" Erika looked up from where she sat on her bed and saw that Riona had changed into a blue dressing gown, the belt of which was tied at the waist. Riona had been gone for a few minutes and during that time Erika's curiosity had reached its all-time-highest point as she had waited for her to return. So naturally she now felt more than a little let down.

"Is _that_ what you wanted to show me?" she asked, looking unimpressed. "Well, it's very…erm…" Riona laughed as she saw the expression on Erika's face and shook her head dismissively as she rolled her eyes.

"Not _this_, dizzy!" she replied teasingly. "Here…let me show you!" Erika watched in bemusement as the brown-haired girl began to unfasten the belt slowly, taking all the time she wanted. As the belt came untied Riona slipped it from around her waist, swaying her hips slightly as it was removed. Dropping the belt to the floor she moved her hands up to the front of the gown and slowly opened it up. Erika's eyes widened as Riona revealed what she wore beneath the dressing gown. The brunette was clad in a purple bikini top, matching briefs and high-heels that were also purple. Her brown hair was tied back in a gold ring that held it in a pony-tail, keeping it out of her face for the first time ever. Riona slowly slipped the gown off from over her shoulders and draped it over the back of a chair. "Well?" she prompted her speechless friend as she slid her hands behind her neck and posed. "How do I look, Erika?" Erika's jaw had fallen open at the stunning vision of loveliness that had just been unveiled before her eyes.

"Wow…you look gorgeous," she breathed as she stared at her friend with eyes widened in awe and admiration. Riona laughed at the look on Erika's face.

"I can always count on you for good ratings!" she replied fondly as she reached out and ruffled her friend's hair the way an older sister would have done and then noticed the distant look that stole over her face. "Say, what's up?" Erika looked out of the window as she realised that Riona had spotted the faraway expression on her face.

"Nothing, really. I was just thinking…" she murmured softly. A look of concern crossed Riona's face as she saw down on the edge of the bed beside her best friend.

"Are you still thinking about _that_, Erika?" she asked gently as she placed her hand on the other girl's shoulder. Erika's face clouded as she realised that Riona had guessed what was troubling her and the brown-haired girl felt worried as she gazed at her. Riona had felt concerned about Erika since the night they had gone to the subway and met that man in the leather jacket and the strange boy who had rescued them. Erika had been scared out of her mind by what had happened and Riona had felt the terrible guilt of responsibility for what her friend had gone through because of her since then. Riona had been a little nicer to Erika because of what had happened and treated her with a little more respect than she'd shown her before. No longer had she been so dominant over her as she'd always been before that night.

This didn't make her deep feeling of guilt go away but at least it made it slightly easier for her to live with herself.

"You know…I wonder what happened to that kid who saved us," Erika remarked as she returned her gaze to Riona, who immediately felt a surge of relief that her friend could still bear to look at her. Riona's face became thoughtful as she too remembered their mysterious, grim, bitter-faced and weary-eyed rescuer who had protected her honour and then walked away into the night without asking for anything in return.

Whenever she thought about that Riona always went red…

"You liked him, didn't you?" Erika asked curiously, as she'd watched Riona's reaction to her bringing up the subject of the guy who had helped them. Caught out, Riona blushed prettily and Erika smiled. Riona smiled dreamily and her eyes became distant as she nodded her head.

"Yeah…I did, a lot," she admitted as she thought about him. "That boy was the one I've always dreamed about but never thought I'd ever really meet - my hero. The mystery man who'd come to my rescue when I was in a bind and sweep me off my feet." the brown-haired girl sighed fondly and then shook her head regretfully. "I guess that I've kinda turned him into the picture of my ideal man. But I don't think that he and I would…" Erika's face became concerned as she saw the wistful look in Riona's eyes.

"But Riona - why not?" she exclaimed. "You're beautiful and wonderful…"

"Thanks, Erika…but it would have made no difference," Riona smiled sadly as she thought about it. "There was another girl, Erika. He got hurt I think…deeply - I could see it in his eyes. That boy was hurt too much to even look at another woman," there was a regretful look in her eyes. "Don't feel bad for me…you know me. I've always been fascinated by unattainable boys. Just the way I am, I guess. I am a funny little thing, aren't I?" Erika held her best friend's hand and smiled at her.

"Yeah…that's why I like you," she replied warmly.

"And aren't I glad of it?" Riona grinned at the only real friend that she'd ever had and squeezed her hand affectionately. "It does hurt, Erika…but I know that it's really better this way. He loved her too much to ever give his heart to another girl. I think that's really sweet and romantic so I'm trying my best not to let it get to me…" she sighed and now her eyes were deeply saddened. "Something tells me that he and I won't meet again but let me tell you - that one night was enough. That guy restored my faith in men…" suddenly she smiled in a day-dreamy way and looked out of the window without really seeing the tree just outside. "Oh, Erika…I don't even know his name!" she whispered, feeling warm inside. For a while they sat in silence as Erika held Riona's hand and the brunette wistfully thought about the boy of her dreams. Then she brightened up and with a sigh she shook herself as if to get herself going again after staying motionless for so long. "Well…that's enough of that," she concluded with a lopsided grin as she flipped her hair over her shoulders with both hands. "Back down to Earth again! So what should we do now?" an idea occurred to her that was so appealing that she grinned. "Hey, Erika…wanna try this on yourself?" The question hurtling straight out of the blue made Erika gasp.

"What?! M-me-me?!" she stammered as she burned red in the face and jumped to her feet. "Are you kidding?!" Riona laughed as she jumped to her feet and her eyes sparkled warmly.

"Yeah, Erika…I've told you my tale of heartache and woe so now it's your turn to squeeze into this get-up." Riona felt way better already as she realised that whatever happened Erika would always be here and she'd always have a great friend.

"Riona, there is _no_ way that I am going to let you put me in that thing!" Erika huffed as she planted her foot down firmly on the floor. "Forget it!" Riona simply laughed as she reached over and grabbed her arm and towed her towards the door.

"Spoil-sport! This way!"

x x x x x

_..."See, Charon__? You cannot fight me - you are weak," Lucilius ran a finger down Charon's cheek, having just kissed her..._

Alexia was dreaming _that_ dream again, she groaned helplessly in her sleep as she tossed and turned, knowing what was to happen_…_

_..."No…" she muttered. "No I'm __not__! I __can't__ be!" She cried out, for she knew it was in vain. He nodded._

_"Such a pity, really…" Lucilius sighed. "A pity that I cannot let you live… and a pity that your boyfriends here can't help you." He pointed and she turned._

_On the floor were Erin and Caliban's bodies - totally devoid of life._

_"No…" she whispered. "Please, Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, Fargo…"_

_"No," Lucilius sighed. "Not them, either." He pointed to his left, where the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask were hanging by their hands, also dead; and then to his right - where Fargo was tied up, lifeless. Luna, Artemis and Estrella were lying in a pile at the feet of the dead Scouts._

_"And do not even think of trying to call for your dear Aunt Pluto." He sneered, revealing the Plutonian's body lying close by._

_"Someone, oh someone, please!" Charon wept, falling weakly to her knees._

_"Even begging cannot save you," a sword appeared in his hand, glinting in the moonlight. "Do not worry, princess, because you shall be reunited with your friends in a short second…"_

_The girl screwed her eyes up as Lucilius swung the sword over his head…then -_

_Don't give up, Charon - you have the power to defeat him__! Pure hearts can always outshine the darkness of a black soul!_

_She opened her eyes again, and slowly turned her head to see Erin sitting up, breathing heavily._

_"You can do it," he told her seriously, his black eyes shining. A perfect calm washed over Charon as she lifted her hands to catch the sword's blade between them._

_"What is this?" Lucilius snarled. "You can't fight back, your weaknesses won't allow it!"_

_"Wrong," she stood up, pushing the blade into the air. "I have the power to defeat you, Lucilius, and you know it." _

_"Wrong answer!" the man yelled, with a tone of insane ecstasy in his voice. He pushed her back down the ground so she was lying on her back and swung the sword down towards her neck._

_There was a clink and a spark as the blade buckled as it hit the Scout's neck._

_"What the..?" Lucilius stepped back, dropping the now broken sword as Charon sat up and reached to her throat. The first thing she touched was the silver angel pendant that was now hanging there - the pendant Erin had given her. Somehow it had protected the girl from Lucilius's attack. She stood up yet again and looked the shocked and confused Lucilius in the eye._

_"It's over," she said adamantly._

_"Never!" Lucilius growled. Charon couldn't help but smirk as the pendant started to glow brilliantly and bathed herself, Lucilius, Erin and the dead bodies. The evil man screamed violently as the light burnt his skin and he started to disintegrate…_

_"This is for all the damage you've done!" Charon proclaimed as he vanished into oblivion._

_"I told you that you could do it," Erin smiled as he walked over to her. Around them the others started to stir and the ones tied up were freed of their shackles. Caliban joined them and put his arms around his princess._

_"I love you, Caliban, with all my heart," she smiled at him. "Erin - you will always be in my heart. You've helped me slay my demons." Erin nodded._

_"I understand, Alexia," he smiled. "I know you and Caliban are destined to be." _

_"Princess Charon!" the Sailor Scouts cried happily as they ran to hug her. _

_"I'm so happy to see you all," the princess wept as they embraced her._

_"Good job," Tuxedo Mask flashed his dashing smile at her._

_"Charon!" Estrella was next to exclaim her name with joy as she leapt into the girl's arms. _

_"You've done well, Charon," Luna praised her as she and Artemis followed. All of a sudden Fargo came dashing up, wearing a cat costume complete with a hood with ears attached._

_"Artemis says that I have what it takes to be a Guardian cat!" he announced, grinning broadly._

_"Fargo is like a son to me," the white cat said proudly._

_Hmmm, thought Charon, this is getting slightly bizarre now…_

…Alexia opened her eyes and sighed blissfully. As she became accustomed to the darkness of her room, her eyes fell on the angel pendant, which still stood on her bedside table, its head bent in silent prayer.

"I know you'll always protect from my nightmares now, Erin," she murmured quietly, tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes as she reached to touch it. "Thank you so much." She held her pillow tightly as she felt the grief she'd been holding inside her heart since the night before finally take control.

She was never going to see him again...

Burying her head in her pillow, she sobbed quietly, mourning her dear friend.

x x x x x

Lita passed the back of her hand over her tired eyes as she mounted the steps to the Cherry Hill temple. The last few days had been emotionally exhausting and the beginning of this new one didn't really look like being any less draining. Following Manami's departure the previous afternoon the Scouts (minus Amy) and Darien had decided to go to Mina's house in order to spend more time together and try to come to terms with what had happened the night before. Darien had led an emotional toast to commemorate Erin's life, which had left Serena, Mina and Rei in tears. Lita had felt her heart ache to see all her friends so upset, but the thing that had really affected her had been Alexia's reaction to the toast. She had sat quietly, her glass raised calmly and not a trace of how she was feeling visible on her face. Lita knew that every single person around the table had noticed this, for they all shared a look of concern with one another. None of them had wanted to be the one to ask Alexia if she was alright, however, so they had chosen to act as if everything was fine. As she reached the top of the steps and walked onto the porch Lita saw that Mina and Alexia were already there with Rei.

"Hey guys," the brunette spoke up, her voice unusually gentle. She herself had spent the morning trying to vent her frustration over the fact that she hadn't been there to help Erin in a punching bag, and she now felt rather weak.

Alexia, Mina and Rei all looked around to see her standing watching them. Now that she could see Mina's face Lita realised that the blonde's eyes were red rimmed, the evidence of many heartbroken tears that had been shed. Rei's eyes were perfectly calm, in fact Lita thought that they were too calm even for her and they were obviously like that to conceal the same feeling that they all shared. As Alexia gazed at Lita from where she was sat the brown-haired girl was greatly surprised and strangely relieved to see how peaceful and happy in her blue eyes were.

"Lita…hi," she returned with a tranquil smile.

"How are you all doing?" she asked carefully. Mina and Rei simply shrugged, unable to put their feelings into words. Lita's green eyes remained on Alexia, who must have sensed was on her mind because she gave a light sigh, which seemed to Lita to contain something a lot deeper.

"I'm fine, Lita. Really, I am," she reassured the taller girl with a gentle smile.

"Are you sure?" Lita pressed, hesitating to let it go before she was absolutely sure. Alexia nodded her head and the expression in her eyes was firm.

"Of course I am," she replied honestly as she looked her friend directly in the eye.

"But…" Lita shook her head feeling unable to understand why Alexia suddenly seemed to have come to terms with what she had lost after the way that she had seemingly been so unable to grieve the day before.

"I spent most of last night crying," Alexia explained as she smiled sadly, although her eyes shone with strength and pride. "And I realised afterwards that Erin wouldn't want any of us to be sad – he'd want us to go on with our lives. I know it's gonna be hard but that's what we all need to do." Lita smiled as the green-haired girl finished speaking.

She wanted very much to say something to show Alexia how much she understood what she was going through right now and how much she would always care but she knew that the green-haired girl already knew so there wouldn't be any point in it.

"You guys have any idea when the others will get here?" she asked casually, deciding that the time for gentleness was over and the time for keeping it together had arrived.

"They're all on their way over right now," Rei responded. "Say, does anyone know why Amy wanted us all to be here together like this?"

"Not me," Alexia responded brightly.

"Lita?" Rei glanced at her.

"Nah," Lita shrugged offhandedly. "No idea."

"I don't know either," Mina contributed.

"I sent Estrella to go and get Luna and Artemis from the park," Alexia told them. "They're going to be here at any minute now. Just you wait and see…soon they'll come climbing up those steps to find out what's going on." Mina smiled and looked around at the view that they had from the temple. Her eyes grew wistful as she thought of the many things that had happened over the last few weeks.

"How long do you guys think it'll take for the pain to go away and everything to go back to being the way it was?"

"It'll never be the same again, Mina," Alexia responded at once as she answered the question with the acceptance that she had made earlier that day. "Not really. It becomes fainter and fainter as the days go by but at the end of the day it'll always be there. Time heals it but it doesn't make it disappear." Lita shook her head bitterly.

"God, this is so hard," she burst out, startling the others with the raw emotion in her husky voice. "I hate that it has to be so hard! Why can't it be different?" Mina and Rei didn't reply to her question because neither of them had an answer that she would have wanted to hear - the question that Lita had just asked so desperately was the one that nobody alive could ever answer. Alexia decided to do the best she could to answer her all the same.

"Because it's life, Lita. It's just the way things are in the world," she spoke directly from her heart as she looked gently at the brown-haired girl. "I know Erin is dead but that doesn't mean that he's really gone! Erin will be with us forever…we haven't lost him at all. Not really."

Lita gazed at the earnest girl and shook her head bitterly.

"Alexia…" Lita muttered half-heartedly. She stared into Alexia's clear eyes and then as she saw the serenity shining in them she lowered her head as she felt slightly ashamed comparing her bitterness and weakness to Alexia's determination to carry on despite the pain and the sorrow.

"Alexia…I wish that I could think the way that you do so well," she confessed with a short and weak laugh. Alexia smiled affectionately at the sheepish girl and nodded her head understandingly.

"You're fine just the way you are, Lita," she told her firmly as she walked over to place her fingers beneath the brunette's chin and lift her face so that she could meet her green eyes. "We love you exactly as you are now - never forget that." As Lita grinned gratefully and stared into Alexia's smiling eyes Rei cast her gaze over to the city all around them and as she listened to all the sounds signifying that the people living all around them were going on with their everyday lives she lowered her eyes thoughtfully.

"You know, it's so strange…" she murmured. "There are so many people in this world. There are more lives going on than we can possibly imagine and more new lives coming into the world at every moment of every day and night. But no one but us will ever realise just how close it all came to ending. Me, you guys, Serena, Amy, Darien, Fargo, Luna, Artemis, Estrella…" she raised her eyes to gaze contemplatively across the horizon as she thought about just how little of the world in which she lived in that she had actually seen - the thought kind of made her feel insignificant. "Only we know how narrowly we all avoided oblivion…"

"Yeah…that's poignant when you think about it," Alexia agreed as she considered what Rei had said and then a distant far-off look entered her eyes and her face became thoughtful. "But you forgot to include one person - Merula."

"Oh…_her_," Lita grunted as her face darkened immediately at the very mention of that name. "Why'd you bring her up?"

"Oh, no reason," Alexia murmured softly as she became lost in her pensive thoughts. "I was just…remembering." Her eyes were grave as she once again began to ponder the riddle of Sailor Universe. All that the rogue Scout had ever done to her and her friends since the day that their paths had crossed again after the Moon Kingdom had been acts of deceit and betrayal and yet she had once saved Alexia's soul as she had stood at the very brink of being devoured by her own misguided anger and hatred. And even though it had only been for one single fleeting moment Universe had been strong enough to turn away from the way of evil. It had not lasted for as long as it should have done but for a short time Universe had found a moment of sheer happiness as she had at last been truly reunited with her friends. But Universe had been saved from her own evil side only to be damned all over again moments later. The soul of the purple-haired Scout had been given back to her, only to be stolen from her once more as suddenly as she had got it back. Alexia felt deep pity for Merula welling up in her heart and she felt cheated to have been able to see the girl's real self and her beautiful eyes and have felt the warmth of her touch only for her to be snatched away from her again so senselessly. Sailor Universe was the ultimate living tragedy - she was so very alone without friends and forced to watch as the people that she had once cherished and still did got on with their lives while she remained trapped in the pain of the memories of what she had lost. In another time and another place Merula would have been one of them, a member of the Sailor Scouts and their greatest ally and their beloved friend but instead she had become the person who might just be their greatest enemy. Alexia felt more pity and sympathy for Merula than she had ever felt for anybody in her whole life. The Charonian wondered where the lonely girl was now and whether or not she'd ever meet her again. Something that had lain dormant only to be reawakened on the night that all light everywhere in the universe had nearly been extinguished forever assured her that she and Merula would indeed see each other again someday - Alexia felt certain that somehow Merula's destiny was closely intertwined with her own and her heart told her that one day when the time was right she would look over her shoulder and there Merula would be smirking at her with all the wry sarcasm that was so intrinsic to her nature. Alexia could almost hear her already and she smiled secretly as she imagined what Merula could say upon meeting her again, _"I was just thinking about you, babes…miss me at all while I was gone?"_

"I hope I never see her again," Rei muttered as she remembered all the times that Merula had betrayed them and every taunt that the purple-haired girl had thrown their way. Mina had looked at Alexia again and she now noticed the wistful, faraway look on her face and the private smile on her lips as she appeared to be thinking of something which she alone in the world understood.

"Alexia?" she asked in surprised curiosity as she stared at her friend, who had apparently drifted away into a daydream which she found quite wonderful. "What are you thinking about?"

"Mmm?" Alexia turned her gentle eyes to her blonde friend and looked inquisitively at her. "Yes, Mina?"

"You looked like you were deep in thought just then…what's on your mind?" Mina wondered with interested. Alexia hesitated, knowing that they would not understand if she were to tell them about the way she felt about Merula, they would definitely think that it was strange that she should feel so about somebody who had so often proven herself to be their enemy. Seeing the reluctance to explain in Alexia's face Rei thought that she understood.

"Were...you thinking about Erin?" she asked gently, afraid of stirring up the remaining sadness in her friends heart. Alexia laughed fondly, a sound which they found quite lovely but also sad as well.

"No, Rei, that wasn't it. I was thinking about…" she thought about a way to explain it and then after a moment or two of consideration she shook her head firmly. "No…I think that I would like to keep it to myself. For now, of course. I promise that I'll tell you one day - but not yet." Rei, Lita and Mina gazed wordlessly at their friend, who now seemed to be a long distance away from them with only her own thoughts for company and then to Alexia's gratitude they shrugged as they decided to let their friend have her space.

Right now this was the only thing that Alexia really needed - time to think back and ponder.

Lita looked up suddenly and cocked her ear in the direction of the top of the steps.

"Hey hey! Looks like we've got company, you guys!" she exclaimed as Serena and Darien appeared and walked forward towards them. All of them saw immediately that Serena's eyes were more drastically red around their edges than Mina's and she was clinging to Darien's arm as though she were afraid that he would be taken from her for some reason now that she had seen for herself just how delicate the lives of the people who she loved really were.

"Hi, you guys," Serena greeted them with a smile that was not as cheery as they were used to as she and her boyfriend joined them.

"How are you feeling, Serena?" Alexia inquired. Serena smiled at her although her eyes felt sore because of her earlier efforts to make new tears to follow the ones she had already shed over the past hours.

"I'm alright," she assured the Charonian as she squeezed Darien's arm affectionately. "Darien's been with me all day." Alexia smiled as she understood Serena's way of dealing with Erin's absence from their lives - the blonde was being with her boyfriend as much as she could as if she was trying to make as many memories of her time with him as possible just in case one day he too were to disappear from her life. Darien looked carefully at Alexia and observed that she seemed to be the calmest person among them, he felt surprised by this since she was the one who had suffered most.

"You're looking pretty well, Alexia," the dark-haired young man commented. Alexia chuckled as she felt amused by the puzzled look in his eyes.

"Uh-huh."

"We're here, girls," a familiar voice cried out to them and as they all looked in the direction of the steps Luna, Artemis and Estrella scrambled up and arrived on the porch. Amy and Fargo now followed them, walking hand-in-hand. As the two of them walked towards the rest of the group everyone noticed right away how closely they walked together. The atmosphere lightened somewhat as they realised that here was something to be happy about.

"Finally!" Alexia exclaimed with a grin as Fargo and Amy came to a stop in front of them.

Still holding Fargo's hand in her own Amy gave her a surprised look.

"Excuse me?" she asked, rather politely she thought. "I'm sorry that we took so long to get here, Alexia, but it really couldn't be helped…" Alexia laughed and didn't reply.

"You understand what she means perfectly well, Amy!" Serena giggled as she looked at Amy then at Fargo and then glanced at both of them again meaningfully. "We've all been watching the lingering, secretive glances filled with longing that you two have been sharing with each other for _weeks_ now!" Amy gaped and then blushed as she realised that her friends had known what had been going on in her thoughts all along.

"Yeah!" Mina giggled as she watched Amy's cheeks turning red. "We've all been dying for the two of you to get together for ages now! That little 'will-they-won't-they?' routine that you two seem to like so much was fun for a while in a tantalising sort of way, but after a while it gets old and all that the viewers want is _sparks_!"

"You guys…" Amy murmured quietly as she flushed red and closed her eyes, holding Fargo's hand tighter. "…I didn't call for a meeting just to tell you that."

"But you're not denying it?" Lita persisted grinning. "I can't believe it! Our Amy is _in_ _love_!"

"Lita…" Amy opened her eyes and looked at her in a way that caused the celebrations to grind to a halt as they realised that what she had to tell them was _very_ important.

There was a strange look on Amy's face as she looked at all of them for a long time and then squeezed Fargo's hand in her own. Suddenly each of them realised simultaneously that Fargo hadn't said a thing during any of the teasing and this one thing made them understand that there was something that they did not know. The red-haired boy should have had his arm around Amy as they had walked up and he'd probably even have kissed her in front of them, delighting in how pink her face became as she blushed, but instead he looked as though he was too nervous to say anything and was only barely able to meet their eyes. Lita and the rest had been grinning and feeling happy that Amy and Fargo were together at long last but now they sensed that whatever Amy was going to say wasn't good news.

"Well…what is it?" Mina asked hesitantly, dreading the answer. Amy gave Fargo a meaningful sideward look and he realised that this would probably sound better if it came from him. Amy could feel the effort that he was gathering up all of his courage to make and to her own surprise she slid her arm around his. At her calming touch Fargo went for it after a long breath.

"You guys, I've made a decision."

"What is it?" Serena wondered. Fargo decided to say it quickly so that he wouldn't have a chance to lose his nerve at the last second.

"I'm gonna leave." A long silence reigned as the girls all stared at him in shocked dismay as they all took in what she had just said to them. As the girls were too surprised to say anything Estrella gave a start and gazed at Fargo in surprise and dismay. Lita stared at the red-haired boy in silence, her face giving away nothing that she was feeling as she thought about what he had just said. Fargo took the opportunity that the stunned silence presented to him to glance quickly at the brown-haired girl, knowing that she was the one person who could upset the plan that he had so carefully planned out to get him through this. However, he was surprised when he saw that her face was expressionless as she gazed at him closely with a deep and almost unreadable look in her green eyes.

Finally the moment of shock passed.

"You're…going?" Serena's face was upset as she stared disbelievingly at him. "Just like that?" Fargo returned her dismayed gaze with a calm look on his face and nodded.

"Yeah," he replied sombrely. "It's something I've got to do, Serena. I'm sorry, really I am."

"But Fargo…you and Amy just…" Mina was also filled with dismay as she stared at him. "…how can you just go like this?" Fargo turned to meet her questioning eyes, still calmly.

"I'm not going right this very moment," he assured her. "There's a lot of planning for me to do first." Mina felt stunned by the casual and almost systematic way in which he seemed to be handling this.

"I don't understand," Alexia whispered as she gazed sadly at the red-head who she had come to accept as one of her friends ever since she'd met him weeks ago and who had now just announced that he was going to disappear from her life. "Why now?" Fargo sighed inwardly as he now turned to explain himself to the Charonian knowing how upset she felt by what he'd told them all.

"It's mainly _because_ of now that I've decided to leave, Alexia," he replied quietly. "Now more than anything."

"Is it because…" Rei began and then fell silent. Fargo sighed deeply, he could see in her dark eyes that she was thinking about Erin.

"That's right…but it isn't the only reason," he began and then stopped for a few seconds as he tried to devise a way in his head of explaining what he was doing to them all. "There are a lot of other things as well…the fact is I'm just not so sure about myself as I used to be anymore."

"What do you mean?" Serena piped up.

"There are a lot of things clashing with each other in my head right now…" Fargo began.

"Well, that's no reason to leave the girl you love!" Mina exclaimed indignantly. "Just go to the hospital and…" Fargo shook his head abruptly cutting her off.

"No, that's not what I mean," he told the blonde girl gravely. "I mean that I'm beginning to question everything that I used to be so sure about…I'm having doubts about things that I used to think were so important," Fargo breathed deeply as he plunged into the heart of the matter. "It isn't just about Erin…there are things that happened to me in the past that I'm still not completely over yet. And that's why I want to go away from here for a while. I need to be on my own to settle things for myself. That's my reason." Serena could feel tears beginning to form behind her eyes as she shook her own head in disbelief.

"I…I can't believe that you're really going," she exclaimed, very upset. "I…I feel like you've been here forever!" Fargo smiled in agreement.

"I know. I feel the same way, Serena," he said in perfect honesty. "And it's true what you say…a lot of stuff has happened since that night we first met when you and the others carried me back to your house after finding me unconscious. You guys have all changed so much since then in one way or another. I'm proud of you all. We've all been through so much together…you've all been so good to me. I don't know what to say."

"That makes a real change for the better," Lita remarked dryly, speaking for the first time since Fargo had made his announcement. Fargo grinned faintly and didn't reply.

"Amy? Can't _you_…?" Mina turned to the blue-haired girl but her voice faltered as Amy shook her head firmly.

"I'm sorry, Mina, but no," Amy replied quietly. "I can't stand between Fargo and what he knows in his heart that he needs to do. It would be selfish of me to ask him to stay when he wants to go so much."

"Selfish?!" Mina exclaimed as her eyes flashed angrily and she thrust her hands onto her hips and stared hard at Amy. "I can't believe this! Amy…you _love_ this guy! You've spent so long trying to figure out how you feel about him and now you know for sure! How can you just stand by quietly as he prepares to leave? You have _every_ right to tell him to stay with you!"

"Absolutely!" Serena cried. Amy simply held her ground with calm eyes.

"Maybe. But truly loving somebody includes being strong enough to let them go when it's the right thing to do," she replied softly. Fargo smiled at her gratefully and felt glad that she was being so supportive of his decision. Lita had been watching him carefully and calmly up until now and the brunette now decided that it was time for her to say something.

"So…you're really going then?" she remarked, folding her arms across her chest. Fargo eyed her warily as he worried about what must now surely be coming.

"Yeah," he replied vaguely. Lita looked at his face and her expression was suddenly affectionate.

"I'll miss you," she told him quietly. Fargo stared blankly at her as he completely failed to process what she'd just said.

"I…beg your pardon?" he stammered in amazement. Lita smiled, a sight which nearly floored him as he gawped at her.

"You heard me, Red," she retorted. The girls were all astounded by what was taking place here - Lita was being _nice_ to Fargo? Serena wondered when exactly the sky was scheduled to come crashing down in gigantic fragments on all their heads.

"What…What are you…saying?" Fargo stammered as he stared at the brown-haired girl in sheer astounded wonder. "What is happening here?" Lita gave a sigh as she privately admitted to herself that she no more than deserved this after the way she'd treated Fargo from the day she had first met him.

"Listen, Fargo…I'm sorry," she apologised simply. "For lots of things." Fargo stared at her in numbed astonishment.

"I…I don't think you understand what you're saying!" he stammered nervously as he eyed her anxiously.

"C'mon, Fargo! Why don't you try being serious for once in your whole life!" Lita sighed, as she prepared to do something that she knew would change everything between her and the red-head. "I don't want to see you go before I've had a chance to set the record straight. It's no easier for me to say this than it is for you to hear it but here it is, whether you like it or not, Fargo…I like you. I really like you." Fargo was silent as he gazed at her taking this in.

"Wow," he muttered as his cheeks became slightly red.

"Just remember," Lita said in a now serious voice, more serious than she had ever used while talking to him before. "No matter what happens or what mistakes you've made you have friends," she put a firm hand on his shoulder and looked deep into his grey eyes. "People who'll stand by you to the end. Never forget about us." Fargo's eyes had softened as he'd listened to these words of friendship coming from the girl he'd always thought had hated him.

"I…I don't know what to say," he told her honestly.

"And you're saying that _I'm_ acting strangely?" Lita asked with a smile.

"…and _that's_ slightly more like the Lita who I've always hated to love," he grinned back.

After a moment Fargo glanced down and saw Estrella looking up at him silently. The red-head could see that she was hurt and he knelt down in front of her. "Estrella…I'm really sorry about this," he told her quietly. "And listen…about what happened at the bell tower…I didn't really tell you how sorry I was about that…" Estrella just smiled up at him.

"Forget it," she replied dismissively. "You were going through hell at the time. You had no idea what you were doing. I forgive you, Fargo." Fargo could feel himself filling with relief at finally getting this off his chest and finding that he was forgiven.

"Thanks," he said gratefully.

"And I'm okay with you going for a while," Estrella continued as her eyes sparkled. "I can tell how important it is for you to do this so you've got to do it! Just like you said to me when I was filled with doubt once, Fargo…either you do or you don't. It's as simple as that!" Fargo smiled as the kitten used his own words to reassure him about what he was doing.

"Well, Fargo…" Luna spoke up before the silence that was starting to form became too much. "I don't know what to say. You're an arrogant young man who doesn't listen enough sometimes…" she turned away, so that no one could see the tears that were starting to form in her eyes. "However, you are also a truly brave, faithful fighter with a heart of gold. I wish you well in your travels, wherever they take you…" she sniffled slightly.

"And that goes for me too," Artemis agreed. "Good luck, Fargo." The red-head nodded at them with a serious expression across his face; then, knowing that this would be hard he turned to meet the accusing glare of Mina.

"Mina…" he began hesitantly as he saw the anger in her face. "…I…"

"I can't _believe_ you!" Mina spat furiously. "You've loved Amy for so long and now here she is, right there for you, and you decide to run away! What kind of man _are_ you, Fargo?!"

Fargo closed his eyes for a while and when he opened them again they were clear and resolved once again.

"Mina…I can't explain it, but I know deep down inside that I _have_ to do this," he told her gently but his voice was stern as he met her hurt feelings and anger with calm. "It's the right thing for me to do. I promise that I won't forget about any of you guys, ever…I'll remember you all wherever I go and whatever I do. Please, Mina - don't be angry at me for leaving. I couldn't bear it if you thought badly of me while I was away." Mina gazed at him, still wanting to be furious with him for 'running away', as she had fiercely put it, from his friends and from the girl he loved but suddenly she found that she just couldn't. The reason for this was that the sadness that she felt as she realised that soon Fargo would no longer be with them made it too difficult for her to be angry with him as well. So the blonde girl did the only thing that she could do for him - she gave him her blessing.

"Okay…I don't know why but I think that I understand what you're trying to say," Mina's voice was sad but she smiled warmly at him as she took his hands into her own and held them tight, looking at his face and storing it in her memory to remember him perfectly while he was away. "Good luck, Fargo. Don't be gone too long, okay?"

"No way," Fargo vowed as he raised her hands in his own and held them in the air between them. As he finally let go, his grey eyes slid across to where Rei was. She was standing with her hands clasped in front of her and an uncertain expression on her face. Alexia placed a supportive hand on her friend's shoulder and smiled encouragingly.

"Go ahead," she told her gently, pushing her forward slightly. The raven-haired priestess cleared her throat and quietly started to speak:

"Fargo…I can't believe you're leaving us, really," she said honestly. "I just want you to know that I'll miss you-" her voice faltered. "And never _ever_ think that you're worthless - you mean the world to us all. Without you I think we'd all be a little worse off, even people who have never had the fortune to cross paths with you would lose something…" she shook her head. _I'm rambling, aren't I? _she asked Alexia telepathically, who was still stood behind her.

_Not at all__,_ the Charonian replied. _What you're saying is beautiful, and from the heart._

"Rei?" Fargo noticed the worried look on the girl's face.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "What I'm trying to say, Fargo, is-" he placed a hand over her mouth to silence her.

"You've already said it," he smiled at her. "Thanks." she gave him an awkward hug then moved over to sit with Mina and Estrella. Next the red-haired boy turned to look at Alexia and now he felt himself feeling uncertain about what he could say to her. It had been Alexia who he had been dreading saying goodbye to, especially with what she must be feeling and going through now. "Alexia…" Fargo began, and his voice faltered as he gazed at her, understanding just what she had lost better than anybody else there. "I'm sorry…I really, really am…" his voice was sad as he gazed into her eyes and realised that there was still sadness deep within the pale blue pools of light. Alexia's eyes were proud and dignified as she met his.

"Don't feel that way, Fargo," she replied soothingly. "If you start up with the apologies then pretty soon you won't be able to stop. We both understand how we feel about it, so why don't we just leave it at that? Fargo…" she smiled now at him as she stepped forward to stand closer to him. "Thank you for everything that you've done for us. I'll miss you until you come back. You come back as soon as you can, ya hear?" Fargo closed his eyes as she embraced him tightly out of gratitude and affection - he didn't know why but for some reason he felt close to Alexia. Apart from Amy it was she who had had the most effect on him out of all the girls. But what they'd each given him was just as important - their friendship and a feeling of belonging. After he'd disengaged with the Charonian Fargo turned to Serena, who began to weep silently as she looked at the friend who she soon wouldn't get to see every time she went over to Amy's house for help with her homework.

"I can't believe that you're going…" she sniffled. "I'm going to miss you so much!" she enveloped him in a desperate hug that made him feel as though he were already on the other side of the world. "Fargo…I love you! You'd _better_ come back!"

"I will," Fargo promised her as he hugged her back and patted her on the back consolingly. "Make sure that you take care of her, okay?" he told Darien over the sobbing girl's shoulder.

Darien's eyes gazed back at her gravely.

"With every drop of blood in my body, pal," he promised as he grasped Fargo's hand in his own and firmly shook it.

"Well…" Fargo muttered as he managed to disentangle himself from Serena, who flung herself at Darien as she cried bitterly. "I guess that's everyone then."

"Ah, but not quite," Alexia smiled holding her arms and looking meaningfully at him. "What about your one true love, Fargo?" Fargo went red as he felt guilty about having forgotten about Amy even for a second - it had just been that everything had become so emotional that he'd lost track of what had been going on. Amy's eyes were filled with depth and ready to meet with his as he turned to look at her and the feelings in them took his breath away. As he looked at the face of the girl he loved there was a desperate regret in his heart that ran alongside the everlasting love that he felt whenever he looked into her eyes…her lovely eyes sparkling with the warmth and kindness which beamed from her face.

Fargo swallowed heavily as he felt the sheer difficulty of what he was about to say come crashing down over him.

"Amy…I have to go." Amy nodded as she serenely accepted it.

"I know, Fargo," she told him as she kissed her fingertip and pressed it to Fargo's lips to stop him from saying anything else. "Hurry back." Fargo could feel his heart beginning to beat like hell against his ribs as he looked at the person who mattered most to him in the world. "I've got our Charonian Ice Blossom right here," he told her, tapping the breast pocket of his jacket. "Close to my heart along with you, Amy." Amy smiled and his soul sang.

"Whenever you look at it…remember me," she told him lovingly. Fargo smiled and nodded. "That was quite a trick, by the way," he remarked, glancing at Alexia as he tapped the pocket containing the Ice Blossom again. "I can see that there was quite a lot of scheming involved there." Alexia grinned and then laughed outright.

"Do you have any idea how long I was plotting to get you two together?" she asked in amusement. Fargo just smiled and made no other reply.

"When are you going to do it?" Mina asked him. Fargo turned to look at her and as he made his reply to this particular question his eyes narrowed and a strange look entered them.

"Tomorrow afternoon," he replied, rather too quickly.

"Then we'd better have a HUGE party before you go!" Serena exclaimed as she sniffled. "I mean, since you're going to be leaving us for a while we've gotta celebrate your return!"

"Yeah!" Mina grinned. "That way when you get back we won't need to feel happy because you'll just be able to step right back into place and take up where you left off!"

"Sounds good…" Fargo replied softly as he averted his eyes and thought quickly.

"We'll meet at _my_ house!" Mina exclaimed as her eyes shone at the thought. "It'll be great! you'll see!" Fargo's eyes looked a little strange as he nodded his head slowly.

"Sounds great," he enthused quietly. "I'll be there. Let's get outta here for the moment though…we'll all be needing to clear our heads, after all."

"You're right," Alexia nodded her head. "We'll leave all our regrets here. Well then…I guess we'll see you tomorrow, Fargo!" Fargo grinned and nodded affably but as he did so he had a peculiar expression in his eyes.

_I wish that were__ true, Alexia…_ he thought sorrowfully as he watched the group going this way and that as the meeting broke up at last and he knew that this would be the last he saw of most of them for a while. _I'm sorry. All of you…I'm so sorry…If I go to the party then I might hurt too much when the time to leave comes that I won't be able to go and if that happens then I'll go out of my mind. So I'm gonna go early tomorrow. Sorry, girls…gotta. _And though his face was merry and bright inwardly he was shedding bitter tears…

x x x x x

_The following morning…_

Fargo had decided during that night that he would wait until a few hours before dawn before he left the house so that there would be no chance that he would accidentally meet any of the girls on his way and so be caught leaving without a word. When he awoke it was two hours before sunrise and the sky was in its early morning stages that lay between the darkness, between the light after the moon was gone and before the sun had risen. Fargo rose from the bed in the spare room, which was where he'd slept for the last week since there was now nobody for him to cheat out of their turn sleeping there and brushed his red fringe of his eyes the very same way he had done several weeks ago on the day he had been reunited with his friends again. Now he had awakened to the day that he would be leaving them all behind for a while and as he got out of the comfortable bed Fargo knew that it was for the last time.

Glancing around the room for a long time he shook his head regretfully.

"Well…I guess this is it," Fargo murmured aloud. "I spent some really good nights here. This is the first warm bed that I can honestly say I've ever slept in while I've been on this world…"

Fargo reached beneath the bed and dragged out his bag, which he had stuffed his sparse belongings into the night before so that he would be able to leave as soon as he woke up. "Here you are, old friend…I haven't seen you for a while!" Fargo remarked as he slung the battered bag over his shoulder and felt the familiar strap. "We've been at it a good year now, haven't we? Well, come on then. It's time to hit the road again." The red-haired boy looked around one last time at the room where he had slept so contentedly. "See ya around," he told it fondly and then turned and opened the door - for the last time. For the last time he closed the spare room door behind him carefully and making sure that it did not click as it shut - he was desperate to avoid waking Amy. For the last time he turned to gaze longingly at the door that led into Amy's room and as he thought about the angel sleeping peacefully just past the door he broke away and with a draining effort he headed for the stairs. For the last time Fargo put his hand on the rail and trod carefully, making sure he went down the stairs with the greatest caution so that he wouldn't make any noise. Fargo arrived at the bottom of the staircase and hopped down, landing by the front door. The red-haired boy stared hesitantly at the door, which was all that separated him from the outside world. The only thing that was left before this whole painful undertaking was over and done with was for him to turn the handle and step outside. It was such an easy thing to think about doing - in his thoughts he had imagined that it all be over in a moment. The door would close behind him and he'd be out of this life and into a new one and a fresh start. The only trouble was as he realised when he closed his hand tightly around the door handle that there was so much left for him in this life. For an instant Fargo's resolution caved in as he gripped the door handle tightly but didn't move it an inch to open the door. For one wild and glorious moment he thought about forgetting about his whole plan and flinging his bag across the hallway. Fargo desperately wanted to charge back up the stairs and fling open Amy's bedroom door and tell her that he was going nowhere. Fargo wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her that he was going nowhere and he'd changed his mind and wouldn't ever change it back ever again. The fantasy was delicious and for one moment he found himself lost in the desire to carry it out.

But even as he tensed to hurl away the battered bag and go to her Fargo's shoulders sagged as he realised that it couldn't be so.

It wouldn't be right.

The only way that he could make peace with himself was to go - he couldn't do it here. One day he'd come back and then he and Amy would be together again…but not yet.

Not yet…

As he lowered the bag again the red-head suddenly felt a stab of anxiety as he realised just how long he had delayed. Amy could wake up at any minute and catch him here and Fargo knew that if she found him then it would just hurt too much for him to leave. The look of hurt that he'd see in her eyes would be enough to stop him in his tracks. Not daring to put this off for another second Fargo turned back to the door, gripped the handle and pulled at it anxiously. However try as he might the door refused to move an inch as he pushed it and Fargo's heart skipped a beat as he stared transfixed at it - could this be a sign from above telling him to stop what he was doing? Just as the rising awe that he was filled with began to register in his widened eyes he realised that in his anguish he had in fact neglected to unlock the door. The sheepishness that he now felt was just what he needed to break through the barrier of doubt and uncertainty and move onto the action that he needed to take. Taking the front door key down from its hook he inserted it into the keyhole and turned. The click that followed as the door was unlocked made him realise just exactly what he was doing - he was walking away from the place where he had known more happiness than ever before and leaving the friends who had been close and loyal to him - and his one true love. It made him sadder than he'd ever felt before in his life but Fargo knew that this was just something that he had to do for himself. He needed to resolve everything that he had run away from before he could settle down and look to the future. With a sigh he turned the handle in his hand. "Third time lucky," he muttered flippantly as the door opened in front of him. Determined not to put it off for another moment Fargo stepped through the door and into the garden closing it carefully behind him. After locking the door again he dropped the key through the mailbox and without hesitation he turned and made his way up the garden pathway to the front gate.

However, as he reached it Fargo just couldn't resist turning to look back one last time at the place where despite many hardships and painful memories he had been happy for a while. His grey eyes shone as clearly as two pieces of sea-polished stone as he gazed up at Amy's bedroom window and thought about the girl who had changed everything for him.

_Goodbye__, Amy…my lady of the lake,_ the red-haired boy thought as he gazed calmly at the window of the room in which the girl who would always be a princess to him was sleeping peacefully. _I've got to go now. Stay as beautiful and kind as you are now. This world is a much better place with somebody like you in it. You know I'll be back, so don't worry about me when you wake up. Wow…I feel so happy whenever I think about you. Well…this is it then. I guess I'm off to settle my past now. Sweet dreams, Amy…time to let you go._

Turning away from the window he leaped over the wooden gate with a single jump and with his hand on the strap of his bag he made his way down the street in the direction that led away from the homes of the rest of the girls. _Well, I've had a few interesting weeks, haven't I? _he thought with a wry smile as he set off in search of somebody who would be willing to give him a lift to the destination that he would decide as soon as he found such a person. _Back to the real world for a while…mind you, I could really get used to this game. Adventures and stuff…_

...Amy sighed softly and stirred faintly in her sleep. In her peaceful slumbering thoughts she vaguely thought that she had heard a faint far-off sound…But whatever it was it was too far away from where she was to make any difference to her peaceful sleep so she did not mind as she smiled and turned over onto her side. There was a smile of happiness and contentment on her face which was free of doubt or regret. Where Amy now was there wasn't a single care to trouble her. The only thing there was the peaceful happiness and assurance that everything was well in her life. But for one brief moment as the almost silent sound from downstairs just reached her ears the blue-haired girl's brow creased momentarily. The tranquillity of her face did not depart but a part of her knew just what was happening. A word formed on her lips - a beautiful word which now meant more to her than anything in the world.

"Fargo…" she whispered, the happy smile never leaving her face as she lay gently in her bed and drifted away into sleep once more.

x x x x x

"I feel so sad…" Serena said mournfully as she sat at the table in Mina's kitchen, leaning across with her hands beneath her chin with an expression on her face as despondent as everybody was feeling this morning.

"I know what you mean," Mina replied sadly from where she was sitting opposite Serena and looking just as sorrowful as her, although she remained a little more composed. "Today Fargo's gonna leave us…" Lita muttered despondently from where she leant on the worktop.

"Yeah…and the funny thing about it all is that I was actually starting to despise that little creep less and less with every passing day!" she muttered just loud enough for them all to hear her. This managed to raise a subdued chuckling from the other four, Serena, Rei, Mina and Alexia. Ever since the day before Lita had felt incredibly embarrassed about her admission to Fargo about how she really felt about him and since then she had been working desperately and without tiring to restore her long-established official opinion of him. But none of her friends were buying any of the act that she and Fargo put on with each other now that they all knew how Lita truly felt.

"I still can't believe that he's really going," Alexia remarked after a while. "He's been here for so long that I kind of got used to having him around. Now that he's leaving it feels as if a part of my world is disappearing and leaving a hole where it used to be. I can't imagine what it'll be like when he's gone…" Alexia fell silent as she thought about everything that Fargo had done for the Scouts since the day that she had met him.

Fargo had made such a difference to their lives….

"I wonder where he'll go?" Rei pondered aloud.

"Who knows? He's a strange guy," Mina replied with a wistful smile as she thought about everything that they had been through together with Fargo. "Fargo doesn't move in the direction that the world does…he goes in whatever direction his life takes him."

"Well, _I'm_ sure not gonna miss him, that's for sure," Lita declared, still trying to stir the others into indignation at her insensitivity about the subject of Fargo's imminent departure. "No sirree! I can't wait to see the back of that guy! Uh-huh!" she stopped suddenly and then to her own surprise she gave an upset sniff. "I think I'll just dry my eyes now, you guys."

"I wonder what Amy'll do when he's gone?" Mina wondered sadly as she thought about the blue-haired girl who would really be losing Fargo more than anybody when he departed today. "I just know that she'll be so lonely now that she'll be living all on her own again…"

"It feels like just yesterday that Fargo and Erin had only just arrived and none of us realised that Erin knew who we are," Rei agreed.

"Oh, I wish that there was some way we could convince him to stay!" Serena suddenly exclaimed. "Isn't there anything we can do to stop him from leaving?" Alexia gave a single look and then she shook her head firmly.

"No. I don't think that we should even try, Serena. Fargo has made up his mind to leave and there's no chance that he'll go back on it. If we try to keep him here when he comes then he'll only feel guilty when he goes. So instead we should wish him good luck for the future. That's really the best thing that we can possibly do." Serena lowered her eyes sadly and even though inside she knew that Alexia was right this didn't stop it from hurting…

It was now that they heard the precise knocking on the door.

"This is it!" Mina exclaimed as she jumped to her feet bracing herself. "That's Amy's knock, you guys! Now everybody remember what we all decided - none us are going to pressure Fargo into staying…alright?"

"Right. We'll all respect his decision," Rei said with a nod as she also got up. "Alright, Serena?" Serena was still unwilling to let go but she also rose reluctantly along with the others and prepared to wish Fargo well. Now that everybody was ready Mina went and opened her front door with a smile on her face.

"Hey, you two!" she said as she swung her door open. "We've all been waiting for…" The blonde girl's greeting died on her lips as Amy was revealed standing outside all on her own. Fargo was nowhere to be seen - the blue-haired girl had come alone. Mina's face was troubled as she silently let Amy in and as the blue-haired girl walked into the kitchen the others realised that she had come alone.

"Hi, Amy," Serena greeted her awkwardly as she wondered where Fargo could be. Amy didn't respond but instead she looked around the room as if she was looking for somebody and it seemed that she did not see the person that she was looking for as a worried look crept onto her face.

"Amy…where's Fargo?" Alexia's voice was hesitant as she felt in her bones that there was something not right here - she had felt exactly the same way the day before, just before Fargo had told everyone that he was going to leave - she'd known that there was something wrong. The expression on Amy's face was now very concerned but also very calm as the worry that had been present in her eyes when she had entered was gone as she realised something.

"I was about to ask you all the same thing," she replied quietly and though there was sadness in her light voice she now sounded no longer worried as though she had been assured about something.

"Huh?" Lita stared at her in confusion.

"Fargo was nowhere to be found in the house when I woke up," Amy elaborated quietly as she lowered her eyes and felt her deep sorrow. "I thought that perhaps he might have come early to join you all but now it seems that I was wrong." The girls all looked at each other in bewilderment as they took this in.

"Where can he be?" Serena wondered with a bewildered look on her face. "It's already past time for him to be here!"

"I know," Amy replied quietly. "I…um…" she lowered her eyes as she found herself unable to say anything else.

"Trust him to be late for his own farewell party!" Lita snapped in irritation.

"Maybe a few of us should go and find him?" Mina inquired helpfully. However, Alexia had already noticed that there was a look of sadness in Amy's eyes and as she looked at the blue-haired girl, who stood with her head bowed and her shoulders slumped, she realised the truth that her friend had already known when she had awoken to find Fargo gone.

"He's gone, hasn't he, Amy?" Alexia whispered gently as sorrow of her own welled up as she realised that Fargo had already taken his leave of them. Amy raised her head again and when she opened her eyes they were glistening with the sadness she felt in her heart as she met Alexia's tender gaze.

"Mmm?" she murmured softly, for she had been so deeply lost in her own thoughts that she had only barely heard what the other girl had said.

"Fargo," Alexia said sadly. "He's gone already, hasn't he?" Amy held her gaze calmly as she serenely accepted the departure of the boy she loved from her life.

"Yes," she replied quietly. "I knew as soon as I woke up and realised that he wasn't home that he was gone." The steadiness of her voice and the calm certainty in her eyes made the others realise that she was right.

Fargo was gone.

"O…" Serena whispered and all her vibrancy seemed to die away from her at once leaving only sorrow in its wake. But she did not cry because there were some things that were just so sad that they could not be expressed by tears.

"That…idiot." Lita exclaimed and her dismay was clear on her face as her eyes widened.

"He…left without a word." Rei muttered more to herself than to any of the others.

Alexia remained silent as she felt the sadness that they all shared as they knew that Fargo had disappeared from their lives as mysteriously as he had entered them and she longed for just one moment with him to say goodbye and tell him that she hoped he'd be back soon.

As the Charonian looked at Amy sympathetically the blue-haired girl met her gaze with dignified grace as she remained upright and calm and mourned the loss of Fargo in silence.

Alexia didn't speak as she comforted Amy with her presence - she and Amy had both lost somebody dear to them.

At the moment they were both closer to each other than anyone as they shared an unspoken bond. Lita had now recovered from her shock and her face became grim and determined as she turned towards Amy who was silent as she mourned.

"Don't you worry about a thing, Amy!" she assured the blue-haired girl as she looked at the others. "We'll find him! Follow me, you guys!" In an instant Serena, Rei and Mina were all on their feet and followed Lita to the door. As the others raced out of the house to hunt for Fargo none of them noticed that neither Amy nor Alexia followed them. Both knew that Fargo was long gone as they simply stood together in the room. There was compassion on Alexia's face as she gently placed her hand on the other girl's shoulder comfortingly and didn't say a word. Eventually Amy said:

"He knew that he wouldn't be able to leave us if he came here today. So he left…" she closed her eyes again and felt as thought her heart were breaking. "I don't blame him for leaving, Alexia. It was something that he needed to do. I don't know what happened to him in the past but I know that he won't be able to rest until he's managed to bury it. That's why I let him go…" Amy's voice wavered and she began to tremble as her sorrow became just too much for her to hide. "Oh, Fargo…!" As Amy put her hands over her face and wept Alexia put her arms around her shoulders and held her closely to her and as they consoled each other for their losses and were there for each other in a way that could not be explained by words.

x x x x x

"Fargo!"

In the streets several pedestrians and shoppers stopped and watched in curiosity as Lita, Serena, Mina and Rei ran desperately calling out Fargo's name as they scanned their nearby surroundings for any sign of him.

"Fargooooooo!!" Lita bellowed.

"It's no good…" Mina whispered as despairing tears began to prick up behind her eyes. "…he's gone you guys. We might as well face it. Fargo's…gone." Exhausted and finally giving up hope Lita fell to her knees and her shoulders heaved as she breathed heavily in despair. "Damn…" she whispered bitterly and suddenly she hit the sidewalk with her fist. "_Damn_!" she flung back her head and screamed her frustration and anger to the sky not giving a damn about everybody who was staring at her as she bellowed and struck the sidewalk with all her strength. "DAMMIT ALL TO HELL!" Serena, Mina and Rei had now all come to a stop as they felt their own sorrow and disbelief. Slowly Rei dipped her hand into her breast pocket and carefully took out the lucky symbol that she had made the night before with the greatest care and love to give to Fargo before he left today. For a while she inspected the kanji on the amulet carefully as she turned it over in her hand and thoughtfully scrutinised it closely. Then she flung it viciously down onto the road as her eyes began to sting - for the first time in her entire life Rei began to question her own skill in predicting the future happiness of her friends.

x x x x x

"Yo, old guy - how much further have we got to go?" Fargo barked at the man in the driver's seat beside him. The stubble-chinned grizzled old trucker looked over his shoulder to glower at him for an instant - this was the seventh time that the hitch-hiker had asked him this question ever since he had picked him up outside Tokyo an hour ago.

"Stop yer yappin', punk! I gotta concentrate on my drivin'!" he growled as he returned his attention to the road ahead. Fargo grinned as the driver of the cargo truck that was headed away from Tokyo concentrated on the wheel. There was still much distance for them to travel before they got to where they were going and Fargo had great confidence that before their little road trip was at an end he would have gotten to know the guy who'd reluctantly agreed to give him this lift and to be his friend. After all, meeting new faces and trading tales was simply all the fun of being on the road. Though as he realised with a wry smile Fargo knew a few that would blow this guys headphones off. Fargo whistled softly to himself as the music from the trucker's Walkman played distinctly and he swivelled around in his seat to gaze out of his window at the passing land. After a while he turned to look across the horizon and there before him the road stretched on and on, never stopping or coming to an end as they rumbled forth on their journey. Fargo's eyes were alight and he felt truly alive at the prospect of being on the road again after being tied down for days on end. The eagerness in his eyes dimmed a little though as he thought about the fact that with every bump that with every pothole that the wheels of the truck jolted through he was being taken further and further away from his friends and _her_.

Fargo sighed - saying goodbye to the people you'd grown close to was always the hardest thing about moving on. His grey eyes were sad as he scanned the shining horizon…he'd return someday but for now he needed to continue on alone. It was the lot of the traveller to walk the road alone without companionship and only meeting others while on the road.

There was a slight grin on Fargo's face as he realised for the first time that he was now all alone again - just he had been back before he'd met Erin, before he'd even been sent to Earth by Queen Serenity, in fact.

Fargo had left all of them behind and once again he was all on his own.

Tired of having nothing but his thoughts for company he looked over at the trucker and made up his mind to work a miracle - strike up a conversation with him.

"So….erm….buddy!" he began flippantly. "…ya ever been…hang-gliding?" The truck jolted as it hit a bump in the road.

"Nope," the guy responded briefly without taking his eyes from the road for a second.

"No? Nor me!" Fargo sighed as he returned his eyes to the horizon. "Well, that's _that_ topic exhausted then!" he fell silent for a few minutes as he watched the ever-changing scenery that flashed briefly by his window then was then lost from sight far behind him within a second after he glimpsed it. "I can't think of anything else to talk about, ya know…" he remarked thoughtfully as he turned to look at the trucker again. The guy flipped.

"Well, sit tight and admire the scenery then!" he bellowed, having felt the benefit of Fargo's commentary for the miles.

"Yes, I suppose so," Fargo agreed as he sat back and gazed ahead again. Far ahead the sea shone gloriously in the light of the sun and the expanse of silver water remind him of the main link to his past which had always been there to remind him of his life during the Silver Millennium, the promise that he had made that had ended that part of his life.

The shining water reminded him of the light of the moon.

Memories of that time of his life that was now gone flashed through his mind and reminded him all over again that he didn't actually have that many memories. Even his own name was lost to him. Fargo slumped back in his seat and allowed his head to rest on his shoulder as his eyes became sadder as he looked out of the window, paying not the slightest bit of attention to the scenery. Inevitably as the memories of what had taken place over the past weeks played out all over again in his thoughts they came back to Erin and here they stopped. Fargo simply could not accept that the street kid who had started out by trying to rob him and who he had ended up cherishing as a brother was dead.

Fargo's eyes were filled with disbelief and denial.

_How can death be so casual__? _he thought. _Doesn't it all mean anything? Our lives? Our deaths? Nothing? _Recently he had come across so many people who he'd found that he had been able to understand because of something that he shared with each of them.

Keiju…Leather…Sailor Universe…

All of them had been bitter about how hard life could be. But that didn't make it impossible to seize the gift of every passing day and make every second count. Shaking his head he tried not to think about it and he prepared for all the encounters and new hazards and people who lay just beyond the horizon, waiting for him to come across them on his journey. As the sun briefly passed out from behind the cloud that had obscured it for a while it flashed in his eyes and for a moment Fargo thought that he could see himself riding a motorcycle in front of the truck. His hands were gripping the handlebars and his eyes were shielded from the rushing of the air as he leant on the shoulder of Kaori, who was sitting in front of him with her hands on her lap and her blonde hair tied back out of her face. Sitting precariously behind him was Erin, who was tightly gripping Fargo's waist in order to stay on the packed motorcycle.

They would both always be in his heart so he knew that he'd never be alone.

It would never be over.

x x x x x

Far beneath the ocean, deep in the regions where time did not exist and where the dead silence reigned, the masked man who called himself Keiju was at last at peace with himself and the world.

It was over; good had triumphed over evil. For a time his face remained gazing up towards the surface, which was far above, where he could not see it as he revered the outcome of the moment in which the worth of the entire universe had been tested.

After paying his respect to the great triumph of the people of the world outside and the worlds far away Keiju allowed his face to lower and once more he gazed straight ahead without seeing anything. Although he felt awe of what had transpired he was not changed by it.

Keiju would remain apart from the human race just as was right and proper, his position was unchanged by what had happened.

_The wheels of the world have turned and I no longer belong in it__. I think that I will sleep for an age or more. Perhaps when it has turned once again I may awaken but until then my part in the story of the world has come to an end._

Keiju closed his eyes and once more he slept the sleep of the virtuous, untroubled by his dreams because he lived by his own standards of honour. And he did not stir again for a long time because he could hear that the world was calling to him and when the world called who was he to deny it?

x x x x x

_Two weeks later…_

Juria grunted as she was finally so bored with her magazine that she tossed it over her shoulder without any care on where it landed.

The twenty-eight paged glossy publication caused a reverberating clunk as it hit the inside of the metal waste paper basket, which sat on the floor several feet behind her on a spot where she had certainly _not_ been aiming.

The store assistant glanced at her watch and saw that it had just gone ten past four.

Juria looked across at the doorway and there was a hopeful glint in her eyes as she did so.

Perhaps today…

And as it turned out one of them _had_ chosen today to drop by to see her.

Juria's eyes sparkled with pleasure as a girl with deep blue hair which shone like the sea along with her eyes, which seemed to sparkle, appeared in the doorway.

The store girl grinned, noting the bundle of text books that the girl was holding clutched against her chest.

"Good afternoon, Amy!" she greeted her friend with warmth. "It's real nice of you to drop by!"

Amy smiled and gave the store girl a friendly nod, which was all she could manage until she had unloaded her extremely heavy burden.

"It's my pleasure, Juria. I cannot stay for too long though; I am afraid I have to learn the information I need by the end of tonight in order to be ready for tomorrow's exam," she replied as she leant over and placed her books on the counter with a loud and significant sounding 'THUMP'.

Relieved to have finally found somewhere to put them down Amy leant over the counter and propped her elbows on the stack of thick volumes and smiled tiredly.

Juria ran her eyes up and down the stack of heavy educational volumes and then sighed and shook her head in resignation. It was always a real pleasure to see her new friends, although she had to think that they were all each a little strange.

But, then again, she supposed that it was most definitely their individual strangeness that made her like them all so much.

After all, wasn't _everybody_ a little unusual in their own way?

On the day the group had first come into the shop Mina had taught her that her differences were what made her special. If anything at all they made her a normal girl, not an outcast as she'd always thought.

The day that Mina had taught her how important it was to be herself had been the first day of her life as far as Juria was concerned and she knew that she would always be grateful to the blonde and the rest of them for showing her how important her friends were.

"Actually my main reason for dropping in tonight was to thank you, Juria," Amy suddenly remarked.

Juria blinked as the blue-haired girl's voice startled her out of her deep and ponderous reverie.

"Huh? What for?" she asked, feeling puzzled.

Amy thought that Juria was teasing her and giggled.

"Why, for that splendid dark-blue evening gown that you sent me a while ago! It was so good of you, Juria, but you really shouldn't have!" she said gratefully.

Juria merely gazed silently at Amy for a few minutes and then she collapsed and slapped the top of the counter as she rocked with merry laughter.

Amy's face was surprised as she gazed at her.

"Did I say something amusing?" she asked politely.

With a huge effort Juria mastered herself - that is, after three minutes of giggling uncontrollably.

"Ohhhh, Amy! You're just so innocent and naïve!" she giggled. "As much as I'd like to give out a free gift to every customer I wouldn't be in business for very long if I did that, now would I?"

Amy felt confused as she gazed at her and it registered on her face.

"But if _you_ didn't then…?" she stopped talking and gazed questioningly at Juria.

Juria gave a short and emphatic snort.

"Oh, now you're just acting like you expect me to believe that you really don't know! It was ordered for you by the boy with red hair. You remember - your boyfriend?"

Amy gasped and her face was completely amazed as her mouth fell open.

"Fargo…?" she breathed.

"Yeah…as if you didn't know!" Juria chuckled. "He sent me the money with instructions."

"He's not my boyfriend," Amy added absently as her face became thoughtful.

"Actually, Amy, I'm glad that you dropped in today – see, he sent me more this morning! So you'll just have to put your schoolwork on hold and close your pretty mouth while I measure you up for your new evening gown!"

Amy simply gazed across the counter at the store girl for what felt like a decade.

Then the blue-haired girl sighed and shook her head in surrender.

Her school books sat on the desk, where they would be forgotten for the next few minutes.

x x x x x

Lucilius was brooding.

For the time being his thoughts were all the company he had until he was strong enough to leave this dark corner of the universe and do all that lay in his power to bring about the destruction of the ones he loathed with all his black heart. Still on his mind was the heavenly light that had been as lulling as oblivion…it had been some time since it had been extinguished for all time. However, despite the loss that he felt having had such magnificent beauty shown to him only to be snatched away again, he knew that it was better that it had been destroyed before it'd had a chance to fulfill its purpose, whatever that had been.

His eyes were narrow and dark as the place that was for the time being his sanctuary from the forces that sought to seek him out yet at the same time was also his prison as he contemplated the sheer irony of life itself.

_No…_

The tempting light of oblivion had mesmerised him but it hadn't tempted him into losing himself in its aura for all time. Now was not to time for him choose death over life, he had too much to do…too much to _be_. The face of the man who had been the cause of so much death and suffering took on an indulgent expression as he once again thought about the person who was responsible for his present weakness.

Alexia Risolto…Sailor Charon had put him here.

A mad light danced in his midnight blue eyes as a dark smile slowly formed on his lips.

_You are my prey, Charon…didn't I tell you that__? Until I've destroyed you completely both in body and in spirit you're all that I'll think about…_

Lucilius's mind was filled with her clear and determined eyes and the sheer strength that he'd seen in them the night he and she had first met each other. The pleasure that he knew he would feel when he finally shattered all of these would be sheer bliss.

The expectation in Lucilius's eyes as he thought about the day that he would finally kill her was unholy as it gleamed in the darkness of the Nether Zones. Turning away from the view of the stars that lay before him he returned his vindictive eyes back to the oblivion of his sanctuary and prison and brooded over all that he had done in his life and what he would be responsible for in the future. There was no guilt or remorse in Lucilius's eyes as he recalled all the innocent people who had met their ugly deaths at his hands. Such feelings were alien to him…part of a world that he did not wish to know. Feelings of regret were for Charon and her friends, who would all one day be among those who had died before his eyes. _And sooner than you all think…_ a chilling grin crossed his face as his eyes shone in the endless darkness that surrounded him here. Lucilius issued a faint expectant chuckle…if only she knew what he had in store for her…

_Charon__, my beautiful little bird…you will soon realise that life is no more than a stage and we are its players…and the final act of the play that began when our lives became entwined in the days of the Silver Millennium will take you and I far away from planet Earth. If only you knew how willingly you'll fly into my cage…soon you'll fly for home, my little lost bird, and I will be there, waiting to welcome you with open arms…_

His eyes narrowed as the weariness of his waking thoughts finally began to tell and he allowed himself to drift away into a dark sleep. No dreams of course…they were for the guilty_. _

_Here's to you, Sailor Charon...the one whom I hate in the darkest depths of my soul._


End file.
